Réquiem por un Loud
by UnderratedHero
Summary: Lincoln, el único hijo varón de la familia Loud, es diagnosticado con una enfermedad terminal. Sin nada que hacer, los mejores pronósticos le dan tan sólo unas pocas semanas de vida. ¿Cómo reacciona un niño de once años al enterarse que pronto morirá? ¿Y sus hermanas? ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir cuando el centro emocional de su familia les es arrebatado? Rankeado T por el drama.
1. Sin aviso

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FULL SUMMARY:**_

 _La familia de los Loud jamás imaginó que algo así pudiera sucederles. Lincoln, el único hijo varón en una familia con diez hermanas, es diagnosticado con una enfermedad terminal. Sin nada que hacer, los mejores pronósticos le dan tan sólo unas pocas semanas de vida. ¿Cómo reacciona un niño de once años al enterarse que pronto morirá? ¿Qué pasará cuando sus hermanas se enteren de ello? ¿Podrá la familia resistir que les arrebaten su centro emocional, o se derrumbarán junto con él? Una historia de dolor, pérdida, familia, y de un niño que ha de sobreponerse a la prueba más dura del hombre: aceptar su mortalidad._

* * *

 _Buenas tardes, estimados lectores. Hace tiempo tenía algunas historias publicadas aquí en fanfiction, pero decidí dejar el pasado atrás y empezar desde cero. ¿Y qué mejor que volver con una serie que apenas está iniciándose en el mundo de los fanfics? Jajaja, seré una especie de pionero(?_

 _Como sea. Esta es una historia triste. Me enloquecí haciendo un gran storyboard para esta historia, y tuve que empezar a escribir de inmediato. Lo cual es raro, porque normalmente me tomo mi tiempo antes de empezar a escribir. Pero esta historia simplemente me pedía ser comenzada._

 _No quiero aburrirlos mucho, pero sólo quiero aclarar tres cosas sobre algunos personajes: 1° No voy ni siquiera a intentar escribir los diálogos de Lisa como ella habla. Es una pérdida de tiempo y entorpece la lectura, a mi parecer, aunque he leído varios fics así que lo han resuelto bien. No es mi caso. 2° La verdad no estoy muy familiarizado con cómo resuelven esto en el doblaje, pero en la versión original en inglés Luna normalmente habla con frases de canciones ("Walk this way", "Dream On", "Pool's out for summer", "I fought the law... and the law won!", etc), y eso me parece tan genial que no puedo dejarlo fuera de mi fic. Pero por lo general dará referencias a canciones en inglés, así que por eso verán algunas frases en inglés e itálica. Y finalmente, 3°: Los chistes de Luan. Ni siquiera voy a tratar de hacer algo gracioso. Serán chistes malos a propósito. Después de todo, los suyos también lo son..._

 _Finalmente, agradecimientos especiales a AlejinX que realizó el hermoso cover de esta historia. Todo el crédito para él._

 _Ahora sí, ¡que empiece el sufrimiento!_

 _DISCLAIMER: The Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedades de sus respectivos dueños, y cualquier uso que se les de aquí no busca remuneración alguna. Esta historia está escrita con fines lúdicos._

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo 1:  
Sin aviso**

.

.

— ¡Yo voy adelante!

— ¡No, tú ve atrás!

— ¡Quiero la ventana!

— ¡Ese asiento huele peor que Lana!

— ¡Hey, nada huele peor que yo!

—Me gusta este asiento. La cercanía con el de adelante me hace sentir como en un ataúd.

—Buen intento, Luna, pero yo quiero sentarme atrás hoy.

— _You can't always get what you want,_ _hermana_.

—Luan, siempre estás en el fondo. Hoy te toca otro lugar.

—Pero allí no me _siento_ bien. Jaja, ¿entiendes?

—Lynn, necesito que sostengas esta mezcla de cloruro de magnesio e hidrógeno ionizado.

— ¡Ni hablar!

Afortunadamente, los vecinos ya se habían acostumbrado al gran alboroto que se producía cada vez que la familia Loud viajaba a algún sitio en auto. Aquella mañana de domingo, antes de que partieran hacia el parque para pasar un día al aire libre, la situación se repitió una vez más. Era un día soleado, con un cielo radiante y azul casi sin nubes. La cálida brisa primaveral traía consigo el aroma de las flores y el césped, invitándolos a divertirse.

Nada en aquel cálido y alegre día parecía presagiar la terrible tormenta que caería sobre los Loud.

Lincoln estaba sentado en la entrada de su casa, viendo cómo sus hermanas prácticamente luchaban a muerte para entrar en la camioneta, tratando de evitar los peores lugares. Recordó con una sonrisa cuando tan sólo unas semanas atrás su plan de ocupar el mejor asiento había fallado completamente, acabando en una situación parecida. Lo cierto es que sus hermanas aún no lo habían perdonado del todo por haber querido engañarlas para su conveniencia. Así que había decidido quedarse al margen hasta que se calmaran, y él se quedaría con el asiento que sobrara. Así se ahorraba cualquier problema que pudieran tener.

Además, no se sentía del todo bien. Desde hacía un día y medio estaba muy cansado, agitándose por muy poco y sintiendo que le dolía la cabeza. Lo atribuía a que no estaba durmiendo mucho últimamente, sin darle mucha importancia. Pero de todas formas, cualquier pelea con sus hermanas que pudiera evitar, bienvenida sea.

— ¡Lincoln! —Lo llamó entonces Lola, generando una pausa en la hecatombe femenina—. ¿Por qué estás ahí sentado sin hacer nada?

— ¡¿Acaso descubrió un nuevo mejor lugar?! —Gritó Lana.

— ¡No, no, nada de eso! —Se apresuró a decir Lincoln, viendo que todas sus hermanas se acercaban rápidamente con intenciones hostiles.

— ¿Estás bien, hermano? —Le preguntó Luna, notando que no se veía tan enérgico como otras veces.

—Sí, estoy bien. Es sólo… Bueno…

—Lincoln, ¿qué pasa? —Dijo Lori, impaciente.

Lincoln suspiró.

—Creí que seguían enfadadas conmigo por haber querido engañarlas por el mejor asiento. Así que esta vez decidí esperar a que todas eligieran su lugar primero, y después sentarme en el que sobrara.

Las hermanas Loud se miraron entre ellas. Lincoln solía tener algún exabrupto egoísta, como cuando se compró una pileta inflable sólo para él, pero al final del día siempre parecía ser quien más se preocupaba por el resto de la familia. De alguna forma, escucharlo decir que no quería pelearse con ellas les ayudó a ver la situación con otra perspectiva, y se dieron cuenta de lo absurdo que sonaba tanto alboroto por un asiento.

—Vamos, Lincoln, entremos a la camioneta antes de que mamá y papá bajen —dijo Lori, acercándose a su hermano para llevarlo hasta la puerta.

— ¿Pero cómo nos vamos a sentar? —Preguntó el chico.

—Hagan una fila de menor a mayor y comiencen a entrar desde adelante hacia atrás —dijo rápidamente a todas sus hermanas.

Sin discutir, todas se colocaron en una fila, empezando por Lisa, quien se ubicó rápidamente.

—Leni —dijo Lori en un suspiro.

— ¿Si? —Preguntó la rubia, con una gran sonrisa.

—Tú eres la segunda mayor.

—Si, ¡lo soy!

—Eso significa que entras después del resto de tus hermanos.

— ¡Ok! —Dijo, mientras salía del primer lugar de la fila, dejando que las gemelas entraran.

Lucy las siguió, pero antes de que Lincoln entrara, Lori lo detuvo.

—Lynn, ¿te molestaría entrar ahora y dejarle el mejor asiento a Lincoln? Creo que se lo ganó… Por esta vez.

— ¡Pero yo quiero…! —Lynn se detuvo a mitad de la frase luego de que Lori le dirigiera una mirada asesina—. Es decir, por supuesto, hermano. Te lo mereces.

Tras darle un breve abrazo a Lincoln y ganarse una mirada de aprobación de Lori, subió al auto. Lincoln puso un pie dentro de la camioneta, volteando a ver a la mayor de sus hermanas.

—Gracias, Lori.

—Ni lo menciones, hermano. En serio. A nadie.

Luego de eso, el resto de las chicas subieron, justo a tiempo. Sus padres salieron de la casa, llevando a Lily con ellos. Entraron a la camioneta y, tras acomodar a la bebé en su asiento, encendieron el motor.

— ¿Saben algo, chicos? Hoy deben haber roto un récord. Todavía no había terminado de vestirme cuando dejaron de pelearse. Normalmente su madre y yo tardamos quince minutos en separarlos cuando llegamos al auto.

— ¡Y esta vez habrían tardado mucho más! —Dijo Lana emocionada, asomando la cabeza hacia el asiento delantero—. ¡Era una verdadera batalla!

—Pero luego YO vi a Lincoln sentado triste en la entrada, y ahí dejamos de pelear —se apresuró a agregar Lola, colocándose junto a su gemela—. Así que se puede decir que fue gracias a MÍ que todo se solucionó rápidamente. Pueden agradecerme después.

— ¿Qué pasó, Lincoln? —Preguntó el señor Loud, mirando a su hijo a través del espejo.

Lincoln iba a responderle, pero Lucy se adelantó.

—Nos hizo darnos cuenta de que pelear entre nosotras no importa en el largo plazo; así como al final de nuestros días todos moriremos, sin importar cuánto hagamos por evitarlo.

—Wow, demasiado oscura, hermana —se quejó Luna.

—Lucy tiene razón… sobre lo primero, lo segundo fue totalmente raro… Lincoln no quería pelearse con nosotras por un lugar, así que se mantuvo al margen. Y eso nos hizo darnos cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación.

Los padres de la familia se miraron, sorprendidas por lo que Lori les decía.

—Vaya Lincoln, eso fue muy maduro de tu parte —dijo la señora Loud.

—Gracias, mamá —respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

—Es cierto. Quizás después de todo sí estas listo para la mesa de los grandes.

—Claro que no —respondieron a coro todas las hermanas, con excepción de Lily.

—Vaya, gracias por el apoyo —dijo sarcásticamente Lincoln—. Si no estoy en la mesa de los grandes es porque no quiero tener que resignar mi postre, o hablar de cosas aburridas. Si yo quisiera, podría estar en la mesa de los grandes.

—Hermano, es obvio que no estás a la altura de la mesa de los grandes —dijo Lynn, con una sonrisa de superioridad.

—Podría decirse que se _cae de maduro_ que no estás listo —dijo Luan, entre risas.

—Suficiente. No más discusiones hasta que lleguemos al parque —dijo finalmente su padre, dando por finalizada la discusión.

Mientras el caos de la camioneta comenzaba a aparecer, con las gemelas peleándose, Luna escuchando música a máximo volumen y Lynn tratando de buscar una excusa para golpearlo, Lincoln se quedó pensando en lo que sus hermanas habían dicho. Es cierto que hacía poco había hecho todo lo posible para estar en la mesa de los grandes y la situación no había acabado nada bien, pero en definitiva había vuelto a su vieja mesa porque él quería. Actuar como grande era sumamente aburrido. Prefería poder contar chistes, gritar con sus hermanas menores, en el fondo incluso disfrutaba de las guerras de comida. Aún no quería tener que desligarse de todas esas cosas. ¿Por qué apresurar el tener que pasar a la mesa de los grandes? Después de todo, en verdad aún era un niño.

Ya tendría tiempo para crecer y madurar.

Afortunadamente, unos minutos más tarde llegaron al parque. Mientras sus padres se dirigían junto a Lily al arenero buscando un asiento desde el cual supervisar al resto de sus hijos, estos comenzaron a dispersarse. Lisa se acercó a un hormiguero con su cuaderno y lápiz en mano, realizando anotaciones acerca del comportamiento de la colonia. Lola y Lana se dirigieron a los toboganes y columpios, tratando de disfrutar junto al resto de los niños de su edad. Lucy comenzó a buscar un lugar donde nadie la molestara mientras escribía sus oscuros poemas. Lynn se alejó pateando su balón, aunque pronto vio que un grupo de niños jugaba un partido de fútbol y decidió unirse a ellos. Luna comenzó a tocar con su guitarra acústica frente a un grupo de chicos que parecían disfrutar de la música, mientras Luan los grababa esperando que algo gracioso sucediera. Lori y Leni se sentaron junto a un árbol, y mientras la primera no paraba de enviarse mensajes presuntamente con su novio Bobby, la segunda se vio rápidamente rodeada de chicos de su edad, que trataban de impresionarla y de obtener su número de teléfono.

Lincoln sorprendentemente se encontró a sí mismo sólo, sin ninguna de sus hermanas arrastrándolo a sus juegos. Un poco sorprendido por ello, decidió aprovechar la soledad haciendo… ¿Qué, exactamente? ¿Qué podía hacer un chico de once años en un parque donde no conocía a nadie? Aburrido y sin saber qué hacer, decidió comenzar a caminar, buscando algo con qué distraerse.

Pasó la siguiente hora caminando por el parque, pero realmente no logró encontrar algo para hacer. Recorrió todo el parque, tratando de evitar a sus hermanas, hasta que finalmente encontró un solitario árbol que tenía sus ramas en la perfecta posición para escalar. Normalmente no era de trepar árboles, pero estaba tan aburrido, y aquel se veía tan tentador, que se dejó llevar y comenzó a subir. Una vez arriba, se recostó contra el tronco y observó el paisaje a través de las hojas. Era muy tranquilo estar sentado, bajo la sombra, pudiendo observar a todos pero estando oculto al mismo tiempo.

Como había comenzado a dolerle nuevamente la cabeza —cada vez le pasaba más seguido, pensó—, decidió cerrar los ojos y relajarse. No pensaba quedarse dormido, pero logró encontrar una posición confortable donde pudo calmarse un poco. Aún así, comenzó a preguntarse por qué él era el único que no encontraba nada para hacer en aquel parque. Todas sus hermanas habían hallado su lugar en cuestión de segundos. Lisa, Lucy y Lori quizás disfrutaban más estando solas sin nadie que las moleste, pero el resto había logrado encajar con gente que ni siquiera conocían casi sin esforzarse. Un sentimiento que desde hacía tiempo trataba de suprimir comenzó a aflorar en Lincoln, una horrible sensación de que él era el único que no servía para nada en su casa. Aquel incidente con la repisa de los premios todavía resonaba en su mente. Todas sus hermanas eran buenas en algo, y aunque su vitrina ahora no estaba vacía, su premio era sólo un regalo de sus hermanas. Una copa de lástima. Quizás, después de todo, él no era bueno en nada.

De repente, escuchó un golpe y sintió cómo todo el árbol vibraba. Se asomó hacia abajo y vio un balón de fútbol rebotando en el suelo, y una chica que se acercaba a recogerlo.

—Estúpidos chicos —decía la niña, acomodando el balón, alejándose un poco y volviendo a patear contra el árbol—. ¿Quién los necesita?

La chica volvió a recoger el balón, pero esta vez lo abrazó contra su pecho y se sentó contra el tronco del árbol.

— ¿Lynn? —Dijo Lincoln en voz baja, para que no lo oyera.

Su hermana se veía bastante triste, sentada con el balón contra su pecho. Lincoln estaba seguro de que la había visto jugando al fútbol con un grupo de chicos que parecían tener su misma edad. ¿Ya había terminado el juego? ¿Se habían peleado? Pensó en bajar y hablar con ella, pero no estaba del todo seguro de que fuera la mejor idea.

—No los necesito —murmuraba Lynn, en un susurro que Lincoln apenas si podía captar—. Yo tampoco quiero jugar con ellos. Puedo jugar sola.

No pudo evitar captar la tristeza con la que había pronunciado aquellas últimas palabras. Sabía que su hermana podía ser muy testaruda cuando quería, sobretodo si se trataba de preservar su imagen de chica dura. Finalmente decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con ella. Como no quería que supiera que la había estado escuchando, comenzó a descender lentamente por el otro lado del árbol, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Finalmente se colocó detrás de Lynn, quien no se había percatado de la presencia de su hermano.

—Hey, Lynn —dijo finalmente, asustando a su hermana—. ¡Ja! ¡Dos por moverte!

— ¡Hey! —Se quejó Lynn, sonriendo ante los débiles golpes en el brazo que el daba su hermano—. ¡No es así como funciona! ¡No te apareces como Lucy de repente y asustas al otro! Así cae cualquiera…

—Como digas. ¿No deberías estar jugando al fútbol? —Preguntó, sabiendo que quizás eso lastimaría un poco a su hermana.

En efecto, el rostro de Lynn se ensombreció un poco.

—Estaba jugando al fútbol con unos chicos, pero me echaron.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo harían?

—Sabes, a los chicos normalmente no les gusta que una niña sea mejor que ellos en los deportes —dijo lentamente, mirando fijamente el balón que tenía en sus manos—. Incluso en la escuela, siempre tratan de evitarme. ¡No es mi culpa que me vaya tan bien en los deportes! ¡Si ellos practicaran tan duro como yo, entonces también serían buenos, y no tendrían miedo de jugar conmigo!

Notando cómo su hermana parecía entristecerse, Lincoln decidió intervenir rápidamente.

—Bueno, pues si no quieren ver en primera persona cómo se juega, ellos se lo pierden. ¿Quién los necesita?

Lynn levantó la vista, sonriendo un poco.

—Gracias, Lincoln. Pero hay deportes que siempre es mejor jugar con otras personas, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y para qué me tienes a mí?

La gran sonrisa de Lynn hizo que Lincoln se sintiera feliz, también.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

—Claro. Vamos a patear un poco, ¿te parece?

Lynn rápidamente se puso de pie y lanzó un pelotazo hacia delante, corriendo a buscarla.

Lincoln volvió a pensar en su falta de habilidades y su vitrina casi vacía. Quizás, después de todo, él era bueno en ser un hermano para sus hermanas. Aquel pensamiento le agradó. Le gustaba sentir que podía hacer feliz a sus hermanas. Quizás, no era tan inútil como pensaba.

Comenzó a jugar con Lynn, corriendo por todos lados para tratar de alcanzarla y quitarle el balón. Ella era muy buena, rápida y hábil, por lo que apenas si podía seguir su ritmo. Las pocas veces que lograba quitarle la bola apenas si lograba protegerla por unos segundos, antes de perderla nuevamente. Si bien no tenía el estado físico de su hermana, tantos años ayudándola a practicar habían rendido sus frutos. Normalmente podía tratar de seguirle el ritmo durante casi media hora.

Pero en aquella ocasión, tras unos escasos diez minutos, Lincoln se detuvo, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas para sostenerse. El corazón le latía increíblemente rápido y fuerte, como si tratara de escapar de su pecho. Respiraba completamente agitado, sin poder recuperar el aire, y la cabeza había comenzado a dolerle nuevamente. No entendía cómo podía sentirse tan mal por haber corrido un poco.

—Ok, Lynn, tú ganas. ¿Podemos jugar a algo más tranquilo? —Le pidió.

—Tienes que mejorar tu estado, hermanito —dijo, mientras hacía dominadas con el balón—. Quédate donde estás. Yo me alejaré un poco y practicaremos pases largos, ¿quieres?

—De acuerdo… Ve mientras yo… trato de recuperar el aliento…

Lynn se alejó unos treinta metros, antes de acomodar la pelota en el suelo.

— ¡Aquí va!

Con una fuerte patada, la pelota se elevó por el aire, bajando justo frente a Lincoln. Controlar el balón nunca había sido su fuerte, por lo que hizo trampa y la amortiguó con sus brazos. Lynn le gritó algo acerca de que no estaba practicando para portero, pero él apenas si pudo escucharla. Se sentía mareado, aunque era una sensación extraña. Era como si todo comenzara a moverse en cámara lenta. Todavía podía sentir los latidos de su corazón, que parecía no haberse enterado que ya no estaba corriendo.

— ¡Vamos, devuélvelo!

Con esfuerzo, Lincoln logró patear, aunque no pudo darle la fuerza que quiso. La pelota ni siquiera se elevó del suelo. Fue arrastrándose lentamente hacia Lynn, quien la frenó con la suela de sus botas. Vio que ella le decía algo, pero esta vez ni siquiera pudo escucharla. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, que estaba doliéndole casi tanto como su pecho. No recordaba nunca haber sentido tanto dolor, pero al mismo tiempo no podía reaccionar adecuadamente. Estaba de pie, con la mirada perdida, sintiendo que vivía en un mundo surreal.

Lincoln vio el momento exacto en el que Lynn pateaba nuevamente. En cámara lenta, vio la pelota acercarse cada vez más hacia él. Supo lo que iba a pasar mucho antes de que sucediera, pero ni siquiera pudo pensar en protegerse.

Con un estruendoso sonido, Lincoln cayó de espaldas al suelo, con la pelota rebotando a su alrededor. Sentía algo de dolor en su frente, pero era indistinguible de la presión que experimentaba en toda su cabeza y pecho. A estas alturas ya ni siquiera podía moverse. Todo lo que veía era el cielo y algunas copas de árboles en el fondo.

— ¡Lincoln! ¿Estás bien? —Escuchó que Lynn decía, su rostro apareciendo en el centro de su campo de visión.

Se veía sumamente preocupada.

— ¡Lincoln, estás sangrando! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Lincoln?

Parecía que Lynn lo estaba sacudiendo por el hombro, pero simplemente no podía responderle. Todo comenzaba a verse borroso.

— ¿Por qué te sangra la nariz si te pegó en la frente? ¡Lincoln! ¡¿Por qué no contestas?! —Decía, sacudiéndolo más fuerte—. ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! ¡Lori! ¡Luna! ¡ALGUIEN! ¡AYUDA!

Parecía ser que alguien se acercaba rápidamente, pero él ya no podía ver quién era. Todo se volvió negro, y antes de que se diera cuenta ya se había desmayado.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Ok, claramente la historia tenía que empezar por algún lado, ¿no? Este capítulo dejó planteadas algunas cuestiones fundamentales del fic en general, como el rol de Lincoln en la familia y algunas de sus inseguridades. Un capítulo corto centrado en Lincoln y un accidente mientras jugaba con Lynn._

 _¿Qué es lo que le pasa? ¿Qué tiene? ¿Cómo reaccionan a todo esto los demás miembros de la familia? Comenzaremos a ver los principios de las respuestas en el siguiente capítulo._

 _Espero que les haya gustado. Es una historia que realmente me ha atrapado y a la que ya le tengo cariño. Lo que empezó como escribir un pequeño borrador de "qué pasaría si..." se convirtió en un gigantesco storyboard que desarrollé y planifiqué hasta el punto de hacerme llorar. Si llegaron hasta aquí y no los convencí, les pido que me den el próximo capítulo como última oportunidad. Y si les gustó lo que leyeron, por favor déjenme sus reviews y háganmelo saber. Soy de esos autores que viven de la interacción con los lectores, jajaja. Me encanta responder dudas y charlar con ustedes acerca de la historia, así que pregunten lo que quieran, que mientras no sea spoilearles nada, les contestaré con gusto._

 _¡Un saludo!_


	2. Diagnóstico

_Hola! Vaya sólo puedo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido por la recepción que tuvo hasta ahora este fic (no sé si se fijaron, ni tampoco sé si esta permitido [aunque conozco varios casos], pero también lo publiqué en inglés, je). No sabía que ya había un fandom tan activo, pese a la poca cantidad de historias publicadas._

 _Lo cierto es que si actualicé tan rápido es precisamente por el cariño que me transmitieron en sus reviews. La idea que tenía anotada en mi storyboard(*) [ver final de página] para este capítulo lo volvía un capítulo prácticamente el doble de largo que este. Pero por cuestiones de tiempo y de que el lunes vuelvo a la facultad, si hacía eso iba a tardar mínimo una semana y media más en publicarlo. Y como dije, fue tanto el cariño que recibí de su parte que decidí hacer un pequeño corte (que de todas formas esta bastante bien ubicado, si me permiten decirlo) para que sea igual de largo que el anterior y ustedes disfruten más rápido :D_

 _Quiero agradecerles a todos los que comentaron MrRayney, Phantom1812 (cuyo fic del psicólogo de los Loud empecé a leer y está genial), Fipe2, Junior VB y Alejin. Muchas gracias, y lo único es que espero que no me estén juzgando demasiado pronto por un solo capítulo. Ahora siento que tengo que estar a la altura de sus expectativas, jajajaja._

 _En fin, no hay mucho más que agregar. Los dejo con el cap._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 2:  
Diagnóstico**

 **.**

 **.**

Las hermanas Loud por lo general no se llevaban bien con los lugares silenciosos. Eran muchas chicas jóvenes y enérgicas, cuyo estilo de vida las había vuelto ruidosas por naturaleza. Rara vez se encontraban sin algo que hacer, y sus actividades normalmente atentaban contra la paz del lugar donde se encontraran. Eso explicaba en parte lo mal que se sentían. Tantas horas sentadas, teniendo que hablar en susurros y sin poder hacer nada más que esperar las estaba afectando. Sin embargo, más que nada, lo que las afectaba era el hecho de que todas estuvieran en la sala de espera sin noticia alguna de su hermano Lincoln.

Lori revisó su teléfono. Faltaban quince minutos para las cuatro de la tarde. Habían llegado al hospital casi cinco horas atrás, con Lincoln inconsciente. Al parecer, había estado jugando al fútbol con Lynn cuando recibió un pelotazo, tras el cual se había desmayado. Cuando no pudo hacerlo reaccionar, Lynn entró en pánico y comenzó a gritar. Algunas personas del parque se acercaron a ayudarla y llamaron a una ambulancia. Lola y Lana vieron que la gente se reunía, y cuando se enteraron que era sobre Lincoln, corrieron en busca de sus padres, separándose en algún momento para encontrarlos más rápido. Lori estaba tratando de alejar a Leni de unos adolescentes desesperados por atención femenina cuando vio a Lana. La pequeña corría gritando por sus papás, llorando. Muy preocupada, la mayor de las hermanas Loud se acercó.

— ¡Lana, ¿qué paso?! —Preguntó, sumamente preocupada, agachándose para revisar que no estuviera lastimada.

—E-Está s-s-sangrando y… y… n-no desp-p-pierta —le dijo entre sollozos, mientras las lágrimas continuaban cayendo por sus mejillas y trataba de limpiarse la nariz con el dorso de la mano.

— ¡¿Quién?!

—L-L-Lincoln —dijo, lanzándose para abrazar a su hermana.

Lori literalmente arrastró a Leni lejos de los chicos y fue corriendo hacia donde Lana le dijo. Cuando llegó junto al pequeño grupo de personas, su corazón se salteó dos o tres latidos, pues en efecto su hermano estaba allí en el suelo, claramente inconsciente y con un hilo de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

Sus padres ya estaban ahí, junto a Lola, Lily y Lisa, tratando de calmar a Lynn. Ella les quería explicar lo que había pasado, pero estaba llorando y no lograba hacerse entender. Enseguida llegaron Luna, Lucy y Luan, que desde lejos oyeron llorar a Lana y vieron el pequeño alboroto. Las diez hermanas estaban claramente nerviosas y preocupadas, incluso Lily lloraba. Los padres no estaban mucho mejor, pero querían tranquilizar a sus hijas. Afortunadamente la ambulancia llegó increíblemente rápido, e inmediatamente trasladaron a Lincoln al hospital más cercano.

A partir de ese momento, el tiempo se ralentizó. Cada minuto se volvió una pequeña eternidad. Casi cuarenta minutos después de que hubieran llegado, un doctor finalmente se acercó para decirles cómo estaba Lincoln. El pobre matriculado se vio rápidamente acorralado contra la pared cuando las diez hermanas lo rodearon, bombardeándolo con preguntas acerca del estado de su hermano. Lisa incluso le arrebató las planillas que tenía y comenzó a leer los resultados del análisis por sí misma, hasta que el señor Loud impuso su autoridad como padre para separarlas y les ordenó tajantemente a que se sentaran y se callaran. Con espacio para respirar nuevamente, el doctor les aclaró que Lincoln estaba estable, pero anestesiado. Aún desconocían la causa del desmayo, así que pidió autorización para realizar unos exámenes generales. Los padres accedieron rápidamente, y le preguntaron cuándo podrían verlo. El doctor les dijo que tendrían que esperar a que finalizaran los exámenes y el efecto de la droga, y eso llevaría algunas horas.

Así que la familia Loud se instaló en la sala de espera y esperó. Y esperó. Y esperó. Cinco largas horas en silencio, preocupados. Lori miró a su alrededor. Leni se miraba en un espejo de manos, pero su mente claramente estaba en otro lugar. Luna tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Lynn, quien abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho. Luna y Luan trataban de animarla, aunque ellas también se veían alicaídas. La última no había hecho ni siquiera una broma desde que habían llegado al hospital. Lucy tenía en sus manos una de sus novelas de vampiros abierta en la misma página desde hacía casi media hora, mientras Lisa mencionaba en voz alta todas las posibles causas del desmayo de Lincoln y sus respectivos tratamientos. Las gemelas, por su parte, estaban todavía asustadas por haber visto a su hermano inconsciente en el suelo y con la cara llena de sangre. Estaban sentadas juntas, Lola apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Lana, sin importarle que su peinado perfecto se estuviera ensuciando con el polvo de la gorra de su hermana.

Lori suspiró y volvió a ver su teléfono. Diez minutos para las cuatro, y cinco nuevos mensajes de Bobby. Quería saber cómo seguía todo. Ella rápidamente le respondió que todavía no tenían noticias. Él le envió una carita triste y le volvió a decir que en cuanto saliera de su trabajo iría al hospital a verla. También le dijo que Ronnie Anne estaba sumamente preocupada, y que le gustaría visitarlo también.

Estaba por decirle que quizás no era la mejor idea cuando una puerta se abrió y el mismo doctor de más temprano salió. Todas se levantaron de inmediato, pero su padre las detuvo antes de que se movieran. Se acercó al doctor junto a su esposa.

— ¿Y, doctor? ¿Alguna novedad?

—Bueno, aún no sabemos con exactitud qué fue lo que lo trajo aquí, pero por lo menos sabemos que no es una infección.

—Eso es bueno, ¿no?

—Podría serlo. Está respondiendo a los medicamentos, lo cual siempre es bueno. Todavía es temprano para que los análisis de sangre confirmen algo, pero pronto tendremos la tomografía, y con suerte descartaremos problemas más graves.

—De acuerdo —dijo el señor Loud, abrazando a su esposa—. ¿Cómo está él?

—Para eso venía. Ya pasó el efecto de la anestesia, y despertó hace unos minutos. Estaba bastante confundido, pero pude tranquilizarlo. Le haría bien verlos. Aunque todavía está un poco cansado —añadió, mirando de reojo a las hermanas de su paciente—, así que quizás sería mejor si no… Em… Si pudiéramos…

—Que las niñas entren tranquilas y no lo alteren —lo ayudó la señora Loud.

—Sí, eso. Pueden entrar, pero con cuidado.

—Muy bien. Muchas gracias, doctor.

El doctor se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y la mantuvo abierta, esperando a que la familia entrara al área de las habitaciones. Antes que eso, el señor Loud se acercó a sus hijas.

—De acuerdo. Niñas, escuchen con atención. Vamos a entrar a ver a Lincoln, PERO si una de ustedes levanta la voz o hace algo que pueda llegar a molestar a Lincoln, todas volverán aquí. ¿Entendido?

—Sí —respondieron.

—Seguramente estará muy cansado, así que vayan con cuidado. Traten de no moverlo mucho, y no se sienten ni se apoyen en su cama.

—Y no toquen nada —agregó la madre.

Una vez se pusieron de acuerdo en que no harían nada y se portarían muy bien, pasaron por la puerta y accedieron finalmente al área de las habitaciones. Siguieron al doctor por el largo pasillo, que tenía puertas en ambos lados. Las chicas buscaban desesperadamente la habitación de Lincoln, como si temieran que el doctor se equivocara y la pasara de largo. Veían a través de cada puerta abierta, y a medida que continuaban avanzando, se sentían cada vez más nerviosas.

El interminable pasillo era extremadamente silencioso. Sus pasos resonaban en las paredes, interrumpidos solamente por la ocasional conversación entre enfermeros que llevaban algún carro con medicinas y equipos médicos. Vieron muchas habitaciones ocupadas, algunas con visitas dentro y otras con el paciente sólo en su cama. Algunos se veían felices, mirando televisión o leyendo alguna revista, mientras que otros parecían estar sintiendo mucho dolor, o se veían terriblemente cansados.

Lori rezó porque su hermano estuviera bien.

—Aquí estamos —dijo finalmente el doctor, deteniéndose en una puerta y entrando a la habitación—. Hola, amiguito. Me encontré con algunas personas en el pasillo. Pasen.

El resto de la familia entró, y Lori suspiró aliviada. Lincoln estaba sentado en su cama, sonriendo por ver su familia. De no ser por el hecho de que tenía una gasa en su brazo, de donde seguramente le habían extraído sangre, y por el hecho de que llevaba una bata de hospital, podría haber estado acostado en la cama de su habitación.

— ¡Mamá, papá! —Dijo, levantándose de la cama.

—Lincoln, ¿qué te dije? —Le reprochó el doctor. El chico se sentó nuevamente, con los pies colgando en el costado de la cama.

—Que no me levantara —respondió, un poco avergonzado.

—Oh, hijo —dijo la señora Loud, acercándose a él con Lily en sus brazos—. Cuánto me alegra verte bien.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Le preguntó su papá.

—Bien. Ya no me duele la cabeza.

—Me dijo que últimamente ha estado teniendo muchos dolores de cabeza y problemas para dormir. ¿Se los había comentado a ustedes? —Preguntó el doctor.

— ¿Qué? No, no nos lo dijo… Lincoln, ¿por qué no nos dijiste nada?

—Yo… No sé… Pensé que no era nada grave —respondió, jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos—. No quería preocuparlos por nada.

—Lincoln, tienes que decirnos ese tipo de cosas. Nosotros juzgaremos si es algo por lo que hay que preocuparse o no —le dijo su madre, tratando de contener a Lily, quien quería lanzarse directo hacia su hermano.

Las palabras de la señora Loud sonaron un poco más enojadas de lo que ella pretendía, por lo que Lincoln bajó la vista.

—Mamá, no regañes a Lincoln ahora —intervino Lori, acercándose a la cama y sonriéndole un tanto aliviada a su hermano—. Hey, Linc.

—Hola Lori —le respondió, animado—. Te ves cansada.

—Fue un largo día —dijo con una sonrisa.

Lincoln iba a decir algo, pero sintió que alguien tiraba de su bata. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio que Lana y Lola estaban junto a él, mirándolo con los ojos aguados y sus labios temblando.

— ¿Vas a estar bien? —Preguntó Lola, casi sin voz.

—Recupérate pronto, Lincoln, por favor —dijo Lana, abrazando la pierna de su hermano mayor.

Él les acarició las cabezas con ternura. En ese momento, el doctor se excusó y dejó a la familia sola en la habitación.

—Chicas, chicas, tranquilas. Estoy bien. Parecen muy nerviosas.

—Todas lo estamos, hermano —dijo Luna, acercándose también—. Estábamos muy asustadas.

—Yo… Lo siento.

— ¿Qué? ¿Puedes sentir que estábamos asustadas? —Pregunto Leni de repente—. ¿Ahora puede leer mentes?

—Creo que nuestro hermano está expresando un arrepentimiento injustificado y exagerado que nace desde un sentimiento de culpa por habernos hecho preocuparnos ante la falta de certezas sobre su estado de salud post-traumatismo y posterior pérdida de conocimiento —le explicó Lisa, acomodándose las gafas con el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

—Hijo, no te disculpes, no tienes que sentirte culpable. No es culpa tuya —le aseguro su padre.

—Lincoln no es el único que se siente culpable por algo que no debería —dijo Lucy—. Lynn también se siente así.

Todos, en especial Lincoln, voltearon a ver a Lynn. En efecto, mientras que el resto de las niñas se habían acercado lentamente a la cama de su hermano, Lynn estaba apoyada contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre su abdomen, como si estuviera abrazándose a sí misma.

— ¿Lynn? —Preguntó la madre.

—Lynn, tú no tuviste nada que ver en todo esto —le aseguró Lincoln—. Lo sabes, ¿cierto?

Lynn desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luna se acerco a ella y le acarició el brazo.

—Lynn, en serio, estoy bien. No te sientas mal.

La chica continuó mirando hacia abajo durante unos segundos. Luego se separó bruscamente del brazo de Luna y se acercó a paso rápido hacia Lincoln, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Lincoln y Lori inmediatamente reconocieron ese lenguaje corporal. Era el mismo que usaba siempre que quería golpear a alguien. La hermana mayor trató de ponerse en su camino, pero su madre la detuvo. Lori la miro confundida, pero la señora Loud solamente sonrió y señaló para que mirara.

Lynn se colocó justo delante de Lincoln, con las gemelas aún abrazando sus piernas, mirando confundidas a su hermana. Lynn se quedó quieta allí unos pocos segundos. De repente se lanzó hacia Lincoln. El chico creyó que iba a hacerle una de sus tomas de lucha —estaba casi seguro de que iba a hacerle la llave mata leones—, pero quedó absolutamente sorprendido cuando vio que sólo lo estaba abrazando. Muy suavemente, además. Eso no era para nada común en ella.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Lori también se acercó a abrazarlo. Y Luna, y luego Leni. Y pronto todas las hermanas tenían rodeado a Lincoln en un suave abrazo grupal. Permanecieron así durante algunos minutos, con los padres observando todo con una sonrisa.

—Niñas, dejen respirar a Lincoln.

Ellas se separaron un poco y ahora que se habían quitado ese peso de encima, todas parecían más relajadas. Tomaron algunas sillas de plástico que había en la habitación —y algunas de la habitación vacía de al lado— y se sentaron alrededor de la cama, mientras trataban de iniciar alguna conversación. Y aunque todavía cumplían con su promesa de no levantar la voz, todas querían hablar con Lincoln al mismo tiempo, y él no entendía a ninguna.

—Chicas, hablen de a una. El doctor dijo que pasará un rato antes de que tengamos los resultados de los estudios, no hace falta apurarse.

Lincoln vio que Luan abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente la cerró.

—Luan, quieres decir una broma, ¿no es así?

— ¡No, no! —Respondió en seguida, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza, aunque ni ella se lo creía—. No es el momento para hacer bromas.

—De hecho, estoy algo aburrido. Creo que me vendría bien un alivio cómico —insistió, con una sonrisa.

—Vamos, Luan, que sea rápido —dijo también Lori.

Viendo que todas sus hermanas la miraban con una pequeña sonrisa, la comediante dejó de auto-censurarse.

—Mamá y papá tienen razón, tenemos para rato aquí, supongo que vamos a tener que ser _pacientes_.

Hubo un silencio durante unos segundos, a lo cual Luan estaba acostumbrada. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para ver a Lincoln cerrando los ojos, con su pecho moviéndose como si estuviera temblando.

—Lincoln, ¿qué te pasa? —Preguntó Lynn, creyendo que quizás se estaba agitando nuevamente.

Él se llevó una mano a la cara, cubriéndose el rostro. Ahora su pecho definitivamente estaba convulsionando.

— ¿Lincoln? —Lo llamó Lori, también.

Finalmente levanto la vista, sonriéndole a todas sus hermanas.

—"Paciente" —repitió, antes de comenzar a reír.

Todas lo miraron estupefactas durante unos minutos, hasta que Luna también comenzó a reír despacio. Se miraron entre ellas, y una a una comenzaron a contagiarse la risa, riendo cada vez más fuerte, hasta que al final los once chicos estallaban en carcajadas, con sus padres mirando todo desde un costado, felices de ver a su familia unida y contenta.

Esa imagen de sus once hijos riendo juntos quedaría grabada en sus memorias como una fotografía; la última reunión feliz de la familia entera.

Continuaron hablando durante un largo rato, hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, y el doctor entró, con varios papeles y lo que parecía ser una radiografía enrollada. Las chicas apenas lograron contenerse y no rodearlo nuevamente para que les diga qué era lo que tenía su hermano.

—Disculpen, ¿podría hablar con ustedes un momento, señores Loud? —Pidió el doctor, señalando hacia afuera de la habitación.

—Enseguida volvemos, cielo —le dijo la señora Loud a Lincoln, antes de salir de la habitación junto a su esposo y al médico.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, todas las hermanas se colocaron contra la puerta, tratando de escuchar sobre qué hablaban los adultos.

— ¿Qué dicen? —Preguntó Lana, pegando su oreja contra la madera.

—Shh —la chistó Luan—, no se escucha si hablas.

—Shh, no se escucha si le dices que no hable —dijo Lola.

— ¡Shh, que no ven que están haciendo más ruido tratando de callar a los demás! —Se quejó Lynn.

—Chicas, bajen la voz, o van a… —comenzó a decir Lincoln.

— ¡Silencio! —Le gritaron sus hermanas, volteándose furiosas a verlo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, con los padres para nada sorprendidos de encontrarse a las niñas tratando de escuchar. Ellas se quedaron paralizadas unos instantes, antes de sonreír y adoptar poses casuales. Esperaban recibir algún tipo de sermón, pero su padre simplemente suspiró.

—Chicas, saluden a Lincoln —dijo finalmente—. Lori, llévalas a casa.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Dijeron al unísono.

— ¡Pero si recién llegamos!

— ¡El doctor todavía no nos dijo cómo está!

— ¡Es muy temprano!

— ¡Quiero quedarme con Lincoln!

— ¡SILENCIO!

Todas se callaron de inmediato tras el grito de su padre. Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza, masajeándose las sienes.

—Chicas, mañana es un día de escuela y se está haciendo tarde. Vayan a casa, cenen, y acuéstense a dormir temprano. Su madre y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Lori, llévalas a casa.

—Pero, papá…

—Llévalas. A. Casa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Lori no veía a su padre tan nervioso. Parecía estar conteniéndose para no gritarles, lo cual era alarmante. ¿Qué le había dicho el doctor? Pese a lo mucho que quería quedarse junto a su hermano hasta estar cien por ciento segura de que no tenía nada, supo de inmediato que pelear sólo les traería problemas.

—Vamos, chicas. Saluden a Lincoln.

Viendo que Lori se había rendido, el resto de las chicas bajaron la cabeza, derrotadas. Una a una se acercaron a Lincoln, abrazándolo y deseándole una pronta recuperación. Él les dijo una por una que todo estaría bien, con una gran sonrisa. Un minuto más tarde, Lori condujo a todas sus hermanas hasta el estacionamiento del hospital. Entraron a la camioneta sin siquiera preocuparse por tratar de tener algún buen asiento. Mientras aseguraba a Lily en su asiento especial, Lori rezaba para sus adentros porque nada le pasara a su hermano.

De nuevo en la habitación, la señora Loud trataba de calmar a su esposo.

—Creo que fui demasiado duro con ellas —decía él.

—No te preocupes, cielo. Ellas entienden que nosotros también estamos nerviosos.

—Lamento mucho toda la situación —dijo el doctor—. Pero creo que lo mejor era hablarlo con ustedes primero.

Se acerco a uno de los aparatos que había en las paredes. A Lincoln le parecía una simple pantalla de luz, pero recordaba haber visto series y películas donde los doctores ponían radiografías contra esas pantallas para poder verlas mejor.

—Todavía no tenemos los análisis de sangre. Pero llegaron los resultados de la tomografía —dijo el doctor, sin mirar ni a Lincoln ni a sus padres.

— ¿Y qué muestran? —Preguntó la señora Loud.

El doctor, tal y como Lincoln supuso, colocó la tomografía contra la pantalla. El niño no sabía realmente qué era lo que estaba viendo. Muchas manchas borrosas y algunos puntos blancos aquí y allá. Parecía haber cinco o seis de esos puntos, todos bastante pequeños. Luego se dio cuenta de que el contorno de todas aquellas manchas parecían la forma de su cabeza vista desde arriba. El doctor contempló la reacción de los padres y de Lincoln, con los brazos cruzados y un puño sobre su boca. Casi parecía estar esperando que comprendieran sin necesidad de explicarles nada.

Lincoln ciertamente no lo entendía, pero parecía que sus padres sí.

—E-Eso… No… ¿Acaso…? —Decía su padre, mirando incrédulo la pantalla.

—No… No, no… —Repetía su madre, cubriéndose la boca con las manos.

Lincoln comenzó a inquietarse. Su madre trabajaba en un consultorio médico. Aunque fuera dentista, eso la capacitaba para leer radiografías, ¿no? ¿Por qué se veía tan impactada por lo que veía?

— ¿Mamá? —La llamó, pero parecía perdida en la imagen que tenía frente a sí, negando con la cabeza y repitiendo la misma palabra una y otra vez.

—No… No…

— ¿Papá? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es lo que tengo?

Viendo que los padres estaban en un estado de shock, el doctor se acercó lentamente hacia la cama. Se agachó hasta estar a la altura del chico y estiró su brazo tentativamente, hasta colocarlo sobre el hombro de Lincoln. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero era evidente que no encontraba las palabras. Finalmente respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos.

—Lo siento, Lincoln.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Vieron el primer capítulo, "Left in the dark", cuando se apagan las luces y Lola y Lana se asustan? ¿O en "Toads and tiaras", cuando Lana se siente mal porque no puede ser tan bonita y femenina como las demás chicas? Bueno, yo morí de ternura con esas dos escenas. Y es que uno a veces se olvida que tienen sólo 6 años. Así que si les parecía que estaban llorando mucho, pues esa es la justificación que yo le encontré._

 _Uff, me gustó escribir esto. Mucho. Lo que no tengo ni idea es lo del tema de la tomografía, en lo que se refiere al tiempo que tardan y eso. De todas formas me mandé una tremenda investigación para este fic. Revisé bastantes cosas para darle al fic un aire realista, y creo que lo logré. No en este capítulo, sino en el que viene. Ya verán._

 _El próximo capítulo es un verdadero quiebre en la historia. Y contará con un cameo especial de un personaje muy... em... particular. Pero no quiero decir nada más. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado._

 _Como siempre, por favor dejenme sus reviews, realmente me motivan muchísimo y hacen que encuentre tiempo donde no lo tengo para escribir. Muchas gracias, hasta la próxima actualización._

 _P.D.: [*]=sólo para informar(?, mi storyboard no se acerca ni siquiera a lo que es un storyboard profesional, obviamente. Tengo un cuaderno donde, cuando empecé a pensar en la idea del fic, me puse a dibujar algunas escenas particulares. No soy bueno dibujando, pero estudio arquitectura, y en lo que se refiere a croquis rápidos, bueno, masomenos me manejo. Dibujé las escenas más importantes en el momento que empecé a crearlo. La primera imagen fue la de Lincoln desmayándose y Lynn a su lado, que es donde terminó el cap anterior. Después tengo una de este capítulo, un dibujo de Lincoln con cada una de sus hermanas, y después 3 finales distintos (because mystery). Los dibujos los tomé como los núcleos de lo que quiero transmitir en general a lo largo del fic, y después en un documento de Word armé toda una lista de lo que va pasando, paso por paso, dividido por los capítulos que supongo me van a quedar. Como dije, este capítulo en verdad iba a ser más largo, así que como pueden ver, tampoco es que estoy atado a eso. Lo tomo como guía para cuando escribo, nomás. Después los personajes son los que me llevan en una dirección o la otra._


	3. Loud y House

_Ok, finalmente está terminado el capítulo 3. Podría haberlo subido ayer, pero tenía que terminar la traducción en inglés, que me lleva mucho tiempo. Y podría haber subido el capítulo 3 hace cuatro días. Pero de hacerlo, no estarían frente a... *música de John Cena* EL CAPÍTULO DEFINITIVO. EL ACERCAMIENTO EMOCIONAL MÁS BRUTAL JAMÁS REALIZADO A LOS PERSONAJES DE THE LOUD HOUSE. UNA EDICIÓN ESPECIAL DOBLE QUE ES UN 15% MÁS LARGA QUE LOS DOS CAPÍTULOS PREVIOS COMBINADOS. UNA MÁQUINA DE PALABRAS ESCRITAS QUE GARANTIZAN QUE LLORES Y TRABAJA A OVERCLOCKING PARA ASEGURARTE DE QUE RECIBAS LA PALIZA EMOCIONAL QUE EL RESUMEN DE ESTA HISTORIA TE PROMETIO QUE TENDRÍAS. ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE UN 100% DE PROBABILIDAD DE HACERTE LLORAR, CON UN 66% DE POSIBILIDADES DE SER UN GOLPE CRÍTICO. AL MENOS QUE TENGAS UNA FRÍA E INERTE PIEDRA EN TU CORAZÓN, ESTE CAPÍTULO TE HARÁ LLORAR COMO NO LO HAS HECHO DESDE TY INFANCIA. CON LA PRESENCIA ESTELAR DE UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES MÁS ICÓNICOS DE LA HISTORIA MODERNA DE LA TELEVISION, Y UNA INVESTIGACIÓN MÉDICA REALIZADA POR EL AUTOR PARA QUE ESTO FUERA LO MÁS CERCANO A LA REALIDAD POSIBLE. ARE - YOU - READY?!_

 _Sin nada mas que decirles, tras esa increíble presentación, los dejo con el cap. Muchísimas gracias como siempre a quienes me dejaron sus comentarios. Son los que me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante con este drama._

 _Disclaimer: The Loud House no me pertenece. Estoy bastante seguro de que si me acercara a Nickelodeon con este fic a modo de propuesta para una película para cuando decidan terminar la serie, entonces sí podría pertenecerme. Hasta entonces, no._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 3:  
Loud y House**

 **.**

 **.**

Los vecinos, por lo general, miraban con desprecio la casa del 1216 de la Franklin Avenue, la casa de los Loud. No había hora del día en la que no se escuchara el alboroto que se gestaba en esa casa de locos. Las inmobiliarias ya habían recibido algunas demandas por no haber avisado a sus clientes que su propiedad se encontraba a metros de una casa donde vivían diez niños hiperactivos, ruidosos y con poco respeto por la privacidad ajena. Sin otras opciones, los vecinos simplemente habían aprendido a convivir con el ruido. Era como salir a caminar bajo la lluvia, sin paraguas. Al principio es bastante molesto, pero llega un momento en el que tu cerebro decide que no vale la pena continuar gastando energía en reconocer el impacto de cada gota sobre tu cuerpo, y pasa a un modo en el que sabes que está lloviendo —y quizás alguna gota en tus ojos te lo recuerde—, pero en general ya no te importa. Así de acostumbrados a los Loud estaban los vecinos.

Fue por ello que, aquella noche de domingo, fueron capaces de notar que la tormenta torrencial de todas las noches ahora era tan sólo una simple llovizna. Alguien que viviera en otro barrio se habría sorprendido del sonido de guitarras eléctricas, televisión, y lo que parecían ser autos de karting. Pero los vecinos de toda la vida se percataron de sutiles diferencias. Obviamente, nadie decidió darle demasiada importancia hacia el asunto. En primer lugar, porque no era asunto suyo. En segundo lugar, porque un poco menos de ruido siempre sería bienvenido. Y finalmente, porque en verdad no estaban muy seguros de que su impresión fuera correcta. Después de todo, ciertamente aún se oía una conmoción. Quizás su intuición se equivocaba.

Lo cierto es que su intuición no podía estar más acertada. La clave estaba en los detalles.

Por ejemplo, Luan veía, como todas las noches, su programa favorito de comedia, _Fail Armada._ La televisión estaba a todo volumen, como siempre era necesario para poder oír algo por encima del resto de la casa, pero esta noche faltaban sus carcajadas cada vez que alguien se caía o hacía algo tonto. Los vecinos tampoco oían un balón de fútbol americano rebotar por todas las paredes de la casa, derribando muebles a diestra y siniestra. Solo se escuchaba un golpeteo contra el dintel de la puerta producido por la pelota de béisbol que Lynn lanzaba, mientras esperaba sentada en la escalera. El show de luces y explosiones de la habitación de Lisa también brillaba por su ausencia; no hacía falta tantos aparatos para leer sus libros de medicina. Lola y Lana, a primera vista, parecían estar haciendo lo mismo de siempre, manejando el karting por la casa y jugando con sapos e iguanas. Sin embargo, las dos trataban de estar lo más cerca posible de la puerta de entrada, esperando que se abriera en cualquier momento. Luna también parecía cumplir con su rutina, tocando su guitarra con los amplificadores al máximo. Pero no estaba tocando nada de _Smooch_ , _Wink-182_ , _Bomb Yovi,_ _Aero is Myth_ , o _Rhymes 'n' Proses_ como solía hacer para descargar su energía acumulada. Estaba tocando una canción de _We Totally Have a Name_ , la banda que toda la familia Loud sabía que Luna sólo escuchaba o tocaba cuando se sentía particularmente vulnerable. Los vecinos no encontrarían mucha diferencia, pues oirían los enérgicos riffs de guitarra y creerían que era una simple canción de punk rock, como siempre. Por supuesto, no tenían forma de medir el sentimiento y la preocupación que la chica le daba a los versos de ' _Dumb Reminder_ s'.

— _Honestly, I'd give anything, to be with you, right now..._

Lucy era la única que parecía continuar con sus actividades normalmente. Nadie la había visto desde que habían llegado a la casa, así que suponían que estaba escondida en los ductos de ventilación, escribiendo algún poema.

Mientras tanto, Lori y Leni estaban en su habitación cuidando a Lily. Leni estaba acostada en su cama, levantando en el aire a su hermana bebé, que disfrutaba enormemente separarse del suelo, estallando en risas y moviendo sus pequeños brazos con emoción. Lori trataba de sonreír ante aquella vista. En verdad quería hacerlo, sonreír, divertirse y distraerse. Pero lo único que hacía era ver la pantalla de su teléfono. Le había enviado cuatro mensajes a sus padres, preguntándoles dónde estaban, cómo estaba Lincoln y si llegarían a la hora de la cena. Los cuatro mensajes habían sido enviados, recibidos y leídos, pero ella no había recibido ninguna respuesta.

Quería calmarse. Realmente, lo único que quería era tranquilizarse y convencerse a sí misma de que todo estaba bien. Pero si en algo la había afectado ser la hermana mayor de una familia tan grande como la suya, era que se preocupaba mucho por todos y cada uno de sus hermanos. Y, aunque jamás se lo diría en voz alta a nadie, ni siquiera a Bobby, lo cierto era que quizás ella se preocupaba un poquito más por Lincoln. Que él estuviera en el hospital la ponía muy nerviosa. Estar sin noticias sólo empeoraba todo.

Ninguna lo diría abiertamente, pero en realidad era bien sabido que Lincoln era el hermano favorito de todas. Ninguna pasaba mucho tiempo con él; no más que con el resto de sus hermanas, por lo menos. Tampoco era que pelearan menos con él. Ni por asomo. Ellas normalmente lo racionalizaban argumentando que era porque él era el único niño entre tantas mujeres. ¿Cómo no ser sobreprotectoras con su único hermano?

Quizás era por el hecho de que todas lo quisieran muchísimo, o porque realmente era el único miembro de la familia que se las arreglaba para tener tiempo para todas las hermanas. Sea cual fuere el motivo, Lori había llegado a la conclusión desde hacía un tiempo de que Lincoln era el eslabón más fuerte de la familia. No importa qué tan tristes, solas o desesperadas estuvieran, todas sabían que siempre contarían con Lincoln para calmarlas y ayudarlas en todo lo que pudiera. Lo amaban. Y en aquel momento, estaban sumamente preocupadas.

—No lo entiendo, Lori —dijo de repente Leni, mientras seguía jugando con Lily—. En los hospitales te dan medicinas, ¿no?

—Sí.

— ¿Y por qué no le dan a Lincoln la medicina que necesita así se cura? ¿Por qué todavía está ahí?

—No lo sé.

—Pero está bien, ¿verdad? Mamá y papá nos avisarían si no estuviera bien, ¿no?

Lori no le respondió. Estaba revisando su teléfono, esperando encontrar alguna respuesta a esa misma pregunta. Cerró los ojos y llevo una mano a su frente. Le dolía la cabeza de los nervios. Tampoco ayudaba que la casa estuviera tan ruidosa. Hasta ahora había estado siendo piadosa —no quería molestar a sus hermanas sabiendo que estaban tan afectadas como ella. Pero sus padres la habían dejado a cargo, y debía asegurarse de que todo estuviera bajo…

¡DING!

Tras los breves segundos que ocurrieron luego de que tocaran el timbre, cualquier pizca de control que quedaba en la casa se perdió por completo. Lori y Leni corrieron escaleras abajo, pisándole los talones a Luna. Al llegar a la base de las escaleras, se encontraron con que el resto de sus hermanas estaban peleándose para abrir la puerta.

— ¡Basta! —Gritó Lori, deteniendo inmediatamente a sus hermanas—. Lynn, abre la puerta.

Ya que era la que estaba más cerca, Lynn rápidamente abrió la puerta, con las gemelas asomándose por detrás de ella para ver mejor.

— ¿Lincoln? —Dijeron las tres chicas al mismo tiempo, antes de ver lo que tenían delante de ellas.

—Um, no, me llamo Jeff —respondió un muy confundido adolescente con problemas de acné, que llevaba dos inconfundibles cajas cuadradas—. ¿Pizza Planeta?

Nunca, en sus cinco semanas en aquel empleo de medio tiempo, Jeff había visto diez personas te decepcionadas por recibir sus pizzas a tiempo. Las tres niñas que le habían abierto la puerta de la casa lo miraron casi con repudio.

—Estúpida pizza —dijo Lynn, alejándose furiosamente de la puerta, buscando de nuevo su pelota de béisbol.

Lori recibió y pagó las pizzas. Logró llevarlas hasta la mesa sin que nadie tratara de derribarla, lo cual sólo acentuaba el estado de ánimo de todas las hermanas. De todas formas, en cuanto abrió la primera caja de su pizza especial de doce porciones, nadie dudó en tomar la suya. Comenzaron a cenar, disfrutando del delicioso sabor del queso derretido. No habían pensado mucho en eso, pero no habían comido en casi todo el día, y estaban hambrientas. Con sus estómagos comenzando a llenarse, el humor de las hermanas Loud mejoró considerablemente.

—Oigan, ¿saben qué queso le pone Sherlock Holmes a sus pizzas? _Emmental_ , Watson. Ja ja, ¿entienden?

— ¡Está a punto de empezar un nuevo episodio de Princesas y Dragones, y alguien va a tener que verlo conmigo! —Exclamó Lola, entre bocados.

—Puaj, no yo. Hoy me toca cuidar a Izzy. ¡Creo que está a punto de mudar de piel!

—Eso es, o sea, totalmente desagradable —le dijo Leni a Lana.

—Esta pizza es lo único que logra llenar parcialmente el vacío interior de mi oscura alma.

—Es deliciosa —agregó Lynn.

— _Eat the rich, take one bite now, come back for more_ —tarareó Luna, entre bocados.

—El queso parece estar sólo medio grado centígrado debajo de su punto de fusión, lo cual lo deja en el punto perfecto para disfrutar de sus cualidades sensibles al gusto.

— ¡Pues no sé ustedes! —Dijo Lana, terminando de comer su porción y poniéndose de pie sobre la mesa—. ¡Pero yo estoy lista para pelear por la última…!

Su sonrisa y determinación se apagaron al ver la caja. No había una última porción. Había dos.

—No hace falta pelear —se apresuró a decir Lori, notando de inmediato que todas sus hermanas miraban la porción que no debería estar sobrando—, pedí dos pizzas.

Abrió la otra caja, y todas pudieron repetir. La segunda parte de la mesa fue mucho más silenciosa que la primera.

Cuando acabaron de cenar, cada hermana volvió a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que el delivery llegara. Lori estaba subiendo la escalera cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar. Rápidamente lo revisó. Quedó de pie en medio de la escalera, congelada en su lugar, leyendo el mensaje. Una y otra vez.

Finalmente, fue hasta su habitación a paso acelerado. Tomó su silbato y bajó de nuevo hasta la sala. Sopló con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndose oír por encima de todo el ruido. Podrían estar distraídas, pero todas las chicas sabían que no acudir a un silbatazo de Lori sólo podría traer consecuencias. En cuestión de segundos, todas las hermanas y las mascotas estaban ordenadas en una fila de mayor a menor. Lynn y Lucy se miraron al notar que había un hueco entre ellas.

—Muy bien, escuchen —dijo Lori, caminando nerviosamente frente a todas sus hermanas. No tenía sus gafas ni su chaqueta militar, pero no por eso inspiraba menos respeto y temor —. Son casi las nueve de la noche, y mañana es lunes. Eso significa que todas tenemos escuela, y ya estamos pasados del horario para tener un buen descanso.

—En realidad, los ciclos de sueño duran una hora y media en promedio, y una noche de descanso se consigue fácilmente con…

—Lisa —la interrumpió Lori, colocándose frente a la pequeña—, no hablarás si no se te pide que lo hagas. ¿Entendido?

—Si, señora —respondió la niña, con la mirada firme hacia el frente.

—Excelente. Como les decía, es hora de ir a dormir. Así que tienen diez minutos para arreglarse, y luego TODAS irán a sus habitaciones, donde se quedarán acostadas en silencio hasta dormirse.

—Pero Lincoln todavía no…

— ¡Esas son las órdenes! —Gritó Lori, silenciando las protestas—. Ahora, a sus habitaciones. Si llego a enterarme de que alguna de ustedes sale a algún lugar que no sea el baño, desearán no haber sido tan valientes.

Rápidamente, todas subieron por la escalera, rumbo a sus respectivas habitaciones. Lori volteó suspirando, sacando su teléfono para leer una vez más el mensaje que había recibido.

— ¿Lori?

La rubia volteó. Luan estaba de pie en la base de la escalera, unos escalones por debajo de Luna.

—Luan —dijo Lori, recuperando su postura dictatorial—, creo que fui clara cuando dije que…

— ¿Le pasó algo a Lincoln? —Preguntó su hermana menor, con las manos juntas sobre su pecho.

La mayor no respondió de inmediato. Se quedo mirando su teléfono.

— ¿Te dijeron algo? —Volvió a preguntar Luan.

—Yo… No lo sé…

—Lincoln también es nuestro hermano —dijo Luna, acercándose un tanto enfadada hacia Lori—. Si algo… Si te dijeron algo, más vale que nos digas, porque…

— ¡No sé nada! —Dijo Lori, mostrándoles la pantalla de su teléfono. Las dos hermanas se acercaron a leer el mensaje.

"Lori, que tus hermanas se acuesten temprano y asegúrate de que lleguen a tiempo a la escuela. Tu madre y yo nos quedaremos aquí esta noche."

— ¿Sólo eso? —Dijo Luan—. ¿Por qué se quedan en el hospital? ¿Está bien? ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Por qué no te lo dicen?

—Shh, shh, tranquila —le dijo, abrazándola para calmarla, pues parecía al borde del llanto—. Cálmate. Seguramente… Seguramente todavía no tienen los resultados de los exámenes. El hospital no puede dejar que se vaya sin saber qué es lo que tiene. Quizás tenga que pasar una noche en observación. Mamá y papá no deben querer que se quede sólo en un hospital, ¿está bien? No se preocupen.

Pese a que estaba tratando de convencerse a sí misma, sus palabras parecieron calmar a Luan. Lori se acerco a Luna.

—Todo va a estar bien. Vayan a dormir. Todas necesitamos descansar.

* * *

—Muy bien. Lucy, Lana, Lola, aquí les toca —dijo Lori, dejando a las más pequeñas en la entrada de su escuela primaria.

Las tres chicas bajaron inmediatamente de la camioneta, dirigiéndose hacia sus respectivos salones. Habiendo dejado a Lisa en la Universidad, donde pronto estaría dando una disertación acerca de la colisión de partículas y su posible uso en la industria de la gelatina, sólo quedaban en el auto las cinco hermanas mayores. La secundaria sólo estaba a tres calles de distancia, así que pronto estarían entrando a clases. La escuela y estar con sus amigas era justamente lo que necesitaban para distraerse un poco.

—Nuestra profesora de educación física dijo que hoy nos dejará usar verdaderas raquetas de tennis, y no esas tontas paletas de madera. Estoy seguro de que puedo enviar una pelota desde el gimnasio hasta la calle de enfrente.

—Más vale que lo disfrutes, porque será la última vez que te dejen usarlas.

—Pff, por favor, en cuanto vea mi _drive_ va a rogarme para que participe en las regionales.

—Me imagino.

Lori estacionó la camioneta en el estacionamiento de la escuela. Estaba a punto de bajar junto a sus hermanas cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar nuevamente. Pensando que sería Bobby, impaciente por verla, lo revisó. Todo su cuerpo se tensó cuando vio que era un mensaje de sus padres, y a medida que iba leyendo lo que le habían enviado, la sangre de sus venas comenzó a congelarse.

"Lori, en cuanto dejes a todas tus hermanas en la escuela, ven con Leni al hospital. Sólo ustedes dos. Que las otras no se enteren."

Comenzó a respirar profundamente, y su corazón entró a trabajar a doble velocidad. No le habían dicho nada raro. No le habían dicho nada para preocuparse. Nada en aquel mensaje insinuaba que algo malo había pasado. ¿Por qué, entonces, su corazón parecía estar preparándose para recibir terribles noticias?

— ¡Lori! Vas a llegar tarde —le gritó Lynn, viendo que su hermana se había quedado dentro de la camioneta.

Lori trato de serenarse. Tenía que ir con Leni al hospital sin que el resto de las chicas se entere. Había que inventar una excusa para llevársela.

—Ustedes vayan. Leni, ven conmigo —la llamó.

—Pero la escuela está hacia allá —respondió Leni, señalando hacia el restaurante italiano de la esquina, antes de corregir la dirección de su brazo.

—Solo ven, tenemos que ir a casa —dijo irritada.

— ¿Por qué tienes que volver a casa? —Preguntó Luna—. ¿Y por qué te llevas a Leni?

—Porque… —El cerebro de Lori buscaba una excusa que la sacara del aprieto y evitara que siguieran preguntándole. ¿Pero qué podría…? Por supuesto. —Tuve uno de _esos_ incidentes. Y saben… _Esa_ clase de incidentes.

—Ooooh —respondieron las cuatro hermanas, de pronto comprensivas.

— ¿Y por qué quieres que vaya contigo? —Preguntó Leni.

—Porque me quedé sin provisiones, y necesito que me prestes, ¿está bien? Y no sé dónde las guardas, así que sube al auto en este instante y vamos a casa.

Lo irritada que sonaba ciertamente ayudó a que su coartada fuera más creíble. Leni se despidió de sus hermanas y subió a la camioneta junto a Lori. Ella rápidamente encendió la camioneta y se alejó de la escuela calle arriba.

—Eso es extraño —dijo Lynn, con suspicacia—, nuestra casa está hacia el otro lado.

—Y Lori ya tuvo _eso_ este mes. Y esa es una _regla_ que no puedes romper. Ja ja.

—Se veía un poco nerviosa. ¿Por qué estaría…?

Luna no terminó la frase, pero las tres inmediatamente pensaron en lo mismo.

— ¡Lincoln! —Dijeron.

— ¡El hospital está hacia allá! —Señaló Luan, en la dirección por la cual Lori había manejado.

— ¿Creen que le haya pasado algo? —Preguntó Lynn, preocupada.

—Estaba leyendo un mensaje antes de irse. ¿La habrán llamado para que vaya al hospital? —Dijo Luan.

—Puede ser… _Should we stay or should we go_? —Preguntó Luna.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Por supuesto que tenemos que ir!

—Pero, Lynn, ¿qué hay acerca de nuestras clases? ¿Y tu clase de tennis?

—Luan, estamos hablando de Lincoln. Que se pudra esa puta clase de tennis.

Normalmente la habrían regañado por decir groserías, pero ni Luna ni Luan estaban interesadas en hacerlo.

* * *

Tras veinte minutos del peor tráfico de la historia, Lori finalmente llegó al hospital. Estacionó en el primer lugar vacío que encontró, y bajó junto a Leni. Comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia la entrada.

—Vaya Lori, sí que debe ser terrible para que tengas que venir al hospital —dijo Leni, compadeciéndola y tratando de seguirle el paso.

—No vinimos por mí.

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo estoy bien! ¿Por qué me trajiste si…?

Lori se detuvo de repente y volteó a ver a su hermana, quien casi la choca.

— ¡Vinimos a ver a Lincoln, Leni! ¡Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que no puedes entender nada?!

Leni retrocedió un paso, sorprendida por el exabrupto de su hermana. Iba a decir algo, cuando un grito la interrumpió.

— ¡Lo sabía!

Lori y Leni voltearon a ver a Lynn, que se acercaba corriendo seguida por Luna y Luan.

— ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? —Dijo Lori, completamente sorprendida por ver a sus hermanas allí—. ¿Cómo llegaron?

—Chunk nos dio un aventón —respondió Luna, claramente enfadada—. ¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Por qué viniste al hospital sin nosotras?

—Escuchen, mamá y papá me dijeron que venga. No sé qué…

— ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —Exigió saber Luan.

— ¡Me dijeron que sólo le diga a Leni!

— ¿Cómo pudiste no decirnos nada? ¡Él es nuestro **hermano!**

Su reacción instintiva hubiera sido gritarle a Lynn que ya lo sabía. Quizás su instinto más primitivo la hubiera llevado a querer golpearla por la rabia e impotencia. Pero Lori estaba entrenada para no perder la calma. Así que cerró los ojos y respiró tres, cuatro veces.

—Miren… Tienen razón. No debería habérselos ocultado. Ellos me dijeron que no querían que todas ustedes vinieras, pero ahora están aquí, así que no hay nada que hacer. No sé por qué me llamaron, ni qué quieren decirme, así que no me pregunten. Sólo… Quédense en silencio, y vamos a ver a nuestro hermano.

Nadie le discutió, y las cinco hermanas entraron al hospital en silencio.

* * *

— ¡Ahí está! —Dijo Lynn, olvidándose por completo de la regla de mantener silencio en los pasillos del hospital.

De alguna manera habían logrado pasar a la zona de las habitaciones sin que ningún doctor las detuviera. Sin embargo, el grito de Lynn seguramente acababa de alertar a todos los enfermeros del piso de su presencia allí. Rápidamente todas se acercaron a la habitación donde Lincoln había estado el día anterior. La puerta estaba cerrada, pero la misma tenía un gran paño de vidrio en medio de la plancha de madera. Las cinco hermanas se apoyaron contra el cristal.

De inmediato reconocieron la figura de Lincoln, de pie junto a la ventana, mirando hacia el exterior del edificio. El doctor del día anterior estaba de pie junto a él, hablándole.

— ¡Lincoln! —Lo llamó Lynn, mientras trataba de abrir la puerta, la cual estaba cerrada.

—Lynn, no grites —trató de decirle Lori.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Somos nosotras!

El doctor las miró a través de la ventana, pero Lincoln continuo mirando hacia el exterior. Los dos intercambiaron algunas palabras que las chicas no lograron descifrar. El doctor parecía estar insistiendo en algo, pero Lincoln sólo negaba con la cabeza. Finalmente, el doctor suspiró y se acercó hacia la puerta.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! —Gritaba Lynn, confundida al ver que su hermano volteaba hacia su cama, acostándose sin siquiera voltearse a verlas.

Se alejaron apenas lo suficiente como para que el doctor pudiera abrir la puerta y salir. Inmediatamente después, comenzaron a instigarlo con preguntas. Eran demasiadas chicas hablando nerviosas al mismo tiempo como para que el profesional pudiera entenderlas.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, tranquilas.

— ¿Cómo está Lincoln? —Preguntó Luan.

—Escuchen, sus padres fueron a la cafetería, ya deben estar por volver y…

— ¿Podemos entrar a verlo? —Dijo Lynn, decidiendo ignorar el hecho de que el doctor había evitado la pregunta de Luan.

—Él… Lincoln prefiere estar sólo.

— ¿Qué? —Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo. Comenzaron de nuevo a hablar atropelladamente.

— ¡Chicas!

Afortunadamente para el doctor, los señores Loud se estaban acercando por el pasillo, cargando una bandeja con dos cafés y unos tostados.

— ¡Lori, te dijimos que sólo trajeras a Leni! —La reprochó el señor Loud.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no fueron a casa anoche? —Preguntó Luan.

— ¿Por qué no nos dicen qué pasa? ¿Por qué sólo Lori? ¡Nosotras también queremos saber! —Gritó Luna, claramente enfadada.

Los padres se miraron entre ellos. Finalmente suspiraron. El cambio de actitud confundió a las chicas.

—Está bien. Está bien. Escuchen, Lincoln quiere estar sólo ahora, así que no lo molestemos. Vayamos a la sala de espera y hablemos allí, ¿está bien?

Dirigiendo una última mirada a la habitación de su hermano, las cinco chicas finalmente asintieron, y siguieron a sus padres hasta la vacía sala de espera. Una vez que estuvieron todos sentados, los padres bebieron un sorbo de café, y fue entonces cuando las chicas repararon en cómo se veían. Estaban completamente despeinados, desaliñados. Su madre estaba sin maquillaje, por lo que se había estado lavando la cara. Los dos tenían unas gigantescas ojeras debajo de los ojos, que se veían hinchados. No parecían haber pasado una buena noche de sueño.

—Miren, chicas… —comenzó la madre, aunque se detuvo al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

—Lamentamos haber hablado sólo con Lori. Creímos que, por ser la mayor, era mejor tratar de hablar sólo con ella.

— ¿Hablar de qué? —Preguntó Lynn, que al igual que sus hermanas, estaba con las manos agarrando el asiento de su silla.

Durante unos interminables segundos, lo único que se oía era el nervioso zapateo de Luna, cuyos pies trataban de buscar un ritmo que la tranquilizara. Sin éxito alguno.

—Lincoln…

— ¿Qué hay con él? —Pregunto Luan, impaciente, sintiendo que la tensión en el aire podía cortarse con un dedo.

—Él… está enfermo —dijo el padre.

— ¿Enfermo? ¿De qué? Sólo fue un golpe. Lo golpeé y se desmayó —dijo Lynn, apresuradamente.

—No. No fue eso. Lincoln estaba enfermo desde antes, sólo que no… No lo sabíamos. No… No nos dimos cuenta —dijo la madre, con la voz y la mirada perdidas, como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

— ¿Cómo que desde antes? ¿Desde cuándo? —Pregunto Lori, tratando de pensar en el mejor desenlace posible para esta conversación. Deseando con todo su corazón que todo esto llevara a un final feliz.

—Desde hace mucho. Él tiene…

El señor Loud llevó sus manos a su rostro, frotándolo un par de veces, quitándose el sudor de la frente y masajeando sus sienes.

—Escuchen, por favor, tómenlo con calma. No se… No entren en pánico, ni…

— ¡¿Pánico?! ¡¿Por qué entraríamos en pánico?! —Pregunto Leni, entrando en pánico.

El señor Loud finalmente suspiró. Tomó su vaso de café y bebió un gran sorbo. Miró el líquido durante unos segundos, y luego habló.

—Chicas, Lincoln tiene tumores en su cabeza.

Un avión podría haberse estrellado en el estacionamiento del hospital. Un hombre podría haber entrado en aquel pasillo con un arma de fuego y comenzado a disparar a todos lados. Un tornado podría arrancar el techo del hospital y arrastrarlos por los cielos. Cualquier cosa podría haber sucedido, y las chicas no se habrían enterado. Todas sintieron una fuerza invisible que tomaba sus corazones en sus frías manos, apretándolo, impidiéndole latir con normalidad. Sus diafragmas olvidaron su tarea, y luego de que el aire se les escapara, tardaron varios segundos en volver a respirar. Permanecieron en silencio, observando a sus padres. Todas sabían que Luan había heredado el muy mal sentido del humor de él. Esperaban que en cualquier momento les dijera que era una broma. Así podrían gritarle, golpearlo, odiarlo por el resto de sus vidas por hacer una broma de muy mal gusto. Estaban dispuestas a renunciar a sus mesadas, a dejar de ser mantenidas por él y a no dirigirle más la palabra con tal de que fuera broma. Tenía que ser una broma. Debía serlo.

Pero nunca, jamás en sus vidas, lo habían visto tan serio.

— ¿Qué? —Fue todo lo que Luna pudo decir, en un susurro.

—Tiene tumores —repitió el señor Loud.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo con tener humores? —Dijo Leni. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que no había escuchado "humores", pero sabía que era ligera de mente y a veces oía mal. Deseaba ser incluso más tonta de lo que pensaba que era, de que esa fuera la explicación de por qué había oído mal.

—Tumores, Leni. Tumores. Son masas inflamadas que… Son pequeñas pelotitas que no deberían estar —explicó la madre.

—P-Pero… Él… ¿Cómo…? —Luan no podía ni siquiera terminar una oración.

—Es una enfermedad con un nombre muy largo —dijo el señor Loud, apretando la mano de su esposa—. Es un desorden genético. Una de esas enfermedades que se dan sólo una vez en cientos de miles.

— ¿Cómo es que estaba enfermo desde hace tiempo? —Preguntó Lori, tratando de que su cerebro no pensara en lo que esto significaba—. ¿Por qué nadie lo vio antes? Nunca le pasó algo así.

—Es una enfermedad que lleva su tiempo en aparecer. Tenía síntomas pero… No importa. Ya no importa.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Lynn, que había quedado paralizada tras escuchar a su padre—. ¿Cómo lo curan?

Los padres miraban en suelo, sin dirigir la mirada a sus hijas.

— ¿Lo tienen que operar? —Preguntó Lynn de nuevo, con sus dedos blancos por apretar el asiento.

Silencio.

— ¿No lo van a operar? —Volvió a preguntar, tomando el silencio de sus padres como una negación.

Silencio.

— ¿Entonces qué? —Gritó, poniéndose de pie, pateando lejos un vaso descartable que había en el suelo—. ¿Cómo se trata? ¿Con rayos? ¿Radiación? ¿Pastillas? ¿Inyecciones? ¿Cómo se hace? ¿Hay que conseguir un donante? ¿Qué hay que hacer? ¿Cómo se puede curar Lincoln?

Su madre levantó la vista, y Lynn retrocedió hasta su asiento para no caerse, pues sus atléticas y bien entrenadas piernas olvidaron como sostener su cuerpo al ver a su madre llorando.

—No se puede curar.

* * *

Dos semanas. Tal vez tres.

Lincoln pensó en los Juegos Olímpicos. Todo el mundo esperaba durante años esa competición. La gente comenzaba a volverse realmente loca algunas semanas antes de que iniciaran. Los países gastaban fortunas, los atletas verdaderos dedicaban cada minuto de su vida preparándose para ellos. Adecuaban sus horarios, su entrenamiento, su dieta, sus costumbres, todo en pos de llegar en condiciones a los Juegos. Un día iniciaban, y todos los canales hablaban de ello a cada hora, cada día. De repente todo el mundo era experto en deportes de los que nunca jamás habían oído hablar. Se vivía una fiebre deportiva.

Dos semanas después, terminaban. Los atetas volvían a casa y la gente se olvidaba de ellos. Ya nadie hablaba de lo interesante que sonaba la arquería. Todos se olvidaban de Michael Phelps. Parecía increíble pensar que tanta alegría y emoción podría entrar en dos semanas. Tantos años de espera, llenos de sueños, metas, desafíos y preparación, condensados en dos semanas. Visto así, dos semanas parecían una eternidad.

Pero los atletas volvían a su casa a entrenar. La gente volvía a distraerse con su trabajo. Los países seguían siendo países.

Lincoln sólo moriría.

El doctor se lo había dicho la noche anterior. Estaba enfermo. Tenía tumores en su cerebro, que se habían expandido. No había forma de saber cuándo, pero pronto llegarían a su corazón, que dejaría de funcionar, y él moriría. El doctor se había tomado su tiempo explicando todo el proceso de la enfermedad. Detalló las causas, el por qué, las respuestas del organismo. Parecía que leía un manual, un libro de medicina. Un capítulo muy interesante de la sección "Cosas que te matarán y no sabemos cómo curar, volumen cinco". El doctor parecía simplemente estar preparando una lección, estudiando para un examen.

Pero Lincoln no lo escuchó. Él no era médico. No le interesaba la fascinante historia del tumor. Sólo le interesaba que le habían dicho que iba a morir. A los once años. En dos semanas. Tal vez tres.

Lincoln nunca se había detenido a pensar en la muerte. ¿Quién piensa en la muerte, además de Lucy? Nadie. La gente vive pensando en la vida, porque está viva. Todo el mundo tiene una pequeña idea acerca de la muerte. Saben que es algo que no se puede evitar, y que a todos les llegará en algún momento. Pero nadie trata de comprenderla, porque ese "momento" está muy lejos. Quizás los ancianos piensen en la muerte. Tal vez un soldado se encuentre a sí mismo pensando en la muerte. Un niño definitivamente no debería tener que pensar en la muerte. Mucho menos tener que entenderla como algo cercano. Tratar de pensar que esa será su realidad en dos semanas. Tal vez tres.

Lo cierto es que no lloró. No lloró cuando el doctor se lo dijo. Tampoco lloró cuando vio a sus padres hacerlo, destrozados por la noticia. Los alaridos desesperados de su madre estuvieron a punto de hacerlo llorar, pero más por ver a su madre triste que por saber que sus días estaban contados. No lloró durante toda la noche, la cual pasó despierto sin siquiera cerrar los ojos, junto a sus padres. Tampoco lloró cuando el médico volvió poco después del amanecer, a revisar sus signos.

No estaba triste. Más que nada, estaba enojado. Porque era injusto.

Toda la situación era una gran injusticia. Y eso lo enojaba. Por eso había tirado la bandera de comida contra la pared. Por eso sus padres tuvieron que ir a la cafetería a comprarle un nuevo desayuno, y por eso el doctor se le quedó hablando, aunque él no lo escuchaba. Porque no estaba triste, estaba enojado.

Y entonces escuchó la voz de Lynn. Y escuchó que sus hermanas querían abrir la puerta, y las escuchó llamándolo. Y entonces sí, estuvo a punto de llorar. Lo habría hecho, pero no quería. Le pidió al doctor que no las dejara entrar. Y se acostó en su cama, tratando de pensar en otra cosa, porque no quería llorar.

La puerta se abrió. Suspiró, sin dejar de ver la pared donde había tirado la comida. Escuchó que entraban y cerraban la puerta nuevamente. No eran sus hermanas, ni sus padres. Seguramente era el doctor. Pero había algo extraño. Los pasos iban acompañados de un ruido seco, como si golpearan el piso con algo.

—Oh, está bien, ignórame si quieres. Puedes quedarte mirando la pared. Estoy seguro de que es muy interesante, sobre todo ahora que tiene las manchas de la comida que le arrojaste encima. Fan de Pollock, ¿eh?

Lincoln volteó para ver al hombre que le hablaba. No lo había visto nunca. Era un hombre sumamente alto, que vestía un jean gastado y una remera negra debajo de un saco de vestir. Tenía el pelo canoso y despeinado, con una barba de dos días que no parecía molestarle en absoluto. La cara arrugada y marcada lo hacía parecer un tipo serio, pero nada más en su figura daba esa impresión. Lo más llamativo era el bastón que llevaba para caminar. Negro, con unas llamas anaranjadas en la parte de abajo.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó Lincoln, tratando de sonar amable.

—Soy tu doctor —respondió el hombre, sentándose encima de la otra cama desocupada de la habitación.

—No, no lo es. Mi doctor es más bajo y…

— ¿Menos apuesto? Sí, también —lo interrumpió, mientras sacaba un pequeño tubo de su bolsillo, extraía una píldora y la tomaba sin agua ni ningún líquido—. Pero ese es uno de los doctores que trabaja para mí. Yo soy Gregory House. El doctor a cargo de tu caso.

— ¿A cargo de mi caso?

—No te creas especial. Es sólo que hay casos que son más difíciles de diagnosticar que otros. El cuerpo tiene muchas partes, como seguramente sabes, y hay muchas cosas que pueden pasar a cada parte, y a veces es más difícil descubrir cuál es. Y resulta que yo soy muy bueno adivinando. Me encantan los enigmas médicos.

— ¿Y yo soy un enigma médico? —Dijo Lincoln, confundido.

—No exactamente. Un caso muy particular, sin dudas, pero no fue un desafío tan intenso como creí en un principio. De todas formas, tienes suerte de que yo tomara tu caso, o habrías pasado varios días internado sin nadie que te dijera qué es lo que tienes. Dios sabe que la comida de este lugar es espantosa.

— ¿Por qué suena tan feliz? Me dijeron que voy a morir, pero usted habla como si esto fuera un juego.

—Y tú hablas como si te dijeran que tu novia decidió ir a jugar a los "ositos cariñosos" con el bravucón idiota que se queda con el dinero de tu almuerzo —respondió el doctor, inclinando su cabeza con interés—. Mi ayudante, el doctor menos guapo, me dijo que no has llorado ni te has quejado desde anoche. Y no cree que sea un mecanismo de defensa del cerebro, porque dice que hace un rato estuviste a punto de quebrarte, pero no lo hiciste. Esto significa que no entiendes lo que esto significa, o que lo entiendes y aceptas. Cualquiera de las dos opciones, para un niño de once años, es bastante rara. Así que vine a ver si es que eres un idiota o eres de hecho el chico más maduro que vi en mi vida.

Lincoln no le respondió. Se quedó mirando las manchas en la pared. Recordó que el día anterior había discutido con sus hermanas y sus padres, y le habían dicho que era muy maduro. Parecía tan lejano…

—Nota invisible —dijo el doctor en voz alta, sosteniendo una imaginaria grabadora junto a su boca—, todo parece indicar que es un idiota.

—Sé lo que me dijeron —respondió Lincoln, frunciendo el ceño—. Voy a morir en dos semanas. No soy un idiota.

— ¿Y por qué no estás llorando como cualquier persona cuerda haría en el mundo?

—A veces distintas personas reaccionan igual ante la misma situación. En una familia tan grande como la mía, aprendes eso.

—Ah, sí, me dijeron de tus padres mormones.

—Ellos no son…

—Aún así, yo soy el doctor aquí, y yo he tenido que decirle a mucha gente que va a morir. Créeme, todo el mundo tiene algún tipo de reacción al enterarse de que va a morir.

—Tiré una bandeja de comida contra la pared. ¿Eso no es una reacción?

—Sí, es una reacción lógica… para cuando pierde tu equipo de baloncesto. O cuando te sacas una mala nota en el colegio. Rayos, es una reacción lógica para cuando se te ocurre una excelente contestación para una discusión que tuviste hace un rato. Pero, ¿que te recuerden tu propia mortalidad diciéndote que sólo quedan unas pocas semanas de vida? Eso amerita algo más grande. ¿Qué te genera saber eso?

A Lincoln definitivamente no le gustaba este doctor. Hablaba rápido, y no se comportaba como un doctor. Se tomaba la situación como si fuera una simple charla de café, sin darle la importancia que se merecía. Pero mientras pensaba en eso, Lincoln recordó a su otro doctor, el que le decía de memoria la enfermedad que tenía, como si leyera un apunte. Este doctor House parecía preocuparse por él, Lincoln, como persona. Aunque fuera en un retorcido sentido de enigma médico, le interesaba saber de él. Y por algún motivo, eso convenció a Lincoln para continuar hablando.

—No lo sé. Estoy triste, sí. Pero no tanto. No creo que haya digerido todavía la noticia.

—Eso tiene sentido. Pero cuando eres consciente de que no has digerido la noticia es porque sabes que hay más de lo que te has puesto a pensar, por lo que tienes una ligera idea de las implicaciones que esto tiene, o sea que sabes la gravedad del asunto. Por lo cual no tiene sentido.

—Tal vez. Pero sí estoy enojado.

— ¿Con quién?

—Con nadie. Con todos. Es injusto.

—La vida no es justa, niño.

—Pues debería. ¿Por qué yo tengo que morir a los once años? ¿Por qué hay gente mala que vive mucho tiempo, y gente buena que muere cuando no debería? ¿Por qué los doctores no me diagnosticaron cuando estaban a tiempo de salvarme?

—Oh, por favor —dijo el doctor, levantándose y caminando por la habitación—. Hay más de siete mil millones de personas en el mundo, y nosotros sólo somos un pequeño grano de arena en esta galaxia, la cual ni siquiera es la única del cosmos. ¿En serio crees que al Universo le importa si está siendo 'justo' con un niño de once años en esta ciudad, que ni siquiera tiene Google Street View actualizado? Al menos que creas en la existencia de un hombre barbudo sentado en el espacio que lleva la cuenta de la muerte de cada gorrión en el universo, entonces no debería sorprenderte descubrir que a veces las cosas malas pasan y ya. No hay justicia o injusticia. Sólo hay cosas que pasan, a veces nos gustan y a veces no.

Lincoln lo miró. Definitivamente era el peor doctor del mundo. Un hombre de cuarenta y tantos años, gritándole a un niño de once que acababa de enterarse de que tenía una enfermedad terminal. Normalmente, estaría asustado de que un adulto le hablara así, pero en aquellos momentos sólo quería golpearlo. Pensó en qué harían sus hermanas si supieran cómo le estaba hablando aquel tipo.

Sus hermanas…

El doctor House vio el semblante del chico pasar de un gran enfado e irritación a una tristeza absoluta. Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos. No parecía estar a punto de llorar, pero tampoco estaba muy lejos. Con un suspiro, se acomodó en la cama del chico, con cuidado de no sentarse encima de sus piernas. Los dos permanecieron en silencio, sin mirarse.

—No es culpa de los doctores —dijo finalmente House.

Lincoln levantó la vista.

—Quizás, si alguno hubiera ordenado algún examen innecesario por una corazonada, entonces tal vez podrían haberse enterado. Pero como te dije, tu caso es muy particular. Muchas variables y coincidencias. ¿Te explicó el doctor qué es lo que tienes?

—Si. Es fibra… Fibrato…

—Neurofibromatosis —completó House—. Es cuando se forman tumores en los pares craneales, los nervios del cerebro. Suele ser hereditaria, pero hay un poco menos del uno por ciento de posibilidades de que ocurra en familias sin antecedentes.

—Qué afortunado —bromeó Lincoln, con una sonrisa resignada en su rostro. Esto generó una honesta sonrisa en el amargo doctor.

—Es una enfermedad que se presenta de distintas formas. Puede tardar años en manifestarse, o puede estar latente y explotar de un día para el otro. La tuya fue una de las primeras. Hay varios síntomas. Uno de los más clásicos es el trastorno de hiperactividad y déficit de atención.

— ¿Yo tengo eso? —Dijo Lincoln, sorprendido—. ¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta?

—Oh, estoy seguro de que todo el mundo notó que seguramente te distraes con facilidad, tienes problemas de concentración, vives haciendo intrincados planes y eres particularmente bueno haciendo muchas tareas cortas en poco tiempo, una tras otra, seguramente ayudando hermana tras hermana en hacer sus cosas de hermanas.

La mandíbula abierta de Lincoln confirmó las sospechas del doctor.

—Pero, ¿adivina qué? Naciste en la era de la comunicación, donde el umbral de atención del ser humano promedio se redujo a veinte minutos. Y vives con diez hermanas, maldición. Si tuvieras un nivel de concentración normal, serías sordo o autista. Sólo con leer tu historial familiar y ver todos esos nombres los doctores imaginan que tienes algún tipo de problema. Es decir, me extraña que tus padres no estén en un loquero a estas alturas.

Lincoln no encontró tan graciosa la broma.

—En fin, ese es uno de los síntomas. Pero si haber nacido en la familia más grande del Estado te parece una desastrosa coincidencia que conspiró en tu contra para que no detectaran esta enfermedad, vas a amar esta otra: tu abuelo materno es albino.

— ¿Pop-Pop? —Preguntó Lincoln, confundido.

—Exactamente. Supongo. No lo sé, pero tu abuelo nació con una condición genética, usualmente hereditaria y que puede saltar generaciones que ocasiona que tenga, entre otras cosas, el cabello blanco. Genial, ¿no? Cuando a los dos años tu cabello comenzó a volverse blanco, cualquier doctor diría que fue una reacción tardía del gen de tu abuelo. Por supuesto, no tenían ningún otro lugar para revisar. En un año o dos, habrías empezado a crecer cabellos castaños por todos lados, y quizás entonces habrían considerado la posibilidad de que tu cabello blanco fuera resultado de la decoloración producida por pequeños tumores que afectaban la correcta distribución de melanina en el cuero cabelludo. Y si eso no te parece una serie de eventos desafortunados, escucha esto: normalmente un tumor sólo produce decoloración en un mechón, pero resulta que los tuyos estuvieron perfectamente distribuidos para que toda tu cabeza fuera un pequeño copo de nieve.

Lincoln se recostó contra la almohada. Llevó una mano a su cabello.

—Yo… ¿No debería tener el cabello blanco?

—Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que deberías tenerlo castaño o rubio.

—Todo este tiempo…

—Si. Las señales estuvieron siempre a la vista, pero las circunstancias hicieron que todo el mundo las pase por alto.

Parecía un sueño. Parecía una intrincada trama de un programa de televisión. Era una trama perfecta para una película cómica. Parecía completamente irreal que pudiera estar pasándole. Y sin embargo, sabía que era cierto. Estaba muriendo.

— ¿Sabes? No suelo retractarme. Pero ahora que dije en voz alta las particularidades de tu caso… Bueno, creo que el universo fue un poco injusto contigo. Es decir, ¿toda esta porquería y ni siquiera pudiste disfrutar privilegios de hijo único, como tus padres comprándote ropa nueva en vez de heredar la ropa de tus hermanas? Debes de haber metido la pata mal en otra vida para que tengas tanta mala suerte. Yo tenía tres primos al crecer, y normalmente era inaguantable. Realmente te compadezco, niño.

Lincoln levantó la vista hacia el doctor. House lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, como esperando alguna reacción. Y entonces lo entendió. No le estaba explicando esto para que se sintiera mejor. Sólo quería verlo llorar, diciéndole los detalles de su desafortunado destino. Era sólo una morbosa charla esperando ver su reacción.

No toleraría que siguiera burlándose de él.

— ¿En serio vino hasta aquí sólo para ver si lloro o no? ¿Le gustaría verme llorar? ¿Su curiosidad quedaría satisfecha si me ve hacerlo? Pues mala suerte. ¿Quiere que le diga por qué no lloro? Porque estoy pensando en mí. Estoy pensando en el tiempo que me queda, en todas las cosas que no hice y las que no podré hacer nunca. Porque pienso en si me dolerá o no cuando muera, o si se sentirá como dormirse o como desmayarse. Pienso en mí, y me enojo, y me pongo triste, pero no me importa tanto. ¿Sabe por qué? Por que sé que voy a morir en dos o tres semanas, y que luego de eso ya no voy a tener que preocuparme. Y pensando en mí, evito pensar en los demás. Evito pensar en mamá y papá. Evito pensar en lo mucho que van a llorar cuando me vaya, y cómo eso puede afectarlos. Y sobre todo, pensando en mí dejo de pensar en mis hermanas.

Se interrumpió un segundo para limpiarse los ojos, que habían comenzado a sudar.

—Dejo de pensar en que ya no voy a poder jugar más con ellas. Que ya no voy a pelear, ni a hablar con cada una. ¡Dejo de pensar en que Lori ya no va a llevarme al centro comercial a comprar cómics, y después me compre un helado si me porto bien! ¡En que Leni no me va a usar de modelo para sus ropas hechas a mano! ¡Me distraigo de pensar en que Luna no va a volver a cantarme canciones cuando me siento mal, o que Luan no va a levantarme el ánimo con videos de gente cayéndose en bicicletas! ¡No pienso en que nunca más voy a poder jugar a la pelota con Lynn, ni escuchar los poemas de Lucy! ¡No pienso en si Lola va a ganar finalmente el concurso nacional de Miss Niña, o si Lana crecerá para ser la mejor plomera del mundo! ¡No pienso en si Lisa descubrirá algo que cambie la historia de la humanidad! ¡Y definitivamente, no me detengo a pensar en que no voy a tener la posibilidad de ver en qué tipo de chica Lily crecerá para convertirse! ¡Por eso no lloro, porque no me detengo a pensar en todas esas cosas! ¡¿Contento?!

El doctor permaneció allí sentado, mirando hacia la pared. Fingió que ignoraba por completo los espasmos y la agitada respiración de Lincoln. Fingió que no sabía que la bata del hospital del chico estaba ahora húmeda, y que continuaba mojándose con las pesadas lágrimas que caían sobre ella. Permaneció en silencio durante diez largos minutos, hasta que Lincoln logró calmarse. Disimuladamente, le acercó una caja de pañuelos, con los que el chico se limpió.

Lincoln ya no le dirigía la mirada. Estaba con los brazos cruzados, mirando hacia ningún lado. No quería hablar más con ese hombre. Con ese detestable hombre. Desafortunadamente, el doctor habló.

—Deberías haber muerto.

—Gracias.

—No. Me refiero a que estuviste a minutos de morir. Los dolores de cabeza que tuviste estas últimas semanas eran los tumores creciendo contra las arterias de tu cerebro. Ayer, uno de ellos finalmente se desprendió, y se atoró en una de las principales venas. La presión intercraneal comenzó a elevarse. De haber esperado unos minutos más, la vena habría estallado, y habrías tenido una hemorragia cerebral que te hubiera matado.

Lincoln no levantó la vista, pero escuchaba con atención.

— ¿Y por qué no pasó eso?

—Porque tu hermana te golpeó en la cabeza con una pelota de fútbol. El golpe, por una de esas grandes coincidencias de la vida que parece que sólo te suceden a ti, hizo que el tumor se partiera y circulara por la sangre. La súbita baja de presión fue lo que hizo que te desmayaras, y una pequeña vena de tu nariz reventó. Eso explica el sangrado por la nariz.

—El otro doctor dijo que el tumor llegó a mi corazón. Es eso lo que me va a matar.

— ¿Estás escuchando lo que te estoy diciendo? Los tumores en tu cabeza son lo que te matan, lo que deberían haberte matado ayer. Podría haber sido antes, podría haber sido después, no importa. Tu fecha de expiración había llegado ayer, y tu hermana te regaló tres semanas. Te regaló una oportunidad de despedirte, algo que la mayoría de la gente nunca tiene. Piensa en eso.

Lincoln sintió que sus ojos se humedecían nuevamente. No respondió. No quería pensar en eso último. Si fuera por él, preferiría poder dejar de pensar durante algunas horas. Sólo quería que este día terminara.

—No eres un idiota —dijo House sin mirarlo, pero con un tono que dejaba entrever un gran respeto.

—Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de usted.

—La gente es idiota. Por lo general, vivimos rodeados de idiotas. De vez en cuando nos encontramos con alguien que no lo es. Y yo traté cientos, tal vez miles de pacientes en toda mi carrera. Y estoy seguro de que eres la persona más madura que conocí.

Lincoln lo ignoró. No cedió ante el halago. House se puso de pie, apoyándose en su bastón. Se alejó un par de pasos, pero se detuvo. Finalmente volteó.

—Tus hermanas estaban en el pasillo cuando entré, y seguramente siguen ahí. Querían verte. Tu decisión de no pensar en ellas para no sentirte mal es muy lógica. La decisión más racional sería alejarte de ellas, para hacer todo más fácil; para que duela menos. Pero, y te lo dice alguien que ama las decisiones racionales, a veces no son las adecuadas. Aún no estás muerto, Lincoln. Te queda tiempo aquí. Y si hay un motivo por el que vale la pena vivir, es por las personas que nos hacen sentir vivos. Yo no tengo muchas personas así en mi vida. Ni siquiera tengo una familia en la cual apoyarme. Tú tienes una hermosa familia. Al final, será doloroso. Será muy angustiante. Pero si en verdad quieres disfrutar tus últimos días, no deberías renegar de ver a tus hermanas.

Se quedó de pie, esperando que el niño le dijera algo, pero Lincoln no lo miraba. Tras esperar algunos segundos, House asintió con la cabeza, sabiendo que a veces es mejor no presionar. Su mano tocó la puerta cuando Lincoln le habló.

—Dígales que pasen. Por favor.

House volteó a verlo una vez más. Lincoln seguía sin mirarlo. Asintió una vez más.

—Hasta luego, Lincoln.

El doctor House dejó la habitación.

La puerta permaneció abierta un minuto. Escuchaba algunas voces que provenían desde el pasillo, pero nadie entraba. Lincoln no sabía si estaba realmente preparado para esto. Se había quebrado hacía quince minutos, y estaba seguro de que un pequeño empujoncito lo haría llorar de nuevo. Una parte de él estaba comenzando a arrepentirse cuando escuchó varios pasos. Con miedo a mirar, continuó observando la mancha de su comida en la pared. Ni siquiera se atrevía a respirar fuerte. Toda su atención estaba en la mancha. Hasta que finalmente no pudo más. Lentamente, levantó la vista.

De pie, dos pasos adentro en la habitación, estaban sus cinco hermanas mayores. Estaban vestidas para ir a la escuela. Lori y Leni tenían pantalones que combinaban a la perfección con sus blusas. Luna vestía ropa no tan punk, más adecuada a un ámbito académico, pero igualmente tenía una remera con el logo de _Rhymes 'n' Proses_ en el centro. Luan usaba una remera con mangas, y Lynn estaba ligeramente peinada. Lo que todas tenían en común eran ojos rojos e hinchados, y las tres mayores tenían todo el maquillaje de sus ojos cayéndoles por la mejilla.

Las cinco estaban de pie, inmóviles. Veían a Lincoln como si no creyeran que realmente fuera él. Con recelo, como si temieran que fuera un holograma, y no querían acercarse por miedo a tocarlo y que se desvaneciera. Lincoln también quedó quieto en su cama. Se preguntó si ellas serían capaces de ver que había llorado también. No quería preocuparlas.

Finalmente, viendo que ninguna de ellas parecía en condiciones de moverse, Lincoln decidió levantarse. Se puso de pie, y lentamente se acercó a sus hermanas. Lori era la más cercana. Se detuvo de pie frente a ella. Normalmente él la veía muy alta, muy grande. Una gran figura que imponía respeto y miedo sobre sus hermanos menores. En aquel momento, sin embargo, Lori parecía una niña pequeña. Delicada. Frágil. Permanecieron frente a frente durante algunos segundos. Lincoln notó inmediatamente sus labios temblorosos y los ojos acristalados que parecían a punto de derretirse. Le dolía ver a su hermana así. Quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien. Quería decirles a todas que no se preocuparan, que todo iba a salir bien. Pero sabía que no era cierto, y que no podría convencerlas al respecto. Quizás el doctor House tenía razón. Uno no puede evitar las situaciones por más dolorosas que fueran. Quizás estas cosas debían doler.

Volvió a mirar a los ojos a Lori. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, logró sonreír con gran facilidad. Era una sonrisa resignada, sí, pero una sonrisa al fin y al cabo. Lori se mordió su labio inferior al ver ese gesto. Y cuando Lincoln extendió sus brazos, invitándola a un abrazo, la chica se dejó caer de rodillas para estar a la altura de su hermano menor. Y lo abrazó como nunca había abrazado a nadie. Y enseguida el resto de las hermanas se acercaron y lo abrazaron también. Seis almas uniéndose en un momento íntimo que las palabras no podrían jamás describir.

Y los seis lloraron.


	4. Máscaras

_Ok. No puedo sino empezar agradeciendo todo el cariño y ánimo que me transmiten con sus reviews positivos. Quería decirles que es gracias a su constante ánimo que actualizo a este ritmo (si bien esta vez tardé creo que dos semanas, debería haber tardado mucho más por cuestiones de la carrera y demás)._

 _En esta versión en español los reviews fueron casi todos positivos, pero en la versión en inglés hubo algunas críticas (legítimas, vale aclarar), así que me tomo unos renglones para aclarar algunas cosas del capítulo anterior, porque fueron cuestionamientos que ustedes también pueden llegar a tener. En primer lugar, sobre la nota al principio del capítulo, todo en mayúsculas y exagerado. Fue claramente una broma. Creí que quedaba bastante claro, pero bueno, era una broma. Sí traté de que el capítulo tuviera un peso emocional importante, pero tampoco es que estuviera esperando a que todos lloraran. Eso era una simple broma._

 _Y en segundo lugar, el elemento más cuestionado del capítulo anterior: la aparición de Dr House. Yo sabía que iba a generar controversia, fue un riesgo que tomé y asumo la responsabilidad de que a muchos quizás no les pareciera apropiado. La principal queja fue que su aparición acababa inmediatamente con todo el drama del capítulo, que era un cambio de tono demasiado acentuado y que el capítulo perdió intención y sentimiento. Asumo mi culpa, y sólo me queda decir que evidentemente no pude transmitir lo que quise, quizás fue un paso en falso (para muchos lo fue). No quiero poner excusas, simplemente justificar mi postura y decir qué es lo que pretendía hacer._

 _No incluí al personaje sólo porque "LOL, DR HOUSE XDDD". Al principio (en el primer boceto de esta historia) era un doctor cualquiera que le daba a Lincoln una charla inspiradora acerca de nuestro tiempo en este mundo, de aprovechar cada día al máximo y de dejar nuestra marca. Era una charla motivadora que le daba a Lincoln una razón para tratar de seguir adelante. ¿Hermoso, no? También tremendamente cliché y predecible. Y si me lo permiten, hacer que eso fuera parte del arco emocional de Lincoln me parecía mentirle al pobre chico, como personaje. En cambio, de inmediato supe que quería otro ángulo. No voy a andar spoileando nada, pero uno de los temas centrales del fic es cómo Lincoln afronta su mortalidad, y una mágica charla de un doctor que desdramatiza algo tan terrible como la muerte... Sencillamente no puedo._

 _Y ahí es donde surgió la idea de un doctor cínico que de hecho confunde más a Lincoln. Sumado a que la sucesión de hechos que hicieron que Lincoln llegue a los 11 años sin saber nada de su enfermedad es algo que requería un doctor con bastos conocimientos, un cameo de Dr House era una ficha cantada. Sobre el tono, acepto mi responsabilidad. De todas formas, creo que House es gracioso dentro del contexto de su serie, donde aceptamos ese comportamiento como algo normal y gracioso. Fuera de su serie, es un tremendo imbécil. En serio. Los invito a que lean el capítulo de nuevo y lo vean desde la perspectiva de Lincoln, que es lo que quise hacer. Un tipo insultando y diciéndole a un chico que realmente lo quiere ver llorar. House representó, en ese capítulo, la contracara de Lincoln. Una mirada cínica de la vida, que incluso trata de quitarle el consuelo de la religión para que entienda qué es lo que está en juego. Y ese era su papel: House es la cruda verdad, la pesada realidad que cae sobre Lincoln como un cachetazo. Trata de evitarlo, de no pensar en ella, de ignorarla incluso, pero al final no puede hacerlo, tiene que enfrentarla y aceptar lo que le sucede. Por eso es que finalmente logra llorar, porque deja de evitar pensar en el dolor que implica su partida. Lo acepta. Ese era el primer paso que Lincoln debía dar para que la historia pudiera llegar a buen puerto._

 _Lamento haberme extendido tanto. Quería ofrecer mi punto de vista acerca de lo que intenté hacer en el capítulo anterior. No estoy desestimando las críticas que recibí, las tomo muy en cuenta para el futuro. En general yo no me desanimo cuando encuentran fallos en mis trabajos, los tomo como parte de un constante proceso de aprendizaje gracias al cual puedo mejorar._

 _AHORA, sobre este capítulo. Es uno de los primeros centrados en una de las hermanas Loud. La historia casi siempre estará desde el punto de vista de Lincoln, pero cada hermana tendrá su capítulo. Cada una tiene, de hecho, su propio arco argumental, con su situación inicial, su respuesta ante la terrible noticia, los problemas que eso acarrea y la ¿resolución? final. No voy a decir sobre quién trata este capítulo, pero empieza con "L"._

 _Y termina con "ucy"._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 04:  
Máscaras**

 **.**

 **.**

La maestra hablaba, pero como solía suceder, Lucy no le prestaba atención.

Sus maestros la dejaban ser. Principalmente porque temían que la chica les hiciera algún ritual ocultista si la hacían enfadar, pero también porque Lucy Loud era un caso aparte en la clase de tercer grado. Era de los pocos miembros de la nueva generación que parecía más interesada en leer libros que en utilizar la computadora o el teléfono celular. Esto, a tan temprana edad, marcaba una gran diferencia. Era evidente que los contenidos de tercer grado no presentaban un desafío para ella. Leía mejor que muchos chicos de su edad –y que algunos más grandes también–, tenía una gran creatividad, y su comprensión de lectura era impecable. Quizás no era la más brillante en matemáticas, pero sus trabajos en literatura, la asignatura que en aquel momento estaban enseñando, eran de otro nivel.

Quizás por eso resultaba un poco extraño que durante toda la clase la chica no dejara de mirar por la ventana ni un segundo para escuchar los poemas que la profesora había traído. Que ignorara las lecturas de Marianne Moore era una cosa. Pero, ¿que esa chica pasara por alto los escalofriantes poemas de guerra de Wilfred Owen? Eso era nuevo.

—Muy bien. Ya hemos leído algunos poemas muy buenos y famosos. ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce un poema que quiera compartir? —Preguntó la maestra.

La mayoría de los alumnos se quedó callado. Algunos no conocían ninguno, a otros les daba vergüenza recitar un poema frente a sus compañeros. Una chica levantó rápidamente su mano, ansiosa por compartir lo que sabía.

—Hannah, ¿conoces algún poema?

—Sí. "A mí me gusta el verano, a mí me gusta que haga sol, a mí me gustan los helados, de chocolate, fresa y limón."

—Es un lindo poema. Y creo que todos nos podemos identificar con ese sentimiento de querer un helado en verano, ¿no? ¿Alguien más?

Tentativamente, un chico también levantó su mano.

— ¿Robbie? ¿Conoces algún poema?

—Yo… Sí… Pero…

—Vamos, Robbie, que no te de vergüenza. Dilo.

El chico rápidamente se sonrojó, y recitó el poema sin levantar la vista de su asiento.

—"¿Qué es poesía? Dices, mientras clavas en mi pupila tu pupila azul. ¿Qué es poesía? ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Poesía… Eres tú."

Las niñas dejaron escapar un suspiro y un gran "aaaaw", mientras que los chicos comenzaron a reírse o a fingir que vomitaban.

—Oh, ese es un hermoso poema, Robbie. De Bécquer, si no me equivoco. Excelente. ¿Alguien más? ¿Nadie?

Lucy seguía mirando a través de la ventana, ignorando por completo la clase. Escuchaba lo que estaban hablando, pero no estaba interesada en participar, ni se preocupaba por siquiera disimularlo. Los profesores normalmente no la molestaban. Y en aquel momento no quería ser molestada. Lógicamente, su necesidad de que nadie perturbara sus reflexiones se tradujeron en una inmediata interrupción.

— ¿Y qué tal tú, Lucy? Estoy segura de que tienes algún poema para compartir con nosotros —le dijo la maestra.

Para alguien que trataba de no exteriorizar nunca sus emociones, Lucy sabía leerlas muy bien. Sabía que la maestra estaba ligeramente preocupada, y un tanto dubitativa, como si no estuviera segura de que esta fuera la mejor idea. También pudo detectar rápidamente las miradas asustadas de algunas de sus compañeras, y los cómplices intercambios de miradas de los chicos. Casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos. "Aquí viene la rara".

No le importaba. Ella había abandonado hacía mucho tiempo cuestiones tan banales como los sentimientos. El aprecio de sus compañeros, o más bien la falta de él, no le preocupaba en absoluto. ¿Qué es el desprecio de unos niños comparado con la dicotomía entre la vida y la muerte? ¿O con la existencia o no del alma? ¿De qué le servía esforzarse por ser querida si al final todos acabarían atrapados en el infinito vórtice del olvido eterno que es la muerte? Podían odiarla, podían llamarla rara, sus palabras no surtían efecto alguno.

No necesitaba ser querida.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algún poema, Lucy?

Con un suspiro, se puso de pie en su lugar. Tenía varios poemas, de hecho. La mayoría de ellos eran de su propia autoría, pero no quería compartir con el resto de la clase parte de sus reflexiones interiores. No eran dignos. Les daría algo cliché, que complaciera a la maestra. Conocía una muy buena traducción de un poema de Edgar Allan Poe que hacía un tiempo que quería recitar en voz alta. Tomó aire y su mente se propuso a recitarlo tal y como lo había practicado en su cuarto tantas veces.

Lucy se sorprendió a sí misma, sin embargo, cuando de lo profundo de su pecho –donde estaría su corazón, de tener uno–, un fragmento de un poema logró escapar a través de sus labios. Era un poema que desde la primera vez que lo leyó se había vuelto uno de sus favoritos. Uno de sus poemas más personales, y que sólo releía en sus momentos más vulnerables.

—"Se muere el universo de una calma agonía, sin la fiesta del Sol o el crepúsculo verde. Agoniza Saturno como una pena mía, la Tierra es una fruta negra que el cielo muerde. Y por la vastedad del vacío van ciegas, las nubes de la tarde como barcas pedidas, que escondieran estrellas rotas en sus bodegas. Y la muerte del mundo cae sobre mi vida."

El ruido de los otros salones, amortiguado por las paredes, y el sonido reverberante de los autos circulando por la calle fue lo único que se escuchaba. La maestra miraba preocupada a su alumna. Sus compañeros no entendían qué decía cada verso, pero tenían alguna idea general sobre qué trataba el tema. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada; no delante de la maestra. Todos sabían, sin embargo, que durante el recreo hablarían una vez más de lo rara que era Lucy Loud.

Cuando la chica finalmente se sentó de nuevo en su silla y el metal se deslizó sobre los cerámicos del suelo, la profesora reaccionó.

—Vaya, Lucy eso fue… Es decir, lo recitaste muy bien. ¡Y de memoria! Eso es… Fantástico, sí, sí. Muy bien, eh, anoten, por favor: para la próxima clase todos deben buscar un poema de al menos dos estrofas, y escribir qué es lo que ustedes sienten cuando lo leen.

Lucy anotó la sencilla consigna en su cuaderno, y volvió a desviar la mirada hacia la ventana.

Durante el resto de la clase, nadie la molestó.

* * *

En cuanto sonó el timbre del recreo, Lucy tomó su cuaderno. Moviéndose como sólo ella sabía hacer, logró salir de su salón y adentrarse en el patio de recreo sin que nadie la viera. Se sentó con la espalda contra su árbol preferido, el más alejado de los juegos, y comenzó a escribir. No siempre escribía poemas. A veces, simplemente abría su cuaderno y dejaba que su muñeca escribiera en prosa, sin pensar en la métrica o en las rimas. Dejaba que las palabras fluyeran, que sus sentimientos se manifestaran en el papel. Cualquiera diría que se trataba de un diario, pero ella asociaba esa palabra con algo mucho más femenino. Ella lo llamaba su "libro de reflexiones".

Aquella mañana, Lucy escribió un pequeño ensayo introspectivo de dos párrafos. Lo escribió sin detenerse a revisarlo, sin preocuparse por la coherencia o el sentido. Era su alma la que guiaba su mano.

"A veces, por mucho que tratemos de ocultar las cosas, éstas terminan saliendo a la luz. No importa qué tanto lo intentemos, los latidos del _corazón delator_ se harán oír por sobre el entablado del suelo. En el teatro griego, las máscaras eran grandes para que la gente pudiera reconocer a los personajes desde sus asientos, pero también servían como megáfono, para que se escuchara lo que los actores decían. Parece algo contradictorio. Ocultaban al actor, le daban la apariencia que él quería, le otorgaban el lujo de la anonimidad, pero al mismo tiempo servían para que conectara con la audiencia. ¿Cuál es el punto entonces? ¿Nuestras máscaras son sólo herramientas para conectar mejor con las personas? ¿Qué hay con lo que queda debajo de las máscaras?

Hace años que convivo con el más allá. Veo inmutable programas que mis hermanas mayores no soportarían sin gritar. Leo poemas que mis profesores no podrían leer sin llorar. Pienso en cosas que la mayoría de la gente trata de evitar por miedo de las conclusiones a las que podría llegar. Me siento cómoda en ambientes de depresión, tristeza, dolor y muerte. He adoptado la oscuridad como mi aliada, mi refugio. Vivo convencida de que esto es lo que soy. Y sin embargo, nuevamente me encuentro a mí misma preguntándome si no es todo esto una gran y complicada máscara. Si en verdad es como soy. Porque si es así, si en verdad renuncié a todas mis emociones, ¿por qué me afecta tanto que mi hermano esté en el hospital?"

Acababa de cerrar el signo de interrogación cuando una pequeña pelota cayó a unos metros de ella. Apenas levantando la vista de su cuaderno, vio que uno de sus compañeros y un chico algo mayor, quizás de cuarto o quinto grado, se acercaban a buscarla. Su compañero se detuvo en seco al verla, claramente asustado. El chico mayor, sin embargo, puso una mueca burlona y se acercó a recoger la pelota.

—Hey, chica vampiro. ¿No te lastima el Sol?

Lucy lo ignoró. Era muy buena ignorando lo que decían los demás.

—Oh, ya sé, debes tener tu protector solar puesto, por eso estás tan pálida.

Sus provocaciones eran mucho menos ingeniosas y graciosas que los chistes de Luan, lo cual era decir mucho. Lucy continuó ignorándolo, escribiendo acerca de cómo le gustaría tener una caja de alfileres y un muñeco vudú de aquel grandulón. Estaba realizando un garabato del muñeco cuando el chico se acercó y le quitó de un manotazo su cuaderno.

Lucy se quedó quieta. Por fuera se veía tan seria como siempre, como si fuera un maniquí que ignorase lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Por dentro estaba furiosa. Y asustada.

—Dame eso —dijo, con el tono de voz que normalmente usaba para asustar a sus compañeros de clase. Incluso servía con sus hermanas. Pero aquel chico continuó de pie frente a ella, con el cuaderno en sus manos.

—Uuuh, aterrador —dijo jocoso—. ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Embrujarme?

—Estás caminando peligrosamente por debajo de la espada de Damocles. Un paso en falso, y el filo de su hoja caerá sobre ti con la carga de la justicia divina.

Eso debía hacerlo. Esperaba que eso funcionara, porque realmente no sabía qué más hacer. Era la primera vez que un chico más grande se acercaba a molestarla. A pesar de la serenidad con la que habló o con lo relajada que se veía, por dentro temblaba. ¿Quién la ayudaría? No tenía ningún amigo que saltara por ella. Lola y Lana seguramente lo harían, y estaba segura de que podrían acabar con aquel bravucón en un instante, pero el sector de juego de los más pequeños estaba del otro lado del patio. En aquel momento, el hecho de estar sola perdía un poco el atractivo. Sólo podía esperar que sus oscuras y monótonas palabras asustaran o al menos confundieran al chico, y que decidiera dejarla en paz.

Desgraciadamente, el chico comenzó a reír.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? No tengo ni idea de qué es lo que acabas de decir.

—La mente inferior que se regocija en su ignorancia —dijo, antes de suspirar pesadamente.

— ¿Me estás llamando ignorante?

—Wow. Quizás sí entiendes algo después de todo.

—Escucha, fenómeno —dijo el chico, dando un paso hacia delante—. Voy a darte cinco segundos para que te disculpes, porque sino lo haces, voy a…

Nunca llegó a completar su frase. Se escuchó un ruido seco, un golpe que lo dejó sin aire, y unos segundos después, toma de judo mediante, el chico estaba en el suelo, a pocos centímetros de una muy enfadada cara femenina. Lucy no pudo controlar sus emociones tan bien en esta ocasión, y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa de ver que alguien se había acercado a defenderla.

—Escucha con atención. Vas a soltar ese libro, levantarte y alejarte a toda velocidad hacia un lugar donde no pueda verte. Y más te vale que te mantengas alejada de esta niña, porque si vuelves a siquiera mirarla de mala manera, voy a dejarte la cara tan irreconocible que tus padres tendrán que comparar tus registros dentales para asegurarse de que eres tú. Haz correr la voz, ¿ok? Lucy Loud está fuera de límites para sus estúpidas bromas. ¿Entendido?

— ¡S-Sí! —Dijo el chico, con un hilo de voz.

— ¡¿Entonces qué demonios haces aquí todavía?!

Con un muy afeminado grito, el chico se levantó y se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad. La recién llegada tomó del suelo el cuaderno de Lucy, le sacudió un poco el polvo y se lo alcanzó.

—Aquí tienes.

Lucy se compuso, y su rostro recuperó la seriedad.

—Gracias —dijo, aceptando el cuaderno y apretándolo contra su pecho.

—No hay de qué. Ese chico no volverá a meterse con una niña más pequeña —dijo orgullosa de sí misma, esperando algún comentario de Lucy.

Comentario que nunca llegó, pues la chica gótica acababa de recordar de dónde conocía a aquella chica.

—Creo que no me presenté —dijo la chica, tratando de llevar la conversación; estiró su mano con una sonrisa—. Me llamo…

—Ronnie Anne —la interrumpió Lucy—. Golpeaste a mi hermano en el ojo hace unas semanas.

—Oh —dijo, retirando su mano y perdiendo su sonrisa—. Yo… Él… Bueno, es complicado, pero creo que él ya me perdonó… Creo que estamos en buenos términos.

—Él habla mucho de ti.

— ¿Qué? ¿En serio? ¿Qué dice? —Preguntó sumamente interesada y contenta la chica, antes de volver a adoptar su pose despreocupada—. Es decir, ¿ah, sí? ¿Y de qué habla? No es que me interese, claro.

—Estaba en los ductos de ventilación cuando lo escuché hablando con Lori. Dice que eres muy ruda, extrovertida y algo violenta. Pero en el fondo también eres cariñosa. Sonaba muy feliz cuando decía que en verdad eres alguien muy sensible.

Lucy notó inmediatamente cómo la chica se sonrojaba.

—Sí, bueno, ¿no lo somos todas?

Lucy no le respondió. Continuó con su mirada seria, observando a la chica. Como todos, parecía algo nerviosa por estar cerca de ella, pero no parecía tenerle miedo. Era como si estuviera a la expectativa, como si hubiera algo que no se atrevía a decir. Lucy decidió, por curiosidad, ayudarla a que se abriera.

—Gracias por ayudarme con ese chico. Qué bueno que estabas cerca —dijo, aún con su tono monótono.

—Bueno… De hecho… Yo estaba buscándote —dijo Ronnie Anne, agarrándose un brazo y mirando hacia abajo—. Verás… Bueno, tu hermano no vino a clases, y su amigo Clyde tampoco sabe dónde está. Y bueno… Él está preocupado, ¿sabes? Por ser su mejor amigo, y todo eso. Y yo… Pensé que quizás… Sólo para decirle a Clyde, por supuesto. Me preguntaba si…

—Lincoln está enfermo —dijo cortante Lucy.

El rostro de Ronnie Anne adoptó una expresión preocupada.

— ¿Enfermo? ¿Muy enfermo, o como con la gripe?

Lucy le hubiera respondido, pero ella tampoco lo sabía. Lo lógico quizás habría sido decirle que estaba hospitalizado dese la mañana del día anterior y que todavía no tenían noticias. Que de hecho hacía poco más de doce horas que no sabían absolutamente nada de cómo se encontraba. La chica parecía estar verdaderamente preocupada, y Lucy pensó que Lincoln seguramente estaría de acuerdo en que le dijeran a sus amigos lo que estaba pasando. Pero si Ronnie Anne lo quería tanto como Lucy suponía, decirle eso sólo la preocuparía de sobremanera. Y Lucy sabía de primera mano lo horrible que era estar preocupada así por un ser querido.

—Quizás no venga a la escuela durante algunos días. Pero está bien.

Ronnie Anne pareció relajarse un poco al oír eso.

—Oh, eso es bueno. Es decir, que esté bien. Yo… Bueno, creo que iré a decirle a Clyde. Estaba muy preocupado —dijo, haciendo hincapié en que era Clyde quien estaba preocupado.

—No te preocupes. Tu preocupación permanecerá en secreto —le aseguró Lucy, mientras volvía a abrir su cuaderno.

Las dos chicas permanecieron en silencio, Lucy escribiendo y Ronnie Anne de pie, sin saber si debía agregar algo más o si ya podía irse. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre que los invitaba a todos a volver a clases. Lucy cerró su cuaderno y se puso de pie. Caminó junto a Ronnie Anne, sin dirigirle la palabra.

—Hey —la llamó la chica.

Lucy volteó.

—Si alguien vuelve a molestarte… Bueno, sólo diles que se las tendrán que ver conmigo, ¿está bien? —Dijo Ronnie Anne con una sonrisa—. Yo soy la única que puede molestar a un Loud.

Por primera vez en el día, Lucy dejó que sus labios formaran una pequeña sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Se alejó pensando en cómo esa chica era capaz de ser tan agresiva, tan ruda, y al mismo tiempo se mostraba preocupada y hasta sensible. Lucy se preguntó si Ronnie Anne también tenía sus máscaras. Quizás ellas eran más parecidas de lo que pensaban.

* * *

—Más vale que Lori llegue pronto, tengo que retocar mi maquillaje cuanto antes —se quejaba Lola, mirándose en un espejo.

—Retocaste tu maquillaje hace una hora —le dijo Lana, mientras acariciaba una rana que había encontrado en el parque de la escuela.

—Duh, una princesa siempre necesita retocarse. La perfección requiere mantenimiento.

— ¿Sabes qué necesita tu piel? ¡Baba de rana! —Gritó Lana, persiguiendo a su gemela.

Mientras las gemelas comenzaban a gritar y a correr por la entrada de la escuela, Lucy permanecía de pie como una estatua, esperando a que la camioneta familiar apareciera para llevarlas de regreso a su casa. Reprimió una sonrisa cuando la vio acercarse por la calle. Pero el impulso de sonreír apenas duró un instante, pues de inmediato notó que Lori no conducía la camioneta, trayendo consigo al resto de sus hermanas de la secundaria. En cambio, era su padre quien conducía una camioneta aparentemente vacía.

Estacionó justo delante de la escuela, y las gemelas de inmediato lo vieron.

— ¡Papi! —Gritaron, dejando de lado su pequeña persecución para correr hacia su padre.

El señor Loud se agachó para abrazar a sus hijas.

— ¡Te extrañamos! —Dijeron ambas.

—Yo también las extrañé, chicas —les aseguró con una sonrisa—. Ahora, ¿qué les parecen si entran en la camioneta y nos vamos a casa?

— ¿Cómo está Lincoln? —Preguntó Lana.

— ¿Podemos ir a verlo?

El señor Loud se puso de pie y abrió la puerta de la camioneta, permitiendo ver a las chicas que Lisa ya se encontraba allí dentro, .

—Por supuesto que iremos a verlo. Pero el horario de visita es más tarde. Si quieren ir a verlo tendrán que hacer sus tareas y portarse muy bien, ¿entendido?

— ¡Sí! —Dijeron con una sonrisa, antes de subir al auto sin pelear, para variar.

— ¡Lucy! ¡Sube!

Ella se acercó a la camioneta y subió, sentándose en el asiento más cercano al conductor. En cuanto su padre volvió a subirse a la camioneta y comenzó a conducir hacia su casa, Lucy comenzó a hacerle preguntas.

— ¿Por qué Lori no vino a recogernos como siempre?

—Yo me ofrecí a hacerlo —respondió, tratando de quitarle importancia.

— ¿Y por qué no estás en tu trabajo?

—Pedí el día libre.

— ¿Por qué?

El suspiro de su padre le indicó que estaba comenzando a cansarse de tantas preguntas, pero también había algo de… ¿culpa? ¿Por qué se sentiría culpable? ¿Acaso le estaba mintiendo?

—Escucha, con tu hermano en el hospital y… Tu madre se quedó con él, para hacerle compañía. Y bueno, yo… Pensé que lo mejor sería tomarme un día libre, ¿está bien?

— ¿Dónde están Lori y las otras?

—En casa.

— ¿Cómo llegaron a casa tan rápido? ¿No fueron a la escuela?

—Lucy, estoy conduciendo. Cuando lleguemos a casa hablaremos.

Quizás fue la dureza con la que lo dijo. Quizás ella también estaba cansándose de hacer preguntas. O quizás fue el tono resignado y con dolor con el que se lo pidió. Sea por lo que fuere, Lucy no volvió a abrir la boca en el resto del trayecto.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la casa, su padre les dijo que Lori estaba preparando el almuerzo, el cual estaría listo pronto. Las gemelas llegaron a la conclusión de que nada animaría más a Lincoln que un buen dibujo hecho por ellas, así que corrieron a su habitación para preparar sus obras de arte, lo que seguramente implicaría un gran gasto de fibras, purpurina y pegamento. Lucy se detuvo en la sala.

Algo andaba mal.

No sabía qué, pero en cuanto puso un pie en su casa sintió algo. Una energía diferente. Una atmósfera distinta, como si la energía cotidiana hubiera sufrido algún cambio importante. Era difícil de explicar. Sabía que el almuerzo no tardaría en estar listo, pero aún así tomó su cuaderno de poemas y su linterna, dispuesta a adentrarse en los ductos de ventilación para tratar de escribir algo. Su día, que de por sí ya había comenzado con suficientes problemas, se las había ingeniado para que estuviera incluso más preocupada. Necesitaba urgente un confortable espacio cerrado y oscuro donde escribir tranquila sus poemas. Antes de subir por el ducto de ventilación, probó la linterna. Obviamente, las baterías se habían agotado. Comenzó a revisar por su habitación, pero no encontró ninguna.

Cuando pasó justo por delante de su ventana, se percató de que había movimiento en su patio. Cautelosamente, asomó la cabeza para ver mejor. Lynn estaba frente a su bolsa de golpeo, la que usaba para practicar sus artes marciales. Pese a tenerla como compañera de cuarto, y a que debería estar acostumbrada a estas alturas, a Lucy no dejaba de sorprenderle la energía de su hermana. Como en aquel momento. Si la bolsa tuviera algún sensor de dolor, ya habría tirado la toalla al menos cinco veces en los pocos segundos que Lucy llevaba mirando. Lynn no paraba de lanzarle golpes, patadas, rodillazos, secuencias enteras de golpes que hacían temblar la bolsa. Nunca la había visto practicar con tanto ímpetu. Normalmente hacía movimientos rápidos pero precisos, más serenos, quizás. Se veía como una verdadera maestra de karate cuando lanzaba sus patadas, sobretodo usando…

Lucy echó un vistazo a la pila de equipamiento deportivo de Lynn. Su karategui estaba allí, a plena vista. Eso era sumamente extraño. Lynn siempre practicaba con su traje de karate puesto. Decía que la ropa común no servía para practicar los golpes. Volvió a mirar a su hermana. Ahora estaba extremadamente cerca de la bolsa, aplicándole una serie de pequeños pero extremadamente duros golpes cortos, como si estuviera tratando de destrozarle el hígado a alguien mientras le susurraba algo al oído. Poco a poco fue bajando la velocidad y potencia de sus golpes, hasta que finalmente sus brazos quedaron colgando inertes a un lado de su cuerpo. Tenía la frente apoyada contra la bolsa. A juzgar por los movimientos de su pecho, parecía estar realmente agitada. Bueno, había también otra explicación, pero Lucy sabía que Lynn era una chica muy ruda. Seguramente estaba agitada.

Llegando a la conclusión de que no había baterías en su habitación, Lucy suspiró, sabiendo que debería pedirle a alguna de sus hermanas. Lo primero que hizo fue cruzar a la habitación de enfrente. Lily estaba durmiendo en su cuna, mientras Lisa leía un gran tomo azulado titulado "Neurociencia V: Trastornos cerebrales complejos".

Lucy se acercó a su hermana menor. Cuando estaba a tan sólo dos metros, el reloj de Lisa comenzó a sonar. Ella inmediatamente levantó la vista de su libro y miró a su hermana. Lucy suspiró. Ya no podía asustar a Lisa, no desde que había modificado su reloj para que sonara al detectar la presencia de Lucy.

—Hola, Lisa.

—Lo siento, no tengo baterías triple A, ni doble A, ni A, ni cualquier otro tipo de fuente de energía que funcione a base de zinc ni dióxido de magnesio —dijo, antes de regresar su mirada a su libro.

Lucy suspiró.

— ¿Cómo sabías que venía a buscar eso?

—Tienes una linterna apagada en tu mano —señaló, aún mirando su libro—, y pareces haber adoptado lugares oscuros como tu hábitat predilecto. No hace falta ser un genio para hacer la conexión.

Sin nada más que agregar, Lucy salió de la habitación. Sabía que pedirle a Leni sería una pérdida de tiempo, y que Lori estaba cocinando. Así que fue directo hacia la habitación de Luna y Luan. La guitarra de Luna sonaba por todo el pasillo. Sabiendo que ella seguramente estaba concentrada en lo que tocaba, Lucy abrió con cuidado la puerta, y entró lo más disimuladamente posible. Había perfeccionado el acto de escabullirse para aparecer de repente detrás de sus hermanos, asustándolos. Con un rápido movimiento, se colocó junto al armario, justo detrás de Luna, y frente a las camas.

Estaba a punto de tocarle el hombro a su hermana, esperando asustarla, cuando reparo en dos cosas. En primer lugar, Luan estaba acostada en su cama de frente a la pared, dándole la espalda a Lucy. No tenía ni sus auriculares, ni su cámara, ni su computadora, y tampoco parecía estar con su teléfono celular. ¿Qué estaba tratando de hacer? ¿Dormir? Nunca podría hacerlo, no con Luna tocando a metro y medio de ella. Y ese era el segundo punto, la música de Luna. No era raro que la guitarra estuviera sin distorsión. Pero Lucy no recordaba que su hermana mayor tocara nunca un tema que parecía ser de… ¿Amor? ¿Una balada?

— _Baby, why'd you leave me?_ _W_ _hy'd you have to go? I was counting on forever, now I'll never know. I can't even breathe…_

Luna escuchaba absolutamente todos los géneros musicales conocidos por el hombre (y algunos conocidos por las cebras), pero NUNCA tocaba country. ¿Por qué estaba cantando una canción tan triste? Lo único que se le ocurrió a Lucy fue que quizás había tenido un desengaño amoroso. ¿Estaba Luna saliendo con alguien? Lo último que había escuchado desde los ductos de ventilación era sobre un chico que Luna decía que se veía totalmente idéntico a Billy Joey Legstrong, el cantante de una de sus bandas favoritas. ¿Había pasado algo entre ellos?

Mientras Lucy continuaba preguntándose esto, Luna siguió cantando.

— _I_ _t's like I'm looking from a distance,_ _s_ _tanding in the background,_ _e_ _verybody's saying, he's not coming home now._ _T_ _his can't be happening to me…_ _t_ _his is just a dream…_

La forma en la que cantaba, el énfasis que ponía en cada acorde, y lo quebrada que su voz sonaba por momentos descolocó a Lucy. Si había alguien que sentía la música, esa era Luna Loud. Pero esto se sentía mucho más personal. El suspiro de Lucy quedó oculto tras los acordes de su hermana, que siguió cantando. Ni ella ni Luan notaron que la puerta se abrió una vez más, ni a su hermana dejándolas solas.

Resignada a que no conseguiría baterías para su linterna, decidió ir a leer dentro de la bañera, su segunda opción para escribir tranquila. Entró al baño y se colocó en posición. Abrió su cuaderno, apoyó su lápiz y esperó a que las palabras comenzaran a fluir. Pero no lo hicieron. Pese a que su mente estaba lleno de horribles pensamientos y sensaciones que prácticamente aseguraban un poema exitoso, sencillamente no podía escribir. Podría ser un bloqueo de escritora, solía sucederle. Pero estaba segura de que en realidad es que estaba demasiado preocupada.

Algo andaba mal, estaba segura. No se trataba sólo de que no tenía noticias sobre Lincoln. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo con sus hermanas. Todas tenían su ropa de escuela, y ella recordaba que habían partido hacia su secundaria tras dejarlas en la primaria. Pero no había forma de que las chicas hubieran ido a su casa y luego su padre las hubiera ido a buscar a ella, Lola, Lana y Lisa en tan poco tiempo. Tampoco era normal que Lori cocinara el almuerzo, ni que Lynn practicara sin su traje, ni que Luna tocara country tan sentimental, o que Luan estuviera simplemente acostada en su cama. Algo había sucedido. ¿Pero qué podía ser?

Entonces escuchó un suave ruido que venía a través de la ventilación. Algunas semanas atrás, la casa de los Loud había sufrido un incidente cuando escuchas a través de la ventilación hicieron creer a los once hermanos que sus padres estaban planeando deshacerse de ellos. Desde ese día, habían prometido que no volverían a tratar de escucharlos a escondidas.

Pero la curiosidad pudo más, esta vez. Lucy dejó cuidadosamente su cuaderno a un lado, y se acerco a la pequeña rejilla. Era sin lugar a dudas la inconfundible voz de su padre. Debería haberse alejado. Debería haberlo ignorado. No debería haber acercado su oído tanto, ni haberse concentrado para entenderlo.

No debería haberlo oído decir:

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué mi Lincoln?

No debería haberlo oído llorar.

No debería haber atado los cabos.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _El tema es "Just a dream" de Carrie Underwood. Por lo general Luna va a tocar cantar canciones más adecuadas a su estilo. Tengo una lista de 12 posibles canciones (ya veré cuáles utilizo y cuáles no) que van desde Bon Jovi, Blink 182 y No use for a name hasta Simple Plan, Falling in Reverse y Avril Lavigne. Y si, van a estar en inglés. Sorry 'bout that._

 _En el próximo capítulo volvemos con Lincoln, y su personaje continuará creciendo, aunque a paso lento. Ojalá les guste._

 _Cualquier crítica será bienvenida, como siempre. Así que no teman, dejen sus reviews, que estoy más que preparado para recibirlos! Si son buenos, mucho mejor, claro._

 _Saludos!_


	5. Adrien

_¡Hola, estimados lectores! Evidentemente, mis horarios me impiden publicar los fines de semana. Me encantaría poder hacerlo, porque nadie tiene tiempo realmente de ponerse a leer durante la semana. Pero bueno, claramente mis horarios no se ponen de acuerdo con la conveniencia._

 _Este capítulo es bastante especial. Quizás a algunos les parezca que este debía estar antes del anterior, pero el capítulo 4 me permitió plantear algunos elementos conceptuales sutiles que son muy necesarios para el desarrollo de la historia. No es que estoy diciendo que soy Jorge Luis Borges, pero mis trabajos siempre tienen algunos elementos metafóricos y alegóricos, sencillamente porque mis historias no se basan simplemente en el argumento, sino en un tema central que quiero transmitir. El argumento, o la trama, es sencillamente la herramienta que utilizo para presentar de forma interesante dicho tema._

 _Este capítulo hace avanzar la trama, pero también tiene algunos elementos muy importantes para el resto de la historia, esta vez no tan ocultos. Bastante evidentes, diría yo. Pero no hace falta que se molesten en buscarlos, porque en el capítulo 7 quedarán expuestos y cumplirán su función (importantísima) en la historia._

 _Antes de empezar, quiero agradecer a_ **Fipe2, The Swordslinger** (gracias por la recomendación de la canción, no sé si la usaré pero me diste la excusa para ponerme a escuchar Queen esta noche triste) **, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, MorenoX25** (gracias por tus comentarios, en su momento el comentario de Darth Atrox por ser de los primeros me dejó pensando en "Oh, demonios, así ven estos capítulos?", jajaja **), mmunocan, Tonii272, Junior VB, Jules Engel, Phantom1812** (espero que este capítulo cumpla tus expectativas, jajaja) **y a Sir Crocodile222. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Sigan así, que me nutro de los reviews, son la energía vital que uso para seguir escribiendo, ja.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 5:  
Adrien**

 **.**

 **.**

El segundo día en el hospital de Lincoln fue muchísimo más difícil que el primero.

Que poco después de un fallido desayuno y una extraña charla con un muy particular doctor sus cinco hermanas mayores se enteraran de su situación fue realmente... dramático. Nunca las había visto tan desoladas. Cuando entraron a su habitación parecía que estaban viendo un fantasma. Temblaban. No querían siquiera acercarse. Cuando él lo hizo y finalmente salieron de su trance, todas se lanzaron a abrazarlo. Aquel abrazo grupal con llantos desconsolados fue el momento más triste que había vivido hasta entonces. Diez minutos por reloj permanecieron allí, abrazados, llorando. No era un simple llanto de lágrimas. Eran más bien gritos desgarradores. Él, entre lágrimas también, trató de calmarlas, pero no había forma. Incluso cuando se separaron, era difícil para Lincoln ver el estado de sus hermanas y no llorar un poco más.

Leni era la única que parecía ligeramente controlada. Lloraba, más que nunca en su vida, pero parecía estar tratando de mantener el volumen lo más bajo posible. Luan no estaba ni remotamente interesada en controlar su volumen. Había quedado de rodillas en el suelo, con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos, aunque no servía de mucho para contener las lágrimas. Y su llanto salía de lo más profundo de su ser. Gritos de dolor, mientras sentía que una fría cuchilla se hundía cada vez más profundo en su pecho. Justo cuando parecía que ya toda la hoja había penetrado, la herida se abría un poco más. Estaba hiperventilando. Sentía que le estaban arrebatando el oxígeno de los pulmones. Parecía el llanto histérico de una niña pequeña, frágil, asustada.

A su lado, Lincoln tenía a Luna, sentada en una silla. La rockera sostenía una de sus manos, la cual acariciaba y apretaba al mismo tiempo. Tenía una caja de pañuelos a su lado, pero en cualquier momento necesitarían pedir otra más. Era la más silenciosa de las hermanas, pero sólo porque al igual que Luan estaba sin aliento, y toda su energía estaba destinada a mantenerla consciente y respirando.

El no haber dormido en toda la noche y el tremendo agotamiento emocional que habían significado tanto la charla con el doctor House como aquel doloroso encuentro con sus hermanas tenían a Lincoln sumamente cansado. Con cuidado se acostó en su cama, lo cual no fue nada fácil considerando que Lynn estaba prácticamente colgada de su cuello. La más pequeña de las mayores lo abrazaba con la fuerza de una toma de judo, llorando directamente en su hombro. Él la rodeaba con su brazo derecho (su mano izquierda era propiedad de Luna), y trataba de calmarla, pero la chica sólo podía decirle "Lo siento, perdóname" una y otra vez.

Sentada también en la cama, abrazando a Leni, estaba Lori. La chica tampoco podía parar de llorar, pero se las arreglaba para hablarle a Lincoln entre sollozos.

—Linky… Lo que quiera que necesites… Lo que sea… Sólo… Tu dímelo, ¿ok?

—Lori…

—Te compraré todos los cómics que quieras —lo interrumpía—. Te llevaré a donde quieras ir. Tú sólo… Sólo pídemelo.

—Chicas, por favor, sólo… Escúchenme un momento —pidió, tratando de serenarse lo suficiente como para hablar fluido.

Sus hermanas seguían llorando, y se negaban a escucharlo. Apenas abría la boca para hablar, Lynn lo abrazaba más fuerte, o Luan volvía a llorar. La situación estaba comenzando a descontrolarse. Lincoln no soportaba ver a sus hermanas tan mal. Era lo que más temía desde que lo habían diagnosticado. No es que pudiera culparlas. Tan sólo imaginarse cómo reaccionaría él si alguna de sus hermanas estuviera en su lugar le daba escalofríos, y lo hacía llorar un poco más. Pero no podía verlas así. Él era el "hombre con el plan", un especialista en sus hermanas, debía encontrar una forma de calmarlas. Dudaba que fuera fácil, pero necesitaba tranquilizarlas de cualquier forma.

—Chicas, cálmense un segundo.

Si lo escucharon, ninguna lo dejó entrever.

—Chicas —las llamó, de nuevo.

Leni abrió los ojos para mirarlo, pero ninguna más. Luan continuaba llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo. Verla así le partió el corazón a Lincoln, pero también le dio una pequeña idea.

— ¡Toc, toc! —Gritó, tratando de hacerse oír por encima de sus hermanas.

Todas de inmediato lo miraron confundidas. Lynn se separó apenas lo suficiente como para poder verlo a la cara, y Luan logró controlar su llanto, y ahora sólo estaba respirando rápida y entrecortadamente. Teniendo la atención ahora de sus cinco hermanas, Lincoln se permitió a sí mismo sonreír un poco.

—Dije, "toc, toc" —repitió, con un tono de voz deliberadamente mucho más calmado. Ellas continuaban mirándolo sin entender, hasta que desvió la vista hacia Luan. La chica, desde el suelo, estaba tan tomada por sorpresa como sus hermanas, pero luego de unos segundos sus irritados ojos se abrieron ligeramente. Lincoln le sonrió y asintió.

— ¿Q-Quién es? —Preguntó Luan, sonándose la nariz con un pañuelo. Tantos minutos de llanto le habían causado un ligero dolor de garganta, y le costó pronunciar las palabras.

—La vaca que interrumpe —dijo Lincoln, nuevamente con un tono tan sereno y tranquilo que parecía una frase fuera de contexto. Luan trató de continuar con la broma, pero todavía estaba demasiado afectada. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no pudo lograr que las palabras salieran. Fue Lori quien finalmente le siguió el juego a Lincoln.

— ¿Qué vaca que inte…?

—MUUUUy bien, ahora que tengo su atención —la interrumpió Lincoln, finalizando la mala broma—, necesito que me escuchen un segundo, ¿si?

Ninguna se rió con el chiste, pero la sorpresa y la serenidad de Lincoln las calmaron lo suficiente como para que pudieran escucharlo. Las lágrimas continuaban cayendo de sus ojos, ahora un poco más espaciadas, pero por lo menos estaban recuperando su respiración normal. Lincoln se limpió sus propias lágrimas y se sentó más erguido, levantando consigo a Lynn. La abrazó un poco más fuerte, apretó cariñosamente la mano de Luna, y le dirigió una mirada llena de amor a Lori, Leni y Luan. Durante unos segundos, dejó que su cuerpo hablara por él. Quería transmitirles lo mucho que las amaba, cuánto las quería, y también lo difícil que iba a ser lo que estaba a punto de decirles.

—Sé que están tristes. Yo también lo estoy. No quiero decirles que no se sientan mal. Sólo quiero pedirles que se tranquilicen un poco.

— ¿Que nos tranquilicemos? —Dijo Leni, mirándolo sin entender—. Lincoln… Tú… Tú…

Ni siquiera podía decirlo. Abrazó a Lori para ocultar su nueva ola de lágrimas. Lincoln respiró hondo.

—Sí. Yo… Voy a morir.

Fue como si alguien disparara desde el cielo un flechazo a cada una de las chicas. Todas sintieron una nueva apuñalada en su corazón, que dolía tanto como la primera. Lynn se lanzó contra él nuevamente, esta vez con su rostro enterrado en su pecho y sus manos apretando la bata del hospital.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Sólo cállate! —Le gritó, apretando más fuerte aún su ropa.

—Lynn, Lynn, cálmate —le susurró Lincoln, poniendo una de sus manos sobre sus puños y acariciándolo suavemente, para que soltara su ropa. Funcionó. Las caricias calmaron ligeramente a Lynn, quien de todas formas siguió empapando su bata.

—No nos pidas que nos calmemos, hermano —le dijo Luna, con un hilo de voz.

—Lincoln… No podemos… Tú… —Trataba de decir Lori, pero no podía completar ni siquiera una frase.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es duro para mí también —les dijo—. Pero escúchenme: no pueden dejar que el resto de las chicas las vea así.

—Ellas s-se enterarán tarde o temprano —dijo Luna.

—Lo sé. Pero no aún. Son demasiado pequeñas. Ellas no… No entenderían.

— ¿Entender? —Dijo Luan, finalmente poniéndose de pie y acercándose con una mirada que además de dolor parecía mostrar un poco de enfado—. ¿Qué hay por entender? ¡Lincoln, estás muriendo!

— ¡Ya lo sé!

— ¿Y nos pides que estemos tranquilas? ¿Nuestro hermano está muriendo y pretendes que nos tranquilicemos?

—Miren, sé que esto no es fácil...

— ¿Fácil? Lincoln, estamos destrozadas —le dijo Lynn, enfatizando su punto al llorar más fuerte contra su pecho.

— ¡Lo sé, lo entiendo! ¿Está bien? —Se quejó, levantando el tono.

— ¿Y qué quieres entonces? —Preguntó Leni honestamente, con preocupación en su voz.

—Sólo… No sé… No quiero verlas así.

— ¡Estás muriendo, ¿cómo quieres que…?!

— ¡NO ESTOY MUERTO!

Gritó, tan fuerte que todas sus hermanas se sobresaltaron. Quedaron en silencio varios segundos, durante los cuales Lincoln recuperó su aliento y volvió a secarse las lágrimas de los ojos.

—No estoy muerto todavía. Estoy aquí con ustedes. Y me duele mucho verlas llorar. No quiero verlas así —dijo, abrazando a Lynn, que en ningún momento se había separado de él—. No quiero. No puedo. Sé que es mucho pedir. Pero háganlo por mí, y por nuestras hermanas, sobre todo por ellas. Tienen que ser fuertes.

—No podemos ser fuertes —le dijo Lori, mientras una nueva lágrima caía por su mejilla—. Lincoln, literalmente no podemos.

—Y las chicas… Ellas merecen saberlo, hermano —le dijo Luna, oficialmente terminando con el contenido de la caja de pañuelos.

— ¡Les dije que…! —Empezó gritando Lincoln, pero se detuvo a mitad de la frase, cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo para tranquilizarse—. Miren, estuve hablado con papá y mamá anoche, y están de acuerdo. No podemos decirles todavía. Hay que esperar…

— ¿Esperar a qué, Lincoln? —Dijo Lori—. ¿A que te mueras? ¿Crees que lo hará más fácil para ellas si se enteran más tarde?

—No… No lo sé… Pero…

— ¿Pero qué? —Lo apresuró Lori, vehementemente.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacerlo. El labio inferior de Lincoln comenzó a temblar, y él hizo todo lo que pudo para no quebrarse una vez más. Luna, notando rápidamente el cambio de ánimo de su hermano, se levantó para abrazarlo junto a Lynn. Lincoln las dejó el tiempo suficiente como para calmarse un poco. Una vez que lo hizo, las separó suavemente.

—Lincoln... —dijo Leni.

—No lo hará más fácil para ellas, pero sí para mí. ¿Está bien? —Dijo finalmente—. No quiero tener que despedirme tan pronto de ellas. Yo no, no… No puedo. Sencillamente no puedo. No estoy preparado para eso.

—Lincoln… No podemos ocultar algo como esto. Ellas… Ellas tienen que saberlo.

—Lori, por favor, se los suplico —pidió, casi con desesperación.

—Hermano, yo querría saber si algo te pasara —le dijo Luna—. Odiaría que me ocultaran algo así.

Sus cinco hermanas comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, diciéndole que no podía hacerle eso a sus hermanas, que tenían derecho a saber la verdad, que sólo estaba ocultándoles la verdad.

Sí. Él quería ocultarles la verdad. ¿Qué había de malo con eso? La gente oculta cosas todo el tiempo por el bien de los demás, sobre todo con los más pequeños. Lincoln sabía, por ejemplo, que cuando de pequeño sus padres le contaron sobre los bebés y la cigüeña no era porque no confiaran en él, o porque quisieran deliberadamente confundirlo y hacerle mal. Era sólo porque no estaba listo para entenderlo. De la misma forma, no quería causarle un mal a sus hermanas menores no diciéndoles aún la verdad; ellas tampoco estaban listas aún. No era tonto. Sabía que no podría mantenerlo en secreto mucho tiempo, y también sabía que sólo estaba retrasando el momento doloroso. Sabía también que era una decisión egoísta. Pero él realmente no se sentía preparado para despedirse de sus hermanitas. Las conocía demasiado bien. Era difícil saber cómo reaccionaría Lisa, pero su hermana lo quería demasiado como para que no le afectara, y quizás eso era lo más aterrador. Un golpe tan duro, a tan temprana edad… Algo parecido pasaba con Lucy. En teoría, ella debería ser quien llevara el asunto con más facilidad, o quien tuviera una mirada distinta de la muerte. Pero Lincoln la conocía mejor que nadie, y sabía que detrás de ese flequillo se escondía una chica muy sensible que leía cómics de ponis. No había forma de que la noticia le fuera indiferente. Y ni siquiera quería ponerse a pensar en cómo podrían llegar a reaccionar Lola y Lana.

Así que sí, quizás estaba siendo egoísta. ¿Podía alguien culparlo? ¿Por qué deberían juzgarlo? ¿Con qué derecho podían hacerlo? Él era quien iba a morir, al fin y al cabo. Él era quien había recibido el terrible ultimátum. Con el tiempo, todas sus hermanas llegarían a superar el dolor de su partida, continuarían con sus vidas. Él no. Él iba a morir. ¿No le daba eso el derecho de elegir a quién contarle y cuándo y cómo hacerlo?

Sus hermanas claramente no estaban de acuerdo, pues seguían diciéndole que era una mala idea. Todas hablando al mismo tiempo, diciéndole qué tenía que hacer, qué era lo mejor. No aceptaban su decisión. Normalmente, Lincoln era muy paciente con sus hermanas. Pero el contexto había agotado su paciencia.

— ¡Basta! —Les dijo, callándolas al instante—. Miren, no voy a decirles a las chicas que voy a morir, y ustedes tampoco.

—Pero…

— ¡Pero nada! —Interrumpió a Luan, quien retrocedió, sorprendida por la reacción de su hermano—. ¡Es mi decisión! ¡Yo soy el que está en el hospital! ¡Quiero que sea así, y si realmente les importo, háganlo por mí!

Algo de lo que dijo debió de lastimar a sus hermanas, pues todas se veían como si hubieran recibido un golpe bajo, como si no pudieran creer lo que acababan de oír. Lynn lentamente se separó de él, cosa que no había hecho desde que había llegado. Parecía a punto de decir algo, pero fue Luna quien habló.

— ¿"Si les importo"? ¿Cómo que "si les importo"? —Repitió, mirándolo enojada—. ¡Por supuesto que nos importas, idiota! ¡Te amamos! ¡¿Por qué crees que estamos así?! ¡Eres un idiota, Lincoln!

— ¡Luna! —La regañó Lori.

—Creo que es mejor que se vayan —dijo finalmente Lincoln, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose sobre su lado izquierdo, dándole la espalda a Lynn y desviando la mirada al suelo para no ver a Luna ni al resto de sus hermanas.

—Lincoln, por favor —le pidió Lori, acercándose a su hermano—. No nos hagas esto.

Parecía estar a punto de llorar nuevamente, y eso casi hizo que Lincoln también lo hiciera, pero logró contenerse.

—No dormí en toda la noche, estoy cansado. Quiero dormir —le dijo a su hermana mayor.

Lori se quedó mirándolo. Su hermanito, tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Ella quería quedarse junto a él, abrazarlo por siempre. Pero notaba que él estaba tan destrozado por la noticia como ellas. No podía culparlo, claramente. Quizás necesitaba un tiempo a solas.

—Volveremos más tarde, ¿si? —Le dijo, acercándose para darle un beso en la frente; acarició su mejilla, pero él seguía sin mirarla—. Dejaremos que tú les digas cuando estés listo.

—Lori… —comenzó Lynn.

—Nadie va a decir nada —repitió la mayor, más severamente—. Vamos.

Ninguna tenía las fuerzas para discutir realmente. Luna parecía arrepentida de haberle hablado así a su hermano, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Luan y Lynn salieron de la habitación en silencio, conteniendo el impulso de abrazar a Lincoln y apenas si reprimiendo una nueva oleada de lágrimas. Leni no dijo nada. Parecía fuera de sí, como si su mente estuviera en un lugar lejano. Lori fue la última en salir, dedicando una última mirada a su hermanito.

Lincoln tampoco se sentía bien con cómo había tratado a sus hermanas. Estaba seguro de que habría habido muchas mejores maneras de manejar la situación. Pero todo sucedía demasiado rápido, eran muchas emociones juntas, y su cabeza le dolía tratando de asimilar todo. No mentía tampoco cuando dijo que estaba muy cansado. En cuanto quedó sólo, suspiró, quitándose todos los nervios de encima. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba dormido.

* * *

Su madre lo despertó para que almorzara, lo cual hizo casi en trance, e inmediatamente después volvió a dormirse. Durmió toda la tarde, sin soñar nada, hasta que la señora Loud lo despertó una vez más, avisándole de que era el horario de visita y que sus hermanas entrarían a verlo. Eso despertó rápidamente a Lincoln. Estaba feliz por verlas ya que las extrañaba, sobre todo a sus hermanas menores. Pero gran parte de él también estaba aterrada. Aterrado de que sus hermanas no hubieran cumplido con su promesa, o que sus hermanas menores lo hubieran descubierto de todas formas. Aterrado de que no soportara verlas sin llorar, y ¿qué explicación podría darles entonces? Tendría que decirles la verdad. Y no estaba listo para eso.

Su madre lo abrazó y le dijo que dejaría que tuviera tiempo con ellas a solas. Salió de la habitación e, instantes después, las cinco hermanas menores de Lincoln entraron.

— ¡Lincoln! —Gritaron al mismo tiempo las gemelas, peleándose entre ellas para ver quién llegaba a abrazar primero a su hermano.

— ¡Wow, cuánta energía! —Dijo él, abrazando a las dos al mismo tiempo. Cerró sus ojos y disfrutó del abrazo. No eran las más afectivas de sus hermanas, pero quizás por su edad, era más común que demostraran tan efusivamente su cariño hacia él. Normalmente diría que era un gajo del oficio de hermano mayor, pero en verdad disfrutaba mucho aquellos abrazos, aquellos "¡Gracias, Lincoln!", y sobre todo esas pequeñas sonrisas incompletas.

— ¡Te trajimos un dibujo! —Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo, mientras le mostraban orgulloso una cartulina con una figura de palos con pelo blanco, un hermoso vestido de princesa y lo que parecía ser una serpiente alrededor de su cabeza.

—Vaya… Me veo muy lindo en el dibujo —dijo Lincoln.

—Por supuesto, yo me encargué de tu vestuario —respondió con orgullo Lola.

— ¿Y la serpiente fue idea tuya, Lana?

— ¡Claro que sí!

—Es muy linda. ¿Me está abrazando? —Preguntó, preocupado de que la serpiente lo estuviera estrangulando.

—No, duh, está manteniéndote caliente. Eso hacen los reptiles para mostrar cariño, porque son de sangre fría —le explicó, como si fuese algo obvio.

—¡Oh, ahora lo entiendo! Muchas gracias, chicas —les dijo, abrazándolas nuevamente. Mientras lo hacía escuchó un click y sintió un escalofrío, como si todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. Confundido vio hacia un costado. Lisa estaba de pie junto a la cama, con un extraño aparato emitiendo luces y sonidos, apuntando hacia Lincoln.

—No te preocupes, Lincoln —dijo con tranquilidad la pequeña—. Este aparato sólo está escaneando tus niveles hormonales y tus signos vitales básicos. Medidas de precaución necesarias en un ambiente tan ambiguo en cuanto a los cuidados como un hospital público.

—Lisa, ven aquí —dijo el chico, levantando en sus brazos a su hermana menor, cosa que no le gustó para nada pero que decidió dejarle pasar—. ¿Que no me extrañaste?

—Claramente tu ausencia es un cambio en las caóticas variables de nuestra casa, lo cual afecta mis cálculos y predicciones acerca de los posibles desenlaces diarios en las más inocuas tareas que uno pueda imaginarse. La alteración de los factores conlleva irremediablemente una modificación en los resultados esperables a los cuales nos hemos llegado a acostumbrar, y como científica, suelo sentirme más cómoda en un ambiente controlado donde las variables son constantes, esperables y medibles. Cuando el status quo se ve alterado como lo está ahora, el modelo teórico sobre el cual baso mi existencia sufre también sus consecuencias, las cuales no pueden tildarse sino como negativas.

— ¿Todo eso para decirme que me extrañas? —Preguntó Lincoln con una sonrisa.

Lisa puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí —dijo finalmente, permitiéndose abrazar a Lincoln, aunque fuera sólo durante un segundo y de inmediato acomodara sus lentes y se bajara de la cama, fingiendo estar ocupara revisando sus aparatos.

— ¡Poo-poo!

Lily, cargada por Lucy, miraba a Lincoln y movía sus brazos, tratando de abrazarlo. Lucy la llevó junto a Lincoln, quien rápidamente la alzó.

— ¡Lily! ¿Extrañaste a tu hermano mayor? ¿Lo extrañaste? —Le preguntó, con la voz que uno utiliza para hablar con bebés.

Lily sólo reía, acariciando toda la cara de Lincoln con sus pequeñas manitos.

— ¡Oh, y trajiste tu cobija! —Le dijo Lincoln, señalando la manta que Lily tenía en sus manos.

— ¡I-ja! —Repitió la bebé, colocando una parte de la manta en su boca. Se acurrucó contra Lincoln, mitad abrazándolo mitad usándolo como cuna. Él estaba más que feliz cumpliendo esa función.

— ¿Y tú, Lucy? ¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó.

Fue en ese momento que comenzó a sudar, al notar que algo andaba mal. Su hermana estaba de pie junto a él, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda. Miraba fijamente a Lincoln, como si pudiera leer detrás de la seguridad y felicidad que él estaba dejando ver. Era como si a través de los ojos de su hermano estuviera mirando a lo más profundo de su corazón, leyendo sus sentimientos como un libro abierto. A Lincoln le aterraba qué podría estar leyendo.

—Lincoln, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó finalmente, con su típica monotonía.

Él temió que todo el hospital hubiera escuchado la saliva que acababa de tragar. ¿Serían visibles a simple vista las frías gotas de sudor que sentía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a bajar por su frente? El momento había llegado. Tenía que decirles la verdad. Lucy lo sabía. ¿O no? ¿Y si sólo estaba preocupada? No había dicho nada que implicara que sabía más que el resto de sus hermanas.

Sólo por si acaso, decidió pretender que estaba todo bien. Ver si podía mantener la mentira piadosa un poco más.

— ¿Yo? Sí, Lucy, estoy bien. Es decir, estoy aquí todavía, pero eso es porque…

—Dime la verdad —lo interrumpió Lucy, tomándolo por los hombros, sorprendiéndolo y asustando a Lily—. No me mientras, Lincoln. ¿Estás bien?

Sonaba verdaderamente angustiada, pero no parecía saber la verdad. Lincoln se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras, sin saber cómo responder. Creyó que podía salirse con la suya, evitar que sus hermanas menores supieran la verdad tan sólo evitando el tema. No se imaginó que tendría que recurrir a una mentira directa tan rápido. Mientras pensaba en qué responder, sin embargo, Lucy fue apartada violentamente de su lado por parte de las gemelas.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —La increpó Lola, parándose junto a su gemela entre Lucy y Lincoln.

—Sí, ¿por qué molestas así a Lincoln? ¿Qué no ves que está en el hospital? —Agregó Lana, mirándola enfadada.

—Sólo estoy preguntándole cómo se encuentra —respondió Lucy, que parecía un poco sorprendida por la reacción de las gemelas.

— ¡Ya te dijo que se encuentra bien! —Le dijo Lana.

— ¿Es que siempre tienes que ser tan dramática y… y… aterradora?

Las gemelas no se dieron cuenta. Eran muy pequeñas y además estaban muy ocupadas preocupándose por Lincoln como para fijarse en los sentimientos de Lucy. Pero Lincoln notó claramente en el semblante de su hermana que aquellas palabras le habían dolido. Lucy bajo la mirada al suelo, triste.

—Hey.

Lincoln se puso de pie, dejando a Lily en brazos de Lisa, y se acerco a Lucy. Las gemelas lo dejaron pasar, con algo de desconfianza. Cuando se detuvo frente a ella, Lincoln colocó un brazo sobre el hombro de Lucy.

—Chicas, no sean tan rudas con ella. Está preocupada igual que todas, eso es todo —luego la movió suavemente para que levantara la vista del suelo, hasta que los dos se miraron a los ojos—. Lucy, estoy bien.

— ¿Lo prometes? —Preguntó, casi en un susurro.

Lincoln no dejó que se viera lo conflictuado que se sentía, ni que la duda y el dolor de mentirle a su hermana se trasladara a su rostro o su tono de voz.

—Lo prometo —dijo finalmente.

Apenas terminó de decirlo, Lucy lo abrazó, aliviada. Él le devolvió el abrazo, y enseguida las gemelas, Lily y Lisa se unieron a ellos. Este abrazo era mucho más feliz que el que había compartido esa mañana con sus hermanas mayores, pero a Lincoln le dolió casi lo mismo. Con la única diferencia de que esta vez no pudo permitirse llorar.

* * *

—Lori, ¿estás segura?

—Sí, Lincoln. El doctor dijo que esto podría servirte.

—No lo sé…

—Mira, nadie te obliga, ¿de acuerdo? Si no te gusta, yo estaré en tu habitación, esperando a que mi teléfono agarre señal o algo. Podemos jugar algo allí más tarde. Sólo inténtalo, ¿está bien?

Tras pensarlo un poco más, Lincoln finalmente asintió.

—Está bien.

Abrió la puerta y entró en la sala.

Luego de recibir a todas sus hermanas (las mayores entraron luego de las menores), Lori le dijo a Lincoln que había hablado con sus padres y que esta noche ella pasaría la noche con él, para que su madre pudiera descansar e ir al trabajo a la mañana siguiente. Él le dijo que no hacía falta, que podía quedarse sólo una noche y que no era necesario que perdiera un día de escuela, pero Lori le dijo que ni de broma lo dejaría sólo. Y que sólo un día perdido de escuela no era el fin del mundo. Sus padres le habían dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber, y más tarde el médico de Lincoln habló con ella para explicarle algunas cosas.

Entre ellas, le dijo que a Lincoln quizás le serviría visitar el ala pediátrica de aquella parte del hospital, donde había lugar para que los niños cuyo estado clínico se los permitía pudieran jugar y distenderse. Le dijo que además de los juegos, podría ser muy importante que Lincoln hablara con algunos de los niños. Que podría darle una nueva perspectiva, y aprender algunas cosas.

No del todo convencido, decidió hacerle caso a lo que el doctor y su hermana mayor le decían. Entró y, tuvo que admitir, el lugar era mejor de lo que se esperaba. Una sala muy colorida, con sillones, mesas, bloques, juegos de mesa e incluso una pequeña televisión con una consola vieja de videojuegos. No había muchos chicos en la sala en aquel momento. Había dos chicos que parecían ser de la edad de Lola y Lana, una niña de la edad de Lucy coloreando unos dibujos en una pizarra, y un chico un poco más grande que Lincoln sentado en una mesa trabajando en algo con unas herramientas. Parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía.

Lincoln, sin saber bien qué hacer, decidió ir directo hacia la televisión con la consola. Tomó uno de los controles y vio los juegos que tenía disponibles. Ninguno de última generación, pero había una vieja copia de un juego de carreras, el cual inició. No estaba del todo familiarizado con los controles, pero no era demasiado complicado, y pronto se encontró llevando una ventaja en la delantera. Entonces tomó una curva cerrada y su auto, en lugar de girar hacia la derecha, hizo un extraño movimiento hacia la izquierda que lo hizo chocar.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —Se quejó Lincoln, mirando el control.

—Ni lo intentes, el juego tiene algunos problemas —dijo entonces el chico que estaba en una de las mesas, con una sonrisa.

Lincoln volteó y lo miró con atención. Lo primero en lo que reparó, sin poder evitarlo, fue en que el chico estaba completamente calvo. Lo miró un instante, y rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia el rostro del chico. Debía tener unos doce o trece años, no era mucho más grande que él. Tenía ojos verdes y una pequeña cicatriz en su ceja derecha, lo cual le daba a su sonrisa un cierto aire de travesura, aunque sólo parecía quedar la sombra de eso. Lincoln nunca había visto a un chico tan joven con un rostro can cansado. Pesadas bolsas debajo de sus ojos, los cuales parecían estar brillando casi por obligación, con un brillo ajeno. Sus hombros prácticamente colgaban, como si a su cuerpo le costara trabajo incluso mantenerse sentado erguido.

No sabía qué era lo que tenía ese chico, pero Lincoln ya podía sentir lástima por él.

—Oh, bueno, gracias por avisarme. ¿Hay algún juego que sí funcione?

—No realmente —respondió el chico, volviendo su atención a lo que tenía sobre la mesa—. Me llamo Adrien, por cierto.

—Lincoln —dijo también, tratando de ver desde donde estaba qué era lo que tenía el chico.

Adrien siguió con lo suyo, hasta que notó que Lincoln miraba con interés. Dejó una de sus pequeñas pinzas a un costado.

— ¿Quieres ver algo genial?

Tomándolo como una invitación, Lincoln se puso de pie y se acercó a la mesa. Para su sorpresa, Adrien tenía en sus manos un viejo reloj de muñeca. Se veía sumamente antiguo, metálico, de color bronce y con una correa de cuero marrón. Adrien lo tenía dado vuelta y con con la tapa desarmada, permitiendo ver el complejo sistema de engranajes.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Le preguntó.

—Este reloj era de mi padre —comenzó a explicarle—. Murió cuando yo era niño, y es lo único que me queda de él. Siempre lo usé. Es un reloj mecánico, ¿sabes? Muy retro. Hace unas semanas me caí y dejó de funcionar.

— ¿Estás tratando de arreglarlo?

—Sinceramente, no creí que podría ser tan complicado —admitió, frunciendo el ceño—. Dije "Bueno, podría hacerlo yo mismo, será divertido". Conocí a un hombre en Marruecos, Hamid, que armaba uno en veinte minutos.

— ¿Estuviste en Marruecos? —Pregunto Lincoln, intrigado.

—Estuve en todos lados. Nací en Francia, de hecho.

— ¿Eres francés?

— _Je pensais qu'il était évident_ —dijo, riéndose segundos después al ver la cara de desconcierto de Lincoln—. Si, bueno, viví ahí sólo hasta los cinco años. Después empecé a viajar, y tuve que aprender inglés. Hablo mejor inglés que francés.

— ¿Viajaste mucho? —Le preguntó, sentándose a su lado.

—Oh, sí. Mucho. Mi mamá y yo. Ella es maestra, ¿sabes? Y escribe libros de autoayuda, y créeme, esas cosas venden. Cuando cumplí cinco ella decidió que estaba cansada de la rutina y lo cotidiano. Vendió nuestra casa y empezamos a viajar por todo el mundo. Dos años en Italia, dos años en Inglaterra, uno en España, un año en Marruecos, uno en Egipto, y luego vine aquí. Catorce años, y siete países.

—Vaya, eso suena genial —dijo Lincoln, con una sonrisa soñadora, imaginándose a sí mismo viajando por el mundo, conociendo tantos lugares y culturas nuevas.

— ¿Y si te dijera que tampoco tuve que ir a la escuela? Mi mamá me educaba en casa.

— ¿En serio? Amigo, ¡eso es genial! ¿Viajaste por todo el mundo, estudiando en tu casa?

Adrien rió, pero Lincoln de inmediato notó que no sonaba muy feliz. Apoyó sus herramientas en el suelo y se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—No es tan divertido como suena.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Yo nunca me fui de este Estado! Sería genial poder viajar por todo el mundo, conocer gente nueva.

—Bueno, ese el problema, Lincoln —dijo Adrien, con tristeza.

Lincoln perdió su sonrisa soñadora al escuchar al chico.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Nunca tuve amigos. Conocí algunas personas, pero no es fácil hacer amigos cuando necesitas seis meses para aprender lo básico del idioma del lugar. Y menos si ni siquiera iba a la escuela. ¿Sabes lo que es que tu única compañía sea tu madre?

Adrien se vio completamente descolocado cuando Lincoln comenzó a reír lentamente.

—No, de hecho no.

Y durante los próximos veinte minutos, Lincoln le contó a Adrien sobre su vida con diez hermanas. El chico escuchó con atención, primero asombrado, y luego riendo junto a Lincoln acerca de las locuras que implica vivir en una familia tan grande. Luego Lincoln le habló de Ace Savvy, ARGGH y el Señor de los Aros, y descubrieron que tenían mas en común de lo que imaginaban. Pronto se olvidaron de que estaban en un hospital, o que hasta hacía menos de una hora no se conocían. Hablaron como si fueran mejores amigos. Los padres del resto de los chicos los llevaron de regreso a sus habitaciones, y Lincoln estuvo seguro de que vio por el rabillo del ojo que Lori se acercaba a ver cómo estaba, pero no lo interrumpió.

—Adrien, ¿sabes cómo arreglar un reloj de esos? —Le preguntó en un momento, observando lo complicado que se veía el interior del reloj.

—Sí. Bueno, no del todo. Hamid me enseñó lo básico. Hace tres semanas que estoy tratando de que esto funcione.

— ¿Hiciste algún avance?

—Oh, por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba una pequeña tuerca, de menos de tres milímetros de diámetro.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Pregunto Lincoln, teniendo problemas tan sólo tratando de verla. Era una pieza demasiado pequeña.

—Esto, mi estimado Lincoln, es la pieza que falta —le explicó Adrien—. Logré colocar todas las piezas en su lugar, excepto por esta. No tengo ni idea de dónde es que va. Pero, hey, por lo menos ahora sé cuál es el problema.

— ¿Esa pequeña pieza hace que el reloj entero no funcione?

—Bueno, así funcionan las máquinas, sobre todo las viejas. Todas las piezas cumplen su función, ¿sabes?

—Vaya. ¿Y cuánto crees que te lleve encontrar su lugar?

—No lo sé… Ni siquiera sé si voy a poder terminar de arreglarlo —dijo, con mucha tristeza.

Se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Ninguno de los dos había hablado de sus enfermedades, ni de su situación. Habían evitado conscientemente tocar el tema, pero ahora parecía que no había forma de ignorarlo.

— ¿Cuánto…? —Comenzó Lincoln, pero no logró terminar la pregunta. De todas formas, Adrien lo entendió.

—Hace diecisiete días me dieron dos semanas, así que en realidad ya tendría que haberme ido. Podría ser en cualquier momento.

—No te ves mal —le dijo Lincoln, ganándose una mirada sarcástica de Adrien que le sacó una sonrisa—. Bueno, no TAN mal.

—Estoy muy medicado. Pero es cuestión de tiempo.

—Ya veo —dijo Lincoln.

Sabía que no debía decir nada. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Las mismas palabras insípidas que su doctor le había dicho? Sabía muy bien que no servían para nada.

—Me dijeron que me quedan dos semanas. Tal vez tres.

Adrien asintió en silencio. Luego, tentativamente, colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su nuevo amigo.

—Apesta, ¿no?

—Sí… Sí, lo hace.

—Estos días estuve preguntándome mucho por qué me sucedía esto. Por qué a mí. Pero al final… creo que no vale la pena darle muchas vueltas al asunto, ¿sabes? Las cosas sólo pasan.

—Todavía no le dije nada a mis hermanas menores —le confeso Lincoln. Adrien suspiró.

—Eso será duro. Pero, Lincoln… No sé si te interesa lo que te pueda llegar a decir, pero te lo diré de todas formas. Cuando yo muera, casi nadie de mis conocidos lo sabrá. No tengo ningún amigo que esté preocupado por mí, sólo mi mamá. Es un poco triste pensar en que ella será la única que me recuerde cuando me vaya. Desde que me diagnosticaron leucemia, hace un año y medio, estuve pensando mucho en eso. Y estoy seguro de que ella también lo está pensando. Me hubiese encantado poder tener amigos, más personas con quienes compartir mis últimos momentos. Porque, ¿qué es lo que le da sentido a la vida? ¿Nuestro trabajo? ¿Nuestros estudios? No lo sé, quizás para algunas personas sí. Pero yo creo que la vida vale la pena ser vivida por las personas que conocemos. Nuestra familia, nuestros amigos, las personas con las que compartimos momentos. Yo tengo sólo a mi mamá, pero tú tienes una grande y hermosa familia. Diles cuando estés listo, pero no te pierdas de estar con todas tus hermanas y tus amigos. Después de todo, no tendrás otra oportunidad.

Se quedaron en silencio, o casi. Adrien fue muy respetuoso y no dijo nada cuando Lincoln comenzó a llorar suavemente. Permanecieron sentados uno junto a otro durante un rato, hasta que Lincoln se calmó. Finalmente, se levantó.

—Gracias, Adrien. Yo… creo que volveré a mi habitación.

—Está bien. Cuidate, Lincoln.

Lincoln se alejó hacia la puerta, pero se detuvo a último momento.

— ¿Adrien?

El muchacho, que había vuelto su atención a la pequeña pieza que faltaba de su reloj, levantó la vista.

— ¿Si?

—No será por mucho tiempo, pero… Yo también te recordaré.

Adrien sonrió. Se miraron unos segundos más, y luego Lincoln finalmente se alejó, rumbo a su habitación.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Amo a Lincoln. ¿Qué puedo decir? Cuando creo personajes propios quizás es más difícil, pero cuando trabajo con personajes inventados (definición de fanfiction), siempre trato de que sean los personajes quienes manejan la historia. Yo les tiro algunas circunstancias aquí y allá, los coloco en algunas situaciones, pero son ellos quienes hablan, son ellos quienes reaccionan y son ellos quienes hacen que la historia se mueva. En este capítulo dejé que Lincoln (mi interpretación de Lincoln, claro está) fuera quien me llevara. Yo hice que sus hermanas lo visitaran, y le presenté a Adrien, pero fue él quien en todo momento me manejó los tiempos y las discusiones con sus hermanas. Y lo respeto mucho por eso._

 _Un caso... no sé si contrario al de Lincoln, pero que me llama la atención, es el de las gemelas. No eran de mis hermanas favoritas, pero escribiéndolas en este fic preocupadas por Lincoln, defendiéndolo así de Lucy (exagerado de su parte, si), me dan mucha ternura, jajaja. Voy a llorar escribiendo cuando se enteren._

 _Díganme qué les pareció, qué les gustó, qué no les gustó, si Adrien les pareció interesante o innecesario (en dos capítulos más podrán ver qué tan necesario resulta para la historia), y básicamente cualquier cosa que se les ocurra. Ojalá les siga gustando la historia, que comienza a ganar profundidad, y los problemas van a ir subiendo cada vez más._

 _¡Saludos!_


	6. Hogar, dulce hogar

_Buenas, buenas. Esta vez tardé casi dos semanas en actualizar, pero fue porque prefiero tomarme un poco más de tiempo y que no sea un capítulo que no termine transmitiendo nada de lo que quise en un principio. Además, no se quejen, che. Dos semanas, no un mes, jajaja._

 _El cap anterior fue bastante reflexivo en muchos aspectos. Este espero que no se quede atrás. Y hay algunas cosas que están planteadas pero la narración (que en la mayor parte del tiempo está en tercera persona, pero en realidad refleja los pensamientos de Lincoln o el personaje de turno; no sé bien el nombre de este tipo de narrador, pero es como el de Harry Potter, con un poco más de libertades para cambiar el foco según me lo pida la escena)… Bueno, no puedo pretender que recuerden cómo venía la oración antes de ese paréntesis, así que vamos de nuevo: Hay algunas cosas que están planteadas pero la narración no termina de cerrar o resolver. Además de que es porque el mismo Lincoln aún no las resuelve, es para que sean ustedes quienes formulen sus propias respuestas si es que tienen ganas. Este fic los invitará a reflexionar en más de una ocasión, espero._

 _Un detalle estúpido: hasta ahora venía tratando de que los capítulos tuvieran nombres de una palabra (salvo el primero) por una idea tonta que tuve al principio. Ahora me cansé y les voy a poner el nombre que yo quiera. Mañana quizás edite los nombres de los capítulos anteriores. No afecta en nada, pero se los cuento igual._

 _Permítanme agradecerles personalmente a quienes dejaron sus reviews en el capítulo anterior_ **:** **supertotitoti** _(Clyde ya aparecerá, y lo de Lisa se verá pronto, espero)_ **, Fipe2, KAKUAMAN, mmunocan** _(todos los que tenemos corazón queremos que Lincoln se mejore)_ **, MorenoX25** _(Yey! Alguien que entiende que el reloj era una alegoría! Más adelante la voy a retomar, no va a quedar solamente en el cap anterior)_ **, Doce Espadas** _(te entiendo, yo tengo un hermano menor que estuvo con complicaciones de salud, y eso me tuvo destrozado; meterme en el lugar de las hermanas literalmente me duele el alma)_ **, Julex** _(a mí también me duele, no soy insensible a lo que escribo, jaja, gracias por comentar)_ **, Jules Engel** _(hay algo de Adrien en este cap, y en el próximo también tendrá importancia)_ **, Junior VB, Sir Crocodile222** _(_ _muchas gracias, realmente trato de que los personajes sean lo más fieles posibles a como son en la serie, aunque como en la serie nunca se enfrentaron a algo así es difícil saber como reaccionarían ante tal tragedia_ _)_ **,** **Phantom** _(no te pongo los números porque ya somos amigos, ja. Gracias por todo, significa mucho viniendo de ti, con lo buen escritor que eres; este cap quizás tenga algo que te guste)_ **, Lux01, AlejinX e IvAnhell** _(lo confieso, yo también lloré un poco escribiendo algunas escenas, sobre todo en el capítulo 3)_ **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **6** **:  
Hogar, dulce hogar**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¿Qué harás? —Preguntó el doctor.

Lincoln frunció el ceño. Miró a su hermana Lori, buscando apoyo, o más bien tratando de saber qué es lo que ella haría.

—Es tu decisión, y no quiero imponerte nada —dijo ella, adivinando lo que su hermanito estaba pensando—. Pero creo que literalmente sabes qué es lo que yo, y todas tus hermanas, querríamos.

Tenía razón. Él sabía qué es lo que sus hermanas le dirían que eligiera. En realidad no había nada que pensar, la respuesta era clara. Quizás el problema era que él ya se había imaginado cómo serían sus últimos días, y esto cambiaba el escenario que había armado en su cabeza. Un cambio total, de hecho. Todavía no podía saber si sería para bien o para mal.

Miró nuevamente a Lori y asintió suavemente. Ella le sonrió.

—Llamaré a mis padres para que vengan cuanto antes —le dijo Lori al doctor, quien abandonó la sala pocos segundos después.

Lori notó que Lincoln parecía un poco nervioso, por lo que se acercó y lo abrazó, acariciando su cabello. Besó su frente y descansó su mejilla en su cabeza.

—Todo va a estar bien —le aseguró, en voz muy baja.

Lincoln nunca rechazaba un abrazo de sus hermanas, aunque normalmente habría fingido que ya estaba un poco grande para eso si era con una de sus hermanas mayores. Pero en aquel momento no necesitaba ni quería fingir nada. Disfrutó el abrazo, perdiéndose en el calor de su hermana. Habían pasado toda la noche juntos. Hablaron durante varias horas sobre cosas mundanas, recordando anécdotas. Eventualmente también hablaron sobre el presente y sobre el futuro inmediato, y aunque ambos habían vuelto a llorar, Lincoln estaba sumamente agradecido con su hermana. Por estar allí para él. Por acompañarlo, dejando descansar a su madre. Lori muchas veces podía ser muy mandona, pero no había nadie en la casa de los Loud tan dispuesto a ayudar a sus hermanos como ella.

—Voy a llamar a papá, ¿si? —Dijo finalmente, separándose de Lincoln—. Termina tu desayuno.

No tuvo que decírselo dos veces. Apenas si había empezado cuando el doctor entró a decirles las nuevas noticias, y realmente estaba hambriento. Es cierto, la comida no era tan sabrosa como la de su casa —y estaba años luz de ser tan deliciosa como la de los McBride—, pero no iba a andar quejándose.

Mientras Lori esperaba a que su padre contestara su teléfono, Lincoln comenzó a pensar en Clyde. Tendría que explicarle, tarde o temprano. Quizás el nuevo desarrollo de los eventos lo ayudaría a hacerlo más fácil.

— ¿Hola, papá? —Escuchó que Lori hablaba, mientras él desayunaba—. Si, está bien. Escucha, el doctor vino hace unos momentos y… No, no, está bien, no es nada grave. ¿Puedo terminar?

Lincoln rió un poco imaginándose a su padre tan preocupado como para no dejar hablar a Lori. Luego comenzó a pensar en que tenía toda la razón para estar preocupado, y la risa murió en su garganta.

—Dijo que Lincoln está estable, no necesita medicinas, y ya que no hay ningún tratamiento… Es… Es sólo cuestión de esperar —Dijo Lori, esforzándose por no quebrarse por teléfono—. Puede quedarse en el hospital y que lo controlen todo el tiempo que haga falta, pero el doctor a cargo de su caso quiere darle el alta… No, no, ya te dije, no necesita ninguna medicina… No… Si no hace ningún esfuerzo y descansa, no debería haber problema, hasta que, bueno… Ya sabes.

Lincoln terminó de desayunar rápidamente, mientras Lori terminaba de hablar con su papá, explicándole con más detalle lo que el doctor les había dicho. Al parecer, la condición de Lincoln no iba a ir empeorando lentamente hasta matarlo, como él creyó en un principio. Viviría normalmente sus últimas semanas hasta que un día su corazón fallaría y entonces moriría. No había nada que la ciencia pudiera hacer para ayudarlo llegado el momento decisivo, pero hasta entonces no necesitaba tampoco ningún cuidado especial más que no forzar a su corazón. Teniendo en cuenta su situación, el hospital no tendría problema en que continuara internado si así quería, pero el Doctor House había mandado a decirle que estaba dispuesto a darle el alta inmediatamente para que pasara sus últimos días en su casa.

Realmente quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con sus hermanas, en lugar de tener que conformarse con un estúpidamente corto horario de visita. Ni hablar de lujos como televisión de alta definición, consola de videojuegos, ropa limpia y comida casera. Realmente no tuvo que pensarlo mucho. El único "inconveniente" era que él, siempre tan astuto y con un plan para todo, ya se había imaginado casi al detalle cómo serían sus últimos días. Esto introducía muchísimas variables que no había tomado en cuenta en un principio.

Dejó de pensar en todas las soluciones, jugarretas y estrategias que podría necesitar para este nuevo escenario cuando Lori se sentó junto a él en la cama, una vez más.

—Papá tiene que terminar un pequeño informe y luego se tomará una pausa para venir a firmar los papeles y llevarte a casa —le dijo, tomándolo de la mano y limpiándole unas migajas que tenía en su labio.

— ¿No puedes firmar tú? —Preguntó Lincoln.

—No soy tu mamá o tu guardiana legal, bobo —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa—. Además, todavía no soy mayor de edad.

Lincoln terminó de beber el vaso de jugo de naranja que le habían llevado y miró a su hermana.

— ¿Cuánto tardará papá en venir?

—No lo sé. Dijo que antes del mediodía.

Él asintió. Reflexionó un poco acerca de cómo sería volver a su casa ahora que todo era distinto.

—Hey —lo llamó Lori, notando su mirada perdida—. Lincoln… No pienses tanto.

No pudo evitar sonreír. Su hermana era demasiado buena leyéndolo. Siempre sabía qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

—No será fácil, ¿no? Estos días, digo, en casa —Preguntó Lincoln, sintiendo que su hermana apretaba un poco más su mano.

—No, Linky. No será fácil para nadie.

—Pero las tendré a ustedes, ¿no?

—Siempre —respondió ella, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Los dos hermanos se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo, del que no se separarían hasta bien entrada la mañana.

* * *

Poco antes del mediodía, el señor Loud llegó al Hospital General de Royal Woods. Tras lidiar con un poco de burocracia, tener una charla informativa con el doctor y que les aseguraran que el psicólogo del hospital, el Dr Paul Siderakis, estaría a su disposición, la familia estaba lista para irse del hospital. Lincoln finalmente había podido ponerse sus clásicos pantalones y camisa de polo naranja. Caminaba en medio de su padre y su hermana, dándole la mano a Lori. No podía evitar sentirse como un niño pequeño, pero de repente dejó de importarle lo que el resto de la gente pudiera opinar de él. Cuando llegó a la recepción del hospital se encontró con varios de los enfermeros que lo habían cuidado durante los últimos casi dos días. Las enfermeras lo abrazaron, y él les dedicó la sonrisa más grande que podía poner. Se sentía un poco mal por no haber podido despedirse de Adrien, a quien no había vuelto a ver desde su encuentro la noche anterior. En verdad había disfrutado hablar con él.

Estaban a punto de salir cuando sintió la necesidad de voltear hacia atrás. Era ese inexplicable cosquilleo que le hacía sentir que alguien lo estaba observando. Volteó y paseó la mirada, hasta que finalmente vio, apoyado contra la baranda del primer piso, a un hombre alto, vestido de pantalones de jean y traje, con un bastón en su mano. Lincoln aún no sabía con exactitud qué emoción era la que ese doctor le producía en mayor medida. Pero en vista de las circunstancias, decidió que lo mejor sería enterrar el poco resentimiento que le guardaba. Después de todo, también había hecho lo suyo para sacarlo de su nube de auto compadecimiento.

Desde la distancia, levantó su mano libre, para saludarlo. El doctor pareció asentir con la cabeza, la única señal de haberlo visto.

Pronto subieron a la camioneta. El señor Loud condujo hasta su trabajo, al cual debía volver hasta que terminara su turno. Se bajó en su edificio, despidiéndose de Lincoln y pidiéndole a Lori que condujera con cuidado. Los dos hermanos, la mayor y el del medio, llegaron a su casa en cuestión de minutos. Estacionaron y Lincoln bajó, como tantas otras veces había hecho. Caminó hasta la entrada, como tantas otras veces. Subió los escalones del pórtico, como tantas otras veces.

Y se detuvo frente a la puerta. No se atrevió a mover el picaporte. En cambio, reparó inmediatamente en todos los detalles. Las maderas descoloridas, las ventanas recientemente reemplazadas tras un pequeño accidente que las había destrozado, las manchas de lodo en el tapete de bienvenida. Esto no era como tantas otras veces. De repente su casa era mucho más que una casa. Era el único lugar al que llegaría a llamar hogar. Se dio cuenta de que nunca llegaría a mudarse, a alquilar un departamento, o comprar una casa.

Una mano en su hombro lo hizo volver a la realidad. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Lori, que lo miraba con una triste sonrisa.

—Vamos adentro, Lincoln.

En cuanto abrieron la puerta, Lincoln fue recibido por cuatro ansiosas mascotas. Mientras Charles y Geo se paseaban entre sus piernas, amenazando con derribarlo, Walt se había posado en su hombro, picoteándolo cariñosamente en la mejilla. Incluso Cliff, que normalmente parecía odiar al pobre chico, estaba a su lado, ronroneando con gusto.

—Hey, chicos, yo también los extrañé —dijo, agachándose para poder acariciar a todas sus mascotas.

Normalmente sólo Charles se mostraba así de cariñoso. Walt pasaba la mayor parte del día en su jaula, y Geo era bastante independiente, apenas molestándose en estar con sus dueños para que lo alimentaran. Ni hablar de Cliff, que parecía sólo estar cómodo con Lucy.

—Lincoln, yo debería ir a buscar a las chicas a la escuela. ¿Quieres venir? —Preguntó Lori, viendo la hora.

—Yo… Prefiero quedarme —dijo Lincoln, un poco inseguro—. Es decir, no quiero que hagan una escena en la puerta de la escuela cuando me vean.

—Tienes razón —admitió Lori—. Aún así… No me siento cómoda dejándote solo en casa.

Lincoln se separó de sus mascotas y se acercó a Lori.

—Voy a estar bien. Sólo… Necesito un poco de tiempo a solas. Un poquito —admitió, desviando la mirada.

Lori lo observó durante unos segundos.

—Está bien. Les diré que estás en casa para que no sea una sorpresa, y trataré de calmarlas para que no te lastimen con sus abrazos cuando lleguemos.

—Gracias, Lori.

—Pero ten tu teléfono a mano. Y si CUALQUIER cosa pasa, me llamas, ¿está bien? —Le dijo, adoptando su clásico tono severo, dejando claro que no había posibilidad de negarse a hacerle caso.

—Está bien —respondió.

Se despidieron con un abrazo, y Lori salió de la casa, dejando a Lincoln solo.

Quedó de pie en la sala, percatándose del silencio en el que se encontraba. Claramente no era la primera vez que quedaba solo en la casa. Muchas veces todas sus hermanas tenían cosas que hacer y él aprovechaba la tranquilidad para leer cómics en ropa interior en el sofá sin molestar a nadie, jugar a los videojuegos con el volumen al máximo o hacer que las ventanas temblaran al ritmo de SMOOCH. Esos pequeños momentos de tranquilidad eran recibidos como un trago de agua en el desierto.

En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse deprimido.

La casa sin el ruido y el alboroto… Sencillamente no era la casa Loud. Ellos eran así. Y más allá de las peleas y las ocasionales quejas, todos amaban ser así, amaban a su familia. Cada quién aportaba su pequeña cuota de descontrol, sin la cual probablemente no podrían vivir tranquilos. ¿Qué sería de la casa sin la música de Luna? ¿O Lola paseando su auto de juguete? ¿O Lynn corriendo convirtiendo todo en un deporte? ¿O las bromas de Luan? Sencillamente no sería la casa a la que estaban acostumbrados a vivir.

¿Y cómo sería cuando él no estuviera? ¿Qué era lo que él aportaba? ¿En qué cambiaría la casa? Él no tenía ningún talento. No tenía nada que lo distinguiera. Ningún rasgo característico que tuviera algún impacto en la vida diaria de la casa. Sabía que sus hermanas lo amaban, y que quedarían destrozadas cuando él muriera. Probablemente los días luego de su muerte serían tristes y silenciosos en su casa. Un aura de tristeza y angustia rodearía al edificio. Pero, ¿por cuánto tiempo? Eventualmente dejarían de sentirse así. En algún momento seguirían adelante, volverían a su rutina. No dudaba que cada tanto se encontrarían recordándolo, sobre todo en las fiestas, o en su fecha de cumpleaños. Quería creer que por dentro no volverían a ser las mismas —él estaba convencido de que no podría ser el mismo si algo le pasara a alguna de sus hermanas—, pero lo cierto es que estaba convencido de que su ausencia no cambiaría la vida diaria de nadie.

Se dio un cachetazo mental. Fue a la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de jugo, tratando de quitarse esos pensamientos horribles. Eran ideas peligrosamente arrogantes. ¿Por qué debería querer que todo fuera distinto para sus hermanas? Un buen hermano querría lo contrario. Querría que sus hermanas pudieran ser felices, superar su pérdida y continuar sus vidas con normalidad. Lincoln quería sentir eso. Quería que de su corazón naciera un sentimiento altruista. Pero lo cierto es que en lo único que podía pensar era en que él quería que su vida dejara una huella.

La imagen de Adrien rápidamente vino a su mente. Recordó el miedo del chico de que nadie lo recordara más que su madre. También recordó cuando hablaron de sus viajes, en particular de su experiencia en Egipto, visitando las pirámides.

Pirámides. A decir verdad, Lincoln no entendía qué era lo que todo el mundo veía de genial en ellas. Eran edificios triangu… ok, no, piramidales. La base ancha y la cima terminando en punta. Lisa le había explicado que grandes culturas alrededor del mundo habían hecho pirámides simplemente porque la tectonicidad de la forma era la más sencilla de construir. No necesitaban columnas, ni arcos; eso vendría más tarde. Sí, era un misterio cómo habían contado con la capacidad técnica para mover los grandes bloques de roca, pero realmente, a Lincoln siempre le parecieron cosas sobrevaloradas.

Hasta que habló con Adrien, y el chico francés le dio una nueva perspectiva. Lo increíble de las pirámides no era su forma. Ni siquiera lo era el misterio detrás de su construcción. Lo que hacía tan legendarias a las pirámides era que habían sobrevivido miles de años. Habían resistido el implacable clima. Gobiernos, civilizaciones, guerras. Las pirámides lo habían resistido todo. Eran recuerdos permanentes de una época pasada, el legado de toda una civilización. Eran gigantescos monumentos en memoria de los faraones. Miles de años después de que los faraones murieran, gente de todo el mundo los recordaba gracias a sus monumentos.

¿Qué monumentos tendría Lincoln?

Unos descontrolados golpes en la puerta distrajeron a Lincoln. Apenas dio dos pasos fuera de la cocina cuando golpearon de nuevo, esta vez con más impaciencia. Lincoln no pudo evitar asustarse un poco. ¿Quién podría ser?

— ¿Quién es? —Pregunto, parado detrás de la puerta, sin atreverse a abrir.

— ¿Nena? ¿Eres tú?

Lincoln suspiró con una mezcla de alivio y fastidio. Movió la llave y abrió la puerta. El recién llegado casi se cae encima suyo, habiendo estado apoyado contra la madera como si hubiera estado tratando de traspasarla.

—Hola, Bobby —lo saludo Lincoln.

— ¡Hey, pequeño Loud! —Dijo el adolescente, mirando con sorpresa a quien lo había recibido, antes de darle un incómodo abrazo—. Gracias a Dios que estás bien.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Lincoln, separándose del inesperado y extraño abrazo que le había dado el novio de su hermana.

—Lori lleva veintisiete horas sin responder mis mensajes ni mis llamadas —explicó aterrado, como si estuviera hablando de su peor pesadilla volviéndose realidad—. Ella nunca hace eso. Y hace dos días que no va a la escuela, y yo… Creí que… Creí que te había pasado algo, amigo. Me salteé el último período de clases para venir aquí.

—Oh —dijo Lincoln, comprendiendo ahora—. Lo siento, ella se quedó anoche en el hospital cuidándome. No tenía internet allí, y creo que silenció su teléfono… No quería distraerse. Por eso tampoco fue a la escuela. Perdona.

— ¡No, no, no te disculpes, amigo! Sólo estaba preocupado. Pero, ¡estás fuera del hospital! Eso es bueno. ¿Qué es lo que tenías, de todas formas? Lori me dijo que tuviste un accidente jugando con tu hermana Lynn, pero no te veo enyesado ni nada.

Eso fue una sorpresa para Lincoln. ¿Lori no le había contado nada a Bobby? Sabía que desde ayer a la noche que no le hablaba, con lo de internet y porque había estado muy ocupada hablando con él. Pero ella se había enterado de su condición la mañana anterior. Había tenido toda la tarde para contarle a Bobby. Evidentemente no lo había hecho.

Pero Bobby merecía saberlo. Era parte de la familia, técnicamente. Y Lincoln tenía que empezar a practicar el dar la noticia, puesto que pronto se encontraría a sí mismo teniendo que hacerlo no sólo a sus amigos, sino con sus propias hermanas. Necesitaba encontrar una forma de encarar el asunto.

—Es una larga historia… ¿Por qué no nos sentamos? —Ofreció, señalando el sofá— Lori fue a buscar a mis hermanas, tardará un rato en volver.

Diez minutos más tarde, Lincoln le había contado a Bobby todo lo referente a su extraña y terrible enfermedad. Evitó el contacto visual durante toda la explicación, mirando el suelo como si estuviera tratando de contar cada fibra de la alfombra.

—...pero les pedí que no le dijeran nada a mis hermanas menores, porque… porque… son muy pequeñas, y no creo que estén preparadas. Y yo… Yo tampoco estoy preparado. No soporté ver llorar a mis hermanas mayores, pero a ellas pude más o menos calmarlas, casi. ¿Cómo reaccionarán Lucy, o Lana y Lola? ¿O Lisa? Simplemente no puedo imaginarme estar en esa situación y verlas llorando. Por eso no quiero que lo sepan todavía.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Lincoln estaba abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho, resistiendo el impulso de llorar que sentía cada vez que se detenía a pensar en que realmente estaba muriendo, y sobre todo al imaginarse a sus hermanas llorando. No soportaba esa imagen, le partía el corazón. Haría todo lo que estuviera al alcance de sus manos para que no sufrieran. Por el momento, la solución más fácil era mantenerlas ignorantes sobre el asunto, no decirles nada. ¿Pero fácil para quién? ¿Para él? Y, ¿era la solución más fácil también la correcta? A la larga, ¿no estaría perjudicándolas?

— ¿Crees que soy una mala persona por no querer decirles todavía? —Le preguntó a Bobby con un hilo de voz, todavía sin mirarlo.

Su cuñado estaba petrificado. Estaba hundido contra el respaldo del sofá, como si lo hubieran desmayado de un golpe a la cabeza. Tenía la mirada perdida y la boca ligeramente abierta. Una mano estaba apoyada en su pecho, controlando que su corazón aún latiera y sus pulmones todavía respiraran. Tan desconcertado estaba que su cerebro registró la pregunta casi un minuto después de que Lincoln la hiciera.

— ¿Qué? N-No, amigo, claro que no. Creo… Es decir… Tú… Rayos…

Se acomodó en su asiento, reclinándose hacia delante, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y sus manos sosteniendo su cabeza.

—Pequeño Loud… No lo puedo creer. Esto… Dios mío…

Lincoln, aún acurrucado en sí mismo, movió ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Bobby. Parecía estar digiriendo la noticia poco a poco, y realmente se veía que lo había golpeado muy duro. Pero no lloraba, y Lincoln sólo podía dar gracias por ello.

—Lincoln, amigo. No sé qué opina Lori, pero creo que haces lo correcto —dijo finalmente el joven Santiago, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por haber encontrado palabras para armar una oración completa en el estado en el que se encontraba—. Es una noticia… Muy fuerte. Tus hermanas pequeñas no pueden recibirla así como así. Cuando les des la noticia tendrás que darles… ¿Cómo se dice? Contención. Tienes que contenerlas, amigo. Ojalá pudiera decirte cómo hacerlo, pero sabes que no soy el más listo que digamos.

—Me aterra tener que decirles —admitió Lincoln—. Me aterra más que la noticia en sí. Tener que despedirme… de mis hermanas… Y-Yo… Nunca imaginé q-que algo así p-pudiera…

No pudo terminar la oración. Enterró su cabeza entre sus brazos, con su frente apoyada en sus rodillas. Mientras su camisa y sus pantalones se mojaban, sintió una mano en su espalda.

—Lincoln… Lo siento. En verdad lo siento. Esta es una carga que ni tú ni tu familia deberían llevar.

—Es… Es injusto —dijo entre sollozos, sin importarle que sonara como un niño quejándose.

—Es difícil. Pero Dios te acompañará hasta el final, Lincoln. A ti y a tus hermanas. Y un chico como tú será bien recibido allí arriba —le aseguró Bobby, sacudiéndolo muy suavemente, para hacerle sentir su apoyo.

Lincoln había estado pensando en eso la noche anterior, luego de que Lori se durmiera. Levantó la vista, aún con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, y miró a Bobby.

— ¿Dios? ¿Por qué Dios me haría esto en primer lugar? —Dijo, enfadado, esperando en el fondo que Bobby no creyera que estaba enojado con él, aunque no le importaba demasiado si así lo hacía—. ¿Por qué le haría esto a mi familia? ¿No debería encargarse de que cosas así no sucedan? ¿Por qué hace llorar a mis hermanas matándome?

Bobby retiró lentamente su mano de la espalda del chico. Desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, avergonzado por no tener una respuesta a las preguntas que le hacía el chico. Lincoln lo observó en silencio, mientras su cuñado trataba de pensar en alguna respuesta satisfactoria.

—No todo lo que hace tiene sentido para nosotros —dijo Bobby lentamente, tratando de cerrar la idea en su cabeza y decir las palabras correctas—. Pero que nos pasen cosas malas no significa que no nos ame. Es todo parte de su plan, Lincoln. Piensa en Jesús: Dios nos envió a su hijo, y lo hizo cargar una cruz y morir en ella. Él lo amaba, pero permitió que sufriera.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso? —Preguntó Lincoln. La familia Loud, a pesar de los constantes y molestos chistes de mormones que recibían, no era particularmente religiosa. Suponía que eran católicos, y todos estaban bautizados, pero en realidad nunca iban a la iglesia, ni rezaban antes de comer. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que hubiera alguna Biblia en su casa. En definitiva, no estaba demasiado familiarizado con los detalles de la crucifixión.

—Porque al morir y resucitar, Jesús venció a la muerte y nos salvó a todos del pecado. Dios envió a su hijo a morir para que todos nosotros fuéramos libres. No fue fácil para Jesús. Él mismo dijo: "Padre, ¿por qué me has abandonado?" al momento de la crucifixión. Y tampoco fue fácil para sus amigos, o para su madre. No fue fácil, pero era todo parte del plan del Señor. Debes tener fe en que él quiere lo mejor para ti y para tus hermanas.

Lincoln se llevó una mano a la cabeza. Demasiados pensamientos, demasiadas ideas y opiniones opuestas. Conceptos como la vida, muerte, justicia, el Cielo, Dios, destino, todas cosas que él creía conocer pero que nunca se había detenido a pensar realmente. Se preguntó si sería por su edad, o si en realidad todo el mundo vivía sin detenerse a pensar en ellos. ¿Cuánta gente se detenía en su rutina para cuestionar la existencia de Dios? ¿Cuántos hombres y mujeres se ponían a reflexionar sobre la muerte? No lo sabía. Lo que sí tenía claro era que eran preguntas que lo ponían nervioso, que le hacían sentir un nudo en la boca del estómago, y que estaba seguro no podría responderlas así como así.

—Lo dices como si hubiera algún motivo por el que esto está pasando —le dijo finalmente a Bobby—. ¿Debo creer que esto es para enseñarme alguna lección? ¿O a mis hermanas?

—Pequeño Loud… No lo sé. Sólo soy un tonto chico que cambia de trabajo cada tres semanas. Ojalá pudiera contestarte. Pero… Mira, quizás tengas razón, y no haya un sentido detrás de todo esto. Eso no significa que tú no puedas darle uno.

Después de esas palabras, ninguno de los dos habló durante algunos minutos. Ambos tenían muchas cosas en qué pensar, y las cosas que sentían eran difíciles de expresar en palabras.

— ¡Oh, Dios! —Dijo entonces Bobby de repente, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos—. Ronnie va a estar devastada cuando se entere.

Ronnie Anne. Lincoln suspiró al pensar en ella. También tendría que decirle. Según Lori, ella ya sabía que había estado hospitalizado. Al parecer, había estado algo preocupada. Su relación con ella era algo complicada, pero Lincoln sabía que en verdad los dos se preocupaban el uno por el otro, y se querían mucho. Alguien más de quien dolería mucho despedirse.

—Bobby, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

El joven Santiago volteó a verlo.

—Por supuesto, Lincoln, lo que quieras.

— ¿Podrías no decirle a Ronnie Anne que… bueno, que voy a morir? Yo… Mañana se lo diré. Pero preferiría… No sé…

—Decírselo tú mismo —completó Bobby.

—Sí. No lo sé, quizás suena tonto.

—No, no, está bien. Creo… Creo que ella también querría que tú se lo dijeras.

No dijeron mucho más. Unos minutos más tarde, la camioneta familiar estacionó junto a la casa, y el sonido de diez personas acercándose a la puerta anunció que las hermanas Loud habían llegado. Lincoln se frotó los ojos con la manga de su camisa, esperando borrar cualquier rastro de que había estado llorando. Suspiró y preparó su mejor sonrisa. Se decía a sí mismo que no les estaba mintiendo. La sonrisa era sincera porque en verdad estaba feliz de verlas. Se convencía a sí mismo de que no era una sonrisa falsa.

Bobby estaba un poco preocupado porque su presencia resultara un tanto incómoda para las hermanas, pero sus preocupaciones estaban infundados. Sólo Lori pareció percatarse de que él estaba ahí. El resto de las chicas sólo tenía ojos para Lincoln. Lola, Lana y Lily se acercaron corriendo —y gateando— a toda velocidad, y casi lo derriban al suelo.

— ¡Qué bueno que estás bien! —Le dijeron al mismo tiempo las gemelas—. ¡Decoramos tu habitación con dibujos!

— ¡Poo-poo!

— ¿En serio? —Dijo Lincoln, abrazándolas—. Tendré que ir a verlo.

—Lincoln —dijo de repente una voz detrás de él, sobresaltándolo como siempre.

Estaba a punto de saludar a Lucy, tras calmarse, pero Lynn se colocó delante de él sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Le dijo a Lucy, empujándola no tan suavemente por el hombro—. ¡¿Es que quieres darle un… un ataque al corazón?!

—Lynn, tranquila, ella…

— ¡Cállate, Lincoln! —Le espetó, señalando a Lucy amenazadoramente con su dedo índice—. ¡No vuelvas a asustar así a Lincoln! ¿Escuchaste? ¡Porque te juro que…!

— ¡Lynn! —Gritó Lori, tratando de calmar las cosas antes de que ese descontrolaran.

Lynn se mantuvo en silencio, mirando enfadada a su compañera de cuarto. El rostro de Lucy era tan inexpresivo como siempre, pero había retrocedido dos pasos con los gritos de Lynn, y parecía preparada para alejarse corriendo de ser necesario. Lynn resopló y dio media vuelta, preparada para alejarse. Dio un paso y se detuvo junto a Lincoln, que la miraba preocupado. La expresión de la chica se suavizó, y amagó a levantar un brazo como para abrazarlo. Pero finalmente cerró el puño tan fuerte que Lincoln creyó oír el ruido de sus falanges tronando, y se alejó a marcha rápida por la escalera.

Lincoln suspiró. Si su hermana inmediatamente mayor era de por sí agresiva, en sus épocas de crisis lo era mucho más. Le pasó aquella vez en la que su equipo perdió la final del torneo de verano, le sucedía cada vez que se lesionaba y por ende se perdía de hacer deportes, y últimamente le venía sucediendo una vez al mes durante algunos días. No era una mala chica, y Lincoln defendería a muerte esa idea. Sencillamente, su forma de lidiar con las emociones negativas era a través del descargo violento de energía. Él sabía que, si pudiera hablar con ella, lograría calmarla, como tantas veces había hecho. Pero también sabía que debía darle su espacio. Más tarde trataría de hablarle. No estaba bien que le gritara así a Lucy.

Lincoln volteó para hablar con su otra hermana menor, pero había desaparecido tan silenciosa como se había acercado. Nadie podía saber dónde estaría escondida ahora.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —Dijo Lola, en referencia a Lynn.

—Si tuviera que elegir una hipótesis, diría que su repentino cambio de humor se debe simplemente a una alteración de su ciclo hormonal en constante cambio, reacción lógica en seres humanos entrando en la pubertad. Sobre todo en especímenes del sexo femenino —dijo Lisa, mientras caminaba alrededor de Lincoln, observándolo y tomando notas en su cuaderno.

—No se preocupen, chicas —dijo Luna, acercándose a su hermano con una sonrisa que no se correspondía con sus tristes ojos—. Es que Lynn estaba preocupada por Lincoln también. Es su forma de cuidarlo.

Lincoln le devolvió el abrazo a Luna, agradeciendo el esfuerzo que notaba que estaba haciendo para no mostrarse dolida frente a las más pequeñas. Como para mostrarle su agradecimiento, aumentó durante un segundo la presión de su abrazo. Luna se separó y le acarició la mejilla, mientras sus tristes ojos brillaban un poco más.

—Voy a estar rockeando algunas notas en mi habitación —se apresuró a decir, alejándose rápidamente.

Leni se acercó también a Lincoln y lo abrazó, con una sonrisa sincera, diciendo lo feliz que estaba de que pudiera volver a casa. A diferencia de con Luna, Lincoln no notó que estuviera fingiendo, lo cual le llamó la atención. Pero no pudo darle mucha reflexión, porque pronto notó una ausencia.

— ¿Dónde está Luan? —Preguntó, mirando en todas las direcciones.

—Subió a su habitación —explicó Lori, mirándolo con una cara que prácticamente gritaba "Déjala, está mal". Él supo no presionar el asunto.

Tras darle la bienvenida, sin embargo, las más pequeñas se dispersaron por la casa, realizando sus tareas. Lori se acercó a su novio y lo abrazó. Con una mirada, él le dijo que ya sabía todo. Lori apenas si logró contener las lágrimas, y se llevó a Bobby, prácticamente arrastrándolo hasta su habitación, donde podría llorar y hablar con él sin que las más pequeñas se enteraran. En cuestión de minutos, Lincoln estaba en la sala, sólo acompañado por Leni.

—Lincoln, ¿quieres acompañarme al centro comercial? —Preguntó emocionada— Hay una tienda que como que regala sandalias. Y creo que tengo algo de dinero como para comprarte una tira cómica de esas que te gustan.

—Cómics, Leni. Me gustan los cómics. Y gracias, pero, ¿crees que podamos ir mañana? —Pidió, sintiéndose muy mal por rechazar la gentil oferta de su hermana.

—Claro, no hay problema —respondió la chica, sin que su sonrisa flanqueara—. Cuando tú quieras.

Sin siquiera preguntarle si es que tenía otros planes o si simplemente no quería, Leni se alejó rumbo a la cocina, dejando a Lincoln sólo, pensando en si realmente estaba preparado para lo que tenía planeado hacer a continuación.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Los países latinoamericanos tienen el índice más alto de población católica del mundo. La visión religiosa de Bobby no busca reflejar mi forma de pensar (ni mucho menos), ni es presentada como una verdad, ni nada. Sencillamente me parece congruente con la etnia del personaje, en base al contexto que tenemos de él. Así que nada de debates de religiosos vs ateos en los reviews, eh._

 _La siguiente actualización probablemente también tarde dos semanas en llegar. En parte por mis obligaciones, en parte porque no quiero apurarme y que eso afecte la calidad (la cual espero que esté cumpliendo sus expectativas), y también porque quiero ver todos los capítulos que se estrenan la semana que viene (en EEUU al menos) para ver si introducen algún factor interesante al canon. Sobre todo me interesa ver cómo termina "Dance Dance Revolution", donde las hermanas de Lincoln accidentalmente le consiguen 4 citas distintas para el baile. Necesito ver si eso afecta en algún sentido las relaciones amorosas de Lincoln, para que la historia sea lo más fiel posible al canon. O sea que sí, Ronnie Anne confirmada a aparecer en el próximo capítulo._

 _Ojalá les haya gustado este capítulo. No es por hacerme el humilde ni nada, pero sinceramente creo que me han puesto una vara muy alta por los primeros capítulos, y realmente temo que no logre estar a la altura de sus expectativas en el largo plazo. Quiero creer que, en vista de que dudo que mi estilo sufra muchas variaciones, las decepciones que puedan llegar a tener van a ser más relativas a la trama que a la escritura. Y en ese caso me tengo confianza, porque creo que la trama los va a tener entretenidos y un poquito tristes._

 _Sólo una última pregunta, para hacerme una idea del público al que me enfrento: ¿quién es su hermana Loud favorita? O si se animan, un Top 3. Yo daré mi Top 3 en las notas introductorias del próximo capítulo, pero me gustaría saber si son capaces de descubrir quiénes son mis 3 hermanas favoritas. Espero no haber obvio ni nada en lo que llevo escrito._


	7. El peso sobre sus hombros

_Literalmente no tengo ni idea de cómo hice para escribir esto en cinco días. Y sólo en dos sesiones de escritura. Supongo que me agarró una ataque de inspiración. O quizás quería sacarme de encima este capítulo, porque la primera parte trata de un personaje que la verdad no me gusta, y que considero como lo peor del show, lamentablemente._

 _Como no quería un capítulo de 10000 palabras, tuve que cortar antes de tiempo. Nada grave. Pero bueno, les había prometido a Ronnie Anne en este capítulo y no se pudo. La tendrán en el próximo._

 _Ahora, cumplo con mi palabra y doy mi Top 3 de las hermanas Loud. Aunque tengo que dar 2 top tres, y voy a explicar por qué. El primero es el "Top Canon", es decir, en base a lo que el show canónicamente mostró de las hermanas hasta ahora. En orden ascendente, sería: 3° Lola (el capítulo que se estrenó este miércoles en USA, "Tattle tale" la subió en mi ránking), 2° Lynn y 1° Luna (perfecta). Pero después está mi "Top Headcanon", es decir, la impresión que tengo de las hermanas según lo que yo me imagino, con cosas no oficiales. En este caso, en tercer lugar está Luan. Canónicamente, creo que es la peor de las hermanas. No tiene trasfondo, no tiene explicación su fijación por decir malos chistes. Es agresiva, no se toma nada en serio, dice malos chistes y tiene una obsesión por filmar a sus hermanos. Imperdonable. Pero en mi cabeza, ella en realidad es una chica asustada, sin amigos y que nadie quiere en su escuela. Su humor es solamente una máscara para tapar el dolor de sentirse odiada por todo el mundo, incluso por sus hermanos. Pensándolo así, me parece un personaje interesantísimo. Ojalá el capítulo de hoy, "April Fool Rules" no la termine de arruinar. Después en 2° lugar Luna, y en 1° Lynn. La subo porque en mi cabeza Lynn y Lincoln son los más cercanos de los Loud y se quieren más de lo que se atreven a admitir. Toda la violencia de Lynn en realidad es su forma de mostrar cariño._

 _De todas formas, TODOS estamos de acuerdo en que el mejor personaje del show es Lynn Sr, el padre, ¿no? Es el mejor._

 _Quiero agradecer una vez más a todos los que confían en mí y en esta historia. No puedo creer que tenga la recepción que tiene. Es decir, esperaba algún "buen trabajo!", o "ya quiero ver cómo sigue esto", pero jamás me imaginé encontrarme con comentarios tan inspiradores y que hasta considero a veces exagerados. Son definitivamente el mejor púbico que tuve en mi p*ta vida._

 _Así que gracias a_ **ald0789** , **supertotitoti** , **MontanaHatsune92** , **SirCrocodile222** ( _muchas gracias, me sentí muy feliz leyendo tu comentario, jajaja_ ), **Fipe2** , **Phantom1812** ( _¿qué más puedo decirte? Mucha gracias, y quizás Paul encontró trabajo gracias a su vecina!_ ), **Chiara Polairix Edelstein** ( _lo genial de las hermanas Loud es que todos nos sentimos como cada una de ellas en algún momento, ¿no?_ ), **Lux01** , **mmunocan** , **Invitado Anónimo 01** , **Jules Engel** ( _no sé por qué dices que eres malo dejando reviews, a mí me gusta leerte jajaja_ ), **Julex** ( _tu crítica fue muy buena, de hecho. Me gustó tu análisis_ ), **MorenoX25** ( _el oráculo de FF_ ), **Slash Torrance** ( _jajaja, lo de la roca en el corazón era una broma, jajaja. Y en realidad no es que quiera que todo sea canon, pero los capítulos a veces presentan relaciones que no se me habían ocurrido y eso abre mucha puertas_ ).

 _Y por suerte no salió en los reviews en español, pero en los reviews en inglés alguien compartió un link a un dibujo de una escena del primer capítulo de este fic, preguntando si lo había hecho yo. Y... sí, yo hice ese dibujo. Era mi primer storyboard. Lo subí a una página anónima porque estaba aburrido, y luego lo colgaron en un booru que, como suele suceder en esas redes, estaba lleno de contenido... ejem... inapropiado sobre Loud House, ja. Pero el único dibujo que hice fue uno de Lynn llorando sosteniendo el casi inconsciente y sangrante cuerpo de Lincoln. Como es una mierda de dibujo no se los comparto ni les doy ningún link, pero si lo llegan a encontrar por allí... Bueno, ya saben que ese es el único que hice. No me molesta que otra gente haga dibujos sobre mis historias, de hecho me pone muy feliz cuando descubro alguno (conozco 2 dibujos basados en mi fic, y son geniales jaja). Pero no quiero que me relacionen con los "otros" dibujos, los NSFW._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 7:  
El peso sobre sus hombros**

 **.**

 **.**

Lincoln estiró su brazo. Lo bajó. Suspiró. Luego lo estiró nuevamente, hasta casi hacer contacto, pero su mano izquierda lo tomó por su muñeca derecha, deteniéndose a sí mismo. Dejó escapar un gruñido de impotencia, no pudiendo creer que su propio cuerpo atentara contra una tarea tan sencilla. Frustrado, se apoyó de espaldas a la pared y se deslizó hacia abajo, haciéndose la idea de que no estaba preparado para esto.

El sonido de campanas digitales le hizo levantar la vista, sólo para descubrir que finalmente había tocado el timbre con la cabeza al deslizarse. Se alejó dos pasos, peinándose y tratando de permanecer casual. Respiró profundamente para relajarse una, dos veces, mientras se repetía que esto no sería tan difícil, que podía hacerlo. Todo el camino desde su casa hasta allí había estado pensando en sus palabras, en la mejor forma de encarar el asunto. No había dado con una solución mágica que lo convenciera de que todo iba a salir bien, pero creía tener algo parecido a una presentación preparada.

Esperó impacientemente durante menos de veinte segundos, aunque se sintió peor que aquella vez en la fila para comprar entradas de SMOOCH. Escuchó el ruido de unos pasos acercándose, y el metal de la llave chocando contra la cerradura. De repente, toda su confianza lo abandonó. ¿En qué había estado pensando? No estaba preparado para decirle todavía. Quizás si se lanzaba hacia los arbustos cercanos podría esconderse y volver más tarde. Dentro suyo, sin embargo, sabía que no podía continuar escondiendo la verdad de la gente a la que él más quería. No estaba listo para decírselo a sus hermanas aún, pero necesitaba comenzar a confiar en otras personas. ¿Y qué mejor manera de empezar que con la persona en la que más confiaba en el mundo?

La puerta finalmente se abrió.

— ¡Lincoln!

—Hola, Clyde —lo saludó Lincoln.

Su mejor amigo lucía igual que siempre. Su cabello negro en un corte afro que sin embargo no tenía margen de error, bien cuidado por sus padres. El mismo pantalón negro y la misma camisa rayada azul y amarilla. Los mismos lentes, y la misma sonrisa de siempre, quizás esta vez un poco más ancha que lo normal. Se conocían desde hacía tantos años que Lincoln prácticamente lo consideraba su hermano no oficial. Era la única persona que tenía sus mismos gustos, con quien podía compartir absolutamente todo. Lincoln necesitaba alguien con quien hablar, y no había mejor opción que su mejor amigo.

— ¿Dónde has estado? —Preguntó Clyde, acercándose con pequeños saltos, feliz de ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo—. ¡Hace dos días que no vas a la escuela, y no respondes mis llamados por el walkie talkie! ¿Te quedaste sin baterías?

—No, en realidad no pude contestarte… ¿No fuiste a mi casa? ¿O llamaste por teléfono? —Preguntó, confundido. Esperaba que su amigo supiera al menos que había estado en el hospital. Su familia se lo habría dicho si hubiera preguntado.

—Llamé a tu casa dos veces, pero Lori respondió el teléfono y me desmayé —admitió, mirando hacia un costado avergonzado.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír. Lo cierto es que no le gustaba para nada que Clyde estuviera tan enamorado de una de sus hermanas; de hecho, nunca le gustaba que algún chico estuviera con ellas. Pero en el caso de Clyde, siendo un amor tan platónico, no se hacía muchos problemas. Y en verdad le divertía ver lo nervioso que su mejor amigo se ponía ante la menor mención o vista de Lori.

— ¿Y por qué no fuiste a mi casa? —Volvió a preguntar.

—No quería arriesgarme a que Lori abriera la puerta. Pero eso no responde mi pregunta, ¿por qué fuiste a la escuela?

Lincoln suspiró.

— ¿Puedo pasar?

— ¡Claro! Siéntete como en tu casa. Pero quítate los zapatos antes de pisar la alfombra. Y trata de no gritar, como siempre haces cuando entras a una casa ajena.

Clyde lo guió hacia su habitación, para hablar más tranquilos. Lincoln escuchó movimiento en la cocina, donde supuso que los papás de Clyde estarían cocinando. Se dio cuenta de que era cerca de la hora del almuerzo, y se preguntó si habría llegado en mal momento. Es más, quizás él también debería estar en su casa para almorzar con sus hermanas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

—Clyde… ¿Estabas por almorzar? —Preguntó.

—Mis papás estaban cocinando. ¿Por qué? —Dijo, mientras seguía caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación.

—Quizás deba venir mas tarde…

— ¿Por qué? ¡Papá! —Gritó, volteando hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Sí, hijo? —Dijeron Harold y Howard McBride, asomándose apenas una fracción de segundo luego de que su hijo los llamara.

— ¿Puede Lincoln quedarse a almorzar?

—Por supuesto —dijo Harold, con una gran sonrisa y su característico y amable tono de voz.

—Ojalá te guste el sushi, los martes son nuestros días de comida oriental —dijo Howard, quien tenía puesta una cinta blanca con la bandera de Japón en el centro, combinando con su cabello pelirrojo.

Regresaron a la cocina antes de que pudiera responder, y a Clyde tampoco pareció importarle, pues enseguida entró a su habitación. Lincoln suspiró. La familia McBride era una familia muy feliz. Nunca parecían estar nerviosos, siempre estaban felices. Clyde nunca había dicho una cosa mala de sus padres, ni jamás se había acercado a Lincoln con algún problema familiar. No los envidiaba, porque Lincoln amaba profundamente a su familia, pero siempre le sacaba una sonrisa pensar en lo distintas que eran sus casas.

Entró a la habitación de Clyde, quien estaba colocando sus animales de peluche en un armario especialmente diseñado para ello.

—Lamento el desorden, recién llego de la escuela.

Una hoja. Una única hoja de cuaderno estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación. Ese era el desorden de Clyde.

—Bien, ¿la situación amerita un sonido de agua contra las rocas, o es más bien una de viento entre las hojas de los árboles de otoño? —Le preguntó a Lincoln, mientras probaba los distintos sonidos en su máquina de ruido blanco.

—Clyde…

—Ok, ya, ¿qué te parece un fondo de pájaros cantando?

— ¡Clyde!

Clyde se sobresaltó y volteó a ver a su amigo, preocupado. Lincoln suspiró para calmarse. No quería enojarse con su mejor amigo, pero últimamente estaba teniendo problemas para controlar sus emociones. Se acercó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Clyde.

— ¿Podemos sólo sentarnos a hablar?

Clyde nunca había visto el rostro de Lincoln tan serio. Y también creía ver un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. Podría ser un chico bastante inocente, pero sabía cuándo su amigo necesitaba de él. Y no le fallaría. Jamás le fallaría a Lincoln, a su único verdadero amigo. En la escuela quizás se juntaran con otros chicos, pero era más que nada por una cuestión de compartir clases. Nadie se preocupaba en llamarlo fuera del horario de clases, a menos que fuera para pedirle los trabajos. Quizás Lincoln podría ser amigo de ellos. Después de todo, era un chico muy sociable, bueno con las palabras, gracioso y con energía para todo. Clyde no tenía ninguna de esas cualidades. Ni siquiera podía hablar con chicas sin sentirse nervioso. Lincoln en cambio, algunas semanas atrás había bailado con las cuatro citas que sus hermanas le habían conseguido para el baile de Sadie Hawkings sin inmutarse, y luego había tenido una cita con Ronnie Anne.

A veces Clyde creía que no merecía tener un amigo como Lincoln. Alguien tan incondicional y que soportara todas sus rarezas. Se preguntaba qué pasaría si algún día se pelearan, si por algún motivo dejara de ser su amigo. No era un pensamiento agradable.

— ¿Qué pasó, Lincoln? —Preguntó, sentándose en su cama.

Lincoln se sentó en el otro extremo.

—Clyde, yo… Estuve en el hospital desde el domingo.

Clyde jadeó.

— ¿Qué? ¿En el hospital? ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te enfermaste? ¿Te lastimaste?

Lincoln le resumió lo que había pasado el domingo a la mañana/tarde en el parque, jugando con Lynn. Le describió cómo de repente se encontró con problemas para respirar, cuánto le dolían el pecho y la cabeza, como si alguien estuviera arrancándoselos. Le describió con detalle su visión borrosa, la sensación de que todo sucedía en cámara lenta a su alrededor.

—Conozco esa sensación —lo interrumpió Clyde, preocupado—. A mí también me sucede. Son ataques de pánico. No tienes que asustarte, se puede tratar. El doctor López me dio ejercicios para tratarlos, quizás pueda…

—No son ataques de pánico, Clyde.

—Pero… ¿Y qué…? ¿Qué era?

—Clyde… Mira, voy a decírtelo, pero necesito que no te pongas nervioso.

—No lo estaba, pero ahora que dices eso, estoy empezando a ponerme nervioso.

—Clyde… Tengo… Yo… —trataba de decirle Lincoln. Su planificación estaba demostrando ser infructífera. Las frases que había preparado se mezclaban en su mente. Una cosa era imaginarse a sí mismo diciéndole las cosas a su mejor amigo, y otra muy distinta era estar frente a él, viendo sus reacciones. Se imaginó que sería difícil, pero no tanto.

—Lincoln, estás asustándome.

Suspiró.

—Mira, la cosa es que estoy enfermo.

— ¿Enfermo? —Preguntó Clyde.

—Sí. Es un nombre complicado. Neuramotosis… Neurofibrasis… No sé, es un nombre complicado. No importa.

— ¿Eso hace que te desmayes?

—No exactamente. Clyde… Yo debería haber muerto ese día.

Lincoln vio a su amigo retroceder ante esas palabras, como si lo hubieran golpeado en la cara con un bate de béisbol.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Dijo, poniéndose de pie—. ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!

—Se me había tapado una vena de la cabeza. Del cerebro. Estuvo a punto de matarme, pero el pelotazo de Lynn la... desbloqueó, o algo así, y me salvó la vida —explicó, tratando de ser lo más médicamente correcto posible, pero eran muchos nombres complicados y condiciones que él simplemente no podía recordar.

— ¿Lo dices en serio? Es decir, sé que lo dices en serio. No bromearías con algo así. Pero… No puedo creerlo. ¿Estuviste a punto de morir?

—Bastante cerca, por lo que dijeron los doctores.

—Vaya —dijo Clyde, sentándose mucho más cerca de su amigo, pasando un brazo por sus hombros—. Ahora entiendo por qué no fuiste a la escuela. Debería haber ido a tu casa y enterarme, te habría visitado en el hospital.

—Habrías tenido problemas encontrando tiempo para verme entre mis hermanas —comentó Lincoln, riendo. Clyde también rió con él.

—Supongo que tienes razón. ¿Recuerdas cuando te cortaste con el papel?

—Ni me lo recuerdes…

—Pero, hey, por lo menos estás bien. Es una suerte que Lynn te golpeara. No quiero ni imaginarme qué sería de mí si te hubieras ido. Amigos por siempre, ¿no? —Dijo, extendiendo su puño para que Lincoln lo chocara.

Pero Lincoln sólo se le quedó mirando, con los labios apretados en una mueca de preocupación. Lentamente, Clyde bajó su brazo.

— ¿Lincoln?

Era ahora o nunca. No podía seguir retrasando el momento. Debía armarse de valor y terminar con esto.

—Clyde, los doctores no me curaron.

Su amigo frunció el ceño.

— ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué te dejarían ir del hospital si no te curaron?

—Porque no pueden.

— ¿No…? ¿Qué?

—No hay cura.

—Pero… Pero… Te dieron medicinas, ¿no? Para controlarlo. Para que no vuelva a pasar.

—No, no lo hicieron. No hay nada que me pueda ayudar. Va a volver a pasarme, y la próxima vez... no tendré tanta suerte.

Clyde retiró su brazo de los hombros de su amigo y se puso de pie. Comenzó a caminar por su habitación, respirando agitado. Se detuvo frente a su escritorio y comenzó a abrir los cajones, tirando papeles, lápices, bolígrafos y libros al suelo, buscando algo. Revisó una de sus repisas, y finalmente encontró su inhalador. Llevó el pequeño aparato a su boca y comenzó a respirar mientras oprimía el botón disparador. Aguantó la respiración unos segundos y luego exhaló.

Lincoln lo observó repetir el proceso algunas veces.

—Clyde…

—No puede ser —dijo de repente Clyde, con un hilo de voz—. Lincoln… Lincoln… ¿Estás seguro que no se equivocaron?

—Son doctores, Clyde.

— ¡Los doctores también se equivocan! ¡Los científicos se equivocan! ¡Los ingenieros se equivocan! ¡Todo el mundo se equivoca! —Decía en voz alta, mientras seguía caminando por su habitación—. Necesitas una segunda opinión. Ve a ver a otro doctor. Quizás a uno de otro estado. ¡Un doctor europeo! ¡¿Tienes pasaporte?!

—No creo que se hayan equivocado. El doctor que me atendió parecía ser muy bueno.

— ¡Jim Carrey es muy bueno y sin embargo hizo The Cable Guy!

—Clyde, tienes que calmarte, puede agarrarte un ataque —le dijo Lincoln con preocupación. Conocía los ataques de pánico de Clyde, habiendo presenciado varios de ellos.

— ¡Ya estoy teniendo un ataque! —Gritó el chico, tirando su inhalador al suelo y llevando una mano a su cuello, midiendo su pulso—. Pulso acelerado, respiración agitada. Estoy hiperventilando. ¿Qué dijo que hiciera el doctor López? Disminuir la entrada de oxígeno… ¡Una bolsa!

De nuevo fue corriendo hacia una estantería, tirando todos sus muñecos de El Rey del Aro al suelo junto con sus cómics y todo objeto que se encontrara frente a él. Debajo de un pisapapeles encontró finalmente una bolsa de papel, dentro de la cual comenzó a respirar.

—Clyde, por favor, no me gusta verte así —pidió Lincoln.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Estás diciéndome que puede pasarte de nuevo! —Se quejó Clyde tras respirar unas quince veces dentro de la bolsa, llevándose las manos al cabello, despeinándolo por completo—. ¿Cómo puedes prevenirlo? ¿Una dieta? ¿Vitaminas? ¿No esforzándote?

—Clyde, siéntate.

— ¡No me pidas que me siente!

—Clyde, por favor.

— ¡Sólo dime cómo puedes prevenirlo!

— ¡No puedo! —Le gritó Lincoln, poniéndose de pie junto a su amigo; caminó hasta ponerse frente a él y lo tomó por los hombros—. Clyde… No puedo evitarlo.

—Pero Lincoln…

—Me quedan dos semanas de vida —dijo finalmente, mirando a su mejor amigo a través de los lentes.

El rostro de Clyde se contrajo en la expresión de horror más elocuente que Lincoln había visto en su vida. Su boca parecía estar gritando en silencio, sus cejas estaban arqueadas hacia arriba, y a través de los lentes pudo ver con detalle los ojos de su amigo perdiendo el enfoque. Permaneció petrificado en su lugar durante algunos segundos, hasta que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Apresurándose para que no se cayera, Lincoln lo sujetó y lo llevó hasta su cama, donde logró sentarlo. Clyde seguía con la mirada perdida, pero ahora sus manos comenzaban a temblar, como si estuviera congelándose.

Entonces sus ojos parecieron volver a enfocarse, y miraron a Lincoln. Lincoln no sabía cómo reaccionar. No se sentía a punto de llorar. Sentía un terrible vacío en su pecho que lo desgastaba, como si alguien estuviera lentamente quitándole toda la energía. Era doloroso, pero no se sentía tan mal como creyó que lo haría. Era una sensación rara. Sentía que debería sentirse peor. Incluso con Bobby se había quebrado, y no había pasado ni una hora desde entonces. ¿Sería por eso que no lloraba? ¿Su cuerpo se estaría cansando de sentirse tan mal? Sonaba estúpido y poco probable, pero ahora que se ponía a pensar en ello, Lincoln notó que se sentía cansado. No era sólo el daño emocional de ver a su amigo así, era también otro tipo de cansancio. Como si algo dentro suyo estuviera diciéndole que debía resistir, dejar de mostrarse débil y vulnerable.

—Lincoln…

La voz de Clyde lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Volteó a su derecha y vio a su amigo comenzando a derramar lágrimas.

—Clyde…

— ¡Lincoln! —Gritó, lanzándose contra su amigo, abrazándolo como cuando eran niños. Clyde comenzó a llorar en su hombro, empañando sus gafas y mojando la camisa naranja de Lincoln. Él también lo abrazó, y dejó que se descargara.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió.

— ¿Clyde, hijo, está todo bien? Creí escuchar… ¡Santo cielo, ¿qué pasó aquí?! —Dijo Howard al entrar, viendo el desastre que había quedado en la habitación de Clyde, con todas las cosas en el suelo, y sobre todo al encontrar a su hijo llorando desconsoladamente— ¡Clyde! ¿Qué te sucede?

Clyde se separó de Lincoln y fue corriendo hacia su padre, enterrándose en su camisa color salmón, casi del mismo color que su cabello. Howard lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, acariciando su espalda.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó, sumamente preocupado.

— ¡L-Linc-coln! —Dijo entre fuertes sollozos.

Howard no había visto a su hijo llorar de esta forma en años. Estaba comenzando a asustarse. Desvió la mirada a Lincoln. Desde luego, descartó de inmediato que Lincoln hubiera hecho algo malo que lastimara de esa forma a su hijo. Era un chico demasiado bueno.

— ¡¿P-Por q-qué?! —Gritó Clyde sobre el hombro de su padre.

—Lincoln, ¿qué está pasando?

Lincoln observó al señor McBride, preocupado por su hijo. Conocía esa mirada, esa desesperación. Era la misma expresión que había visto en su propio rostro las últimas dos mañanas en el espejo. La misma expresión que él tenía al pensar en cómo sus hermanas reaccionarían a las noticias. Entendía, pues, la sensación de querer sólo lo mejor para un ser querido, y comprendía la angustiosa sensación que el señor McBride sentía. No estaba en sus planes tener que contarle a los padres de Clyde su situación, no lo había siquiera considerado. Pero tarde o temprano se enterarían, y el papá de Clyde necesitaba una respuesta ahora.

—Bueno… Déjeme explicarle.

Quince minutos más tarde, Harold McBride sostenía con un brazo a Clyde y con el otro acariciaba el cabello rojo de su pareja, ambos llorando desconsoladamente sobre los hombros de su suéter.

— ¡L-Linc-coln! —Lloraba Howard, limpiándose la nariz con un pañuelo de seda.

— ¡N-no puede s-ser! —Gritaba también Clyde, mientras su padre se encargaba de limpiarle el rostro.

—Lincoln… Yo… No puedo creerlo —dijo Harold, que no por controlarse mejor que su familia estaba menos devastado tras oír las noticias.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Lincoln, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante la escena que tenía frente a sí.

— ¡Se disculpa! ¡Está muriendo y se disculpa! —Decía dolorosamente Howard—. ¡Es un amor! ¡Es un buen chico! ¿Por qué pasan estas cosas?

—Howie, cálmate, por favor.

— ¡Papá! ¡Lincoln va a morir!

—Clyde, cariño…

— ¡Es mi único amigo! ¡No tengo a nadie más!

—Clyde —trató de intervenir Lincoln.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer sin él? ¿Quién va a querer estar conmigo?

Harold no supo qué decirle. Simplemente abrazó a su hijo, haciéndole saber que estaba con él. Miró a Lincoln.

— ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer? ¿Algún tratamiento?

— ¡No importa lo costoso que sea, podemos ayudarte! —Se apresuró a decir Howard.

—Lincoln, sé sincero. Si hay algo que se pueda hacer, nosotros te ayudaremos, no sientas vergüenza de decirlo.

—Lo aprecio mucho, en serio, señores McBride. Se los agradezco. Pero no hay nada que hacer. El daño a mi corazón ya está hecho. Y no pueden conseguirme un trasplante porque todavía tengo los tumores en mi cabeza, y pasaría de nuevo. Si mi corazón no me mata, mi cabeza lo hará.

La familia McBride quedó sin palabras tras oír eso. Los tres permanecieron abrazados, compartiendo su tristeza. Lincoln no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía sumamente incómodo allí, sabiendo que era por su culpa que todos estaban tan tristes.

—Quizás… Quizás debería ir a mi casa.

— ¡No! ¡No te vayas! —Lloró Clyde, separándose de su padre para ver a su amigo.

—Lincoln, almuerza con nosotros, por favor. Te necesitamos —dijo, también entre lágrimas, Howard.

—Yo… Está bien. Me quedaré.

—No creo que podamos terminar de preparar el sushi —dijo Howard con pesar—. Pediremos a domicilio. ¿Qué comida te gusta, Lincoln?

—N-No se preocupen, pidan lo que quieran.

—Le gusta la pizza con doble queso y pepperoni —dijo Clyde—. También le gustan las hamburguesas dobles con queso y una porción mediana de papas fritas, y los sándwiches de mantequilla de maní, jalea y mostaza, y el helado de pistacho, vainilla y chocolate.

—Pediré cuatro porciones de todo —dijo resuelto Harold, abandonando la habitación.

—Hijo… Vamos al toilette a lavarnos la cara —dijo enseguida Howard, llevándose a Clyde y dejando a Lincoln sólo en la ahora sumamente desordenada habitación.

Lincoln se sentó en la cama, tomándose el rostro. Esto había sido muchísimo más complicado de lo que se había imaginado. Realmente no quería quedarse con ellos. Prefería ir corriendo a su casa e internarse en su habitación. Quizás allí podría llorar tranquilo, podría alejarse de la tristeza de ver a una familia llorar por él, escapar de la realidad. Pero sabía que no podía hacer eso. Tenía que afrontarlo, por mucho que le doliera.

Sacó su teléfono y buscó el grupo de chat que necesitaba. Tenía varios. De la escuela, de la tienda de cómics, y también tenía muchos con sus hermanas. Distintas combinaciones de hermanas para distintas circunstancias. Finalmente encontró el grupo que compartía con sus cinco hermanas mayores.

[Lincoln]

Estoy en la casa de Clyde.

Le dije… :/

Sus papás quieren que me quede a almorzar

Pueden decirle a mamá y papá y cubrirme con las chicas ?

Inmediatamente los mensajes llegaron a todas sus hermanas. Según la aplicación, Luan fue la primera en leerlo, y Lincoln esperó a que ella respondiera. Pero los minutos pasaron y no respondía. Enseguida, el resto de sus hermanas también lo leyeron.

[Luna]

Claro, hermano (L)

Eat the rich! lml

[Lynn]

Por qué no quieres comer con nosotras?

Te esperamos dos días

[Lori]

No te preocupes, Lincoln

Hablaré con mamá y papá

Pásala bien

Cuídate

No estaba del todo contento con el silencio de Luan o el aparente enfado de Lynn. Le hacía sentir un poco más culpable. Pero no quería preocuparse por eso ahora. No con todos los problemas que ya tenía, problemas más inmediatos. Suspirando, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la sala, preguntándose si era posible que el estrés pudiera volver aún más blanco su cabello.

* * *

El cielo estaba teñido del tono anaranjado más hermoso que Lincoln recordaba haber visto en su vida. Estaba despejado, con la cantidad justa de nubes para darle un toque más poético y atractivo a la pintura. A Lincoln le gustaban los atardeceres. Decidió que antes de morir tendría que ver el atardecer desde un lugar alto, para poder apreciar mejor el efecto que producía no sólo en el cielo, sino en toda la ciudad. Quizás yendo al bosque, que se encontraba en la ladera de una sierra. Ya había estado allí con Clyde, en su intento por ser volverse más hombres; apreciar el atardecer no entraba en la categoría de "cosas de hombres", así que habían descartado hacerlo. Seguramente podría convencer a sus hermanas de ir a pasar una noche allí, para cumplir con ese deseo.

Pronto llegó a su casa, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con el desorden al que estaba acostumbrado. Lana estaba persiguiendo a Leni con una rana en sus manos, Lola tenía una fiesta de té en medio de las escaleras, Lily se paseaba sin su pañal por la cocina, y desde la habitación de Luna se escuchaban los acordes de una canción. Hasta ahora todo normal. Incluso se oía un desastre en el piso de arriba, seguramente causado por Lynn.

Lincoln estaba agradecido de que todo, aparentemente, estuviera bien. Decidió dirigirse a su habitación, la cual comenzaba a extrañar. Estando a un metro de ella, vio que la rana de Lana pasaba justo por delante de él.

— ¡Hops! ¡No te asustes, Leni no iba a cocinarte! —Gritaba la pequeña, corriendo desesperada para recuperar a su mascota.

Reaccionando rápidamente, Lincoln se agachó y atrapó a la rana en medio de un salto.

—Aquí tienes, Lana —le dijo, entregándole su mascota.

— ¡Gracias Lincoln! ¿Ya viste los dibujos que pusimos en tu habitación?

—Estaba a punto de ir a verlos.

—Ojalá te gusten. No quiero presumir, pero creo que estoy dibujando mejor que Lola —dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

— ¡Ya quisieras! —Gritó Lola, subiendo por la escalera con una de sus tazas de plástico, fingiendo que bebía té.

— ¡Tú te olvidaste de dibujar las orejas de Lincoln! —Se quejó Lana.

— ¡Y tú no le hiciste nariz!

— ¡Por lo menos lo dibujé con su ropa y no con un traje de princesa!

— ¡Era un traje de príncipe!

— ¡Pues se veía tonto!

Lola miró a su hermana gemela con los dientes apretados. Con una mirada de odio, sacudió su taza de plástico, como si estuviera lanzándole el té caliente a su gemela. Lana la miró con una ceja levantada.

— ¿En serio? —Le preguntó, sin inmutarse ante el ataque imaginario. Lola parecía lista para golpearla. Pero Lincoln, percibiendo el inminente peligro, decidió actuar.

—Oigan, ¿todavía tienen sus trajes de policías? —Preguntó Lincoln con una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto —respondieron las dos hermanas al mismo tiempo.

—Creo que será mejor que se los pongan, porque… ¡Los delincuentes animales escaparon de su prisión! —Dijo Lincoln con dramatismo, tomando a Hops y dejándolo escaparse por la casa—. ¡Oh, no, ahora Hops se unió a ellos!

— ¿Quiénes son "ellos"? —Preguntó Lana, con emoción en sus ojos.

— ¡Pues por supuesto que me refiero a la Pandilla Peluda! Charles, Cliff, Geo y Walt. Pero ahora están reclutando otros animales. ¡Oh, sin tan sólo hubiera algún tipo de policía que pudiera atraparlos a todos antes de la cena!

— ¡Nosotros podemos hacerlo! —Dijeron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, justo antes de salir corriendo hacia su habitación para vestirse acorde a la situación.

Lincoln sonrió ante su propia idea. Habiendo evitado una nueva crisis, finalmente abrió la puerta de su habitación. Apenas entrando descubrió los dibujos de sus hermanitas. Estaban colgados en la pared de su cama, y lo mostraban a él en distintas situaciones. En una fiesta de té, luchando con cocodrilos, vestido de príncipe, en un charco de lo que esperaba fuera lodo, y finalmente había uno en el que él estaba de pie, tomado de las manos por sus dos hermanas menores. En la parte de arriba de la hoja estaba escrito "Bienvenido de regreso".

Ese último dibujo conmovió a Lincoln. Ver los tres rostros felices, las tres figuras tomadas de la mano, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que sus hermanitas lo querían. Tomó el dibujo y lo apoyó contra su pecho. Estaba a punto de rendirse a sus emociones y permitirse llorar, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente. Rápidamente dejó el dibujo donde estaba y trató de recomponerse, antes de voltear y ver a la pequeña Lisa observándolo con su típica y aburrida mirada.

—Lisa, ¿qué tal? —La saludó, esperando que no notara sus ojos aguados.

—Lincoln, apreciaría si pudieras acompañarme a mi laboratorio unos minutos para discutir nuestro plan de acción, en vista de las circunstancias.

— ¿Plan de acción? ¿Circunstancias? ¿De qué hablas?

Lisa suspiró, acomodando sus gafas.

—Creo que es un tema que preferirías discutir en mi habitación, donde las probabilidades de ser interrumpido por alguna de nuestras hermanas son un cuarenta y tres coma veintisiete por ciento.

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo, Lisa abandonó la habitación de su hermano, dirigiéndose a la suya propia. Lincoln quedó quieto en su lugar, con el rostro congelado en un gesto de confusión. Sacudió su cabeza y finalmente se dirigió a la habitación de Lisa y Lily. Tras entrar y cerrar la puerta, vio que el laboratorio de Lisa, siempre lleno de químicos, tubos de ensayos y máquinas de rayos gamma estaba ahora ocupado por máquinas que, extrañamente, le recordaron a las que había visto en el hospital. Su hermana estaba de pie sobre un pequeño taburete, tomando lo que parecía ser una gran jeringa.

— ¿Lisa? ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó preocupado Lincoln.

—Esto, claramente, es una jeringa, donde recogeré la sangre que extraiga de tu brazo gracias a una aguja —explicó con paciencia, como si estuviera enseñándole las vocales a Lily.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Dijo Lincoln, retrocediendo hasta la pared—. ¡No voy a dejar que me saques sangre! ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Para encontrar una cura para tu enfermedad, por supuesto.

Lincoln sintió que alguien le daba un golpe en la boca del estómago.

— ¿Enfermedad? ¿Tú…? ¿Lo sabes? —Preguntó, anonadado.

—Evidentemente.

Lincoln se dejó caer, deslizando su espalda por la pared. Esto era terrible. ¿Las chicas no habían podido ocultarlo? ¿Sabría alguna otra de sus hermanas menores la verdad acerca de su condición? Las gemelas no parecían haberse enterado de nada. Pero Lucy no estaba por ningún lado… ¿Sabría ella? Comenzó a sudar. Esto no podía estar pasándole.

—Lisa… ¿Cómo…?

—Pasé estos últimos días nutriendo mi cerebro con información referente a condiciones genéticas y alteraciones del estado natural del cuerpo —dijo Lisa, señalando una pequeña pila con los libros más grandes que Lincoln había visto en su vida—. En mi última visita al hospital logré echar un vistazo a las pruebas que te habían realizado y el tratamiento sugerido y/o aplicado. Conociendo tus síntomas y las medidas tomadas por el personal médico capacitado, no fue difícil deducir que padeces una extraña variable de una enfermedad conocida como neurofibromatosis tipo uno.

Todos sabían que Lisa era una genio, pero esto sobrepasaba todo lo que Lincoln alguna vez la había visto hacer. Su hermana, en dos días, había aprendido lo suficiente como para diagnosticar lo que al parecer era una enfermedad muy rara y que los doctores no habían sabido detectarle en once años. Muchas veces sus experimentos lo asustaban a él y al resto de la familia, pero Lincoln estaba sumamente orgulloso de su hermana menor. Estaba convencido de que en el futuro ella cambiaría el mundo. En una familia llena de talentos, Lisa era quien tenía el mayor potencial. A veces algunos de sus hermanos podían llegar a sentirse celosos, pero en el fondo todos estaban orgullosos.

Pero por más inteligente que fuera, Lisa todavía seguía siendo una niña de cuatro años. Y Lincoln sabía que aunque normalmente tratara de ocultar sus sentimientos, lo cierto es que aún los tenía. Era como Lucy, en ese sentido. Podría refugiarse en su seriedad tanto como quisiera, pero las cosas la afectaban igual que a todos.

—Espera, ¿no le dijiste nada al resto de las chicas, no? —Dijo de repente.

—A juzgar por el estado emocional de nuestras cinco hermanas mayores, es fácil inferir que ellas ya están al tanto de las noticias. Si no lo han comunicado al resto de nuestras hermanas, claramente es porque no lo consideran necesario. Ergo, yo tampoco encuentro la necesidad de comunicarlo.

—Lisa, escúchame, esto es serio. No puedes permitir que suceda como aquella vez en la que llegué a casa con una goma de mascar en mi cabello y se lo dijiste a Lynn —le advirtió, recordando aquel episodio.

—Lincoln, en aquella ocasión mi mente no tenía lugar para tan banal suceso. Esta ocasión, sin embargo, amerita concentración.

Lisa tomó una aguja aterradoramente larga y la unió a la jeringa, golpeándola lentamente con sus dedos para quitarle cualquier tipo de aire que hubiera quedado atrapado allí dentro. Se veía demasiado calmada teniendo en cuenta la situación. Quizás ella había descubierto la enfermedad, pero no sabía las consecuencias.

—Lisa. ¿Entiendes qué es lo que me va a pasar? —Preguntó lentamente.

—Absolutamente. Teniendo en cuenta la etapa en la que tu enfermedad se encuentra y el avance que ha hecho en tu organismo, estimo que tu cuerpo logrará resistir entre dos y tres semanas antes de que tu corazón falle, finalizando en un prematuro fallecimiento.

— ¿Por qué lo dices tan… tan… seria? ¿Como si estuvieses leyendo de un libro? —Le pregunto Lincoln, sintiéndose de repente un poco enojado—. ¿No te preocupa que vaya a morir?

Lisa dejó la jeringa a un lado y se acercó a su hermano. Se detuvo frente a él, con la cabeza levantada para mantener contacto visual. Lo miró con seriedad en sus ojos, aunque a través de los lentes, Lincoln logró ver un brillo especial en sus ojos, uno que no recordaba haber visto en su hermana en mucho tiempo.

—Por supuesto que me preocupa, Lincoln. Es por eso que he decidido cancelar todos mis proyectos, investigaciones e incluso mis cátedras en la Universidad Nacional de Royal Woods para dedicar el cien por ciento de mis habilidades, recursos y tiempo a hallar una cura para esta enfermedad hasta ahora intratable. Dos semanas es un plazo demasiado corto y exigente. Este podría ser el desafío más difícil que haya enfrentado en mis dos años de carrera, pero nunca antes había tenido que esforzarme realmente al cien por ciento de mis capacidades. Fallar no es una opción, y por lo tanto, el único desenlace lógico es que logre curarte.

Sonaba igual que siempre. Nadie podría encontrar la diferencia. Pero Lincoln, de alguna forma, supo distinguir la preocupación detrás de Lisa. Se arrodilló para estar a la altura de su hermana, y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Lisa, no quiero que te presiones.

—Tengo que encontrar una cura para tu enfermedad —repitió Lisa, negando con la cabeza—. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Todos estos años realizando experimentos contigo, y fallé en descubrir las anomalías en tu cerebro.

—Vamos, no puedes culparte por eso. Ningún doctor jamás se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal conmigo.

—Aún así, debería haberlo descubierto antes. Ahora compensaré mi error descubriendo la cura para tu enfermedad.

Lincoln suspiró. En parte, su hermana le había sacado un terrible peso de encima. Le había sacado la presión de tener que contarle la verdad. Le había ahorrado tener que armarse de valor para explicarle una situación que lo superaba. Le había evitado tener que verla llorar por él, como llegó a creer que sucedería.

Lo que Lincoln temía ahora, sin embargo, era que Lisa le hubiera aliviado su carga cargando una mucho más pesada ella. La chica de cuatro años no podía pretender cargar con la responsabilidad de tener que ser quien descubra la cura para una enfermedad intratable. No podía ponerse en el lugar de responsable por el destino de su hermano, sintiéndose la única con posibilidades de salvarlo. ¿Y si no lo conseguía? ¿Viviría el resto de su vida sintiéndose culpable por haberlo dejado morir? Lincoln con gusto soportaría dos semanas de presión con tal de que su hermanita no se sintiera culpable luego de su partida. No soportaba la idea de Lisa culpándose a sí misma por una situación que estaba fuera del alcance de todos.

—Lisa, escúchame. No tienes que hacerlo. No es tu trabajo salvarme.

— ¿Estás diciendo que quieres morir? Quizás algún tumor esté causando problemas en el área del cerebro que se encarga de controlar el instinto de supervivencia.

—No, ¡por supuesto que no quiero morir! —Replicó Lincoln.

—Entonces no veo cuál es el problema. Es una situación en la que todos salimos ganando.

—El problema es que no puedes sentirte responsable por lo que me pase, ¿entiendes? —Trató de explicarle—. Si muero, no es porque tú no hallaste la cura, o porque no me diagnosticaste a tiempo. Es sólo porque tuve mala suerte. ¿Ok? No tienes por qué exigirte a ti misma para hallar una cura milagrosa. Si te hace sentir mejor, dejaré que me tomes una muestra de sangre, pero… Mira, incluso si no logras curarme, siempre serás la persona más brillante que he conocido en mi vida. ¿Entiendes? Siempre serás mi pequeña genio.

Le sonrió, tratando de asegurarle que siempre la querría. No es que dudara que ella lo supiera, pero un recordatorio no vendría mal. Observó a Lisa, tratando de adivinar qué es lo que pasaba por aquella pequeña cabeza. Su hermana levantó los brazos, tocando brazo que Lincoln tenía extendido y apoyado en su hombro. Él sonrió, creyendo que su hermana se lanzaría para abrazarlo. En su lugar, sintió un fuerte dolor en su antebrazo.

— ¡Ouch! —Dijo, mirando el torniquete que Lisa le había aplicado con un pequeño cinturón—. ¡Lisa! ¿Qué demonios?

—Hay que aplicar presión para restringir el flujo sanguíneo y que las venas se dilaten, facilitando su alcance para la aguja —explicó sencillamente, tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta sentarlo en el taburete.

Lisa se acercó con la jeringa y con un recipiente del tamaño de una jarra de jugo.

—Muy bien, comencemos —dijo con una malvada sonrisa—. Luego de extraer la sangre tenemos que llenar este recipiente

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Con qué?!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _El próximo capítulo marca un quiebre, creo yo, en el fic. Espero que me salga bien._

 _Y sé que dije lo mismo de este capítulo y sin embargo aquí estamos, pero voy a tardar un poco en publicar el próximo, porque quiero escribir un One-Shot antes. La historia va a tratar de una de las hermanas de Lincoln consiguiendo novio, y los celos de hermano que esto le genera. Algo mucho menos triste que este fic, pero que espero tenga de todas formas una carga emocional importante._

 _De nuevo, muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo esta historia. Ustedes so el motor que me impulsa a seguir escribiendo y a dar lo mejor de mí. ¡Y a todos los que leen y no comentan, ojalá que Lola los delate con sus papás!_

 _Nos vemos._


	8. Período azul - Parte I: Malentendidos

_Hooooooola, gente! Sé que muchos de ustedes me quieren matar por el retraso. Para los que no lo saben, en este "parate" escribí un One Shot bastante largo (26.000 palabras, comparen con la cantidad que tiene este fic en 8 capítulos) llamado "Su primer amor". Me llevó dos semanas escribir eso, una semana más traducirlo para poder subir la versión en inglés, y una semana para escribir este cap. Y créanme, según mi boceto original, me habría tomado una semana más terminarlo, pero si hacía lo que tenía en mente en un principio me iba a quedar un capítulo de 16.000 palabras que hubiese sido algo imposible de leer y disfrutar. Así que lo corté por la mitad, y el fin de semana que viene (espero) publicaré la otra mitad._

 _Quiero dedicar este capítulo especialmente a dos personas. En primer lugar a mi amigo **Matasiete** , que si bien no me deja sus reviews es un fiel lector y ahora también un compañero en un proyectito que todavía está en andador pero que en unos años nos va a hacer multimillonarios. _

_Y en segundo lugar quiero dedicar este capítulo a **mmunocan** , que no sólo sigue esta historia (y sí me deja reviews, para que veas Matasiete!), sino que además la comparte en sus redes (sé que no lo haces sólo con esta historia, pero no te imaginas la felicidad que me da cuando veo que la recomiendas, jajaja)._

 _Pero aunque hice esas dos menciones especiales, lo cierto es que esta historia sigue en pie gracias a todos ustedes, mis queridos lectores. Esta versión en español tiene 54 favoritos, 45 seguidores, más de 8000 visitas (la mitad deben ser mías, jajaja) y ha pasado los 100 reviews en tan sólo 7 capítulos. ¿Que no es la más popular? ¿Que no es la más querida? ¿Que no es la mejor? Todo eso es cierto. Pero el cariño que me dan hace que me sienta el escritor más dichoso de este fandom. Así que una vez más, agradezco personalmente a todos los que leen, mencionando a quienes también comentan:_

 _Estoy hablando de **Chiara Polairix Edelstein** , **mmunocan** (concuerdo, dejemos el destino de Lincoln para el final del fic, jaja; y sí, odio a Clyde, lamentablemente), **Fipe2** (otro que está desde el principio prácticamente, gracias por el apoyo), **supertotitoti** (creo que lo del diálogo que te dio risa del padre de Clyde fue porque pensé ese diálogo en inglés, y en la traducción quedó medio raro, jajaja. Normalmente pasa al reves, pero hay escenas que las pienso primero en inglés y después las traduzco. Y lo de Leni, como con todas, se irá viendo), **Portgas D Trace** (lo de Atlantis fue TOTALMENTE una referencia, pero era más un chiste para mí, no creí que alguien la captaría; me alegra saber que no soy el único que tiene recuerdos tan frescos de esa excelente película que marcó mi infancia), **AlejinX** (gracias por el cover, es maravilloso), **MorenoX25** (a mí me gusta "The Cable Guy", pero admito que tiene muchísimas fallas, y su inclusión fue una clara referencia a ese capítulo de Los Simpsons), **Slash Torrance** (leí el primer capítulo de tu pequeña colección de historias de terror; voy a comentar cuando lea el segundo capítulo, pero déjame decirte que es de lo mejor que leí últimamente), **TheMonkeyBOOM** (pero Luna no tiene novio D: ), **Julex** (todo lo que hablas acerca de las reacciones de las hermanas será tratado en los sucesivos capítulos, así que vas a tener que seguir leyendo esta historia, jajaja), **AngelCaotico11** , **Sir Crocodile222** , **Phantom1812** (te amo), **JuniorVB** , **zono2010** (no te preocupes, yo también soy marica con las historias tristes), _**xXnobu16Xx** _(la idea es que la historia sea algo triste, pero si no te provoca nada por lo menos espero que la encuentres entretenida, jajaja. Tampoco es que pretendo que todos lloren, jaja), **Caericson** (gracias lince, maquinola), **Lux01** , **Jules Engel** (en efecto, Lisa sigue siendo una niña inocente), **jva98** (muchas gracias por tu repaso de todos los capítulos. Me alegra que te hayan gustado las cosas que te gustaron y lamento todas esas cosas que no te terminaron de cerrar. Lo único que quiero decir es que en ningún momento fue mi intención presumir, esas notas de autor fueron a modo de broma, y tampoco es que quiera vender a mi fic como una máquina de hacer llorar a la gente. Sí considero que es una temática triste y que es una historia objetivamente dramática, pero nunca quise venderla como una obra maestra del drama) y a **nahuelvera2**._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 8:  
Período azul  
** **Parte I - Malentendidos**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Las pruebas de Lisa habían dejado sumamente agotado a Lincoln. Por suerte, ninguna había sido terriblemente dolorosa, y la mayoría fueron no invasivas. Lo peor de todo fue la extracción de sangre, aunque no fue tan grave como él creyó que sería. Aún así, ver tanta de su sangre en un recipiente lo había puesto muy nervioso. En cuanto terminó, Lisa se apresuró a echarlo de su habitación para poder ponerse a trabajar. Supuso que no sería de mucha ayuda allí realmente, así que no se quejó y regresó a su propia habitación.

En cuanto se sentó en su cama comenzó a notar que se sentía sumamente cansado. Los brazos le pesaban una enormidad, y sus articulaciones parecían estar necesitando un cambio de aceite. Lisa le había advertido que quizás podría sentirse algo cansado luego de la extracción de sangre, así que quizás era eso. O quizás era el hecho de que había tenido uno de los peores días de su vida.

Lo concreto es que se recostó encima de sus frazadas, apoyó la cabeza sobre la almohada y cerró sus ojos. Respiró un par de veces, y enseguida se durmió, entrando en una agradable siesta sin sueños.

Pese a que sólo fue una siesta, Lincoln la durmió como un oso en invierno. No lo recordaría con claridad al despertarse algunas horas más tarde, pero fue ligeramente consciente de que durante su descanso había sido visitado por algunas de sus hermanas. Le parecía que Leni había ido a verlo, que Lori había echado a Lola de su habitación cuando la más pequeña trató de despertarlo, e incluso en algún momento había abierto sus ojos y se había encontrado a Lynn, arrodillada en el suelo junto a su cama, mirándolo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba tan cansado que lo único que había atinado a hacer fue tomarla de la mano e inmediatamente después volver a caer dormido.

No fue sino algunas horas más tarde cuando finalmente despertó. Los accidentes que habían interrumpido ligeramente su sueño eran ahora extraños recuerdos que se desvanecían a cada segundo que pasaba. Lo primero que notó fue que estaba sólo en su habitación, lo cual le parecía extraño, ya que tenía la sensación de que había estado con alguien más. Lo segundo que notó fue que alguien se había tomado el tiempo de delicadamente quitarle las zapatillas, reemplazar su pantalón de jean por la parte inferior de su pijama y luego lo habían cubierto con sus sábanas y frazadas. Se preguntó si habría sido su madre, pero cuando vio que su pantalón de jean se encontraba en el suelo y no prolijamente doblado sobre una silla, supo que tendría que haber sido alguna de sus hermanas.

Una rápida mirada al reloj le dijo que eran las ocho y cuarto de la noche. Confundido, frunció el ceño. Ellos siempre cenaban a las ocho, ¿por qué nadie lo había despertado? Rápidamente se vistió y y salió de su habitación. Bajó las escaleras y llegó al comedor, donde sus cinco hermanas mayores y sus padres estaban cenando.

Una cosa era saber que iba a morir, que su tiempo estaba contado. Era terrible. Pero aún peor era ver la noticia reflejada en los rostros de su familia. Todos tenían la cabeza gacha, más preocupados por mirar la comida que por comerla. Sus padres parecían ser los únicos que habían tocado su plato. Sus hermanas tenían el tenedor en sus manos, revolviendo despreocupadamente la comida. Notó que Lynn estaba prácticamente apuñalando una y otra vez la carne de su estofado, la cual había quedado reducida a trozos tan pequeños que bien podrían haberse bebido en una sopa. Tampoco pasó desapercibido que Luan vestía ahora su traje de mimo, y el maquillaje de sus ojos caía en dos líneas difusas por sus mejillas, siguiendo el irregular trayecto de unas lágrimas. En una casa repleta de chicas, donde el maquillaje era algo sagrado, un detalle como ese no sería nunca pasado por alto. Pero a nadie parecía importarle. Todos miraban sus propios platos.

Era una imagen demoledora. Había tenido una mala experiencia en la mesa de los grandes, a la cual había considerado sumamente aburrida, pero si había algo que se había llevado era que siempre tenían algo sobre lo que hablar. Quizás fuera de cosas tan triviales como un examen de matemática o una anécdota de trabajo, pero los grandes parecían siempre tener algo que contar. Verlos en aquel silencio, con cada uno centrados en su propio mundo, sus propios pensamientos, lo hizo sentirse aún peor, si es que eso era posible.

Sabía que no había forma de llegar a la cocina sin que lo vieran, así que decidió acercarse y esperar que alguien lo notara. Por algún motivo, no se sentía con ganas de simplemente aparecer y saludar. Afortunadamente, su presencia fue notada casi de inmediato. Leni estaba con la mirada gacha en su plato. Decidió beber un poco para aplacar la sequedad de su garganta, y cuando subió el vaso hacia su boca notó por el rabillo de sus ojos a Lincoln. Volteó a verlo, y durante un segundo Lincoln vio un rostro tan deprimido que podría aparecer en el Guernica de Picasso sin desentonar. De no haber sido porque en aquel instante sintió una puñalada en su corazón al ver a su hermana así, habría creído que lo había imaginado, pues de pronto el rostro de Leni era el de siempre, irradiando felicidad por doquier.

— ¡Hola, Lincoln! Qué bueno que despertaras —le dijo con una sonrisa, mientra llevaba a su boca el que parecía ser su primer bocado en la noche.

Lori y Luna levantaron la vista y dejaron sobre la mesa sus tenedores. Sus rostros parecieron relajarse un poco, pero no estaban ni cerca de mostrarse tan feliz como Leni. Lynn se pasó la manga de su remera por los ojos antes de voltear ligeramente. Su vista comenzó a danzar nerviosamente entre Lincoln y el suelo. Luan ni siquiera se inmutó.

Quienes sí reaccionaron fueron lo padres. Voltearon de inmediato a ver a su hijo, y Rita se levantó para acercarse a él.

—Lincoln, cariño —le dijo mientras lo abrazaba como si no lo hubiera visto en un mes—. ¿Cómo estás, cómo te sientes?

—Bien, gracias —dijo, mientras ella ponía una mano sobre su frente para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre ni nada—. Debí quedarme dormido en mi habitación.

—No quisimos despertarte —dijo el señor Loud—. Te veías tan tranquilo…

—Está bien, no hay problema —lo tranquilizó Lincoln, separándose lentamente del agarre de su madre—. Bueno, yo… Supongo que iré a la mesa.

Dio un paso hacia la cocina, donde seguramente lo estarían esperando sus hermanas menores, pero su madre lo detuvo colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Cielo, tu padre y yo estuvimos hablando. Puedes comer en la mesa de los grandes cuando tú quieras —le dijo, mientras sus labios comenzaban a temblar lentamente—. Y si no te gusta lo que comemos puedes servirte de lo que comen los niños.

—Y también puedes comer postre aquí —se apresuró a agregar el señor Loud.

—Y si quieres repetir alguna comida, sólo dímelo y te cocinaré lo que quieras.

Lincoln se sintió increíblemente culpable.

Todos en la mesa de los grandes lo estaban mirando, esperando a que dijera algo. Seguramente esperaban que dijera que le encantaría escapar del caos de la mesa de los niños, sentarse con ellos y poder disfrutar de las deliciosas patitas de pollo, helado, e incluso repetir su porción si así lo quería. Y a decir verdad, sonaba sumamente tentador. Nunca, jamás en sus once años, se había ido a dormir pasando hambre. Nunca le había faltado la comida, pero a veces se quedaba con las ganas de comer una porción extra, para poder irse a dormir completamente lleno y satisfecho. Ahora le estaban ofreciendo en bandeja de plata todos los gustos que durante todo este tiempo le habría encantado tener.

Pero no le estaban dando estos gustos como recompensa por portarse bien, o por haber aprobado todos sus exámenes. Lo estaban consintiendo porque estaba enfermo. Lo trataban diferente porque pronto ya no estaría más con ellos. Sus hermanas mayores parecían estar de acuerdo con el nuevo arreglo. Lynn incluso había comenzado a despejar la zona de la mesa junto a ella, como para dejarle un lugar.

Entendía que quisieran pasar tiempo con él y que quisieran consentirlo. En verdad lo entendía, pero la idea de aceptar un trato diferenciado por su enfermedad no le gustaba para nada. No quería aprovecharse de su enfermedad para obtener favores gratis. ¿Qué clase de monstruo haría eso? Además, por más tentadora que fuera la idea de comer postre en la mesa de los grandes, lo último que quería era generar sospechas en sus hermanas menores.

—Muchas gracias, pero creo que voy a cenar en mi mesa, la de los niños —dijo con delicadeza.

Sus padres suspiraron y asintieron, como si hubieran estado esperando esa respuesta. Sus hermanas bajaron la mirada de nuevo hacia sus platos, y Lynn dejó caer su cuchillo, sin preocuparse por el ruido que hizo al golpear contra la mesa. Tenía sus puños apretados y el ceño fruncido, mirando fijamente su comida.

—Es decir, no es que no quiera comer con ustedes —se apresuró a decir Lincoln—. Pero… Ya saben… No quiero que las chicas… Bueno...

—Está bien, cariño —le aseguro su madre.

—Come donde tu quieras, hijo. Si cambias de parecer, o algún día quieres comer aquí con nosotros, tienes las puertas abiertas.

—Gracias, papá. Iré a comer algo, supongo.

Dedicándole una última sonrisa a la mesa, que nadie excepto Leni le devolvió, se dirigió a la cocina.

En la mesa de los niños, sus hermanas menores se encontraban peleando, lo cual no era ninguna novedad. Lucy parecía estar discutiendo con Lisa acerca de los sentimientos de los vegetales. La pequeña genio estaba demasiado ocupada revisando unas anotaciones de su cuaderno, por lo que continuaba comiendo sus brócolis, lo cual hacía enfadar aún más a la chica gótica. Lola y Lana estaban peleándose por el envase de mayonesa, ambas reclamando que habían puesto sus manos encima primero. Era un tira y afloja bastante violento que parecía a punto de pasar a los golpes. La única que comía en tranquilidad era Lily, jugando ella misma a que su cuchara era un avioncito.

Lincoln no se sentía animado como para intervenir en ninguna pelea. Simplemente se sentó en su lugar, aunque su presencia no pasó desapercibida.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Dile a Lana que suelte la mayonesa! —Se apresuró a decir Lola.

— ¡No, que ella la suelte! ¡Yo la agarré primero!

— ¡Ya quisieras!

— ¡Suéltala!

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Lincoln les quitó la mayonesa de sus manos.

— ¡Hey! —Se quejaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Luego de poner suficiente mayonesa en su propio plato, Lincoln rápidamente tomó los platos de sus hermanas y les puso la misma cantidad a cada una. En menos de diez segundos, les devolvió sus platos, todo listo para que continuaran cenando. Normalmente esta era la parte en la que ambas se calmaban y le decían "¡Gracias, Lincoln!". Pero apenas si parecía interesarles el hecho de que podían seguir comiendo. Continuaban mirándose con un claro enfado.

—Oigan, chicas, ya está. Ya pueden dejar de odiarse —les dijo Lincoln, mirando preocupado la situación.

— ¡Ugh! ¡Siempre haces lo mismo! —Se quejó Lana, ignorando a su hermano—. ¡Siempre quieres tener la razón en todo!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres la que siempre quiere hacer todo a su manera! ¡Siempre lo arruinas todo!

—Muy bien, es suficiente —intervino Lincoln, poniéndose de pie y separando las sillas de las gemelas, parándose en el medio—. Esto no es una simple pelea por la mayonesa. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Las dos niñas se cruzaron de brazos y voltearon, dándose la espalda una a la otra. Ninguna quiso responder. Él estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando a través de la puerta que comunicaba la cocina con el comedor le llegó el sonido de un golpe seco contra la mesa y una silla separándose violentamente.

— ¿Lynn? ¿A dónde crees que vas? —Escuchó que su padre decía.

—A mi habitación —Contesto con rudeza Lynn, olvidando por completo sus modales.

—La cena todavía no terminó —le dijo su madre.

—No me importa. No tengo hambre.

—Vamos, Lynn —empezó Luna.

— ¡Dije que no tengo hambre! —Gritó Lynn.

La casa quedó en silencio, excepto por los pasos que subían la escalera a toda velocidad.

—Ese es su problema —respondió Lucy. A Lincoln le tomó un segundo recordar que antes de esa pequeña escena estaban hablando de las gemelas y su enojo.

—Todas están actuando raro —dijo Lola, volteando a ver a Lincoln.

—Es cierto —la acompañó Lana—. Hoy Lynn estaba practicando con su saco de boxeo, y cuando le pregunté si quería jugar conmigo primero me ignoró y luego me gritó que la dejara en paz.

—Y cuando quise ir a preguntarte si querías ir a una fiesta de té, Lori me echó de tu habitación y me trató muy mal.

—Luna estuvo toda la tarde encerrada en el garaje, tocando con su guitarra —agregó Lucy—. Quise entrar para preguntarle por una rima para mis poemas pero no me dejó verla.

—Y Luan llevó su rutina de mimo triste al extremo —dijo Lola.

—A mí me gusta —dijo Lucy—. Los mimos siempre me parecieron interesantes criaturas. Pequeñas almas atrapadas en un cuerpo incapaz de comunicarse, con su imaginación como su única herramienta.

— ¿Sí sabes que es un simple acto, verdad? —Le preguntó Lisa.

— ¿Por qué están todas actuando tan raro?

Todas miraron a Lincoln tras la pregunta de Lana. Él esperaba que no pudieran ver las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a caer por su frente. Debía encontrar una excusa de inmediato, y tenía que ser una muy buena. Era claro que Lucy sospechaba algo, por lo menos. Todavía recordaba cuando le había preguntado si era cierto que estaba bien. Le dolía haberle mentido, haberle prometido que se encontraba bien. Pero no podía decirles aún la verdad. No estaba listo.

—Lincoln, ¿sabes por qué se ven tan nerviosas y tristes? —Le preguntó Lucy, confirmando sus peores temores.

—Yo… Em… Bueno...—comenzó, acomodándose el cuello de su camisa de polo, el cual parecía estar oprimiéndolo.

—Es por mí —dijo Lisa, mientras continuaba comiendo como si nada.

— ¿Por ti? ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó Lola, alzando una ceja.

—Hace poco les comuniqué que dejaré de ser su tutora para poder dedicar todo mi tiempo a una nueva investigación científica que podría cambiar la historia de la humanidad. Y de nuestra familia —agregó, levantando la mirada un instante para ver a Lincoln—. Se acerca el final del segundo período escolar, y saben que probablemente fallen en sus exámenes sin mi ayuda. La idea de tener que tomar clases durante el verano las tiene nerviosas y preocupadas.

— ¡Espera un momento! —La interrumpió Lola— ¡¿No vas a ayudarme en mis tareas?!

—No.

— ¿No me ayudarás en Matemática? —Preguntó Lucy.

—No.

—Suspiro…

Mientras las pequeñas comenzaban a discutir entre ellas, pensando en voz alta cómo harían para hacer todas sus tareas sin la ayuda de Lisa, la pequeña genio le dedicó una mirada a su hermano. Lincoln la miraba. No sabía si sentirse agradecido por haberlo sacado del apuro o si estaba nervioso por exponerla de esa forma frente al resto de las chicas. Lisa sencillamente asintió y volvió a sus anotaciones. Era muy buena ignorando al resto de sus hermanas. Fuera del foco de atención de las chicas, Lincoln se apresuró a cenar, inmerso en el caos.

Se puso a pensar en lo mucho que extrañaría estas cenas.

* * *

Cuando el despertador sonó a las seis y media de la mañana, Lincoln rápidamente lo apagó y se sentó en su cama. Leyendo las pequeñas letras fluorescentes vio que era un miércoles. Día de escuela. Aún somnoliento, se cambió rápidamente en su habitación. Debía apurarse si quería llegar al baño a tiempo. Sin embargo, mientras se peinaba frente al espejo, notó que sus libros de matemáticas estaban en su escritorio. Se detuvo un instante, preguntándose qué hacían ahí, si había tenido matemáticas el día anterior. Debería estar en su mochila.

Y entonces su cerebro terminó de despertar. Hacía dos días que no iba a la escuela, porque apenas si había regresado a su casa el mediodía anterior. Había estado en el hospital. Y había acordado con sus padres que no iría más a la escuela, porque no se sentía con ánimos de ir. Porque iba a morir.

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre su cama, sentado contra la pared. Iba a morir. Era cierto, no había sido una pesadilla. Veía el reflejo de su rostro en el espejo, y se dio cuenta de que era un chico muy expresivo. La imagen que tenía frente a sí era la representación perfecta de la desmotivación. El rostro de una persona a quien le habían arrebatado la esperanza. Pero había ciertas cosas que el espejo no podía mostrar. El cristal no reflejaba la horrible sensación que sentía en su corazón, como si el músculo más importante de su cuerpo estuviera entumecido; y eso lo asustaba enormemente. Porque si bien sabía que era una cuestión emocional —había comenzado a sentirse así sólo desde que recordó que iba a morir—, una parte de él temía que fuera un síntoma de que su corazón estaba por fallar. Comenzó a agitarse. No quería morir.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y salió al pasillo, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de ver a alguna de sus hermanas. Aún era demasiado temprano, pero escuchaba movimiento dentro de las habitaciones de su hermanas, quienes seguramente estarían cambiándose. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se dirigió a la habitación de Lucy y Lynn. No quería despertar a Lily, y todavía era demasiado temprano como para mezclarse en una pelea entre Lola y Lana. Abrió la puerta de sus hermanas más cercanas en cuanto a edad.

—Hey, chicas, ¿están despiertas? —Preguntó, asomándose.

Escuchó un pequeño grito y en seguida una almohada voló directo hacia su cara. Afortunadamente no le dolió para nada, pero la sorpresa y el susto de ver un objeto dirigirse directo hacia su rostro lo hizo perder el equilibrio, y cayó al suelo.

— ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡LINCOLN!

Incluso antes de que pudiera terminar de asimilar el suave impacto, Lynn ya estaba junto a él, quitándole la almohada de la cara y mirándolo con preocupación, como si accidentalmente le hubiera disparado con un arma al hombro. Se veía completamente aterrada. Unos segundos más tardes, él escuchó lo que parecía ser una estampida que se acercaba a toda velocidad por el pasillo. Levantó la vista y se encontró a Luan, Luna, Leni y Lori, todas con sus peinados a medio hacer y con la máscaras de sus pestañas corridas. El grito de Lynn parecía haberlas interrumpido en lo que fuera que estaban haciendo, y ni siquiera habían dudado en acercarse a verlo.

— ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

— ¡¿Está bien?!

— ¡LLAMEN UNA AMBULANCIA!

— ¡Estoy literalmente en eso!

Lincoln estaba acostumbrado a que sus hermanas lo quisieran mucho y lo protegieran por todo. Jamás lo admitiría en voz alta, pero en verdad le agradaba que se preocuparan así por él. Lo hacían sentirse querido. Verlas así, sin embargo, a punto de llamar a la ambulancia sólo por haberlo encontrado en el suelo, sólo lo hizo sentirse aún más miserable.

— ¡Lincoln, ¿cómo te encuentras?! —Le preguntó Luna, tomando una de sus manos y apretándola con todas sus fuerzas. Parecía a punto de llorar.

A estas alturas, las gemelas y Lisa se habían acercado a ver qué había ocasionado todo ese alboroto.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupen, no es necesario llamar una ambulancia —les aseguró, poniéndose de pie.

Sus hermanas mayores suspiraron, aliviadas. Lori canceló la llamada que estaba haciendo, y todas parecieron relajarse.

—Pero, ¿por que estabas en el suelo? —Preguntó Leni, confundida.

—Lynn le lanzó una almohada —dijo Lucy, apareciendo de la nada.

Los únicos que se asustaron fueron Lincoln y las gemelas. El resto de las hermanas le dedicaron una mirada asesina a Lynn. Lincoln también volteó a mirarla, y sólo entonces se percató de que Lynn estaba vestida tan sólo con su short y su sostén de entrenamiento. Tenia su remera en sus manos. Ella, ahora que se había recuperado del susto, se puso mucho más modesta, y cruzó nerviosamente sus brazos sobre su pecho, al tiempo que su rostro se ruborizaba.

—Y-Yo me estaba cambiando, y Lincoln apareció de la nada, y me asuste, y entonces…

— ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —Exclamó Lori, colocando sus brazo en jarra— ¿Estás literalmente diciéndome que te pusiste nerviosa porque Lincoln entró a tu habitación mientras te cambiabas? ¡Vamos, sólo es Lincoln!

— ¡N-No es eso! Es sólo que… No tocó la puerta, y yo...

—Lynn, somos once chicos atrapados en una pequeña casa, no existe algo como la privacidad —le dijo Luna, también molesta, pero tratando de paliar el tono de Lori—. Lincoln ha entrado en mi habitación en momentos inoportunos muchas veces. Y todas hemos visto mucho más que su ropa interior. Son momentos incómodos, pero no puedes ponerte así porque tu hermano te vio con tu sostén.

—Además, Lincoln no está todavía en " _esa edad_ " —agregó Leni, cubriendo los ojos de Lincoln para que no la oyera.

A esta alturas Lincoln estaba completamente sonrojado. El lado bueno era que su mente ya se había distraído por completo de sus pensamientos depresivos y su fatal destino.

—Miren, lo siento, ¿está bien? —Dijo Lynn, poniéndose rápidamente su remera— No lo hice a propósito, me asusté y…

—No me importa, Lynn —la interrumpió Lori—. Tú _sabes_ cómo son las cosas. No puedes estar lanzándole cosas a Lincoln.

— ¿Ya se te olvidó lo que pasó la última vez que lo golpeaste? —Dijo una muy enfadada Luan, hablando por primera vez desde que Lincoln había regresado a su casa.

El resto de los chicos miraron a Luan sin poder creer lo que habían escuchado. Algunas se llevaron una mano a su boca, y otros, como Lincoln, simplemente se quedaron petrificados ante esas palabras. Lynn, en cambio, retrocedió un paso como si aquellas palabras la hubiesen golpeado. Ciertamente, se veía como si hubiera sufrido un dolor físico. Tenía la boca entreabierta y una mano apoyada suavemente sobre su pecho. Su mirada pasó de Luan a Lincoln. Él también la miró. Quiso decirle algo, quiso decirle que era mentira, que no le hiciera caso al comentario de Luan. Quiso decirle mucha cosas, pero no encontró las palabras. Y quizás fue esa duda lo que Lynn vio en sus ojos. Quizás fue eso lo que la hizo comenzar a derramar lágrimas. Aprovechando que estaban justo a un lado de la puerta, tomó su mochila y su casco. Sus hermanas trataron de detenerla, pero pasó a través de ellas como una flecha, bajando la escalera a toda velocidad. Lori fue a buscarla, pero ni siquiera pudo acercarse antes de que ella saliera de la casa, tomara su bicicleta y se alejara a toda velocidad.

— ¡Luan! ¡¿Qué demonios?! —La increpó Luna, empujándola no tan suavemente por el hombro— ¡No puedes decirle eso, hermana! ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!

Luan, vestida con su ropa de mimo pero sin su maquillaje no le respondió. Se alejó rumbo a su habitación. Luna continuó gritándole, siguiéndola junto a Leni, quien trataba de calmarla. Lincoln quedó solo con sus hermanas menores, sintiéndose terrible.

— ¿Todo esto por una almohada? —Preguntó Lola en voz alta.

—Esos exámenes deben ser muy importantes —dijo un tanto pensativa Lana.

Mientras su hermanas pequeñas volvían confundidas a sus habitaciones para terminar de prepararse, Lincoln decidió bajar las escaleras. Al llegar a la sala de estar, vio que Lori estaba sentada en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo mirando al techo y una mano sobre su rostro. Claramente la mañana no había resultado como ella hubiese preferido. Y Lincoln no pudo evitar sentir que en parte era culpa suya.

— ¿Lori? —La llamó, acercándose lentamente.

Su hermana suspiró y se acomodó en su asiento.

—Lori, lo siento, esto es mi culpa. No quise…

—Lincoln, detente. No fue culpa tuya. Tampoco de Lynn. Es culpa nuestra. Todas estamos sensibles. Yo debería haberme tranquilizado, debería haber manejado mejor la situación. Pero escuché tu nombre y… Entré en pánico.

Lincoln se sentó junto a su hermana y la abrazó. Al principio ella fue tomada por sorpresa; no era común que su hermano tomara la iniciativa en una muestra de cariño como esta. Pero inmediatamente lo rodeó con sus brazos.

—Sólo quería… Necesitaba estar con alguien —le dijo Lincoln.

— ¿Qué te pasó, Lincoln?

La abrazó un poco más fuerte.

—Nada —mintió, no queriendo preocupar a su hermana—. Sólo quería estar con alguna de ustedes.

Lori se separó lo suficiente como para mirar a Lincoln a los ojos.

—Escucha, zopenco —le dijo cariñosamente—, ¿recuerdas la regla de nunca entrar a mi cuarto?

—Sí, claro.

—Pues olvídala. Esa regla ya no se aplica a ti. Si necesitas ayuda con algo, pídemelo. Si quieres entrar y pedirme que te lleve al centro comercial, puedes hacerlo. Si tuviste una pesadilla a mitad de la noche y quieres que duerma contigo, ve y dímelo. Y… Y si sólo quieres un abrazo, puedes despertarme y te daré uno las veces que quieras.

Para cuando terminó de hablar, Lori ya estaba a punto de llorar. Lincoln había visto demasiadas lágrimas derramadas para tan corta mañana. Llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Lori, y con cuidado limpió una lágrima de sus ojos. Ella sonrió ante el gesto y colocó su mano sobre la de Lincoln, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando la calidez que le transmitía.

— ¿Chicos, está todo bien?

Lincoln volteó confundido al ver a su madre, vestida con un delantal y guantes de cocinera de pie bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

— ¿Mamá? ¿No deberías estar yendo a tu trabajo? —Preguntó, confundido.

—Hablé con el doctor Feinstein. Accedió a darme una licencia.

— ¿Para conducir? —Preguntó Lincoln.

—No, Leni, me refiero a… Ups, lo siento. La costumbre. No, _Lincoln_ , significa que me dieron unas vacaciones adelantadas. Lo pedí para que no te quedes sólo a la mañana mientras tus hermanas van a la escuela.

—Oh. Bueno, gracias.

—No hay de qué. Puedes dormir hasta tarde si quieres.

—No, está bien —dijo, separándose de Lori y poniéndose de pie—. Iré a mi habitación. Tengo que prepararme.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Preguntó su hermana.

Lincoln mordió su labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Tan sólo con pensar en lo que iba a hacer a la tarde comenzaba a sentirse exhausto.

* * *

Luego de que el timbre indicara el final de clases, los alumnos de quinto grado juntaron sus cosas y abandonaron sus salones. Se dirigieron a sus casilleros, tomaron sus cosas y abandonaron el edificio acompañados de sus amigos, charlando y riendo. Así sucedía con la mayoría de los alumnos. No era el caso de Ronnie Anne. Ella caminaba sola, con su patineta en su mano y la mirada gacha.

Ronnie Anne era una chica especial. Le encantaban los videojuegos, andar en skate y usar ropas holgadas. Siempre decía lo que pensaba, era una chica muy directa y no se acobardaba ante nadie. Desafortunadamente, esa reputación no la ayudaba a hacer amigos. En su antigua escuela tenía un pequeño grupo de amigas con quienes se reunía y charlaba, pero ahora realmente no tenía a nadie con quién hablar. No es que la odiaran; todos se mostraban bastante amables con ella. Pero no pertenecía a ningún grupo. No tenía con quién reír en los recreos, ni con quién hablar a la salida de la escuela. Sólo había una persona con quien podía reunirse, ser ella misma y pasar momentos increíbles. Incluso si no pudieran juntarse frente al resto de la escuela, o frente a sus familias, normalmente pasaban las noches hablándose a través de sus teléfonos, y se reunían siempre que podían.

Pero esa persona no…

—Hola, Ronnie Anne.

Ella se detuvo en seco. Levantó la vista. De pie, tan sólo a algunos metros, se encontraba Lincoln Loud. No sólo eso, sino que además vestía unas ropas un tanto distintas de las que siempre usaba. Una camisa naranja con sus mangas largas arremangadas, unos pantalones caquis y unos zapatos de vestir marrones. También tenía el cabello arreglado, brillante y bien peinado, aunque sin abandonar esos mechones rebeldes de siempre. Ronnie Anne no pudo evitar sonrojarse al verlo con ese atuendo. Nunca olvidaría que era la misma ropa que había usado cuando habían participado de aquella doble cita. La ropa que había usado cuando compartieron su primer beso. Y es que aunque él la hubiera besado en una oportunidad anterior, aquella vez en Jean Juan's fue la primera en la que ella también le correspondió. Por lo que había significado, en lo que a ella respectaba ese era su primer beso. Y también su último beso.

—Hola, Lincoln —lo saludó, sonriendo ligeramente. La felicidad que sentía por verlo de nuevo luego de tres días de escuela sin él la hacía querer sonreír de oreja a oreja, pero tenía que mantenerse _cool_.

— ¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó, balanceándose sobre sus pies nerviosamente.

—Todo bien. ¿Y tú?

—Bien, bien.

Permanecieron en silencio algunos segundos, mirando hacia otras direcciones. Ella odiaba los silencios incómodos.

—Lindos caquis —comentó entre risas, provocando un leve sonrojo en las mejillas de Lincoln.

—Gracias.

— ¿Pero qué onda con ese peinado?

—Bueno, ¿recuerdas que mis hermanas se ponen como locas cuando se enteran que voy a verte? Hoy descubrí que heredaron eso de mi madre.

— ¿Viniste a verme? —Preguntó, ruborizándose ella también.

Él estaba por responder, pero fueron interrumpidos por unos gritos a la distancia.

— ¡Hey, Lincoln!

Al voltear, vio que a unos quince metros, Liam, Rusty y algunos chicos más de su clase lo estaban observando.

— ¿Faltas toda la semana y ni siquiera te acercas a saludar a tus amigos? —Gritó Liam, desde la distancia.

— ¡Oooh! ¡Está ocupado hablando con Ronnie Anne! —Agregó Rusty, provocando las carcajadas de todos los chicos.

Ronnie Anne suspiró. Dejó su patineta en el suelo y preparó su puño.

—Te prometo que no dolerá mucho —susurró, antes de levantar la voz para que la escucharan—. ¡Muy gracioso, tonto, pero no caeré dos veces con la misma broma!

Levantó su mano como para golpearlo, pero Lincoln dio un paso hacia delante y gentilmente la tomó por la muñeca. Sorprendida por eso, Ronnie Anne bajó su puño.

—Lincoln, ¿qué haces? —Preguntó, mirando nerviosamente a los chicos que comenzaban a cantar una tonta canción de amor— ¿No ves que te molestarán si te ven conmigo?

Lincoln le sonrió.

—No me importa si a ti no te importa.

Ronnie Anne lo miró boquiabierto. Normalmente Lincoln odiaba que sus compañeros lo molestaran por culpa de ella. Era por eso que sólo se reunían en la tienda de videojuegos o en el cine a escondidas, procurando que nadie los viera. En ese sentido, Lincoln le parecía un chico muy extraño. No le avergonzaba que la gente se riera de sus gustos por los cómics, y tenía el autoestima lo suficientemente alto como para asistir a una convención disfrazado con su ropa interior por fuera y no sentirse avergonzado. Y sin embargo, ante la mínima insinuación de que él y Ronnie Anne estaban en una relación, se ruborizaba por completo y se ponía muy a la defensiva.

Sin dudas, era algo nuevo verlo tan tranquilo. Tan decidido. Y a ella le gustó verlo de esa manera. Y también le gustó el hecho de que él todavía la tuviera tomada de la mano.

—A mí no me molesta, puedo patear sus traseros cualquier día de la semana. ¿Estás seguro de que a ti no te molesta? Puedo golpearte ahora y hablar contigo más tarde.

—Por más tentador que suene un golpe al rostro, el doctor me dijo que trate de evitar esas cosas.

La sonrisa se desvaneció completamente del rostro de Ronnie Anne. Bajó su mano y su mirada. Por supuesto, no se había olvidado que Lincoln había estado en el hospital.

—Hey, no te preocupes —le dijo Lincoln, viendo su tristeza; luego volvió a ruborizarse, y carraspeó—. Mira, me gustaría… Es decir, si tú quieres… Pensé que quizás te interese… Bueno, si no tienes nada que hacer…

Ella levantó la vista, alzando una ceja.

—Sólo dilo, tonto —lo apremió, con una sonrisa.

Lincoln tartamudeó un par de segundos más, para luego suspirar finalmente. La miró seriamente a los ojos, aunque ella no podía tomarlo del todo serio cuando su rostro se veía tan rojo como una salsa de tomate.

— ¿Te gustaría ir a almorzar?

Ella supo de inmediato que Lincoln tampoco podría tomarla en serio ahora, no si estaba tan ruborizada como suponía que estaba.

— ¿A almorzar? ¿Ahora? —Preguntó.

Lincoln desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, tratando de ignorar las burlas que todavía le llegaban por parte de sus compañeros de escuela.

—Yo… Bueno, si no quieres, no hace falta, quizás podamos…

—Tranquilízate, tonto —le dijo Ronnie Anne, mientras ella misma trataba de serenarse—. Me encantaría ir a comer, pero no traje dinero. Si quieres pasamos por mi casa y le quito algo a Bobby.

—Oh, no te preocupes, mi mamá me dio dinero para los dos —le aseguró rápidamente. Ronnie Anne no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

—Si no te conociera, tonto, diría que me estás invitando a salir.

Comenzó a reír, esperando que Lincoln se uniera a ella en cualquier momento. Pero Lincoln estaba demasiado ocupado mirando hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar lo sonrojado que se encontraba.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lincoln? ¿Te olvidaste las flores? —Gritaron desde la distancia.

Ronnie Anne miró a los compañeros de Lincoln, que estaban ahora riendo descontroladamente. Aprovechando la distracción, tomó una botella de plástico vacía del cesto de basura más cercano y la lanzó con todas sus fuerzas. El pobre Liam ni siquiera vio el proyectil hasta que le dio de lleno en la frente. Las risas se detuvieron de repente.

— ¡Oh, miren esto! ¡Esta está llena! —Les gritó Ronnie Anne, mientras sacaba otra botella de la basura— ¡Apuesto diez dólares a que puedo desmayar al pelirrojo!

Dado que Zack, Liam y Rusty eran todos pelirrojos, los chicos se alejaron corriendo a toda velocidad, dejando solos a Lincoln y Ronnie Anne.

—Estoy seguro de que había una forma menos violenta de que nos dejaran en paz —comentó Lincoln, negando con la cabeza pero con una sonrisa asomando su rostro.

—Y por eso es que la gente sigue metiéndose contigo.

— ¿Estas diciéndome que debería tirarte una botella por la cabeza? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Podrías intentarlo —respondió ella, sonriendo también—. Y luego yo te pulverizaría. Ahora, ¿alguna idea de a dónde podemos ir a comer, tonto? Sólo dime que no piensas llevarme a _Jean Juan's_.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! En realidad estaba pensando en ir a _Burpin' Burger_ —dijo Lincoln, entusiasmado.

— ¡Genial! Podemos ir al que está en el centro comercial, y después ir a la tienda de videojuegos.

—Exacto. ¿Vamos?

—Yo te sigo, tonto —le dijo, golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo.

* * *

—...y entonces la profesora le dijo _"Y si tu perro se comió la tarea, ¿a quién enterraste el día del examen de matemáticas?_ " —terminó de contar Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln, que estaba bebiendo su gaseosa, escupió todo en un ataque de risa, con algo de gaseosa saliendo por su nariz. Ronnie Anne también estalló en risas al verlo así. La gente que caminaba por el centro comercial trataba de ignorar a los dos niños que, sentados en en borde de la fuente con sus bolsas de comida de _Burpin' Burger_ , reían histéricamente. Lincoln secaba su cara con una servilleta, pero aunque sus fosas nasales le ardían por el líquido que había pasado por allí, no podía dejar de reírse.

—Oooh, la profesora lo atrapó por completo —logró decir, tras recuperar el aliento—. Rayos, ¿por qué las mejores cosas de la escuela pasan cuando yo no estoy?

—En realidad eso fue lo único divertido que pasó estos días. El resto fue sumamente aburrido —comentó ella, dando un nuevo mordisco a su hamburguesa doble con queso.

—Aún así, extrañé estar conti… Es decir, con los chicos.

Ronnie Anne se dio cuenta de lo que Lincoln había estado a punto de decir, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Tomó un pequeño pedazo del pan de su hamburguesa, lo partió en trozos más pequeños y lo tiró a los peces de la fuente. Se quedó observando mientras los pequeños animales se acercaban y comían las migajas.

—No sabía que te gustaban los peces —dijo Lincoln, notando la sonrisa de su amiga.

—Me encantan los animales —admitió; levantó la vista y lo vio riendo suavemente—. ¿Qué? ¿No me crees?

—No, no, sí te creo. Es sólo que me gusta descubrir más de tu lado cariñoso.

Ronnie Anne metió su mano en la bolsa de papas fritas y se llevó cuantas pudo a su boca, para tener una excusa para no hablar.

¿Desde cuándo Lincoln hablaba de esa forma? Solían divertirse, reír y disfrutar de los momentos juntos, pero él nunca se comportaba así. Invitándola a comer, pagando por ella, y ahora diciéndole que tenía un "lado cariñoso". Había algo distinto en él, pero no podía decir con exactitud qué era. Lo notaba un poco distraído, como si tuviera la mente dividida entre disfrutar las conversaciones con ella y pensar en _algo_. Se lo veía nervioso, con los hombros tensos. Normalmente sus ojos se veían cansados –viviendo con diez hermanas, sería sorprendente que no lo estuviera–, pero ahora se veía como si no hubiera tenido una buena noche de sueño en semanas.

Y sin embargo, de alguna forma, en algunos aspectos se lo veía más relajado. No estaba segura de qué era lo que le daba esa sensación, pero sentía como si Lincoln de repente no estuviera preocupado por las pequeñas cosas a las que normalmente estaría atento. Como que sus compañeros se rieran de él por estar con ella, o que le sugiriera sentarse a comer junto a la fuente y no en una de las bancas. La gente pasaba junto a ellos y los miraba con cierto reproche, como si fuera de mala educación no comer en una mesa. Pero no parecía importarle a Lincoln, quien cada tanto metía la mano en el agua para refrescarse un poco y jugar con ella.

Había algo muy raro con Lincoln, y Ronnie Anne quería averiguar qué era.

—Mira, estoy divirtiéndome mucho contigo, la estoy pasando muy bien. Pero puedo ver que hay algo que te tiene preocupado. ¿Vas a decírmelo o vamos a seguir pretendiendo que no te pasa nada?

Lincoln asintió lenta y silenciosamente, más para sí mismo que para ella. Tenía la mirada fija en el suelo, el cual contemplaba pensativo.

— ¿Lincoln? —Lo llamó, notando lo decaído que de pronto se veía— ¿Estás bien?

Lincoln levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro, sólo con la bolsa de comida de _Burpin' Burger_ separándolos. Ronnie Anne también se quedó mirándolo. Pese a estar en un lugar tan lleno de gente como un centro comercial, en el momento en el que cruzaron miradas se transportaron a otra dimensión, un lugar en el que sólo existían ellos dos. Donde la música de fondo, el murmullo de la multitud y los anuncios por el altavoz no podían ser oídos por sobre el sonido de sus corazones latiendo.

Lincoln respiró profundamente una, dos veces, y luego colocó su mano suavemente sobre la de Ronnie Anne. Ella no dijo nada. Continuó mirándolo a los ojos. No se movió cuando Lincoln se inclinó dos centímetros hacia delante. Sólo contuvo la respiración, esperando. Y eso fue todo lo que él necesitó para decidirse.

Inclinándose de forma rápida y algo torpe, Lincoln cerró la distancia que los separaba y apoyó sus labios sobre los de Ronnie Anne. Los dos cerraron sus ojos con fuerza, temiendo que si los abrían la magia del momento desaparecería. Él apenas había inclinado la cabeza, por lo que sus narices se tocaban. Ninguno de los dos respiraba, y tan sólo tenían sus labios firmemente apoyados contra los del otro. Tanto Lincoln como Ronnie Anne sabían cómo eran, en teoría, los besos de los chicos grandes. Sabían que sus labios se movían un poco más, y que normalmente abrían sus bocas para dejar lugar a sus lenguas. Pero habían visto a sus hermanos besándose muchas más veces de las que hubieran querido, y les parecía algo totalmente desagradable. Tenían once años. Para ellos apoyar los labios ya era toda una aventura.

Cuando se quedaron sin aire, los dos se separaron. Se miraron un segundo, y en seguida la vergüenza pudo más que ellos. Los dos se sentaron mirando hacia el frente, con los brazos en sus regazos, duros como estatuas.

—Yo… Em… Lo siento —dijo Lincoln, sin mirarla—. Por no preguntar.

—Nunca me preguntaste antes —le recordó Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln soltó una risita, dándole la razón.

—Pero esto fue distinto —continuó ella, relajando un poco sus hombros—. La primera vez me besaste porque tus hermanas te dijeron que me gustabas y querías evitar que te pateara el trasero.

—Bueno, en su defensa…

—Aquella vez en Jean Juan's —lo interrumpió—, me besaste en frente de todos porque me habías dicho cosas horribles y no querías que tu hermana Lori te aniquilara.

— ¿Qué? No, en ese momento en verdad sentí que…

—Siempre tuviste una razón para besarme —dijo, sin dejarlo terminar una vez más—. Pero ahora no. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Lincoln finalmente giró la cabeza para mirarla.

—No lo sé —dijo con honestidad, tratando de pensar en qué era lo que lo había llevado a besarla—. Sólo… Sentí que quería hacerlo. ¿Estás enojada?

—No… No en verdad —admitió Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln logró relajarse un poco al saber que por lo menos no la había hecho enfadar. Ronnie Anne, por su parte, estaba cada vez más nerviosa. En cierto sentido… En _varios_ sentidos, de hecho, le agradaba este Lincoln tan seguro de sí mismo, que tomara la iniciativa. Era muy distinto al chico tímido y hasta lento en algunos casos que solía ser. Pero por otro lado, no podía dejar de sentir que había algo mal con todo esto.

—Entonces… Me enteré que estuviste en el hospital —comentó.

La sonrisa de Lincoln se desvaneció.

—Sí, lo sé.

— ¿Lo sabes? ¿Tu hermana Lucy te contó? —Pregunto preocupada, temiendo que la niña Loud hubiera abierto la boca de más.

— ¿Lucy? —Preguntó Lincoln, confundido— No. Lori me dijo que habló con Bobby.

Ronnie Anne se golpeó la cara con la palma de su mano.

—Por supuesto. Bobby.

— ¿Hablaste con Lucy?

—Bueno… Sí, el lunes, en la escuela. Quería saber qué te había pasado, y me dijo que estabas todavía en el hospital. Me dijo que estabas bien.

—Oh. Ya veo…

Ronnie Anne consideró decirle que había evitado que un chico molestara a su hermana menor, pero al final decidió no hacerlo. Estaba segura de que ese tonto no volvería a molestar a Lucy, así que no valía la pena preocupar a Lincoln por nada. Ciertamente, tampoco quería hablar de lo muy preocupada que había estado por él. Se lamentó profundamente por haber mencionado el encuentro.

—Sabes, ella creía que yo te odiaba, por el golpe que te di cuando me besaste aquella vez frente a tu casa —recordó.

Lincoln sonrió.

—Estaría bromeando contigo. Ella también se pone feliz cada vez que se entera que vamos a reunirnos. ¿Recuerdas esa vez que estuve evitándote para que no me invitaras al baile de Sadie Hawkings? Ella me consiguió una cita para que no me sintiera mal.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó Ronnie Anne, confundida— Pero me habló como si no supiera nada. Creí que quizás ella, por ser más chica, no estaría al tanto.

—No pretendo entender los motivos de Lucy; no sé por qué habrá hecho eso. Quizás para ver tu reacción, no lo sé. Pero ella está al tanto de nuestra relación.

La palabra hizo eco en la mente de Ronnie Anne, y sintió que su corazón latía con más fuerza al escuchar eso.

Una relación. Podía significar muchas cosas. Existen relaciones de amistad, relaciones familiares, incluso relaciones sociales. Pero en aquel contexto, para referirse a ellos dos, la palabra cobraba otro significado, una nueva dimensión. Y sin embargo, Ronnie Anne no sabía realmente cómo definirla. No eran simples amigos. Eso estaba demasiado claro. Su relación no era la típica de amistad, era algo mucho más profundo. Era una relación que a ella le encantaba. Tenían la confianza suficiente como para ser ellos mismos, hablar de sus gustos y sus hobbies sin miedo a ser juzgados. Podían juntarse en la tienda de videojuegos y competir durante horas, o podían ir al parque a caminar por el puente que cruzaba el pequeño arroyo, hablando acerca de fantasmas, de sus bandas favoritas, de lo que querían ser cuando fueran mayores, de la película que habían visto la noche anterior, o de lo que fuera, no importaba. Sus mensajes eran los únicos que ella esperaba leer a la noche, y sólo con ver una notificación proveniente de "Tonto" ella ya era feliz. Claramente no eran sólo amigos. ¿Pero qué eran?

No eran novios. No lo eran porque ninguno se le había declarado al otro. Si Lincoln se lo pidiera, ella estaba bastante segura de que le diría que sí. Pero no era lo que ella quería. Sólo tenían once años, no estaban preparados para todas las cosas que traía consigo una relación de noviazgo. Ella había visto durante todo este tiempo cómo una relación había cambiado a su hermano Bobby. Ponerse de novios traía consigo muchísimas restricciones, y los ataba. Había que responder sí o sí a todos los mensajes que se enviaran. Había que ser románticos. Tenían que verse lo más seguido posible. En la escuela, ya no podrían juntarse con sus amigos, deberían estar juntos para mostrarle a todo el mundo que eran una pareja. Si se ponían de novios, Lincoln ya no podría hablar con otras chicas, y ella no podría hablar con otros chicos, porque podrían ponerse celosos, o la gente podría iniciar rumores de que estaban siendo infieles. Y los rumores destruían parejas.

Ella no quería eso. No quería perder todo lo que hacía especial su relación con Lincoln. ¿Por qué cambiar algo que estaba funcionando genial? ¿Algo que se sentía tan bien? Si los dos eran felices, ¿por qué no seguir cómo estaban? Eran niños.

Podrían estar juntos cuando fueran más grandes.

— ¿Ronnie Anne?

La chica salió de su trance cuando Lincoln la llamó. Lo miró y vio que se veía sumamente nervioso.

—Mira… Tengo que decirte algo. Algo importante —dijo, mirándola con una mezcla de seriedad y tristeza.

 _No entres en pánico, Ronnie, no entres en pánico_ , se decía a sí misma en su mente. _Es Lincoln, no va a pedirte que seas su novia así como así. No hay nada que temer._

—Yo… Me agradas mucho. En verdad. Y por eso no quiero seguir ocultándote esto. Quiero decírtelo.

 _Muy bien, ahora sí es momento para entrar en pánico. Va a decirte que siente que te ama._

—Es algo muy reciente, y casi nadie sabe de esto. Sólo mis hermanas mayores y Clyde.

 _Claro, tiene sentido, habrá hablado con ellas y con su mejor amigo sobre sus sentimientos._

—Y Bobby. Él también sabe, pero no te enfades con él, yo le pedí que no te dijera nada, porque quería decírtelo cara a cara.

 _¿Bobby? ¿Por qué Lincoln le diría eso a Bobby?_

Lincoln tomó a Ronnie Anne por una de sus manos y respiró hondo, preparándose para decir lo que quería sacarse del pecho. Ronnie Anne estaba muy nerviosa. No estaba preparada para que Lincoln se le declarara. No quería que su relación se arruinara para siempre. Porque si Lincoln se declaraba, sólo había dos opciones: decirle que no sentía lo mismo, lo cual sería una mentira y arruinaría su relación, o decirle que ella también lo amaba, ponerse de novios y perder la magia de su relación sin compromisos. Ella no estaba preparada para ninguna de las dos opciones. Pero Lincoln era un chico muy inteligente, y sabía escucharla. Quizás si ella le decía lo que sentía y por qué no quería estar en una relación, él entendería. Quizás esa era su oportunidad de tener una tercera opción.

Por eso, cuando Lincoln comenzó a hablar, ella habló por encima suyo.

—Ronnie Anne, me quedan dos seman…

— ¡Déjame hablar a mí primero!

Lincoln abrió los ojos como platos, completamente sorprendido.

—Em… Sí, claro —dijo, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar.

Ella apretó suavemente la mano de Lincoln, y lo miró con algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

—Mira, tú también me gustas, ¿está bien? —Admitió, ruborizándose completamente— Me gustas mucho.

Era la primera vez en su vida que admitía sus sentimientos de forma tan abierta, y Ronnie Anne se sentía muy nerviosa, mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Lincoln, por su parte, también se ruborizó.

—T-Tú también me gustas, p-pero no es eso lo que…

—Escucha, te entiendo. Sé lo que vas a decirme, y yo… Yo también me siento así...

—Ronnie Anne, creo que estamos hablando de cosas distintas…

—...pero me gusta mucho lo que tenemos ahora, y la verdad es que no quiero que las cosas cambien. No lo tomes a mal, pero no estoy lista para ser tu novia.

— ¡Wow, wow, wow, alto ahí! —Dijo Lincoln, rojo como un tomate, gesticulando con sus manos para frenar a Ronnie Anne— ¡No quiero pedirte que seas mi novia!

El tono de voz de Lincoln estaba lleno de tristeza e impotencia, pero Ronnie Anne lo interpretó distinto. Ella estaba convencida de que él iba a decirle cuánto la quería, y con mucho dolor tendría que explicarle por qué prefería que siguieran como estaban. Pero escucharlo decir tan elocuentemente que no quería decirle eso la hizo sentir muy mal.

— ¿No ibas a pedirme que fuera tu novia? —Preguntó, sintiendo una fría mano apretando su corazón.

—N-No, no, no era eso —dijo Lincoln, nervioso—. Es decir, ¡no es que no quisiera! Pero… Pero no puedo. No puedo pedirte que seas mi novia. No ahora, después de...

— ¿Después de qué? —Preguntó ella, sintiéndose cada vez peor. ¿Ahora decía que no podía pedírselo? ¿De qué estaba hablando? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

Lincoln abrió la boca para explicarse, pero una voz los distrajo.

— ¡Lincoln!

Los dos chicos voltearon. Esquivando a las personas que se movían cargando bolsas, una chica se acercaba a ellos. Llevaba puesto una blusa azul que combinaba con su falda, y su largo cabello lleno de rulos estaba sujetado por una cinta anaranjada. Se acercó hasta que estuvo a tres metros de la fuente, y se detuvo sólo cuando reparó en Ronnie Anne. Los dos chicos la reconocieron de inmediato, y no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa en sus voces cuando pronunciaron su nombre al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Cristina?

* * *

 ** _To be continued..._**

 _Por lo general no soy de meter cliffhangers. Prefiero cerrar la idea de cada capítulo. Pero no viene mal de vez en cuando cortar las cosas en el punto máximo de tensión._

 _Una pequeña aclaración, por las duda: el título "Período azul" hace referencia al período artístico de Pablo Picasso, donde pintaba obras melancólicas abusando del uso de tonalidades de azul. Antes de que me aclaren, ya sé que el Guernica (mencionado en el capítulo) no es de ese período; no era una referencia directa a eso, pero también es una obra completamente depresiva y desgarradora de Picasso, así que me pareció interesante recrear el concepto en ese sentido. Es muy tonto, sí, pero bueno, así funciono yo con mis nombres de capítulos, jaja._

 _El próximo cap, la parte 2, será el gran punto de inflexión de la historia que había prometido. Es increíble cómo la historia va tomando su vida propia, y mi esquema de "Esto sucederá en el capítulo 7" se convierte en "bueno, al final será el capítulo 9". Espero que el ritmo les vaya gustando. Si creen que avanza todo muy lento, háganmelo saber. Teniendo en cuenta que tengo que conta semanas, creo que no está tan mal que se necesiten varios capítulos para hacer avanzar la historia cronológicamente, pero esa es mi visión como autor. Me interesa la suya como lectores._

 _Finalmente, había dicho en mi OS que seguramente iba a escribir algo para Halloween. En vista de las fechas en las que me encuentro, decidí no hacerlo. Tenía una idea súper spooky, psicópata y destruye infancias, pero la dejaré para más adelante. No quiero volver a tardar tanto en actualizar este fic._

 _¡Hasta la próxima!_


	9. Período azul - Parte II: Monumentos

_Muy bien, una semana más tarde, llega la parte dos. Este capítulo es uno de los que más quería escribir desde que empecé a pensar el fic. Literalmente empecé a pensar el fic desde este capítulo. Ojalá les guste._

 _Como siempre, muchas gracias a: **Shadowmaster91, ald0789, cesar k-non, Jules Engels** (te lo dije la otra vez, yo disfruto leyendo tus reviews, jajaja; no hace falta que aportes nada, con que me digas tus partes favoritas y lo que sentiste al leerlo está genial), **zero003, Lux01, Phantom1812** (necesitaría un capítulo entero para agradecerte y contestarte punto por punto. Lo único que puedo decirte es que si tú fueras el único que leyera esta historia, con gusto la terminaría, porque tus comentarios me motivan hasta llegar a niveles impensados de inspiración. No me importa lo que opine el resto de la humanidad, sólo quiero que tú te vayas conforme con lo que escribo, porque te lo mereces), **Sir Crocodile222** (tus comentarios también me motivan increíblemente, me encanta cuando me cuentas tus partes favoritas, jajaja), **Fipe2** (tienes buen olfato, amigo), **AstralWhip, Julex** (NO, LA TAZA ROTA NO, POR FAVOR D: ), **MorenoX25** (tampoco es que yo sea un experto en arte, pero creo que la idea del "período triste" -que en inglés cobra más sentido con lo de "blue period"- venía bien al caso. Lo del período rosa no lo pondré explícitamente, pero como siempre, diste en el clavo, comprendiendo el trasfondo y leyendo entre líneas), **nahuelvera2** (Lincoln tiene una mufa encima… pobre pibe), **supertotitoti, mmunocan** (no puse un anuncio grande dedicándotelo a ti en esta ocasión, porque sería repetitivo, pero pienso en ti en todos los caps (L) jajajaja), **xXnobu16Xx** (me alegra poder generar emociones tan… potentes, jajajaja), **Slash Torrance** (el OS de terror tendrá que esperar, si es que algún día sale a la luz, jajaja; gracias por el comentario), **JuniorVB, IvAnhell.**_

 _Y a todos los que siguen la historia y no comentan. O sea, los quiero mucho menos que a los que sí comentan, pero igual los quiero._

 _¡Venga!_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9:  
Período azul:  
** **Parte II – Monumentos**

 **.**

 **.**

Lincoln no tenía el conocimiento científico de su hermana Lisa. No conocía las leyes de la termodinámica, ni las leyes de Newton. Pero él era un entusiasta de los cómics, y más de una vez había leído acerca de una Ley muy particular: la Ley de Murphy. Esta Ley planteaba que todo lo que podría salir mal, saldría mal. Él nunca había terminado de entenderla, pero cuando Cristina apareció en el centro comercial, finalmente comprendió la belleza del universo conspirando contra uno.

Para empezar, el momento de la interrupción no podía haber sido menos oportuno. Él había planeado su "cita" con Ronnie Anne para prepararla para la noticia. La había llevado a comer al centro comercial, donde nadie podría molestarlos. Estaban comiendo sus hamburguesas y papas fritas, disfrutando del suave ruido de la fuente de agua detrás de ellos. Hablaban y reían como siempre hacían cuando se reunían. Se notaba a leguas que ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. Lincoln era realmente feliz con ella, pues Ronnie Anne despertaba sensaciones nuevas en su interior. Por eso la había besado. Viéndola a los ojos, no pudo resistirse, tuvo que hacerlo. Y luego todo se fue al demonio. Finalmente se había decidido a darle la noticia, sintiendo que ya no podía seguir ocultándole la verdad. Necesitaba decirle. Pero justo cuando estaba por revelar su fatídico diagnóstico médico, ella lo había interrumpido.

Segundo punto del cual el Universo se había valido para aplicar la Ley de Murphy: el malentendido. Ronnie Anne creía que estaba por pedirle que fuera su novia. La idea no se le había cruzado nunca por la cabeza. Sí, la quería mucho… Probablemente incluso ya la amara. Pero era un niño de once años, no se sentía listo para tener una relación formal, para tener una novia. Y quizás allí él había tenido parte de la culpa, pues su reacción inicial fue muy desacertada. ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando le dijo que no quería ser su novio? Le hubiera encantado, pero no se sentía listo. Vio en el rostro de Ronnie Anne la decepción y la tristeza, y trató de explicarse. Pero estaba nervioso, y no lo había hecho a tiempo.

Toda esa sucesión de pequeños desastres parecía haber cumplido un único propósito: preparar el terreno para que la súbita aparición de Cristina desencadenara el desastre. Porque seguramente habría múltiples explicaciones acerca del por qué la chica, otrora amor platónico de Lincoln, había gritado su nombre y se había acercado a toda velocidad hacia él. Pero Ley de Murphy mediante, la mente de Ronnie Anne, claramente influenciada por el momento y el malentendido previo, decidió elegir la peor explicación.

— ¿Cristina? —Dijeron Ronnie Anne y Lincoln, al ver a la chica de pie frente a ellos.

Cristina se veía bastante mal. No en un sentido estético; era realmente una hermosa niña. Pero se veía muy triste, con sus brillantes ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas. Su miraba danzaba entre Lincoln y Ronnie Anne. Era obvio que había visto a Lincoln desde la distancia, pero no parecía haberse percatado de Ronnie Anne.

— ¿Ronnie Anne? —Preguntó finalmente, con la voz quebrada— ¿Qué haces aquí?

Lincoln giró la cabeza a su izquierda para ver a Ronnie Anne.

Ella miraba a Cristina, claramente tan confundida como él. Lentamente, volteó a ver a Lincoln. Él vio cómo los ojos de su amiga se dirigían directamente a sus pantalones elegantes, a sus zapatos marrones, a su camisa y a su peinado brillante. Ella luego volvió a mirar a Cristina, y una vez más a Lincoln. Casi podía oír los engranajes de la mente de Ronnie Anne trabajando. Y finalmente, vio cómo la confusión en su mirada se transformaba. Era una mirada que Lincoln sólo había visto una vez, cuando él la había insultado frente a sus amigos en el restaurante Jean Juan. Una mirada de decepción y tristeza, pero ante todo de ira.

—Ahora entiendo —dijo Ronnie Anne, poniéndose de pie—. ¿Es eso? ¿Por eso no puedes estar conmigo?

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Ella! —Gritó, señalándola con un dedo, sin despegar sus ojos de Lincoln ni un segundo.

—Ronnie Anne, no sé de que…

— ¡No te hagas el tonto! ¡Yo también vi el video! ¡Sé que ella te gusta!

Lincoln sintió el rubor en sus mejillas. No se atrevió a mirar a Cristina. Aún estaba completamente avergonzado de aquel video en el que besaba una de las estatuas de Lucy con una fotografía de Cristina encima.

—P-Pero, Ronnie Anne…

— ¿Para eso me trajiste? —Preguntó ella, con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla— ¿Para decirme que estás con alguien más?

— ¡Ronnie Anne! ¡¿Cómo podría estar con alguien más?! ¡Volví del hospital ayer!

— ¿Qué doctor te atendió? ¿Eh? ¿El doctor Chase?

Lincoln estaba completamente confundido. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Ronnie Anne parecía estar acusándolo de estar saliendo con Cristina, ¿y ahora le preguntaba quién había sido su doctor? ¿Quién demonios era el doctor Chase?

—Ronnie Anne, por favor, escúchame.

Ella tomó su patineta y le dedicó una última mirada.

—Si no fuera porque sé que ya estuviste en el hospital, yo misma te enviaría allí de nuevo.

— ¡Ronnie Anne, espera!

Sus súplicas fueron en vano. Ella se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad, dejándolo solo y confundido.

— ¡Rayos!

Se sentó nuevamente en el borde de la fuente, con sus codos sobre sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha. Nada parecía estar saliendo bien últimamente. No sólo se había enterado de que iba a morir, sino que todo lo que había hecho desde entonces había sido un total y completo fracaso. Sus hermanas estaban reaccionando peor de lo que él había imaginado. Lori estaba teniendo serios problemas para controlarse, Leni… Bueno, seguía siendo Leni. Lynn estaba mucho más agresiva, Luan no hablaba, Luna estaba todo el día encerrada en el garaje o su habitación tocando música y Lisa había tomado la decisión de salvarlo a como dé lugar. Estaba constantemente mintiendo a sus hermanas menores, lo cual lo hacía sentir una basura. La noticia había devastado a Clyde y a sus padres, y ahora había fracasado en decirle la verdad a Ronnie Anne, y ella se había escapado, probablemente odiándolo.

Definitivamente, la peor semana de su vida.

—Lo siento —dijo entonces Cristina, devolviéndolo a la realidad—. No era mi intención.

Lincoln levantó la vista. Cristina. De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿por qué había sido ella la que había aparecido? Era cierto que había sido la primera chica en la que Lincoln había puesto sus ojos. Era una chica muy linda. Pero ella nunca le había prestado atención, y las pocas veces en las que él se había acercado a hablarle, ella se mostraba sumamente desinteresada. Luego de que aquel terrible video saliera a la luz, ella incluso se había cambiado de algunas clases para no verlo más. Al principio le había dolido, pero poco después su relación con Ronnie Anne comenzó a mejorar, y Lincoln prácticamente la había olvidado. Y ahora se aparecía justo a tiempo para arruinar su momento con ella. ¿Es que un chico no puede pedir un poco de tranquilidad para decirle a la gente que quiere que va a morir?

Él frunció el ceño y miró hacia un costado.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, un poco más rudo de lo que había pretendido.

Cristina se acercó lentamente hasta ponerse justo delante de él. Aún así, Lincoln continuó mirando hacia su derecha.

—Yo… Vine a verte.

Eso despertó su curiosidad. La miró, aún ligeramente molesto.

— ¿A mí? Pero, ¿cómo sabías que estaría aquí?

—Llamé a tu casa —respondió ella, jugando nerviosamente con uno de sus rulos—. Tu mamá me dijo que estabas en el centro comercial. Y ya que vivo a cinco calles… Quería verte.

— ¿Y por qué querías verme? No somos amigos, precisamente. De hecho, si la memoria no me falla, tú le dijiste a Jordan que me diga que me mantuviera alejado de…

— ¿Es cierto? —Lo interrumpió.

Cristina lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Tenía las dos manos ocupadas en su cabello. Lincoln quizás había fallado como el Gurú de Chicas, pero estaba convencido de que las chicas sólo jugaban así con su cabello cuando estaban nerviosas. No sabía con exactitud a qué se refería Cristina con esa pregunta, pero una parte de él inmediatamente pensó en lo peor.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó, cautelosamente.

— ¿Vas a morir?

Lincoln recordó su encuentro con el Dr House. El doctor le había hablado acerca de cómo aparentemente él había aceptado de forma muy madura su fatal destino. No estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera cierto. Cada vez que alguien tocaba el tema —cosa que afortunadamente no ocurría demasiado seguido— él no podía evitar sentir que el destino le daba una nueva bofetada. Era horrible que le recordaran que sus días estaban contados. Mucho peor era que la chica de la que él había estado enamorado se lo preguntara en la cara, al borde del llanto, cuando se suponía que nadie fuera de su familia lo sabía.

Muchas cosas comenzaron a pasar por su cabeza, pero lo único que tenía claro era que no había necesidad de mentirle.

— ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Clyde?

Cristina llevó ambas manos a su boca, cubriéndola.

—Entonces es cierto —susurró, justo antes de comenzar a llorar.

Él estaba muy enfadado con Cristina. Quizás estaba siendo injusto, ya que ella no había hecho nada malo realmente, pero el hecho de que su aparición arruinara su momento con Ronnie Anne la había vuelto una buena candidata sobre quien apuntar su enojo. Pero sin importar lo enfadado que se sintiera con la vida, ver a una chica llorar siempre lo hacía sentirse fatal. Que llorara por él era incluso peor.

Trató de ignorarla. Miró hacia otro lado. No estaba llorando fuerte o desesperadamente como sus hermanas lo habían hecho aquella noche en el hospital. Era más bien un llanto silencioso, con sólo el ruido de su cortada respiración. Estaba de pie, con sus manos cubriendo su rostro, sus hombros convulsionando lentamente al ritmo de su llanto. Si miraba hacia otro lado y tarareaba un poco, probablemente podría haberla ignorado por completo. Pero ni siquiera el alma más insensible del mundo podría permanecer indiferente ante una niña llorando.

Con un suspiro, Lincoln se puso de pie y se acercó a Cristina. Apenas necesitó apoyar una mano sobre su hombro para que la chica se lanzara a sus brazos. Él la abrazó, con cuidado de no hacerlo tan fuerte como ella lo estaba sujetando, pues podría lastimarla. Por suerte, sus hermanas lo habían acostumbrado a las dolorosas muestras de cariño. Simplemente la sostuvo. No se atrevía a acariciar su espalda, como sin lugar a dudas habría hecho con alguna de sus hermanas, o con Ronnie Anne. La contuvo, dejando que se descargara.

Lo curioso acerca de la Ley de Murphy es que normalmente es llevada al extremo. No se trata de que pequeños accidentes puedan ocurrir, o que haya algo que salga mal, no. Es más acerca de que TODO lo que pueda salir mal, saldrá mal. Es por eso que, mientras Lincoln abrazaba a Cristina, una chica lo observaba desde las lejanas escaleras. Desde la distancia, no podía distinguir mucho, apenas si podía reconocer la camisa naranja y el cabello blanco. No veía a Cristina llorar, sólo a los dos abrazados. Furiosa, defraudada y muy, muy triste, la chica tomó su patineta y se alejó lo más rápido posible de aquel centro comercial.

* * *

— ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntó Clyde, apoyando sus pies en el suelo para frenar el columpio y quedar quieto en su lugar— Lincoln, te juro que no le dije a nadie, ¡jamás lo haría! ¡Te di mi palabra de que me mantendría callado!

—Lo sé —lo tranquilizó Lincoln, mientras continuaba columpiándose, tratando de llegar cada vez más alto—. Resulta que su tío trabaja en el hospital. Cristina Chase. Debería haberlo sabido.

—Oh… ¿Él le dijo?

Lincoln asintió columpiándose incluso con más fuerza.

—Esta mañana fue a almorzar a la casa de Cristina. Al parecer, el doctor que tomó mi caso es una especie de celebridad en el hospital, y sólo toma los casos más difíciles. Sus casos se hacen conocidos. Y la noticia de un niño de once años diagnosticado con una increíblemente rara enfermedad terminal es lo que este tipo considera apropiado discutir durante el almuerzo. Se pusieron a hablar de lo terrible que una noticia así sería para la familia, y entonces el doctor mencionó el hecho de que el niño tenía diez hermanas.

Clyde suspiró.

—No fue difícil para Cristina atar los cabos. Que tú estuvieras triste hoy en clases, que yo no hubiera ido en toda la semana… Llamó a mi casa y mi mamá le dijo que yo estaba en el centro comercial. Ella vive cerca, así que fue a verme.

—Pero… ella… Creí que te odiaba desde que subiste ese video donde aparecías besando una foto de ella.

Lincoln dejó de mover sus piernas, y poco a poco fue perdiendo impulso. El movimiento pendular continuó por un minuto, hasta que finalmente se detuvo junto a Clyde.

—Me dijo que yo le gusto —dijo Lincoln, mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cristina? Pero… ¿Que le gustas en el sentido de amigo o en el…?

—Clyde —lo interrumpió, mirándolo seriamente—. Que le gusto.

La elocuencia de Lincoln fue clara. Clyde dejó escapar un silbido de sorpresa.

—Vaya. Eso es… Es decir… ¿Cómo te lo tomaste?

Lincoln rió suave y sarcásticamente.

— ¿Cómo me lo tomé? Me quedé anonadado. No sabía que decirle. Me dijo que no se había dado cuenta hasta que se empezó a correr el rumor de que Ronnie Anne y yo somos novios. Entonces se puso a pensar y llegó a la conclusión de que le parezco un chico muy tierno, y blablabla. Yo no sabía qué hacer, pero al final le dije que me gustaba Ronnie Anne. Ella pareció entenderlo, pero siguió llorando, y me decía que lamentaba mucho haberme hecho sentir mal, evitándome y todo eso. Me quedé con ella hasta que se calmó. Me contó cómo se había enterado de mi situación, y luego fui directo a tu casa para hablar contigo.

—Wow. Lo siento, amigo. Al menos fuiste honesto.

—Clyde, siento que el Universo está divirtiéndose haciéndome miserable.

Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar a través del parque. Clyde se apresuró a seguirlo.

—Es como si no tuviera suficiente con saber que voy a morir —se quejó en voz alta, caminando hacia el gran estanque del parque de Royal Woods—. No, no, claramente no es suficiente. No sólo tengo que soportar esa idea, sino que todo a mi alrededor tiene que comenzar a irse al demonio.

—Lincoln…

— ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —dijo, deteniéndose frente al estanque, agachándose para tomar una piedra del suelo— Mi familia está destruida, y no sé cómo hacer para solucionarlo.

Lanzó la primera piedra. Si había algo en lo que podía vencer a Lynn, además de matemáticas, definitivamente era en lanzar piedras para que rebotaran en el agua. Lynn podía lanzarlas más lejos y con mucha más energía, pero no podía hacerlas rebotar. Siempre había estado celosa de que Lincoln pudiera lanzar cualquier roca y que ésta rebotara cuatro o hasta cinco veces.

No como aquella que lanzó, que se hundió al primer intento.

—La mitad de mis hermanas no saben cómo hacer para mantenerse en pie, y estoy ocultándoselo a la otra mitad —dijo, volviendo a lanzar otra piedra.

También se hundió al primer impacto con el agua.

—Bueno, en realidad, Lisa ya sabe la verdad, y Lily es sólo una bebé. Así que sólo estás ocultando la verdad a tres de tus hermanas.

—Eso no me hace sentir mejor —respondió amargamente, lanzando una nueva piedra.

SPLASH. Hundida.

—Apenas estaba empezando a lidiar con todo eso, y ahora la chica que me gusta no quiere hablarme, y la que antes solía gustarme dice que ahora le gusto. Un triángulo amoroso justo cuando lo único que quiero es un poco de paz. ¡Es como si nada me saliera bien!

Tiró la última piedra al estanque con tanta fuerza y violencia que ni siquiera tuvo que verla para saber que no la había hecho rebotar. Se dejó caer en el pasto, y comenzó a pasarse una mano por la cabeza, arruinando el perfecto peinado que su madre le había hecho. Clyde se sentó junto a él y pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros.

—Lincoln, amigo, no te sientas así —le dijo, tratando de mantenerse fuerte para poder consolar a su amigo; no quería llorar frente a él, no de nuevo—. Nada de esto es tu culpa. Es culpa de nosotros, todos los demás. Es difícil tomar la noticia de que vas a… de que… de tu enfermedad.

Lincoln sintió cómo Clyde se quitaba los lentes con una mano y pasaba la manga de su suéter por sus ojos para quitarse las lágrimas.

—Eres el mejor chico que he conocido en mi vida. Eres la mejor persona que cualquiera de nosotros haya conocido alguna vez. Eres bueno, eres gracioso, te preocupas por todos. Es difícil para nosotros aceptar que… que vas… que tú…

—Te entiendo, Clyde. En serio te entiendo. Pero, ¿qué hay de mí? —Preguntó, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho—. Yo también tengo miedo. Yo también estoy triste. Y cada día que pasa, me siento peor.

Lincoln sentía que estaba a punto de llorar. Clyde lo abrazó, y él también abrazó a su mejor amigo.

—Lincoln… No sé qué decirte. No sé por qué pasa esto, ni porqué tiene que pasarte a ti. Pero estaré contigo hasta el fin del camino, amigo. Siempre contigo.

Lincoln, dejando finalmente que algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, sonrió.

—Lo sé, Clyde. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

* * *

Volver a su casa estaba comenzando a convertirse en el vía crucis de Lincoln.

Estaba llegando a la entrada cuando escuchó el ruido de la música proveniente del garaje. Las puertas estaban completamente cerradas, pero el ruido pasaba de todas formas. Decidió acercarse. Necesitaba saber cómo estaba Luna. Desde la acera había estado escuchando el sonido de una guitarra eléctrica altamente distorsionada, pero al acercarse de pronto comenzó a escuchar un ruido mucho más limpio, un arpegio hermoso pero que al mismo tiempo sonaba increíblemente triste. Lincoln trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba trabada. Necesitaba desesperadamente ver a su hermana. Notó uno de los botes de basura que parecía estar vacío y lo colocó debajo de una de la altas ventanas del garaje. Mientras trataba de subirse sin caer, Luna comenzó a cantar, con el arpegio de guitarra sonando de fondo.

— _Things are not what they used to be, missing one inside of me… Deathly loss, this can't be real, cannot stand this hell I feel_ (Las cosas no son lo que solían ser, faltando alguien en mi interior… Pérdida letal, esto no puede ser real, no puedo soportar este infierno que siento)

Lincoln sintió algo raro en la forma de cantar de Luna. Ella tenía una grandiosa voz para cantar rock, con un estilo propio muy parecido al de la cantante de _The Interrupters_ , y sin embargo a ella le gustaba tratar de imitar las voces de los cantantes originales de los temas que ella tocaba. Se notaba que estaba tratando de imitar el estilo de un hombre, pero había algo que sonaba extraño.

Logró subirse al bote de basura y espiar por la ventana, y vio a su hermana tocando su guitarra eléctrica conectada a una pedalera que tenía junto a sus pies. Estaba tocando con los ojos cerrados, sumamente concentrada y completamente sumergida en la canción. Y en seguida, Lincoln descubrió por qué Luna cantaba de esa forma: estaba luchando por no llorar.

— _Emptiness is filling me, to the point of agony. Growing darkness taking dawn, I was me, but now_ _ **he's**_ _gone_ (El vacío está llenándome, al punto de la agonía. La oscuridad creciente me posesiona, yo era yo, pero ahora **él** no está).

Mientras terminaba aquel verso, Luna apretó uno de los botones de la pedalera, y el el sonido de la guitarra volvió a ser fuerte y distorsionado. Empezó a tocar con energía, haciendo que las ventanas vibraran, completamente absorta en el ritmo y los acordes de quinta. Lincoln se bajó del bote de basura y se alejó lentamente. Luna no lo escucharía si golpeaba la puerta, y de todas formas no sabía qué decirte, qué hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

Lincoln la conocía. No estaba llorando porque tenía la música para descargarse. Siempre hacía lo mismo cuando se sentía mal, se encerraba en sus canciones. Él no era psicólogo, pero suponía que a Luna le ayudaba tocar canciones que hablaran sobre lo que ella sentía, porque le permitía expresarse indirectamente. No tenía que admitir o reconocer su problema, cantaba una canción desde la perspectiva de otra persona, y aunque se identificaba en el proceso, en el fondo lo que hacía era evitar hablar del tema. Una artística distracción para no lidiar con sus sentimientos. Lincoln creía que, en lo que a formas de lidiar con el dolor se refería, no estaba tan mal. La ayudaba a distraerse. Pero había cosas de las que uno simplemente no puede abstraerse.

Ya que estaba por el garaje, decidió entrar por la puerta de la cocina. No tenía sentido dar toda la vuelta para entrar por el estar. Pero en cuanto pasó por la cerca y entró al patio trasero, vio que ya había alguien allí. De pie frente a una tabla de madera semienterrada se encontraba Lynn. Vestía su ropa de siempre, pero parecía estar entrenando karate. La madera estaba cubierta en una parte con lo que parecía ser caucho, y era allí donde Lynn golpeaba una y otra vez. Lincoln la había escuchado hablando alguna vez con su padre, pidiéndole que la ayudara a preparar su propio makiwara, un aparato de madera para practicar los golpes. Al parecer, su padre finalmente había accedido, o Lynn sencillamente había decidido hacerlo sola.

Con cuidado, se acerco a ella. La escuchaba expulsar aire con cada golpe, y también oía el ruido de sus nudillos impactando contra el caucho, casi como un martilleo constante. Golpeaba siempre con la derecha, y cuando Lincoln se acercó lo suficiente, notó que tenía los nudillos de su mano izquierda sangrando. Se detuvo en seco al notar aquel detalle. Sabía que su hermana llevaba las cosas al extremo, pero, ¿golpear un trozo de madera hasta que sus nudillos sangraran? Eso no era entrenamiento. Eso era rabia. O peor aún, autoflagelación.

— ¡Ugh! —Se quejaba Lynn con cada golpe. Sus rodillas temblaban ligeramente, y Lincoln imaginó que estaría doliéndole mucho. Pero en lugar de golpear más despacio, ella parecía estar aumentando la intensidad. Cada golpe sonaba más fuerte que el anterior, y la tabla de madera se balanceaba más y más.

Finalmente, tras un golpe que podría haber roto una puerta, Lynn dejó escapar un grito de dolor y cayó de rodillas, tomando rápidamente su muñeca.

— ¡Lynn! —Gritó Lincoln, acercándose rápidamente a su hermana.

Lynn apretaba su muñeca, con una clara mueca de dolor. Lincoln no era un traumatólogo, pero parecía que su hermana se había torcido la muñeca al golpear el makiwara. Se arrodilló junto a ella, preocupado.

— ¿Estás bien?

Lynn levantó la vista y miró a su hermano menor. Sus ojos estaban llenos de dolor, pero no por la posible lesión en su muñeca. Se puso de pie y, trató de alejarse, pero Lincoln fue más rápido y la tomó por el codo.

—Lynn, deberías ponerte hielo o algo —le dijo.

—Suéltame —le pidió, tratando de no hacer contacto visual con él.

—Lynn, por favor, no hagas esto. ¿Podemos hablar?

— ¡Mantente alejado de mí! —Gritó ella, separándose bruscamente del agarre de Lincoln. Una vez libre, entró corriendo a la casa.

Si hubiera estado molesta con Lincoln, él probablemente habría soportado aquel grito. No era nada nuevo que alguna de sus hermanas se enfadara por algo que había hecho. Pero no había habido enojo o enfado en la voz de Lynn, sino tristeza, dolor, melancolía. Culpa. Y eso era algo que lo lastimaba mucho más que cualquier enfado. Un insulto, podría soportarlo. Una bofetada, podría superarla. ¿Que su hermana continuara sintiendo cualquier tipo de culpa por su enfermedad? Eso sí que no podía soportarlo. Necesitaba tener una charla con ella, para aclarar las cosas.

No tenía sentido continuar lamentándose en el patio. Se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina y entró. Antes de dirigirse a su habitación, decidió servirse un vaso de jugo de naranja. Tomó el cartón de jugo, se dirigió a la mesada, tomó el primer vaso limpio que encontró y comenzó a servirse.

— ¡Poo-poo!

Miró hacia la derecha. En el comedor, Lily estaba sentada en su silla especial junto a la mesa. Luan también estaba a su lado, tratando de alimentarla. Movía la cuchara en el aire, simulando un avión, pero no decía nada. Estaba dándole la espalda a Lincoln, así que él no sabía cómo estaba. Pero a juzgar por la lentitud de sus movimientos y sus hombros caídos, no podía imaginarse que estuviera muy feliz.

Luan era, entre sus hermanas, la que más disfrutaba jugar con Lily. Era la única que podía más o menos interpretar los balbuceos de la más pequeña Loud, y dado que Lily reía por todo, Luan disfrutaba haciendo morisquetas o ruidos extraños para entretenerla. Amaba a su hermanita menor, y siempre jugaba con ella. Pero en aquella ocasión, parecía estar ayudándola a comer casi por obligación. No tenía entusiasmo, y quizás para mantener su rutina de mimo, estaba en silencio. El maquillaje de por sí parecía divertir a la bebé, pero Lincoln sintió un nuevo cachetazo a su espíritu al ver a su hermana así.

Quería acercarse, saludarla, ver qué reacción podía conseguir de ella. Pero sólo con verla podía imaginarse el tipo de respuesta que le daría. En el mejor de los casos, le haría alguna seña muda y se iría junto a Lily. En el peor de los casos, lo ignoraría por completo. Decidió dejarla, por ahora. No quería molestarla. En otra ocasión tendría una charla con ella.

Amargamente, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba tener una charla con cada una de sus hermanas.

No pudo terminar su jugo. Dejó el vaso medio lleno, sabiendo que Lana probablemente lo bebería más tarde "para no desperdiciarlo", y con cuidado se dirigió a su habitación. Luan estaba de espaldas, así que no se enteró de su presencia. Quien sí lo vio fue Lily, y la pequeña comenzó a mover sus brazos para llamarlo. Él le hizo una morisqueta, y la niña rió. Antes de que Luan pudiera voltear, Lincoln ya estaba subiendo las escaleras.

Una vez dentro de su habitación, se quitó los zapatos de vestir que su madre le había hecho ponerse, y los cambió por unas zapatillas, mucho más cómodas. Encendió su computadora y abrió _UTube_ en su navegador. Necesitaba distraerse, buscar algo gracioso, algo entretenido, lo que fuera que pudiera hacerlo pensar en otra cosa. Pero no se le ocurría nada que pudiera animarlo.

Inevitablemente, volvió a pensar en su muerte. En las consecuencias que su muerte tendría en su familia. ¿Se convertirían todas sus hermanas en una sombra de lo que solían ser? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarían de duelo? ¿Podrían superarlo algún día?

Y entonces, uno de los mayores miedos de Lincoln volvió a aparecer. ¿Qué pasaría cuando superaran su pérdida? No podrían vivir el resto de sus vidas deprimidas. En algún momento lo superarían. Y, por más que el quisiera lo mejor para sus hermanas y que verlas tristes le dolía en lo más profundo de su corazón, la idea de que continuaran sus vidas sin él le daba miedo. Mucho miedo. Recordó la charla que había tenido con Adrien, acerca de lo maravilloso de las pirámides. Él no era ningún faraón egipcio, no tenía monumentos en los que inmortalizarse. ¿Qué marca dejaría en este mundo?

— ¿Linky? ¿Estás ahí?

Desde fuera de su habitación, Leni lo llamaba. Lincoln se puso de pie y abrió la puerta. Su hermana estaba de pie en el pasillo, con su teléfono en mano, sonriendo como siempre.

—Hola, Leni —dijo él, tratando de mostrarse feliz. El buen humor de Leni todavía era un misterio para él. La explicación más fácil era que ella no había entendido que iba a morir. No sería nada raro, teniendo en cuenta lo… _distraída_ que podía llegar a ser. Pero había llorado junto al resto de sus hermanas en el hospital, y la noche anterior había visto su cara de tristeza en la mesa de los grandes durante un segundo. No sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de Leni, pero ciertamente no iba a quejarse porque una de sus hermanas se esforzara por sonreír cerca suyo.

— ¿Estás ocupado? —Preguntó ella, entusiasmada.

—No, a decir verdad no. Estoy bastante aburrido, de hecho —le confesó, con algo de timidez.

— ¡Excelente! Ven conmigo.

Sin pedirle ni siquiera permiso, lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su habitación.

— ¿Leni? ¿A dónde vamos? —Preguntó Lincoln, tratando de mantener el ritmo de su hermana mayor.

—A mi habitación, duh —dijo juguetonamente, como si fuera algo obvio.

— ¿Y Lori?

—Ella está en una cita con Bobby. Cuando se siente muy triste siempre le ayuda estar con él.

Como siempre, la brutal honestidad de Leni fue un duro golpe para Lincoln. Cualquier otra de sus hermanas le habría dicho que Lori había salido con amigas, o simplemente que estaba con su novio. No había necesidad de recordarle que su hermana mayor también estaba destruida por la noticia.

Entraron en la habitación que las dos mayores compartían, y Leni lo hizo sentarse junto a ella en su cama.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

— ¡Sí! —Respondió alegre ella.

Él esperó a que especificara en qué necesitaba ayuda, pero Leni daba por hecho que él ya lo sabía. O algo así.

—Ok. ¿En qué necesitas que te ayude?

—Bueno, verás, estuve revisando mi Instagram y como que tengo muchísimas fotos con Lori y el resto de las chicas, pero casi ninguna contigo. Entonces pensé que, o sea, como que tú también eres parte de la familia.

—Gracias, me alegra que lo hayas notado.

— ¡De nada! Entonces, ¿qué dices? ¿Quieres que nos saquemos unas selfies?

Lincoln se movió incómodo en su lugar. Él tenía el autoestima lo suficientemente alto como para no sentirse mal con su apariencia, pero no era un fanático de las fotografías. ¿Qué chico de once años lo era?

—Um, Leni, lo siento, pero yo no salgo bien en las fotografías.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Le dijo ella, con una sonrisa— Eres un chico lindo, todas mis amigas siempre me lo dicen.

Sintió el calor en sus mejillas tras oír aquellas palabras.

—En serio, Leni, ¿no quieres que te ayude con tu costura?

— ¡Vamos, sólo unas selfies!

Antes de que pudiera quejarse, ella lo tomó por debajo de los hombros, como si fuera un niño, y lo colocó sobre su regazo.

— ¡Selfie! —Dijo, poniendo cara de foto y levantando el téfono.

— ¡Leni, suéltame! —Se quejó él, tratando de soltarse, pero su hermana lo tenía abrazado como a un oso de peluche, sin dejarlo salir.

— ¡Ahora otra! —Avisó Leni, esta vez colocando su rostro contra el de Lincoln, apretando sus mejillas— ¡Como cuando éramos niños!

— ¡Basta!

Pese a su queja, Lincoln estaba sonriendo. Era cierto: cuando era niño, siempre habían tenido que ponerse así para las fotografías familiares. Principalmente porque la cámara que tenían era muy pequeña y había que estar apretados para que pudiera capturarlos a todos. Por cuestiones que escapaban a él, siempre acababa junto a Leni en las fotografías, con sus mejillas apretadas.

Esta vez sí escuchó el sonido de la cámara al sacar la foto, y al imaginarse el resultado empezó a reír.

—Así esta mejor. Ahora una para que mis amigas se pongan celosas —dijo, mientras giraba la cabeza, cerraba los ojos y apoyaba sus labios sobre la mejilla de Lincoln. Se mantuvo quieta unos segundos, mientras su teléfono sacaba la foto.

Estar viviendo esto apenas cinco minutos después de haber tenido planteos existenciales en la soledad de su cuarto le parecía demasiado bizarro. No pudo evitar reír un poco más, mientras se ponía a pensar en lo mucho que amaba a Leni. Muchas veces podía sacar de quicio a la familia con sus deslices mentales, pero no había nadie en el mundo tan inocente y libre de maldad como ella. Peleaba con el resto de la familia, como todos, pero nunca haría nada que pudiera herir o molestar a alguien intencionalmente. Para ella todo era amor y cariño. Y Lincoln estaba necesitando amor para combatir a la tristeza.

—Leni —la llamó suavemente, cuando ella se separó de él.

—Está bien, no más fotos —se rindió, un tanto desilusionada.

La desilusión fue reemplazada por sorpresa y luego alegría cuando Lincoln volteó sobre su regazo y cruzó ambos brazos por detrás de su espalda, apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su hermana.

—Te quiero mucho —le dijo, abrazándola con una sonrisa.

Ella sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él. También rodeó un brazo alrededor de su hermanito, mientras con la otra mano preparaba su teléfono y sacaba una última foto.

—Yo también te quiero, Linky.

Permanecieron abrazados durante algunos minutos. Lincoln sentía que ella hacía algo con su teléfono, pero no se sintió ofendido, ni nada. Sentía la respiración relajada de su hermana, los suaves latidos de su corazón, y también sentía cómo Leni movía sus dedos sobre su cabello, acariciándolo suavemente. Sintió que volvía a tener cinco años, cuando sus hermanas mayores se portaban mucho más cariñosas con él, y era cosa de todos los días que Lori, Leni o hasta Luna se acostaran con él y durmieran alguna siesta abrazados. Se sintió contenido, querido, seguro. Y ante todo, tranquilo.

Tan tranquilo, que en cuestión de minutos se quedó dormido.

* * *

— ¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln! ¡Lola, ve a buscar a Lincoln!

La voz de su madre, proveniente del piso de abajo, despertó al chico. Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue el rostro dormido y sonriente de Leni. Ella estaba recostada sobre la cama, y él sobre ella, con la cabeza sobre su pecho. Recordó la sesión de fotos y sonrió. Con cuidado, se levantó lentamente, tratando de no despertarla. Se puso de pie junto a la cama y estiró los brazos, tratando de despertarse del todo. Notó que el teléfono de Leni estaba apoyado en la mesa de luz, con su Instagram abierto en una foto. Habría mirado hacia otro lado, como siempre hacía cuando alguna de sus hermanas dejaba su teléfono desbloqueado o abierto en alguna aplicación, pero era un collage de las fotos que se habían sacado antes de dormir.

En una columna estaban las primeras tres fotos, una sobre la otra. La primera mostraba a Lincoln algo molesto, tratando de escapar del agarre de Leni, mientras ella sonreía. En la segunda, un primer plano de sus rostros con las mejillas apretadas, ella mirando a la cámara y él dirigiéndole una mirada graciosa a ella. La tercera era el perfil de Leni besando su mejilla, y él riendo. Y a un lado de la columna formada por las tres fotos pequeñas, una foto más grande de él sentado sobre el regazo de Leni, mirando hacia ella, mientras los dos se abrazaban con los ojos cerrados.

La descripción de la foto decía: " _Con el mejor y más lindo hermanito menor del mundo ! #Amor #Hermano #Hermana #Familia #Abrazo #Felicidad_ " y varios emojis de corazones. Tenía más de doscientos 'Me Gusta', y treinta y siete comentarios. Leer los comentarios ya sería invadir la privacidad de su hermana. Dejó el teléfono donde estaba y salió de la habitación, justo cuando Lola se dirigía hacia allí.

— ¿Qué hacías en la habitación de Lori? —Preguntó, alzando una ceja.

—Tomaba una siesta con Leni —admitió Lincoln. No tenía sentido pensar en una mentira.

—Ok… raro —le dijo, mirándolo con confusión—. Mamá te llama, hay una señora en la puerta que quiere verte.

— ¿A mí?

Confundido, Lincoln bajó las escaleras. En la entrada, su madre hablaba con una señora. Lincoln nunca la había visto antes, aunque su rostro le resultaba familiar. Era una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años, con el cabello castaño que caía hasta casi llegar a sus hombros, parcialmente oculto bajo una pequeña boina negra. Vestía un largo vestido negro que llegaba casi hasta el suelo, dejando ver sus zapatos de tacón, también negros. En sus manos llevaba una pequeña caja cuadrada, que tenía apretada contra su pecho. Las dos mujeres hablaban en susurros, probablemente para que nadie las escuchara.

— ¿Mamá? —La llamó, deteniéndose en la base de las escaleras— ¿Me buscabas?

Su madre volteó, y Lincoln se asustó al notar que se la veía sumamente triste. Se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro derecho.

—Lincoln, cariño, esta señora vino a traerte algo, ¿si? Ve a la acera y habla con ella. No quiero que tus hermanas los interrumpan.

Rita parecía estar suplicándole a su hijo para que saliera a hablar con una extraña, lo cual iba en contra de todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado durante once años. Sin entender mucho lo que estaba sucediendo, Lincoln asintió. Estaba confundido, pero confiaba en que su madre nunca le pediría que hiciera algo que podría lastimarlo. Al parecer la señora tenía algo para darle. ¿Sería un obsequio?

La señora comenzó a caminar hacia la acera, junto a un auto que estaba estacionado en la calle. Dirigiendo una última mirada a su madre, Lincoln siguió a la mujer. Cuando llegaron al auto, la mujer abrió la puerta del acompañante y sacó un sobre de la guantera. Volteó a ver a Lincoln, y fue entonces cuando el chico se dio cuenta de que la mujer tenía los ojos rojos, como si hubiera estado llorando durante días.

—Lincoln, es un gusto conocerte —dijo la señora, tratando de sonreír.

Tenía un acento muy marcado, pero Lincoln no lograba distinguir de donde. Sonaba europeo.

—El gusto es mío, señora…

—Marlène. Puedes llamarme Marlène.

La mujer se quedó viéndolo durante algunos segundos, pero Lincoln tuvo la extraña sensación de que mientras lo hacía pensaba en alguien más.

—Entonces… Marlène, ¿usted quería verme?

—Sí. Tengo… Tengo algo para ti.

Extendió su mano, ofreciéndole el sobre que había sacado del auto. Lincoln lo tomó con cuidado. Tanteó con sus dedos para ver si podía sentir algo, pero sólo sentía lo que parecía ser papel. El sobre no estaba sellado ni tenía estampilla. Lo único que decía era "Para Lincoln Loud", escrito a mano por alguien con una no tan buena caligrafía.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Preguntó Lincoln, no entendiendo nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Es una carta que mi hijo te escribió —respondió Marlène, en voz baja.

— ¿Su hijo?

—Adrien.

Aquella palabra lo golpeó como una bola de demolición. Adrien, el chico que había conocido en el hospital dos días atrás. El chico que le había dicho que estaba casi una semana por encima de la fecha límite que le habían dado. No lo había visto por ninguna parte el martes en el hospital, y ahora su madre aparecía entregándole una carta, vestida toda de negro. No necesitaba ser un genio para comprender lo que había pasado.

Llevó una mano a su pecho y se apoyó en el auto para sostenerse, esperando que Marlène no se enfadara. Claramente a la mujer no le importaba en absoluto que un niño se apoyara en su auto. Esperó respetuosamente a que Lincoln digiriera la noticia en silencio. Le llevo más minutos de los que él hubiera querido, pero finalmente encontró la fuerza para hablar.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo.

Y en cuanto lo dijo se sintió un idiota.

"Lo siento mucho". Tres palabras que no significaban absolutamente nada. ¿Qué alivio podían darle a una mujer que había perdido a su hijo? Las palabras sonaban extremadamente vacías, sin sentido. Se preguntó cuántas veces habría oído aquellas palabras la mujer hasta ahora. Y luego recordó lo que Adrien le había dicho, de que no conocía a nadie en la ciudad, que no tenía amigos producto de sus constantes viajes. Y se preguntó si acaso él habría sido el primero en ofrecerle sus condolencias a Marlène.

—Gracias, Lincoln. Por todo.

— ¿Todo? ¿A qué se refiere?

—Adrien me contó acerca de ti —le explicó, mientras comenzaba a llorar silenciosamente—. Él… Él no ha tenido muchos amigos. Y en parte es culpa mía. Seguí mi sueño de viajar por el mundo, creyendo que sería una experiencia muy buena para él. Pero un niño no necesita viajar. No necesita saber cuatro idiomas. Un niño necesita amigos. Y sin darme cuenta, privé a mi pequeño Adrien de eso. Estaba tan feliz de haberte conocido… Te escribió una carta. Y también te dejó otra cosa.

Marlène bajó la mirada hacia la caja que tenía contra su pecho. Parecía dolerle el tener que separarse de ella, pero finalmente lo hizo, y se la ofreció a Lincoln. Él notó lo difícil que era para ella desprenderse de lo que fuera que se encontraba dentro de esa caja, pero ella asintió con la cabeza, y Lincoln finalmente tomó la pequeña caja de madera.

—Lincoln Loud… Muchas gracias.

Lincoln respondió algo, pero estaba tan emocionado y confundido que ni siquiera él supo qué fue lo que trató de decir. Los siguientes momentos fueron sumamente confusos. Para cuando pudo entender lo que estaba sucediendo, Marlène se había despedido de él, y el auto se alejaba por la calle, para nunca más volver. Lincoln miró la carta y la pequeña caja que tenía ahora en sus manos. Volteó la mirada hacia su casa. Su madre estaba todavía en el puerta, observándolo. Y todas sus hermanas estaban contra la ventana, tratando de verlo.

Entró a la casa y nadie le preguntó nada. Sus hermanas parecían desesperadas por hacerle preguntas, pero su madre las miraba a todas, advirtiéndoles con la mirada que debían dejar a Lincoln tranquilo. Él le agradeció silenciosamente, y subió a su habitación. Se encerró allí, encendió la pequeña lámpara de su escritorio y se quedó contemplando el sobre y la caja. Pensando en qué es lo que podría estar allí dentro. Escuchó a algunas de sus hermanas volviendo a sus habitaciones a hacer sus cosas. El mundo seguía girando, pero él continuaba viendo los dos objetos que Adrien le había enviado.

Finalmente su curiosidad pudo más. Con manos temblorosas tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Dentro había una hoja doblada a la mitad. La abrió también, y descubrió una pequeña carta escrita a mano, con la misma letra del sobre.

" _Lincoln:_

 _Para cuando leas esto, ya estaré muerto. Apesta, pero es la verdad. Le pedí a mi doctor que  
_ _me dijera dónde vivías. Al parecer no es algo que el hospital pueda decirte normalmente,  
_ _pero logré convencerlos. Ojalá que tu familia no los demande; me sentiría culpable._

 _Quizá te preguntes por qué decidí escribirte. Espero que no lo tomes a mal. Es sólo que  
_ _eres la única persona de mi edad con quien he hablado en mucho tiempo. Y quizás suene  
_ _tonto, pero eres lo más cercano que tuve a un amigo. Y también estás pasando por la  
_ _misma situación que yo, y quería decirte algunas cosas que estuve pensando._

 _Después de nuestra charla estuve pensando mucho acerca de nuestra muerte. De lo  
_ _que viene después de nuestra muerte. Estuvimos hablando de Egipto, ¿recuerdas?  
_ _Hablamos de las pirámides, y te dije que para mí eran geniales porque tenían muchos  
_ _años y todavía estaban allí. Monumentos a los faraones, lo que ellos habían dejado  
_ _para que los recordemos. Y ya que estoy por morir, me puse a pensar en qué es lo que  
_ _yo estaría dejando para que me recuerden._

 _No creo en esas cosas como el destino. Pero si lo hiciera, estaría seguro de que el  
_ _destino quiso que nos encontráramos en el hospital. Porque ahora que te conozco,  
_ _siento que tengo una chance de dejar una marca: puedo ayudar a que un chico  
_ _de once años deje una marca mucho más grande de la que yo jamás podría dejar.  
_ _Ese podría ser mi monumento, ayudarte a construir el tuyo. Nuestra pirámide._

 _Te quedan dos semanas (tal vez más, tal vez menos). El tiempo es precioso.  
_ _Piensa en el estribillo de Full Circle. Eres americano y te gusta el rock, así que  
_ _no puedes decirme que no la conoces, pues yo la conocí en Marruecos. Aprovecha  
_ _el tiempo que te queda._

 _Yo pasé mis últimos meses lamentándome acerca de mi muerte, llorando  
_ _junto a mi madre. Y a donde quiera que vaya a parar, sé que estaré arrepintiéndome  
_ _de ello por toda la eternidad. No dejes que te pase lo mismo con tus padres y  
_ _hermanas, Lincoln, o te juro que cuando nos encontremos de nuevo te patearé el trasero._

 _Quizás esto no sea el templo de Karnak, o la Tumba de Ramsés, pero este es mi  
_ _legado, esta frase es todo lo que puedo dejar en esperas de un mundo  
_ _mejor: No dejes que el tiempo te pase, Lincoln. Vive estas últimas semanas, y  
_ _allana todo lo que puedas el camino para tus hermanas. Que te recuerden  
_ _por todo lo que has hecho, y si no has hecho mucho hasta ahora… Bueno,  
_ _tienes dos semanas para construir tu pirámide._

 _Ojalá con esto hayas entendido la frase de la foto. Y si todavía no viste la foto,  
_ _pues lo siento, se suponía que abrirías la caja primero. ¿Quién abre primero  
_ _un aburrido sobre y no la caja misteriosa?_

 _Hasta pronto;  
_ _Adrien L. Deschamps"_

Dejó el papel sobre la mesa. Estaba seguro de que todavía no había comprendido del todo lo que su amigo había tratado de decirle. Probablemente debería leerlo varias veces hasta comprender el profundo significado de sus palabras. Antes de ponerse a pensar en aquellas palabras, decidió abrir la caja, que supuestamente debería haber abierto primero.

En efecto, dentro de la caja había una fotografía. Parecía ser una polaroid, pero era más rectangular, no tan cuadrada. La foto mostraba a un chico de unos nueve o diez años, de pie junto a lo que era inconfundiblemente una antigua tumba egipcia. Tenía el cabello castaño peinado hacia un costado, y sonreía señalando hacia un cartel a su lado. En la base de la foto, en la parte blanca que a Lincoln le recordaba a las polaroid, decía " _Inscripción en la tumba: Tus actos son tus monumentos_ ".

Lincoln sonrió. Estaba comenzando a entender a lo que se refería Adrien. Leyó la carta tres veces más, con la nueva perspectiva que aquella frase en una antigua tumba egipcia le había dado. Definitivamente estaba entendiendo hacia dónde apuntaba su amigo con aquella carta. Tomó la foto para ver mejor a Adrien; era extraño verlo más joven y con cabello. Pero en cuanto levantó la foto, se dio cuenta de que había algo más en la caja.

Con cuidado, tomó el viejo reloj de bronce. Las agujas estaban inmóviles, y tenía pegado con cinta adhesiva la pieza faltante en la parte de atrás. Lincoln se sintió triste. Adrien había estado trabajando muy duro para reparar ese reloj, y al final no lo había conseguido. Era su posesión más preciada, y se la había dejado a Lincoln. Comprendió por que le había costado tanto a Marlène desprenderse de ella. Era un recuerdo tanto de su esposo como de su hijo. Se sintió mal por haberlo aceptado, pero ya no había caso. Observó el reloj durante unos instantes, y luego se puso de pie.

Abandonó su habitación y rápidamente entró en la de Lisa y Lily.

— ¿Lisa, tienes un momento? —Pregunto.

Su hermana menor estaba trabajando en su súper computadora portátil, con unos modelos en tres dimensiones de lo que parecían ser células y proteínas.

—Estoy ocupada, Lincoln. Estas enzimas no se resolverán por sí mismas —le dijo, sin mirarlo.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme?

— ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?

—No, no, me refiero a ayudarme con otra cosa.

Con un suspiro, Lisa volteó y dirigió una mirada hacia su hermano. Rápidamente notó el reloj que cargaba.

—Asumo que eso es lo que la señora de negro te entregó —dijo, completamente segura.

—Sí. Verás esto era… Era de un amigo. Estaba arreglándolo, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ya casi lo tenía, pero le faltaba encontrar dónde iba esto —le dijo, mostrándole la pequeña pieza que volvía inutilizable al reloj—. ¿Crees que podrías arreglarlo?

Lisa se acercó y tomo al reloj en sus manos. Comenzó a analizarlo desde fuera, sin abrirlo.

—Hmm. Interesante. Un reloj mecánico de pulsera, con piezas de estaño, bronce y una aleación de acero galvanizado. Si la memoria no me falla, estos sistemas funcionan con un complejo sistema de engranajes.

—Exacto —dijo Lincoln, entusiasmado.

—Muy bien. Veré que puedo hacer. Nunca he podido jugar con uno de estos —dijo la niña con una sonrisa, antes de levantar la vista y dedicarle una aburrida mirada a su hermano—. ¿Hay algo más que necesites?

—No en verdad.

—Entonces largo. Necesito la menor cantidad de distracciones.

Lincoln puso los ojos en blanco y abandonó la habitación de su hermana menor. Pensó en volver a su habitación, pero escuchó unos acordes acústicos provenientes de la habitación de Luna, y recordó un detalle que no le había quedado claro de la carta de Adrien. Rápidamente fue a la habitación de su hermana mayor. La puerta estaba abierta, así que entró sin más.

— ¿Luna? —La llamó.

Su hermana estaba acostada en su cama, tocando pequeños acordes al aire. En cuanto vio a Lincoln, dejó su guitarra sobre la almohada y bajó de su litera.

— ¡Lincoln! ¿Qué haces, hermano? —Preguntó, tratando de sonar animada, pero tenía la voz cansada de tanto cantar, y sus hombros estaban caídos. Claramente la estaba pasando fatal.

—Quería hacerte una pregunta —dijo, tratando de recordar el nombre de la canción.

—Adelante. Soy toda oídos.

— ¿Conoces una canción llamada… uh… _Full Circle_?

Luna llevó una mano a su mentón.

— ¿ _Full Circle_? —Frunció el ceño, pensando— Conozco un par de canciones que se llaman así. Hay una de la chica esa, la de _Alaska Nebraska_ , y un par de bandas tienen canciones así. _Full Moon Fun_ , _Aero is Myth_. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Un amigo me recomendó que la escuchara —admitió Lincoln; Luna era su única esperanza para ver a qué se refería Adrien con esa frase—. Me dijo que era una canción de rock, y que la escuchó en Marruecos, así que supongo que debe ser muy conocida.

Luna chasqueó los dedos.

— _Say no more_ , hermano. Seguramente habla de la canción de _Aero is Myth_. La canción en sí no es de las más famosas, pero la banda es conocida en todo el mundo, y el disco en el que está es fantástico. Deja que te la toque, hermano.

—Creo que con el estribillo estaría bien —se apresuró a decir Lincoln. Después de todo, eso era lo que Adrien le había dicho.

Luna tomó su guitarra, la afinó en ocho coma dos segundos y comenzó a tocar una pegadiza melodía, mientras cantaba.

— _Time, don't let it slip away. Raise your drinkin' glass, here is to yesterday. In time, we're all gonna trip away, don't piss haven off, we got hell to pay. Come full circle…_ (Tiempo, no lo dejes escapar. Levanta tu vaso, un brindis por el ayer. Con el tiempo, todos nos vamos a ir, no enojes al Cielo, tenemos el Infierno para pagar. Volvemos al mismo lugar*)

Al principio Luna había comenzado a cantar con entusiasmo, pero a medida que fue entendiendo el significado de los versos, se fijó en Lincoln. Para cuando terminó el estribillo, apenas si sostenía su guitarra. Estaba de pie, mirando a su hermano. Lincoln también comprendió cómo esa letra podía aplicarse a él, sobretodo en el contexto de la carta de Adrien. Claramente no era la mejor referencia musical que uno podría haber encontrado, pero Adrien no sabía tanto de música como Luna. Y dentro de todo, la elección no estaba tan errada.

— ¿Lincoln? —Preguntó Luna, mirando con preocupación a su hermano.

Él trató de sonreírle.

—Gracias, Luna. Eres la mejor.

Sin decir nada más, se apresuró en regresar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y comenzó a pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Estaba muriendo. Eso era una realidad y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Lo que Adrien había tratado de decirle era que básicamente tenía dos opciones: acostarse en su cama y lamentarse hasta quedar dormido, como había hecho desde que se había enterado de la noticia, o aceptar lo que iba a sucederle, y vivir sus últimas dos semanas tratando de que valieran la pena. Tratando de dejar una marca.

Se preguntó cómo sería hacer que sus últimos días valieran la pena. ¿Ir al parque de diversiones? ¿Ir a ver todas las películas que pudiera en el cine? ¿Comer helado de chocolate todas las noches? No. No se trataba de cosas banales. De hecho, ni siquiera se trataba de él. Recordó todo lo que había visto al llegar a su casa. Luna, escondiéndose tras la música. Lynn, golpeando una madera hasta lastimarse. Luan, quien había perdido su ánimo y su buen humor. Pensó en todas sus hermanas, en sus padres, y en cómo todos sufrirían cuando él muriera.

¡Eso era!

No se trataba de él, se trataba de lo que dejara. Si se iba ahora, dejaría a sus hermanas indefensas, tristes, incapaces de afrontar su partida. Pero quizás él podía hacer algo al respecto. Tenía dos semanas para hacerlo. Dos semanas para preparar a sus hermanas y evitar que sufrieran tanto. No podría evitar que se sintieran tristes; eso lo tenía claro. Pero podía ayudarlas. Podía pasar tiempo con ellas, crear nuevas memorias con todas, para que lo recordaran con cariño. Incluso, si se esforzaba, podría dejar su marca, asegurarse de que su recuerdo significara algo para ellas. Que sus actos se convirtieran en sus monumentos.

Estaba comenzando a entusiasmarse con esta nueva idea, con su nueva misión en la vida, cuando Lisa abrió la puerta de su habitación.

—Tu amigo hizo un buen trabajo, lamentablemente —dijo, mientras colocaba con cuidado el reloj sobre el escritorio de Lincoln—. Bastó una mirada para descubrir dónde estaba el problema. La próxima vez, apreciaría un desafío.

Lincoln tomó el reloj. La aguja del segundero estaba moviéndose.

— ¡Lisa, eres una genio!

—Lo sé, lo sé. Si me disculpas, volveré a trabajar en tu cura.

La pequeña se fue tan rápido como llegó. Lincoln se quedó observando el reloj. Cincuenta segundos… Cincuenta y cinco… Cincuenta y nueve… La aguja de los minutos también se movió. El reloj funcionaba. Sonrió al pensar en la pequeña pieza faltante que Adrien no había podido colocar. Todas las piezas en una maquina cumplen una función. ¿Por qué las empresas gastarían tiempo y dinero en partes que no sirven? Todas las partes servían para algo. Lincoln también era una parte de la familia. No estaba allí sólo porque sí. Estaba para cumplir una función.

Recordó la charla que había tenido con Bobby, acerca de Dios y el por qué esto estaba sucediéndole a él. Bobby había empezado diciéndole que todo era parte de un gran plan. Esa idea no convencía del todo a Lincoln, pero luego el joven Santiago había llegado a otra conclusión: " _Quizás tengas razón y no haya un sentido detrás de todo esto. Eso no significa que tú no puedas darle uno_." Esa idea sí que le agradaba a Lincoln. La suerte estaba echada, iba a morir. Ahora estaba en sus manos actuar, tomar las riendas de lo que quedaba de su vida y hacer lo mejor para sus hermanas. Ellas eran su legado.

Sintiendo un ataque de motivación e inspiración, tomó el reloj y lo colocó sobre su muñeca. Ahora que todas las piezas estaban en su lugar, el tiempo estaba corriendo. Tomó una hoja de su cuaderno y comenzó a hacer unos bocetos. Mientras comenzaba a escribir y dibujar, habló en voz alta, para sí mismo, y se sorprendió al escuchar la seguridad y confianza que ahora tenía en su voz:

—Hora de poner la Operación Asegurarme-De-Que-Estas-Últimas-Semanas-Valgan-La-Pena-Ayudando-A-Mis-Hermanas-Y-Haciendo-Todo-Lo-Posible-Para-Que-Sea-Más-Fácil-Para-Ellas-Y-También-Pensar-En-Un-Nombre-Más-Corto-Para-Esta-Operación… ¡en acción!

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Holy F-U-C-K._

 _Me costó horrores escribir este cap. No se dan una idea las escenas que empecé a escribir y luego borré, porque sabía que me estaba quedando demasiado largo y no quería poner cosas que no aportaran a la trama. Y antes de que digan nada, la escena de las selfies ES FUNDAMENTAL EN LA TRAMA… Ok, no, pero ¿se imaginan eso? ¿Leni jugando con Lincoln a sacarse selfies? ¿Cómo podría borrar eso? ¡¿ES QUE NO TIENEN CORAZÓN?!_

 _Ejem… En otro orden de noticias, probablemente muchos me quieran matar por lo de Ronnie Anne. Sólo les digo: recuerden, es una historia con muchos capítulos, hay tiempo para el desarrollo de las cosas. No hace falta apurar todo._

 _La canción que Luna tocaba en el garaje es **Fade to Black** , de Metallica. Y la que Adrien le recomendó, **Full Circle** de Aerosmith. Las traducciones las hice yo, así que si están mal es mi culpa, ja. El final del estribillo de la canción de Aerosmith, cuando dice "full circle", yo lo interpreto como volver a empezar, volver al punto de partida, como dar una vuelta de 360°. Desconozco si eso es lo que trata de decir la canción, pero es como yo siempre lo interpreté._

 _Después, perdón por tirarles todo el simbolismo en la cara esta vez. Lo de los monumentos, el reloj, las piezas del mecanismo… En mi idea original, estas cosas eran mucho más sutiles. Pero no sé, después del capítulo 4 (el de Lucy, que trataba el tema de las máscaras) hubo algunas críticas por gente que no vio la metáfora que estaba detrás de todo eso. Y como no soy Jorge Luis Borges y no estoy tan seguro de mí mismo como para hacer lo que yo quiera sin importar la opinión del resto, decidí que las alegorías estuvieran bastante evidentes, para que no haya dudas de lo que quise decir. Como siempre digo, mátenme si no les gusta, pero ya esta hecho._

 _Ahora, las noticias tristes: en Noviembre tengo dos exámenes finales, una entrega final de arquitectura (con maqueta y todo, lo cual lleva una semana sin dormir mínimo para poder hacer algo presentable) y un viaje de estudios, así que prácticamente doy por descartada la idea de actualizar en este mes. Existe la pequeña posibilidad de que pueda actualizar entre el 20 y 30 de Noviembre, pero nada es seguro._

 _Y para terminar, ¡las buenas noticias! : Después de Noviembre, oficialmente empiezan mis vacaciones de verano. Playa, amigos, fiestas, trabajo, pero sobre todo: MUCHO tiempo libre para escribir. Así que a partir de diciembre el ratio de un capítulo por semana (salvo circunstancias especiales) se reducirá a un capítulo cada 4 días, o algo así. ¡Hurra!_

 _Muy bien, con esto, me despido. Deséenme suerte. ¡Y feliz Halloween!_


	10. Operación Despedida

_._

 _Cuánto tiempo sin leernos, ¿no? Como saben, fue producto de mis exámenes y demás solicitaciones académicas. Me fue muy bien, así que muchas gracias a todos los que me desearon suerte._

 _Si bien no tuve tiempo para escribir, estoy seguro de que no pasó un día sin que pensara en esta historia. En ideas para algunas escenas particulares, en diálogos, en capítulos… Pero ante todo, me puse a pensar en el inesperado impacto que esta historia tuvo. Hay algo que este fic ha logrado, algo que nunca jamás imaginé posible, y de lo que me siento orgulloso por sobre todas las cosas. Este fic ha logrado que mucha gente se sienta identificada. He recibido mensajes privados y reviews de gente que padece Neurofibromatosis (la enfermedad de Lincoln), felicitándome por "dar a conocer" esta rara enfermedad. Recibí mensajes de personas que han pasado por la pérdida de algún ser querido y que se sienten identificados con las hermanas._

 _Y también hubo dos casos que me llegaron al corazón: casos de **personas** **que está** **n** **en la misma situación que Lincoln**. Una de ellas dejó un review que les juro que me dejó anonadado, como si me hubieran dado un golpe en la boca del estómago. Leí cada palabra de ese review con un nudo en la garganta, y cuando terminé de leerlo estuve un largo rato pensando en las inesperadas consecuencias que este fic tuvo, en cómo lo que uno escribe por placer para otro puede significar mucho más. La otra persona prefiere permanecer anónima y por supuesto respetaré su deseo._

 _Es por eso que este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a **UniverseFalls77** y a " **A** " (de anónimo/a). Mi corazón está con ustedes._

 _Para finalizar esta introducción, mis eternos agradecimientos a todos ustedes, magníficos lectores. Y como siempre, pese a que con varios hablé por MP durante este hiatus, mención y comentario a quienes han dejado sus reviews (a quienes invito a que vayan a la sección de reviews y re-lean lo que habían comentado, así entienden mis respuestas, jajaja):_

 _ **Fipe2** (te respondí por MP, pero reitero mi agradecimiento por seguir esta historia), a mi queridísimo amigo **Phantom** (ya me quedé sin formas de agradecerte), **zero003, cesar k-non** (gracias! Creo que el largo de estos últimos dos debería ser mi límite; más que eso sería abusar de ustedes lectores jajaja), **nahuelvera2** (de niño siempre quise estudiar paleontología, así que mi niño interior te manda fuerzas para que cumplas su sueño!), **Chiara Polairix Edelstein** (me alegra -sí, porque soy un maldito- haberte emocionado con Adrien, jaja ¡Pero no eran exámenes finales de carrera! Eran los finales del año… Todavia me quedan 4 largos años de carrera D: ), **Lux01, supertotitoti** (no es culpa de Ronnie Anne, es culpa de Murphy!), **Portgas D Trace** (creo que TODAS las hermanas necesitan ayuda urgente… veremos cuál es el plan de Lincoln!), **xXnobu16Xx** (tu idea es… completamente… genial, o sea, Leni bien podría pensar eso! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?! Jajajaja), **Sir Crocodile222** (como siempre, me encanta leer tu opiniones acerca de las escenas que te gustaron! Me gusta tu análisis de Leni -no puedo refutar ni confirmar nada, como sabrás entender-.), **jva98** (está en ti creerme o no, pero lo que Ronnie pensaba acerca de su relación con Lincoln lo saque de una experiencia propia a los 12 años; tenía una "amiga" con la cual éramos prácticamente novios, pero nunca lo hicimos oficial por lo que Ronnie expresa: todo era tan perfecto, se sentía tan bien, que temíamos arruinarlo haciéndolo "oficial". Como sea, no entiendo lo del final, ¿me consideras un ente maligno? ¿Sólo porque disfruto asesinando lentamente a un niño de 11 años? Supongo que no puedo quejarme, jajajaja), **Julex** (me encanta tu análisis :D Son comentarios como los tuyos los que me dejan tranquilo de que las escenas transmitieron lo que quise que transmitieran), **KAKUAMAN** (Lincoln merece una plaza pública en su honor, comparto), **AngelCaotico11** (ya lo verás!), **mmunocan** (La esperanza es lo último que se pierde :3 Y el final fue así también pensando en este parate, jajaja, si ponía otro cliffhanger me mataban), **Junior VB** (ciertamente, Adrien cumplió su función; y el no haber llegado a completar el reloj era parte de la simbología del capítulo, acerca de Lincoln aceptando su mortalidad para que "el tiempo volviera a correr"), **MontanaHatsune92** (Yo también soy de Buenos Aires! Bueno, no CABA, sino Mar del Plata, pero es casi lo mismo (? Lo del "período azul" no tenía que ver con el cáncer, sino que era una referencia al "período azul de Pablo Picasso", una etapa del famoso artista durante la cual todas sus obras eran tristes y melancólicas, las cuales pintaba con mucha presencia del azul, color que para él simbolizaba la tristeza. Los últimos dos capítulos mostraron a la casa completamente deprimida, así que me pareció interesante relacionarlo en ese sentido, siendo que la familia Loud está pasando por un claro período de tristeza), **Slash Torrance** (muchísimas gracias, un honor que estos halagos vengan de quien es considerado por muchos como el mejor escritor del fandom en español! En verdad, gracias), **J Nagera** (gracias! Así que lo recomiendan en los foros? Uff, me sonrojo! Jajaja. Mucha gracias por todo lo que dices, son este tipo de comentarios los que me dejan pensando "¿Cómo es que este fic llegó a esto?") _ y _**Jules Engels.**_

 _ **¡Y un saludo muy grande a mi gran amigo TonyPresidio!**_

* * *

.

.

.

 **Capítulo 10:  
** **Operación Despedida.**

.

.

El reloj despertador comenzó a sonar a las seis en punto de la mañana del jueves. Tres segundos después, la mano de Lincoln se estiró y lo apagó, enmudeciendo su cuarto una vez más. Cinco segundos más tarde, se sentó en su cama, movió las frazadas y apoyó los pies en el suelo, aún atrapado en ese estado entre el sueño y la consciencia. Estiró sus brazos mientras bostezaba, y luego giró su cuello, tratando de desentumecerlo. A las seis cero uno de la mañana, Lincoln Loud estaba de pie en su habitación, mirándose en el espejo.

Una de las comisuras de sus labios se levantó, sonriendo irónicamente a su reflejo.

—Estoy hecho un desastre —dijo entre dientes.

De alguna forma, su rostro parecía haber envejecido en menos de una semana. Las bolsas debajo de sus ojos eran mucho más grandes de lo que él recordaba, tenía unas horribles ojeras, y su rostro parecía una imagen impresa en una fotocopiadora con los cartuchos de tinta casi vacíos. Sabía que el estrés era un factor determinante en su estado, agravado claramente por una nueva noche de sueño en el cual no había descansado. Se había despertado agitado y cubierto de sudor al menos dos veces, como venía sucediéndole estos últimos días.

A diferencia de las otras noches, sin embargo, Lincoln se despertó decidido. Tomó uno de sus marcadores y se dirigió hacia el nuevo calendario que había armado la noche previa. Había tirado el anterior, reemplazándolo con uno hecho a mano, que iniciaba desde el domingo pasado -cuando la arteria obstruida de su cabeza debía haberlo matado- y se extendía exactamente tres semanas. Los primeros tres días -domingo, lunes y martes- ya estaban tachados, y los casilleros de la tercera semana estaban coloreados en rojo. Sabía que no había forma de decir con exactitud cuándo su corazón fallaría finalmente. Podía ser en cualquier momento, quizás incluso antes de las dos semanas, pero para poder organizar mejor su plan, había designado arbitrariamente el fin de la segunda semana como la fecha límite. Existía la posibilidad de que viviera algunos días más luego de eso, pero no podía confiarse. Había decidido que tendría hasta entonces, y sólo hasta entonces, para cumplir los múltiples objetivos que estaban anotados en una hoja de papel junto al calendario.

Todos los objetivos tenían un pequeño casillero a su izquierda, de los cuales sólo uno estaba marcado con un tilde: _Pensar en un nombre más corto para esta operación_. El resto de los objetivos, colocados sin ningún orden de preferencia, estaban vacíos, esperando a ser cumplidos en el plazo de diez días. Algunos no parecían ser tan difíciles de cumplir: _Ver un atardecer_ , _Probar la nueva hamburguesa de Burpin' Burger,_ _Enseñarle a Clyde los movimientos finales de Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighters XXIV_ o _Plantar un árbol_. Pero muchos otros, a los ojos de Lincoln, podrían ser tranquilamente reemplazados por "ganar una maratón", y la dificultad no aumentaría demasiado, como por ejemplo: _Arreglar las cosas con_ _Lynn, Escribir un último poema junto a Lucy_ o _Besar una vez más a Ronnie Anne_. Por debajo de todos, en letras grandes, estaba escrita la frase de la fotografía de Adrien: _TUS ACTOS SON TUS MONUMENTOS._

—Primera mañana de la Operación Despedida —dijo Lincoln, mientras tachaba el miércoles, el día anterior, en el calendario—. Estoy a T menos diez días; no hay tiempo que perder.

Tomó su toalla, su esponja, y se dirigió al baño. Pasó por delante de las habitaciones de todas sus hermanas, pero ninguna parecía estar despierta. Sus despertadores normalmente no sonaban hasta las seis y media, cosa que Lincoln por supuesto sabía de antemano. Con cuidado de no hacer demasiado ruido, se dirigió al baño y tomó una agradable ducha de agua caliente.

Casi cincuenta minutos más tarde, varias puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, y el sonido de doce pares de pasos inundó la casa. La alarma de la habitación de los padres debió de haber fallado, o quizás por algún motivo tardaron mucho más de lo normal en vestirse y prepararse, pues ellos y sus diez hijas llegaron a la cocina al mismo tiempo.

—Buenos días, niñas —dijo el señor Loud al encontrarse con ellas en las escaleras—. Lo siento, pero van a tener que esperar un segundo a que prepare sus…

Las palabras murieron en la boca del padre, pues al llegar a la cocina se encontró con que no habría necesidad alguna de esperar para desayunar. Un ya duchado y feliz Lincoln se encontraba moviéndose rápida y decididamente en la cocina, acabando los detalles de un gigantesco desayuno para todos los Loud. La mesada de la cocina estaba completamente ocupada por doce platos, cada uno de los cuales contenía dos tostadas, una tira de tocino, tres hotcakes apilados y cubiertos con jarabe de arce, y por supuesto la variedad de huevos preferida por cada miembro de la familia. Todos se quedaron petrificados, observando con la boca abierta cómo Lincoln tomaba la cafetera y servía siete tazas de café para los mayores y los colocaba junto a los cinco vasos de jugo de naranja de sus hermanas menores. Cuando acabó de preparar las bebidas, volteó, y sólo entonces reparó en que toda su familia estaba allí presente.

— ¡Buen día! —Saludó, con una gran sonrisa, mientras se quitaba el delantal que llevaba puesto—. Ya estaba por ir a buscarlos. Apresúrense, antes de que se enfríen.

— ¡Hotcakes! —Gritaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, en un muy agudo chillido, lanzándose directo hacia sus platos— ¡Gracias, Lincoln!

Segundos más tarde, Lucy y Lisa entraron a la cocina y tomaron sus desayunos. La primera susurró algo acerca de una caricia a su frío corazón, mientras que la segunda le dirigió una mirada significativa. Lincoln le sonrió, y Lisa se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, seguramente para empezar a trabajar inmediatamente en su laboratorio. La última en acercarse fue Lily, quien gateó hasta chocar contra las piernas de Lincoln, sonriendo y balbuceando.

—Oh, ¿tienes hambre, Lily? —Preguntó Lincoln, alzándola en sus brazos—. No te preocupes, tu hermano mayor te preparó un rico desayuno.

Tomó la silla especial de su hermana menor y la acomodó junto a la mesa, acercándole su plato de comida especialmente revuelta para que pudiera tragarla con facilidad. En cuanto ella comenzó a comer, entusiasmada, Lincoln volteó a ver al resto de su familia, sus hermanas mayores y sus padres.

Todos estaban aún de pie, observándolo casi sin parpadear. Era difícil para Lincoln identificar con claridad qué es lo que estaban pensando, pues sus rostros parecían una obra cubista, mostrando demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo: sorpresa, agradecimiento, tristeza, un fuerte deseo de abrazarlo, y un equivalente esfuerzo por no llorar. Él también permaneció en silencio, sonriendo tímidamente, esperando que alguien lo felicitara o agradeciera. Eso es lo que había imaginado que sucedería, todos se pondrían muy felices por aquel regalo matutino, el jarabe de arce les levantaría el ánimo a todos, y la Operación Despedida tendría un agradable inicio.

La realidad no era tan agradable como su fantasía.

—Yo, eh… ¿N-No les gusta? —Preguntó, sintiendo un vacío en la boca de su estómago que no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que no había desayunado aún.

Su tristeza e inseguridad pareció despertar algún instinto en sus padres, quienes salieron inmediatamente de aquel trance.

— ¿Qué? ¡Lincoln, por supuesto que nos gusta! —Dijo su madre, acercándose rápidamente para abrazarlo.

—Es un desayuno maravilloso, hijo —agregó su padre, desde su lugar—. Pero, Lincoln, no tienes que…

—Ya lo sé —dijo Lincoln, interrumpiéndolo—. Sé que no tengo por qué hacerlo. Pero… Pero _quería_ hacerlo.

De nuevo, un largo e incómodo silencio. No era la primera vez que Lincoln decidía preparar un buen desayuno para su familia. Lo hacía siempre que necesitaba que la mañana pasara rápido, o luego de haber hecho algo que pudiera haber molestado a sus hermanas, pretendiendo ganar su misericordia a través de sus estómagos. Sus desayunos siempre eran bien recibidos, y por lo general sus hermanas le daban uno de los característicos abrazos grupales que tanto le gustaban. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, el ambiente era muy distinto. No parecía haber ninguna clase de entusiasmo.

Y entonces Luna habló, y la mañana acabó por arruinarse.

—No quiero ir a la escuela —dijo de repente, con firmeza.

Todos voltearon a verla. Sus ojos estaban fijos en su hermano, y tenía los labios apretados, como si tuviera que esforzarse para que no temblaran.

—Luna, ya lo hablamos —le dijo su madre, tratando de que su voz sonara con autoridad, pero era imposible ocultar la tristeza.

—No me importa. Quiero quedarme con Lincoln.

Nunca un silencio fue tan palpable como en aquella oportunidad. Lincoln podía sentir la tensión en el aire, la presión atmosférica aumentando a su alrededor. Supo de antemano que aquello no podía acabar bien.

—Hija, por favor, todos acordamos que…

— ¡No me importa lo que acordamos! —Interrumpió a su padre— ¡No quiero ir a la escuela!

— ¡Yo tampoco!

Lynn dio un paso hacia delante, con una mirada decidida.

—Miren —comenzó el señor Loud, cerrando los ojos y tratando de mantener la calma—, sé cómo se sienten, pero todos acordamos que hasta que sus hermanas menores _sepan_ , todos tenemos que actuar con normalidad.

— ¡No puedo actuar con normalidad! —Se quejó Luna— ¡Esto no es una situación normal!

— ¡No quiero ir a la escuela! —Repitió Lynn, elevando su voz.

Aparentemente, elevó la voz lo suficiente como para que la oyeran desde la sala de estar.

— ¿Lynn no va a la escuela? —Preguntó Lana, asomando la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Si ella no va, yo tampoco quiero ir! —Dijo Lola, asomándose por encima de la cabeza de su gemela.

— ¡Todos irán a la escuela! —Dijo Rita.

— ¿No podemos quedarnos por un día? —Suplicó Luna, dejando atrás su rebeldía inicial.

— ¡No! ¡No se discuta más! ¡Todas desayunarán e irán a la escuela! —Estalló el señor Loud.

—Desayunaría con gusto, ¡pero Lana se comió mi último hotcake!

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Respondió Lana, mirando con desdén a Lola.

Las gemelas discutieron durante unos segundos, y antes de que nadie pudiera intervenir, ambas iniciaron una nueva pelea, rodando por el suelo mientras se golpeaban y jalaban del cabello. Leni y Lori se apresuraron en tratar de separarlas. Aprovechando el caos, Luan tomó su plato, su taza, y se dirigió directamente a su habitación, sin decir ni una palabra a nadie. Mientras tanto, los padres continuaban discutiendo con Luna y Lynn, tratando de hacerlas entrar en razón.

— ¡Pero no quiero ir! —Gritó Lynn, completamente fuera de sí— ¡¿Cómo quieren que me concentre en mis tareas sabiendo que Lincoln va…?!

— ¡Lynn!

La cocina entera calló tras el grito de Lincoln, y todos voltearon a verlo. El rostro de terror del chico acabó de inmediato con todo tipo de violencia, impertinencia, rebeldía e inconformidad existente. Su aterrada mirada alternaba entre ver a Lynn y a las gemelas. Si bien ya había comenzado a planificar cómo decirle a sus hermanas menores lo que le estaba sucediendo, todavía estaba muy lejos de estar listo. Se acercó a Lynn y trató de tomarla de la mano, pero ella retrocedió de un sobresalto, y Lincoln notó que llevaba una muñequera negra de neopreno. Recordó el incidente del día anterior, de ella golpeando con furia a su makiwara, y se sintió incluso peor, si es que cabía esa posibilidad.

—Por favor —le dijo, casi suplicando.

Lynn se veía claramente enfadada. Sus labios eran casi inexistentes, comprimidos en una línea tan fina que parecía estar realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano para evitar abrir la boca y decir lo que pensaba, y sus fosas nasales parecían estar a punto de comenzar a escupir fuego. Lo miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos brillaban, amenazando con comenzar a llorar. Lo miró durante unos segundos que a Lincoln se le hicieron eternos, hasta que finalmente cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, y se dirigió rápida y molesta hacia la mesada. Tomó su plato y se alejó, sin mirar a nadie. Se detuvo en la puerta, junto a las gemelas que la miraban sin entender.

—Gracias —dijo, sin voltear a ver a su hermano, y luego subió las escaleras, cerrando la puerta de su habitación tan fuerte que toda la casa pareció temblar.

Luna entendió que la batalla estaba perdida, así que también tomó su plato, agradeció a Lincoln con un abrazo, y también subió a su habitación.

La tensión en el ambiente se había esfumado junto con la esperanza de que la mañana iniciara bien. Tras un breve sermón de sus padres, las gemelas salieron de la cocina y se dirigieron a la sala de estar para jugar un poco más con Lucy antes de tener que partir a la escuela. A sabiendas de lo molestas que estaban Lynn y Luna, Rita y Lynn Sr. decidieron subir a hablar con ellas para calmarlas un poco. Cuando se fueron, la cocina quedó en silencio, con excepción de los balbuceos de Lily mientras desayunaba tranquila.

Lincoln tomó su propio plato, su vaso de jugo, y se dirigió directo al comedor. Apoyó las cosas allí y se dejó caer sobre su mesa. Comenzó a cortar sus hotcakes, pero los brazos le pesaban tanto que apenas si podía mover el cuchillo, y estaba casi seguro de que no podría levantar el vaso hasta su boca si así lo quisiera. Cerró los ojos y suspiró, llevando el primer bocado de la deliciosa comida a su boca.

Se había enfriado.

Sintió movimiento en la mesa, y al voltear vio que Leni y Lori se habían sentado una a cada lado de él.

—Muchas gracias, Lincoln —le dijo Lori, con una sonrisa.

—Se ve delicioso —agregó Leni, probando un bocado y sonriendo ante el sabor del jarabe de arce.

—Está frío —dijo Lincoln en voz baja.

— ¿Y? Sigue siendo delicioso.

—Sólo quería levantarles el ánimo —confesó, dejando su tenedor a un lado y bajando la mirada al suelo—. No quería que se enojaran o se pusieran tristes.

Sus hermanas no dijeron nada. Continuaron comiendo casi por inercia, como para tener una excusa que disfrazara su falta de palabras. Finalmente, tras sorbo de café exageradamente prolongado, Lori apoyó su taza y tomó la mano derecha de Lincoln.

—No están enojadas contigo —afirmó, tratando de mirarlo a los ojos—. Ni con mamá o papá. Lo sabes, ¿no?

—Luna te abrazó —agregó Leni, con el aire de quien da un argumento definitivo a una discusión.

Con dificultad, él asintió.

—Están tristes por… Bueno, por toda la situación —dijo Lori, en voz baja para que nadie fuera de la mesa pudiera oirlos.

—Sí, lo sé.

De nuevo, un breve silencio.

—Tu desayuno sí me animó —volvió a acotar Leni, sonriendo.

—A mí también —agregó rápidamente Lori.

—Y Lily se ve muy feliz.

Lincoln trató de sonreír, pero el resultado fue una triste mueca.

—Qué bueno saber que esta mañana es sólo ochenta por ciento fracaso.

Intentó hacerlo pasar por una broma, pero eso también sumó al índice de fracaso. El resto del desayuno fue en el más incómodo y completo silencio.

* * *

— ¡Detente!

—No.

— ¡Tienes que escucharme!

—No.

— ¡Estás equivocada, entendiste todo mal!

—No me importan las excusas.

— ¡Vamos, sólo escucha lo que tengo que decir!

—No.

Una mano la tomó por la muñeca y la hizo voltear bruscamente. La sorpresa sólo le duró un instante, tras el cual Ronnie Anne se liberó violentamente del agarre. Harta, tiró sus cosas al suelo y dio dos pasos hacia delante, quedando su rostro a tan sólo centímetros del chico que la estaba molestando desde que habían entrado a la escuela cinco horas atrás.

—Mira, quizás no fui lo suficientemente clara las últimas treinta y cinco mil veces que te lo dije este día, así que presta atención, porque voy a repetírtelo: no me importa qué es lo que tengas para decirme, o lo que te pidieron que me digas. No me interesa nada que tenga que ver con él. No quiero ni siquiera escuchar su nombre. Así que déjame en paz, ocúpate de tus propios asuntos, y no vuelvas a acercarte.

Si hubiera sido cualquier otro chico, lo habría tomado por el cuello de su suéter para dejar su mensaje más claro. Pero sólo una mirada llena de odio y un tono de voz amenazante era suficiente para tratar con Clyde McBride. El pobre chico parecía estar a punto de mojarse los pantalones, con todo su cuerpo temblando y su cara claramente asustada. Ronnie Anne mantuvo el frío contacto visual durante unos segundos, y luego volteó con fuerza, golpeando al chico en la cara con su cabello. Tomó su mochila, su patineta, y trató de continuar su camino a su casa.

Sin embargo, luego de alejarse unos cinco metros oyó el ruido de unas pisadas rápidas, y Clyde se colocó delante de ella, con los brazos extendidos, como si creyera que tenía una mínima posibilidad de detenerla.

Ronnie Anne estaba muy cansada. La noche anterior se había dormido llorando, tratando de ocultar sus sollozos para que Bobby no la oyera —no debió preocuparse, él llegó tan cansado de su trabajo nocturno que ni siquiera pasó por su habitación para saludarla—, pensando en lo que había sucedido en el centro comercial. Una parte de ella estaba avergonzada por haber interpretado mal a Lincoln, por haber creído que él la quería como algo más que una amiga, por haber quedado como una tonta cuando le dijo que no estaba preparada para estar en una relación, siendo que no era eso lo que él quería preguntarle. Otra parte estaba completamente furiosa por haber presenciado aquel abrazo con Cristina. Porque cuando la chica llegó, ella no creía realmente que Lincoln pudiera estar saliendo con aquella pelirroja; lo dijo porque era la excusa perfecta para salir de allí, escapar de esa embarazosa situación en la que se había metido. Pero mientras corría hacia una de las salidas, comenzó a pensar en si no habría algo de verdad en aquella idea. Volvió justo a tiempo para ver a la feliz pareja unida en un cálido y profundo abrazo. Y se sintió enfadada. Engañada. ¿Cómo es que Lincoln podía sentir algo por Cristina aún? ¿Después del rechazo público, de haber cambiado clases cuando aquel video se viralizó en la escuela? ¿Cómo podía seguir sintiendo algo por Cristina si la tenia a ella, a Ronnie Anne? ¿Acaso aquel beso en el borde de la fuente no había significado nada?

Y ese pensamiento era el que completaba la última parte de sus sentimientos. Se sentía triste. Muy, muy triste. Estúpidamente, había dado por sentado que ella y Lincoln tenían algo especial. Sus periódicas reuniones, un par de besos, y ella ya se había tragado el cuento del príncipe azul. Debería haber sabido que los cuentos de hada eran sólo eso: cuentos. Se dio cuenta de que inconscientemente, se había imaginado a ella y a Lincoln juntos por siempre, creciendo a la par, riendo juntos, saliendo más seguido a medida que sus padres les dieran más libertad. Ver a Lincoln abrazando a Cristina de esa forma acabó con aquella ilusión, y el dolor en su corazón era inaguantable.

Como si una parte de ella hubiera muerto.

Había sido una tonta en haberse enamorado de esa forma. Porque sí, lo había asumido: ella se había enamorado. Fue difícil para ella entenderlo, porque era su primer amor, y no tenía nada con qué compararlo para poder definirlo como un enamoramiento, pero ahora estaba convencida. ¿Por qué, sino, le dolería tanto todo esto? Se había enamorado y había sufrido. Pues no más. Si su patineta le había enseñado algo es que no dejas de andar cuando te caes y lastimas. Te levantas, te subes de nuevo, aprendes de tus errores y vuelves a la pista. Ella estaba decidida a superarlo, y el primer paso era claro: olvidarse de Lincoln.

El hecho de que él todavía no estuviera yendo a clases era un alivio. No sabía por qué, pues el día anterior se veía en perfectas condiciones, pero no le importaba. Mientras menos tuviera que verlo, mejor. Pero se había olvidado de la otra mitad de Lincoln: Clyde. Desde que la vio entrar a la escuela, el chico había estado tratando de hablar con ella. Tenía que reconocerlo: el chico era fiel a su amigo. Había dedicado cada minuto del día en tratar de hablar con ella. Durante los recreos trató de perderlo entre la gente, mezclándose con la multitud. Durante el almuerzo, fue directo hacia la biblioteca para que no la encontrara. Cerca del final, tuvo que recurrir al siempre confiable baño de chicas, donde él no podía entrar ni esperar en el pasillo, cosa estrictamente prohibida por el director de la escuela. Fue un alivio cuando sonó el timbre indicando el final del día, pero apenas había abandonado el edificio de la escuela cuando el chico se había acercado corriendo.

Ahora lo tenía de pie frente a ella, bloqueando el paso. Nunca se había llevado bien con Clyde, y de hecho aún le guardaba algo de rencor por haber molestado tanto durante la cita que había tenido con Lincoln en _Jean Juan's_. Todo este tiempo lo había soportado y tratado de mejorar su relación con él porque era el mejor amigo de Lincoln, pero ahora que él estaba fuera de su vida, no había ningún motivo por el que tuviera que pretender que lo quería.

—Clyde, muévete.

— ¡No! —Gritó el chico, manteniéndose firme en su lugar. Su voz sonaba segura, pero todavía se lo veía casi temblando.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Preguntó ella, molesta.

— ¡Porque Lincoln es mi amigo, y está sufriendo porque tú no lo dejaste explicar!

— ¿Explicar? —Preguntó entre dientes— ¿Y qué se supone que debía explicarme? ¿Desde hace cuánto que está saliendo con Cristina?

—Estás equivocada. Él no está saliendo con Cristina. Te quiere a ti.

—Los vi, Clyde. Vi cuando…

— ¡LINCOLN — NO — LA —QUIERE ! —Gritó Clyde, dando un paso hacia delante— ¡Entiende! ¡Cristina fue a verlo porque se enteró de…!

Pero no terminó la frase. Ella lo empujó hacia atrás, y Clyde casi se cae. Trastabilló unos tres pasos hasta que pudo recuperar el equilibrio. Se veía asustado, pero aún así se mantuvo frente a ella.

—No vuelvas a gritarme —lo amenazó, apuntándolo con un dedo.

—Te estás comportando como una niña inmadura —dijo él.

Pocas veces había visto a un chico tan asustado, pero increíblemente, Clyde continuaba tratando de detenerla. Incluso parecía estar sacando valor de donde no tenía para poder hablarle de forma tan impertinente y acusadora.

— ¿Yo soy la inmadura? —Dijo entre dientes, preguntándose cómo es que todavía no le había bajado dos dientes de un golpe— Déjame preguntarte algo, Clyde. ¿Por qué un chico besaría a una chica si después no quiere que sea su novia?

Él pareció tomado por sorpresa. Suspiró, y abrió la boca para responder, pero Ronnie Anne había verbalizado por primera vez lo que tanto la afectaba, y ya no podía detenerse.

— ¿Por qué me ilusionaría de esa forma? ¿Por qué jugaría con mis sentimientos?

—Él no… No entiendes. No sabes por lo que está pasando.

—Entonces dímelo. ¿Qué demonios está pasando, eh?

De nuevo, Clyde bajó la mirada.

—No puedo. No me corresponde decírtelo.

Ella se quedó mirándolo en silencio, tratando de intimidarlo para que hablara, pero Clyde parecía estar decidido a evitar su mirada ahora. Tras unos segundos de tenso silencio, Ronnie Anne bufó. Se acomodó su mochila y comenzó a caminar, pero él volvió a ponerse frente a ella.

—Espera, por favor, sólo deja que…

Ella levantó un puño, como si fuera a golpearlo en la cara. Instintivamente, Clyde giró la cabeza y trató de cubrirse con los antebrazos. Aprovechando que el chico estaba asustado y mirando hacia otro lado, ella subió a su patineta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo, sin darle la posibilidad a Clyde de seguirla o alcanzarla.

Anduvo por las aceras, esquivando peatones y gente paseando a sus perros, tratando de no pensar. Pero no tenía caso, Ronnie Anne no pudo evitar sentirse confundida. ¿De qué estaba hablando Clyde? Decía que Lincoln estaba pasando por algo. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Sería eso lo que Lincoln había tratado de decirle? ¿Lo que ella había malinterpretado como una declaración de amor? Comenzó a sentirse culpable. Quizás había sido algo importante… No, definitivamente era algo importante. Algo que Lincoln había tratado de decirle, algo por lo que la había invitado a una cita. Se sintió culpable, pero pronto recordó a Cristina, y volvió a sentirse enfadada.

Clyde le había asegurado que Lincoln no sentía nada por la pelirroja. Bueno, ¿qué más podría decir? Se trataba de defender a su mejor amigo, trataría de justificarlo de cualquier manera. Lo que ella había visto no daba lugar a malinterpretaciones. Ella era una chica, y tenía una habilidad innata para detectar algunas cosas, y su sexto sentido le decía que el abrazo que Lincoln le había dado a Cristina era un abrazo cariñoso, de contención, de protección. El tipo de abrazos que un hermano le da a su hermana menor, o que un chico le da a la chica que le gusta. Hasta donde ella sabía, Lincoln y Cristina no tenían ese tipo de relación. Desde que el video vergonzoso de Lincoln había salido a la luz, no los había visto interactuar de nuevo. ¿Desde cuando Lincoln se sentía con la confianza como para abrazarla tan efusivamente?

Lo que más le dolía era que Lincoln nunca la había abrazado así a ella.

Pateaba el suelo con furia, acelerando por la acera, hasta que las casas comenzaron a hacerse más familiares, y pronto vio la silueta de su hogar en la distancia. Una casa de una planta, bastante sencilla, con tres habitaciones. Lo que más le gustaba a Ronnie Anne era el patio trasero, donde Bobby le había construido una improvisada rampa de skate. Estaba segura de que esa rampa no aprobaría ningún control de seguridad, pero ella la amaba.

Cuando llegó a la entrada del garaje, bajó de su patineta. Notó que el desastroso auto de Bobby estaba estacionado, por lo que sabía que su hermano ya había vuelto de la secundaria. Siendo jueves, su padre estaría trabajando hasta tarde, como siempre, y Bobby seguramente ya había encontrado un nuevo empleo de medio tiempo, así que se enfrentaba a una nueva tarde sola en su casa. La soledad podía ser muy dura a veces, pero ya estaba acostumbrada. No era como que pudiera quejarse. Su padre hacía todo lo posible para criar él solo a sus hijos, y los irregulares ingresos por parte de Bobby eran fundamentales para mantener un nivel de vida equilibrado. Aún así, extrañaba aquellas tardes cuando podía jugar con su hermano.

Sacó la llave de su bolsillo y abrió la puerta de su casa.

—Bobby, ya llegué —avisó, colgando su mochila en el perchero del recibidor. Le pareció escuchar algunas voces en la cocina, y puso los ojos en blanco. Ronnie Anne odiaba cuando Bobby aparecía a almorzar con Lori. No es que la chica le cayera mal… es sólo que odiaba cómo se comportaban tan cariñosos frente a ella. Además, no tenía muchas ganas de verla. No era culpa de Lori lo que había pasado con Lincoln, claro está, pero aun así…

Sintiendo que sería descortés no pasar a saludar ahora que había anunciado su llegada, dejó su patineta en el suelo y caminó hasta la cocina. Desde el comedor podía ver a Bobby lavándose el rostro con el agua de la canilla. Ronnie Anne levantó una ceja. Parecía estar… ¿llorando?

— ¿Bobby? —Preguntó, entrando en la cocina. Su hermano se levantó y rápidamente comenzó a secarse la cara con la manga de su camisa. La saludó, pero Ronnie Anne no le contestó.

De pie en el otro lado de la cocina, estaba la persona que menos quería ver.

—H-Hola —la saludó Lincoln, con sus manos detrás de la espalda, y la mirada alternando entre ella y el suelo.

Ronnie Anne no respondió. En su lugar, dirigió una acusadora mirada a su hermano.

— ¿Por qué está él aquí? —Preguntó.

Cuando Bobby terminó de secarse el rostro, se acercó a ella y se agachó para estar a su altura.

—Ronnie, Lincoln tiene algo que decirte.

—No quiero escucharlo. Dile que se vaya —dijo, como si Lincoln no estuviera a dos metros de ella.

—Ronnie, él tiene algo que decirte —repitió, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana; tomó aire, como tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, lo cual confundió a Ronnie Anne—, y necesitas escucharlo.

—Pero…

—Los dejaré solos. Estaré afuera.

Sin darle tiempo para quejarse, Bobby se levantó y abandonó la cocina, saliendo por la puerta de entrada. Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente volteó y se alejó de Lincoln.

—Ronnie Anne, espera —la llamó, saliendo tras ella.

Ella cruzó la sala de estar, se metió por el pasillo, pasó por delante de la puerta del baño, y entró en su habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Por suerte, la traba todavía funcionaba, así que la colocó y luego se sentó con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta.

— _Por favor_ —dijo la voz de Lincoln desde el otro lado. Ella no escuchó ningún intento por abrir el picaporte, y en parte estuvo agradecida por ello. No podría abrirla de todas formas, pero apreciaba que respetara la privacidad de su habitación.

—No quiero hablar contigo. No quiero escucharte —dijo, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la oyera.

— _Mira, sé que estás enfadada. Sólo quiero explicarte qué fue lo que pasó._

—No me interesa. Vete.

Oyó un suspiro, y luego silencio. Le hubiera encantado escuchar unos pasos alejándose, pero en su lugar sintió algo deslizándose por la puerta.

— _Necesito contarte esto_ —dijo Lincoln en voz baja,—, _pero no quiero que sea así. Quiero_ _que sea cara a car_ _a. Voy a quedarme aquí, esperando a que quieras hablar. No tengo planes para esta tarde, así que tómate todo el tiempo que necesites._

Ronnie Anne presionó sus rodillas contra su pecho y bajó la mirada. Sabía que Lincoln estaba sentado igual que ella, sólo que del otro lado de la puerta. Tres centímetros y medio de madera separándolos. No quería hablar con él. Estaba segura de que si lo hacía acabaría gritándole, posiblemente golpeándolo, y no quería llegar a eso. Así que decidió hacer lo más sencillo: ignorarlo.

Los primeros cinco minutos fueron los más fáciles, y aún así se le hicieron eternos. Se quedó sentada en silencio, esperando a que él se aburriera y se fuera, en el mejor de los casos, o que se cansara de esperar y comenzara a hablar, en el peor. Pero Lincoln no habló ni se movió. Permaneció sentado contra la puerta, esperándola. Durante diez minutos Ronnie Anne trató de ignorarlo, hasta que la espera se hizo insoportable. Con un rápido movimiento, se puso de pie, quitó la traba y abrió la puerta.

No estando esperando aquello, Lincoln cayó de espaldas en cuanto la puerta se abrió. Quedó recostado en el suelo a los pies de Ronnie Anne, mirándola desde abajo. Aún sabiendo que ella estaba enfadada, sabiendo que no quería hablar con él, Lincoln le sonrió.

—Tienes un minuto antes de que te saque a golpes —se apresuró a decir Ronnie Anne, para enterrar el traicionero deseo de devolverle la sonrisa.

Lincoln se puso de pie rápidamente, sacudió el polvo de su camisa y miró firmemente a la chica que tenía frente a sí.

—Ronnie Anne, sé que estás enojada, pero entendiste las cosas mal.

—Cincuenta segundos.

Lincoln bufó y sacudió la cabeza, ligeramente molesto.

—Bien. Directo al grano: no tengo nada con Cristina. Sí, sabes que antes me gustaba. Pero estoy seguro de que también sabes que ahora no es ella quien me gusta… sino tú.

Le sonrió con ternura, y Ronnie Anne bajó la mirada, ruborizándose. Tomando eso como una buena señal, él dio un paso hacia delante y levantó tentativamente su mano izquierda para acariciarle la mejilla, pero Ronnie Anne lo agarró por la muñeca antes de que pudiera alcanzar a tocarla, y lo miró con una mezcla de enfado y tristeza. Lincoln sintió un vuelco al corazón al ver que era casi la misma mirada que Lynn le había dirigido esa misma mañana en la cocina.

— ¿Te gusto? —Preguntó, aún apretando su muñeca.

—Yo, eh… ¡Sí, sí, me gustas! ¡Es obvio que me gustas! —Se apresuró a decir, sintiendo la presión aumentando.

—Me hiciste quedar como una tonta —dijo ella.

— ¿Por qué?

—Yo… Realmente creí que querías pedirme que fuera tu novia.

—Oh, eso.

Cruzaron las miradas durante unos segundos. La de Ronnie Anne exigía una respuesta rápida, y la de Lincoln pedía desesperadamente una intervención divina que lo iluminara para encontrar las palabras apropiadas.

—Te quedan veinte segundos —comentó ella, casualmente.

—Mira, no es que no quiera que seamos novios…

—Si vas a darme alguna variante del ' _no eres tú, soy yo_ ' —lo interrumpió, soltando finalmente su muñeca—, guárdatelo.

— ¡Pero eso es exactamente lo que pasa! ¡Me gustas mucho, eres una chica genial, y desde hace un tiempo que estoy pensando en que quizás debería pedirte que seas mi novia!

El corazón de Ronnie Anne comenzó a latir más rápido.

— ¿Y por qué no lo hiciste, entonces? —Preguntó, confundida.

—Porque… Pues porque tenía miedo, ¿sabes? —Admitió Lincoln— Nunca se lo pedí a nadie. Tenía miedo de que me dijeras que no. Y… Bueno, de hecho, literalmente me dijiste que no, incluso sin que yo te lo preguntara.

— ¡No me entendiste! —Se quejó Ronnie Anne, aunque una parte de ella se sintió culpable de repente— Yo… En realidad yo… Lo que quise decir era… Mira, perdona por eso, ¿está bien? Pero… Si me lo preguntaras ahora… te diría que sí.

Le costó horrores poder decirle eso a Lincoln. Se sintió desnuda, como si toda su fachada de chica ruda se hubiera derrumbado, como si Lincoln estuviera ahora viendo su alma. Se sintió vulnerable, desprotegida y arrinconada. Un frágil castillo de naipes. Lincoln, por su parte, se lo vio impactado por haber oído aquellas palabras. Luego de haberlas procesado —lo cual le llevo un buen tiempo a su cerebro—, su rostro pasó gradualmente de la sorpresa a la tristeza, a la resignación. Bajó la cabeza tanto que Ronnie Anne casi podía ver su nuca, y susurró:

—Ronnie Anne… No puedo.

Las dos palabras soplaron como un viento, derribando el hermoso castillo de naipes.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó, frunciendo el ceño y sintiendo que sus ojos comenzaban a picarle.

—Es que… No puedo —dijo simplemente, derrotado.

Ronnie Anne retrocedió un paso. Mordió su labio inferior, y apretó sus puños, sintiendo una lágrima comenzando a caer por su mejilla.

— ¡Eres un estúpido! —Le gritó, enfadada. Se sentía traicionada nuevamente. Había pasado un día entero odiándolo, sufriendo por haberse sentido rechazada. Luego, durante unos hermosos minutos, sintió que quizás había malinterpretado las cosas, después de todo. Se había vuelto a ilusionar, a recomponerse, sólo para ser pisada, destruida una vez más. Ningún corazón merecía sufrir tanto.

—No, espera —se apresuró a decir Lincoln, notando que sus plegarias no habían sido oídas ni sus palabras acertadas.

— ¡¿Ni siquiera puedes darme un motivo?! —Gritó Ronnie Anne, interrumpiéndolo.

—No es tan sencillo —se defendió Lincoln, mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¡Pues hazlo sencillo!

— ¡ME ESTOY MURIENDO! —Gritó él, finalmente, dirigiéndole una intensa y profunda mirada.

—Oh, ¿tú te estás muriendo? ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? —Respondió ella, histérica.

— ¡No! —Se quejó él, cubriendo su rostro con su mano en un gesto de exasperación— ¡No! ¡Escúchame, estoy…!

— ¿Es porque te da vergüenza que te vean conmigo? —Preguntó de repente, abriendo los ojos como platos, como si hubiera llegado a una gran revelación.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! —Dijo él, casi ofendido.

—Sí, seguramente es eso —continuó Ronnie Anne, ignorando las quejas de Lincoln—. Siempre te avergüenzas cuando te ven conmigo. ¿Qué es? ¿No soy lo suficientemente linda? ¿O lo suficientemente femenina?

—Ronnie Anne, estás enfadada y dolida, y te entiendo —comenzó Lincoln, hablando calmada y pausadamente, tratando de bajar los decibeles de la discusión—, pero nada de lo que dices tiene sentido. Estás diciendo tonterías, y lo sabes.

—No son tonterías —dijo entre dientes.

—Si tan sólo dejaras de ponerte tan a la defensiva y me dejaras explicarte, entenderías por qué estás actuando como una niña inmadura —dijo finalmente, con rudeza.

Ronnie Anne estaba temblando de ira. Estas habían sido las segundas peores veinticuatro horas de su vida, y demasiadas emociones estaban cruzando por su mente y corazón. Ira, dolor, angustia, tristeza, amor. Un torbellino de emociones profundas que la sacudía por dentro.

Era una chica ruda, que siempre había tratado de ocultar sus emociones detrás de una máscara de relativa violencia y apatía. Durante mucho tiempo, aquella había sido su forma de lidiar con el dolor, su forma de seguir adelante luego de todo lo que le había pasado. Era el único mundo que había conocido en mucho tiempo, y a allí regresó en aquel momento de dolor y confusión.

Lincoln no pudo evitarlo. No llegó a agacharse, dar un paso al costado, ni siquiera a prepararse. La palma abierta de Ronnie Anne impactó en su mejilla y lo hizo retroceder un paso. Lincoln llevó una mano a su rostro, apretando el lugar que estaba comenzando a arderle. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un quejido de dolor.

—R-Ronnie Anne —dijo, sintiendo un agudo dolor en su mejilla al hablar.

—Vete —dijo ella, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Por favor…

— ¡VETE!

Lincoln se alejó corriendo. Lo escuchó acelerando a través de la sala de estar, y finalmente el ruido de la puerta de entrada abriéndose. Ronnie Anne se dirigió a su cama y se acostó boca arriba, apretando la almohada contra su rostro para silenciar su llanto. Sólo quería dormir. Dormir para no pensar, dormir para no tener que enfrentarse a los sentimientos que sentía en su interior. Desaparecer por un rato.

— ¿Qué pasó?

La voz de Bobby, quien al parecer había entrado a su habitación, acabó con cualquier expectativa de desaparecer. Ronnie Anne giró, dándole la espalda mientras aún cubría su rostro con la almohada.

—Ronnie, ¿qué le hiciste? —Preguntó Bobby, sonando preocupado.

Ella no soportó ese tono, ni esa acusación. Dejó la almohada a un lado y volteó a ver a su hermano, sin preocuparse porque la viera llorando.

— ¿Yo? Deberías preguntar qué me hizo él —dijo, mirándolo con reproche.

Bobby se sentó en el borde de la cama, a un brazo de distancia de su hermana menor.

—Ronnie, ¿por qué se fue corriendo?

— ¡Porque lo golpeé, por eso se fue! —Estalló.

— ¿Lo golpeaste? —Dijo Bobby, sorprendido— ¡Ronnie!

— ¡¿Por qué lo defiendes?! —Dijo, tomando la almohada y tirándosela en la cara— ¡Yo soy tu hermana, deberías defenderme a mí!

— ¿No te lo dijo? —Preguntó, casi en un susurro, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza.

— ¿Decirme qué? —Dijo molesta— Lo único que hizo fue decirme que no quiere estar conmigo.

—Ronnie…

Bobby se acercó un poco más a su hermana. Dos veces abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca. Finalmente, tomó aire y habló antes de que pudiera arrepentirse.

—Él está muriendo.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, de todas formas? —Preguntó, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho— ¿Está triste? ¿Se peleó con alguna de sus hermanas? ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que…?

— ¡Está muriendo! —La interrumpió, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos— ¡Literalmente! ¡Por eso estuvo en el hospital, le descubrieron una enfermedad! ¡Va a morir pronto!

Ella abrió la boca, y volteó a ver a su hermano tan rápido que los huesos de su cuello sonaron. Sintió como si alguien dejara caer una bola de boliche desde un quinto piso sobre ella. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Se quedó mirando a Bobby, tratando de entender.

—No es gracioso — le dijo en voz baja, tratando de mantener una respiración normal.

—Ojalá fuera mentira —dijo Bobby entre sollozos—. Sólo le quedan tres semanas…

Bobby comenzó a llorar silenciosamente, dejando a Ronnie Anne sola con sus pensamientos.

Lincoln, muriendo.

No podía ser. No podía ser verdad. Y sin embargo… Sin embargo las cosas comenzaban a tener sentido. Lincoln no iba a la escuela, Clyde se veía miserable… El tío de Cristina trabajaba en el hospital… " _No puedo pedirte que seas mi novia, no ahora_ ". Era como si hubiera estado viendo todo a través de un vidrio traslúcido, captando las formas generales pero sin ver el detalle, la figura completa. Ahora ese vidrio había desaparecido, y no le gustaba lo que veía.

La noticia quedó dando vueltas en la mente de Ronnie Anne. Se rehusaba a creerlo. Quizás fueron diez minutos, quizás quince, pero ella sintió como si se hubiera quedado petrificada junto a su hermano durante horas. Él trató de explicarle lo que Lincoln y Lori le habían dicho, le dijo todo lo que sabía, pero lo único en lo que ella podía pensar era en que debía de haber un error. Llegó a pensar que quizás era un sueño, quizás se había dormido luego de que Lincoln se fuera, y todo esto era una lección que su subconsciente trataba de darle.

Pero el dolor en su pecho era demasiado real como para ser un sueño.

No podía quedarse allí. No después…. No después de haberlo golpeado. Se puso de pie y Bobby trató de detenerla, pero ella se alejó corriendo. Salió de su casa sin siquiera preocuparse en tomar su patineta; se había olvidado que existía. Conocía de memoria el camino hacia la casa de los Loud, y corrió sin pensar en nada. Ignoró a las personas, los autos y el dolor que comenzó a sentir en el costado derecho de su torso después de un rato. Finalmente, vio una casa cuyo techo y jardín estaba lleno de objetos, juguetes, barriletes y demás artículos que sólo una juguetería o una casa con once hijos podría albergar. Sólo se detuvo al llegar a la puerta de entrada. Sabía que no debía tocar el timbre si no quería arriesgarse a sufrir una descarga eléctrica, así que golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Aprovechó los segundos de espera para recuperar el aliento y tratar de que aquel dolor en sus costillas desapareciera. Necesitaba ver a Lincoln. No sabía qué podía llegar a decirle, sólo necesitaba verlo.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, sintió una leve decepción al ver que no se trataba de él, sino de una de sus hermanas. Debería haberlo imaginado, pensó, con tantas hermanas las probabilidades de que una la recibiera eran altas. Le sorprendió ver que la chica la miraba con los ojos en llamas, como si estuviera realmente enfadada por algo.

—H-Hola, em… ¿Luna, no es cierto? —Preguntó, tratando de recordar el nombre de la chica. Era muy difícil cuando todas tenían nombres parecidos.

—Lynn —la corrigió, mirándola todavía con un claro gesto de enfado—. Llegaste justo a tiempo, _Ronnie Anne_.

No le gustó para nada la forma en la que había pronunciado su nombre, y tampoco entendió a qué se refería con "justo a tiempo", pero no podía detenerse a pensar.

—Lo siento. Escucha, ¿está Lincoln? Tengo que verlo y…

— _ **Tú**_ no verás ni te acercarás a _**mi**_ hermano —dijo Lynn, saliendo de la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, quedando de pie justo frente a Ronnie Anne.

— ¡No entiendes, tengo que…! —Comenzó Ronnie Anne.

—Llegó llorando hace diez minutos, con la marca de una palma en su rostro —dijo Lynn, mientras comenzaba a ajustar su muñequera sin romper el contacto visual—. Lo obligamos a que nos contara todo.

Ronnie Anne se sintió increíblemente culpable. Ahora que sabía la verdad, se dio cuenta que había estado equivocada desde el principio, y que se había comportado como una tonta. Todo por los celos, por el enojo, por la tristeza. En definitiva, por la inseguridad.

—Lo siento, yo no sabía…

—Nos dijo todo lo que pasó desde ayer —la interrumpió—. ¿En serio crees que Lincoln podría estar con dos chicas? ¿Que… que te ilusionaría y después se iría con otra?

Ronnie Anne sólo atinó a bajar la mirada. No había forma de defender su comportamiento, del cual se sentía cada vez más avergonzada.

—Creí que conocías Lincoln. Es el chico más atento y amable del mundo. Nunca haría algo así, no es esa clase de chico —decía Lynn, comenzando a parpadear cada vez más rápido—. Mis hermanas todavía están en su habitación, tratando de calmarlo.

—Por favor, sólo déjame entrar y…

— ¡No! —Gritó Lynn, dando un paso hacia delante, colocando su rostro a centímetros del de Ronnie Anne— Vas a dar media vuelta y te irás. Y _nunca_ volverás a tocar a mi hermano, ¿entendiste? Ahora vete.

Ronnie Anne sabía a qué estaba jugando Lynn Loud. Esa expresión, esos gestos corporales, esa actitud. Quería intimidarla. Desafortunadamente, ella no era una chica que pudiera intimidarse con facilidad.

— ¿O qué? —Contestó con frialdad, reduciendo aún más la distancia entre ellas.

—O voy a golpearte tan fuerte en la cara que vas a tener que hacer una visita al baño antes de poder juntar tus dientes.

— ¿Crees que me asustas, enana? —Dijo lentamente, apretando sus puños.

Lynn la empujó con ambas manos, haciéndola retroceder dos pasos antes de que pudiera detenerse, justo en el borde de la escalera de entrada.

—Vete —repitió una vez más.

Ronnie Anne frunció el ceño.

—Quiero verlo. No sabía lo que le había pasado.

— ¡Pues lo hubieras escuchado! —Le gritó Lynn— ¡Ahora vuelve a tu casa, Santiago!

— ¡No!

Y para demostrar que iba en serio, Ronnie Anne se quitó su sudadera morada, quedando con su polera blanca con las palabras _Santa Cruz_ en amarillo. Lynn bufó y volvió a ajustar su muñequera.

—Vamos al césped. Es peligroso aquí con la escalera —dijo, mientras se arremangaba.

Dos minutos más tarde, Lynn y Ronnie Anne estaban rodando por el suelo, tratando de quitarse de encima a la otra, y aprovechando cualquier oportunidad para encajar un buen golpe. Tras un buen derechazo de Ronnie Anne, Lynn acabó de espaldas en el suelo. Ronnie Anne se puso de pie y literalmente saltó sobre Lynn, pero ella logró colocar sus pies en el abdomen de Ronnie Anne y la empujó, haciéndola pasar de largo. Para cuando Ronnie Anne logró ponerse de pie, Lynn ya estaba acercándose. Buscando un ataque sorpresa, corrió directo hacia ella y la tackleó, cayendo las dos nuevamente al suelo, enredándose en una lucha de tomas y agarres.

Mientras la puerta de entrada se abría y poco más de media docena de voces comenzaban a gritarles que se detuvieran, Ronnie Anne llegó a la conclusión de que estaba en desventaja. Podrían ser casi de la misma altura, pero Lynn era dos años mayor y se notaba. Era mucho más fuerte, parecía conocer técnicas y bloqueos sumamente avanzados, y los golpes no parecían dolerle tanto como a ella. Pero también había otra cosa. Aún en la adrenalina de la pelea, pudo ver que Lynn estaba llorando. Las lágrimas caían a cuentagotas, una a la vez, pero no había dudas de que se encontraba llorando. También notó que, si bien la pelea que estaban teniendo era _muy_ real, Lynn estaba cometiendo algunos descuidos que no parecían corresponder a alguien evidentemente tan bien preparada. Bajar la guardia en momentos donde no debería, no aprovechando algunos de los huecos que Ronnie Anne accidentalmente dejaba… Era como si su mente no estuviera del todo en la pelea.

Y Ronnie Anne la entendió. Comprendió lo que Lynn estaba haciendo, porque era lo mismo que ella hacía: ambas estaban descargándose. La pelea era una excusa para dejar salir su frustración. Cada golpe dado era una carga menos, y cada golpe recibido era un analgésico para su alma; era más sencillo resistir el dolor de un golpe que el dolor de la culpa.

Las hermanas de Lincoln continuaban gritándoles que se detuvieran, pero nadie se atrevía a acercarse a separarlas. Las dos estaban de pie ahora, manteniendo una prudente distancia de un metro entre ellas. Parecían estar midiéndose, esperando a que la otra hiciera algo. Necesitando un nuevo desahogo, Ronnie Anne dio un paso hacia delante y tiró un nuevo golpe. Lynn lo esquivó y trató de contraatacar, pero Ronnie Anne ya estaba preparada, bloqueó con su brazo y atacó una vez más. Golpeó a Lynn en la boca del estómago. La castaña logró empujarla lo suficiente como para poder recuperarse del golpe. Cuando levantó la vista nuevamente, se la veía incluso más molesta que antes.

Se acercó caminando hacia Ronnie Anne, con la guardia alta. Ronnie Anne trató de golpearla, pero Lynn logró tomarla por la muñeca. Esquivó el puño izquierdo dirigido a su cara, y golpeó a Ronnie Anne directo en las costillas. Ella dejó escapar un quejido de dolor, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Lynn la había golpeado dos veces más en el estómago, y terminó con un potente derechazo a su mandíbula.

Todas las chicas dejaron escapar un " _uuuh_ " al oír el ruido del golpe, pero Ronnie Anne no supo cómo reaccionaron más que eso. Cayó de espaldas al suelo, tratando de que sus pulmones volvieran a recibir aire mientras se le acomodaban las ideas luego del golpe a su cabeza. Lo único que pudo escuchar es a alguien gritando su nombre, cada vez más fuerte. O quizás cada vez más cerca. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que Lynn se arrodillaba a su lado y la tomaba por el cuello de su polera. La levantó algunos centímetros del suelo, y tenía su puño derecho preparado para golpearla nuevamente.

Ronnie Anne cerró los ojos y se preparó para el golpe, pero de repente escuchó una conmoción, y Lynn ya no la estaba sosteniendo. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y vio que Lincoln estaba abrazando a su hermana desde atrás, rodeando su cadera con sus brazos, tratando de sostenerla.

— ¡Suéltame! —Decía Lynn, tratando de quitarse las manos de Lincoln de encima, pero evidentemente temiendo golpearlo accidentalmente, ya que no se movía con demasiada decisión.

— ¡Lynn, por favor, no la golpees!

— ¡Ella te golpeó primero!

— ¡Por favor!

— ¡Lincoln, suéltame!

— ¡Hazlo por mí!

Aquellas tres palabras parecieron anestesiar a su hermana. Ronnie Anne observó cómo ella bajaba los brazos y relajaba sus músculos. Mirando a Lincoln por sobre su hombro, Lynn dejó de luchar por liberarse, relajando su cuerpo. Sintiendo aquello, el agarre de Lincoln fue tentativamente disminuyendo, hasta que finalmente pudo soltarla.

—Gracias —le dijo a su hermana, acariciándole suavemente el brazo.

—Ella no te merece —dijo simplemente, dirigiéndole una última mirada de odio a Ronnie Anne.

Acto seguido, se puso de pie y se alejó.

Lincoln se agachó junto a Ronnie Anne y la ayudó a sentarse. Aún dolorida por los golpes, dejó que él la levantara. Apoyándose ligeramente sobre él para poder caminar, dejó que la llevara dentro de la casa, subiendo las escaleras, y hasta su habitación. La recostó en su cama y le pidió que lo espere un minuto. Ella simplemente asintió, todavía en una especie de trance por el golpe que había recibido en la mandíbula.

Cuando Lincoln se fue y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Ronnie Anne comenzó a entender mejor dónde estaba. Nunca había estado en la habitación de Lincoln. Era tan pequeña como él la describía. Una cama, un escritorio/armario, varios juguetes y algunos pósters en las paredes. Vio el logo de Ace Savvy, uno de SMOOCH, uno de una película que ella no conocía…

Ignorando el dolor que sentía en su estómago, se puso de pie de un salto. Contra una de las paredes, había un calendario gigante hecho a mano, junto con fotos de las hermanas de Lincoln y algunas hojas de papel escritas. En la parte superior de una de las hojas, estaba escrito "Operación Despedida" en letras rojas.

Comenzó a leer las cosas que estaban allí escritas, buscando desesperadamente algo que le dijera que era mentira. _Pedirle a mi mamá que me ayude a escribir un libro_ , _Ayudar a Luna a escribir una canción_ _feliz_ , _Decirle la verdad a papá acerca de quién rompió su bola de disco (yo)_. Cada cosa que leía sólo contribuía a hacerla sentir aún peor. Era una lista de deseos que cumplir antes de morir. Empezó a sentirse mareada. Siguió leyendo, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Salvo por probar un nuevo sabor de hamburguesa, no parecía haber nada para él en aquella lista. ¿Por qué no pedir ir a Disney? ¿Por qué no pedir un viaje? ¿O nueva ropa? Todo parecía estar pensado para otra persona. Para sus hermanas, principalmente, pero también para sus padres, incluso para Clyde. Incluso…

Estiró su mano para tocar el papel. Con dedos temblorosos, recorrió el renglón sobre el cuál estaba escrito " _Besar una vez más a Ronnie Anne_ ".

La puerta se abrió y Lincoln entró a su habitación, trayendo consigo una pequeña bolsa con hielo. Se detuvo al ver a su amiga llorando frente al calendario y a su lista de objetivos. Cuando cerró la puerta, Ronnie Anne volteó. Se miraron durante algunos segundos, y ella vio que Lincoln todavía tenía una mejilla colorada. Sus sollozos se hicieron más fuertes.

—Ronnie Anne…

Lincoln se acercó a ella y le ofreció la bolsa de hielo. Con manos temblorosas, ella la tomó, pero en lugar de llevarla a su mandíbula, la tiró al suelo. El dolor que sentía era uno que no podía curarse con hielo. Rodeó el cuello de Lincoln con sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza. Él le devolvió el gesto, y con cuidado la llevó a su cama, para que pudieran sentarse. Ronnie Anne inundó los hombros de Lincoln de lágrimas mientras repetía una y otra vez que lo sentía, pero a él no le importó. Acariciaba su espalda con cuidado, asegurándole que todo estaba bien.

Asegurándole que él estaba allí para ella.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Quiero comentar algunas cosas:_

 _En primer lugar, estoy muy decepcionado con que haya habido tanta gente (en las dos versiones de la historia) que creyeran que el capítulo anterior iba a ser el final del arco argumental de Ronnie Anne/Lincoln/Cristina. O sea, ni siquiera este capítulo es el final de eso. Creo que a estas alturas, diez capítulos y 70.000 palabras, les he demostrado que si hay algo que la historia tiene es planificación. Hay historias mucho mejor escritas, mucho más interesantes, mucho mejores. Pero si puedo sacar el pecho por algo es por el hecho de que la trama de esta historia está muy bien pensada y que sé qué es lo que quiero hacer con cada personaje. Jamás introduciría cosas como un triángulo amoroso o una pelea y las dejaría sólo en eso, de forma tan… tonta, jajaja. O sea, sólo les pido que me tengan un poco más de fe para la próxima D:_

 _En segundo lugar, gracias a los que hicieron la página de TV Tropes de mi historia. No sé si es un logro importante o algo por lo que debería sentirme orgulloso, pero es divertido leer los tropes que he usado en la historia. Lo único, creo que han hecho un análisis sobre Lynn que, si bien es muy interesante y tiene sentido, no es realmente el que sucede en la historia. Para que lo tengan en cuenta. Ah, y no sé si hay un trope sobre esto (debe haber), pero estoy decepcionado de que no haya una compilación de las referencias musicales que Luna usó hasta ahora. O sea, son varias :B Igual, si quieren esperen tres caps más para hacerla, así pueden hacer una súper completa._

 _En tercer lugar, y relacionado con el anterior, quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por el impacto que la historia sigue teniendo en las redes sociales y en Fanfiction. Este fic es el más largo, el que tiene más reviews, mejor promedio review/por capítulo, más favoritos y más seguidores de los fanfics publicados en español en esta página. Ha alcanzado más de 15.000 visitas (la versión en inglés superó las 60.000) y en general tiene buena recepción, así que mil gracias a todos ustedes. Los amo._

 _Finalmente, a partir de ahora empieza una etapa de capítulos donde Lincoln tendrá muchos momentos personales con distintos personajes, en especial con sus hermanas. Así que si les encanta Luan, el próximo capítulo será para ustedes. Si no les interesa Luan, el próximo capítulo los hará interesarse. Y si odian a Luan como yo, les aseguro que el próximo capítulo hará que aprendan a amarla tanto como yo he aprendido a amarla en mi headcanon._

 _UnderratedHero fuera._


	11. El remedio del alma

_Una semana más tarde, cumpliendo con mi promesa, me presento ante vosotros una vez más. Este capítulo es raro. Especial, pero raro. Muchas cosas que decir. Varias escenas eliminadas. Otras tantas cosas planteadas. Sepan leer entre líneas._

 _Mis agradecimientos como siempre a todos los que hacen de esta historia lo que es. En especial, a mis amables lectores cuyos nombres conozco, léase, los que dejaron sus reviews. Déjenme decirles que a estas alturas ya me he quedado sin palabras para agradecerles. Así que disculpen si en esta ocasión casi no hago comentarios. Obviamente leo todo lo que me escriben, y siempre contesto los Mensajes Privados que me envían. Sólo puedo decirles gracias. Muchas, muchas gracias. Ahora sí, las menciones_

 _ **Fipe2** (me avergüenza decirte que la última que pusiste fue hecha por mí. ¡Soy escritor, no dibujante!) **, stfu, SoryesV, SlashTorrance, TonyPresidio, cesar k-non, Lux01, nahuelvera2, Mmunocan, Julex93, supertotitoti, Phantom1812, Adriana-Valkyrie, Sir Crocodile222** (diste en el clavo! Ya verás por qué ;D ) **, sombra02, xXnobu16Xx, GamesLOL, Luis Carlos, Luis, JB-Defalt, jva98** (dudo que llegue a esas cifras que tú dices, jajaja, y trataré de mejorar las peleas para la próxima… porque habrá próxima :v) **, J Nagera** y **james anderson.**_

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo 11:  
** **El remedio del alma.**

.

" _La risa es el sol que ahuyenta el invierno del rostro humano_ "

- **Victor** **Hugo**

.

Lori estaba golpeando la puerta del baño, gritándole que iban a llegar tarde a la escuela, pero Luan decidió ignorarla. Continuó mirándose al espejo, arreglando su maquillaje de mimo. Al principio alcanzaba con delinear sus párpados y agregar unos pequeños detalles alrededor de sus ojos. Mínimo maquillaje, para dar a entender que estaba en su 'modo mimo', por si el atuendo no alcanzaba. Sin embargo, tan sólo un par de días después, estaba necesitando colocarse una mascarilla cada vez más grande para ocultar las delatoras ojeras. Luna todavía creía que Luan era la primera en acostarse y la última en levantarse. Seguramente pensaba que era la que más estaba durmiendo estos días.

No tenía ni idea.

Acomodó su boina y se miró al espejo. Los mimos normalmente usaban maquillaje blanco como base para su rostro, para acentuar los detalles en negro. Ella nunca la usaba, porque le parecía sumamente engorrosa tanta preparación. Sin embargo, ahora que veía su rostro pálido, entendía la belleza del contraste. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro, en parte para ver que el maquillaje se viera bien, en parte para hacer tiempo. Luego se quedó mirando su propio rostro en el espejo, blanco y negro. Respiró hondo y comenzó a relajarse. Trató de dejar la mente en blanco, no pensar en nada, concentrarse en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Diecisiete. Sólo diecisiete...

Finalmente, mentalizándose en que esta vez podría, volvió a intentarlo. Cinco segundos después golpeó la pared, no pudiendo creer su nuevo fracaso. Ahogó un llanto, y comenzó a respirar entrecortado, tratando de calmarse. No podía arruinar su maquillaje, no ahora.

Lori volvió a golpear, exigiendo que saliera del baño y se dirigiera a la camioneta, donde todos la estaban esperando para que pudieran ir a la escuela. Luan no respondió. Esperó veinte segundos a que pudiera volver a mantener una expresión neutral, y finalmente salió del baño. Lori no le dijo nada. Caminó detrás suyo mientras ella tomaba su mochila y bajaba las escaleras. Mientras iba bajando, escuchó que Lincoln hablaba con su madre.

—No será una novela, sino más bien una… Una especie de diario, ¿entiendes? —Él decía, sentado junto a ella en el sofá.

— ¿Y tú…? —Comenzó Rita, con un puño apretado contra su boca, tratando de no quebrarse.

—Yo sé qué es lo que quiero decir, pero no soy tan bueno con las palabras. Por eso quiero que me ayudes, para que lo que tengo en mi cabeza quede bien escrito.

Luan se detuvo en el último escalón. Su hermano y su madre no la habían visto; probablemente creerían que todos estaban ya en la camioneta. Trató de entender de qué estaba hablando Lincoln. ¿Qué era lo que quería escribir?

—Luan, llegaremos tarde —dijo Lori, impaciente.

La voz de la mayor alertó de su presencia a Lincoln y Rita, quienes voltearon a ver a Luan. Parecían sorprendidos de verlos, y Lincoln de hecho también se veía algo asustado. Ella entendió que quizás esto era algo que él prefería mantener en secreto, así que, sin decir nada, volteó y continuó caminando hacia la camioneta.

Entró en el último lugar disponible. Claramente no era el punto dulce, pero cualquiera que fuera la desventaja de su asiento, ella no la notó. A su lado, las gemelas estaban discutiendo acerca de cuál era la mejor canción de Blarney. Detrás de ella, Luna se encontraba golpeando el vidrio con sus nudillos, practicando un ritmo de percusión. Evidentemente, ni ella ni Lynn habían ganado la discusión sobre no ir a la escuela. Luan había aprovechado la discusión para tomar el desayuno que Lincoln les había preparado e ir a su habitación. Apenas si pudo probarlo, pues sumado al hecho de que últimamente no tenía mucho apetito, tan sólo unos minutos más tarde Luna también subió a su habitación, seguida de cerca por su madre. Luan no quería hablar con nadie, así que tomó su maquillaje y se dirigió al baño.

A decir verdad, ella tampoco quería ir a la escuela. Ella de por sí ya era una víctima de la secundaria, y cada día allí era una pequeña tortura. Esta semana, sin embargo, había sido mucho peor, y no había nada que le dijera que las cosas podría mejorar próximamente. De hecho, en vista de las circunstancias, las cosas sólo empeorarían…

Recostó su cabeza contra la ventana y cerró los ojos. Vanzilla era el vehículo más incómodo del mundo, un verdadero insulto a la ergonomía. Estaba tan cansada, sin embargo, tan exhausta y necesitada de descanso, que sus párpados apenas se habían tocado cuando cayó presa del sueño.

* * *

— _¡Lori! ¡Leni!_

 _La aguda voz de un niño pequeño sonó por la casa, la cual estaba prácticamente en silencio. Desde la planta baja se podía oír el sonido del niño abriendo las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hermanas, cerrándolas sin preocuparse por el ruido que esto generaba. Sentada en el sillón frente a la televisión, mirando su película favorita, se encontraba Luan Loud. Volteó en su asiento, llevando su mirada a la habitación de sus padres. Su mamá y la pequeña Lucy estaban tomando una siesta allí, y Luan temía que el sonido de las puertas pudiera despertarlas. Su madre estaba exhausta, lo último que necesitaba era que el llanto de una niña de diez meses interrumpiera su descanso._

— _¡Luna! —Seguía llamando la vocecita, claramente desconociendo la situación de la casa._

 _Con cuidado, Luan se puso de pie. Acomodó con sus manos su vestido amarillo y, sigilosamente, se dirigió hacia las escaleras. Cuando llegó, vio que su hermanito ya se encontraba bajando los escalones. Se notaba a leguas que se había despertado de su siesta, ya que llevaba puesto su pijama naranja y arrastraba en sus manos su frazadita y su muñeco de peluche, Bun-Bun. Estaba estirándose para alcanzar la baranda de la escalera, y bajaba con cuidado cada escalón, un paso a la vez. Su carita de concentración -y algo de miedo- le parecía sumamente tierna a Luan._

— _¿Quieres que te ayude, Linky? —Le dijo en voz baja, tan sólo lo suficientemente alto como para que él la oyera._

 _Lincoln levantó la vista y su rostro se iluminó al ver a su hermana._

— _¡Luan! ¡Luan!_

 _No respondió la pregunta con palabras, pero comenzó a saltar en su lugar, con los brazos estirados y levantados, el inconfundible gesto de que quería ser alzado. Ella en seguida subió hasta estar un escalón debajo de su hermano, y lo tomó por debajo de las axilas. En un suave movimiento, alzó al niño de cuatro años, quien la rodeó con sus brazos y descansó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermana mayor._

— _Hay que hablar despacio porque mamá y Lucy están durmiendo —le susurró, mientras bajaba las escaleras cargándolo._

 _Caminó hasta el sofá, sentándose aún cargando a Lincoln._

— _¿Dónde están todas? —Preguntó entonces él, su cara ahora un tanto preocupada y triste—. No hay nadie en las habitaciones._

— _Papá y las chicas fueron al centro comercial. Yo quise quedarme para ver 'Buscando a Nemo' —dijo Luan, señalando la pantalla que mostraba a dos peces payasos nadando en el mar._

 _Lincoln no dijo nada. Se acomodó en el regazo de su hermana, abrazando fuertemente a Bun-Bun._

— _¿Estás bien, Linky? —Preguntó Luan, notando que Lincoln se veía algo raro._

— _Tuve una pesadilla —dijo en un susurro, estrujando al pobre peluche contra su pecho, sus ojos brillando con miedo—. Quería que Lori o Leni me contaran un cuento, o que Luna me cantara una canción para dormir, pero no están._

 _Luan se sintió muy mal consigo misma. Lincoln estaba asustado, como cualquier niño de cuatro años que se despierta tras una pesadilla, y necesitaba a alguien que pudiera calmarlo. Pero ninguna de las personas que podía ayudarlo estaba allí. Su madre estaba durmiendo, y su padre estaba en el centro comercial junto al resto de las chicas. La única que estaba allí para él era Luan, y desafortunadamente ella no sabía cómo hacer para animarlo. Lori y Leni podrían contarle algunas de las tantas historias que sabían de memoria, Luna le cantaría una tranquila canción de cuna, incluso Lynn lograría convencer a Lincoln de que nada podría pasarle mientras ella estuviera allí para protegerlo de los monstruos, probablemente acostándose a tomar una siesta junto a él también._

 _Pero Luan no tenía el carácter de Lynn, no sabía ninguna historia que pudiera contarle, ni ninguna canción que pudiera calmarlo. Ella no tenía ningún talento ni ninguna habilidad que pudiera ayudarlo. Lo único que podía ofrecerle era su compañía, esperando que eso fuera suficiente._

— _Todo está bien, Linky, estás conmigo —le dijo, abrazándolo suavemente—. Mira, 'Buscando a Nemo' está por terminar, ¿quieres que después veamos 'Tarzán'?_

 _Ella sabía que esa era la película favorita tanto de Lynn como de Lincoln, y que los dos siempre acababan jugando a que eran simios, con la casa como su selva. Estaba segura de que eso podría animarlo. En efecto, ante la mención de la película, Lincoln sonrió ligeramente. Todavía parecía algo nervioso, pero era un inicio._

— _Bueno —dijo suavemente._

 _Luan volvió a acomodarlo, para que estuviera sentado en su regazo. Tenía la altura justa para que ella pudiera ver la película por encima del cabello blanco, sin molestarlo. En la pantalla, Marlin, el papá de Nemo, estaba frente a un caballo de mar, un pulpo y otro pez._

—… _y entonces el pepino de mar ve al molusco y le dice: ¡es una anémona anónima! —Dijo Marlin, y en seguida el resto de los peces estallaron en carcajadas._

— _No entiendo —dijo Lincoln, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la pantalla—. ¿Cuál es el chiste?_

— _No lo dice completo —contestó Luan, restándole importancia—. Seguramente era un juego de palabras._

— _¿Qué es un juego de palabras?_

— _Son palabras que suenan parecido pero significan cosas distintas. "Anémona anónima", ¿no te suenan parecido?_

 _Lincoln lo pensó un segundo antes de asentir lentamente, como si no estuviera del todo convencido._

— _Es como… Em…_

 _Luan comenzó a pensar. Ella no conocía muchos chistes. Todos los que conocía eran los que su padre contaba en la mesa o cuando viajaban en auto, pero nunca les había prestado mucha atención. Comenzó a pensar, hasta que recordó a un chico de su escuela contando un chiste en el recreo._

— _Por ejemplo: ¿sabes lo que es "el arte"? —Preguntó con una sonrisa, volteando a Lincoln para que pudiera ver su rostro._

— _Es… es pinturas. Es pintar con colores y pinceles —contestó Lincoln._

— _¡No, es morirse de frío! Jajaja, ¿entiendes? —Dijo, riendo suavemente._

 _Él se quedó mirándola sin entender._

— _Ya sabes, "helarte". Como cuando nieva y tienes frío, y te estás "helando" —le explicó, haciendo gestos como si tuviera mucho frío._

 _Pudo ver a través de los ojos de su hermano los engranajes trabajando, descifrando el juego de palabras. Cuando lo hizo, su rostro se mostró sorprendido por un momento, anonadado, como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro escondido. Y en seguida dejó escapar una suave risita, con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver un pequeño hueco entre sus dientes de niño._

 _Escucharlo reír fue un gran alivio para Luan._

— _¡Ya entendí! —Dijo Lincoln, riendo un poco más—. ¿Sabes otro chiste?_

 _La mente de Luan estaba tratando de recordar. Comenzó a repasar todos los recreos que tenía guardados en su memoria, tratando de encontrar otro chiste. Por suerte, en seguida recordó otro._

— _¿Cómo estornuda un tomate? —Preguntó, sonriéndole a Lincoln._

 _Él pensó durante unos segundos, y luego se encogió exageradamente de hombros, con una sonrisa inocente._

— _¡Catsuuuuuup! Jajaja, ¿entiendes?_

 _Lincoln comenzó a reír, cubriendo su boca con su mano para no hacer mucho ruido._

— _¡Sí! ¡Salsa de tomate! —Explicó, contento por entender los chistes._

— _¡Exacto!_

— _¡Otro, cuéntame otro!_

 _Esta vez, recordó un nuevo chiste casi automáticamente._

— _¿Qué dice una cereza cuando se ve en el espejo?_

— _¿Q-Qué… q-qué dice? —Preguntó, riéndose en anticipación._

— " _¿Seré esa?" Jaja, ¿entiendes?_

 _En esta ocasión, Lincoln no logró controlar el volumen de su risa, y Luan tuvo que cubrirle suavemente la boca con una de sus manos para amortiguar el volumen. Él se dio cuenta, y trató de callarse, pero no podía dejar de reírse. Luan estaba fascinada. Ella nunca había contado chistes, por lo que no conocía esa magnífica sensación de hacer reír a los demás. Era una agradable sensación que inflaba su pecho, la hacía sentir orgullosa. Comenzó a pensar en los chistes que su padre contaba. La mayoría eran absurdos y no causaban gracia, pero entonces recordó uno que había escuchado en un programa de televisión, uno que había sido legítimamente gracioso._

— _Hey, Lincoln, escucha este —dijo, tentándose y comenzándose a reír antes de poder contarlo—. Un cuchillo… No, un tenedor va caminando por la calle, y… Pff… Y entonces ve pasar a una c-cuchara... Una cuchara por la otra acera._

 _Lincoln también comenzó a reír suavemente, viendo lo tentada que su hermana mayor se encontraba. La risa de Luan parecía estar generándole una gran expectativa._

— _Y entonces… entonces… El tenedor le grita: "¡Hey, Cuchara!" P-Pero la… la cuchara no contesta. Y el tenedor, el tenedor se detiene y d-d-dice: "Hmm… ¡Parece que no ES—CUCHARA!"_

 _Ambos estallaron en carcajadas, tratando de cubrir sus bocas para no despertar a su madre. Pero ver al otro riendo y esforzándose por aguantar la risa sólo continuó tentándolos, y en cuestión de minutos los dos estaban rodando por la alfombra, con el rostro rojo y con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, sin poder contenerse. Llegaron al punto de quedarse sin aire, pero esa lucha por respirar mientras seguían riendo sólo empeoraba la situación, causándoles aún más gracia._

 _Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por sentarse y recuperar su aliento, Luan se dio cuenta de algo: su hermanito tenía la risa más hermosa del mundo. Era casi melódica, una serie de agudos sonidos de felicidad que de repente la hizo sentirse muy bien consigo misma. Había logrado calmarlo luego de una pesadilla. Volteó a verlo. Él estaba retorciéndose en el suelo, enredado en su propia frazada de dormir, con las manos en su estómago, riendo a silenciosas carcajadas. No había ningún miedo ni ninguna preocupación en su rostro. Si eso no era felicidad, entonces Luan no sabía qué es lo que era. Todo lo que sabía era que los chistes habían animado a su hermanito, lo habían hecho reír._

 _Tenía que aprender nuevos chistes._

* * *

—Ya llegamos.

La voz de Lori y la camioneta deteniéndose de repente la despertaron. Se sentó derecha y miró a través de la ventana. Era el estacionamiento de la secundaria. Notó que se había quedado dormida, y trató de recordar si había soñado algo. Le parecía que sí, pero todo lo que recordaba era la risa de un ángel. Restándole importancia —ella solía soñar con risas—, salió de la camioneta junto con Lynn, Luna, Leni y Lori, y las cinco caminaron hacia la entrada de la escuela.

— ¡Nena!

Bobby se acercó corriendo por el estacionamiento, siendo recibido con un gran abrazo por parte de Lori.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó, preocupado, en cuanto se separaron.

—Yo… Ya sabes… Terrible —admitió finalmente la chica, volviendo a abrazar a su novio, enterrando su rostro en su pecho.

—Nena…

La joven pareja se quedó de pie en aquel lugar, él consolándola a ella, y el resto de las chicas decidieron continuar caminando. Llegarían tarde a sus clases si no se apuraban, y ninguna quería realmente permanecer allí, viendo a su hermana quebrarse justo antes de ingresar a la escuela. No querían que les pasara lo mismo. Las cuatro continuaron caminando, hasta que un grupo de chicas vestidas con camisetas de distintos equipos de fútbol comenzaron a llamar a Lynn. Ella suspiró, se despidió de sus hermanas con un "Nos vemos" y se alejó rumbo a su grupo de amigas, caminando sin demasiado interés. Pocos minutos después, un grupo de chicas vestidas con faldas, botas largas y remeras de sus bandas favoritas se acercaron a Luna y prácticamente la arrastraron hacia el salón de música, hablando de un nuevo amplificador que era "totalmente radical".

Leni y Luan continuaron caminando. Sus salones quedaban en el otro lado de la escuela, y el timbre tocaría en cualquier momento.

—Luan, no estás haciendo bromas últimamente —comentó Leni casualmente mientras pasaban por delante de la cafetería.

Luan no respondió. Tonta, distraída Leni. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía ignorarla como el resto de sus hermanas? ¿Por qué era así de directa, diciéndole eso en la cara? A veces, Luan le perdía la paciencia. En aquel momento, sin embargo, logró mantener la calma, y permaneció en silencio.

—Sabes, quiero decirte algo —dijo Leni, bajando un poco su tono de voz, como si estuviera avergonzada—. Sé que yo tampoco me río de tus chistes. Nadie se ríe porque como que los consideran muy malos y molestos.

Luan, que tenía sus manos en las asas de su mochila, cerró sus puños con fuerza. ¿Es que estaba tratando de hacerla llorar?

—Pero yo no. Yo no me río porque… Bueno, no los entiendo. Sé que tú siempre preguntas si lo entendimos, pero me da vergüenza ser la única que no lo hace —dijo Leni, sonando decepcionada consigo mismo—. Siempre trato de recordarlos, y cuando estamos solas, le pido a Lori que me los explique. Y eres totalmente graciosa. Quizás al resto de los chicos no les gusta tanto, pero a mí me parece muy lindo que siempre trates de sacarnos una sonrisa, sobre todo cuando más las necesitamos.

Luan aceleró el paso. Quería llegar a su salón y encerrarse allí cuanto antes. Sus ojos comenzaban a picar, pero no quería tocarse por miedo a que su maquillaje se arruinara.

No fue necesario realizar alguna maniobra para perder a Leni. En cuanto llegaron a la parte más poblada de la secundaria, chicos de todas las edades comenzaron a amontonarse a su alrededor, tratando de ver a Leni, ofreciéndole a cargar sus libros, su mochila, o incluso cargarla a ella hasta su salón. Aprovechando la multitud que las rodeaba, Luan aceleró el paso, queriendo alejarse de Leni.

En su huida, un chico algo mayor que ella la chocó por el hombro.

—Fíjate por dónde vas, dientes de ardilla —dijo el chico, mirándola con desdén, antes de continuar con su camino.

Luan también siguió caminando. "Dientes de ardilla". Seguramente era del equipo de baloncesto; ellos eran los únicos que la llamaban así. Los del equipo de fútbol la llamaban "la loca Loud", los de atletismo simplemente le decían "rara", y el resto de la escuela la conocía como "la obsesiva de las bromas". A estas alturas no le importaba. Ya no le afectaba que la llamaran por nombres. Sabía que si dejaba que la afectara, ellos ganarían. Así que simplemente los ignoraba a todos.

Así como todos la ignoraban a ella.

* * *

El día escolar pasó, asombrosamente, sin ningún incidente. Nadie le gritó que se callara, nadie le tiró los libros de sus brazos mientras caminaba de una clase a la otra, y no se encontró con ninguna de sus hermanas tratando de hacerla hablar. Al parecer, muchas cosas podían evitarse cuando te mantenías callada y almorzabas en la biblioteca. Lo único que no pudo evitar fueron las miradas, risas y murmullos que la gente comenzaba a hacer cuando la veían vestida de mimo. De nuevo, ella estaba acostumbrada. La gente se reía de su apariencia todo el tiempo. Al parecer, era un crimen no usar faldas cortas. Y sus dientes con frenos tampoco eran exactamente el último grito de la moda. Ella tenía asumido que no era tan linda como sus hermanas mayores. No le dolía que se lo recordaran.

Todos los días.

A cada lugar a donde iba.

Le envió un mensaje a Lori diciendo que se quedaría en la escuela después de clases para estudiar con una amiga. Lori le dijo que estaba bien y le deseó suerte, pero las dos sabían que Luan no tenía ninguna amiga con la que estudiar. Sabían que sólo era una excusa, porque no quería volver a su casa en auto. En cambio, cuando terminó la escuela, decidió volver a su casa caminando. El viaje era más largo, pero le permitiría tomar algo de aire fresco, distraerse, y no llegar tan pronto a su casa. No quería regresar allí. ¿Para qué? ¿Para ser recordada de que pronto nada sería igual?

Pero vivía allí, así que no es como que tuviera mucha opción. Eventualmente llegó a su casa. Y justo a tiempo para el drama. Apenas si había dejado las cosas en su habitación cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió de golpe, y el sonido de alguien subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad la alertó.

— _¡Lincoln, ¿qué pasó?!_ —Dijo la extremadamente preocupada voz de Lori, desde abajo.

Y el corazón de Luan se detuvo por varios segundos. Salió de su habitación justo a tiempo para ver a Lincoln entrando en la suya propia. Le pareció oír un sonido metálico, pero en el momento no le dio importancia. El resto de las chicas subieron por la escalera detrás de él, las mayores con un gran gesto de preocupación en sus rostros.

— ¡Lincoln, ¿estás bien?! —Preguntó Luna, golpeando la puerta de su hermano.

— _Estoy bien… No es nada_ —dijo, tratando de calmarlas, pero podían escuchar que estaba algo dolorido y probablemente llorando.

—Lincoln, voy a entrar —avisó Lori, tratando de abrir la puerta.

Pero por más que movía el picaporte, la puerta no se abría. Intentó un par de veces, pero pudo entrar a la habitación de su hermano.

— ¡Lincoln! ¡¿Pusiste tu cama delante de la puerta?!

— _Mamá me compró una nueva llave de repuesto_ —dijo él, sencillamente.

Todas las chicas intercambiaron una mirada. Lincoln había perdido su llave algunos años atrás, y por culpa de eso se había quedado encerrado durante horas en su habitación, sin poder salir. Como castigo, sus padres le habían prohibido instalar cualquier tipo de traba. Sus hermanas estaban acostumbradas a poder entrar en su habitación sin permiso, y pisoteaban su privacidad siempre que podían. Evidentemente, Lincoln había hablado con sus padres y les había pedido que le dieran una nueva llave. ¿Qué estaría ocultando en su habitación?

—Lincoln, abre la puerta —dijo Lori con severidad.

— _No puedo._

—Lincoln, abre la puerta o le diré a Lynn que la derribe.

— _¡No! ¡No pueden entrar!_ —Gritó Lincoln desde el interior de su habitación— _¡Les diré lo que pasó, pero no pueden entrar!_

Las gemelas comenzaron a protestar, pero las cinco hermanas mayores comprendieron que si Lincoln no quería que entraran, seguramente era por algo. Quizás estaba relacionado con el secreto que todas debían guardar.

El resto fue historia. Les habló de Ronnie Anne, de todo lo que le había sucedido el día anterior y aquella mañana. Muy hábilmente, evitó decir que lo que quería decirle a Ronnie Anne era que iba a morir. En cambio, puso como excusa que quería invitarla a una convención de videojuegos que tendría lugar dentro de un mes, excusa que las gemelas y Lucy parecieron creer. Mientras lo oían, todas comenzaron a odiar a Ronnie Anne. ¿Cómo podía pensar así de Lincoln? ¿Por qué no lo escuchaba? Cuando oyeron que alguien golpeaba la puerta, enviaron a Lynn a que fuera a ver quién era.

Grave error.

Luego de la pelea entre las chicas, Lincoln llevó a Ronnie Anne a su habitación y se encerró allí con ella durante toda la tarde. Todas estaban curiosas por saber qué sucedía dentro de aquella sparedes, pero Lori prohibió estrictamente tratar de espiarlos o escuchar lo que decían. Luan les dejó su espacio. Se recluyó a su propia habitación, aprovechando que Luna estaba en el garaje tocando su guitarra. Se sentó en su habitación y encendió su computadora. Revisó sus notificaciones, y descubrió que tenía cinco nuevos seguidores en su canal de YouTube, "Luan Out Loud". También revisó su Facebook, respondió al pedido de Lola de cinco vidas para el Candy Crush, y descubrió que tenía un nuevo mensaje en la página de su servicio de entretenimiento para fiestas infantiles.

Una señora estaba interesada en contratarla para animar la fiesta de un niño de seis años el próximo domingo. Se disculpaba por pedir con tan poca anticipación, y como compensación le ofrecía pagarle un suma extra de dinero. Luan miró hacia su armario, donde tenía todos sus artilugios y objetos de bromas. Estaba necesitando reemplazar su set de magia, y a su monociclo no le vendría mal un nueva cadena. El dinero no le vendría para nada mal. Pero ella se tomaba su reputación y su trabajo muy en serio, y nunca aceptaría un trabajo si no estuviera convencida de que podría dar su cien por ciento. Así que antes de aceptar, debía intentar algo.

Se acercó al espejo de cuerpo completo que ella y Luna tenían en su habitación, y se colocó frente a él. Respiró hondo y se concentró.

Diecisiete.

Siendo que toda su vida se basaba en sacarle sonrisas a las personas, ella había investigado mucho al respecto. Diecisiete eran los músculos que, según varios estudios, eran necesarios para poder sonreír. Se necesitaban seis grupos musculares para que la boca se transformara en una sonrisa. Pero se requerían, como mínimo, cinco músculos más para que la sonrisa se extendiera a los ojos. Esa era la clave que diferenciaba una sonrisa verdadera de una falsa o de compromiso. Los ojos. Era algo que simplemente no se podía fingir.

Así que se concentró, y comenzó a pensar en cosas felices. Trató de recordar su primera actuación frente a un público, pensó en su primer video viral, en el primer cheque que recibió a su nombre. Pensamientos que la llenaban de orgullo y que normalmente le levantaban el ánimo. Cerró los ojos y se concentró con todas sus fuerzas. Atrajo todos sus pensamientos positivos y se concentró en ellos. Cuando abrió los ojos, esbozó una sonrisa, y vio su propio rostro en su reflejo.

Inmediatamente le escribió a la señora que la había contactado, disculpándose por no poder asistir a la fiesta de su hijo y recomendándole el servicio de Giggles.

Pasó el resto de la tarde acostada en su cama. Sólo salió de su habitación para cenar. La cena, como últimamente venía sucediendo, fue en completo silencio. Sus padres trataron de hablar con cada una de ellas, preguntándoles acerca de su día, pero ninguna quiso hablar, y ellos tuvieron el tacto suficiente como para no presionarlas. No querían generar nuevos exabruptos ni peleas. Una por una, las chicas terminaron de comer y se levantaron de la mesa, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones. Luan volvió a su habitación y se acostó en su cama.

Eran casi las ocho y media. Luna llegaría en cualquier momento, tocaría su guitarra hasta las nueve, se acostaría, y en veinte minutos ya estaría durmiendo. Debía esperar aproximadamente una hora. Una hora que se haría eterna, como siempre, y durante la cual sus peores pensamientos se apoderarían de ella.

Efectivamente, Luna entró en la habitación unos diez minutos después de Luan. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejó escapar un gran suspiro y se apoyó contra ella, cerrando los ojos y llevando inconscientemente una mano a su pecho. Luan estaba acostada mirando la pared, pero aún así pudo verlo a través del rabillo del ojo. Sabía lo mucho que Luna y el resto de las chicas que sabían acerca de la condición de Lincoln estaban sufriendo tanto como ella. Sabía que todas fingían estar bien puertas para afuera. Pero en la privacidad de sus habitaciones, donde sus hermanas menores no podían verlas, todas se quebraban. Fingir que todo estaba bien les consumía demasiada energía. Debían resistir demasiadas lágrimas, demasiadas emociones.

Luan la tenía fácil. Mientras vistiera su maquillaje de mimo, ninguna de sus hermanas menores se preguntaría por qué no hablaba, o por qué se veía triste. Creerían que era parte de su actuación. Probablemente estarían agradecidas, de hecho; ya no tendrían que soportar sus bromas. Se imaginó a las gemelas, discutiendo en su habitación acerca del silencio de Luan.

— ¿Por qué crees que está actuando tan raro? —Quizás preguntaría Lana.

— ¿Quién sabe? Quizás algún estúpido concurso de mimos —respondería Lola, desinteresada.

—Por lo menos no tenemos que soportar sus malas bromas.

—Ugh, es cierto. Ya era hora de que se callara.

Y las dos probablemente reirían, aliviadas. Cuando eran pequeñas, las gemelas disfrutaban mucho de sus bromas. Encontraban los juegos de palabras muy ingeniosos, entretenidos. Luan comenzó a pensar en aquellas épocas, cuando su familia todavía disfrutaba de sus bromas. Recordaba a todos sus hermanos menores estallando a carcajadas, a sus hermanas mayores sonriendo disimuladamente, tratando de contener la risa. Sobre todo, pensaba en Lincoln. Él, por quien se había iniciado en la comedia. Su único hermano, su pequeña estrellita.

Luna apagó las luces de la habitación. Tomó su guitarra y se sentó en una silla junto a la ventana. Luan estaba mirando hacia la pared, pero se imaginaba la silueta de su hermana, iluminada por la luz de la calle. En cuanto comenzó a escuchar los acordes, Luan cerró los ojos. Luna era su hermana más cercana, la amaba, y aunque ella no era fanática de la música, si lo era de su hermana. Era su fan número uno, y cualquier melodía tocada por Luna era una melodía que ella disfrutaba. Así que mientras la música sonaba y su hermana comenzaba a cantar, Luan trató de dejar de pensar en todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

 _I know it's late but something's on my mind_ (Sé que es tarde, pero hay algo en mi mente)  
 _It couldn't wait, there's never any time_ (No pude esperar, nunca hay tiempo)  
 _'Cause life slips by without a warning_ (Porque la vida se escapa sin aviso)  
 _And I'm tired of ignoring_ (Y estoy cansado de ignorar)  
 _All the space that's between you and I_ (Todo el espacio que está entre tú y yo)

Cuando Luna recurría a canciones lentas de bandas canadienses, era seguro asumir que algo en su interior estaba desmoronándose. Luan podía sentir el sentimiento en la voz de su hermana, el dolor con el que las palabras escapaban de su boca. También sentía la sutil diferencia en su forma de tocar. No golpeaba las cuerdas con energía, sino que dejaba caer su mano, arrastrando sus dedos para hacer sonar su instrumento favorito. Cometía errores en el ritmo, teniendo que gastar pequeñas pero perceptibles fracciones de segundos para poder acomodarse de nuevo. No era común que se equivocara de esa forma, y era terrible escucharla así. Saber que su enérgica hermana estaba ocultando su dolor detrás de las canciones, sin poder dejarse llevar.

Porque por más que la canción fuera lenta y triste, Luan sabía que Luna estaba conteniéndose. Si realmente quería llorar, si en verdad buscaba descargarse, tenía canciones para hacerlo. Esta música era tan sólo una pantalla. Una máscara para disfrazar el dolor.

Una parte de ella quería levantarse, abrazar a Luna y llorar junto a ella. Aprovechar su hombro para perderse en el dolor. Poder quitarse ese peso de encima. Pero no lo hizo. Continuó mirando hacia la pared, tratando de no pensar en nada, de callar a ese molesto grillo que le decía que no tenía por qué sufrir sola, que su vicio nocturno sólo la estaba empeorando. Trató de silenciarlo concentrándose en lo que su hermana seguía cantando.

 _Let's dance around this bedroom_ (Bailemos alrededor de esta habitación) _  
Like we've only got tonight_ (Como si sólo tuviéramos ésta noche) _  
Not about to let you_ (No voy a dejarte...) _  
Go until the morning light_ (...ir hasta la mañana) _  
You can be my whole world_ (Puedes ser todo mi mundo) _  
If I can be your satellite_ (Si yo puedo ser tu satélite)

Cuando en el final del estribillo se equivocó de acorde, dejó de tocar la guitarra. Luan esperó a que continuara tocando, pero sólo podía escuchar los sollozos de Luna.

—No puedo hacerlo… ¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo? —Se preguntaba Luna, en un susurro que Luan sólo podía oír gracias a que la casa estaba excepcionalmente silenciosa.

La entendía. La entendía perfectamente. Estaba teniendo problemas para tocar la guitarra. Sus instrumentos eran prácticamente parte de su cuerpo, y no poder controlar tu propio cuerpo era una sensación horrible que Luan estaba aprendiendo a conocer muy bien. Después de todo, ella seguía sin poder hacerlo, sin poder controlar esos malditos diecisiete músculos…

—No puedo no hacerlo… No puedo…

Luan escuchó a su hermana tomando su guitarra nuevamente, y Luna volvió a tocar acordes, esta vez más espaciados entre ellos.

 _Now I can't sing a love song_ (Ya no puedo cantar una canción de amor)  
 _Like the way it's meant to be_ (De la forma que debe ser)  
 _Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore_ (Supongo que ya no soy tan bueno)  
 _But, baby, that's just me_ (Pero cariño, así soy yo)  
 _Yeah I, will love you, baby_ (Y yo te amaré, cariño)

Elevó su voz para cantar, y Luan escuchó el desgarrador sonido de una voz tratando de mantenerse neutral, de sonar normal, pero tambaleando con el inconfundible esfuerzo de ahogar un sollozo. Una desafinación que no lastimaba el oído, sino el corazón.

 _Always_ (Siempre)  
 _I'll be there, till the stars don't shine_ (Estaré allí hasta que las estrellas no brillen)  
 _'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme_ (Hasta que los cielos estallen y las palabras no rimen)  
 _I know when I die you'll be on my mind_ (Sé que cuando muera estarás en mi mente)  
 _And I'll love you, always_ (Y te amaré, siempre)

La última palabra apenas si pudo entenderse, pues Luna se quebró y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, dejando caer su guitarra sobre el suelo, sin preocuparle que pudiera rayarse o golpearse. Luan la entendía. Ya nada importaba, nada tenía sentido, ella también lo notaba. De repente no le importaban sus juguetes de bromas, sus arañas falsas, el Señor Cocos. Podría vender todo, perder todo, y no le afectaría en lo más mínimo. Sólo había una cosa que le importaba ahora, un tesoro que no cambiaría por nada en el mundo… Excepto por la vida de su hermano, claro está. Un tesoro que era la razón de su insomnio, la razón por la que estaba esperando que Luna se durmiera, su único escape en esta situación aberrante, el único motivo por el cual aún no había caído en la locura.

Durante quince minutos, la habitación permaneció a oscuras, con los silenciosos sollozos de Luna interrumpiendo la monotonía. Finalmente, escuchó que la puerta del armario se abría, y que su hermana mayor se vestía con su pijama. La escuchó acercarse a sus camas, pero en lugar de subir a la suya, Luna se arrodilló junto a la de Luan.

—Luan, por favor, háblame —le pidió, en un susurro.

Luan continuó observando el revoque de la pared, ignorando a su hermana.

—Tú no eres la única que está destruida, hermana. Yo también me estoy cayendo a pedazos. Y verte… Verte así… Esta no eres tú. Este silencio, esta… Esta apatía… Estoy perdiendo a mi hermano —dijo finalmente Luna, su cuerpo y su voz temblando mientras lo decía y sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas sobre la frazada de su hermana menor—. No quiero perder también a mi mejor amiga. Por favor. N-No… No lo soportaría.

Sintió un brazo sobre su hombro, pidiéndole por favor que volteara a verla. Le estaba pidiendo un abrazo, un hombro sobre el cual llorar. Y eso quizás podría dárselo. Pero también le estaba pidiendo que fuera la misma de antes, y eso no lo podía cumplir. Movió su mano y la colocó sobre la de su hermana, apretándola suavemente. Luna levantó la cabeza, habiendo conseguido una reacción por parte de Luan por primera vez desde aquel fatídico lunes, tres días atrás. Pero cuando ella suavemente se quitó la mano de Luna de encima, y se acomodó más cerca de la pared, la rockera sintió un nuevo vacío en su estómago.

—No te culpo —susurró, dolida por ver a su hermana de esa forma—. Entiendo que esta debe ser tu forma de lidiar con todo esto. Cuando me necesites, estaré ahí para ti.

Con cuidado, se puso de pie y subió a su litera. Luan escuchó los resortes del colchón, acomodándose al peso y a la posición de Luna. Durante unos segundos, permanecieron en silencio. Entonces, Luna le habló de nuevo, y por su tono y su ritmo, Luan supo que estaba citando una canción.

— _No more worries, rest your head and go to sleep. Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream_ (No más preocupaciones, descansa y ve a dormir. Quizás algún día despertemos y todo esto sea un sueño).

Ojalá pudiera creerlo.

* * *

Una nueva pesadilla despertó a Lincoln cerca de la medianoche.

Sentado en la cama, con el sudor cayéndole por la frente, llevó rápidamente una mano a su corazón, tratando de calmarlo. Latía muy rápido, y una parte de él estaba aterrado de que fuera porque estaba a punto de fallar y matarlo. Permaneció a la espera, casi con la certeza de que en cualquier momento su vista se nublaría, su cuerpo dejaría de responderle, y caería de bruces al suelo, viendo una luz al final del túnel mientras un coro de ángeles lo llevaba más allá. Pero nada de eso sucedió, y entendió que sólo estaba así por la adrenalina ocasionada al despertarse de un mal sueño.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su almohada otra vez y trató de respirar hondo. Intentó controlarse, pero no pudo evitar dejar escapar un sollozo, sintiendo que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar. Cada noche era peor. Durante el día, lograba mantenerse ocupado, evitaba pensar en todo lo que estaba viviendo. Por ejemplo, aquel jueves había sido uno de los días más interesantes que recordaba haber vivido.

Primero, aquel fatídico desayuno que inició con el pie izquierdo su Operación Despedida. Lynn y Luna peleándose con sus padres, las gemelas peleando entre ellas ante la menor provocación, Lori y Leni tratando de consolarlo sin éxito. Luego pasó toda la mañana junto a su madre, tratando de armar entre los dos algo parecido a un libro.

Llamarlo "novela" sería exagerar. Era más bien una suerte de… memorias. Comentarios de Lincoln acerca de cómo era la vida en una familia tan grande. Habían logrado escribir tres capítulos, cada uno dedicado a un aspecto diferente de la convivencia en una familia tan grande, como sus títulos (muy ingeniosos, según Lincoln) lo indicaban: "Invasoras del Espacio", "Herencias" e "Historia de Dos Mesas". Todos comenzaban con alguna variante de la frase "En una familia tan grande como la mía...", y Lincoln trataba de dejar una enseñanza al final, algún comentario sobre lo que había aprendido gracias a sus hermanas. Podría haber sido una mañana tranquila y agradable, de no ser porque debían parar cada veinte minutos cuando su madre comenzaba a llorar, y Lincoln sólo podía quedarse allí, abrazándola, tratando de calmarla, y de vez en cuando llorando junto a ella.

Cerca del almuerzo, había ido directamente a la casa de Ronnie Anne, tratando de aclarar las cosas con ella. Llegó temprano y fue recibido por Bobby, quien acababa de llegar de la secundaria. Cuando Ronnie Anne llegó, las cosas se pusieron tensas, y se alejó luego de que Ronnie Anne le gritara y le diera una fuerte bofetada. Pero su tarde no terminó allí: un rato después, Ronnie Anne fue a verlo (luego de que Bobby rompiera su promesa y le contara de la condición de Lincoln) y tuvo una fuerte pelea con Lynn. El ruido de sus hermanas gritando había alertado a Lincoln, quien bajó a ver qué era lo que sucedía para encontrarse con su hermana y su amiga intercambiando dolorosos golpes. Logró calmar a Lynn justo a tiempo para evitar que pudiera dañar seriamente a Ronnie Anne. Al separarla, sintió que Lynn se sentía enojada con él, por algún motivo. Supo que algo estaba mal, pero en aquel momento Ronnie Anne estaba en el suelo, herida, y lo único que pudo hacer fue llevarla a su habitación.

Y el resto de la tarde lo había pasado allí, acostado junto a Ronnie Anne en su cama. Durante cerca de dos horas, lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarla. Abrazarla fuerte mientras ella lloraba. No tenía sentido pedirle que no derramara lágrimas por él, sabía que eso sería pedirle demasiado. En estos días había entendido que la gente que lo quería lloraría por él, se lamentaría por su partida. No podía evitar ese dolor. Todo lo que podía hacer era preparar algún tipo de consuelo, tratar de dejarles suficientes recuerdos y memorias como para que pudieran encontrar, entre tantos lamentos, una gota de esperanza, la sensación de que no todo estaba perdido. De que él aún estaba con ellos. No sólo era una forma de hacer sentir mejor a sus seres queridos, sino que, cumpliendo esto, Lincoln también podría acabar con ese miedo suyo de no haber conseguido nada en su vida, de sentir que su paso por este mundo no había sido en vano.

Cuando Ronnie Anne logró calmarse (es decir, se quedó sin lágrimas en sus ojos), iniciaron una conversación en susurros que duró horas. Ronnie Anne se disculpó en todas las formas que el idioma le permitía. Pidió perdón una y otra vez por no haberlo escuchado, por no haberle prestado atención, por haber sido una tonta, por haber supuesto lo peor, por no haberle creído. Y él una y otra vez la perdonó. La perdonó por todo, asegurándole que nada de eso importaba, pero su perdón no parecía alcanzar para que se sintiera mejor. Ronnie Anne se sinceró con Lincoln, y le habló de todos sus miedos. De su inseguridad. Explicó detallada y apasionadamente todo lo que ella opinaba de él, haciéndolo ruborizar en más de una ocasión. Él también le dijo todo lo que le gustaba de ella, y pasaron el resto de la tarde conociéndose, conociendo esa faceta que cada uno trataba de ocultar, los secretos que sólo ellos conocían.

El desgaste emocional de aquella tarde fue tanto que, luego de que Ronnie Anne volviera a su casa, Lincoln cenó e inmediatamente se acostó en su habitación. Trató de dormir, pero en la soledad de su habitación, sin nada que hacer ni con qué distraerse, sus pensamientos se tornaban insoportables. No podía pensar en cosas agradables. No podía dejar la mente en blanco. Cada vez que apoyaba la cabeza contra la almohada, pensaba en lo que estaba por venir, y eso le quitaba el sueño.

En aquel momento, tras su pesadilla, sabía que le costaría horrores volver a dormirse. No sólo porque estaba agitado y cubierto en sudor, sino porque su mente había comenzado a pensar en todo lo que él quería olvidar. Resignado a otra maldita noche sin descansar, decidió levantarse e ir al baño a tomar una ducha.

Tomó su toalla, unas prendas limpias, y salió de su habitación. Apenas puso un pie en el oscuro pasillo, notó la luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Lisa y Lily. Curioso, se acercó y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

— ¿Lisa? —Susurró, asomando la cabeza dentro de la habitación— ¿Estás despierta?

No quería despertar a Lily, quien dormía plácidamente en su cuna. Su atención se dirigió automáticamente a la pantalla encendida de la computadora, de donde provenía aquella luz. Luego miró hacia la cama de Lisa, totalmente arreglada y sin una niña de cuatro años durmiendo allí. Preocupado, paseó su mirada por la habitación, hasta que sus ojos vieron una figura en la oscuridad. La vio acostada en el suelo, usando un libro abierto como almohada. Lincoln suspiró y dejó sus cosas en el suelo. Mientras se acercaba a su hermana menor, volvió a fijarse en la computadora.

SINTETIZANDO ENZIMA: 62% COMPLETADO

Se detuvo en seco por un instante. ¿Sintetizando? Había leído demasiados cómics como para desconocer lo que eso significaba. ¿Podría ser que…? No. No, no podía permitirse creer eso. No debía esperanzarse. Él iba… Ya estaba decidido. Era lo que tenía que ser. Debía aceptarlo.

Con cuidado, alzó a su pequeña hermana. Ella se movió ligeramente en su sueño, pero él la sostuvo contra su pecho y se balanceó ligeramente sobre sus pies, para calmarla. Funcionó. Dejó de moverse y se acurrucó en sus brazos, con una sonrisa. Lincoln se movió hacia la cama de la pequeña y se sentó. Con mucha delicadeza y cuidado, le quitó las gafas y las colocó en la mesa de luz cercana. También le quitó su suéter, dejándolo en un taburete cercano. La recostó en su cama y con cuidado la cubrió con su frazada. Lisa murmuró algo acerca de la membrana plasmática, pero continuó durmiendo.

Lincoln se quedó allí durante algunos minutos, observando a su hermanita menor. Acarició su cabello, tratando de no despertarla. Había intentado quedarse despierta, probablemente investigando y tratando de encontrar una cura para él. Había decidido dejarla intentar, porque sabía que Lisa se sentiría increíblemente culpable si no lo hacía. Pero si no lograba curarlo… No se podía imaginar la reacción de su pequeña hermana.

Queriendo acabar con esta noche lo antes posible, volvió a tomar sus cosas y se dirigió al baño. Necesitaba una ducha que calmara sus nervios.

* * *

Tras una ducha de diez minutos, Lincoln volvía caminando por el pasillo rumbo a su habitación, para tratar de dormir. Pero cuando pasó por las escaleras, le pareció oír un ruido. Se detuvo y miró hacia la planta baja. Todo parecía estar normal, pero definitivamente oía algo. Parecían voces, pero el sonido era muy bajo como para poder entenderlo. Quizás eran sus padres. ¿Pero qué hacían despiertos a esta hora?

Podría haberlo ignorado, haberse dirigido hacia su habitación, acostarse, y olvidarse de todo, pero los tumores que lo estaban matando le habían generado un déficit de atención e hiperactividad. Así que comenzó a bajar los escalones, procurando no hacer ningún ruido para no alertar a sus padres o a quien fuera que estuviera abajo. Era difícil no hacer ruido, con el patético estado de las maderas que formaban la escalera, pero él era un maestro del sigilo y el espionaje. Llegó al hall de entrada con la certeza de que habría podido burlar a un sensor de movimiento. Ahora que estaba allí, podía ver que la televisión estaba prendida, y que había alguien sentado en el sofá, cubierta con una frazada.

No eran sus padres, así que debía tratarse de alguna de sus hermanas. Estuvo a punto de llamarla, para ver quien era, pero decidió no darse a conocer. No aún. Aprovechando que la alfombra amortiguaba sus pasos, caminó junto a la pared, tratando de rodear el sofá. Cuando pudo acercarse unos pasos, la luz de la televisión ilumino una gran cola de caballo.

Luan.

Lincoln se detuvo. Desde su última visita al hospital, Luan no le había hablado. Hasta donde él sabía, no había hablado con nadie. Sus únicas palabras hasta ahora habían sido unas hirientes declaraciones contra Lynn, de las cuales la deportista todavía parecía resentirse. La veía con su maquillaje de mimo, y de todas sus hermanas, ella y Lynn eran las únicas con las cuales todavía no había podido pasar algo de tiempo. Había encontrado algunos momentos para hablar con Lori y Leni. Luna se acercaba normalmente después de la cena para revisarlo. Sus hermanas menores continuaban jugando con él y pidiéndole que interviniera en discusiones como siempre. Pero sus dos hermanas inmediatamente mayores parecían decididas a evitarlo. Lynn lo evitaba activamente, alejándose de él y pidiéndole que la dejara en paz. Pero Luan… Ella simplemente desaparecía.

Ahogó un suspiro, para que no lo escuchara. Tenía que hablar con ella. Tenía su teoría acerca de lo que estaba sucediéndole, y sabía qué podía decirle para hacerla sentir mejor. Era la ocasión perfecta: nadie los molestaría, tenían la sala de estar para ellos solos, podían tener una conversación privada sin que nadie se enterara. Era un alivio que ella se hubiera quedando despierta haciendo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Lincoln finalmente decidió mirar hacia la pantalla, y se llevó una agradable sorpresa. Se veía a sí mismo, un poco más joven, vestido de vaquero, corriendo por el parque de su casa persiguiendo a Lynn y Luna, las dos vestidas como indias. Ellas hacían sus gritos de guerra de Sioux, corriendo alrededor del árbol, con sus tomahawks de plástico en el aire y las plumas en sus cabellos moviéndose con el viento. Lincoln tenia un revólver de juguete y una soga. Hacía ruidos de disparos y lanzaba la soga contra sus hermanas, tratando de atraparlas, pero las dos se movían rápidamente, evitándolo y riendo. Lincoln también reía. Se veía adorable, tan pequeño y con un disfraz tan detallado.

Lincoln recordó aquellos días, había sido hace un par de años, cuando él tenía nueve. Su padre le había comprado aquel disfraz de vaquero que él tanto le había pedido, y para que sus hermanas no se pusieran celosas y todos pudieran jugar juntos, su madre había preparado trajes de indias para todas ellas. Habían pasado meses jugando al vaquero y las indas, hasta que eventualmente se aburrieron del juego.

— _¡Necesitamos refuerzos!_ —Gritó Luna en el video, elevando su tomahawk como si estuviera realizando una llamada ritual.

De la nada, las dos gemelas se lanzaron contra Lincoln desde atrás, derribándolo.

— _¡Lo tenemos, lo tenemos!_ —Gritaban ambas, sosteniendo sus brazos mientras Lincoln luchaba por liberarse.

— _¡Suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir, salvajes!_ —Se quejaba él, aunque con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Lynn y Luna enseguida se acercaron a ayudar a sus hermanas menores, y entre las cuatro, pronto lograron inmovilizar a Lincoln y atarlo con su propia soga.

— _¡Lo tenemos!_ —Gritó Lana, victoriosa. Pronto todas las hermanas comenzaron a realizar la danza ritual de la victoria (que consistía en ir moviéndose de a saltitos levantando sus brazos en el aire) alrededor de Lincoln.

— _¡Aléjense!_ —Se quejó Lincoln, tratando de escapar del agarre de la soga— _¡No se acerquen! ¡Me contagiarán sus gérmenes de chica!_

Ante aquellas palabras, todas se detuvieron.

— _Tienes nueve hermanas, ya eres inmune a los gérmenes de chica_ —le dijo Lola, como si fuera obvio.

— _Oh, es que él no habla de los gérmenes que le contagiamos por tocarlo_ —dijo Luna, con una sonrisa malvada.

— _¡Sí, todavía podemos contagiarlo golpeándolo!_ —Agregó Lynn, acariciando con cariño su hacha de juguete.

— _No_ —la detuvo Luna, arrodillándose junto a la cabeza de su hermano— _._ _Hay algo de lo que el pequeño Lincoln no se puede cuidar todavía: ¡besitos de chicas!_

Y agachándose, Luna le dio un beso en la frente. Lincoln sonrió, pero enseguida cerró los ojos y comenzó a retorcerse.

— _¡No hagas eso!_ —Dijo, aunque girando su cabeza para ofrecer mejor su mejilla. Luna rápidamente le besó la mejilla, riendo ante el falso grito de dolor que él dejó escapar.

Pronto las gemelas ocuparon el lugar de Luna, llenando el rostro de Lincoln de pequeños besos, e incluso Lynn se sumó al juego, riendo mientras Lincoln gritaba, diciendo que quemaba.

El verdadero Lincoln, el del presente, sonrió y rió para sus adentros. A veces extrañaba la inocencia de cuando era más joven. Ver aquel video le trajo memorias que creía olvidadas, y sintió una agradable sensación en su pecho, como si acabara de beber una taza de chocolate caliente en una fría tarde de invierno.

Sin embargo, aquella calidez se desvaneció tan pronto como llegó en cuanto escuchó que Luan lloraba. Sus sollozos se escuchaban amortiguados, como si tuviera una almohada contra su boca. Pero no podía ocultar todo el sonido, como tampoco podía disimular las convulsiones de sus hombros. Lincoln dio un paso hacia delante, pero su hermana se puso de pie y se acercó a la videocasetera. Quitó la cinta y colocó otra que sacó de una caja de cartón sobre la mesa ratona, una caja que Lincoln no había notado hasta entonces. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, sin mirar atrás, sin percatarse de que Lincoln estaba allí.

Esta cinta era mucho más actual, y Lincoln la recordó de inmediato. Era una grabación de uno de los shows que ambos habían realizado como parte del negocio de entretenimiento de Luan, en una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil. El video mostraba a Luan tratando de hacer una broma, pero en eso Lincoln aparecía de la nada y se resbalaba con una cáscara de banana que él mismo había puesto ahí segundos antes. Con su exagerada caída, todos los niños comenzaron a reír. Lincoln por primera vez pudo ver la cara de Luan mientras él, actuando como un niño inmaduro, trataba de robarle el protagonismo. En el video se la veía claramente molesta. No le gustaba para nada.

Pero la Luan que estaba sentada en el sofá comenzó a llorar más fuerte, cubriendo su rostro con un cojín y desahogándose allí. Lincoln no pudo soportarlo más. Rodeó el sofá y se sentó junto a su hermana.

—Luan —la llamó.

Su hermana se sobresaltó al escuchar su voz y sentir el nuevo peso en el sofá. Todo su cuerpo tembló, y por un segundo dejó de llorar y respirar. Lentamente, bajó el cojín que ocultaba su rostro, revelando algunos mechones de cabello que se habían escapado de su cola de caballo, pero más importante aún, revelando unos ojos que rompieron el corazón de Lincoln. No sólo por el hecho de que un torrente de lágrimas caía de ellos, sino porque las ojeras y el cansancio que se veía en ellos era desgarrador.

—Luan —repitió, sin saber qué decir.

Los labios de su hermana comenzaron a temblar, y ella sólo atinó a colocar sus rodillas contra su pecho y esconder su cabeza entre sus brazos, como si quisiera volverse pequeña y desaparecer. Lincoln trató de acercarse, pero ella retrocedió hasta la otra punta del sofá. Él suspiró. Necesitaba pensar en qué hacer. Su vista se dirigió a la caja llena de cintas de video. Acercando con su pie la mesa ratona, tomó la caja y observó su contenido. Debían ser más de cincuenta cintas, todas sobre él. _"Cumpleaños de Lincoln", "Lincoln jugando con su barrilete nuevo", "Travesuras de Lincoln, vol. IV", "Lincoln cantando", "Lincoln rompiendo cosas", "Lincoln disculpándose", "Lincoln durmiendo, edición adorable"_ … Volteó a ver a su hermana, y comprendió qué estaba haciendo allí abajo a esas horas de la noche.

Tomó el video acerca de su barrilete, y lo colocó en la videocasetera. Esperó a que todo estuviera listo, y puso play. Se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, dejando un espacio entre él y su hermana.

El video consistía en un Lincoln de seis años corriendo en el parque, tratando de remontar un barrilete anaranjado con una cola roja. No se veía a nadie más, y todo lo que se escuchaba era su risa de niño, divirtiéndose como nunca. Vio que Luan levantaba la cabeza para ver la pantalla, pero no quiso molestarla todavía. Dejó pasar unos minutos en silencio, hasta que escuchó un nuevo sollozo.

— ¿Tú filmaste todo esto? —Preguntó, suavemente.

Sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, Luan asintió.

—Son muchos videos. Muchas horas de filmación —comentó.

Ella asintió de nuevo.

— ¿Esto es todo… todo lo que tienes sobre mí?

Unos segundos de silencio.

—No.

— ¿Hay más?

—T-Tengo… Al menos s-seis cajas más —admitió finalmente, en un susurro quebrado.

Lincoln levantó las cejas, impresionado.

—No sabía que tenías tanto. ¿Sobre cada uno de nosotros?

Luan se movió incómoda en su asiento, y sus brazos abrazaron sus piernas con más fuerza, apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

—T-Tú… No tengo tanto sobre el r-resto de las c-chicas…

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó, casi inaudiblemente, inclinándose hacia su hermana.

Nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de los ojos de Luan. Todo su cuerpo tembló mientras sollozó un par de veces, tratando de encontrar su voz.

— ¡Porque te amo más, tonto! —Dijo finalmente, con los ojos cerrados tratando de mantener las lágrimas atrapadas— ¡Porque tú me hiciste quien soy! ¡Gracias a ti descubrí mi propósito!

Lincoln se odió a sí mismo, pero no pudo evitar sentirse halagado. Una pequeña parte de él se sintió extremadamente feliz de que su hermana le dijera algo tan lindo como eso. Pero era imposible ponerse contento, o que aquella emoción durara más de un instante. Viéndola llorar de esa manera, sólo pudo sentirse miserable.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Le preguntó.

—Yo no… Yo no tenía nada —comenzó a explicar, aunque era difícil entender lo que decía mientras sollozaba y respiraba por la boca—. No sabía cantar, no era buena en los deportes, no era bonita… Y un día te hice reír, y… Y yo… Entendí que tenía un don. Podía hacer reír a la gente. Tú me hiciste dar cuenta de eso. Tú me inspiraste. Y ahora… Ahora tú… Estás…

Estalló en un nuevo llanto, y Lincoln se preguntó cómo sus padres no se despertaban ante tal alboroto. Quizás era sólo porque él estaba junto a ella, y quizás era que le parecía tan terrible escucharla llorar que lo sentía más fuerte de lo que en verdad era. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Luan continuó.

— ¡Vas a morir! ¡Eres mi hermanito, y vas a morir! ¡Y yo… Ya no puedo seguir con esto! ¡Ya no puedo hacer reír! ¿Cómo podría? ¿Cómo podría reír, si la risa que más amo ya no está más? —Hubo una larga pausa, donde trató de continuar hablando pero el llanto la ahogaba y no la dejaba hacerse entender— Yo… Tú… ¡Tú no deberías morir! ¿Por qué tú? ¿Justamente tú? ¡Nuestro único hermano! Debería… ¡Debería haber sido alguna de nosotras!

— ¡LUAN! —Gritó Lincoln, horrorizado ante lo que acababa de escuchar. No le importó si sus padres se despertaban, si sus hermanas se despertaban, o si el viejo Grouse se despertaba.

— ¡Debería haber sido yo! ¡Tendría que ser yo! —Continuó lamentándose ella.

— ¡Luan, cállate! —Le dijo Lincoln, poniéndose de pie y colocándose frente a su hermana— ¡No digas eso!

—T-T-Tú eres especial… Tú e-eres… Te necesitamos.

— ¡Yo no soy más especial que ninguna de ustedes!

—Tú eres nuestro hermanito… Nadie más que tú podría soportarnos a todas. Lori es la única que puede controlarnos, Leni es sumamente amable, Luna, Lynn y Lucy son muy talentosas, Lana puede arreglar lo que sea, Lola gana todos los concursos de belleza en los que participa, Lisa es una genio, Lily seguramente será genial en lo que haga…

—Y tú eres una increíble… —comenzó Lincoln.

—...y yo sólo soy una broma. Una bufona. Sólo sirvo para hacer chistes y para que se rían de mí. _De mí_ , no _conmigo_. Soy el hazmerreír de la escuela. No tengo amigos. Soy una perdedora, inútil, buena para nada chica de catorce años, si alguien en esta familia debiera morir, entonces…

Sonó peor de lo que fue. El eco resonó dentro de la sala de estar, pero Lincoln estaba tranquilo de que su bofetada no le había causado mucho dolor a su hermana. Sólo quería hacerla callar, y lo había logrado. Ella lo miraba perpleja, con una mezcla de asombro y algo de miedo.

—Luan, no quiero escucharte que digas eso nunca más —dijo Lincoln, con calma y severidad. Aprovechando que él estaba de pie y ella sentada en el sofá, lo cual los dejaba a ambos con los ojos al mismo nivel, tomó el rostro de su hermana con sus manos, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas, limpiando los rastros de lágrimas. —No quiero que creas ni por un minuto ninguna de esas cosas que dijiste.

Sus labios se separaron como para hablar, pero él negó con la cabeza y no la dejó comenzar.

—Estás equivocada, estás estúpidamente equivocada si crees que tú sólo eres una… una broma andante, o algo así. Tú eres más que eso. Tú eres una chica que nunca se da por vencida. Cuando te pones un objetivo, como que alguien caiga en una de tus bromas, no te detienes hasta conseguirlo. Eres una chica que ha ganado más competencias de las que una persona común puede soñar a tener. ¿Dices que no tienes talento? ¡Tú debes dominar más de quince disciplinas! Malabares, monociclo, ventriloquia, mimologia… no, em… mimaje… bueno, eres una excelente mimo, puedes editar videos, realizas stand-up… ¡Tienes decenas de talentos!

—P-Pero…

—No sólo eso, sino que con catorce años ganas más que muchos adolescentes con empleos de medio tiempo. Tu negocio de fiestas infantiles es un éxito en la ciudad, y tienes un canal de YouTube con más de cincuenta mil seguidores.

—Eso no…

—Pero por sobre todas las cosas —volvió a interrumpirla—, tú eres mi hermana. Mi hermana mayor. Y cada vez que te he necesitado, cada vez que me he sentido mal, triste, enfermo o preocupado, tú siempre has estado ahí. Siempre me has levantado el ánimo, y siempre has logrado sacarme una sonrisa cuando más la necesitaba. Por eso te amo… Por eso te amamos todos. Porque tú eres más que una bromista. Tú eres alegría. Tú eres felicidad. La risa es el remedio del alma, y tú eres la doctora de nuestros corazones. Nunca dejes de reír. Nunca dejes de hacer reír.

Luan continuó llorando, pero tenía sus ojos fijos en Lincoln. Él trató de mantenerse serio, de que su rostro se viera determinado, para que no hubiera ningún gesto que pudiera hacer creer a Luan que no estaba siendo cien por ciento sincero. Él creía de corazón todas y cada una de las palabras que le dijo, y esperaba que ella lo entendiera. Quiso mantenerse serio, pero sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para evitar llorar junto a su hermana.

Los brazos de Luan liberaron sus piernas y tentativamente se acercaron a Lincoln. Se detuvieron a centímetros de él, como si temiera lastimarlo si lo tocaba. Él le sonrió, y acaricio suavemente la mejilla donde la había golpeado. Ante aquel gesto, Luan perdió cualquier duda que tuviera. Sus brazos rodearon a Lincoln y suavemente lo acercó hacia ella. Se recostó contra el respaldo del sofá y sentó a Lincoln en su regazo. Lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a llorar, más fuerte que nunca, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de él, y acariciándole el cabello suavemente con su mano derecha.

Lincoln se dejó llevar. Abrazó también a su hermana (cosa complicada, siendo que estaba de costado contra ella y apenas si podía moverse entre sus brazos) y se permitió llorar.

—Lo siento —le dijo Luan, llorando—. Estos días… Estuve evitándote porque… porque no quería que las chicas me vieran llorar, y yo… No puedo… Cada vez que te veo…

—Está bien, está bien —le aseguró Lincoln, usando la blusa de su hermana para secarse las lágrimas de su rostro, cosa que a ella no le importó en absoluto—. Debería haber hablado contigo antes. No tenía idea… De que pensaras todas esas cosas sobre ti. Debería haberlo visto antes, podría haber…

—Basta —se quejó ella, abrazándolo más fuerte aún—. Deja de culparte por todo. Tú no has hecho nada malo. Tú… Tú eres…

No pudo terminar la frase. Sólo continuó abrazándolo, acariciándolo, queriéndolo. Y el mensaje fue recibido claramente por Lincoln.

—Lincoln —comenzó Luan, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse—. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho por todo lo que te he hecho.

— ¿De qué estás…?

—Mis bromas —lo interrumpió ella, sollozando dolorosamente—. Me he pasado de la raya demasiadas veces. Te he avergonzado, te he hecho sentir mal, te he… Por Dios, ¡he llegado a lastimarte!

—No tienes que…

—Siempre creí que era divertido —volvió a interrumpirlo—. Pero ahora… Ahora pienso que tú… Vas a m-m-orir… y no p-puedo dejar de pensar que lo único que he hecho contigo en estos últimos cinco años ha sido hacerte bromas. No sólo contigo, con toda la familia, pero tú… Tú vas a… y yo no podré arreglar eso. No puedo deshacer todos estos años, no puedo… ¡no puedo tener eso!

Una señaló a la televisión, y Lincoln volteó para ver a qué se refería. Era la misma cinta del barrilete, pero Lincoln ya no estaba solo. Leni y Lori estaban junto a él. Lori corría con él cargado sobre sus hombros para que tuviera más altura, y Leni corría detrás del barrilete, soplando desde abajo para tratar de darle mayor altura. Los tres reían y sonreían, felices, sin ninguna preocupación.

—No tengo esos momentos contigo —dijo Luan, volviendo a su modo de llanto total—. Yo siempre estuve filmando. Tengo decenas de videos acerca de ti divirtiéndote con todas nuestras hermanas. Pero ni uno conmigo. Y yo… Todo lo que hice fue molestarte, a ti y a todas, con mis estúpidas bromas, cansándolos y… y… Y ahora no sé qué hacer.

Lincoln la escuchó con atención. Entendió por todo lo que su hermana estaba pasando, y dejó que se expresara. Principalmente, para que pudiera sacarse esas cosas de encima, para que pudiera descargarse, pero también para tener tiempo en pensar qué decirle.

—Luan, tú no nos molestas —comenzó, girando dentro del abrazo de su hermana para poder verla a los ojos—. Jamás podrías molestarnos. Ya te lo dije te amamos. Es sólo…

Ante aquel _"es sólo"_ , Luan contuvo la respiración, y sus ojos, desenfocados por las lágrimas, miraron a Lincoln con miedo, preparándose para lo peor. Eso lo asustó, pero también le dio el coraje que necesitaba para animarla, porque le dolía ver esa mirada en su hermana, y haría todo lo posible para ayudarla. Respiró hondo y volvió a mirarla, más decidido que nunca.

—Es sólo que nos hemos acostumbrado a ti. Nos has hecho reír tantas veces, durante tanto tiempo, que no sólo has elevado la vara, sino que ya nos tienes acostumbrados que digas o hagas alguna broma. Es decir, piensa en tu canal de YouTube: tienes cincuenta mil personas que ven tus videos y se divierten. ¡O cuando actúas en tus fiestas infantiles, hasta los adultos se ríen! Eso es porque tú _eres_ graciosa, eres muy graciosa. Ya no generas ese efecto en nosotros porque ya sabemos lo genial que eres, y no nos sorprende cuando lo haces. Piensa en Lynn, a ninguno nos sorprende cuando vuelve a casa con un nuevo trofeo de primer lugar, o cuando Lola gana un nuevo concurso. ¿Entiendes?

Luan asintió suavemente, tratando de desviar la mirada al suelo, pero Lincoln no la dejó hacerlo.

—Luan… Quizás… Quizás podría hacerte bien que bajaras… que redujeras la frecuencia de tus bromas —dijo Lincoln, tratando de sonar amable y compasivo.

—S-Sí —dijo ella, con un hilo de voz—. Yo… Te prometo que d-dejaré de hacer…

—No —la interrumpió—, no que dejes de hacer bromas. A ti te encantan, y nadie puede pedirte que no hagas lo que te gusta. Sólo te pido que de vez en cuando, dejes tus bromas de lado, y pasa tiempo con nuestras hermanas no como Luan "Out" Loud, la mejor comediante del mundo, sino como Luan, la hermosa, divertida y sensible chica que eres, y que todos tanto queremos.

Ella dejó escapar un gemido de tristeza, y volvió a enredar a Lincoln en un abrazo.

—Dios, te amo tanto —dijo ella.

—Yo también me amo.

Lenta, muy lentamente, Lincoln levantó la cabeza, mirando a Luan con una sonrisa. El rostro de su hermana no tenía precio. Aún con las lágrimas en sus mejillas, esa cara de total sorpresa era una vista maravillosa para Lincoln. Durante unos segundos, fue como si la mente de Luan tratara de corroborar que había escuchado bien. ¿Su hermano menor acababa de hacer una broma? ¿Una broma en un momento tan íntimo?

— ¿Entiendes? —Agregó Lincoln, provocativamente.

Luan continuó mirándolo durante algunos segundos, y luego su rostro se transformó en una gran sonrisa. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa, una carcajada ahogada en medio del llanto. Él también comenzó a reír, feliz por ver a su hermana sonriendo una vez más. Los dos continuaron riendo durante algunos minutos, hasta que ella se calmó. Continuaba llorando, pero Lincoln tenía la impresión de que ya no eran lágrimas de tristeza, sino de felicidad.

—Definitivamente te amo —dijo ella, casi sin aire.

—Y yo a ti.

— ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías dormir aquí? ¿Conmigo? —Preguntó Luan, ruborizándose un poco. Hacía años que no dormía junto a Lincoln.

—Nada me haría más feliz en este momento.

Ella se recostó a lo largo del sofá, con su espalda contra el respaldo, y Lincoln ocupó su lugar frente a ella, acostado en posición fetal, dejando que su hermana lo rodeara con sus brazos. Luego de que ambos se cubrieran con la frazada, Lincoln sintió la mano de Luan buscando la suya. Cuando la encontró, dejó que ella interlazara sus dedos con los de él. Con la tranquila respiración de su hermana sobre su cabeza, Lincoln largó un gran suspiro.

Pensó en hablarle sobre algunos de los proyectos que tenía en su lista de objetivos para la Operación Despedida, sobre los que la involucraban a ella. Uno de esos proyectos era sumamente importante, y necesitaría iniciarlo cuanto antes. Pero Lincoln se encontró a sí mismo con la agradable sensación de no querer pensar.

Abrazado por su hermana, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara, y pocos después entró en un pacífico sueño. Esa noche no volvió a tener pesadillas.

* * *

.

.

 _Sólo me gustaría aclarar que esto que acabamos de leer no es todo lo que veremos de Luan. Cada hermana tendrá un capítulo, pero su desarrollo no se limita únicamente a lo que suceda en ellos. Este capítulo sirve para tener una mirada introspectiva en las motivaciones y en la psique de Luan. Lincoln ha logrado calmarla un poco, pero esto no quiere decir que ella a partir de ahora será la misma de siempre, o que todavía no tenga cosas por aprender. Todavía hay tela que cortar con respecto a ella._

 _El próximo capítulo será protagonizado por una hermana que no es rubia. Así que hay cinco opciones. Trataré de tenerlo listo cuanto antes, obviamente, pero tengo ganas de escribir algún OS de Navidad, así que dudo que les traiga un cap en una semana (mi promesa de caps semanales sólo duró una semana, jajaja, qué desastre)._

 _Muchas gracias a todos por seguir con esta historia. Me parece adecuado mencionar que estamos por el 55-60% del fic._

 _Un saludo a todos._


	12. Culpa de nadie

_Jojojo, ¡Papá Noel (Santa Claus para los internacionales) les trae un capítulo de regalo para esta Navidad!_

 _Acabo de subir también una pequeña historia de Navidad que les recomiendo, llamada "El Santa Secreto". Una linda y cálida historia navideña._

 _Hay algo que quiero decir, y trataré de ser breve, porque de por sí el cap es bastante largo:_

 _Es acerca del capítulo anterior. Leí muchos comentarios (sobre todo en la versión en inglés) acerca de Luan y el tratamiento que le di en la historia. Como aclaré en algunas ocasiones, ese es mi headcanon de ella, y está perfecto si ustedes tienen otra idea de ella, sobre sus amigos y su popularidad en la escuela. Son distintas miradas del personaje y su trasfondo, me parece genial que no todos la veamos igual. Y cuando dice que "ama a más a Lincoln", pues… Yo no subestimo a los lectores (aunque hace un par de capítulos les refregué el simbolismo por la cara), y estoy convencido de que todos ustedes comprenden que lo que un personaje dice es consecuencia del contexto, de sus emociones, de lo que está sucediendo a nivel general y en cada escena en particular. Pero si necesitan la "Palabra de Dios", mi opinión es que Lincoln es el hermano favorito de todas… porque es su único hermano. No se puede comparar el cariño que le tienen a Lincoln con el cariño que le tienen a Lola, porque Lincoln es diferente. El capítulo "One of the boys" muestra lo extremadamente preocupadas que se ponen cuando le pasa algo._

 _De todas formas, como dije, está en ustedes darle las connotaciones que cada uno quiera. No los subestimo, considero que son muy listos. En este cap, por ejemplo, hay un personaje que miente, y es bastante evidente que miente. Pero no les ando señalando con el dedo "OIGAN, MIREN, ESTO ES MENTIRA PORQUE LO QUE DIJO AQUÍ SE CONTRADICE CON...", dejo que ustedes hagan las observaciones y descubran dónde el personaje comete un error._

 _Ah, y un pequeño detalle que me llena de orgullo: ¡Réquiem por un Loud ha superado los 200 reviews! ¡Abran la sidra, carajo, y brindemos!_

 _Como siempre, gracias a todos por seguirme hasta este punto. Quiero agradecer al comentador más rápido del viejo oeste **Fipe2** , a **GamesLOL** , a mi buen amigo **Slash Torrance** , a mi compatriota **MontanaHatsune92** , a mi querida **Adriana-Valkyrie** , a **SoryesV** , a **zero003** , al único, inigualable e increíble **Phantom1812** , a **LadyBunnybell** , a **supertotitoti** , al excelente artista **Julex93** , a **Iv Anhell** , a **nahuelvera2** , a **CaritaFeliz** , a **Aquiles Vaesa** , al **anon** , a las siempre bienvenidas críticas de **jva98** (no es que no quiera parar con el drama… ¡es que no se puede detener una vez que empieza! ;-; ), a **J Nagera** , a **JB-Defalt** , a **metaltony** , a los siempre atractivos e interesantes análisis de **Sir Crocodile222** , al pervertido **xXnobu16Xx** , al invitado anónimo, a **sombra02,** a **Lucy** , a **james anderson** y a **pirata**._

 _¡Todos a bordo del tren de los feels!_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 12:  
Culpa de nadie.**

 **.**

—Hijo.

Lincoln gruñó algo incomprensible y se acurrucó aún más contra aquella cómoda almohada que lo envolvía. Sentía calidez, protección, seguridad. Estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones placenteras, acrecentadas por la hermosa nebulosa del sueño.

—Lincoln, levántate.

Cuando una mano comenzó a moverlo suavemente por el hombro, Lincoln finalmente abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que notó fue que su padre estaba tratando de despertarlo. Inmediatamente reconoció también que no estaba en su habitación, sino acostado en el sofá. Y lo tercero que notó fue que no era una almohada lo que lo envolvía sino su hermana Luan. Las memorias de la noche anterior volvieron a él, e inconscientemente se acomodó un poco más contra ella. Tras aquella intensa charla, Luan le había pedido que durmiera allí con ella. Recordó que se habían acostado con su espalda contra ella, tomados de la mano. Durante la noche, sin embargo, Luan había cruzados sus brazos sobre el pecho de Lincoln, abrazándolo como si estuviera evitando que alguien se lo llevara.

Lo cual, de hecho, era el caso.

—Lincoln, ¿me escuchas? —Preguntó su padre, susurrando.

Lincoln se refregó el dorso de la mano sobre sus ojos y dejó escapar un gran bostezo. Cuando finalmente recuperó el uso de su garganta, respondió.

— ¿Qué hora es? —Le preguntó a su padre.

—Son las seis y veinte. Lincoln, ¿está todo bien?

— ¿A qué… a qué te refieres? —Dijo, mientras volvía a bostezar. Su padre trataba de iniciar una conversación, pero su cuerpo le pedía que volviera a dormir cuanto antes. Había tenido la mejor noche de sueño que podía recordar, y necesitaba continuar descansando.

— ¿Pasó algo a la noche? ¿Por qué Luan y tú están durmiendo aquí?

Aún en su confundido y cansado estado, comprendió la preocupación de su padre.

—Me desperté para… para ir al baño, y Luan estaba aquí.

— ¿A qué hora?

—No lo sé… ¿Medianoche? ¿Una de la mañana?

— ¿Y qué estaba…?

—Ella está bien —lo interrumpió, cerrando los ojos y colocando su mano sobre el brazo de Luan—. Sólo estaba… confundida.

Su padre no habló durante algunos segundos, cosa que él tomó como una invitación a continuar durmiendo. Estaba a punto de rendirse ante el llamado de Morfeo cuando su padre volvió a moverlo, regresándolo al aburrido mundo de la realidad.

—Lincoln, es viernes, Luan tiene que ir a la escuela.

—Ella no quiere ir —murmuró.

—Tiene que —contestó su padre, mientras delicadamente retiró los brazos de Luan de su agarre sobre su hermano menor.

Ella gruñó en disconformidad, y sus brazos trataron de cerrarse sobre él de nuevo, pero el señor Lynn tomó a su hijo en brazos y lo cargó.

— ¿Qué…? —Preguntó Lincoln, abriendo los ojos nuevamente.

—Shh… Te llevaré a tu habitación —le dijo su padre, mientras comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la escalera.

Demasiado cansado como para quejarse, sólo atinó a dirigir una última mirada a Luan. Continuaba durmiendo, pero su mano izquierda se movía lentamente sobre el espacio vacío del sofá, buscando algo que ya no estaba allí.

Mientras subían los escalones, Lincoln cerró los ojos y dejó que su padre lo cargara. Confundido, en un extraño estado entre el sueño y la vigilia, comenzó a recordar imágenes de su infancia, recuerdos de él quedándose dormido en cualquier lugar de la casa y de su padre cargándolo hasta su cama. A veces incluso sólo fingía estar dormido para que lo llevara hasta su habitación sin tener que caminar. Su sueño y la realidad se mezclaban, sin que él pudiera distinguir entre ambos. Por un momento él era un niño y su padre colocaba a Bun-Bun sobre su pecho para protegerlo de las pesadillas, y de repente su padre, con mucho menos cabello, lo cubría con sus frazadas en su habitación y le daba un beso en la frente, mientras Lincoln sentía algunas gotas caer sobre su rostro. Lo más extraño es que no parecía que estuviera lloviendo.

La confusión no duró mucho más, pues tan sólo un par de respiraciones más tarde Lincoln volvió a caer presa del sueño.

Cuando finalmente volvió a abrir sus ojos, el reloj de su habitación le decía que eran casi las diez de la mañana. Se sentó en su cama y comenzó a desperezarse. Inmediatamente recordó dónde y con quién había pasado la noche, y cómo había llegado a su cama. Una parte de él se sintió mal por no haber desayunado junto a su familia, pero por otro lado, sentía que había rejuvenecido cinco años en una noche. No había vuelto a despertarse sobresaltado por ninguna pesadilla, sino que de hecho había tenido sueños muy cálidos y placenteros.

Poniéndose de pie con un nuevo ánimo, rápidamente tomó uno de sus marcadores y se dirigió a su calendario. Tachó el jueves, el día que había pasado, por lo que aún le quedaban nueve antes de la fecha límite. También dio un vistazo a su lista de objetivos, y comenzó a actualizarla. Tachó _"Hablar con Luan"_ y _"Descubrir qué le pasa"_ , los cuales formaban uno de los tándems con mayor prioridad en su lista. También agregó cruces en los casilleros de _"Arreglar el malentendido con Ronnie Anne"_ y _"Pedirle a mamá que me ayude a escribir un libro"_. Aún le quedaba mucho por hacer en muy poco tiempo, pero él se tenía fe. Mentalmente eligió algunos objetivos para cumplir esa misma tarde.

Salió de su habitación ya vestido, con intenciones de bajar a desayunar finalmente, pero fue interrumpido antes de poder llegar a las escaleras.

—Lincoln —lo llamó una voz detrás de él.

Lisa estaba saliendo de su habitación, caminando ligeramente hacia él.

—Hey, Lisa. Buenos días —la saludó con una sonrisa, recordando cómo él la había acomodado en su cama la madrugada anterior.

—Buen día. Es menester que me acompañes unos minutos a mi laboratorio para realizar unas pruebas de control sobre tu estado físico, neurológico y psicosomático en relación al avance del deterioro celular en las fibras cardíacas.

— ¿Que te duele qué? —Preguntó él, sintiendo que estaba hablando con R2-D2 sin ningún traductor cercano.

Lisa suspiró y se acomodó sus gafas.

—Ven a mi habitación por favor para que pueda ver cómo estás.

—Oh, claro. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste así antes?

Sin responder, Lisa volteó sobre sus talones y volvió a su habitación. Con una sonrisa, Lincoln la siguió. Lily no estaba en su cuna, por lo que seguramente estaba abajo, siendo cuidada por su madre. Las mesas todavía estaban llenas de libros de todos los tamaños y colores acerca de anatomía, enfermedades y condiciones del cuerpo humano, y toda la maquinaria médica que Lisa había conseguido quién sabe dónde estaba encendida y haciendo extraños sonidos digitales.

—Toma asiento, esto sólo tomará algunos minutos.

"Algunos minutos" más tarde, Lincoln había sido pasado por tres escáneres de cuerpo completo y había donado una nueva muestra de sangre para la causa. No emitió ninguna queja, dejó que su hermanita trabajara e hiciera lo que creía necesario. Mientras ella estaba ocupada haciendo sus cosas, él paseó su vista por la habitación. Recordaba lo que había visto la noche anterior allí, y estaba tratando de ver algún frasco, tubo de ensayo o cualquier cosa nueva. ¿Dónde guardas una enzima?

—Muy bien, Lincoln —dijo Lisa finalmente, tras comparar los diferentes estudios—, tu cuerpo parece estar luchando contra la enfermedad, evitando que acelere su expansión por el torrente sanguíneo.

— ¿Eso es bueno?

—Por supuesto. Eso significa que mis proyecciones iniciales acerca del tiempo disponible se mantienen correctas.

Lincoln asintió en silencio. Eran buenas noticias, significaba que quizás llegaría a vivir para terminar con su calendario.

—Sin embargo, los estudios reflejan que tienes tienes el virus de la gripe en incubación.

— ¿La gripe? —Dijo Lincoln, sumamente preocupado; lo único que le faltaba era que debiera pasar sus últimos días enfermo, sin poder salir de su habitación— Pero, ¿cómo puede ser? Nadie más en la casa está enfermo.

—De hecho, puedo tomar crédito por eso. Verás, me desperté a altas horas de la madrugada por una alteración en mi ciclo de sueño normal, y sólo por precaución decidí dirigirme a tu habitación para controlar que todo estuviera en orden. Te encontré durmiendo plácidamente, pero noté que hacía mucho frío; lo cual es lógico, teniendo en cuenta que la calefacción central no llega allí. Temiendo que las bajas temperaturas debilitaran tu sistema inmunológico, decidí rociar un poco de mi Spray Mata-Virus, patente pendiente. Evidentemente, logré acabar con el virus antes de que se expandiera por los ductos de ventilación e infectaran al resto de la familia, con excepción tuya, que ya lo habías contraído. Luego de eso, regresé a mis aposentos y continué durmiendo. Pero no temas.

Lisa se dirigió a lo que parecía ser un mini-bar, introdujo un código en el teclado, presionó su pulgar derecho para que leyera sus huellas dactilares y colocó su retina frente a un láser para que fuera analizada. La puerta finalmente se abrió, dejando escapar un vapor blanco, como si tuviera nitrógeno líquido o un poco de hielo seco para efectos especiales. Con cuidado, extrajo una serie de probetas, todas llenas con un líquido azulado que parecía jugo de arándanos.

—Afortunadamente, tengo guardadas una serie de muestras de antídoto para la gripe, que con mucho gusto dejaré que utilices.

— ¿Antídoto para la gripe? —Preguntó Lincoln, comenzando a creer que había algo raro en toda la situación — ¿Tienes antídoto para la gripe?

—Es lo que acabo de decir.

—Pero tú nunca tuviste eso. Hace un mes, cuando todos estaban con gripe, tú nos diste unas armas para disparar caldo de pollo. No tenías ningún antídoto.

—Mira, si no lo quieres, puedes encerrarte en tu habitación y esperar a que los síntomas se presenten —respondió ella, sonando fastidiada.

Lincoln fue tomado por sorpresa. Era muy raro que Lisa se enfadara o molestara, o que expresase alguna emoción. Lisa solía estar por encima de cosas tan banales como las emociones humanas.

—Está bien, está bien. Dame un poco de ese antídoto.

—Excelente —dijo ella, mientras tomaba la primera probeta y vaciaba su contenido en un vaso de vidrio—. Desconozco la fortaleza de esta cepa en particular del virus de la gripe, así que creo conveniente que bebas dos dosis diarias del antídoto, una a la mañana y una a la noche, hasta que podamos estar convencidos de que estás curado.

— ¿Y cuándo sabremos eso? —Preguntó Lincoln, mientras recibía el vaso y analizaba su contenido.

—Yo te haré saber.

Dirigiendo una mirada desconfiada a Lisa, Lincoln comenzó a beber. No sabía a remedio. Tenía un sabor extraño, dulce, como un no muy sabroso y frío té con miel. Era bastante bueno, y se bebió todo el vaso sin respirar. Cuando hubo acabado, dejó el vaso a un lado y volvió a mirar a Lisa. Ella tenía una libreta y un lápiz a mano, y lo observaba con interés.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pues… Bien, supongo. ¿Dices que esto me ayudará a que no me engripe?

—En teoría, sí. Pero… Necesito que me notifiques de cualquier cambio que sientas —dijo ella, sonando ansiosa—. Si descubres efectos negativos o si, por el contrario, te sientes… diferente.

— ¿"Diferente"?

—Ya sabes… Con más energía, más activo, cualquier cambio físico que sientas.

—Ok.

— ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? —Repitió ella, sonando como su madre cuando le decía que sacara la basura— Debes notificarme _inmediatamente_ de _cualquier_ cambio.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya entendí —dijo él, sorprendido por esta actitud de Lisa—. Tranquila, Dexter. Es sólo una gripe…

Lisa pareció estar a punto de replicar algo, pero se detuvo segundos antes de que las palabras escaparan de su boca.

—Tienes razón. Una gripe. Puedes bajar a desayunar.

Y sin decirle más nada, volvió a su computadora, realizando cosas que Lincoln ni siquiera estaba interesado en intentar entender. Él abandonó la habitación de su hermana menor, sumamente confundido. Mientras bajaba las escaleras, no pudo evitar pensar que había algo acerca de la historia de Lisa… Por alguna razón, había algo que lo hacía dudar…

Cuando llegó a la sala de estar, vio que Lily estaba en el suelo, jugando con un llavero de juguete. En cuanto vio a Lincoln, comenzó a balbucear y a mover sus brazos.

— ¡Ícon! — Balbuceó, poniéndose de pie y tratando de caminar hacia él. Sin embargo, en su tambaleo, tropezó con su propio pie y cayó con la cara contra el suelo.

— ¡Lily!

Lincoln se apresuró a llegar con su hermanita, quien empezó a llorar en cuanto su cerebro registró que se había golpeado. Se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y la tomó en brazos.

—Tranquila, Lily, está bien, sólo fue una caída. Tu hermano mayor está aquí. Todo está bien. Mira, aquí esta tu llavero —dijo, tomando el juguete del suelo y sacudiéndolo en el aire para que hiciera ruido como un sonajero—. Uuuh, ¡cuántas llaves! ¡Y son muy coloridas!

Tras unos segundos donde continuó llorando, Lily comenzó a reír y a estirar sus manos para atrapar las llaves, pero cada vez que estaba a punto de alcanzarlas, Lincoln, las alejaba un poco más.

—Tienes que estirarte un poco más.

Riendo, la bebé volvió a estirar el brazo, y esta vez Lincoln se las alcanzó.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Bien hecho, Lily!

En una muestra de cariño poco usual por parte de la niña, ella abrazó el llavero y se recostó contra el pecho de Lincoln. Él, más que feliz, la abrazó y comenzó a acunarla en sus brazos. Apenas diez segundos después de haber estado llorando, ya era feliz de nuevo. Si había algo que amaba de su hermana más pequeña era no sólo las libertades que tenía por ser una bebé, sino su facilidad para que nada le afecte demasiado. Su memoria en desarrollo le hacía olvidar rápidamente sus problemas.

Ella… Ella olvidaba todo. Ella _olvidaría_ todo esto al crecer. Y eso lo incluía a él.

—Oh, cariño, no te escuché desper… Lincoln, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó su madre, saliendo de su habitación tras haber escuchado a Lily llorando y la voz de su hijo.

—Sí, estoy bien… Lily me pegó con su llavero en el ojo, no es nada grave —mintió, mientras se limpiaba el rostro con la manga de su camisa.

—A veces temo que tengamos a otra Lynn cuando crezca —bromeó Rita, acercándose junto a sus hijos—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Bien, bien. Yo… ¿Papá te contó que dormí aquí con…?

—Con Luan, sí. Hijo… No sé qué le dijiste, pero ella no se puso su traje de mimo esta mañana. Y habló con sus hermanas y conmigo.

Lincoln sonrió. Dudaba haber acabado con todas las inseguridades y miedos de su hermana, pero era un inicio.

— ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

—Claro. Y después… ¿Podríamos seguir con…?

El teléfono comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo a Lincoln.

—Por supuesto, cariño —le aseguró su madre, entendiendo qué era lo que él iba a pedirle—. Ya hice las compras, así que podemos escribir hasta que tus hermanas lleguen de la escuela.

Su madre se dirigió a atender el teléfono, mientras Lincoln continuaba jugando con Lily.

—Casa Loud —Anunció, levantando el teléfono—. Sí. Oh, buen día director Finnigan.

Lincoln volteó la cabeza. El señor Finnigan era el corpulento director irlandés de la secundaria de Royal Woods. Lo había conocido en algunos actos de secundaria a los que había asistido para ver a sus hermanas. ¿Qué hacía llamando a su casa? ¿Era algo relacionado con él? ¿Se habrían enterado los profesores de sus hermanas de su condición?

—Sí, ella es mi hija.

Lincoln levantó una ceja. ¿Tenía que ver con alguna de sus hermanas? ¿Serían buenas o malas noticias?

— ¡¿Ella hizo QUÉ?! —Gritó su madre al teléfono, despejando cualquier tipo de duda acerca de la naturaleza de aquel llamado.

* * *

Para el último Halloween, Lincoln había decidido vestirse de Ace Savvy. Todas sus hermanas le advirtieron que no era prudente. Las menores se concentraban en el evidente pero no por ello poco serio asunto de la ropa interior por fuera. Ellas creían que eso era denigrante y vergonzoso. Sus hermanas mayores, por su parte, estaban tratando de explicarle que él ya era grande para dos cosas. En primer lugar, para salir a pedir dulces junto a Clyde. Y en segundo lugar, para vestirse con disfraces infantiles. Trataron de explicarle que llegada cierta edad, uno ya no podía vestirse de Peter Pan o de Mickey Mouse. Lori le sugirió que se vistiera de zombie, la última tendencia según las redes sociales. Luna le dijo que se disfrazara como _Eddie_ , la mascota de la banda inglesa _Metal Maiden_. Luan sugirió un payaso asesino. Pero Lincoln decidió vestirse como Ace Savvy de todas formas, asegurándoles que todo estaría bien.

Lynn creía que su hermano sacaría algunas risas de los chicos mayores, pero en el fondo —cosa que nunca, jamás admitiría ante nadie— le parecía un poco adorable. Su hermano era auténtico. Hacía lo que le gustaba, y no temía mostrarse al mundo tal cual era. Ir por la calle con la ropa interior por fuera era un gran acto de valor, y si alguien sabía de valor, esa era Lynn, la que nunca se acobardaba ante un reto. Y respetaba mucho a su hermano por atenerse a las consecuencias.

Los niños Loud habían descubierto, con sus años de experiencia, que era más fácil obtener dulces si se dividían en pequeños grupos que si iban todos juntos. Así que las mayores se agrupaban con las menores y las llevaban por distintos recorridos. Lori y Leni iban con Lily y Lisa, Luna, y Luan con las gemelas, y el último grupo normalmente consistía en Lynn, Lincoln y Lucy. Pero este año Lincoln quería estar con Clyde, por lo que sus padres habían decidido que ellos acompañarían a Lynn y a Lucy.

La pequeña iba vestida, no tan sorprendentemente, de vampiro. Lynn, por su parte, se había puesto su uniforme de béisbol, el cual Leni había modificado ligeramente para que fuera una réplica de Babe Ruth. Iba con su bate y una bola autografiada, golpeándola de vez en cuando y yendo luego a buscarla. En una ocasión, golpeó demasiado fuerte la bola, que voló más de cincuenta metros, hacia el parque.

—Uh oh— dijo, al ver lo que había hecho.

— ¡Lynn Jr! —La regañó su padre.

— ¡No se preocupen, yo iré a buscarla! —Dijo, tratando de calmarlo antes de que la castigaran, confiscándole la bola o el bate— Ustedes sigan, los encontraré más tarde.

Se dirigió corriendo hacia el parque, y en seguida recuperó la bola. Pero antes de regresar, levantó la vista y vio que Lincoln y Clyde se acercaban caminando, cabizbajos.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, perdedores? —Los saludó riendo. Pero su risa se apagó en cuanto notó que ninguno cargaba su bolsa con dulces, y que el rostro de Lincoln estaba raspado.

— ¡Lincoln! ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó, acercándose preocupada a su hermano.

—Tenían razón —dijo él, en voz baja y con la mirada en el suelo—. Unos chicos se burlaron de mí. Se rieron de mi disfraz, me tiraron al suelo y nos quitaron nuestros dulces.

—Quisimos detenerlos, pero eran muy fuertes —agregó Clyde, disfrazado de One Eye Jack, el fiel compañero de Ace Savvy.

Lynn apretó los dientes y la mano que sostenía su bate casi lo reduce a astillas.

— ¿Quién hizo eso?

Le dieron una descripción, y Lynn hizo lo que toda hermana mayor haría: dio caza a los dos bravucones que habían insultado a su hermano. Acompañada por unos temerosos Lincoln y Clyde, recorrió el vecindario durante casi media hora, hasta que finalmente ellos le señalaron a quienes les habían robado sus dulces.

De más está decir, Lynn les dio la golpiza de su vida. Cada uno de ellos le llevaba unos veinte centímetros de altura, pero ni siquiera se enteraron de qué los golpeó. Para cuando pudieron reaccionar, los dos estaban de rodillas en el suelo, con moretones en músculos que no sabían que tenían. Lynn recuperó los dulces de su hermano y de Clyde —junto con la colecta propia de los bravucones— y pasó el resto de la noche junto a ellos, escoltándolos. Más de uno trató de reírse de Lincoln, pero las ganas de reírse por un niño que lleva la ropa interior por fuera se ven disminuidas cuando dicho niño va acompañado de una muy enojada Babe Ruth con un bate de béisbol en la mano.

Lincoln acabó disfrutando aquel Halloween. Todo gracias a Lynn.

Esa era la forma en la que Lynn siempre había cuidado a su hermano. ¿Alguien le robaba sus dulces? Lynn lo golpeaba hasta que los devolvían. ¿Algún bravucón de la escuela se quedaba con su dinero del almuerzo? Ella lo golpeaba hasta que el chico se ofrecía a guardarle un lugar a Lincoln en la fila de la cafetería por el resto de su vida. Ella siempre había encontrado la forma de proteger a su hermano. No había nada que ella no pudiera resolver a los golpes.

Excepto salvarle la vida.

Ella no podía ayudarlo. Ella no podía salvarlo. Él estaba enfermo, estaba muriendo, y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer por él. Sólo podía sentarse a esperar. Esperar que los días pasaran, a que tan terrible momento llegara, y su hermano, su hermanito querido, su único hermano en el mundo, se marchara para siempre. No había forma de describir lo que sentía. Era como si estuviera perdiendo la final de la Copa del Mundo por siete goles de diferencia, con tres jugadores menos, esperando a que el referí pitara el final y sentenciara la derrota. Pero esto era peor, mucho peor. No había tiempo extra, no había partido de vuelta, no había posibilidad de pedir tiempo fuera, no habría una próxima temporada. No habría revancha. Lincoln moriría, y ese era el final. Punto. Fin del juego.

Varias veces al día se encontraba a sí misma preguntándose si no sería todo un sueño, un malentendido. Y es que todo se sentía tan irreal… No tenía apetito. No tenía sueño. Las conversaciones a su alrededor sonaban a la distancia. Se sentía como cuando estaba en las competencias de natación. Cuando nadaba bajo el agua, podía escuchar los gritos de la gente, pero se sentía lejano, amortiguado por el líquido, con una interferencia que la ayudaba a concentrarse en ella misma.

Le costaba concentrarse. De por sí ella no era precisamente una alumna ejemplar, pero esta última semana no había hecho absolutamente nada. No había tomado notas, no había hecho las tareas, no había escuchado lo que los profesores decían. Tenía la lucidez suficiente como para mantener la mirada fija en la pizarra y fingir cierto grado de interés, pero las palabras rebotaban en ella. Era como en la final de hockey regional contra las Arpías de Armville, que se había jugado en medio de una tormenta torrencial. El cielo se caía, y había tanta agua que la ropa pesaba varios kilos extra. Pero en medio del partido, Lynn no la sintió. Era consciente de que llovía, pero su cerebro había decidido ignorar el impacto de las gotas y el frío del agua. Sabía que estaba sucediendo, pero no lo notaba. Algo así estaba pasando con su vida. Los días pasaban, ella lo sabía, pero era como si el tiempo no estuviera moviéndose realmente.

Sus amigas y compañeras de equipo sabían que había algo raro sucediendo. Notaban la forma en la que ella había comenzado a entrenar. Ella siempre era la mejor en todos los deportes, y lo demostraba en cada entrenamiento. Pero estos últimos días, había sido distinto. En fútbol, pateaba desde cualquier punto del campo, y la pelota entraba por la escuadra a la velocidad de un misil. En tennis, todos sus saques eran aces, puntos directos que, de tener algún medidor de velocidad como en los Grand Slams, seguramente podrían establecer algún récord. En las prácticas de fútbol americano, ella tomaba la bola y avanzaba como un rinoceronte en embestida, quitándose del medio a cualquier insensato que intentara detenerla. Su sensei de karate incluso la envió a practicar sola la clase anterior, cuando dejó muy dolorido a un cinturón blanco que no llegó a bloquear su golpe.

—Tienes que controlarte cuando practicas con alguien de menor rango —la regañó—. Y tienes que avisar cuando planeas ir en serio con un golpe, para que el otro pueda prepararse.

—Yo siempre voy en serio —le había respondido ella, aunque aceptando su castigo y practicando sola por el resto de la clase.

Todos los que la conocían sentían que estaba pasando por algo, pero nadie le dio demasiada importancia. Creían que finalmente había sucumbido ante el desgaste físico y emocional de practicar tantos deportes de forma tan profesional. Quizás, si hubieran notado que no estaba bien, que algo la estaba afectando demasiado, sus profesores de educación física no la habrían enviado a practicar con los chicos. Habrían tratado de bajarle la intensidad a su práctica, no de enviarla al grupo de varones para "enseñarles cómo se hace".

Estaban jugando al fútbol, y a sólo quince minutos del inicio del juego, Lynn ya había marcado cuatro goles. Los chicos odiaban cuando ella los humillaba de esa forma. ¿Que una chica los pasara como si fueran conos de tránsito y luego marcara goles dignos de Lionel Messi? Definitivamente no podían permitirlo. Poco a poco, comenzaron a presionarla de forma más ruda. Comenzaron a usar sus codos para tratar de quitársela de encima, y sus piernas quizás se estiraban un poco más de lo necesario, golpeándola en el tobillo. Pero ella no se quejó. Estaba concentrada en el juego, en ser la mejor, en la pelota y en nada más.

Ahí fue cuando uno de ellos decidió utilizar otra táctica. Una muy mala decisión.

Lynn se dirigía a la portería contraria. Estaba a punto de disparar, pero uno de los chicos la pateó desde atrás, derribándola.

— ¡Falta! —Gritó la profesora, señalando tiro libre y sacándole la tarjeta amarilla al infractor— ¡Y tienes suerte que no sea roja!

Lynn no se molestó porque le cometieran una falta. Estaba acostumbrada. Se agachó para atarse las agujetas de sus botines, cuando el chico que la había pateado se acercó.

—Lo siento, Lynn —dijo él, sonando bastante divertido para alguien que estaba pidiendo disculpas—. No te vi.

Lynn se levantó y miró a los ojos al chico, fulminándola con la mirada.

—Por supuesto que me viste, Ryan. Tuviste una clara vista de mis talones cuando te pasé. Por doceava vez.

—Tienes razón, me pasaste. Es que eres muy buena para nosotros. El domingo, en el parque, nos humillaste a mis amigos y a mí por completo.

Lynn se congeló al pensar en el domingo, en lo que había sucedido en el parque. Con todo lo que vino después casi se había olvidado, pero ahora recordaba que en cuanto llegó al parque ella se había unido a un partido de fútbol que unos chicos estaban jugando allí. Se había acercado sólo porque era una oportunidad de practicar, pero al llegar vio que Ryan estaba jugando. Al parecer, era el cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos. Él había tratado de evitar que ella jugara, pero el resto de los chicos, que no la conocían, pensaron que sería divertido dejar que una chica jugara con ellos. Luego, cuando ella había marcado cinco goles, decidieron echarla.

Eso la había dejado muy dolida. Se había alejado hacia un árbol cercano para sentarse y tratar de calmarse. Allí fue donde Lincoln la encontró, donde se ofreció a jugar con ella…

—Hablando de eso, no pude preguntarte, ¿está bien tu hermano?

Lynn volvió a la realidad. Ryan la estaba mirando con una mueca socarrona, una sonrisa irónica.

—Vimos todo el revuelo que armaste. En serio, Lynn, eres increíble. ¿Enviaste a tu hermano al hospital? ¿A tu hermano menor? Sabía que eras competitiva, pero nunca creí que podrías enviar a tu hermano al hospital sólo por un juego. ¿Qué clase de hermana eres, eh? ¿Cómo puedes dormir sabiendo que…?

Sucedió tan rápido que nadie pudo detenerla. Se lanzó contra Ryan, lo derribó al suelo y lo golpeó en la cara. Primero con la derecha, luego con la izquierda. Una y otra vez lo golpeó. Su sensei siempre le hablaba del auto-control, pero ella había perdido cualquier tipo de racionalidad. Lo único que quería era callar a Ryan. No sólo para borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro, no era sólo contra él, por ser un idiota. Estaba golpeando las palabras que había dicho, la idea detrás de la provocación.

Quizás, si lo golpeaba lo suficientemente fuerte, sería mentira que ella había enviado a Lincoln al hospital, que ella había causado todo.

Estaba fuera de sí. Sentía que su mente estaba viendo una película donde ella golpeaba al chico que tenía debajo de sí. Una parte de ella sabía que no debía hacer eso, pero no pudo detenerse. Las manos que trataron de separarla no lograron moverla. Sólo cuando la profesora la tomó por los brazos y la alejó de Ryan fue que logró reaccionar.

— ¡...COMPLETAMENTE INACEPTABLE! —Le gritaba la profesora— ¡UN COMPORTAMIENTO INDIGNO! ¡ESTO AMERITA UNA SUSPENSIÓN, JOVENCITA, Y CRÉEME QUE LE DIRÉ AL DIRECTOR QUE…!

El peso de lo que acababa de hacer comenzó a caer sobre ella. Acababa de dejar sangrando a un compañero de clase. Miró sus nudillos y los sintió doloridos. Las palabras de la profesora se perdieron nuevamente en la nebulosa del mundo exterior, y Lynn sólo atinó a hacer una cosa.

Correr.

* * *

No sabía qué hacer. No sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero sus piernas parecían conocer el camino. Vestida con el uniforme de educación física, Lynn caminaba las calles de Royal Woods, mirando hacia todos lados, esperando que el director, la profesora o la policía apareciera en cualquier momento. Había atacado a un chico de su escuela, y luego se había escapado. Había salido de la escuela sin que nadie pudiese detenerla. La iban a expulsar, estaba segura. No había forma de escapar de esto. Sus padres tendrían que buscar una nueva escuela. ¿O quizás la enviarían a un internado?´¿O la cárcel? ¿Podrían presentarle cargos por haber golpeado así a Ryan? Ella era cinturón negro tercer dan en karate, se supone que tenía una responsabilidad acerca del uso de su propia fuerza. ¿Esto la metería en problemas?

No estaba segura, pero en el fondo no le importaba. Quizás se merecía que la expulsaran, o que la enviaran a la cárcel. Merecía un castigo. Si no era por lo de Ryan, al menos alguien debería castigarla por matar a su hermano.

Ryan no sabía de lo que hablaba, pero de todas formas tenía razón. Ella había enviado a su hermano al hospital. Sus padres le habían explicado todo. Lincoln tenía tumores en su cabeza que hasta ahora no le habían causado ningún problema. Pero el pelotazo había desprendido una parte de las células cancerígenas, extendiéndolas por la sangre hasta su corazón. Ahora su corazón estaba infectado, pronto dejaría de funcionar, y su hermano menor moriría a causa de ello. No había nada que pudieran decirle para que se sintiera mejor.

Lori le había dicho que había sido un accidente. Sus padres le dijeron que iba a suceder tarde o temprano. Luan había sido la única en echárselo en cara, en la mañana del miércoles, dos días atrás. Y pese a que esta mañana en la camioneta, luego de dejar a sus hermanas menores en la primaria, Luan se había quebrado y había llorado mientras le pedía perdón, el daño ya estaba hecho. Lynn sabía que su familia estaba al tanto también de que ella había enviado a Lincoln al hospital.

Sabía que no la culpaban, pero lo que su familia opinara de ella no le importaba. El punto es que ella nunca podría perdonarse por haber hecho lo que hizo. Ella había matado a su hermano.

Todas las noches, luego de que Lucy se durmiera, Lynn lloraba hasta dormirse. Se sentía tremendamente culpable. Una vez había fallado el punto decisivo en un partido de básket, y su equipo había perdido el campeonato por ello. Hasta ahora, esa era su única final perdida, pero incluso dos años después, la angustia de haber fallado ese disparo la acompañaba a todos lados. Pero ni siquiera ese dolor podía compararse con la sensación de sentirse la asesina de su hermano menor.

¿Y si Lincoln no se hubiera ofrecido a jugar con ella esa tarde? ¿Y si ella no hubiera pateado tan fuerte? ¿Y si solo se hubiera quedado sentada junto a él bajo la sombra de aquel árbol, preguntándole acerca de su día? Lincoln odiaba los deportes. Odiaba el esfuerzo físico. Si lo practicaba, era sólo para hacerla feliz, para poder pasar tiempo con ella. Él siempre había sido así. Nunca se había quejado de que ella no hiciera lo que él quería, de que no lo acompañara a leer cómics o cazar fantasmas en el ático. Nunca se quejaba de que ella lo utilizara como sparring para todos sus deportes.

Mientras sus pies continuaban paseándola por la ciudad, ella recordó una charla que había tenido con él, algunas semanas atrás, donde ella le había explicado por qué lo consideraba un ejemplo deportivo.

* * *

 _Lynn acababa de volver a su casa del hospital, tras el último juego de la temporada de fútbol americano de la liga escolar de Royal Woods. Lincoln y ella habían engañado a toda la ciudad durante meses, con Lynn haciéndose pasar por Lincoln en sus juegos. Al final, su jugarreta se había descubierto cuando una lesión obligó a salir a Lynn y Lincoln tuvo que ocupar su lugar. Había sufrido un esguince en su tobillo derecho, pero decidió quedarse a ver el final del partido antes de ir al hospital a tratarse. Lincoln corrió con el balón durante un minuto entero, evitando al equipo contrario, aunque al final había anotado en la zona equivocada, y su equipo había perdido el campeonato._

 _Apenas llegó a su casa, Lynn subió las escaleras con sus muletas, dirigiéndose a la habitación de Lincoln. Tenía algunas cosas para decirle._

— _Lincoln, soy yo, abre la puerta —dijo, mientras golpeaba con sus muletas la puerta del armario._

 _Pero Lincoln no respondió. Fastidiada, abrió ella misma la puerta, y entró en la habitación de su hermano. Él estaba acostado en su cama, mirando hacia el techo. Todavía vestía el uniforme de fútbol, y su rostro estaba cubierto de lodo. No miró a su hermana cuando entró a su habitación. No dio señales de reconocer que ella estaba allí. Simplemente continuó contemplando las maderas del techo._

— _¿Y bien? ¿Vas a saludarme o necesitas que te golpee para que me mires? —Dijo Lynn, algo fastidiada, mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a la cama de Lincoln._

 _Viendo que él no respondía, Lynn suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Usó su muleta para acercar una silla y apoyó su pie enyesado allí. Sólo entonces Lincoln volteó a verla._

— _¿Es grave? —Preguntó, con un hilo de voz._

— _Nah, es sólo un esguince. El doctor dice que en tres semanas ya podré volver a hacer deporte, pero yo conozco un método para volver en dos —le dijo, con una sonrisa de satisfacción._

 _Esperó a que él respondiera algo, pero Lincoln se veía a punto de llorar._

— _Muy bien, lo que sea que crees que tengas que decir, es el momento de hacerlo —dijo ella finalmente._

 _Lincoln se sentó y abrazó a Lynn. Ella fue tomada por sorpresa. Confundida, no atinó a devolverle el abrazo._

— _Eh, ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué onda?_

— _Lo siento, Lynn, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho —dijo él, abrazándola más fuerte—. Todo esto es mi culpa, si yo no fuera tan malo en los deportes no tendría que haberte pedido que jugaras por mí, no te habrías lesionado y no tendrías que quedarte sin jugar por tres semanas. ¡Perdóname, por favor!_

 _Lynn comenzó a reír, y Lincoln lentamente se separó de ella. La miró sin poder creer lo que veía, pero Lynn continuó riendo._

— _¿De qué te ríes? —Preguntó finalmente._

— _¡De ti, tonto! —Le respondió, con una gran sonrisa— Lincoln, no tienes que pedir disculpas._

— _Pero… Pero, te lastimaron._

— _Pff, una lesión jugando deportes de contacto, qué novedad —dijo irónicamente, restándole importancia al asunto—. El riesgo es parte del deporte. Estas cosas ya no me duelen tanto. Además, ¡estoy sumamente orgullosa de ti, hermano!_

 _Y con su brazo rodeó violentamente el cuello de Lincoln, en un gesto que la mayoría de las personas consideraría una toma de lucha libre, pero que Lincoln sabía era una de las pocas formas de cariño que Lynn conocía._

— _¿Orgullosa? ¿De qué estás hablando?_

— _¡Lincoln, entraste en el último minuto de la final del campeonato! ¿Tienes idea de lo valiente que fue hacer eso?_

— _Pero hice que el equipo perdiera el torneo._

— _¡Pero antes de eso corriste más de sesenta yardas, evitando a todos los rivales! ¡Y llegaste a la zona de anotación!_

— _Llegué a la zona de anotación equivocada —remarcó él, creyendo que Lynn había perdido la cabeza._

— _Eso es sólo porque no conoces las reglas. El punto es que nunca había visto a un principiante correr de esa forma. ¡Estoy sumamente impresionada!_

— _Lynn, creo que no lo estás entendiendo: fui el peor jugador del campeonato, ¡y sólo jugué un minuto!_

— _No, tú eres el que no está entendiendo —dijo ella, liberando a Lincoln de su agarre/abrazo para poder verlo a los ojos—. Estás comparándote con chicos que entrenan todo el año para mejorar y entender el juego. Tú eres alguien que nunca ha entrenado, y lo que hiciste tiene mucho más valor._

— _No entiendo a qué te…_

— _¡Déjame terminar! Lincoln, el deporte no se trata de ser ganarle al rival, de ser mejor que el otro. El deporte se trata de superarse a sí mismo. Yo no entreno para ser mejor que mi rival; que él se preocupe de su nivel. Yo entreno para mejorar, para ser la mejor versión de mí misma. Tú odias los deportes, pero hoy, cuando el equipo necesitaba un jugador, no dudaste en ocupar ese lugar, y diste lo mejor de ti. Hay un dicho en el fútbol, de que "Los penales sólo los erran quienes los patean". Siempre está la posibilidad de fallar, pero se requiere mucha grandeza para tomar el riesgo. Y tú, hermanito, corriste un riesgo enorme. Seguramente el resto de la escuela te odie por regalar el campeonato, pero, al menos por hoy, tú eres mi héroe, Lincoln._

 _Las palabras de su hermana significaron mucho para Lincoln. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar, y lentamente su boca se transformó en una sonrisa._

— _¿Puedo abrazarte de nuevo? —Preguntó._

 _Lynn echó una mirada hacia la puerta de la habitación._

— _De acuerdo. Pero si alguien entra, te tiraré al suelo y diré que estábamos jugando a la lucha libre._

 _Y, también sonriendo, abrió sus brazos y abrazó a su hermano menor._

* * *

Lincoln odiaba los deportes y se consideraba a sí mismo un fracaso en ellos. Sin embargo, pese a sus quejas, nunca rechazaba una invitación de su hermana para practicar con ella. Y Lynn lo admiraba y amaba por ello. Él no lo sabía, pero tenía un potencial enorme para ser un excelente jugador si es que alguna vez se decidía a entrenar. Por supuesto, nunca podrían saberlo, ya que no Lincoln ya no podría practicar nunca más.

Cuando pasó por delante de las canchas auxiliares, Lynn finalmente entendió a dónde la habían llevado sus pies. Cruzó el estacionamiento y entró por la puerta principal del Club Atlético Royal Woods. Conocía aquel edificio como la palma de su mano. Sus padres la habían hecho socia del club cuando era una niña, y ella se había anotado en todos los deportes. En sus trece años, ella había practicado al menos una vez cada una de las diecisiete disciplinas que el club le ofrecía. Era conocida por todos los socios del club y por el personal, quienes la consideraban como parte de la familia.

El club era bastante grande, y tenía muchos lugares hacia los que dirigirse, pero ella sabía por qué su inconsciente la había llevado hasta aquel lugar, y sabía lo que necesitaba. Subió las escaleras, pasó por delante de la sala de trofeos (donde su nombre aparecía incontables veces) y se dirigió directamente al cuarto de servicio. Golpeó la puerta y esperó. Algunos momentos más tarde, un hombre algo mayor, de unos sesenta y tantos años abrió la puerta. Su cabello lleno de canas contorneaba un rostro pequeño y bondadoso, con algunas arrugas alrededor de los ojos y en el cuello. El hombre llevaba puestos unos grandes anteojos, cuyo aumento hacía que sus ojos se vieran increíblemente grandes, como si fuera una gran mantis religiosa. Estaba vestido como un conserje, pero todos sabían que aquel hombre era mucho más que un simple empleado de limpieza.

— ¡Pero si es la pequeña Loud! —Sonrió el hombre extendiendo una algo arrugada y temblorosa mano hacia Lynn.

—Buenos días, Phillip —lo saludó ella, estrechando suavemente la mano del hombre.

Phillip llevaba más de cuarenta años trabajando allí, y aunque su cargo oficial era de Encargado General de Limpieza y Mantenimiento, los que vivían el día a día en el club sabían que aquel hombre era el corazón de la institución, un hombre que sabía todo acerca de la historia deportiva de Royal Woods, y que tenía la increíble habilidad de recordar a todas las personas que habían pasado por la institución. Tenía acceso a todas las áreas, y si alguien necesitaba algo, Phillip era el hombre a quien recurrían.

— ¿Qué haces un viernes a estas horas aquí, Lynn Jr.? —Preguntó él, con una amable sonrisa.

—Vine a ver al sensei Royce.

—Oh, el señor Royce, sí, por supuesto. Pero este no es tu horario de práctica —dijo Phillip, llevando una mano a su mentón—. Si no me equivoco, tu categoría tiene karate los martes y jueves por la tarde, no los viernes a la mañana.

—Lo sé, pero estoy preparándome para dar el examen de cinturón, y el sensei accedió a darme una clase extra —mintió, sintiéndose fatal por no decirle la verdad a Phillip. Ella pasaba gran parte de su tiempo libre en el club, y Phillip era prácticamente un amigo, un miembro más de su familia.

—Oh, eso es fabuloso —dijo con felicidad el hombre—. Siempre exigiéndote más, ¿no es cierto, Lynn?

—Sí, claro. Escucha, la cosa es que mi madre puso a lavar mi karate gi anoche después de la práctica, y no tengo con qué practicar ahora —dijo, revelando finalmente a qué había ido a aquel lugar.

—No se diga más —respondió Phillip con una sonrisa, tomando sus llaves y cerrando la puerta detrás de él—. Tengo un uniforme perfecto para ti en el salón de utilería. Vamos, está a la vuelta de la esquina.

* * *

Cuando entró al dojo, se encontró con que estaba casi vacío. El primer turno para adultos no comenzaría hasta dentro de cuarenta minutos. La única persona que se encontraba allí era el sensei Royce. Era un hombre no demasiado alto, casi de la misma altura que Lori, y su cabello castaño prolijamente peinado lo hacía parecer más un bibliotecario que un maestro de karate. Pero detrás de aquella apariencia amigable se encontraba un pentacampeón nacional de artes marciales, que se había asentado en Royal Woods tras finalizar su carrera como competidor profesional y que ahora preparaba a la próxima generación.

Ya tenía puesto su karate gi y su cinturón rojo de octavo dan, y se encontraba barriendo el suelo del dojo mientras cantaba una movediza canción pop.

— _Everybody was kung fu fighting… Those kicks were fast as lighting_ —decía, mientras bailaba y barría al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Sensei? —Lo llamó Lynn, acercándose ya vestida.

El sensei Royce se detuvo en mitad de la frase siguiente y volteó a ver a su alumna.

— ¿Lynn? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Preguntó, dejando su escoba a un lado y acercándose con una mirada confundida.

—Sensei —dijo ella, mientras hacía una gran reverencia, señal de respeto japonesa de gran importancia en la práctica del karate—, por favor, combata conmigo.

— ¿Qué?

El señor Royce era un excelente luchador. Por más que ya tuviera más de cuarenta años, su estado físico seguía siendo envidiable, y lo que había perdido de potencia lo había ganado en experiencia y técnica. Sin embargo, pese a que de vez en cuando participaba de algún seminario con otros ex karatecas, el señor Royce se rehusaba a practicar combate con sus alumnos. Se limitaba a verlos y corregirlos desde la distancia.

—Por favor —repitió ella, bajando aún más la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de besarse las puntas de sus pies descalzos—, practique combate conmigo.

—Lynn, sabes que no hago eso.

—Sensei, se lo suplico. Necesito… Necesito luchar —confesó, sin despegar la vista del suelo.

No vio el rostro de su sensei. Sólo escuchó su silencio.

—No practico combates con mis alumnos —dijo finalmente, con severidad—. Y aunque lo hiciera, este no es tu horario de práctica. De hecho, deberías estar en la escuela. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No importa la escuela —dijo ella, apretando los puños y sonando bastante molesta—. Por favor, haga una excepción.

—No. Llama a tus padres y diles que vengan a recogerte. Te meterás en problemas si ellos no saben que estás aquí.

Lynn sintió que sus ojos ardían. Su cuerpo la había traído aquí porque necesitaba alguien con quien practicar, alguien con quien desquitarse. Desde el lunes, había descubierto que golpear cosas la hacía sentir un poco mejor consigo misma. Era como si cada golpe le ayudara a deshacerse de una pequeña parte de la frustración que cargaba encima suyo. Pero en verdad, lo que más la ayudaba a relajarse era el dolor. Los primeros días, algunas cuantas horas golpeando su bolsa de boxeo dejaban sus manos doloridas, sus nudillos hinchados de tanto golpear. Luego había comenzado a practicar más duramente con su makiwara, con el que eventualmente se torció su muñeca. Y el día anterior, cuando había peleado con Ronnie Anne… Había buscado deliberadamente esa pelea, era algo que necesitaba. Necesitaba poder pelar con alguien más. En el fondo no quería lastimarla, realmente, por lo que contuvo la mayoría de sus golpes. Y tampoco se preocupó demasiado por mantener su guardia alta; podría haber evitado algunos golpes, pero el dolor físico funcionaba en ella como un calmante.

Sabía algo acerca del cuerpo, gracias a sus constantes entrenamientos y lecciones de anatomía por parte de sus entrenadores. Sabía que el cuerpo, al detectar lesiones, se concentra en las más importantes, las más peligrosas. Era un mecanismo de defensa, que hacía que uno ignorara pequeños golpes y se enfocara en aquellas lesiones que podrían, potencialmente, poner en peligro su vida. Así, por ejemplo, si uno tenía un hueso quebrado, el dolor del hueso anularía el dolor de un raspón o una pequeña torcedura.

Lynn no era una científica como Lisa, pero tenía la teoría de que el agotamiento y las pequeñas dosis de dolor que sufría como consecuencia de su entrenamiento extremo estaban ayudándole a ignorar la tremenda angustia que sentía en su corazón. En el fondo sabía que esto estaba mal, que era una actitud autodestructiva que sólo podría acabar mal. Pero su mente no estaba pensando a largo plazo. Necesitaba un alivio, y lo necesitaba pronto.

Furiosa, preparó sus piernas y se lanzó hacia su sensei. Él observó con sorpresa cómo Lynn le lanzaba una patada a la altura del pecho. Se quedó paralizado por algunos instantes, pero en una milésima de segundo, adoptó una forma defensiva, y desvió la patada de Lynn con un rápido y preciso movimiento de su muñeca.

— ¡Lynn! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Esa patada podría haberme lastimado si no la desviaba!

— ¡Sabía que la desviaría! —Dijo ella, mirándolo con fiereza— ¡Yo no podría ni tocarlo si usted se defendiera como sabe!

— ¡Lynn Jr., deja esta actitud y vuelve a tu casa! ¡No combatiré contigo! —Dijo él, colocándose en una posición normal, aunque sus hombros se veían tensos y listos para reaccionar.

— ¡Sí lo hará!

Y con un grito, Lynn volvió a la carga. Comenzó a lanzar golpes, patadas, a intentar derribos como su sensei le había enseñado todos estos años. Realizó todas las combinaciones que había aprendido de los katas, realizando ataque tras ataque sin detenerse a pensar. Era la mejor alumna del señor Royce, pero los reflejos del ex campeón, si bien no eran los mismos de antes, le permitieron bloquear todo lo que la chica le lanzaba.

— ¡Suficiente! —Dijo finalmente, mientras realizaba un agarre sobre la muñeca de Lynn y la golpeaba en el pecho con su palma abierta, quitándosela de encima— ¡Acabas de perder tu cinturón negro hasta que aprendas a respetar a tu maestro!

— ¡No me importa el cinturón! —Gritó, sintiendo un pequeño malestar en el esternón, donde él la había golpeado— ¡Sólo quiero que me ataque!

Volvió a golpear a su sensei, quien continuó desviando los golpes. Ella estaba demasiado concentrada en atacar como para notarlo, pero había comenzado a llorar. Trataba de no pensar en nada, pero había algo que no podía evitar. Durante sus años de competencia en torneos de karate, ella siempre se había mentalizado de una forma muy particular para poder vencer a sus oponentes: se imaginaba que quien fuera que tenía en frente suyo había lastimado a Lincoln. Se repetía una y otra vez aquello en la cabeza, y a la hora de atacar, su instinto de hermana enfadada la ayudaba a ser mucho más peligrosa, a encontrar fuerzas donde no tenía con tal de hacer pagar a quien tenía frente suyo. Pero en esta ocasión, mientras trataba de golpear a su maestro, lo único que podía pensar era que era ella quien había lastimado a Lincoln. Estaba mentalizándose a ella misma en lugar de su sensei. Tenía tantos conflictos en su interior que comenzó a llorar sin darse cuenta.

Quien sí lo notó fue el señor Royce. Vio a su alumna fuera de sí, atacándolo sin motivo, buscando pelea donde no la había. Esa no era la alumna que él había entrenado durante todos estos años, no era la misma Lynn de la cual él estaba tan orgulloso. Aquellas lágrimas sólo le confirmaron que algo malo estaba sucediendo.

Lynn lanzó un nuevo golpe al pecho de su sensei, convencida de que lo desviaría. Pero cuando él bajó los brazos, dejando su pecho expuesto, ella apenas logró detener su puño a milímetros del impacto.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —Dijo con voz temblorosa— ¡Defiéndase!

Su sensei no dijo nada. Se paró firme y extendió sus brazos hacia abajo, con su palma derecha cubriendo los nudillos de su mano izquierda. Era una postura de karate utilizada al empezar y finalizar las formas, que denotaba la no intención de luchar.

— ¡Dije defiéndase! —Gritó Lynn, quien, furiosa, golpeó a su sensei en el pecho, sin demasiada fuerza.

Él no se inmutó. No se defendió ni dijo nada tras el golpe. Eso enojó aún más a Lynn.

— ¡Defiéndase! —Repitió, golpeándolo nuevamente en el pecho, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

De nuevo, sin respuestas.

Sintiendo unas mayores ganas de llorar, Lynn comenzó a golpear a su sensei, repitiendo una y otra vez que se defendiera, diciéndole que combatiera, rogándole que la atacara. La fuerza de sus golpes estaba muy bien medida. Lo estaba golpeando, sí, pero no estaba causándole más que una pequeña molestia. Ni siquiera le dejaría marcas luego de la práctica. Durante algunos minutos, continuó golpeándolo, desquitándose, descargando toda su ira, y a medida que lo hacía, la intensidad de su llanto aumentaba. Ya no eran sólo lágrimas que caían de su rostro, sino sollozos que interrumpían su respiración y gemidos de dolor. Finalmente, dejó caer sus brazos y apoyó la frente sobre el pecho de su maestro. Rendida ante el llanto, lloró sobre él. El sensei Royce colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Lynn, pero no dijo más nada.

Los sollozos resonaban en el dojo vacío.

* * *

Era evidente que no podía hacer de cuenta que nada había pasado, así que, luego de que se calmara un poco, se sentaron en uno de los bancos del dojo y le contó a su sensei lo que le estaba sucediendo. Le dijo que su hermano menor estaba enfermo y que moriría en algunos días, pero no se atrevió a decirle que había sido culpa suya. No podía decirlo. Era demasiado doloroso. Él inmediatamente comprendió la gravedad del asunto, y entendió por qué Lynn estaba actuando de esa forma últimamente. Le explicó algo acerca de que aquellos que mueren siguen vivos en los corazones de quienes los conocieron, pero Lynn no necesitaba sabiduría. No necesitaba palabras lindas acerca de cómo eventualmente llegaría a superar la pérdida de su hermano. Cuando no dijo nada ante sus palabras, el señor Royce comprendió lo que le pasaba.

—Lynn, entiendo que esto es muy duro. Sé por lo que estás pasando. Cuando era un niño, perdí a primo en un accidente de tránsito. Sé la angustia que estás sintiendo. Y sé por qué viniste aquí.

Ella lo miró, secándose las lágrimas en el traje que Phillip le había conseguido.

—Cuando era más joven, yo también sentía que el karate me ayudaba a olvidarme de los problemas que tenía en mi vida. Cuando me peleaba con mis padres o fallaba en la escuela, entrenaba obstinadamente, a veces incluso hasta lastimarme a mí mismo —le dirigió una significativa mirada, y Lynn se preguntó si su sensei no tendría la capacidad de leer la mente—. Pero con el tiempo aprendí que la belleza del karate está en separar la mente del espíritu. La catarsis que esta disciplina puede darte no está en canalizar tu ira y tristeza, sino en encontrar la paz interior. Estás sufriendo porque estás negando lo que está sucediendo. Estás buscando desesperadamente una forma de convencerte de que esto no está pasando, pero sólo encontrarás la paz cuando puedas aceptar esta situación.

— ¡No! ¡No quiero aceptarlo! ¡No quiero que muera! —Gritó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

—Por supuesto que no.

— ¡No puedo… No puedo aceptar que se vaya! ¡No puedo sentirme bien!

—Lynn, no estoy diciendo que no te aflijas —le dijo, acariciando su espalda—. Es natural que esto te angustie. Es sano que te sientas así. No es una situación que puedas superar, sino una con la que aprenderás a vivir. Y para ello necesitas dos cosas: tiempo, y el apoyo de tus seres queridos.

Lynn estaba comenzando a tranquilizarse, no porque se sintiera mejor, sino porque estaba quedándose sin energías, incluso para sentirse mal.

—Será mejor que vayas al vestuario y te cambies. Deja el karate gi allí, yo se lo llevare a Phillip.

—No quiero irme —dijo ella, secándose el rostro—. Me escapé de la escuela, y todavía no estoy lista para ver a mi familia.

—Pues ponte lista, porque tu familia vino a verte —dijo él, señalando con un dedo hacia la entrada del dojo.

Lynn levantó la vista y vio, de pie junto a la puerta, a su hermano Lincoln.

* * *

Ya cambiada, abandonó el dojo junto a él. Al principio no intercambiaron palabras más que un saludo inicial donde él le preguntó cómo estaba y ella sólo evitó la pregunta. Comenzaron a caminar, salieron del club, y Lincoln la guió hacia una plaza cercana. Ella lo siguió sin decir nada, sabiendo que no podía escaparse de esto también. La plaza estaba prácticamente desierta, pero Lincoln aún así la llevó hasta la sombra de un árbol bastante recluido, donde nadie podría molestarlos. Él se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, y ella con la espalda contra el tronco, con sus rodillas cubriendo su pecho y sus brazos abrazando sus piernas.

Estaba esperando a que Lincoln comenzara a hablar, a regañarla por haberse escapado de la escuela, pero él parecía estar esperándola. No decía nada, tan sólo la miraba, con algo de tristeza y comprensión en su mirada. No soportando el silencio, Lynn finalmente rompió el hielo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó en voz baja.

—Llamaron de la escuela. Le dijeron a mamá que te habías escapado luego de golpear a uno de tus compañeros. Estábamos preocupados.

— ¿Dónde está mamá?

—En casa. Le pedí que me dejara hablar contigo a solas.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy preocupado —respondió, inclinándose ligeramente hacia ella.

Lynn suspiró. Ese era su hermanito menor. Él estaba muriendo, pero aún así se preocupaba por cómo estaba ella.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Siempre vas al club cuando te sientes mal. ¿Recuerdas cuando me golpeaste en la boca con tu bate de béisbol? —Dijo él entre risas, señalando sus paletas rotas— Escapaste de casa, y estuvimos buscándote por horas en el vecindario hasta que llamaron del club avisando que estabas en el gimnasio levantando demasiado peso para tu cuerpo.

Su intención claramente había sido alegrarla al contarle una anécdota que él evidentemente consideraba graciosa, pero el efecto logrado en Lynn fue el contrario.

—Siempre terminas lastimado cuando juegas conmigo, ¿no es así? —Preguntó, sintiendo que se estaba hundiendo en un pozo sin fondo.

—No siempre —respondió él con calma, midiendo sus palabras—. Algunas veces eres demasiado ruda, pero yo sé que tú nunca me lastimarías intencionalmente. Y te conozco muy bien, sé que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, detrás de una puerta cerrada con cadenas y candados… tú te preocupas por mí.

— ¡Por supuesto que me preocupo por ti! ¡Te amo, idiota! —Respondió, levantando el tono de voz.

—Lo sé, lo sé, sólo bromeaba —la tranquilizó Lincoln—. Lo que quiero decir es que te preocupas por mí, no temo que me lastimes cuando jugamos. Nunca harías nada que pudiera hacerme mal.

—Y sin embargo, aquí estamos.

Ahí. Lo dijo. No se atrevió a mirar a Lincoln, no se atrevió a ver su rostro. Se concentró en el suelo, y su mano comenzó a arrancar pedazos de césped. Lincoln no le dijo nada durante algunos segundos.

— ¿Y qué significa eso?

—Eres muy listo, sabes bien lo que quise decir —respondió, mientras rompía los pastitos como si cada uno de ellos le hubiera realizado una gran ofensa personal.

—Si dices lo que creo que estás queriendo decir, pues…

— ¡Déjate de bromas, Lincoln! —Dijo ella, golpeando el suelo con su puño.

Él se quedó mirándola, claramente sorprendido y confundido.

—Te juro que no te entiendo —dijo Lynn, llevando sus manos a su cabeza, moviéndolas nerviosamente sobre su cabello, despeinándolo—. Estás… Estás comportándote como si todo estuviera bien. Preparas nuestros desayunos, sigues sacando la basura, juegas con Lana, Lola y Lucy… ¿Por qué demonios haces eso? ¿Por qué te comportas como si nada estuviera mal? ¿Por qué demonios te preocupas por cómo estoy, cuando eres tú quien está muriendo?

—Porque te amo y me preocupo por ti —respondió con decisión, como si estuviera contestando una pregunta de examen.

— ¡Pues no deberías! —Le gritó Lynn, arrodillándose frente a él y tomándolo por los hombros— ¡Yo soy la hermana mayor, yo debería cuidarte a ti! ¡No la revés! ¡Es mi trabajo protegerte y asegurarme de que nada te afecte! ¡Tú no deberías tener que preocuparte por cómo estoy! ¡No lo merezco!

— ¡Por supuesto que lo mereces! ¡Eres mi hermana!

— ¡Yo te maté! —Estalló, sacudiéndolo por los hombros, tratando de hacerlo reaccionar— ¡Te maté!

Lincoln trataba de mantenerse derecho, pero Lynn lo tenía firmemente agarrado, y sus sacudidas lo movían mucho. Además, no todos los días podía ver a su hermana mayor llorando, y quedó algo sorprendido por ello.

— ¡No tienes que preocuparte por mí, no tienes que quererme! ¡Ódiame, enfádate conmigo! ¡Aléjate de mí, dime que es mi culpa! —Le decía, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón— ¡No me trates como si todo estuviera bien, porque sabes que no es así, maldita sea!

Lo empujó suavemente y se puso de pie. Dio dos pasos rápidos hacia el árbol y golpeó el tronco con fuerza. Todo su brazo tembló tras el golpe, y sus nudillos sintieron cada veta de la corteza clavándose en ellos. No tuvo ningún corte, pero su mano se enrojeció rápidamente. Escuchó que Lincoln se ponía de pie. Ella lo conocía muy bien, él era inaguantablemente ingenuo. Ahora comenzaría a decirle que todo había sido un accidente, que no le guardaba rencores ni la culpaba, que todavía la amaba y la amaría por siempre. Así era él. Podía sacarlas de quicio casi todos los días, y tenía sus días donde metía la pata y todas lo odiaban, pero a fin de cuentas, él siempre se preocupaba por sus hermanas.

—Tú no me mataste —dijo Lincoln, de pie detrás de ella.

Completamente predecible.

—Lincoln, puedes decir lo que quieras, que no fue mi culpa, que fue un accidente, pero los dos sabemos muy bien lo que pasó.

—No. Yo sé bien lo que pasó, pero creo que tú sólo conoces una parte de la historia.

— ¡Deja de mentir! ¡Mi pelotazo acabó jodiendo tu corazón, ¿qué parte de eso no entiendes?!

— ¡Cállate y escúchame! —Respondió el con fiereza, mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de Lynn y la obligaba a voltear a verlo.

Ella observó a Lincoln con la boca abierta. Se veía cansado y enojado. Estuvo a punto de decirle cosas que le valdrían por un año de castigo si su madre la escuchaba, pero finalmente cerró la boca y bajó la mirada. Retrocedió un paso y apoyó la espalda contra el tronco del árbol. Entendiendo que estaba dándole pie para hablar, Lincoln suspiró y comenzó a explicarle.

— ¿Recuerdas cómo estaba antes de que me golpearas con el balón en la cabeza?

Lynn cerró los ojos y sintió que una pequeña aguja se clavaba en su corazón al recordar el incidente.

—No lo sé, hermano, no lo sé. Sólo te recuerdo a ti en el suelo, desmayado —respondió, secándose el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

—Hacía un par de días que me sentía raro, con dolores de cabeza y sin poder dormir bien. Y cuando comenzamos a jugar, en seguida me sentí muy agitado —le contó, recordando todas las horribles sensaciones que había experimentado—. Y el cuerpo dejó de responderme. Era como si no pudiese controlarme a mí mismo.

— ¿Por qué me cuentas estas cosas?

—Porque, en aquel momento, yo debía morir.

Lynn jadeó y levantó la vista. Lo miró a los ojos, y se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando en serio.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Había un tumor bloqueando una de las venas en mi cabeza. Estuve a punto de morir. Debería haber muerto entonces.

— Pero… ¿Y por qué…? ¿Cómo…?

—La ambulancia no hubiese podido llegar a tiempo —continuó él, notando la falta de palabras de su hermana, y se acercó un poco más a ella, tomándola de las manos—, pero por suerte recibí un golpe en la cabeza que hizo que el tumor se desprendiera.

Esta vez Lynn tan sólo pudo abrir la boca, sin que ningún sonido pudiera escapar de su garganta.

—El doctor a cargo de mi caso me lo explicó. Yo debería haber muerto aquella misma tarde, pero tú… Accidentalmente, sí, pero tú me salvaste la vida.

La mente de Lynn estaba trabajando demasiado lento. A veces, los shocks emocionales hacen que la mente no pueda establecer simples conexiones, que no pueda realizar un correcto análisis de las ideas y las evidencias presentadas. Todos estos días ella se había convencido a sí misma de que accidentalmente había provocado la muerte de su hermano, y ahora que él le decía que en realidad lo había salvado, su mente se veía incapaz de comprender lo que eso significaba.

—Yo… —dijo ella, con la mirada perdida.

—Tú me salvaste —repitió él, apretando un poco las manos de su hermana.

Aquel gesto pareció devolver a la realidad a Lynn, quien inmediatamente se separó de Lincoln y comenzó a retroceder.

—No… ¡No! ¡Sé lo que estás haciendo! —Dijo, señalándolo con un dedo— ¡Te conozco, Lincoln! ¡Estás inventando esto para que yo me sienta mejor!

— ¿Qué? ¡No! Lynn, es en serio.

— ¡Es típico de ti! ¡Dirías lo que fuera con tal de hacerme sentir mejor!

Ella seguía retrocediendo, y en uno de sus pasos tropezó con una de las raíces del árbol. Cayó al suelo, y allí se quedó, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. Lincoln se agachó junto a ella.

—Lynn, mírame.

— ¡No!

—Mírame.

Tardó uno o dos minutos, pero finalmente Lynn miró a su hermano menor. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del suyo, y se lo veía extremadamente preocupado.

—Lynn, tú evitaste que muriera.

—No —dijo ella, negando con la cabeza, tratando de encontrar un poco de claridad en aquella irreal situación—. Si… Aunque lo que dijiste fuera cierto… Tu corazón de todas formas va a fallar por mi culpa.

—El golpe envió las células del tumor a mi corazón, eso es cierto —dijo Lincoln, asintiendo suavemente, y Lynn estalló en un desconsolado llanto al escuchar eso—. ¡Pero!

Y Lincoln colocó su mano debajo del mentón de Lynn, obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

— _Pero_ —repitió—, tú me regalaste dos semanas más de vida. Míralo como yo lo veo: iba a morir de todas formas, no se puede cambiar eso, pero gracias a ti tengo la posibilidad de despedirme.

Ella seguía llorando, sin despegar la mirada de su hermano.

—Dime… Prométeme que lo que estás diciendo es verdad —le dijo.

—Te lo prometo.

— ¡Lincoln, hablo en serio! —Repitió, tomándolo por el cuello de su camisa— ¡No me mientas con algo como esto! ¡Dime la verdad!

—Lynn —le dijo con suma tranquilidad—, te juro que es cierto. Jamás te mentiría así.

Quizás ella habría dudado más de su palabra, en cualquier otra situación. Estaría convencida de que Lincoln sólo estaba diciéndole lo que ella quería escuchar. Era muy engatusador, muy hábil con las palabras, y siempre sabía qué decir para convencer a los demás, o para que se sientan mejor. Quizás habría creído que él estaba mintiendo, pero en aquel momento ella quería creerle… _Necesitaba_ creerle.

Fue como si alguien le hubiera quitado un gran peso de sus hombros. Suspiró, y junto con el aire de sus pulmones sintió también que se le escapaba una gigantesca bola de nervios, una camisa de fuerza que había estado oprimiendo su pecho durante todo este tiempo. Sintió que podía volver a respirar con normalidad, que su corazón latía un poco mejor. Y se odió a sí misma por sentirse aliviada, porque su hermanito aún iba a morir, pero no pudo evitar sentir que las cosas estaban un poco mejor que hasta hace cinco minutos atrás. Ella no había matado a su hermano. Ella no era la culpable de todo.

Todavía estaba tomando a Lincoln por el cuello de su camisa. Cuando lo notó, soltó su agarre, y lo acomodó suavemente, tratando de quitarle las arrugas. Luego volvió a centrar su mirada en el rostro de su hermano. Observó sus pecas, algo que sólo ellos dos y Luna compartían. Observó sus dientes, los que ella había roto algún tiempo atrás. Y finalmente, observó sus ojos. Cansados, algo asustados, pero intensos, centrados en ella, haciéndole saber que él estaba allí para acompañarla.

Lynn nunca había sido la más cariñosa de sus hermanas. Leni, Luan, y en menor medida Luna siempre habían sido las que más consentían a Lincoln. Especialmente cuando eran más niños, ellas tendían a abrazarlo más, a besarlo. Lynn, si bien amaba y quería a su hermano como todas, siempre había sido un poco más reacia a ese tipo de cosas. Pero arrodillada frente a él en aquel parque, sabiendo que sería una de las últimas veces que vería ese rostro, no tuvo ninguna duda. Lo tomó por las mejillas, besó su frente, y luego lo abrazó. No fue una toma, ni un agarre, ni nada violento. Fue un abrazo que salió desde su alma.

Para cuando se separaron, el horario de escuela debía de haber acabado, pues veían pasar a varios chicos cargando sus mochilas por el parque.

—No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre —comentó Lincoln, quien en verdad podría haber permanecido abrazado por su hermana por mucho más tiempo del que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

— ¿Por qué no? —Preguntó ella.

—Pues… Mamá todavía debe estar preocupada.

—Puedo llamarla. Le diré que estoy contigo, y que puede castigarme cuando vuelva. Puede prohibirme entrenar por un mes, no me importa.

— ¿Y qué quieres hacer? —Preguntó, con una ligera sonrisa.

—Quiero estar contigo —dijo Lynn, separándose de él—. Tengo dinero. ¿Quieres ir a comer? ¿Quieres ir a…? No sé, ¿la tienda de cómics? ¿A un arcade?

—Tú no sabes jugar a los videojuegos —comentó él, levantando una ceja.

—Pero… Tú… ¿Podrías... enseñarme? —Preguntó ella tímidamente, aprovechando que estaba secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su remera para ocultar su rostro.

Lincoln sonrió, y Lynn supo que cualquier castigo valdría la pena sólo por haber tenido la oportunidad de ver sonreír a su hermano de esa forma una vez más.

—Vamos —dijo él, poniéndose de pie y extendiendo una mano para ayudarla a levantarse—. Hay una nueva hamburguesa de Burpin' Burger que quiero probar. Y hay mucho que enseñarte acerca de los videojuegos.

Ella sonrió también. Tomó la mano de Lincoln para levantarse, y no la soltó hasta que la cajera les entregó sus combos extra grandes.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Hay algo con lo que estoy luchando, y que seguramente estén notando (quizás les gusta, quizás no). Siento que ya hay demasiadas lágrimas en este fic. O sea, me estoy quedando sin formas de contar que los personajes lloran, que se abrazan y que se quedan mirando en silencio. El problema es que sentiría que estoy mintiendo si no pongo a Lynn llorando al pensar en que su hermano menor va a morir. De todas formas, cada personaje tiene como su propio arco con sus propios problemas, así que creo que por ahora no está tan mal que todos tengan en común el hecho de que lloren y se sientan tan mal. Es decir, Luan tiene sus inseguridades y su sensación de que ya no vale la pena reír en un mundo sin Lincoln, y Lynn cargaba con una culpa terrible que la hacía buscar pelea en cualquier lado, necesitando golpear y ser golpeada para llevar mejor esa carga. Ojalá sepan entender que no puedo obviar el dolor y concentrarme sólo en estos rasgos característicos._

 _Hay también algo que me olvidé de comentar en el capítulo anterior. No sé si se habrán enterado, pero salió un video en el Instagram oficial de The Loud House en el cual Lincoln admite que Ronnie Anne no es su novia, oficialmente. Que por ahora son amigos y que él la quiere mucho. Esto generó un gran revuelo en el fandom, que se puso en plan "SAVINO MALDITO SEAS". Pero yo me puse contento, porque ese video me dio la razón cuando escribí la relación entre Ronnie Anne y Lincoln, de que sólo eran amigos con miedo a oficializar su relación y de convertirla en algo serio._

 _Yo creía que este capítulo iba a ser mucho más corto, así que creo que hago mal en decirles que el próximo cap seguramente sea más corto que este. Pero bueno, el próximo cap va a ser la primera parte de una de las hermanas, así que seguramente será un poco más breve… Aunque no prometo nada._

 _Ah, y ¡qué bueno que Lincoln no va a tener problemas con la gripe! Esa Lisa está en todos los detalles._

 _¡Que tengan una muy feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo, y nos vemos en el 2017 con el próximo capítulo de Réquiem por un Loud: "Desconectada"!_


	13. Unplugged

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan pasado unas hermosas fiestas y que su 2017 haya empezado con todo.**

 **Hace unos días se cumplieron cinco meses de Réquiem. ¡Cinco meses! Vaya. Si descontamos Noviembre, que fue mi hiatus por la universidad, en cuatro meses escribí 13 capítulos. 3 Capítulos al mes. Ya superé las 100K palabras escritas (una novela actual promedio tiene 90K...), y aún quedan muchas más por escribir. Si sigo a este ritmo, es probable que acabe cerca de las 170K-180K palabras, lo que sería básicamente algo extremadamente exagerado para un fanfic, jajajaja. Pero bueno... Me hace bien escribir esto. Así que no me quejo.**

 **Veinticinco mil visitas, casi cien seguidores, casi doscientos cincuenta reviews. Todo en la versión en español, claro está. Creo que esto y los fanarts (ya me han enviado siete, los amo a todos) son lo que me hacen sentir que estoy haciendo algo bien. Sé que mucha gente me odia porque dicen que mi historia está sobrevalorada y que no es tan buena como todo el mundo la pinta. Yo los entiendo, pero me gustaría que también entendieran que yo no sobrevaloro mi historia, ni la vendo como una obra maestra ni nada por el estilo. Yo sólo escribo. La reputación y el mito que se arma alrededor de esta historia no es culpa mía. Yo soy muy crítico, y siempre reconozco mis errores y todo lo que está mal en Réquiem. Así que antes de llenar mi bandeja de odio con mensajes atacándome, piensen en que yo sólo soy un tipo que se dedica a escribir. Y también sepan que me la suda lo que opinan de mí, en definitiva :v Así que no gasten su tiempo y mándenle sus mensajes de odio a alguien que le importen.**

 **Dicho esto, quiero dedicar esto a Alejindio y a eagc7 (búsquenlos en deviantart) que han hecho fanarts preciosos de mis historias, y estoy fascinado con ellos.**

 **¡Oh, y hablando de tributos a mis historias! No sé si lo han leído, pero hay una historia (en inglés) que se llama "Remembering Lincoln", que es la interpretación del autor del final de esta historia, donde Lincoln finalmente muere y detalla las reacciones de sus hermanas, y demás. Si bien es una interesante lectura (y sí, la recomiendo si les interesa), quiero aclarar que no está escrito por mí y que eso solamente es (como dije) una interpretación del autor acerca de cómo podría terminar Réquiem. No es canon. Ustedes pueden hacer lo mismo si quieren, no hay problema, pero no es oficial, jajajaja. Yo ya tengo definido el final y voy a seguir con él, por más que muchos opten porque Lincoln muera y otros tantos prefieran que Lincoln viva. La decisión está tomada, y tendrán que esperar para leerla.**

 **¡Y basta de chácharas! Vamos con las menciones:**

 **pirata, AstralWhip, james anderson, Phantom1812, Sir Crocodile222, acosta perez jose ramiro, cesar k-non, sombra02, Julex93, Fipe2, Chiara Polairix Edelstein, nahuelvera2, Richy Escorpy, CartiaFeliz, supertotitoti, DESTACADO117, Lucy, Junior VB, AlejinX, Espartano, J. Nagera, mmunocan, jva98, Santosjoker, RomanReig...ES DECIR ImTheJuggernautBITCH, metaltony, KinHiroki, Luis Carlos, xXnobu16Xx, plusboom, KRT215 y GamesLOL.**

 **Contestando un par de preguntas que me hicieron: soy argentino, escribo primero en español y luego lo traduzco (aunque a veces hay frases que se me ocurren primero en inglés, así que esas las tengo que traducir al español) y el final ya está decidido, pero nadie más que yo lo conoce, y si alguien les dice que ya sabe cómo va a terminar les está mintiendo. Soy muy celoso con el final de este fic, jajajaja.**

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 13: Unplugged**

.

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la tarde cuando Lynn y Lincoln volvían caminando hacia la casa. Habían pasado todo el día juntos, sin nadie más que los molestara. Ella había llamado a su madre para avisarle que volvería tarde con Lincoln y que luego se pondría a su disposición, aceptando cualquier castigo que le dieran. Su madre no estaba para nada contenta al principio, pero no necesitó demasiado incentivo para permitirles pasar una tarde juntos. Almorzaron, Lincoln la llevó a jugar videojuegos al Arcade, y finalmente fueron a otro parque, donde se sentaron en un sube y baja y hablaron durante horas. Lincoln no podía estar más feliz, pues Lynn le estaba regalando lo más preciado, algo por lo que en el pasado él no se había preocupado mucho, pero que ahora entendía que era el mejor obsequio que uno puede darle a alguien.

Tiempo. Tiempo compartido. La posibilidad de hablar, de ser escuchado, de escuchar. De entender y de conocer mejor a su hermana. Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando ella comenzó a hablar y a contarle sus secretos. Todas querían a Lincoln, pero él no dejaba de ser un chico y de tener sólo once años, por lo que había muchas cosas que no podían contarle. Pero esta vez, cuando él le pidió a Lynn que le hablara de ella, la chica no se guardó nada.

Se sorprendió al enterarse que había una Lynn que él no conocía. Una Lynn a la que le gustaría saber cocinar mejor pero que nunca encontraba tiempo para practicar, una Lynn que había intentado pintarse las uñas la semana pasada pero que no sabía cómo hacerlo y no se animaba a preguntarle a sus hermanas, una Lynn que le confesó que le gustaba un chico de su clase de tenis, pero que no se animaba a hablarle porque no se consideraba tan bonita ni tan "desarrollada" —palabras textuales que fueron acompañadas por un movimiento de manos delante de su pecho— como el resto de sus hermanas. Lincoln siempre se había jactado de conocer a sus diez hermanas, pero aquella charla con Lynn le abrió la mente, le hizo descubrir que él las conocía mejor que nadie, sí, pero aún así había capas de ellas que ignoraba.

—Yo sé cocinar —dijo Lincoln, pateando el suelo para elevarse después del gran monólogo de Lynn. Mientras él subía y ella bajaba, sus miradas se cruzaron.

Él le prometió enseñarle a preparar sus muffins de fresa. Y le dijo que también sabía cómo pintar uñas, que estaría más que dispuesto a explicarle cómo hacerlo. Y mientras volvía a subir, le dijo que no se preocupara por "ese asunto" —palabras textuales mientras miraba a otro lado y señalaba con su dedo aquella zona general—, que ella era preciosa y que sólo un idiota no querría estar con ella.

Esperó pacientemente cinco minutos suspendido en el aire hasta que Lynn se recuperó y volvió a patear su lado del sube y baja.

Lincoln sabía que estas cosas que estaba prometiéndole a Lynn no estaban en su ya de por sí larga lista de objetivos, pero estaba convencido de que encontraría la manera de arreglar su calendario para que entraran. Esto era precisamente lo que él necesitaba, lo que él quería, poder pasar tiempo con sus hermanas. Si además podía hacer cosas como enseñarle a cocinar a Lynn, algo que la cambiaría y que sería parte de su legado, pues mucho mejor.

Cuando Lynn dejó de sonreír por las palabras de su hermano, ella también comenzó a hacerle preguntas. Principalmente, le preguntó qué pensaba hacer estos días. No necesitó decir que serían los últimos; sólo preguntó "estos días". No necesitó insistir demasiado para que Lincoln le revelara detalles de la Operación Despedida. Tuvieron que dejar el sube y baja, pues las piernas de Lynn de repente perdieron fuerza, y ya no podía empujarse hacia arriba. Se sentaron en una banca, y Lincoln trató de explicarle un poco acerca de lo que tenía planeado. No le dijo la motivación detrás de todo, simplemente le dijo que tenía una lista de cosas que quería hacer, y que muchas de ellas estaban relacionadas con sus hermanas. Lynn no hizo ningún comentario. Parecía querer decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Solo asintió y tomó la mano de Lincoln.

Un rato más tarde, tras una nueva visita al centro comercial para que Lincoln comprara unas pocas cosas, los dos volvían caminando por la Franklin Avenue, acercándose cada vez más al número 1216. Sin importarle que todo el vecindario pudiera verlos, Lynn caminaba tomada de la mano de Lincoln, y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su hermano. Caminaban en silencio, los dos perdidos en el momento y en sus pensamientos, hasta que Lynn se detuvo en su lugar. Lincoln dejó de caminar instantes después y volteó a ver a su hermana. Ella estaba mirando intensamente un árbol, y él supo de inmediato qué pasaba por su cabeza.

Detrás de aquel árbol, él y ella se habían cambiado una y otra vez durante toda una temporada para que Lynn pudiera reemplazarlo en el equipo de fútbol. No era mucho, pero aquellos minutos intercambiando el uniforme habían sido de ellos, momentos muy personales donde habían hablado, reído, y que seguramente recordarían por el resto de sus vidas. En el caso de Lincoln no era decir mucho, pero aún así…

La dejó quedarse allí durante algunos minutos, sola con sus pensamientos, hasta que finalmente le habló.

—Deberíamos seguir —dijo, apretando suavemente la mano de Lynn.

Ella suspiró y asintió ligeramente. Los dos volvieron a caminar, y fue entonces, cuando el tejado de su casa se hizo visible, que Lincoln recordó algo que tenía que decirle.

—Lynn, la pasé genial esta tarde.

Ella asintió lentamente, pero no mostró mucho entusiasmo. Seguramente estaba entendiendo hacia dónde iba él con aquellas palabras.

—Me encanta estar contigo, y todavía nos quedan un montón de cosas por hacer —le aseguró—. Pero… Cuando entremos a casa… Lucy, Lana y Lola todavía no lo saben. Tenemos que actuar normal. No podemos entrar así.

Y mientras decía esto último, señaló a donde se estaban tomando de la mano. Lynn suspiró y separó sus dedos de los de Lincoln. Estaban a punto de seguir caminando, pero ella no logró resistir la tentación y lo abrazó con todo el cariño y delicadeza que le fue posible, dándole un gran beso en la mejilla. Él sonrió y la abrazó también.

—No te preocupes, no diré nada. Pero, ¿puedo dormir contigo? ¿Al menos por esta noche? —Le preguntó, sin separarse de él.

—No lo sé, Lynn… Las chicas empezarían a sospechar.

— ¡No lo harán! —Se apresuró a decirle— Yo me encargo de eso. Por favor, en verdad lo necesito.

Lincoln no necesitó pensarlo demasiado. Sabía que Lynn quería pasar tiempo con él, y él también quería pasar tiempo con ella. Además, recordaba cómo había dormido la noche anterior junto a Luan. Se había sentido tranquilo, protegido, seguro. Deseaba poder volver a dormir así de tranquilo, así de seguro. El único inconveniente era que en su habitación se encontraba su gran calendario y su lista de objetivos. Le había contado de ello a Lynn, sí, pero tampoco quería que ella lo viera todo. Aunque… Tampoco tenía nada que esconder.

—De acuerdo —dijo finalmente, y Lynn sonrió como si acabara de ganar un campeonato—. ¡Pero nada de hornos daneses!

* * *

La música inundaba el garaje. Los vidrios y las paredes vibraban al ritmo de la base de batería y bajo que sonaba a través de los amplificadores. Eran unas bases que ella había grabado muchísimo tiempo atrás, para tener siempre algo sobre lo que improvisar cuando no había ningún músico cercano para ayudarla. En aquellos momentos sonaba una movida base de funk sobre la cual ella improvisaba con su guitarra eléctrica. Lo cierto es que no solía tocar funk. Le gustaba sí, era una interesante fusión de ritmos, y era muy divertido improvisar allí, pero no era el ritmo que más le gustaba.

Su verdadera pasión era el rock. Amaba el rock, especialmente el hard rock. Pero las últimas tres veces que había tratado de tocar una canción de ese género, había acabado tocando " _Hole in my soul"_ de _Aero is Myth_ , " _November Rain"_ de _Rhymes 'n' Proses_ y " _So far away"_ de _Avengers Eightfold_. Canciones que durante toda su vida había amado, que conocía desde la primera nota hasta el último silencio. Ahora, sin embargo, las escuchaba de otra forma. Ya no eran simples canciones de amores amargos y pérdidas, eran mucho más. Ahora eran canciones con las que se podía identificar, y eso no era lo que ella quería. Ella quería desaparecer, que la música la llevara a algún mundo lejano, a una dimensión paralela, un nirvana donde nada le llegara, donde ninguno de sus problemas podría seguirla. ¿No era para eso la música? ¿No era para eso el arte, para distraer la mente del aburrido y triste mundo real y poder abstraerse a un mundo nuevo, sin límites, donde podría sentirse segura? Ella trataba de alejarse, de escapar de la realidad.

Pero por más que trataba de disimular lo que le sucedía, de ignorar todo lo que estaba pasándole, no podía hacerlo del todo. Era como una cuerda desafinada tan sólo un semitono. El acorde se entendía igual, mucha gente podría pasarlo por alto, pero había una pequeña vibración que no encajaba, y que un oído entrenado podría detectar. Lamentablemente para Luna, su oído estaba perfectamente entrenado. Tenía un oído casi robótico. Podría estar sentada en la décimo novena fila de un auditorio al aire libre, escuchando una orquesta sinfónica de cuarenta y seis instrumentos, y aún así darse cuenta que el tercer violín tenía la segunda cuerda desafinada. Así de perfecto era su oído. Y por ello le era imposible ignorar que había algo mal con ella, con su forma de tocar.

Estaba tocando acordes menores.

Detuvo su último lick antes de terminarlo y se fijó en la posición de sus dedos. Debería estar tocando un acorde de Do. Estaba improvisando, así que no era una obligación, pero la base del bajo marcaba que la melodía debía ir en Do. ¿Por qué, entonces, su mano se encontraba tocando un Do menor? Su memoria corporal estaba tan bien entrenada que no necesitaba ni siquiera pensar en los acordes para tocarlos. Su mano izquierda reaccionaba instintivamente y se acomodaba en el acorde que debía ser. Y su subconsciente estaba llevándola a tocar acordes menores, en lugar de acordes mayores. No hacía falta mucha teoría —que ella tenía y de sobra— para saber que era porque los acordes menores daban una sensación mucho más triste a las canciones.

Luna suspiró y se acercó a su computadora. Apagó la base de funk y el garaje se quedó en silencio. Se sentó en un banquillo y comenzó a pensar en la inmensa cantidad de errores que estaba cometiendo últimamente a la hora de tocar. Su mente estaba trabajando de nuevo, y en seguida encontró la manera de hacerla sentir mal. Pensó en los acordes mayores, lo que la hizo pensar en canciones alegres, lo que la llevó a recordar buenos momentos que había pasado tocando la guitarra, y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue estar dando un show privado en su habitación con Lincoln como único asistente, aplaudiendo y alentándola.

El corazón se le desgarró una vez más, y rápidamente preparó su guitarra para comenzar a tocar. Llevaba casi una semana tocando sin parar. Mientras tocaba, su mente estaba ocupada pensando en escalas, armonías, melodías e intrincados solos, riffs y licks. Le salían naturalmente, pero aún así requería cierto grado de compromiso mental, de concentración. Y mientras estaba concentrada en la música, evitaba pensar en Lincoln. Por eso apenas si salía del garaje o de su habitación, los únicos lugares donde podía tocar sin que nadie la molestara. Cada minuto que pasaba sin tocar era un minuto donde se ponía a pensar, y cada vez que pensaba se imaginaba a su hermano, y recordaba que pronto ya no estaría más leyendo cómics en su habitación, sino que estaría _golpeando las puertas del cielo_.

Apretó tan fuerte las cuerdas en el mástil de la guitarra que tranquilamente podría haberlo roto. Respiró hondo y trató de tocar cualquier cosa, lo primero que se le viniera a la mente. Observó el suelo sucio del garaje, y la música salió automáticamente, con su voz acompañando el suave punteo.

— _I look at the floor, and I see it needs sweeping. Still my guitar gently weeps (_ Miro al suelo y veo que necesita ser barrido, y mi guitarra sigue llorando gentilmente _)._

Bueno, ni siquiera había durado dos versos sin arruinarse el ánimo. Con manos temblorosas comenzó a guardar todos sus instrumentos y a desconectar los amplificadores. Eran más de las cinco de la tarde, un buen momento para merendar y empezar a prepararse para la noche. Aún necesitaba confirmación, pero Chunk le había dicho que estaba todo casi asegurado. Y aunque no le confirmaran nada, ella no iba a quedarse un viernes a la noche en su casa. No, ella necesitaba descargarse, y conocía el lugar perfecto a donde ir.

Entró a la cocina y espió el interior de la heladera cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió.

— ¡Lynn! —Gritó Lola.

En seguida, ella y Lana se acercaron a la recién llegada, bombardeándola con preguntas. Luna cerró la heladera y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Lynn estaba con la espalda contra la puerta, tratando de sacarse a las gemelas de encima. El director y los profesores habían tratado de mantener en secreto que Lynn había golpeado salvajemente a uno de sus compañeros y luego se había escapado del edificio, por lo que, naturalmente, toda la secundaria se enteró de lo ocurrido.

Lynn levantó la vista de las gemelas un segundo y se encontró con la mirada de Luna. Al igual que toda la familia, estaba sumamente preocupada por lo sucedido, pero ella no era su madre, ni tampoco era Lori, así que no pretendía regañarla. Sólo le hizo un gesto, como preguntando si todo estaba bien. Lynn dejó caer un poco sus párpados y asintió tan ligeramente que las gemelas no lo notaron. Eso era todo lo que le importaba a Luna, que estuviera bien.

Y luego volteó la cabeza y vio a Lincoln.

—Hey, hermano.

Él estaba mirando a Lynn desde la escalera. Luna estaba acostumbrándose a verlo cansado y frágil, pero no por ello le era más fácil o menos doloroso verlo así. Él de todas formas le sonrió y la saludó con una mano mientras sostenía varias bolsas del centro comercial con la otra.

—Hola Luna —le dijo.

Ella se acercó y se detuvo junto a él.

— ¿Cómo estás? —Le preguntó.

—Muy bien —respondió Lincoln—, con un poco de sueño, pero bien.

—Oh, ya veo —dijo ella; había estado a punto de preguntarle si no quería acompañarla al garaje a cantar juntos—. Así que... ¿estuviste con Lynn?

Preguntó aquello último casi en un susurro. Últimamente, muchas cosas en la casa Loud debían decirse o hacerse en silencio, sobre todo en presencia de las hermanas menores. La sonrisa de Lincoln vaciló un poco, y su mirada se perdió en Lynn.

—Sí. Ella me necesitaba hoy —dijo simplemente.

Los dedos de Luna comenzaron a tamborilear sobre su pierna, mientras una vieja canción de pop comenzaba a sonar casualmente en su mente.

 _And I need you now, tonight_ (Y te necesito ahora, esta noche)  
 _And I need you more than ever_ (Y te necesito más que nunca)  
 _And if you only hold me tight_ (Y si sólo me abrazaras fuerte)  
 _We'll be holding on, forever_ (Nos abrazaríamos para siempre)

Sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de dejar de pensar en aquella música.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, hermano? —Preguntó de repente, señalando las bolsas que él cargaba— ¿Fuiste de compras?

—Oh, ¿esto? —Dijo él algo nervioso, levantando las bolsas un segundo y luego ocultándolas detrás de su espalda— No es nada... Sólo son unas cosas que necesitaba.

—Oh.

—Sí...

—Ya veo.

—Ajá.

Hablaba con Lincoln casi todos los días. Al menos una vez por día, ella se acercaba a su habitación para preguntarle cómo se encontraba. Hasta la última semana, ellos dos siempre habían sido muy cercanos, compartían mucho tiempo juntos y la pasaban genial, pero ahora era como si se hubieran quedado sin palabras, como si ya no pudieran improvisar una conversación. El problema, según Luna, era que los dos sabían que detrás de sus palabras se ocultaba una conversación que ninguno de los dos quería tener. Un asunto que ninguno quería tocar, uno que debían mantener en secreto, pero que al menos en el caso de Luna, cada vez le era más difícil ocultar.

—Bueno, creo que iré a mi habitación —dijo ella finalmente, sintiendo que no podría sacarle muchas más palabras a su hermano. Con una última sonrisa (o un intento de sonreír), se despidió de Lincoln y comenzó a subir por las escaleras.

—Espera —la detuvo, tomándola por la mano cuando pasó junto a él.

Luna volteó a ver a su hermano, que parecía estar decidiendo qué decirle. Se quedó en silencio unos segundos, claramente buscando las palabras adecuadas. Finalmente suspiró y la miró a los ojos.

—Sólo... Sabes que te quiero, ¿no? —Preguntó, aunque con un tono algo extraño y resignado, como si supiera que había hecho una pregunta tonta.

Luna sintió una calidez en su interior, como varias notas entrando en armonía y creando un hermoso acorde. Con una gran sonrisa, acarició el cabello de su hermano y le dio un suave beso en la frente.

—Yo también te quiero, Lincoln. _You're my wonderwall_ —le dijo, antes de seguir camino a su habitación.

A medida que los pasos la llevaron hacia su habitación y lejos de Lincoln, su sonrisa fue deshaciéndose lentamente. Para cuando abrió su puerta y la cerró tras de sí, estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior en un intento por evitar que siguiera temblando. Recorrió su habitación con la mirada, y estuvo agradecida de que Luan no estuviera allí. Se sentía como un globo al que continuaban inflando, llena de sentimientos y sensaciones que ya no podía soportar. Necesitaba liberar la presión, expulsar aquella sensación que la agobiaba. Necesitaba tocar algo.

Fue directamente hacia su teclado. Lo encendió, lo configuró para que sonara como un piano tradicional, y comenzó a tocar una canción que había estado evitando durante mucho tiempo, una canción que había entrado a su mente desde aquella maldita mañana de lunes. La había suprimido, pero en aquel momento la necesitaba. Mientras sus dedos comenzaban a presionar suavemente las teclas, ella cerró sus ojos, tomó aire y cantó, salteando la primera estrofa y yendo directamente hacia el estribillo.

 _Here comes goodbye  
_ (Aquí viene el adiós)  
 _Here comes the last time  
_ (Aquí viene la última vez)  
 _Here comes the start of every sleepless night  
_ (Aquí viene el inicio de cada noche sin sueño)  
 _The first of every tear I'm gonna cry  
_ (La primera de cada lágrima que voy a llorar)  
 _Here comes the pain  
_ (Aquí viene el dolor)  
 _Here comes me wishing things had never changed  
_ (Aquí llego yo, deseando que las cosas no hubieran cambiado)  
 _And he was right here in my arms tonight  
_ (Y él estaba aquí en mis brazos esta noche)  
 _But here comes goodbye  
_ (Pero aquí viene el adiós)

Sus dedos se quedaron presionando el último acorde, dejando que el sonido se desvaneciera lentamente. Cuando levantó sus manos notó que éstas temblaban como si se hubiera zambullido en una piscina en el polo sur. Tomó aire y abrió los ojos. Si antes de tocar se sentía a punto de estallar, ahora se sentía vacía. Un vacío que se sentía como un agujero negro justo en su corazón, un vórtice de oscuridad infinita que parecía tratar de arrastrarla hacia allí.

Y estuvo a punto de dejarse llevar. La habitación estaba vacía, nadie la vería. Estuvo a meros segundos de dejar escapar todas aquellas lágrimas que había tratado de evitar durante estos últimos días, pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió de una patada.

Lola entró sumamente enfadada a la habitación de sus hermanas mayores, cerrando la puerta tras de sí de un portazo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios tan apretados que su boca se había reducido a una fina línea. Entró con la mirada fija en el suelo, y caminó hacia la ventana sin siquiera ver a Luna de reojo, lo que le permitió a la rockera algunos segundos para tratar de recomponerse. La pequeña princesa caminaba con mucha energía, como si con cada paso estuviera tratando de acabar con la vida de una cucaracha.

— ¿Todo en orden, hermana? —Preguntó Luna, esperando que su voz sonara normal.

Lola no respondió. Se detuvo junto a la ventana, dándole la espalda a Luna.

—Voy a preguntarte algo, y tú vas a responderme con la verdad —le comunicó lentamente la niña, aún mirando a través de la ventana.

Luna puso los ojos en blanco. Su espíritu rockero la volvía rebelde por naturaleza. Obedecía a sus padres porque no quería ser castigada, y de vez en cuando hacía caso a Lori porque la respetaba. Pero, ¿recibir órdenes de Lola? No estaba dispuesta a caer tan bajo.

— ¿Qué quieres?

Vio que los guantes de Lola se arrugaban cerca de su puño debido a la fuerza con la que lo tenía apretado. Estaba preparada para algún nuevo exhabrupto de la niña, algún estallido de ira que acabaría seguramente con ella arrojándole su tiara y exigiendo disculpas.

— ¿Por qué todos prefieren a Lana?

Luna abrió los ojos tanto como sus párpados le permitieron tras oír aquello. Se quedó mirando a Lola. Todo el cuerpo de la chica parecía estar temblando, pero Luna ahora entendía que no era por la ira o la furia, sino por algo más. Se levantó de su banco y se acercó a su hermana menor.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo, niña? Nadie prefiere a Lana.

— ¡Sí lo hacen! —Gritó ella, aún sin mirarla— ¡Todos! ¡Leni, Lynn, tú, incluso Lincoln! ¡Todos la prefieren a ella!

A decir verdad, Luna y Lola no solían pasar mucho tiempo juntas. Compartían momentos, por supuesto, como toda la familia, pero su índice de tiempo compartido era bastante menor en relación al resto. No sabía leerla tan bien como al resto de la familia. Pero Luna era la tercera mayor, y había lidiado toda su vida con problemas de hermanos menores, así que tenía sus métodos.

Tomó su guitarra acústica y se acercó nuevamente a Lola. La rodeó con un brazo y la alzó.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó ella, volteando a ver a Luna con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado.

Luna la llevó hasta el sillón de su habitación y se dejó caer en él. Sentó a Lola en su regazo y puso su guitarra delante de ella, dejándola atrapada entre el instrumento y su hermana mayor. Pese a estar algo incómoda, Luna comenzó a tocar una suave melodía.

—Muy bien, pequeña —le dijo suavemente—, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Lola continuó mirándola enfadada durante algunos segundos. Luego, su mirada se relajó. Miró hacia delante y se acomodó sobre el regazo de Luna, recostándose sobre ella.

—Hace un minuto, Lana y yo estábamos peleando —comenzó, con la suave melodía de fondo.

La relación entre Lana y Lola siempre había sido bastante complicada. Se querían mucho y pasaban casi todo el día juntas, pero vivían peleándose. Esta última semana, sin embargo, se peleaban cada vez más seguido, más fuerte, y por cosas cada vez más insignificantes. Luna se preguntó si la atmósfera de la casa no las estaría afectando.

— ¿Por qué se pelearon ahora? —Le preguntó.

—No... No lo sé.

— ¿No sabes por qué estaban pelando?

—Estábamos preguntándole a Lynn qué fue lo que le había pasado, porque escuchamos a mamá decirle algo a papá acerca de que tendrían que castigarla, y Lana comenzó a hablar por encima de mí, y yo le dije que me dejara preguntar también, y ella me miró mal, y luego estábamos las dos peleando en el suelo.

— ¿Y qué pasó?

—Lynn nos levantó en el aire a cada una con un brazo y nos separó —continuó—. Seguimos diciéndonos cosas, y entonces Lincoln se acercó y nos dijo que dejáramos de pelearnos. Siempre nos pide eso, y luego nos dice de jugar a algo los tres, juntos. Pero... Pero esta vez le pidió a Lana que lo ayude a plantar algo en el jardín.

Luna sintió un breve temblor por parte de su hermanita, mientras las notas continuaban sonando de fondo.

— ¿Por eso crees que Lincoln prefiere a Lana antes que a ti? —Le preguntó con tranquilidad.

— ¡Es obvio que la prefiere! —Dijo Lola— ¿Por qué no me invitó a ir con ellos?

—Bueno, plantar cosas en el jardín no es exactamente tu estilo.

— ¿Y qué? ¿Crees que sólo porque soy una princesa no puedo jugar a otras cosas? ¿Cómo crees que juego con Lana todos los días?

—Lola, ¿no crees que estás exagerando?

— ¡No! —Gritó ella, y bruscamente volteó sobre el regazo de Luna, mirándola a los ojos— ¡Nadie quiere nunca ir a mis fiestas de té, pero todas ayudan a Lana con sus pilas de lodo! ¡Nadie quiere conducir mi carro mientras practico mis saludos, pero siempre ayudan a Lana a hacer... lo que sea que quiera hacer! El único... El único que siempre jugaba conmigo era Lincoln, pero... Pero ahora él también la prefiere a ella.

Los delineados ojos de Lola comenzaron a brillar, y movía sus pestañas llenas de máscara muy rápidamente para tratar de no llorar. Luna entendió ahora qué era lo que le molestaba a su hermana, y dejó su guitarra a un lado.

—Lola —le dijo, tomándola suavemente por las mejillas—, Lincoln sigue queriéndote como siempre. No te ha cambiado por Lana. Ninguna de nosotras cree que seas menos divertida o simpática que Lana.

— ¿Y por qué todos la prefieren?

—Nadie la prefiere. ¿De verdad crees que todos jugamos en el lodo con ella cada vez que nos lo pide? Casi nunca le decimos que sí, en realidad. De hecho, estoy casi segura de que todos vamos más a tus fiestas de té que lo que jugamos con Lana.

— ¡Pero siempre están molestos cuando juegan conmigo, y se ríen cuando juegan con Lana! —Se quedó Lola, no queriendo reconocer lo que Luna le decía.

—Quizás sea porque nos obligas a jugar contigo —respondió Luna—. No puedes forzarnos a hacer lo que tú quieres, Lola, terminamos haciéndolo sin ganas. Si esperaras a que estuviéramos con ánimos de hacerlo, entonces todos nos divertiríamos mucho más.

Lola se la quedó mirando durante varios segundos, y luego bajó la vista. Estaba a punto de llorar. Luna se maldijo internamente. Lori seguramente podría calmar a Lola. Incluso Lincoln habría encontrado la forma de hacerla sentir mejor.

—Por ejemplo, ahora mismo me gustaría acompañarte a una fiesta de té —dijo, decidida a animar a su hermana menor.

Lola no se veía muy entusiasmada.

—Sólo quieres hacerlo para que me sienta mejor —dijo Lola en un susurro.

—Sí, es cierto —admitió Luna, sosteniendo a Lola y alzándola al tiempo que se ponía de pie—, pero eso no significa que no podamos pasarla genial de todas formas.

Finalmente, Lola sonrió y rodeó el cuello de Luna con sus brazos, abrazándola.

Las dos salieron de la habitación y atravesaron el pasillo rumbo a una fiesta de té. Pero entonces la puerta de la habitación que Lynn y Lucy compartían se abrió, y una muy enfadada Lynn bajó las escaleras gritándole a su hermana.

— ¡Más te vale que encuentres mi bola de béisbol autografiada! ¿Escuchaste, Lucy? ¡Hasta que lo hagas, voy a dormir con Lincoln!

* * *

Lana irradiaba felicidad.

Ni siquiera recordaba haberse peleado con Lola; sucedía demasiado seguido como para preocuparse por cada pequeña pelea que pudieran llegar a tener. Quizás se habría quedado enfadada de no haber sido porque Lincoln se acercó y le pidió que lo ayudara a plantar un árbol. ¡Un árbol más para el jardín! Eso era genial.

Normalmente ayudaba a su padre en el cuidado del jardín, y había plantado varias flores con él. Pero, ¿un árbol? ¡Eso era nuevo! Ella ya se imaginaba todo lo que eso significaría. Un nuevo árbol daría más sombra al jardín, así que no sólo estarían todos más frescos en el verano, sino que además habría más lugar para que los insectos descansaran. Y si resultaba ser un árbol con buenas ramas y un buen follaje, quizás algunos pájaros decidieran construir su nido allí. ¿Y qué tal si era un manzano? ¡Gusanos asegurados! Definitivamente, Lincoln había tenido una grandiosa idea.

— ¿Dónde quieres plantarlo? —Preguntó Lana, arrastrando su pala especial por el jardín.

—No lo sé. Me gustaría que pudiera verse desde la cocina y las habitaciones —dijo Lincoln, con aire soñador.

—Claro, ¡así todas sabremos si está ocupado o no para jugar! ¡Bien pensado, Lincoln!

—Sí... Por eso lo decía.

Sonaba algo distraído, pero Lana no lo culpaba. Plantar un árbol era muy emocionante, en verdad.

Ella comenzó a correr por el jardín, buscando el mejor lugar. Cuando encontraba un lugar que le gustaba, se detenía y miraba hacia la casa, asegurándose de que todas las ventanas podían verlo. Era difícil imaginárselo, ya que ella medía muy poco y los árboles eran muy grandes, pero hacía el mejor esfuerzo. Finalmente encontró un buen lugar donde no molestaría a nadie de ser plantado allí.

— ¡Lincoln, Lincoln, aquí! —Lo llamó, moviendo sus manos con energía.

Lincoln se acercó a ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Te gusta el lugar? —Preguntó ella.

—Creo que es perfecto.

— ¡Genial! ¡Ya comienzo a excavar!

Tomó su pala y comenzó a hacer un pozo. Amaba excavar, sentir la tierra húmeda en sus dedos. Habría excavado con sus propias manos, de hecho, pero era la primera vez que plantaba un árbol, y quería hacerlo bien. Mientras exacavaba, Lincoln se sentó junto a ella.

—Lana, compré este árbol para todas ustedes —le explicó Lincoln con suavidad.

— ¿Para nosotras? ¿En serio? —Preguntó ella, dejando de excavar un segundo para sonreírle— Pero espera, ¿no para ti?

—Considéralo un regalo —dijo él, sin responder a su pregunta—. No quiero que reemplace a nuestro viejo árbol, pero por lo que tengo entendido este crecerá un poco más alto y dará más sombra. Creo que sería un muy buen lugar para sentarse y relajarse cuando estén nerviosas o intranquilas.

— ¿Crees que se pueda trepar? El otro árbol no tiene ramas bajas —comentó ella, mientras volvía a sacar tierra.

—Supongo que sí, no lo sé.

— ¡Genial!

Continuó durante algunos minutos, hasta que Lincoln le dijo que era suficiente. Él sacó entonces una bolsa con el logo del vivero del centro comercial. La abrió y Lana vio un par de lo que parecían ser pequeñas vainas llenas de semillas.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Esas son las semillas?

—Sí. Es un negundo, un tipo de arce. Crece rápido y es fácil de cuidar. Hay que regarlo una vez al día, dos si hace mucho calor.

Lana anotó mentalmente aquellas instrucciones. Era bastante fácil, regarlo una vez al día. Ella cuidaba a más de siete mascotas y llevaba al día los hábitos alimenticios de cada una de ellas. No tendría problema en ayudar a que aquel árbol creciera. Extendió su mano para tomar las semillas, pero Lincoln la detuvo.

—Oye, ¿me dejarías plantar la primera a mí? Es... Algo especial —dijo él, actuando algo extraño.

Lana lo miró algo confundida. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que este también era el primer árbol que Lincoln plantaba, y seguramente él estaba tan emocionado como ella. ¿Quién lo diría? A Lincoln también le gustaba la jardinería, después de todo.

— ¡Por supuesto, Lincoln! ¡Haz los honores! —Dijo con una sonrisa, dando un paso al costado.

Lincoln fue bastante rápido en colocar las semillas en el lugar. Segundos más tarde dio un paso hacia atrás y Lana volvió a cubrir el pozo con la tierra que habían sacado.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardará en crecer? —Preguntó ella, sumamente interesada, imaginándose a sí misma jugando junto al nuevo árbol.

—Crece bastante rápido. En un año puede llegar a un metro de altura.

— ¿Un metro en un año? —Se quejó Lana— ¡Yo creí que en un mes ya sería alto como la casa!

Lincoln dejó escapar una risa.

—Lana, le tomará tiempo crecer, pero luego durará por muchos, muchos años. Y es por eso —dijo, arrodillándose junto a ella—, que te encargo que lo cuides mientras crece.

— ¿Yo? —Preguntó Lana, confundida— ¿Por qué yo?

—Porque sé que te gustan los árboles, y sé que harás un excelente trabajo asegurándote de que crezca fuerte y sano.

— ¿Y tú no lo cuidarás?

—Bueno... Tú sabes cómo soy —dijo Lincoln, desviando la mirada—. Soy bastante distraido, y quizás... Quizás no tenga tiempo para cuidarlo como se merece. Por eso me gustaría que tú lo cuidaras.

Lana se sintió un poco confundida. Lincoln era distraído, si, pero no era tonto. Podría cuidar un árbol si se lo proponía. Además, ¿por qué comprarlo si iba a regalárselo a sus hermanas y no cuidarlo él mismo? Estaba actuando algo raro. Sin embargo, pese a no entender del todo a su hermano, estaba muy contenta. Le estaba encargando el cuidado del árbol, y eso significaba que confiaba en ella y que estaba seguro de que ella haría un excelente trabajo.

—De acuerdo, yo lo cuidaré. ¡Y haré que sea el árbol más alto del vecindario! —Dijo, extendiendo sus manos para enfatizar sus palabras— ¡Será tan alto que podremos verlo desde la escuela!

—Claro que sí —le aseguró Lincoln con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y sabes qué? Cuando sea lo suficientemente alto podemos tratar de hacer una casa allí arriba. Podrías ayudarme a construirla y sería nuestra casa, tuya y mía, para poder jugar o leer tus cómics tranquilos.

Lincoln colocó una mano sobre su gorra y la movió juguetonamente, despeinándola y haciéndola reír.

—Me encanta que pienses en grande, Lana —le dijo, sonriendo—. Nunca pierdas toda esta energía y optimismo que tienes.

—Pff, ¿por qué hablas como si estuvieras dándome uno de los discursos de papá? —Preguntó, acomodando su gorra nuevamente.

—Tienes razón. Supongo que sí sueno como papá —dijo él sencillamente, antes de poenerse de pie—. Bueno, fue divertido plantar el árbol. ¿Sabes dónde está Luan? Tengo que pedirle que me ayude con un pequeño proyecto de video.

—Estaba en el ático acomodando unas cosas —le dijo, mientras tomaba la pala y la limpiaba sobre sus pantalones—. Yo voy a poner estacas alrededor del árbol para que Charles y Cliff no lo pisen.

—Perfecto. Y Lana...

Lincoln lo tomó por debajo de las axilas y la levantó lo suficiente como para darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—...muchas gracias.

—De nada, Lincoln —dijo ella, riéndose y limpiándose la mejilla con su mano.

Lincoln se dirigió hacia dentro de la casa, dejando a Lana sola en el jardín trasero. Tras asegurarse de que la pala estuviera limpia, fue directo hacia el garaje, donde esperaba encontrar algunas estacas de madera para cercar el árbol recién plantado. Mientras caminaba hacia allí, llevó una mano hacia su mejilla.

Lincoln era el mejor hermano mayor del mundo.

* * *

Finalmente, a las siete y media de la tarde, Luna recibió el mensaje que tanto esperaba de Chunk.

 _Todo listo, niña  
_ _Prepara a Chloe  
_ _You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy  
(Tú vuélvenos salvajes, nosotros te volveremos loca)_

Todavía no había cenado, pero no le importaba. Podría comer algo a donde iba. O no, quizás no necesitaba comer. Incluso a esas horas ya sabía cómo iba a terminar aquella noche, y la comida no era una de sus mayores preocupaciones. Estaba acostada en su litera, así que bajó de un salto y se cambió. Se colocó su típico atuendo, pero cambió su cinturón y sus pulseras por unas más brillantes y más llamativas. También se colocó un colgante con una gran nota musical, y tomó una pequeña campera de abrigo con trenzas hechas a mano que colgaban de las mangas.

Lincoln había hecho esa campera.

Luego tomó un estuche de guitarra con lugar para los accesorios y comenzó a prepararlo. Colocó los cables, las púas, un par de cuerdas de repuesto, dos pedales para efectos especiales, y, por supuesto, a Chloe.

Chloe era su guitarra eléctrica preferida. Una hermosa guitarra tipo star de color púrpura, de sesenta y cuatro tonos y trastes perlados. No era su primera guitarra —esa descansaba en pedazos debajo de la cama de Lincoln—, pero era la mejor. Su guitarra favorita, la que llevaba a todos lados. La que nunca le había fallado. Tenía un vínculo especial con Chloe, era su más preciada posesión. Un símbolo de su unión con el rock. La amaba como si se tratase de un ser vivo, de una mascota.

Con cuidado la colocó en su estuche. Una vez que lo tomó, se aseguró de tener dinero en su billetera, y salió de la habitación. Bajó las escaleras sin cruzarse con ninguna de sus hermanas. Se dirigió a la cocina, y allí estaban sus padres, comenzando con los preparativos de la cena.

— ¿Mamá? ¿Papá? —Los llamó.

Sus padres voltearon y rápidamente se percataron de que llevaba puesta una campera de abrigo y cargaba un estuche de guitarra.

— ¿Luna? ¿Vas a algún lado? —Preguntó el señor Loud.

—Voy a tocar en la Railway Tavern —dijo ella, con firmeza. No les preguntó, simplemente se los dijo.

Su madre desvió la mirada hacia el reloj de la cocina. Normalmente la dejaban ir allí para que tocara la guitarra frente a un público, pero casi siempre era de día. Muy rara vez la dejaban ir de noche, pues el lugar, por más acogedor y famoso que fuera en Royal Woods, seguía siendo un bar. Alcohol, rock, gente de todas las edades... Luna podía ser bastante madura, y podría tener un espíritu rebelde e indomable, pero sólo tenía quince años. Sus padres respetaban sus gustos y la dejaban expresarse, pero se preocupaban por ella.

—Luna, ¿no crees que es muy tarde? Estamos preparando la cena —le dijo su madre.

—Por favor, es viernes, necesito salir —les pidió, con ojos implorantes.

Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada.

—No lo sé, hija —dijo el señor Loud, rascándose la cabeza—. Sabemos que puedes cuidarte, pero es... diferente, ahora. Con todo lo que pasó.

—Lo sé. Es por eso que realmente necesito ir.

No se los veía para nada convencidos, pero suspiraron y bajaron sus hombros, derrotados.

—Luna, escúchame —dijo su padre, acercándose a ella—. Todos estamos... Afectados. Terriblemente afectados. Y cuando nos sentimos así, a veces buscamos consuelo en los lugares equivocados. Con las personas equivocadas.

—Papá...

—Sé que eres grande, pero... Sólo prométenos que no harás nada tonto —la interrumpió—. Y que llegarás antes de las doce.

Luna les sonrió y se despidió de ellos con un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

—Se los prometo. ¡Hasta mañana!

Salió de la casa. Una vez fuera, dejó de cruzar los dedos. Echó a correr hacia la parada de autobús más cercana. Habría mirado hacia atrás, pero no quiso hacerlo. Sabía que allí había gente que la quería y que se preocupaba por ella.

Y se sentía muy mal por estar a punto de defraudarlos a todos.

* * *

"Railway Tavern" era el nombre del bar inglés más famoso de todo Michigan. Un asqueroso bar de ochenta metros cuadrados, con pisos de madera gastada, un constante olor a tabaco, decoraciones temáticas del Reino Unido y del Tottenham Hotspur FC y una clientela que en general consistía de ingleses que se juntaban a beber y discturir qué estaba mal con el Manchester United y de jóvenes que amaban la música y se juntaban allí a tocar.

Luna amaba ese lugar. Era su segundo hogar. Desde que su primer profesor de guitarra le comentó que a veces iba a aquel bar a tocar, Luna había experimentado una fascinación por el pequeño escenario que el lugar prestaba a los artistas interesados en dar a conocer su arte. Ella había dado su primer concierto a los trece años. Había ido una tarde de domingo, acompañada por su padre, y se había sentido extremadamente nerviosa. Tan nerviosa había estado que rompió una de sus cuerdas apenas cinco minutos luego de haber empezado. No había llevado nada de repuesto, y estuvo a punto de bajarse del escenario y dejar de tocar, cuando uno de los jóvenes que atendían en la barra se acercó y le prestó su propia guitarra.

—Estabas sonando genial, amiga —le dijo el chico, muy robusto, que aparentaba muchos más años que los diecisiete que tenía en aquel momento—, pero te ves muy tensa. El rock and roll es para divertirse. Ahora ve y diviértete.

—Muchas gracias... Eh...

—Chunk —respondió le chico, levantándose la boina para saludarla—. Llámame Chunk.

Luna volvió al escenario, con una guitarra prestada, y tocó durante más de una hora sin detenerse. La gente estaba como loca, gritándole y aplaudiendo cada uno de sus solos de guitarra. Nadie gritaba más fuerte que el señor Loud, sin embargo, que había comenzado a bailar sobre su mesa.

Desde entonces, Luna no sólo se había vuelto una de las pequeñas celebridades del bar, la niña genio que podía hacerte llorar con cualquier instrumento, sino que había entrado en el mundo de la música local. Todos los fanáticos de la música iban a la Railway Tavern, y muchas puertas se le habían abierto a Luna gracias a ello. No sólo había conocido a Chunk, quien se volvería uno de sus mejores amigos pese a los cuatro años de diferencia que los separaba, sino que gracias a frecuentar aquel lugar había conocido a muchas de sus amigas, a su primer novio y hasta había entablado conversaciones en algunas ocaciones con productores de discográficas locales. La Railway Tavern le había cambiado la vida tanto como aquel concierto de Mick Swagger. Era un lugar que ella relacionaba con buenos momentos, con la música, donde se sentía segura.

Esa noche acudía allí buscando algo de todo eso.

Abrió la puerta y en seguida fue recibida por la voz de Bob Plant sonando en el ambiente. El bar estaba inusualmente lleno, o quizás así es como estaba todos los viernes a la noche. Definitivamente estaba mucho más lleno que los sábados a la tarde, cuando ella solía ir. La única vez que había estado tan lleno había sido, cómo no, la vez que ella había sido obligada a asistir a su concierto usando la ropa de Lynn como castigo por haber engañado a Pop Pop. Esa vez el bar estaba repleto, y el estúpido guante de béisbol de Lynn —quien no le había explicado cómo quitárselo— le había hecho romper sus cuerdas. Una nueva humillación, pero que todo el mundo se tomó con humor.

A medida que caminaba hacia la barra para encontrarse con Chunk, algunas personas comenzaron a saludarla. En general era el público de siempre, la clientela clásica que ya la conocía. Todos la recibían con grandes sonrisas, y alguna que otra broma acerca de que aún era muy joven para estar en un bar a aquellas horas. Ella no era ajena al alcohol, había probado algunos tragos a escondidas con sus amigas e incluso con Lori, pero jamás se había excedido. Tomaba a modo de broma aquellos consejos, pero una parte de su mente estaba diciéndole que era su última oportunidad de escucharlos.

Estaba por llegar a la barra cuando una aguda voz la llamó.

— ¡Luna!

Antes de poder voltearse, una niña de once años la abrazó por la cintura. Era pequeña, pero su gran cabello en punta llegaba casi hasta la barbilla de Luna, permitiéndole apreciar en primer plano el mechón teñido de un potente rosa chillón.

— ¡Qué bueno que estés aquí! —Dijo la chica, separándose de ella y dando saltitos a su alrededor.

Luna sonrió. Sabía que aquella niña la consideraba una ídola, casi como una hermana mayor. Ella ya tenía suficiente con nueve hermanas, pero realmente le tenía mucho aprecio.

— ¿Qué onda, Tabby? ¿Cómo van esos riffs? —Le preguntó, extendiendo un puño para que la chica lo golpeara con entusiasmo.

— ¡Todo en orden! Descubrí una escala que es absolutamente radical, ¡tienes que oírla!

—Por supuesto, Tabby, tú dime cuando y podemos juntarnos a una sesión de jam.

—Ya lo verás, esa escala te hará sentir una _dulce emoción_ —luego de decir aquello llevo una mano sobre su boca para tratar de ocultar su risa—. ¿Viste lo que hice? " _Sweet Emotion_ ", es una canción de _Aero is Myth_.

—Toys in the attic, 1975 —dijo Luna, completando la información.

— ¡Exacto! ¿Ves? ¡Yo también puedo hablar con letras de canciones!

—No espero menos de la futura rock star de Royal Woods —dijo Luna, guiñándole un ojo—. Pero, oye, ¿qué haces aquí un viernes por la noche?

—Me enteré que ibas a tocar, así que le pedí a mi hermano que me trajera. Al principio él no quería, pero sabe que amo escucharte tocar, así que me trajo de todas formas.

—Ya veo.

Al levantar la vista vio a Chunk detrás de la barra, sirviéndole unos tragos a un cliente. Iba a despedirse de Tabby, pero ella habló primero.

—Oye, ¿y cómo está Lincoln?

Ahí estaba, ese vacío en el pecho, esa sensación de que alguien clavaba a martillazos una estaca entre sus costillas.

— ¿Lincoln? —Preguntó, fingiendo que no había escuchado bien para poder ganar unos segundos. Pero, ¿segundos para qué? ¿Para recomponerse? ¿Para pretender que nada había pasado? Claramente no lo logaría.

—Lincoln, tu hermano. Sabes, al principio estaba un poco enojada con él por lo que hizo en el baile de Sadie Hawkings. Pero cuando me explicaste lo que había pasado me di cuenta que no fue del todo su culpa. Y la verdad es que la pasé muy bien con él. Dices que lo haces practicar contigo a veces, ¿no es cierto? ¿Crees que algún día podríamos practicar los tres juntos?

El rostro de Luna no reflejaba lo que en verdad estaba sucediéndole por dentro. Mostraba una sonrisa algo forzada, sí, pero ni siquiera el mejor detective podría entender el dolor que sentía sólo con verla. No podrían saber del escalofrío que se había instalado en su columna, ni en lo débiles que sus piernas parecían estar. No podían entrar a su mente y ver la imagen que tenía grabada ahora, como un cuadro de una película detenido en el tiempo: ella, en el garaje, practicando sola, con el banquillo vacío por el resto de su vida.

— ¿Sabes qué? Luego vemos, ¿sí? Voy a decirle a Chunk que ya arranco.

Y sin esperar a recibir una respuesta, se alejó rápidamente hacia Chunk.

—Oh... ¡Buena suerte! —La escuchó decir por sobre el murmullo del bar y el hermoso sonido de aquella canción acerca de una _escalera hacia el cielo_.

En seguida llegó a la barra, y se colocó justo delante de su amigo.

—Chunk.

El chico volteó y le sonrió.

—Buenas noches, amor —dijo él, levantándose ligeramente la boina como saludo—. Oye, ¿por qué el apuro para tocar esta noche? Sabes que no es tan fácil conseguir que me deje libre a la noche, mucho menos un viernes.

—Si no te dejaba pues iba a subir yo sola con mi guitarra. Ahora vamos, toma tus palillos y sube tu gordo trasero al escenario —le dijo ella, algo impaciente por conectar a Chloe y dejar que la música la llevara lejos de aquel bar, lejos de aquella ciudad, lejos de la imagen del banquillo vacío en el garaje.

—Me gusta esa energía. ¡Hey, Larry! —Gritó, llamando la atención del otro bartender— Es hora de rockearla. En un rato vuelvo.

Larry levantó los pulgares y asintió con una sonrisa. Chunk se lavó las manos y se dirigió al pequeño escenario donde Luna ya estaba preparando los amplificadores. Él quitó la sábana que cubría la batería y comenzó a ajustar la posición de los tambores y la altura del asiento.

— ¿Y por qué tanto apuro para tocar esta noche, eh? —Le preguntó a Luna, mientras revisaba la afinación del bombo.

Ella se encontraba ajustando el amplificador para lograr el sonido que buscaba. Podría haberlo hecho sin mirar, pero prefirió pretender que estaba sumamente concentrada en la tarea.

—Porque lo necesito —dijo finalmente, acabando con los últimos arreglos y colocando la correa de Chloe por sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Cuando Chunk acabó por preparar todo, Luna se acercó al micrófono. La mayoría de los presentes ya se habían acomodado en sus mesas o en la barra para poder ver mejor al escenario. Luna se detuvo y observó al bar. El encargado apagó la música de fondo y encendió las luces del escenario. La nueva luz parecía rodearla, ocultando parcialmente todo el fondo. Las personas se habían convertido en siluetas, y el bar en un lugar lejano. Luna se quedó callada, simplemente apreciando aquella sensación, sintiéndose alejada, separada de los espectadores. Era una imagen onírica, un espectáculo surreal. Inhaló profundamente y trató de concentrarse. Un show. Estaba allí para dar un show.

Tomó el micrófono con energía y su rostro se transformó en una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Buenas noches, Railway Tabern! —Gritó con entusiasmo, encendiendo su guitarra y tocando una estruendosa escala que generó la primera ola de aplausos de la noche— ¡Mi nombre es Luna Loud, y esta noche mi compañero Chunk y yo vamos a regalarles un show de buena música! ¿Están listos para rockear?

Todos en el bar levantaron sus copas y gritaron en conformidad.

— _Stand up and be counted for what you are about to receive!_ —Gritó Luna, generando nuevos aplausos— ¡Chunk, vamos con _International You Day_!

Chunk hizo girar el palillo en sus dedos un par de veces y luego comenzó a tocar la introducción a la canción que Luna acababa de decirle. Ella no perdió tiempo y también comenzó a tocar los acordes de quinta que definían a la canción. Aquel tema, uno de los himnos del punk rock, ganó la aprobación del público. Quizás no fuera una canción inglesa, pero ellos disfrutaban de la buena música ante todo, y con Luna la calidad estaba asegurada.

En el momento en que el sonido de su guitarra y la batería de Chunk comenzaron a entrar en armonía, Luna sintió que una fuerza cósmica la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba hacia otro sitio. Ahora sólo existía ella y su música. Cerró los ojos, dejó que el ritmo corriera por sus venas, y comenzó a cantar, tratando de no pensar en nada.

 _I'm sorry that it took so long to write this song  
_ (Lamento haberme tardado tanto en escribir esta canción)  
 _But I gave up  
_ (Pero me rendí)  
 _You see one million words can't describe how it feels  
_ (Verás, un millón de palabras no pueden describir cómo se siente)  
 _To know your love  
_ (Conocer tu amor)

El público estaba extasiado. Gritaban, aplaudían y le hacían sentir todo su apoyo. Les encantaba el sonido de la doble pedalera de Chunk, los acordes sucios y poderosos de Luna, la perfecta imitación que ella hacía del estilo de voz del legendario Tony Shy. Ella había escogido aquella canción precisamente por eso, porque era una gran canción de punk rock. Pero ahora, mientras seguía cantando, comenzó a cuestionar qué tan azarosa había sido realmente la elección de aquella canción.

 _Where did I go wrong?  
_ (¿Dónde me equivoqué?)  
 _I should have told you from the start  
_ (Debería haberte dicho desde el principio)  
 _That I'm closer than you think when we're apart  
_ (Que estoy más cerca de lo que crees cuando estamos lejos)  
 _Nothing that I've tried, is as simple as this line...  
_ (Nada de lo que intenté es tan simple como esta línea...)

Comenzó a tocar y cantar el estribillo, y fue entonces cuando comprendió por qué la había elegido. Estuvo a punto de perder el ritmo por culpa de la sorpresa, pero logró recuperarse y continuar. Siguió cantando, y cada verso que llegaba le hacía darse cuenta de que no había elegido esa canción por accidente.

El subconsciente podía ser una verdadera mierda cuando se lo proponía. Cuando pasó el estribillo, un recuerdo aleatorio llegó a su mente. Lincoln, dos años atrás, llorando en su cama porque había derramado su jugo sobre el último cómic que se había comprado, arruinándolo por completo antes de siquiera leerlo. Y entonces ella, Luna, abría la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. No era un recuerdo del todo fresco. No recordaba las palabras que le había dicho, ni qué es lo que él le había contestado. Lo único que recordaba era haberlo abrazado, haberle cantado una canción para calmarlo, y luego haberlo llevado al centro comercial a comprarle un cono de helado y un nuevo cómic.

Era triste pensar en que había habido una época en dónde cantando una canción y gastando diez dólares era capaz de solucionarle los problemas.

 _I'm coming home today  
_ (Estoy llegando a casa hoy)  
 _To wipe the tears right from your eyes  
_ (Para limpiar las lágrimas de tus ojos)  
 _I'm totally enamored by your life  
_ (Estoy totalmente enamorada de tu vida)  
 _Nothing that I've done  
_ (Nada de lo que he hecho)  
 _Has ever been for one  
_ (Ha sido nunca para mí)

Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que pudo distinguir fuera del escenario fue a Tabby, saltando en su lugar al ritmo de la guitarra, moviendo los brazos y cantando junto a ella. Tan feliz, tan enérgica, tan... ignorante. Ella no sabía lo que sucedía. Nadie lo sabía. Sino, no cantarían tan contentos aquellos versos, tan entusiasmados. Si supieran, acabarían cantándolos como ella, desde el corazón, sintiendo que el alma se le desgarraba con cada nueva línea del estribillo final.

 _But without you  
_ (Pero sin ti)  
 _My life is incomplete  
_ (Mi vida está incompleta)  
 _My days are absolutely gray  
_ (Mis días son absolutamente grises)  
 _And so I'll try  
_ (E intentaré)  
 _Let your heart know for sure  
_ (Hacer saber a tu corazón)  
 _That i have so much more to tell you  
_ (Que tengo mucho más para decirte)  
 _Every single day...  
_ (Cada día...)  
 _My life is incomplete  
_ (Mi vida está incompleta)  
 _My rites are absolutely gone  
_ (Mis ritos están absolutamente acabados)  
 _So wake me up  
_ (Así que despiértame)  
 _Before you leave today  
_ (Antes de que te vayas hoy)  
 _Something i need to say  
_ (Hay algo que necesito decir)  
 _'cause they'll be nothing when you're gone  
_ (Porque no seré nada cuando te hayas ido)

Dejó que el último acorde se desvaneciera lentamente. Durante un segundo, el ruido de las cuerdas vibrando fue todo lo que se oyó, y luego la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Tabby estaba extasiada, gritaba como una niña en un parque de diversiones, diciéndole que era la mejor. Luna volvió a sentir que estaba en un sueño, pero esta vez no por el juego de luces y la sensación de sentirse en un lugar alejado de todo. Sentía que estaba en un sueño porque todo se sentía como ver una película en primera persona. Sentía una extraña sensación, como si escalofríos recorrieran todo su cuerpo.

Apenas fue consciente de que apretaba un pedal para que su guitarra sonara limpia, sin distorsión, tratando de imitar el sonido de una acústica. Tampoco supo en qué momento le avisó a Chunk que tocaría "Gone too soon". Sólo supo que los acordes comenzaron a sonar lentamente, tratando de que cada cuerda tuviera identidad, y su voz sonó con tanto sentimiento que quienes no prestaban atención hasta ese momento voltearon para verla.

 _Hey there now, where'd you go?  
_ (Hey, ¿dónde has ido?)  
 _You left me here, so unexpected  
_ (Me dejaste aquí, tan inesperadamente)  
 _You changed my life, I hope you know  
_ (Cambiaste mi vida, espero que lo sepas)  
 _'Cause now I'm lost, so unprotected  
_ (Porque ahora estoy perdida, tan desprotegida)  
 _In the blink of an eye  
_ (En un abrir y cerrar de ojos)  
 _I never got to say goodbye  
_ (Nunca me pude despedir)

Miró hacia atrás un segundo para indicarle a Chunk que marcara los compases suavemente con la batería, y vio que él tenía los ojos entrecerrados, mirándola con interés. Por supuesto, estaba comenzando a sospechar. No era normal que Luna tocara una balada a no ser que alguna pareja del público se la pidiera. No era normal que cantara con tanto sentimiento. No era normal que sus rodillas parecieran temblar.

Ella volvió a mirar hacia delante y siguió cantando. Normalmente, cuando estaba sobre el escenario sólo podía pensar en la música, en el ritmo y la armonía de las notas. Aquella noche, sin embargo, su mente parecía estar tratando de hacerla recordar escenas del pasado.

 _You were always there  
_ (Siempre estuviste ahí)  
 _Like a shining light  
_ (Como una luz brillante)  
 _On my darkest days  
_ (En mis días más oscuros)  
 _You were there to guide me  
_ (Estuviste ahí para guiarme)

Esta vez el recuerdo era mucho más claro. Había sido el verano pasado. Luke, un chico que había conocido en un concierto y que se había vuelto su tercer novio, la había dejado tras un mes de relación. La excusa había sido que lo suyo no estaba funcionando y que no quería estar con ella si de verdad no lo sentía, para no acabar hiriéndola. Pero apenas dos días más tarde, Luna vio las fotos de él besándose con una chica de su escuela. Estaba recordando la tarde en la que se enteró de aquello. Recordó llegar a su casa apenas conteniendo las lágrimas. Había ido hacia el garaje y había tocado la guitarra con tanta furia que le había roto dos cuerdas durante el mismo solo. Recordó que tras apagar todo se había sentado en el suelo y había llorado, mientras todas sus hermanas se acercaban a ella para consolarla, ya sabiendo de la noticia.

—No sé por qué me sorprende —les había dicho, tratando de secarse las lágrimas—. Debería haberme imaginado que sólo me estaba cambiando por otra. Siempre es así, a los chicos sólo les importas mientras eres una novedad. Cuando finalmente te han enamorado, se aburren del juego y buscan a otra. Siempre es así. Son todos iguales. ¿Cuándo dejaré de creer en los cuentos de hadas donde todo termina bien?

Las mayores de las chicas asentían suavemente, mientras las menores se miraban algo confundidas. Siguieron diciéndole que lo sentían y que ya lo superaría, pero luego alguien más habló.

—Eso no es cierto.

Luna levantó la vista, y todas sus hermanas se movieron para dejar que Lincoln se acercara a ella. Él se arrodilló a su lado y la miró a los ojos.

 _Oh I miss you now  
_ (Oh, te extraño ahora)  
 _I wish you could see  
_ (Desearía que pudieras ver)  
 _Just how much your memory  
_ (Sólo cuánto tu memoria)  
 _Will always mean to me  
_ (Siempre significará para mí)

—Hay muchos idiotas. Luke no es el primero ni será el último de los chicos que se comportan como unos idiotas y lastiman a alguien. Pero no puedes meterlos a todos en la misma bolsa. Ya encontrarás a alguien que valga la pena. Alguien que pueda darse cuenta que, teniéndote a ti, no se necesita a nadie más.

Todas dejaron escapar un "Aaaw", y Luna rodeó a Lincoln en sus brazos y lo sostuvo contra ella, sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello.

—Tienes razón, Lincoln. No puedo decir que son todos iguales y que ninguno vale la pena. ¿Cómo podría creer eso teniéndote a ti como hermano?

 _Shine on, shine on, on to a better place  
_ (Brilla, brilla, a un mejor lugar)  
 _Shine on, shine on, we'll never be the same  
_ (Brilla, brilla, nunca seremos los mismos)  
 _Shine on, shine on...  
_ (Brilla, brilla...)

El recuerdo continuaba un poco más, pero ella sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejarlo. Tantas emociones estaban comenzando a afectarla. Trató de pensar en la canción, y por un momento casi se olvida la letra, pero en seguida se repuso, justo a tiempo para el final.

 _Like a shooting star  
_ (Como una estrella fugaz)  
 _Flying across the room  
_ (Volando a través de la habitación)  
 _So fast so far  
_ (Tan rápido, tan lejos)  
 _You were gone too soon  
_ (Te fuiste demasiado pronto)  
 _You're a part of me  
_ (Eres una parte de mí)  
 _And I'll never be the same here without you  
_ (Y nunca seré la misma, aquí sin ti)  
 _You were gone too soon  
_ (Te fuiste demasiado pronto)

La canción continuaba repitiendo la última frase varias veces, con energía, con sentimiento. La voz de Luna se mantuvo firme, sin temblar ni flaquear. Trató de aparentar que todo estaba bien, que simplemente estaba cantando una canción, nada más. Un artista podía cantar cosas sin involucrarse. Podía cantar cosas que no sentía. No todas las historias de las canciones estaban basadas en hechos reales. Las más notables generalmente sí, pero también había muchas canciones que surgían desde una mirada poética, desde una idea aleatoria, incluso a modo de broma. Ella podía cantar una canción tan triste como esa, y no por ello la gente debería suponer que estaba proyectando o involucrándose sentimentalmente con la letra.

Era obvio, sin embargo, que la canción la había afectado de una u otra forma. Por primera vez en años, Luna estaba temblando en el escenario. Parecía una chiquilla asustada. En un acto completamente instintivo, miró hacia las mesas de la derecha, donde su padre se había sentado en su primer concierto. Casi que esperó verlo allí, levantándole los pulgares y haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien. Pero su padre no estaba allí, nadie le levantó los pulgares, y nada estaba bien.

Aquella canción, aquella maldita balada no la había alejado de sus problemas, como ella esperaba, sino que se los había recordado en la forma más dolorosa posible. Lincoln realmente se estaba yendo demasiado pronto. Los estaba dejando para brillar en otro lugar. Mientras ella estaba allí, de pie en el escenario de un bar, tocando para desconocidos, él estaba en su casa, a veinte minutos de allí. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Cómo se estaría sintiendo?

¿Estaría vivo todavía? ¿Y si llegaba a su casa y Lincoln no había resistido más? ¿Y si ella se hubiera perdido la oportunidad de despedirse de él?

Sus brazos soltaron su guitarra, que habría caído al suelo de no ser por la correa que la sostenía. Su pecho le dolía con cada nueva respiración, con cada nueva bocanada de aire que entraba a sus pulmones. Apenas fue consciente del murmullo que comenzó a generarse en la gente del bar. De la mirada preocupada de Tabby. De que Chunk estaba a punto de levantarse de la batería y acercarse a ella.

La música le había fallado. No la estaba haciendo sentir mejor. No la estaba haciendo olvidar. Al contrario, le hacía sentir todo el dolor que había estado tratando de ocultar por una semana, todo el dolor que había enterrado dentro de ella, y que ahora parecía estar a punto de brotar como un géiser.

Su alma estaba desafinada. Fuera de tono, tres octavas más abajo. Sabía que todo estaba mal, que la melodía estaba perdida. Y lo peor de todo es que no había ninguna clavija que ajustar. No había un diapasón que pudiese ayudarla a encontrar la armonía. Una vez que Lincoln muriera, la música se habría perdido para siempre.

Sintió que una solitaria lágrima abandonaba su ojo izquierdo. Seguramente nadie en el bar lo notó. Todos estaban esperando a que Luna Loud, la legendaria rockera de quince años de Royal Woods les entregara un show. La miraban expectantes, un tanto confundidos por su actitud. Ellos querían música, querían ritmo, querían energía. Luna sonrió, casi sarcásticamente.

Una noche más. Una última noche. Un concierto de despedida. Podía hacer eso.

— ¡Tú! —Dijo al micrófono de repente, señalando a un hombre que estaba sentado en la mesa más cercana al escenario — Pásame un trago.

El hombre sonrió. Tomó una lata de cerveza que aún no había abierto y se la lanzó a la chica. Ella la atrapó sin problemas, la abrió y comenzó a beber en el escenario. La cerveza sabía horrible y le generó un ardor en la garganta, pero al mismo tiempo sintió que la sangre de sus venas comenzaba a calentarse. Sabía que era todo psicológico, que la cerveza no podía actuar tan rápido, pero fue como si de repente sus inhibiciones y sus dudas se perdieran.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Esa chica es menor de edad! —Gritó un hombre en el fondo, escandalizado.

— ¡Púdrete, Bob! —Gritó Luna, enseñándole el dedo mayor y generando una ola de aplausos y vítores— Muy bien, amigos, vamos a terminar esta noche en una nota alta. ¡Los quiero a todos moviendo las cabezas al ritmo de _Guernica_!

— ¿ _Guernica_? ¿Estás segura, Luna? —Le preguntó Chunk desde la batería, mirándola confundido y preocupado.

— ¡Absolutamente! _For those about to rock!_ —Gritó, volviendo a presionar el pedal de su guitarra para que sonara con distorción.

Chunk y ella comenzaron a tocar. La canción no comenzó tan potente como _International You Day_ , pero claramente era mucho más movida que _Gone too soon_. No era una canción tan conocida. Tabby, por ejemplo, movía la cabeza al ritmo de la batería, pero miraba a Luna un tanto confundida, preguntándose qué clase de canción era. Cuando Luna comenzó a cantar, casi nadie la acompañó.

 _Ever since I was young your word is the word that always won.  
_ (Dese que era niña tu palabra fue la que siempre ganaba)  
 _Worry and wake the ones you love.  
_ (Preocupa y despierta a los que amas)  
 _A phone call I'd rather not receive.  
_ (Un llamado que preferiría no recibir)  
 _Please use my body while I sleep.  
_ (Por favor usa mi cuerpo mientras duermo)  
 _My lungs are fresh and yours to keep,  
_ (Mis pulmones están frescos y son tuyos para que te los quedes)  
 _Kept clean and they will let you breathe.  
_ (Están limpios y te dejarán respirar)

Esta vez Luna no tenía dudas de por qué había elegido aquella canción. Se le ocurrieron alrededor de doce canciones que podría haber elegido, pero esta era la que presentaba el menor riesgo de hacerla llorar en el escenario frente a toda aquella gente. No quería que la vieran tan vulnerable. No quería que la vieran llorar. Sólo quería que la vieran rockeando. La Luna Loud que ellos conocían. La que ella creía conocer.

 _Is this, the way a toy feels  
_ (¿Es así cómo se siente un juguete...)  
 _When it's batteries run dry?  
_ (...cuando sus baterías se agotan?)

Quizás por el alcohol, quizás porque esta vez sí prestó atención a la letra, o quizás porque simplemente estaba resignada, pero durante aquella canción logró despegarse de todo. Ningún recuerdo vino a su mente, ninguna imagen de Lincoln. Pudo tocarla entera sin que nada la distrajera.

 _Nobody plans to be half a world away at times like these,  
_ (Nadie planea estar a medio mundo en tiempos como estos)  
 _So I sat alone and waited out the night.  
_ (Así que me senté solo y esperé a la noche)  
 _The best part of what has happened was the part I must have missed.  
_ (La mejor parte de lo que pasó fue la parte que debo haberme perdido)  
 _So I'm asking you to shine it on and stick around  
_ (Te pido que lo superes y te quedes aquí)  
 _I'm not writing my goodbyes.  
_ (No voy a escribir mi despedida)

 _I submit no excuse  
_ (No pongo excusas)  
 _If this is what I have to do  
_ (Si esto es lo que debo hacer)  
 _I owe you every day I wake  
_ (Te debo cada día que me despierto)  
 _If I could I would shrink myself  
_ (Si pudiera me encogería)  
 _And sink through your skin to your blood cells  
_ (Y atravesaría tu piel hasta tus células)  
 _And remove whatever makes you hurt  
_ (Y te quitaría lo que te lastima)  
 _But I am too weak to be your cure  
_ (Pero soy muy débil para ser tu cura)

Durante unos hermosos diez minutos, Luna logró captar al público. Cantó como nunca antes había hecho, llevando su voz al extremo para que cada palabra que saliera de su boca se sintiera real. Gritó donde debía gritar, susurró donde se suponía que debía hacerlo. Donde se tomó licencias fue con su guitarra. Estiró las pausas, los puentes y agregó solos de guitarra completamente improvisados. Chunk logró acomodarse a los cambios que ella hacía en la canción, que pasó de los tres y minutos y medio originales a unos diez minutos de energía y pasión como pocas veces había demostrado. La gente la amaba. Todos gritaban por ella. Muchos se olvidaron de mantener su falso acento inglés, incluso, y le hacían sentir su apoyo en un burdo acento americano.

Cuando finalmente terminó de tocar, Luna consideró tirarse del escenario y que la cargaran. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero finalmente se arrepintió. La verdad es que quería irse. No solía tocar tres canciones únicamente, pero aquella noche era diferente.

— ¡Buenas noches, Railway Tavern! —Gritó al escenario, dando un último acorde en su guitarra y dejando que el sonido se mantuviera en el aire hasta que lentamente fue perdiendo intensidad.

Las luces del escenario se apagaron, y Luna quedó de pie, mirando a la nada, con su guitarra colgada del hombro.

—Luna, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Chunk, acercándose a ella.

—Estoy bien, Chunk.

— ¿Segura? Esas canciones...

— ¡Dije que estoy bien, Chunk! —Gritó, desconectando su guitarra y bajando rápidamente del escenario.

Queriendo evitar a Tabby —no se sentía con las fuerzas suficiente como para hablar con ella—, fue directamente hacia la salida para el sector de fumadores. El bar tenía un acceso al pulmón de manzana, un pequeño lugar al aire libre donde los fumadores supuestamente debían dirigirse, aunque todos fumaban dentro de todas formas. Ella no fumaba, pero aquel era el lugar menos poblado del bar, donde en teoría tendría menos posibilidades de ser molestada...

—Estuviste asombrosa ahí arriba.

...'en teoría'.

Volteó y vio a un chico de la edad de Lori, aproximadamente, mirándola con una sonrisa y con una botella de cerveza en su mano.

—Gracias —dijo ella, simplemente, mientras continuaba viendo al chico. Lo había visto un par de veces, estaba segura. Esta, sin embargo, era la primera vez en la que se percataba de lo atractivo que era. Chaqueta de cuero gastada, pantalones ajustados, cabello corto y despeinado.

— ¿Quieres un poco? —Le dijo, ofreciéndole su botella.

Luna lo miró durante algunos segundos.

— ¿No tienes alguna botella sin abrir? —Preguntó, con una sonrisa. Él rió.

— ¿Tienes miedo de que le haya puesto algo?

—Una nunca puede ser demasiado precavida —comentó con suavidad, acercándose a él—. Nada personal, cariño.

—Creo que tengo un six-pack en mi auto —dijo el chico.

La cerveza había comenzado a hacerle efecto, pero incluso en su estado actual, la voz de su padre hizo eco en algún rincón de su mente: " _cuando nos sentimos así, a veces buscamos consuelo en los lugares equivocados, con las personas equivocadas_ ". Tenía razón. Sabía que tenía razón. Sabía qué era lo que debería hacer.

Pero ante todo, se sentía mal. Se sentía horrible. Había ido a aquel bar creyendo que la música podría ayudarla a olvidarse de sus problemas al menos por una noche. Pues la música le había fallado, pero quizás aquel chico podría ayudarla.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí entonces? —Preguntó, sonriendo y moviendo sus pestañas con una gracia más propia de Leni o Lola que de ella.

* * *

—Ya llegamos.

Matt detuvo su auto frente a la casa que Luna le había señalado. Ella estaba sentada en el asiento del pasajero, con los ojos cerrados, a punto de dormirse. Él la sacudió suavemente para despertarla.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, desorientada.

—Tu casa. Llegamos a tu casa —repitió Matt.

—Oh. Gracias, amor.

Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y bajó del auto. Casi se tropieza con el cordón de la calle, pero logró mantener en pie. Riendo por su torpeza, abrió la puerta de atrás del auto y tomó el estuche donde llevaba a Chloe.

—Oye, ¿tienes planes para el próximo viernes? —Preguntó Matt, tratando de no sonar muy esperanzado.

Luna cerró la puerta de atrás y miró al chico a través de la ventana.

—Ya quisieras, amigo —dijo antes de sonreírle y lanzarle un beso.

Él también sonrió. Encendió su auto nuevamente y se alejó por la calle, dejando a Luna en la entrada de su casa. No tenía idea de la hora. No sabía si quedaría alguien despierto. Probablemente no. De lo único que estaba segura era que estaba en problemas. Serios problemas. O bueno, lo estaría si es que la descubrían. Quizás tendría suerte y podría llegar a su habitación sin que nadie la escuchara.

Tratando de no hacer ruido, subió los escalones de entrada. Le pareció curioso que fueran tantos. Ella sabía que sólo eran tres, pero por algún motivo sintió como que había subido más de cinco. La situación, por algún motivo, le pareció extremadamente graciosa. Llegó a la puerta y tomó su llave. Estuvo dos minutos batallando para que entrara en la cerradura. ¿Por qué hacían puertas tan complicadas de abrir?

Finalmente lo logró. Con cuidado, entró a su casa. Todo a oscuras, todo en silencio. Perfecto. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente, y volteó. Caminó en puntillas hasta llegar a las escaleras.

—Tienes suerte de que sea yo quien te encuentre.

Luna maldijo en voz baja. Ya estaba atrapada, así que no había caso en tratar de mantener silencio. Suspiró y volteó a ver a Lori, sentada a oscuras en el sofá.

— _Hey, soul sister!_ —la saludó, tratando de sonar casual.

—Déjate de bromas. Son las dos de la mañana, Luna —dijo Lori con severidad.

Luna suspiró una vez más.

— ¿Te quedaste despierta sólo para estar aquí cuando llegara? —Le preguntó— En verdad disfrutas de arruinarle la diversión a todos, ¿no es así?

—Para tu información —dijo Lori, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a su hermana menor—, vine aquí porque no puedo dormir. Me había olvidado que no estabas en casa.

Luna no dijo nada. Volteó y trató de subir por la escalera, pero Lori la detuvo.

—Luna, hueles a alcohol. Alcohol y... —olió el aire alrededor de ella, y su nariz se arrugó en disgusto— Luna, ¡¿qué demonios?!

Ella se soltó del agarre de Lori y subió hacia su habitación.

— ¡Luna, tienes tu falda al revés! ¡¿Quién era ese chico?!

— ¡No lo sé, Mike, Matt, no entendí qué es lo que me dijo!

— ¡¿Estás diciéndome que literalmente no sabes el nombre del chico que te trajo en su auto?! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

— ¡En nada, ese era el maldito punto! —Dijo, deteniéndose a mitad del pasillo de las habitaciones y volteando a ver a su hermana— ¡No quería pensar en nada, ¿entiendes?!

—Pues hiciste un excelente trabajo. ¿Tienes una idea de lo peligroso e irresponsable es lo que hiciste?

—Pues lo siento, pero no todas tenemos tu suerte, hermana.

— ¿Y eso qué quiere decir? —Preguntó Lori, entrecerrando sus párpados.

— ¡Quiero decir que no todas tenemos la posibilidad de ir a la casa de nuestro novio todo el día y dejar que él nos ayude a distraernos! ¡El resto de nosotras tiene que salir y buscar a un chico si queremos un poco de sexo tonto para pensar en otras cosas!

Escuchó alrededor de siete jadeos. Su vista estaba demasiado borrosa y ella estaba demasiado concentrada en Lori como para verlo, pero estaba segura de que todos sus hermanos estaban espiando la discusión. ¿Los habían despertado con sus gritos?

Lori pareció acusar el golpe. Permaneció en silencio unos segundos, y cuando finalmente habló, lo hizo mucho más calmada. Probablemente ella aún tenía la claridad mental suficiente como para saber que su discusión ya no era privada, y quería bajar la intensidad de la misma.

—Luna, te digo esto porque estoy preocupada por ti. No deberías hacer... las cosas que hiciste. Es peligroso.

—Noticas, hermana: no eres mi madre, y no soy una niña.

— ¡Pues a veces te comportas como una!

— ¡Vete a la mierda!

Nuevos jadeos. Esta vez la puerta del final se abrió un poco más.

—Sabía que esto acabaría pasando tarde o temprano —dijo Lori, negando con la cabeza—. Sabía que tu estúpida obsesión con el rock te llevaría a hacer estas cosas.

— ¿'Estúpida obsesión'? ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando. Todos tus ídolos han vivido su vida drogándose y embriagándose, teniendo sexo sin cuidado, y tú crees que así es como deberías ser si quieres ser exitosa. Te creíste el cuento de estrella de rock, y ahora empiezas a actuar como tú crees que debería actuar una.

Luna apretó sus puños. No recordaba sentirse tan furiosa en mucho tiempo.

—Eso es mentira. Es mentira y lo sabes. ¡Sabes muy bien por qué estoy sintiéndome así! —Dijo, señalando claramente en dirección a la habitación de Lincoln— ¡Sabes perfectamente que no tiene nada que ver con la música!

—Por supuesto que tiene que ver con la música —le respondió Lori, mirándola con enfado y disgusto—. Para ti todo tiene que ver con la música. Es lo único que te importa.

No podía creer que estuviera escuchando eso. Su hermana mayor, la que supuestamente los conocía a todos, diciéndole que "sólo le importaba la música". ¿Cómo podía decir eso? ¿Cómo podía siquiera sugerir aquello? Si sólo le importara la música, no habría ido a aquel bar en un principio. Si sólo le importara la música, no habría buscado consuelo en el asiento trasero del auto de Matt.

Si sólo le importara la música, no estaría sufriendo desde hacía una semana.

—Eso crees, ¿eh? ¿Crees que la música es lo único que me importa? —Preguntó lentamente, mientras abría el estuche y sacaba a Chloe; una lágrima escapó de la esquina de sus ojos, cayendo por su mejilla— ¿En verdad crees que sólo eso me importa?

Lori se quedó en silencio, y expresión se suavizó lentamente.

—Yo no... No me refería a eso —dijo la chica, mirando hacia el suelo—. Sabes que no quise decir eso.

Luna siguió mirándola.

La rockera miró hacia el costado. Lucy y las gemelas estaban asomando las cabezas por las puertas entreabiertas de sus habitaciones. Lisa también observaba con interés. Todos la miraban. Y Luna supo que, en el fondo, todos creían eso de ella. Todos creían que sólo la música la definía. Que sólo la música le importaba.

Observó a Chloe. Violeta, pulida, brillante, con cuerdas nuevas y aquellos hermosos trastes perlados. Y luego vio por sobre el hombro de Lori, hacia la última habitación del pasillo. Aquella puerta estaba abierta. Dos personas estaban de pie allí dentro. Lynn, en el fondo, confundida. Y delante de ella, Lincoln, su hermano, mirándola con ojos cansados y preocupados. Pareció entender antes que nadie lo que ella iba a hacer, y trató de decirle con la mirada que no lo hiciera.

Pero Luna no podía permitir que todos creyeran eso de ella.

—Sí. Sí quisiste decir eso— le dijo a Lori.

Miró una vez más a Chloe, su guitarra favorita. Luego la tomó por el mástil, la levantó por encima de su cabeza, y con un gran movimiento la estrelló contra el suelo. Todos sus hermanos saltaron en su lugar, y algunos dejaron escapar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

Un único golpe le bastó para que el mástil se rompiera en dos partes, separándose del cuerpo de la guitarra, el cual también se partió a la altura de los micrófonos. Las cuerdas rotas saltaron en todas las direcciones, raspándole los brazos. En sus manos sostenía un pedazo astillado del mástil de la que había sido su guitarra favorita. Lo lanzó suavemente para que cayera junto a los pies de Lori. Ella la miró anonadada, sin poder creer lo que había visto.

El ruido proveniente de la planta baja significaba que sus padres se habrían despertado con la guitarra estrellándose contra el suelo, pero a Luna no le importó. Dio un paso hacia Lori y la miró con decisión. Colocó su mano de tal forma que el propio cuerpo de Lori la ocultaba de la vista de las hermanas menores, y señaló hacia Lincoln.

— _Nothing else matters_ (Nada más importa) —le susurró, antes de voltear y dirigirse a su habitación. Pasó por delante de Luan y se acostó vestida en su cama.

El ruido de la discusión en el pasillo tapó sus sollozos.

* * *

.

.

 **Podría armar un pequeño capítulo con las escenas eliminadas de este. El recital de Luna en la taberna era más largo originalmente, pero consideré que quedaba medio denso, así que eliminé algunas cosas. Hubo otras pequeñas escenas que también eliminé para dejar sólo lo que yo consideré lo más importante. Y demonios, no me hagan entrar a decirles cuántas referencias musicales dejé de lado para este capítulo, jajajaja. Pero no se preocupen, que muchas las usaré en el próximo.**

 **Me gustaría aprovechar para dos cosas. Una, para recomendarles un fic llamado "Ingenio Infinito", de mi querido amigo Phantom1812. Eso sí... Bajo su propio riesgo (perdón amigo, pero hay que aclarar, jajaja). Y en segundo lugar, comunicarles que este fin de semana voy a crearme una cuenta en Tumblr para poder interactuar más fácil con todos ustedes. Compartiré algunos dibujos sobre Réquiem (porque yo también dibujo, jajaja), daré pequeños adelantos, y en general contestaré preguntas que me hagan. El próximo cap les diré con exactitud cómo es la cuenta, para los que les interese.**

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN (9/1/2017): Acabo de crear el Tumblr. Me pueden encontrar como "underratedhero". Apenas subí un dibujo y reblogueé un par de cosas, pero ya iré sumando contenido.**

 **Mmm... Veamos... Creo que no hay mucho más que decir. Lo de las gemelas era necesario ponerlo en este cap. Ah, y esta no es la última vez que Tabby aparecerá en el fic.**

 **Los espero en el capítulo 14 de Réquiem por un Loud: "El show debe continuar".**

 **¡Saludos!**


	14. El show debe continuar - Parte I

**Qué tal, amigos. Un placer presentarme ante ustedes una vez más. El cap pasado fue muy intenso, a juzgar por sus reacciones, jajaja. Debo confesar que leí decenas de veces el párrafo donde Luna rompe su guitarra, y si me permiten decirlo, cada vez que lo leía pensaba "Uff, impactante". Aunque seguramente porque soy un fanático de las guitarras y no me atrevería a hacer eso nunca. Lo de la salida nocturna de Luna con Matt, la verdad que no lo pensé tan grave como vi que muchos se lo tomaron, jajajaja. Pero toda interpretación de los hechos es válida.**

 **Antes de empezar sólo quiero decir dos cosas.**

 **La primera es que ya creé una cuenta de Tumblr. Pueden encontrarme allí como UnderratedHero. Trataré de subir los dibujos que cada tanto hago (soy un noob, no esperen nada maravilloso), y también subiré adelantos de los capítulos que se vienen a modo de dibujo. Yo los llamo "sneak peeks", como vistazos de algunas escenas, para que mientras esperan a que yo termine los capítulos ya puedan ir armando teorías de qué es lo que voy a hacer en base a esas imágenes. La idea también es poder usar esa plataforma para responder sus preguntas de forma más personal, ya que no me gusta mucho el sistema de PMs de FanFiction.**

 **Lo segundo (que lo avisé en Tumblr el martes), es que dividí este cap a la mitad. Me estaba quedando una monstruosidad extremadamente larga, incluso para mis estándares, así que corté por lo sano y lo dividí en dos. Esta primera parte tiene 7K de palabras, así que no es que es un cap súper corto ni nada. Es del largo de los primeros 7 caps del fic, quizás un poco más. Ojalá que les guste.**

 **Y ahora sí, los agradecimientos correspondientes:**

 **Fipe2, supertotitoti, pirata, Phantom el Magnífico, mmunocan, Espartano, sombra02, Chiara Polairix Edelstein (** _mi guitarra eléctrica se llama Ellie y mi acústica Chloe [ahora ya saben de dónde lo saqué]_ **), acosta perez jose ramiro, plusboom, Slash Torrance, DESTACADO117, Lucy (** _estudio arquitectura; consideré Letras, pero el programa de estudios me ahuyentó xD_ **), Julex93 (** _te quiero a ti como autor de mi biografía :'v_ **), nahuelvera2, CariaFeliz, VLaren, KinHiroki (** _yo AMO Simple Plan, y gracias por los consejos, pero el formato script no me agrada para una novela, y creo que sí, está prohibido xD_ **), ImTheJuggernautBITCH (** _táchate el "Juggernaut" de tu nombre :v_ **), cesar k-non (** _lol, qué vergüenza que le manden mi historia a Savino xD jajaja, gracias por todo!_ **), Doce Espadas (** _no hay problema, amigo, que Lincoln cante tranquilo_ **), jva98 (** _como siempre, agradecido por tus críticas_ **), xXnobu16x, Gonzox-kun (** _sería genial, jajaja_ **), J Nagera (** _370 mil palabras, holy shit, jajajaja entré a tu perfil para ver eso, pero no conozco nada de ese fandom, así que ni modo; lo siento, me hubiese encantado leerlo_ **), Misster (** _leo TODOS los comentarios, absolutamente todos, y contesto todos los mensajes que me envían; son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo_ **), Sir Crocodile222 (** _no sé si te lo mencioné, pero amo tus comentarios, siempre me saca una sonrisa cuando me llega el mail diciendo que dejaste un review_ **), Junior VB, GamesLOL, Sam the Stormbringer (** _tu análisis es sublime, muchas gracias. Sobre el rock, espero que entiendas que lo que dice Lori es, precisamente, desde la perspectiva de ella, no lo que yo opino. Mi familia tiene varios músicos, y me encanta el rock entre tantos otros géneros. Siempre que hablan de que todos los rockeros son drogadictos y vagos, me gusta recordarles que Bruce Dickinson, además de cantante de Iron Maiden, es piloto de avión, profesor de historia, esgrimista olímpico, novelista y tiene su propia marca de cerveza_ **), thehardboiledhit, UnTipoEnInterne y los anónimos de siempre (supongo :v).**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 14:  
El show debe continuar - Parte I**

 **.**

 _He visto el fuego, y he visto la lluvia.  
He visto días soleados que creí que nunca acabarían.  
He visto épocas solitarias, donde no podía encontrar un amigo.  
Pero siempre creí que te vería de nuevo.  
_—James Taylor, _"Fire and rain"_ (traducción)

 **.**

Lincoln nunca ponía su despertador los fines de semana a menos que tuviera algo sumamente importante que hacer, por lo que no fue la alarma lo que lo despertó. Al principio, no estuvo seguro de qué era lo que lo había hecho. Durante un hermoso minuto, fue consciente de que había dejado atrás el mundo de Hipnos y que estaba en su habitación. Pero bien podría haber estado soñando aún, pues con sus ojos cerrados, sintió que estaba en un lugar tan maravilloso que no parecía ser real. Desconocía el promedio de latidos por minutos, pero él estaba seguro de que estaba por debajo de aquel ratio. Sentía cada respiración, cada latido de su corazón, y, extrañamente, se sintió un niño pequeño.

Algún tiempo más tarde, en lo que se sintió como media hora pero que probablemente no habría sido más que dos minutos, los sentidos de Lincoln comenzaron a agudizarse, y finalmente decidió abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue que claramente estaba en su habitación, en su propia cama. Y en seguida descubrió que aquella maravillosa calidez se debía a que no estaba durmiendo solo. Lynn estaba a su lado, despierta, mirándolo.

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos, y sus mejillas algo húmedas.

— ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó a su hermana, sentándose, sin siquiera decirle buenos días.

Ella sonrió y se secó las lágrimas con las sábanas, sentándose también.

—Sí, lo siento —dijo, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Me desperté hace un rato, y te veías tan... Tranquilo. No quise despertarte.

—No me despertaste —le aseguró Lincoln, mientras la veía acomodando un poco su cabello suelto con una mano, mientras buscaba su coleta—. Dormí muy bien, de hecho.

—Yo también —dijo ella, armando su cola de caballo.

Los dos se sonrieron. Lincoln realmente había gozado de una gran noche de sueño. Al igual que la noche anterior con Luan, haber dormido con una de sus hermanas le había ayudado a no tener pesadillas, a sentirse seguro, y a tener una apacible noche ininterrumpida. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, sí se había despertado. Había sido cuando...

Su sonrisa se desvaneció de repente. Inconscientemente, desvió la mirada hacia más allá de la puerta, más allá del pasillo, en la última puerta a la derecha antes de llegar al baño. La habitación de dos de sus hermanas mayores, de Luan y de Luna. Recordó todo lo que había pasado durante la madrugada, cuando Luna volvió tarde de un concierto y tuvo con Lori la que Lincoln consideraba había sido la pelea más grave que había visto jamás entre sus hermanas. Ni siquiera aquella vez en la que Lori y Leni se habían comprado el mismo vestido las cosas se habían puesto tan mal. No había sido una pelea violenta físicamente. Ni siquiera se habían tocado, lo cual era más que sorprendente en una casa donde cualquier cosa parecía resolverse a los golpes. Pero lo que Luna había hecho dolía más que cualquier patada.

No estaba seguro de qué es lo que había sucedido para que actuara así. Pudo darse cuenta de que estaba... algo desorientada, por culpa del alcohol. Y la había escuchado decir que... Había dicho cosas que un chico nunca quiere oír de sus hermanas. Cosas que le rompieron el corazón. Pero nada podía compararse con la imagen de su hermana destrozando su guitarra favorita. La mirada de dolor que él había visto en sus ojos cuando Lori le dijo que sólo le importaba la música. La desesperación que la invadió cuando pasó sus enrrojecidos ojos por los rostros del resto de su familia. La silenciosa súplica que le hizo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Él trató de decirle que no era así, que él la entendía, pero o no lo logró, o no bastó. Luna destrozó su guitarra. No era la primera vez que rompía una guitarra, pero siempre eran guitarras viejas o que necesitaban reparaciones de todas formas. Nunca Chloe, a quien limpiaba con una gasa luego de cada sesión. Y nunca en el contexto de una gran pelea con Lori.

Lori. ¿Qué le había pasado? La forma en la que había regañado a Luna... Lincoln sabía que sus propios conocimientos acerca de la psicología de sus familiares sólo podían ser rivalizados por los de Lori, quien hasta podría decirse que tenía más aces bajo la manga que él. No había forma de que hubiera dicho aquellas cosas sin saber que afectarían a Luna. ¿Había querido provocarla? No. No, Lincoln escuchó el arrepentimiento en su voz. La vio discutir con sus padres para que dejaran en paz a Luna. ¿Qué es lo que le había pasado entonces? En realidad, ¿qué hacía ella despierta a esas horas de todas formas?

—Vas a hablar con ella, ¿no? —Preguntó Lynn, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Por supuesto. Habría ido anoche, pero...

—No hubiera servido de nada. No estaba... en condiciones de hablar contigo —dijo con cautela.

Lincoln recordó el estado con el que su hermana mayor había regresado, y sintió que su estómago se revolvía.

—Me cuesta creerlo. ¿Luna, con un... con un desconocido?

—Lo sé. Creo que todas estamos haciendo cosas estúpidas últimamente —dijo Lynn, evitando su mirada.

Él la miró con simpatía. Claramente, habría preferido que Lynn no golpeara a uno de sus compañeros hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente, ni que hubiera escapado de la escuela, ni que hubiera intentado pelar con su sensei, ni que hubiera llorado, culpándose por el destino de su hermano. Hubiera preferido evitar todo eso. Pero por otro lado, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por haber tenido la posibilidad de pasar toda una tarde con ella. De conocerla mejor. También estaba agradecido de que Lynn hubiera fingido haber perdido una bola de béisbol para pelearse con Lucy y poder dormir con él sin que nadie sospechara. La experiencia había sido mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. No había hecho nada violento, no lo había encerrado en ningún horno danés, ni siquiera había roncado. Ni siquiera tuvo que preocuparse por dar explicaciones acerca de la Operación Despedida. Ella trató de disimular sus miradas al calendario y la lista de objetivos que él tenía en la pared. No mencionó nada ni hizo ningún comentario al respecto, y él estuvo agradecido por ello.

—Entonces... —Comenzó Lynn, sonando ligeramente interesada— ¿Tú sabes lo que es...?

Lincoln volteó. En base a su tono de voz y el gesto de sus manos, supo que estaba hablando de la salida noctura de Luna, y la miró con una ceja levantada.

—Tengo once, no seis.

—Claro, sí, por supuesto. Lo siento. Es sólo que... No sé, no creí que ya sabrías de eso.

Lincoln sintió el calor de sus mejillas ruborizándose.

—Pues sí, sé de "eso" —Dijo. Desvió la mirada hacia la pared y se quedó en silencio. Estas no eran cosas que él quería discutir con sus hermanas.

—Hmm —murmuró Lynn, en tono divertido—, ahora entiendo por qué no querías dormir conmigo.

—Muy bien, lo volviste incómodo, iré a ducharme —dijo, con todo su rostro ruborizado, mientras se sentaba e intentaba irse de su habitación.

— ¡Espera!

Su hermana fue más rápida, y abrazó su brazo derecho, evitando que se moviera. En realidad, no era necesario sostenerlo. La desesperación en su voz lo había detenido por completo. El día anterior había descubierto una nueva faceta de Lynn, una a la que aún le costaba acostumbrarse. No era fácil verla tan vulnerable. Tan sensible. Tan desesperada por estar con él, al punto de que prácticamente había saltado ante la mera posibilidad de que él la dejara. Sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Lo siento, sólo estaba bromeando, hermanito —le dijo, abrazándolo aún más fuerte—. No me dejes. No todavía.

Su pequeño y herido corazón tembló con la súplica de su hermana. Con cuidado volteó y colocó un brazo sobre su hombro. Al sentir el cambio de posición, ella se acomodó, cruzando sus brazos a la altura de sus costillas, descansando su cabeza en su pecho. Pese a que ella era mayor por dos años, Lincoln de hecho le llevaba unos buenos cinco centímetros de estatura. Su gran cabello castaño servía para disimular la diferencia, pero él, desde hacía algunos meses, era más alto que ella. La había molestado en su momento, ganándose un buen golpe en el hombro, pero no fue realmente consciente de aquello hasta aquel momento en el que ella lo abrazó sobre su cama. Fue entonces cuando la sintió pequeña.

Él también la abrazó, y con cuidado acarició su cabello.

—Está bien, Lynn. No te dejaré. Nunca te dejaré —le aseguró.

Odió con todo su corazón el ser capaz de reconocer cuándo una persona lloraba sólo por su respiración. Estaba ganando demasiada práctica al respecto.

—¿V-v-vas a...? —Comenzó Lynn, pero tuvo que toser un poco y respirar un par de veces antes de reunir las fuerzas para poder hablar— ¿Tendremos otro momento así?

—Lynn, por supuesto que...

—Por favor —lo interrumpió—. S-sé que no puedo tenerte p-para mí todo el tiempo. Todas t-t-te queremos. Pero... Pero... —Comenzó a negar con su cabeza enérgicamente, como si el simple movimiento pudiera alejar sus pensamientos— No quiero que ésta sea la última vez que me despierto junto a ti.

Se maldijo a sí mismo cuando reconoció su propia respiración.

Le aseguró que no tenía intención alguna de que esta fuera la última vez que tuvieran tiempo para ellos dos solos. Le dijo que aún tenía tiempo, y que pensaba aprovecharlo.

—Así que no te preocupes. Todavía tengo que enseñarte a cocinar y pintar tus uñas. Y puedes dormir aquí cuando quieras —le aseguró con una sonrisa—. Pero hoy... Hoy tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Ella asintió.

—Hablar con Luna —le dijo.

—No sólo eso —suspiró Lincoln, mirando con cansancio a su calendario—. Luan me está ayudando con un proyecto, tengo que darle un reporte a Lisa, quiero adelantar algunas cosas con mamá, prometí reunirme con Clyde y Ronnie Anne, y no estuve pasando mucho tiempo con...

— ¿Ronnie Anne? —Dijo ella de repente, separándose de su abrazo— ¿En serio vas a juntarte con esa... esa...?

Sus puños estaban apretados con fuerza, y su mirada estaba fija en el ojo de Lincoln, que hasta ayer incluso había estado algo inflamado. Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír un poco, lo cual sólo enfureció aún más a Lynn.

—Aprecio que me cuides —le dijo, halagándola lo más rápido posible para poder calmarla; su plan funcionó—, pero fue un malentendido. Ella está sumamente preocupara por mí, ¿sabes? Es sólo que... Bueno, ella también encuentra más fácil expresarse a través de los puños.

Era evidente que la comparación puso incómoda a Lynn.

—Ustedes dos podrían ser buenas amigas, ¿sabes? —La provocó. Ella notó de inmediato su intención, y finalmente se relajó.

—Bien. Te doy permiso para que la veas. Pero dile que si quiere demostrarte su cariño, que ésta vez se limite a besos y caricias.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada ante el rostro ruborizado de Lincoln.

* * *

— ¿Qué tan mal está? —Lincoln le preguntó, en voz baja.

Luan negó con la cabeza, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho.

—Cuando me desperté ella estaba duchándose. Luego volvió a nuestra habitación y comenzó a guardar sus instrumentos. Uno por uno. Quise... Quise detenerla, pero ella...

Cerró los ojos y tembló.

—Me sonrió —dijo finalmente—. Me sonrió y me dijo que no me preocupara. Pero se veía... No lo sé, Lincoln. Me dio miedo.

Lincoln cerró los ojos y masajeó sus sienes. Casi toda la familia había bajado a desayunar. Él se había retrasado porque había ido a tomar su dosis matutina del antídoto para la gripe de Lisa, y al salir, vio que Luan también salía de su habitación, cabizbaja. Tras asegurarse que nadie más quedaba allí arriba, Lincoln detuvo a Luan y le preguntó acerca de Luna, quien al parecer había decidido que no desayunaría.

Las cosas estaban complicadas, definitivamente. Lincoln no quería perder tiempo.

— ¿Puedes cubrirme? —Le pidió a su hermana— Voy a tratar de hablar con Luna.

Luan asintió y le deseó suerte, dándole un gran abrazo y un beso en la frente. Lo dejó sólo, y Lincoln fue rápidamente hacia la habitación de su hermana. Abrió la puerta, e incluso antes de ver a Luna sentada en una silla junto a la ventana, supo que todo estaba mal. El silencio de la habitación fue dolorosamente revelador. Ella ya no vestía sus botas, ni sus pulseras. No estaba tocando ningún instrumento, y no tenía puestos sus auriculares. Simplemente estaba sentada, con sus brazos apoyados en el marco de la ventana, con la mirada perdida.

Lincoln tomó aire y se acercó a ella.

—Luna.

De no haber sido porque escuchó cómo ella aguantaba la respiración antes de liberarla en un gran suspiro, habría creído que no lo había escuchado.

—Luna, mírame —le pidió, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

Lentamente, Luna volteó y lo miró. Lincoln nunca había visto algo así. Era como si sus ojos hubieran perdido la capacidad de brillar. No le transmitían ninguna emoción. Sólo... sólo un inmenso sentimiento de abandono, de desesperación. Por un momento sintió que se había quedado sin palabras, pero viendo aquella mirada perdida, supo que tenía que arreglar esto.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Le preguntó, sin poder evitar el tono acusador.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Todo. Haberte... emborrachado. Volver tarde. Lo... lo que le dijiste a Lori sobre el otro chico.

Luna cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza.

—Debes odiarme ahora mismo. Debes creer que soy una... una...

—Claro que no —le dijo, con firmeza—. Luna no... no te juzgo. Pero... Sabes los riesgos. Si no usaste protección, podrías...

—Al contrario de lo que Lori cree —lo interrumpió, sonando no molesta, sino decepcionada; decepcionada con ella misma—, no soy una completa idiota. La familia no va a agrandarse, Lincoln.

Un enorme peso fue quitado de sus hombros. No es que no confiara en ella, o que creyera que fuera idiota. Pero Lincoln sabía muy bien que la gente, cuando se siente desesperada, suele cometer graves errores. Una parte de él se sintió aliviada, pero aún había muchas cosas que lo tenían preocupado.

— ¿Y por qué destruiste tu guitarra favorita?

La vio temblar, y supo de inmediato que ella estaba sumamente dolida por aquello. No había sido algo sencillo, claramente no había sido lo que ella quería. ¿Por qué lo había hecho, entonces?

—Porque no voy a necesitarla nunca más.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ya no tocaré —dijo, cortante —. No más música para mí.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Para demostrarles a todos que hay más en Luna Loud que música.

—Luna, ¡nadie cree que tú seas sólo música!

—Por supuesto que sí, Lincoln —respondió ella, caminando hacia su armario sin ir en búsqueda de nada en particular, solamente para no quedarse quieta—. Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero en el fondo todos ustedes creen que lo único que me importa en la vida es el rock. Lori misma lo dijo anoche.

—Lori no lo dijo en serio —se apresuró a decirle.

— ¡Lo dijo totalmente en serio! —Estalló Luna, volteando a verlo— Eso es lo que ella realmente piensa de mí, lo que todo el mundo piensa pero nadie se atreve a decirme.

—Luna, esto... Todo esto es mi culpa.

La expresión de Luna se relajó de repente. Lo miró sorprendida, sin comprender.

— ¿De qué hablas?

—Hay tantas cosas que tengo que aclarar con todas ustedes —comenzó Lincoln, sentándose en la cama de Luan—, pero no puedo estar con todas. Apenas he podido hablar con Luan y Lynn. Lucy, Lana y Lola ni siquiera saben lo que está pasando. Si yo te hubiera prestado atención, si hubiera hablado contigo antes... Quizás nada de esto habría pasado.

Luna se acercó a la cama, se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó.

—No, Lincoln, esto no es tu culpa. No digas eso. Es culpa mía. Yo los llevé a verme así.

—Pero Luna, no puedes dejar la música —le dijo Lincoln, tomándola de la mano—. Tú eres una prodigio musical, no puedes dejarla. Es lo que más te gusta en el mundo, lo que más disfrutas.

Sintió que la mano de su hermana se tensaba, y la mirada que Luna le dedicó era una mezcla de dolor y una pizca de enfado.

—Eso es exactamente lo que quiero que dejen de creer —dijo con dientes arpetados, mientras cerraba los ojos en un esfuerzo para no comenzar a llorar—. La música no es lo que más amo, Lincoln. Yo puedo vivir sin la música, pero hay otras cosas sin las cuáles no tiene sentido seguir.

— ¿Como qué? —Preguntó él, honestamente. En verdad quería saber de qué estaba hablando su hermana. Sintió que estaba por descubrir una faceta oculta de Luna. Así como había descubierto que Lynn quería aprender a cocinar, creyó que estaría por descubrir un hobby oculto de Luna.

Sin embargo, Luna no le respondió. No con palabras, al menos. Lo único que hizo fue verlo directamente a los ojos, con su labio inferior temblando, mientras levantaba una mano y le acariciaba una mejilla suavemente, apenas rozándolo con la punta de sus dedos, causándole pequeñas cosquillas. No rió, sin embargo, porque comprendió a qué se refería ella.

Estaba hablando de él.

¿Qué puede decir un niño de once años, cuya vida se le escapa a cada minuto que pasa, cuando su hermana mayor le dice que es lo que más ama, y que no tiene sentido seguir sin él? ¿Cómo puede uno responder ante semejante confesión? ¿Cómo decirle que no debería pensar así? ¿Cómo prometele que todo estará bien?

Le hubiera encantado poder responderle, pero no sabía qué decirle. En parte, fue un alivio cuando ella se puso de pie y le dio la espalda.

—Ve a desayunar —le dijo, sin mirarlo.

—Pero...

—No te quedes aquí conmigo.

— _Quiero_ quedarme contigo.

—Le prometí a Lola que hoy también iría a su fiesta de té.

— ¿Y qué? Le diré que...

—Lincoln, por favor —lo interrumpió, aún dándole la espalda—. No me hagas llorar. Duele. Duele mucho.

Si hubiera sido un buen hermano, se habría quedado allí con ella. La habría hecho entrar en razón. No habría descansado hasta que se sintiera mejor. Le habría ofrecido un hombro sobre el cual llorar, le habría susurrado las palabras adecuadas. La habría ayudado a cargar con todo ese dolor que indiscutiblemente sentía. Pero fue egoísta. No se sintió preparado para hacerlo, para sufrir de nuevo junto a ella. Hacía cinco días que lo único que hacía era sufrir junto a otras personas. En el hospital con sus hermanas, con Bobby, con Clyde, con la muerte de Adrien, con Ronnie Anne, con Luan, con Lynn. Su corazón se resintió al pensar en todo lo que había sufrido, y en todo el dolor que aún le quedaba por sentir.

Fue débil. Eligió el camino fácil, asintió suavemente, y dejó a su hermana mayor lamentándose en su habitación, mientras él bajaba a desayunar con el resto de su familia.

Se sintió una verdadera basura.

* * *

— ¿Qué nombre le pondrías a este capítulo, hijo?

Lincoln estuvo un buen rato pensando en qué nombre ponerle a este nuevo capítulo que su madre le había ayudado a escribir. Contar sus experiencias y lo que había aprendido de ellas era bastante fácil. La parte más difícil la tenía su madre, que tomaba notas y luego tendría que ponerlo todo por escrito en una forma que quedase bien expresada, pero sin perder la mirada específica de Lincoln sobre cada tema. Pero elegir los títulos le parecía una tarea extremadamente complicada, sobre todo cuando su mente estaba ocupada pensando en otras cosas. Los anteriores títulos de esa sesión, " _Ropa interior ajustada_ ", " _Cambiando a la bebé_ " y " _Asesino Cereal_ ", le habían costado muchísimo de elegir.

—No lo sé... Qué tal... ¿ _Sapos y Tiaras_? ¿No es muy tonto? —Preguntó él, algo cansado de tanto pensar.

—Creo que es perfecto, hijo —le aseguró Rita con una sonrisa—. Es un perfecto resumen de esas dos.

Lincoln sonrió también y miró hacia un lado.

—Lincoln, ¿qué te pasa? —Preguntó su madre, dejando sus notas a un lado y sentándose junto a su hijo. Los dos estaban en su habitación, donde nadie los molestaría. Conociendo muy bien el hecho de que se podía oír todo lo que decían desde la ventilación del baño, Lincoln había puesto un reproductor de música junto a la salida, para que ninguna de sus hermanas pudiera escuchar accidental o intencionalmente lo que él estaba haciendo con su madre allí.

—Nada —le dijo.

—Es por Luna, ¿no es así?

Su madre podía ser engañada de vez en cuando, pero tenía una habilidad innata para detectar los problemas de cualquiera de sus once hijos. En el fondo, Lincoln sabía que no iba a poder ocultárselo por mucho tiempo.

—No deberían castigarla.

Rita suspiró.

—No es su culpa —continuó Lincoln—. No quiso hacerlo realmente.

—No vamos a castigarla, cariño —dijo su madre, acariciándole el cabello—. Ella ya es grande, y sabe que lo que hizo está mal. Muy mal. Y creo que ella ya se está encargando de su propio castigo.

No pudo decir mucho más. En seguida golpearon la puerta, y un segundo más tarde Lucy entró en la habitación. Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír. Esta debía ser la primera vez que había visto a su hermana menor entrando a un lugar. Normalmente ella simplemente aparecía, aparentemente atravesando muros o viajando entre las dimensiones, pero incluso ella debía pedir permiso antes de entrar en la habitación de sus padres.

— ¿Qué pasa, Lucy? —Preguntó Rita, poniéndose de pie.

—Clyde y Ronnie Anne están en la puerta —dijo simplemente.

Sus ojos estaban ocultos debajo de su flequillo, pero aún así Lincoln estuvo seguro de que su hermana menor estaba paseando la mirada por toda la habitación, analizándola. Sus ligeros movimientos de cabeza le comunicaron a Lincoln que Lucy había visto el reproductor de música colocado contra los ductos de ventilación, y también el cuaderno que estaba sobre la cama.

—Gracias, Lucy —se apresuró a decir, deseoso de sacarla de allí cuanto antes—. Iré a jugar con ellos, mamá, nos vemos luego.

Salió junto con su hermana y cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo, Lincoln? —Preguntó ella, monótonamente.

—Necesitaba ideas para su novela, y me ofrecí a ayudarla.

— ¿Y por qué pusieron música para que no se escuchara nada desde la ventila del baño?

— ¿Trataste de escucharnos desde la ventila del baño? —Preguntó Lincoln, dirigiéndole una mirada ligeramente acusadora. Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, y tras un segundo donde su boca se abrió lentamente por la sorpresa, se alejó corriendo escaleras arriba.

Lincoln la vio alejarse. Lucy estaba sospechando algo, no había dudas de ello. No podría continuar ocultando la verdad por mucho más tiempo. Pero tenía demasiadas preocupaciones en aquel momento como para preocuparse por ello. Fue a la puerta, donde se encontró con sus mejores amigos. Los dos estaban separados por más de un metro y medio el uno del otro, haciendo todo lo posible por no cruzar sus miradas. Lincoln se había enterado del pequeño altercado que ambos habían tenido dos días atrás. Al parecer, aún no habían arreglado las cosas entre ellos, pero de todas formas habían dejado sus diferencias a un lado para poder pasar un día con él.

La sonrisa volvió al rostro de Lincoln. No cambiaría a sus amigos por nada.

—Qué tal, chicos —los saludó.

—Hola, Lincoln.

—Hola, tonto.

Las palabras fueron las mismas de siempre, el mismo saludo que usaban todos los días. Pero Lincoln notó una actitud diferente. Clyde apenas si había chocado los puños para saludarse, y Ronnie Anne lo miraba como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Los dos, de hecho, parecían estar tratándolo como una frágil figura de porcelana, un declidado modelo que debían cuidar que no se cayera. Lo ponía incómodo sentir que lo cuidaban como si fuera un niño, pero sabía que era su forma de preocuparse. No podía culparlos.

Comenzaron a caminar, sin un rumbo decidido aún. Él iba en medio de sus amigos. Al parecer, no sólo ellos mostraban una actitud diferente a la usual, pues incluso antes de llegar a la acera, Clyde le preguntó:

—Lincoln, ¿pasó algo? Te ves preocupado.

Él suspiró.

—No fue mi mejor noche —dijo resignadamente, mirando hacia el suelo y caminando con las manos en sus bolsillos.

— ¿Quieres hablar de eso? —Le preguntó Ronnie Anne, colocando una mano suavemente por encima de su codo.

Lincoln la miró a ella y luego a Clyde. Se lo había preguntado, pero él estaba bastante seguro de que no podría simplemente hacer como que nada había pasado. Volvió a suspirar y les dijo que les contaría cuando llegaran a algún lugar más tranquilo.

* * *

El lugar tranquilo acabó siendo, como casi siempre, el parque más cercano. Encontraron un pequeño rincón bajo la sombra de un árbol que tenía una gran mesa y bancos de hormigón. Lincoln se sentó allí, con Clyde frente a él y Ronnie Anne a su lado, sólo que ella estaba sentada sobre la mesa con los pies apoyados en el banco, a diferencia de los otros dos que usaban los equipamientos públicos como lo recomendaba el fabricante. Tranquilos, relajados bajo la sombra de aquel árbol y sabiendo que estaban lo suficientemente alejados del sendero principal como para que los interrumpieran, Lincoln les contó lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

No les contó todo. Decidió evitar la confesión que Luna había hecho, porque no quería que ninguno de sus amigos pensara menos de su hermana, o que la juzgaran. Les contó lo que necesitaban saber. Que Luna, como el resto de sus hermanas, estaba devastada, que había decidido ir a tocar a un bar, que había bebido de más, y que había llegado sumamente tarde. Les contó la discusión con Lori, de cómo ella destruyó su guitarra más preciada, y de la charla que habían tenido tan sólo unas horas antes de que ellos llegaran.

—Ella dice que no quiere tocar más porque está cansada de que todos crean que sólo la música la define —finalizó. Abrió la boca como para decir algo más, pero finalmente la cerró.

Sus dos amigos lo miraban, sumamente preocupados.

—Pero tú no crees que eso sea así, ¿no es cierto? —Preguntó finalmente Clyde, midiendo con cuidado sus palabras, con temor a equivocarse.

Lincoln no pudo evitar que sus labios formaran una fugaz sonrisa. Su mejor amigo definitivamente sabía leerlo como un libro abierto.

—No. No creo que sea sólo eso. No digo que esté mintiendo, seguramente hay un poco de lo que ella dice en su actitud. Pero creo que es más... más complicado.

Incómodo, desvió la mirada a su derecha, viendo a los niños jugando con sus amigos, hermanos y padres, riendo y disfrutando de una buena tarde de sábado.

— ¿Y qué crees que es? —Preguntó Clyde, una vez más, tras un largo silencio de Lincoln.

Él no contestó de inmediato. Tenía una idea en su cabeza, pero era difícil encontrar las palabras justas para explicarse. Normalmente era un chico muy elocuente, pero al parecer, le era difícil expresarse con claridad y facilidad cuando se trataba de problemas serios con sus hermanas.

—Verán, Luan me contó que estos días Luna estaba teniendo problemas para tocar. Que se interrumpía a mitad de las canciones, y que siempre parecía estar a punto de llorar. Y hoy, cuando traté de hablar con ella, me dijo algo que... —comenzó a mover su mano, tratando de gestualizar lo que quería decir, pero no se le ocurrieron las palabras adecuadas—. No lo sé. Me da la sensación de que ella ya no quiere tocar más porque no puede distraerse con la música. Sus canciones le recuerdan... Bueno, le recuerdan que voy a morir.

Sus dos amigos temblaron ante aquellas palabras, pero Lincoln decidió ignorarlos.

—Ella siempre ha usado la música como una pantalla para sus problemas. Era una especie de máscara. Se escondía detrás de ella para no pensar en lo que le hacía mal, para abstraerse y escapar de ellos, ¿saben? Pero... Supongo que esta vez no puede escapar de esto. Mi teoría es que está tratando de no pensar en que voy a morir, pero no puede hacerlo. Esa siempre fue la forma en la que lidió con sus problemas, y ahora que ya no puede hacerlo, no sabe qué hacer. Y eso es lo que la está arruinando por dentro.

—No puedes culparla, Lincoln —dijo Clyde suavemente—. Todos... Todos estamos tratando de llevar esto a nuestra manera.

Comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando de ser fuerte por su amigo y no llorar.

—Lo sé, lo sé —le aseguró Lincoln, en un tono derrotado—. La entiendo, te juro que la entiendo. Pero no sé cómo puedo ayudarla. No sé cómo puedo hacerla sentir mejor. Si tengo razón, y creo que la tengo, todo esto que está haciendo es para evitar el dolor. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla a dejar de evitar el dolor?

Clyde trató de decirle algo, pero no tenía en verdad idea alguna de qué decirle. Cerró la boca y bajó los ojos. Lincoln también desvió la mirada. No esperaba realmente que respondieran a su pregunta. Sólo estaba expresando en voz alta uno de sus problemas, quizás el más inmediato. El hombre con el plan, así se había definido a sí mismo múltiples veces, y sin embargo, ahora que realmente importaba, que las cosas estaban en un estado crítico, no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. No podía simplemente morir y dejar a su hermana así. No podía permitirse a sí mismo abandonar este mundo con una de sus hermanas mayores habiendo renunciado a su pasión. Tenía que ayudarla, pero no sabía qué hacer.

Tan concentrado estaba en sus pensamientos, que casi se sobresaltó cuando Ronnie Anne habló.

—Cuando mi mamá murió, no lloré.

Lincoln y Clyde levantaron la vista de inmediato. Ronnie Anne, sentada sobre la mesa, miraba hacia el suelo, evitando el contacto visual con los dos chicos. Lincoln tragó saliva. Era la primera vez que escuchaba a Ronnie Anne hablando de su madre. Él, a través de Lori, se había enterado que la madre de Ronnie Anne y de Bobby había muerto dos años atrás producto de un accidente. Siempre había sido cuidadoso de no mencionar nada que pudiese entristecer a Ronnie Anne al recordarle a su madre. Pudo ver que su amiga se veía sumamente triste. Estuvo a punto de decirle que no hacía falta que recordase aquello, pero ella continuó hablando.

—Mi papá y Bobby lloraron mucho, y yo también me sentía terrible, pero no lloré. Ni cuando llegué al hospital, ni cuando nos dieron la noticia, ni cuando la enterramos. Durante semanas, estuve triste, pero no tanto. Suena loco, ¿no? ¿Cómo podría no estar triste por la muerte de mi mamá? Debería haber estado llorando sin parar. Pero no fue así, durante semanas no lloré. Y entonces...

Sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionar, y Lincoln actuó de inmediato. Se puso de pie y la abrazó. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo acercó contra ella, abrazándolo también, mientras algunas lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. Clyde también se puso de pie, rodeó la mesa y se detuvo junto a ellos. Sin saber bien qué hacer, colocó una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Ronnie Anne, acariciándola suavemente.

—Un día estaba con mi patineta en el parque, practicando mis trucos —dijo ella, resumiento su historia—. Todo estaba bien, hasta que de repente vi que una niña de cuatro años se caía con sus patines, y su madre la ayudaba a levantarse. En cuanto... En cuanto vi eso... Fue como si alguien rompiera una represa. Me sentí enferma de repente. Corrí al arbusto más solitario que pude encontrar, me escondí detrás de él, y lloré.

Hundió su rostro en el hombro de Lincoln, y sus manos apretaron su camisa.

—Lloré, y lloré. Lloré todo lo que no había llorado hasta ese entonces. Me sentí terrible. Sentí que no valía la pena seguir viviendo sin mi mamá. Llamé a Bobby para que me fuera a buscar, y lloré con él también. Fueron horas de llanto, Lincoln, horas. Jamás en mi vida lloré tanto como ese día.

Tras aquello, permaneció algunos minutos tratando de recuperar su aliento, de serenarse. Lincoln y Clyde la esperaron pacientemente a que se recuperara. El chico de cabello blanco no la soltó en ningún momento, y no dejó de acariciar suavemente su espalda. Cuando ella finalmente se recuperó y se separó de él, Lincoln se sentó a su lado, sobre la mesa, y la tomó de la mano.

—No recuerdo nunca haberme sentido peor. Sólo pensar en ese día me duele —hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire, y Lincoln aprovechó para apretar suavemente su mano—. Pero a partir de ese día, finalmente pude aceptar lo que había pasado. Todas esas semanas en las que no lloré, me estuve mintiendo a mí misma. No fue algo consciente, pero me estaba engañando. Mi psicóloga me dijo que era algo que mi mente hacía para evitar el dolor. Pero...

— ¿Pero? —Preguntó suavemente Lincoln, no queriendo apresurarla.

Ronnie Anne finalmente lo miró a los ojos.

—No siempre podemos escapar del dolor. Hay cosas que siempre van a dolernos, y no podemos evitarlo. Y a veces... A veces hay que dejar que nos duela.

Se quedaron en silencio, y Lincoln comenzó a procesar todo lo que su amiga le había dicho. No era precisamente una reflexión reconfortante. Parecía más bien una especie de resignación. Dejar de evitarlo, aceptar que no hay nada que hacer, y dejar que duela. Él no quería eso. Él quería una solución mágica que le permitiera arreglar todo con Luna. Hacerla sentir bien, evitar que llorase, ahorrarle precisamente todo el dolor. Él quería eso, pero pese a su inocencia y optimismo, sabía que lo que estaba pidiendo era demasiado. Sabía que la muerte de un ser querido no podía ser tomada a la ligera. No era algo que uno pudiera restarle importancia, o tratar de que no lo afectara. En algunos momentos de debilidad, se había imaginado cómo sería si alguna de sus hermanas estuviera pasando por su situación en lugar de él, y la idea de vivir algo así lo hacía llorar más que nada en el mundo.

Quizás Ronnie Anne tenía razón. Quizás lo que Luna necesitaba era dejar de ocultar su dolor, de buscar la manera de distraerse y evitarlo. Ayudándola a entender eso, tal vez podría evitar que continuara haciendo cosas peligrosas para distraerse. Pensándolo así, Lincoln se sentiría menos culpable; si dejándola llorar evitaba que se pusiera en riesgo, entonces era un precio que él estaba más que dispuesto a pagar. Pero aún quedaba el tema de la música. ¿Cómo ayudarla con eso? A menos que...

Los ojos de Lincoln se iluminaron. Una idea cruzó su mente, y él la atrapó antes de que se escapara. La idea comenzó a tomar forma, convertiéndose en un plan. Ciertamente, Lincoln creyó haber encontrado una solución. Era práctica, fácil de realizar, con grandes posibilidades de dejar un impacto en Luna, que es lo que quería al fin y al cabo. Para llevarla a cabo, sin embargo, necesitaba un poco de logística. Una mínima preparación o ayuda en una rama que no era su especialidad. Comenzó a repasar a todas las personas que conocía, y de repente llegó a la solución.

Era perfecto.

No fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa. Sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose satisfecho, y sus amigos lo notaron.

—Se te ocurrió una idea, ¿no es verdad? —Preguntó Clyde, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada.

—Sí —dijo él con felicidad, apretando ligeramente la mano de Ronnie Anne—. Sí, se me ocurrió algo. Creo que ya sé qué hacer con Luna. Si me esfuerzo lo suficiente, puedo hacerlo esta misma noche. Sólo tengo que practicar, y necesitaré la ayuda de...

Se detuvo de repente. Se había emocionado, y su entusiasmo lo había hecho hablar cada vez más rápido y feliz, pensando en iniciar de inmediato los preparativos para esa misma noche. Pero en aquel momento, él estaba con sus dos mejores amigos. Se suponía que pasarían la tarde juntos.

—Lincoln.

Él miró a Ronnie Anne, quien le sonreía ligeramente, con ojos algo tristes, pero comprensivos.

—Si tienes que ir, ve —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Pero... Hoy era nuestro día.

—Podemos esperar, amigo —le aseguró Clyde, luciendo prácticamente la misma cara que Ronnie Anne—. Tu hermana te necesita más.

—La familia siempre está primero —completó la chica.

Lincoln estiró ambos brazos y rodeó los cuellos de sus amigos, tomándolos por sorpresa cuando los atrajo hacia él, para poder abrazarlos. Ellos no perdieron tiempo y también devolvieron el gesto.

—Los amo, chicos —les dijo, desde lo más profundo de su ser.

—Nosotros también —respondieron ambos.

Se separó de ellos y se puso de pie. Necesitaba un aventón hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, y aunque no quería aprovecharse ni nada por el estilo, necesitaría pedir un favor. Abrió el chat con la mayor de sus hermanas, y le envió un primer mensaje.

" _Hey,_ _Lori..._ "

Estaba comenzando a escribir " _estas ocupada? puedo pedirte un favor?_ ", pero cuando iba por la mitad, la aplicación le confirmó que su hermana había visto el mensaje, y una milésima de segundo más tarde su teléfono comenzó a vibrar, avisándole de una llamara entrante de Lori Loud.

— ¿Lori? —Preguntó, en cuanto atendió el teléfono.

— _¡Lincoln, ¿dónde estás?! ¡¿Pasó algo?! ¡¿Está todo bien?!_

Tuvo que alejar el teléfono de su oído para prevenir cualquier tipo de daño irreparable. Ronnie Anne comenzó a reír al ver la escena.

—Lori, tranquila, estoy bien, no me pasó nada.

— _¡¿Estás seguro?!_

—Completamente.

Escuchó un gran suspiro, y volvió a acercar su teléfono a su oído.

— _Perdón. Vi tu mensaje y... Bueno, importa_.

—Lori, ¿estás haciendo algo? Es decir, ¿estás ocupada?

— _No, Lincoln, no estoy ocupada para ti. ¿Qué necesitas?_

—Bueno... Si no estás ocupada, ¿crees que podrías venir a buscarme al parque? Necesito que me lleves a un lado, por favor —le pidió, tratando de sonar lo más cortés posible.

Escuchó el ruido de unas llaves, unos pasos rápidos, lo que pareció ser un golpe de metal contra metal, y en seguida un motor encendiéndose.

— _Estoy literalmente en camino_.

* * *

 **.**

 **Era el mejor lugar para dividir el cap. Normalmente lo que me preocupa no es la duración sino lo que quiero contar. Por eso los primeros caps son más cortos (porque las cosas que quería mostrar eran más fáciles de contar) y estos últimos tan largos. Pero este estaba quedando demasiado largo, y me pareció que si lo dividía no quedaba tan vacío de contenido. Es decir, este tuvo una escena con Lynn, la charla con Luna, un momento con su madre y una escena con sus amigos que viene de la mano de un headcannon bastante oscuro sobre Ronnie Anne.**

 **A partir de ahora sólo actualizaré los viernes. No digo que todos los viernes, una vez a la semana, pero sólo actualizaré los días viernes. Así que si no actualizo el próximo viernes, pues esperen al próximo.**

 **Saludos.**


	15. El show debe continuar - Parte II

**Vaya, menos mal que dividí el capítulo en 2. ¿Se imaginan tener que haber leído 20K de una tira? Ni siquiera yo soy tan malvado.**

 **Este capítulo tiene sentimentalismo. Sólo conozco una estrategia para evitar el sentimentalismo barato: reemplazar la imagen cliché por una imagen más fuerte. Recurrí a varias imágenes cliché para que las imágenes fuertes que también incluí tuvieran más peso. Cualquier recurso literario que conozcan relacionado con esto, siéntanse libres de sugerírmelos. Para ahorrarles trabajo: conozco el "show, don't tell". Mi opinión es un poco distinta a la de la mayoría en este asunto, creo que la decisión de "Mostrar" o "Contar" depende del ritmo y lo que quiera transmitir. Como sea, no importa. Los invito a que me critiquen y me ayuden a mejorar.**

 **Me gustaría agradecer a todos los que dejaron sus reviews estas últimas dos semanas, gracias a quienes esta historia ha superado los 300 reviews en español: cesar k-non, Fipe2** _(¿qué chico de 11 años en el siglo XXI no sabe sobre sexo? jajaja)_ **, Nextation, pirata, Mmunocan** _(típico de ti, ver Lynncoln en todos lados :v)_ **, J Nagera** _(¿emparejar a Lynn con Lincoln? ¿Yo? ... Quizás)_ **, plusboom, kiritoissei** _(muchas gracias! c:)_ **, acosta perez jose ramiro** _(no es que sea más complejo... es que necesita más desarrollo. De todas formas, los problemas de Lynn y Luan no están solucionados aún)_ **, supertotitoti** _(al contrario, dije que NO iba a ser su última aparición, jajaja)_ **, DESTACADO117** _(muahahahaha)_ **, Phantom1812, CaritaFeliz, Lucy** _(podés estudiar Letras igual, jajajaja, todas las carreras tienen cosas buenas y cosas malas)_ **, nahuelvera2** _(en el cap anterior Lincoln al principio no quería que Lynn fuera a dormir con él, por eso, jajaja)_ **, Julex93** _(¡felicidades por los 100 seguidores en Tumblr! ah)_ **, sombra02, Luis Carlos** _(no, House no aparece más en la historia. ¡Y lo de las máscaras se aplicó absolutamente a todos los demás miembros de la familia! Ese era el punto del cap, jajajaja, Lynn golpeaba, Luan en silencio, Luna tocando... todas máscaras ocultando la verdad, formas de maquillar su dolor. Creí que había quedado claro)_ **, Junior VB, Sir Crocodile222, Sir Dark** _(gracias por las siempre bien recibidas críticas)_ **, jva98** _(de hecho, una de las causas de los ronquidos es el estrés [yo imagino que es por eso que todos en la casa Loud roncan, pues viven inmersos en estrés], por eso Lynn no roncó: durmiendo junto a Lincoln no tuvo ninguna preocupación. En fin, gracias por tanto, perdón por tan poco)_ **, Espartano, Yurrnero, FlyperTheDolphin y Doce Espadas.**

 **¡Y un saludo especial para Mariduea001! Este capítulo está dedicado a ti, amigo :D**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 15:  
El show debe continuar - Parte II**

 **.**

 _Sing with me, sing for the year  
Sing for the laughter, and sing for the tear  
Sing with me, just for today  
Maybe tomorrow, the good Lord will take you away...  
_—Aerosmith, _Dream On_.

 **.**

 _Luna se había levantado para ir al baño. No se fijó en su despertador, pero debían ser altas horas de la madrugada. Luego de lavarse las manos y secarse, salió al pasillo. Tenía su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta de su habitación cuando notó algo por el rabillo del ojo. Con cansancio, desvió la mirada hacia su derecha. La luz se filtraba por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de Lincoln._

 _Luna perdió todo el sueño que tenía. ¿Qué hacía Lincoln despierto todavía? Debería estar durmiendo. Con determinación y su instinto de hermana mayor activado, atravesó el pasillo casi corriendo. Se detuvo junto al que hasta hace un mes era el armario del primer piso, y golpeó suavemente la puerta._

— _¿Linky? ¿Estás despierto? —Susurró._

 _Escuchó un pequeño tumulto, y la puerta se abrió de repente. Pasar de la oscuridad a recibir de lleno la luz de la lámpara la hizo cerrar los ojos, por lo que sólo sintió que unos pequeños dedos se cerraban alrededor de su muñeca y la empujaban dentro. Cuando finalmente logró abrir los ojos, vio que Lincoln estaba de pie junto a ella, vistiendo su enterito naranja y abrazando a Bun-Bun con todas sus fuerzas. Pero en seguida notó que había un olor raro en su habitación, y que su enterito tenía una mancha húmeda en sus piernas. Lo más importante, sin embargo, era que él estaba llorando._

— _Lincoln —le dijo, arrodillándose junto a él—. ¿Qué te pasó?_

— _Me desperté hace un rato, Luna —dijo él, acercándose a ella y apoyando su frente contra la de su hermana mayor—. Quería ir al baño, pero las luces están apagadas y me daba miedo. Y Lynn no está para acompañarme. Y... Y yo... No aguanté._

 _Él volvió a quebrarse. Luna lo entendió. Hasta hace muy poco, Lincoln y Lynn eran compañeros de habitación. Cuando Lucy había nacido, un mes atrás, sus padres habían reorganizado los dormitorios. Las cuatro mayores seguirían teniendo una habitación para cada una, y habían decidido que Lynn dormiría con la pequeña Lucy, y Lincoln podría quedarse con el armario de ropa, al cual convertirían en una pequeña habitación. Era un niño de tres años, y estaba todavía acostumbrándose a dormir sólo. Ya no tenía a su hermana mayor a mano para ayudarlo con sus problemas, hacerlo sentir seguro y protegido. No tenía a nadie que lo acompañara hasta el baño. Podría haber hecho ruido, gritado hasta que alguien fuera a ayudarlo. Luna sabía que ninguna se habría enojado si Lincoln las despertaba para que lo acompañaran. Pero él era un niño tan bueno que ni siquiera las molestaba por eso._

 _Él seguía llorando, y sus lágrimas se encargaban de mojar la parte superior de su ropa de dormir. Luna supo que tenía que hacerlo sentir mejor. Lincoln siempre se calmaba cuando ella cantaba, y le gustaba mucho cantar. Así que rápidamente decidió abrazarlo y cantarle en voz baja la letra de una canción de su película favorita._

— _"Cómo me apena, el verte llorar. Toma mi mano, siéntela. Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa. No llores más, aquí estoy."_

 _No dejó de llorar inmediatamente, pero levantó la vista y miró a los ojos a Luna. Ella siguió cantando la canción de Tarzán, sonriéndole y secándole suavemente las lágrimas. Luego lo tomó en sus brazos y lo sentó sobre su regazo, prácticamente acunándolo, sin preocuparse porque la humedad de su enterito le llegara a su propio pijama. Cantó la canción de inicio a fin, y cuando terminó, Lincoln la estaba abrazando, con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa._

— _Linky, vamos al baño a lavarte y ponerte ropa limpia, ¿si? —Le dijo la niña de siete años, casi en un su_ _s_ _urró. Él asintió._

 _Luna tomó otro pijama del cajón de Lincoln, y lo llevó de la mano hasta el baño. Una vez allí, preparó el agua de la ducha, desvistió a Lincoln y con cuidado lo lavó. Se aseguró de que se secara bien, lo vistió una vez más, y colocó el enterito manchado en el fondo del canasto de ropa sucia, para que nadie se enterara de lo que le había pasado. No es como que fueran a reírse de él, pero al parecer la idea de que sólo Luna se enteraría de lo ocurrido pareció calmar al pequeño niño._

 _Cuando finalmente salieron del baño, Lincoln no paraba de agradecerle a Luna, diciéndole que era la mejor hermana del mundo, y que la quería mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho, que la quería hasta el infinito y más allá. Escucharlo decir aquellas cosas la alegraron de una manera que las palabras no podrían describir. Todo porque se había despertado a mitad de la noche, y en parte gracias a la banda sonora de una gran película._

 _Bendito Phill Collins._

— _Lincoln —le dijo, deteniéndose junto a su puerta._

 _Él, que seguía buscando nuevas formas de expresar lo mucho que la quería, se detuvo también y la miró con una sonrisa._

— _¿Quieres dormir en mi habitación hoy?_

 _Sus ojos se iluminaron tanto que incluso en el pasillo oscuro ella fue capaz de distinguirlos._

— _¿Puedo usar la almohada con forma de nota musical? —Preguntó ilusionado._

— _Por supuesto._

 _Estuvo a punto de gritar de entusiasmo, pero Luna logró detenerlo antes de que despertara a toda la casa. Entraron a la habitación de la chica y se acostaron en su cama. Ella tenía su almohada, y también algunos almohadones con distintas formas. Lincoln amaba el que tenía forma de Clave de Sol. Se recostaron, uno junto a otro, y cerraron los ojos._

— _¿Luna? —Preguntó él en voz baja pocos segundos después._

— _¿Si?_

— _¿Podrías cantarme la canción para dormir?_

 _Luna sonrió. "La canción para dormir". Estaba seguro de que esa canción no había sido escrita como canción de cuna, sino como una hermosa balada de amor. Pero el ritmo tranquilo de la misma siempre relajaba a Lincoln, y Luna normalmente se la cantaba a la hora de la siesta. Hasta ahora, no había fallado nunca en hacerlo dormir._

 _Luna sonrió una vez más, y con mucho gusto se acurrucó junto a su hermanito, jugando suavemente con los mechones de cabello blanco que caían por su frente mientras le cantaba._

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_ (Podría quedarme despierta para escucharte respirar) _  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping_ (Verte sonreír mientras duermes) _  
While you're far away dreaming_ (Mientras estás lejos, soñando) _  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_ (Podría pasar mi vida, en esta dulce rendición) _  
I could stay lost in this moment forever_ (Podría quedarme perdida en este momento por siempre) _  
Well, every moment spent with you_ (Cada momento pasado contigo) _  
Is a moment I treasure_ (Es un momento que atesoro)

 _I don't wanna close my eyes_ (No quiero cerrar mis ojos) _  
I don't wanna fall asleep_ (No quiero dormirme) _  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe_ (Porque te extrañaría) _  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_ (Y no quiero perderme nada) _  
'Cause even when I dream of you_ (Porque incluso cuando sueño contigo) _  
The sweetest dream will never do_ (Ni el más dulce sueño alcanzaría) _  
I'd still miss you, babe_ (Seguiría extrañándote) _  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_ (Y no me quiero perder nada)

 _Cuando unos suaves y tiernos ronquidos comenzaron a escapar de la boquita abierta de Lincoln, Luna volvió a cubrirlo con la frazada. Besó su frente y durmió junto a él, rodeándolo con un brazo. Pronto, su respiración se acomodó a la de él y, unidos en un abrazo de amor, tuvieron dulces sueños por el resto de la noche._

* * *

—Lincoln, te prometo que no fue mi intención decir aquello.

—Descuida, lo sé.

—No sé qué me pasó. Ella... Ella estaba gritándome, y yo estaba tan preocupada —le dijo—. Debería haberme callado. Debería haber esperado a que se calmara antes de hablar con ella.

—Lori —dijo él, estirando un brazo para acariciar el hombro de su hermana—, estabas preocupada por ella, e hiciste lo que creíste necesario. No fue tu culpa lo que sucedió.

—Hace un rato quise disculparme con ella, pero Lynn me dijo que Luan se había encerrado en su habitación con Luna. No sé cómo le irá...

Avanzaron durante varias calles hasta que Lincoln habló de nuevo, justo cuando la camioneta se detenía frente a un semáforo en rojo.

—Todo estará bien —dijo en voz baja, casi un susurro—. Me encargaré de ello.

Lori volteó a verlo. De no ser porque la luz del semáforo cambió a verde y tenía algunos autos detrás de ella, se habría quedado observándolo durante mucho tiempo. Lincoln sonrió ligeramente. Era evidente lo dolida que Lori se encontraba. Por todo. Por él, por Luna, por sentir que no estaba pudiendo mantener el control de la casa. Por ver cómo todo y todos a su alrededor parecían desmoronarse. Y sin embargo, ella seguía mostrándose fuerte. Seguía estando allí para todos sus hermanos, tratando de cuidarlos, tratando de seguir cumpliendo con su función como la mayor de todos. Estaba costándole, pero no dejaba de intentarlo, y Lincoln la admiraba por ello.

—Entonces —dijo Lori, tratando de romper el silencio que se había formado—, tienes un plan para hacerla sentir mejor, ¿no es cierto? ¿Por eso me pediste que te trajera hasta aquí?

—Tengo un plan, sí —respondió Lincoln, llevando una mano a su nuca, nervioso—. No sé si servirá para hacerla sentir mejor... Pero tengo que intentarlo.

—Eso será más que suficiente —le aseguró, y Lincoln sonrió.

Finalmente llegaron a su destino. Por suerte Lori había estado desocupada —aunque Lincoln tenía la impresión de que ningún compromiso la hubiera retenido de ir con él—, no sólo porque ella podía llevarlo en Vanzilla, sino porque él no conocía la dirección del lugar. Sólo tenía dos opciones: preguntarle a Luna, lo cual hubiera arruinado cualquier intento de sorpresa, o llamar a Lori.

Estaba muy agradecido. Por ello, en cuanto se quitó su cinturón de seguridad, se movió en el asiento delantero hasta quedar junto a ella y la abrazó. Lori fue tomada por sorpresa , y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo abrazó también a su hermanito, descansando su cabeza sobre la de él.

—Muchas gracias, Lori.

—De nada, Linky.

— ¿Puedo pedirte otro favor? —Preguntó, separándose apenas de ella— ¿Si no es mucho pedir?

—Lo que quieras, Lincoln. Lo que necesites, cuando lo necesites —dijo ella, con ojos sumamente brillosos.

—Es sobre Lucy.

— ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Está sospechando —explicó Lincoln—. Sabe que algo anda mal.

— ¿Y qué quieres que haga? —Preguntó ella.

—Sólo... Sólo asegúrate que esté bien. Normalmente todos la ignoran, y aunque a ella le gusta estar sola, de vez en cuando necesita que le presten atención. Y dile a Lynn que esta noche haga las paces con ella. Lucy aprecia mucho su compañía; más de lo que está dispuesta a admitir.

Lori asintió lentamente. Le aseguró que trataría de pasar tiempo con Lucy en cuanto volviera a su casa. Con su conciencia un poco más tranquila, Lincoln bajó de la camioneta y volteó hacia la casa. Estuvo a punto de caminar, pero su hermana lo llamó.

—Lucy... Tendrás que contarle —le recordó, sin sonar exigente—. A ella y a las chicas. No puedes seguir ocultando esto por mucho más tiempo.

Lincoln miró hacia el suelo unos instantes. Frunció el ceño, asintió en silencio, y finalmente volvió a mirar a su hermana. Levantó una de las comisuras de sus labios, en una media sonrisa que estaba a mitad de camino entre ser una irónica y de resignación.

—Una batalla a la vez, Lori —dijo él simplemente.

Su hermana asintió, encendió el motor de la camioneta, le dijo que la llame cuando necesitara volver a casa, y se alejó, dejándolo sólo en medio de la acera. Lincoln volvió a mirar la casa que tenía frente a sí. Tenía un aire muy distinto al del resto de las viviendas de la zona. Era pequeña, sólo con dos plantas, pero daba la sensación de ser un castillo. Una galería con grandes arcadas antecedía la entrada principal y los grandes ventanales de la que debiera ser la sala de estar. La casa era bastante cuadrada, incluso los techos de pizarra parecían tener pendientes muy inclinadas. La diferencia con su propia casa asombró a Lincoln. Mientras que la casa de los Loud parecía ser un rejunte de piezas unidas aleatoriamente para formar algo parecido a una vivienda, la casa que estaba delante suyo parecía la ejemplificación del orden. Todas las ventanas alineadas, las columnas superpuestas con las líneas de la puerta y los marcos, todo ordenado, calculado, medido. Lincoln no sabía mucho de arquitectura, pero su padre había estudiado un semestre en una universidad británica, y no se cansaba de hablar de la hermosura de las casas victorianas. Él siempre decía que imponían respeto y Lincoln, mientras avanzaba echando una mirada a la bandera del Reino Unido que colgaba del techo, tuvo que darle la razón a su padre.

Llegó a la puerta, y se encontró con que no había timbre, sino una vieja aldaba de bronce con forma de león.

— ¿En serio? —Dijo él en voz alta, antes de sacudir la cabeza, tomar la aldaba y comenzar a golpear el metal contra la puerta. De no haber sido porque confiaba en su hermana mayor, habría creído que estaba en la casa equivocada, porque nada en aquel edificio parecía indicar que aquel fuera el hogar de...

La puerta se abrió. Lincoln escuchó un jadeo y luego un agudo chillido emocionado.

— ¡Lincoln! —Gritó Tabby, saltando y acercándose a tomar su mano, sacudiendo todo su brazo enérgicamente.

—H-Hol-la T-T-T-abby —dijo él, tratando de que su cabeza no se saliera de su cuerpo.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Dijo la niña, finalmente soltando a Lincoln y mirando a su alrededor— ¿Está Luna contigo?

—No, no, ella se quedó en...

—¡Estaba a punto de empezar a practicar, llegaste justo a tiempo! —Lo interrumpió, tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo dentro de la casa— ¡Pasa, pasa!

Una vez dentro de la casa, Lincoln comprobó que se veía tan antigua, prolija y cuidada como por fuera. Tablas de maderas de apagados colores en las paredes, alfombras con intrincados diseños. Se habría detenido a quitarse los zapatos para no ensuciar aquel hermoso hogar, pero Tabby estaba demasiado ocupada arrastrándolo por el hall de entrada, pasando la escalera y el estudio, hasta llegar a la sala principal.

Extrañamente, aquella sala se parecía mucho a su propio estar. Una chimenea en el fondo, televisión frente a la ventana, sillones alrededor, y un pasillo que parecía conducir a una habitación. Lo único diferente era que los muebles se veían mucho más elegantes y costosos, incluida la silla mecedora de madera junto al hogar, donde una vieja anciana que bien podría ser la madre del Maestro Yoda se encontraba tejiendo una bufanda.

—Lincoln, esa es mi abuela, Lady Campbell, o como yo le digo, mi Nona.

Lincoln rápidamente se peinó y dio un paso hacia delante, extendiendo gentilmente su mano.

—Buenas tardes, señora. Me llamo Lincoln, soy un amigo... de...

Bajó lentamente su mano al ver que la señora seguía tejiendo sin siquiera pestañar, como si Lincoln no estuviera hablándole. Escuchó una risita detrás suyo, y vio a Tabby acercándose con una sartén y una cuchara.

—No te esfuerces, Lincoln. Está casi sorda, mira esto.

Dio un gran golpe a la sartén, tan fuerte que Lincoln tuvo que cubrir sus oídos para que dejaran de vibrar. La señora Campbell, sin embargo, continuó tejiendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Podríamos practicar aquí mismo y no le molestaría, ¿no es genial? —Dijo Tabby con una sonrisa—. Tenemos vecinos, sin embargo. Mejor vayamos a mi habitación.

— ¿Tu habita...? ¡Aaah!

Tabby volvió a tomarlo de la mano, y esta vez lo llevó por las escaleras. Mientras subían apresuradamente los escalones, Lincoln vio desfilar a su lado distintos retratos. Algunos con fotos en blanco y negro. En otros llegó a distinguir a Tabby, y en otros tantos vio fotos con personas que no reconocía. Al llegar a la planta alta, ella dobló por el pasillo, abrió la primera puerta a la derecha, una de madera rosa, y entró junto con Lincoln.

El chico abrió los ojos y dejó escapar un silbido. No sólo la habitación de Tabby era gigante considerando que todo ese espacio era para una niña de once años, sino que parecía estar en una dimensión alterna a la del resto de la casa. El suelo era de una alfombra morada muy estridente. Pósters de bandas, conciertos y guitarras colgaban de todas las paredes, las cuales tenían grandes tiras de espuma aislante como la que su padre había colocado dentro de las paredes que rodeaban la habitación de Luna. No tenía la misma cantidad de instrumentos que su hermana, pero aún así vio una guitarra eléctrica, una acústica y al menos dos amplificadores.

Era sumamente interesante notar el contraste entre aquel lugar y el resto de la casa. Tan distinto. Tan desordenado, colorido, en comparación con lo serena y ¿aburrida, tal vez? que se veía el resto de la vivienda.

—Esta es mi habitación —dijo Tabby con una sonrisa, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella—. Completamente aislada acústicamente. Eso significa...

Se acercó a Lincoln lentamente, tomándolo por las manos y acercando su rostro al suyo.

—...que podemos hacer tanto ruido como queramos —susurró.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Lincoln, su rostro adquiriendo color.

— ¡Hagamos una sesión de jam! —Gritó ella, levantando sus manos por encima de su cabeza, festejando la oportunidad de poder compartir su música con alguien más.

Lincoln vio cómo ella tomaba su guitarra eléctrica y se dirigía a sus amplificadores, comenzando a preparar todo. Aprovechó la pausa para relajarse un poco y seguir observando la habitación. Estaba llena de cosas. Discos, hojas de papel con anotaciones musicales, pentagramas, púas, ropa y muchos, muchos pósters. Fue entonces que Lincoln notó que, justo frente a la cama de Tabby, había una pequeña colección de posters de The Railway Tabern. Y todos tenían algo en común: el nombre Luna Loud escrito entre los participantes. Se acercó allí, y vio que entre todos los afiches, sobresalía una foto estilo polaroid de Tabby abrazando a Luna, ambas sonriendo y haciendo cuernos con sus manos libres.

—Tabby, en verdad admiras a Luna, ¿no es así? —Preguntó, de repente notando que no escuchaba el eco de su propia voz en las paredes cubiertas de espuma aislante.

Ella detuvo todo lo que está haciendo, volteó y se acercó a él.

—Tu hermana es la chica más asombrosa que conocí en mi vida —confesó, tomando la foto que Lincoln se encontraba observando, mirándola con cariño—. Mi hermano siempre quiso que me interesara por el rock, pero nunca fue realmente lo mío. Y entonces conocí a tu hermana. Ella también trató de que me gustara el rock, pero cuando le dije que no me gustaba, me dijo que quizás lo mío era el punk. Y cambió mi mundo. Mi vida era taaaan aburrida antes de ella... Ayudar a mi abuela a tejer, estudiar danza, ignorar a mi hermano... ¡Y ahora es punk, música, guitarras! Ella me hizo quien soy ahora. Y al final, también terminé interesándome por el rock. Todo lo que ella toca me gusta. Abrió mi mente.

Las palabras de Tabby fueron una confirmación a todo lo que Lincoln creía acerca de su hermana. Luna no estaba definida por su música. No era el rock lo que la definía, sino su energía. Así como Luan era una persona que transmitía felicidad y alegría, y sus bromas eran sólo un medio para hacerlo, Luna era una chica que contagiaba energía, actitud, el deseo de ir de frente, de disfrutar de todo lo que nos gusta, de vivir con pasión y hacer lo que en verdad deseamos hacer hasta el final. La música era el instrumento que ella había elegido para recordarle al mundo que no había nada de malo con vivir apasionadamente.

El hecho de que hubiera al menos una niña con pósters de ella en su cuarto era prueba suficiente para Lincoln de que no podía permitir que su hermana dejara atrás toda su pasión. Su meta estaba ahora más clara que nunca.

—Sabes —comenzó Tabby, volviendo a colocar la foto en su lugar—, cuando le dije que me gustaría poder practicar contigo me refería a que los tres hiciéramos algo juntos, no tú y yo solos. No es que me moleste, al contrario. Pero no esperaba que se lo tomara tan en serio como para enviarte aquí al día siguiente.

— ¿Le dijiste a Luna que querías que yo practicara con ustedes? —Preguntó Lincoln con una ceja levantada.

Tabby volteó a verlo, y fue su turno de arquear una ceja.

—Pues sí. Se lo dije anoche en el bar.

— ¡¿Estuviste en el bar con Luna?! —Preguntó él, de pronto interesado.

— ¡Claro! No me pierdo ni uno de sus shows. Aunque el de ayer fue... raro.

Ella volvió a tomar su guitarra eléctrica y la conectó al amplificador. Tocó un par de estruendosas notas para asegurarse de que sonara bien, pero se detuvo al notar que el sonido salía bastante sucio. Amagó a quitarse la correa, pero Lincoln la detuvo.

—Yo lo hago.

Se arrodilló junto al amplificador y comenzó a mover las perillas de tono y volumen, acostumbrado luego de tantos años ayudando a Luna a preparar todo en el garaje.

— ¿A qué te refieres con que ayer fue raro? —Preguntó, mientras seguía con los ajustes.

—La forma en la que tocaba —dijo Tabby, mirando impresionada a Lincoln—. Comenzó con mucha energía, y después con cada canción se sintió cómo empezó a ponerle más sentimiento y emoción. Además eran canciones tristes. Mi hermano dice que seguramente eran problemas con un chico.

—Ya veo —dijo simplemente, sintiendo agujas heladas que pinchaban su corazón con cada nuevo detalle que se enteraba acerca de la performance de su hermana en el escenario la noche anterior.

—Ella nunca me dijo nada de algún chico, pero no tiene por qué hacerlo, ¿sabes? Sigo siendo una niña. Yo también creo que pasó algo así. Sonaba como si un chico hubiera terminado con ella, y se notaba a leguas que estaba muy triste por ello. Estuvo a punto de llorar en el escenario, yo lo vi, estaba en la primera fila.

—Oh.

— ¿Tú sabes algo? ¿Algún problema amoroso que haya tenido tu hermana?

Lincoln se quedó en silencio, agachado junto al amplificador. Siendo honestos, él no había ido allí buscando a Tabby. Sabía que la encontraría, sí, pero no sabía hasta dónde ella podría ayudarlo. Ahora, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que tendría que haber acudido a ella desde un principio.

Apagó el amplificador y se puso de pie.

— ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Tabby, confundida.

Él se dirigió hacia la cama de Tabby y se sentó allí, mirando hacia el suelo.

—Tabby, Luna quiere dejar la música para siempre.

La chica inmediatamente dejó escapar un gran jadeo, mirándolo sin creer, como si acabara de hacerle una broma de muy mal gusto. Con cuidado, volvió a quitarse su guitarra de encima, dejándola apoyada en la pared más cercana.

— ¿De qué hablas? Luna no... Tocó en un escenario _anoche_ —dijo, como tratando de hacerle ver lo ilógico que eso sonaba—. Luna ama la música. No puedes simplemente _dejar_ la música. No tiene sentido.

—Anoche, cuando llegó a casa, tuvo una discusión con otra de mis hermanas, y... —Lincoln tuvo que tomar un poco de aire antes de continuar— ...y destruyó su guitarra favorita. La hizo pedazos.

— ¡¿Chloe?! ¡¿Pero por qué...?! ¿Cómo...?

La pequeña amante del punk estaba luchando por encontrar las palabras. No podía creer lo que sus oídos acababan de oír. Se sentó junto a Lincoln, negando con la cabeza y tratando de encontrar una explicación a lo que él le decía. No conocía demasiado a Lincoln, y de hecho la única vez que se habían encontrado él había pasado toda una noche engañándola. Pero había algo en él que la hacía confiar. No lo veía capaz de mentir, al menos no con algo así, con algo tan importante relacionado a su hermana. Supo que estaba diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? —Preguntó finalmente, mirándolo.

—Tabby... Mira, lo cierto es que había venido aquí para pedirle ayuda a tu hermano.

— ¿Chunk? ¿Por qué Chunk? —Preguntó ella, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Supuse que él conocería mejor a Luna, y que podría ayudarme... Pero no sé si me sienta tan cómodo con él. Es decir, nunca hablamos, en verdad, y tú... Bueno, tú sí me caes bien.

—Tú también me caes bien, amigo —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa, dándole un ligero golpe en el brazo, mucho más gentil que los que Lynn solía darle—. Pero, ¿para qué necesitas la ayuda de Chunk? ¿O la mía?

Lincoln se tomó un par de segundos para preparar toda la explicación. Ya había tenido que discutir este tema varias veces, y sin embargo no parecía hacerse más fácil para él.

—Verás... Ella está muy, MUY deprimida. Y eso es porque...

— ¿Es por un chico entonces? —Lo interrumpió Tabby— ¿Es por eso que ayer cantaba esas canciones tristes?

—No, no es por un chico —respondió Lincoln, un poco molesto por la interrupción—. O sea, sí, es por un chico, pero... Mira, Luna está así por mí.

— ¿Por ti? ¿Pero qué fue lo que hicis...?

—Si me dejaras hablar quizás podría decirlo —la interrumpió Lincoln, tratando de no sonar sumamente irritado.

Ella lo miró un poco ofendida durante un segundo, pero finalmente asintió en silencio y lo dejó hablar. Lincoln volvió a respirar hondo, volvió a prepararse psicológicamente, y lo soltó.

—Estoy enfermo. Tengo una enfermedad muy grave, y voy a morir en una o dos semanas.

Luna una vez le había mostrado unos artículos sobre una habitación aislada cien por ciento acústicamente. Más allá de lo extraña que se veía, lo interesante era el efecto que estar aislado producía en las personas. Sin ningún estímulo proveniente del exterior, sin siquiera un eco de lo que hacemos, uno comenzaba a escuchar los latidos de su corazón, el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones, incluso el sonido de la sangre recorriendo las venas. Al parecer uno no podía estar más de media hora en aquel lugar sin marearse o sentirse enfermo. Luna lo consideraba la prueba de que no podíamos vivir sin sonido, ergo, no podíamos vivir sin música, y aunque Lincoln no estaba del todo seguro de que aquel argumento fuera del todo lógico, la "habitación del silencio" siempre le había parecido interesante, y se preguntaba cómo sería poner pie en un lugar así.

Pues bien, la habitación de Tabby no estaba aislada al cien por ciento, pero tenía algo de aislación, y el hecho de que ninguno de los dos niños que se encontraba allí dijera nada por un buen rato no ayudó tampoco. Así fue cómo Lincoln fue capaz de escuchar el jadeo de su amiga, y la respiración entrecortada de ella mientras procesaba lo que él acababa de decirle. Escuchó también su propia respiración calmada, a la espera.

Como era de esperarse, Tabby acusó el impacto de la noticia. Se quedó observándolo en silencio, con la boca ligeramente abierta, mostrando la pequeña separación de sus paletas. Sus ojos temblaban ligeramente, descansando en su rostro durante varios segundos, alejándose luego al suelo de su habitación, sólo para volver a ver al chico que tenía sentado a su lado, una y otra vez. Esta vez no tuvo dudas en que no se trataba de una broma. No dudó que él estuviera diciéndole la verdad. Lo supo de inmediato, en cuanto lo escuchó. Y de repente entendió las canciones de Luna. " _Sin ti mi vida está incompleta_ ", " _Nunca seré la misma aquí sin ti_ ", " _¿Es así como un juguete se siente cuando se acaban sus baterías?_ ". Por supuesto, ahora lo entendía. Ahora parecía tan lógico, tan obvio... ¿Pero quién habría imaginado algo tan terrible? ¿Cómo podría Tabby haberse imaginado que Luna estaba allí tocando por su hermano menor? ¿Cómo saber que estaba perdiendo una parte tan importante de su vida?

Y entonces Tabby recordó que ella le había preguntado por Lincoln. Llevó una mano a su corazón, sintiéndose increíblemente culpable. Le había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Luna seguramente había ido allí para mantener su mente alejada de todo, y ella se lo había recordado de la forma más dolorosa justo antes de comenzar a tocar. Volvió a mirar a Lincoln. Hasta hacía un minuto atrás, lo veía como un chico al que le encantaría conocer con mayor profundidad. Luna siempre hablaba de él como un tesoro, como si fuera el mejor chico del mundo. Y ahora sólo podía verlo como si fuera un espejismo, una especie de fantasma que anunciaba su partida.

—Wow... Lincoln, yo... Lo... Lo siento —dijo, sin saber qué decirle.

Él negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, Tabby. Yo creo... creo que ya lo asumí —dijo, tratando de sonar mucho más seguro de lo que en verdad estaba, tratando de que su propio miedo no se reflejara en su voz—. Pero como te puedes imaginar, mis hermanas están tomándose esto muy mal.

—Pues claro —dijo ella, balanceando incómodamente sus pies sobre el suelo—. Por supuesto... Esto... Oh, Lincoln...

Tabby lo miró con mucha tristeza, estirando una mano suavemente hasta colocarla sobre la suya. Él simplemente la miró con un entendimiento y resignación.

—Tabby, Luna está muy mal. Está perdiéndose a sí misma. Tengo que ayudarla, y tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo, pero necesito tu ayuda.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Preguntó ella, dispuesta a todo con tal de ver mejor a su amiga, a quien consideraba una mentora y sobre todo una hermana.

Lincoln se puso de pie, se acercó a una de las paredes de la habitación, y tomó la guitarra acústica que Tabby tenía apoyada allí con cuidado. Volvió a sentarse en la cama junto a ella, colocó los dedos en un acorde de Do, y tocó.

—Necesito demostrarle que no puede renunciar a la música, que eso no tiene la culpa de lo que está pasando. Ella cree que todo el mundo sólo la ve como una chica a la que le gusta la música, y quiero dejarle en claro que no es así. Que veo a la Luna detrás de la música, y que la amo por lo que es.

— ¿Y cómo puedo ayudarte? —Preguntó Tabby, imaginándose la respuesta.

—Conozco una canción. Sé que ella también la conoce, es de un cantante que siempre nos gustó a ambos. Yo no... Bueno, no sé cantar, pero ese no es el punto. Me gustaría poder tocarle una canción.

— ¿Sabes tocar la guitarra?

—Luna me enseñó los acordes básicos, los más normales. Si me ayudas a encontrar los acordes para la canción, podría aprenderla, supongo; suena bastante fácil. Pero también hay algo que me gustaría expresarle, y no conozco una canción que hable de ello. Quizás tú puedas ayudarme con eso también.

Tabby se puso de pie inmediatamente y se dirigió a su escritorio. Tomó una pequeña computadora portátil con una calcomanía de _Link-180_ y la encendió. Cuando la máquina estuvo lista, entró a una página de música y miró a Lincoln. Los ojos de la chica denotaban una gran tristeza, pero su tono de voz y su firmeza mostraron determinación.

—Dime lo que necesitas y encontraré la canción perfecta para Luna.

* * *

Lincoln y Lori llegaron a su casa cerca de las seis de la tarde. Mientras la mayor entraba a la casa con instrucciones de ir a buscar cierto artículo en el ático, Lincoln se dirigió al garaje. Abrió la puerta, y corroboró lo que su hermana mayor le había dicho en el camino a casa desde lo de Tabby. El garaje era de toda la familia, por lo que no era extraño que él o sus hermanas guardaran allí todo lo que no entraba en sus habitaciones, y normalmente allí era donde Luna guardaba muchos de sus amplificadores. Pero ahora el garaje estaba más lleno que nunca, pues durante la tarde, Luna había llevado allí todos sus instrumentos.

Lincoln decidió no perder tiempo en simplemente quedarse de pie observando con tristeza aquella imagen, y en cambio comenzó a buscar la guitarra acústica de su hermana. No fue muy difícil encontrarla, pues estaba cuidadosamente colocada dentro de su estuche y contra la pared. Ningún instrumento significaba tanto para Luna como Chloe lo había hecho, pero aún así ella siempre los cuidaba a todos. Lincoln tomó el estuche y lo separó, dejándolo preparado para aquella noche. También fue a la mesa donde su pare guardaba sus herramientas y demás instrumentos.

Notó que a un lado de la mesa habían muchas cosas de pesca preparadas, incluyendo anzuelos, chalecos, y dos cañas. Le pareció raro, ya que la última vez que habían ido a pescar fue cuando toda la familia había ido al parque estatal _Grand Venture_ , semanas atrás. Lincoln no había pescado nada; había estado más preocupado tratando de evitar que la predicción de Lucy acerca del final de su día se volviera realidad.

Ignorando este detalle, buscó una de las lámparas de campamento que su padre siempre llevaba cuando iban de vacaciones al camping _Scratchy Bottom_. También iba a necesitarla para lo que tenía pensado realizar en la noche. Cuando encontró una, la colocó junto a la guitarra de Luna. Sin nada más que hacer hasta que Lori le diera lo que la había enviado a buscar, Lincoln abandonó el garaje.

Entró a la casa por la puerta de la cocina, y allí se encontró con Lisa. La científica estaba de pie en un pequeño taburete junto a la heladera, estirando sus pequeños brazos, tratando de alcanzar las cosas que estaban en el estante más alto. Dio unos pequeños saltos, pero aún así no llegaba.

—Rayos —se quejó, apretando sus puños y pisando fuerte el taburete.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó Lincoln, acercándose a ella.

Lisa volteó a verlo. Usualmente, su mirada era la de una persona aburrida, cansada de que las ocurrencias diarias no implicaran un desafío para su capacidad intelectual. Lo único que podía sacarle una sonrisa o hacerla enfadar era la intervención de sus hermanas o de Lincoln; más allá de eso, siempre se la veía aburrida, desinteresada. Por eso a Lincoln le sorprendió cuando la vio despeinada (incluso para los estándares de la pequeña niña, en aquellos momentos su cabello se veía horrible), vistiendo aún su pijama pese a ser las seis de la tarde, y con todo su cuerpo temblando ligeramente por la rabia de no alcanzar un estante de la heladera.

—No es necesario —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño y desviando la mirada—. Sólo quería preparar un simple aperitivo para reponer energías, pero esta casa no está preparada para que los más jóvenes de la familia podamos aprovechar al cien por ciento las funciones y posibilidades que se nos ofrecen.

No era común tampoco verla tan molesta por algo tan mundano.

— ¿Querías algo para comer? Pues llegué justo a tiempo, entonces —dijo él con una sonrisa, acercándose a ella y tomando los frascos de jalea y mantequilla de maní de la heladera.

Ignorando un bufido de Lisa, Lincoln se apresuró en preparar los sandwiches que tanto le gustaban a su hermana. No tanta jalea, con los bordes recortados, y en forma de cuatro triángulos rectángulos... ¿o eran isósceles? Un minuto más tarde, tenía todo preparado en un pequeño plato, el cual extendió hacia su hermana menor.

—Aquí tienes, Lisa. Justo como a ti te gustan —le dijo, aún sonriendo.

Su sonrisa comenzó a vacilar cuando vio que Lisa se quedó mirando los sandwiches que él le ofrecía, sin intentar tomarlos. Simplemente los miraba.

— ¿Lisa? —La llamó.

Su voz pareció sacarla del pequeño trance en el que se encontraba. Levantó la vista hacia él, y en seguida estiró sus brazos para tomar el plato.

—Lo siento. Es sólo... En verdad me gusta cómo los preparas —dijo sencillamente y sin sonreír. Por algún motivo, aquellas palabras no sonaron como un cumplido para Lincoln, sino como una observación teñida con una emoción que él no supo reconocer.

Su hermana tomó el plato y le dio las gracias distraídamente, volteando y tratando de dirigirse hacia su habitación.

— ¡Espera!

Lincoln dio un paso hacia delante y detuvo a su hermana. Cuando Lisa había extendido su brazo para tomar la comida, la manga de su pijama se había caído unos centímetros, y Lincoln había visto algo. Suavemente la tomó por la muñeca izquierda y bajó la manga de su pijama, revelando un pequeño antebrazo con lo que parecía ser un papel pegado en la mitad.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó, confundido.

Su hermana se zafó bruscamente de su agarre.

—No es nada —respondió sencillamente.

—Lisa, ¿qué es eso? —Repitió Lincoln, colocándose delante de ella para que no pudiera ir a su habitación.

Ella suspiró.

—Es un parche de cafeína.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡Lisa, tienes cuatro años! ¡Cuatro! ¡No puedes beber café! —Gritó, escandalizado.

—No es café, es cafeína. Y en dosis controladas.

— ¡Esto puede hacerte mal!

Lisa dejó escapar una pequeña y sarcástica risa, lo cual hizo enojar un poco más a Lincoln.

—Es gracioso —dijo ella.

— ¿Qué es gracioso?

—Creía que era yo quien tiene un PhD, Lincoln, no tú —respondió con frialdad, pasando por al lado de su hermano.

Él no dijo nada. Apretó sus puños y continuó mirando hacia la cocina, mientras su hermana menor pasaba a su lado en dirección hacia la escalera. Se recordó a sí mismo que ella sólo tenía cuatro años. Era una niña. Si alguna de sus hermanas mayores le hubiera contestado así, se habría desatado una verdadera batalla verbal. Tuvo que realizar un gran esfuerzo para controlar su enfado, y en cambio permitió exteriorizar su preocupación.

—Lisa.

Dio una media vuelta para poder verla. Ella se detuvo, apenas girando su cabeza para verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

—Esos parches de cafeína... ¿Por qué?

—Me ayudan a no dormir.

—No deberías mantenerte despierta por más tiempo del que tu cuerpo soporta. Necesitas descansar.

—No, Lincoln —respondió ella, volviendo a mirar hacia el frente y comenzando a alejarse—. Lo que necesito es salvarte.

Lori bajó por las escaleras unos tres minutos más tarde y encontró a Lincoln de pie en medio de la cocina, mirando con preocupación al suelo. Le preguntó cómo se encontraba, y él la tranquilizó diciéndole que no era nada grave, que sólo estaba pensando. Ella parecía no estar del todo convencida, pero decidió no presionarlo.

—La encontré —dijo Lori, alcanzándole una bolsa alargada en forma de cilindro.

—Gracias —dijo él, tomando la bolsa en sus manos. Él habría necesitado horas para encontrarla en el desastre que era el ático. Lori, por suerte, tenía más experiencia que él acerca de dónde su padre guardaba las cosas.

—Escucha, te ayudaría con eso, pero mamá me pidió que ponga a dormir a Lily antes de la cena.

—Lori, no te preocupes. Hiciste más que suficiente por mí hoy. Le diré a Leni que me ayude.

— ¿Leni? —Preguntó Lori, levantando una ceja— Sí sabes que tendrás que literalmente darle todas las instrucciones paso por paso para que te ayude a armarla, ¿no?

Lincoln simplemente sonrió.

—Podremos pasar mucho tiempo juntos, entonces.

* * *

El día de Luna había sido una verdadera mierda.

Despertarse temprano con resaca sólo había sido el inicio. No tuvo tiempo para recuperarse ni tratar de aclarar su mente cuando Lincoln fue a verla. Siempre preocupándose por sus hermanas. De vez en cuando las sacaba de quicio, pero ninguna podría negar jamás que él velaba por el bienestar de cada una de sus hermanas. Movería montañas por ellas, una piedra a la vez de ser necesario. Y cuando ella más lo necesitaba, él fue a verla. Trató de hablar con ella, de hacerla entrar en razón. Pero por más puras que sus intenciones hubieran sido, y por más que ella hubiera deseado abrazarlo y nunca más dejarlo ir, su simple presencia le dolía.

Le dolía verlo. Le dolía sentirlo. Le dolía oírlo. Le dolía porque lo amaba, lo amaba con todo su corazón, como nunca jamás había amado a ningún chico, y como seguramente nunca podría amar a alguien más. Su hermano. Su hermanito. Aquel bebé que ella había acunado en el hospital minutos luego de su nacimiento, cuando ella ni siquiera sabía leer aún. Le encantaba estar con él, pero desde que se había enterado que pronto moriría, verlo era como una cruel broma. Un recordatorio. Era como sufrir el doble: no sólo iba a tener que sufrir su partida, sino que también le tocaba el sufrir la despedida.

Lo que sentía era algo difícil de explicar. No estaba segura de que tuviera un nombre. Le dolía vivir el presente, porque sabía que pronto nada sería igual, y sabía también que sufriría al recordarlo. Le llenaba el corazón de amor verlo acercarse a ella para tratar de ayudarla, de entenderla, pero al mismo tiempo le dolía, porque sabía que ya no volvería a hacerlo. Era un concepto extraño, una idea nueva para ella. Era una nostalgia del presente: vivir con la pesadumbre de saber que pronto se extrañarían los momentos del ahora.

El dolor era real. Real y palpable. La consumía, la hacía sentir un vacío como nunca jamás había experimentado. Y ella no quería eso. No estaba preparada para ese tipo de dolor. Así que le dijo a Lincoln que por favor la dejara sola. Porque si él seguía hablándole, ella acabaría llorando.

Y no quería llorar.

Durante el resto del día hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse ocupada. Cumplir su promesa de jugar con Lola sirvió durante un buen rato. Una fiesta de té a la que ella acudía voluntariamente y como invitada en lugar de sirvienta podía ser muy divertida, en verdad. Agradeció que Lola no insistiera mucho en hacerle preguntas acerca de la noche anterior. Notó un trato diferenciado, como si temiera que en cualquier momento ella le gritara así como le había gritado a Lori, pero en general pasaron un buen rato.

El almuerzo fue más difícil. Sentarse en la misma mesa que Lori y sus padres no fue sencillo. Miradas elocuentes. Silencios que acusaban más que cualquier palabra. Incluso Luan sabía que las cosas estaban demasiado tensas como para decir algo. La única que realmente hizo un intento por incluirla en la conversación fue Leni. Luna quería mucho a su hermana mayor. No sólo ella siempre la ayudaba a confeccionar su propia ropa (y es que con tantos equipos musicales, apenas si le sobraba presupuesto), sino que siempre había estado allí para ella. Leni era una mejor hermana mayor de lo que la mayoría le daba crédito. Siempre preocupada por todos. Siempre dispuesta a sacrificar tiempo para hacerlos sentir mejor. Siempre preparada para dar un abrazo al que lo necesitara.

Después del almuerzo, mientras continuaba guardando todos sus instrumentos en su habitación, preparándolos para llevarlos al garaje, Luan entró junto a ella y cerró la puerta con llave.

—Luna... Tenemos que hablar —le había dicho.

—Luan, no quiero...

—Perdóname —la interrumpió, corriendo a abrazarla—. Todos estos días me buscaste para hablarme, y yo te ignoré. Me necesitabas, y yo no estuve ahí para ti.

—Luany...

—Pero ahora estoy aquí —continuó—. Ahora me tienes. No tienes que cargar con ese dolor tú sola.

Amaba a Luan. Era más que su hermana, era su mejor amiga, su confidente, el pilar donde se apoyaba. La última semana, donde ella había entrado en su modo mimo había sido muy dolorosa para Luna. Y aunque ella se había disculpado el día anterior, saber que contaba con ella una vez más fue un alivio para Luna. Poder volver a abrazarla fue un catalizador.

Muchos pañuelos fueron gastados en unas pocas horas, aprovechando que las paredes estaban aisladas acústicamente. Luna logró desquitarse, pero evitó cualquier intento de conversar acerca de Lincoln. Lloró por volver a tener a su hermana, por saber que no estaba sola en su dolor. Pero evitó activamente que el dolor se apoderara de ella. No lo quería. No lo soportaría.

Creyó que aquellas horas con Luan serían suficientes. Que ya no tendría que enfrentar emociones fuertes por el resto del día, al menos. Pero estaba equivocada.

* * *

Usualmente, Luna se acostaba con sus auriculares puestos. El rock siempre la ayudaba a despejar su mente, a relajarse y a finalmente dormir. Eso ya no era una opción, sin embargo. Todas las letras de repente tenían otro significado. Todas las canciones del universo parecían querer invitarla a recordar. Y ella sólo quería olvidar. El problema es que estaba acostumbrada a sus auriculares, por lo que en su primera noche libre de música, no pudo dormirse tan rápido como le hubiera gustado. Era imposible saber cuánto tiempo permaneció despierta mirando la pared. Seguramente fue durante poco más de una hora, por más que ella sintió que habían pasado muchas más.

El silencio de la noche fue roto cuando alguien abrió la puerta de la habitación. De no ser porque estaba demasiado despierta, seguramente no lo habría escuchado. Quien fuera que estuviera abriendo la puerta lo estaba haciendo con cuidado de no ocasionar ni el menor ruido. Luna hubiera apostado a que se trataba de Lucy. Se sentó para ver bien quién era, y qué es lo que hacían entrando a su habitación cerca de las diez de la noche.

La luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana era insuficiente como para reconocer un rostro, pero aquel cabello blanco siempre brillaba a la luz de la luna.

— ¿Lincoln? —Llamó en un susurro, no queriendo despertar a Luan, cuyos ronquidos indicaban que se encontraba teniendo una agradable noche de sueño.

La puerta dejó de abrirse de repente, y la pausa de hecho hizo rechinar las bisagras.

— ¿Luna? —Preguntó— ¿Estás despierta?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, hermano? —Dijo, mientras con cuidado bajaba de su cama y se acercaba a Lincoln.

Sí, era cierto que estaba tratando de no pensar en él, de lo que iba a suceder. Pero seguía siendo su hermana mayor, y necesitaba asegurarse de que él estuviera bien, que no necesitara nada.

Él abrió un poco más la puerta y dio un paso más hacia su hermana. Ahora que estaba más cerca, podía ver con claridad los ojos de Lincoln, brillantes y hermosos. Eran los mismos ojos que hacía mucho tiempo le habían dicho que la querían hasta el infinito y más allá. Los ojos que últimamente invadían sus sueños, y también sus pesadillas.

—Luna, ven conmigo —le pidió, tomándola de la mano.

— ¿A dónde?

La pregunta era sólo para satisfacer su curiosidad. Lo habría seguido hasta los confines del mundo si se lo pedía. Lo habría acompañado hasta la playa a caminar en la arena, o al bosque a ocultarse entre las hojas hasta el amanecer. Ella no quería sufrir, pero habría soportado mil dagas si Lincoln se lo pedía.

—Afuera.

Aún tomándola de la mano, comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Ella lo siguió, dejando entre abierta la puerta, temiendo que el ruido de cerrarla por completo pudiera despertar a Luan. Siguió a Lincoln en silencio mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras. ¿Realmente quería ir fuera de la casa? ¿A esas horas de la noche? ¿Qué quería hacer? ¿Querría ir a dar una vuelta por el vecindario? Eso no era seguro. Pero al llegar al piso de abajo no siguió hacia la puerta de entrada, sino que giró en dirección a la cocina, a la puerta trasera que daba al patio. Con cuidado, Lincoln abrió la puerta, y caminó junto a su hermana hacia afuera.

Los dos hermanos fueron recibidos por una fría brisa que sus pijamas no lograron atenuar. Luna lo sufrió especialmente, ya que su atuendo para dormir consistía únicamente en ropa interior y una larga remera morada que llegaba hasta la mitad de sus muslos. El frío aire de la noche la hizo temblar, y sintió la piel de gallina en sus piernas. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a su hermano a dónde la estaba llevando, cuando notó algo en el extremo más alejado del patio trasero.

— ¿Esa es la carpa de papá? —Preguntó, claramente confundida. ¿Por qué Lincoln había preparado la carpa canadiense de la familia? ¿Es que tenía planes de dormir afuera?

—Vamos —dijo él simplemente.

Bajaron los escalones que separaban el nivel de la cocina del suelo, y caminaron hacia la carpa. La sensación de apoyar sus pies descalzos sobre el césped cubierto del rocío de la noche fue extraña, pero placentera. Quizás Lana fuera la única que disfrutaba de bañarse en el lodo, pero a todos los Loud les gustaba el aire libre, estar fuera. Luna imaginó que se debía a que siendo tanta gente en una casa tan pequeña, donde todo se sentía contenido a duras penas, la sensación de estar en el exterior los ayudaba a descomprimirse.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la carpa, Lincoln abrió el cierre, y guió a Luna adentro. Ella no dijo nada. Simplemente se dejó llevar, y le hizo caso a su hermano.

—Ve a la izquierda, con cuidado. Hay cosas en el suelo.

Haciéndole caso, gateó con cuidado en la oscuridad por el lado izquierdo del interior de la carpa. Sus manos y rodillas pronto descubrieron no sólo la presencia de varias mantas, sino de un par de almohadas. Estaba comenzando a preocuparse. ¿Por qué Lincoln estaba tan misterioso? Al principio había pensado que necesitaba algo, que necesitaba ayuda, pero ahora estaba comenzando a sospechar que Lincoln se traía algo entre manos.

—Hermano, ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué me traes aquí?

—Me aseguré de que todas estuvieran durmiendo —dijo él simplemente, cerrando lentamente la carpa—. Sólo Lori y Leni saben de esto.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —Volvió a preguntar.

Cuando hubo terminado de cerrar la entrada, Lincoln se sentó frente a su hermana, y con su mano tomó un objeto cercano.

—Porque tenemos que hablar —dijo, justo cuando encendía la lámpara de campamento.

Luna usó su mano para cubrir sus ojos ante el impacto de la luz. Parpadeó un par de veces, y rápidamente se acostumbró a la nueva visibilidad. Cuando Lincoln apoyó la lámpara en el suelo, ella finalmente pudo ver el rostro de su hermano con mayor claridad. Hermoso, como siempre. También vio las mantas y las almohadas, sacadas de la habitación de Lincoln. Pero lo que más llamó su atención fue ver que en el lado derecho se encontraba su guitarra acústica, apoyada con cuidado junto a su estuche.

— ¿Qué haces con mi guitarra? —Preguntó. No fue su intención sonar acusadora.

—La traje.

— ¿Para mí?

—Para los dos.

—No voy a tocarla.

— ¿Podemos hablar antes?

— ¿Y para qué…? —Luna se detuvo al notar el tono con el que le estaba hablando a su hermano, a Lincoln. Se sintió terriblemente culpable. —Lo siento. Perdón, no quería… ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—De ti, Luna —dijo Lincoln, acercándose un poco más a su hermana, sentándose justo frente a ella—. Quiero saber cómo estás.

—Ya sabes cómo estoy, Linc —respondió, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho—. No necesitas que te lo diga, y yo no quiero decirlo en voz alta.

—Yo creo… Yo creo que ese es el problema, Luna —dijo él suavemente—. No puedes guardarte todas tus emociones.

—Detente —dijo Luna, cerrando los ojos, como si por no verlo las palabras no la afectaran lo mismo—. Sé lo que quieres hacer. No lo hagas. Por favor.

—Luna, no puedes huir de esto.

—Basta.

—Quizás… Quizás puedas evitarme durante el tiempo que me queda…

—No, no, Lincoln, yo no quiero… —comenzó ella, volviendo a abrir sus ojos. No quería ignorar a Lincoln. No quería perderse sus últimos momentos con él. No era eso lo que ella quería. Pero… Pero era tan difícil verlo… Tan doloroso…

—...y no te culparía si decidieras hacerlo —continuó Lincoln, obviando la interrupción de su hermana—. Te entendería. Pero finalmente voy a morir, y no podrás escapar de eso.

— ¡Basta! —Gritó.

Lincoln se calló. No quería presionarla más allá de lo necesario, por lo que la dejó sollozar todo lo que necesitara. La esperaría, pues tenían toda la noche por delante para ellos dos solos. Luna agradeció el silencio, que le diera su tiempo. Y sobre todo agradeció que le dejara su espacio, que no se acercara a abrazarla o a limpiar sus mejillas. Aquello sólo la habría empeorado. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, logró controlarse. No del todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para hablar.

—Lincoln, ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿Quieres que llore? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó con completa honestidad, queriendo realmente saber qué es lo que su hermanito se traía entre manos.

—Por supuesto que no quiero verte llorar —dijo él, casi sucumbiendo al impulso de lanzarse a abrazarla—. Odio verlas mal, a cualquiera de ustedes. Lo que… Lo único que quiero es recuperar a mi hermana rockera, la mejor intérprete musical del mundo.

— ¿Es eso, entonces? —Preguntó Luna, de repente un poco más hostil —Todo esto… ¿Es sólo para que vuelva a tocar? ¿En serio te cuesta tanto entender que hay más en mí que sólo música?

El rostro de Lincoln adoptó una expresión de tristeza, herido por aquellas palabras. En cualquier otra situación, Luna se habría disculpado, pero en aquel momento ella estaba realmente enfadada. De alguna forma, ella siempre había guardado la esperanza de que Lincoln la comprendiera mejor que el resto de sus hermanas. Con todas las tardes que habían pasado juntos, todas las veces que ella lo había ayudado con sus tareas del colegio cuando ni Lori ni sus padres tenían tiempo para él, las horas que ambos habían pasado realizando accesorios para sus ropas… Siempre creyó que él veía más allá de su música, que la quería por quien era en verdad. La desilusión le dolía casi tanto como todo lo demás.

—Luna, sabes que te amo.

Ella no dijo nada.

—Tú… Sabes que eso que dices es mentira.

— ¿Y por qué no me dejas renunciar a la música entonces? —Preguntó ella.

—Porque te conozco demasiado, Luna, te conozco desde que nací —dijo él, con una mezcla de impaciencia y tristeza en su voz—. Eres mi hermana mayor, y sé que sólo estás poniendo a la música como excusa. Yo… Yo sé por qué estás haciendo esto, en verdad.

Luna quería creer que no sabía de qué estaba hablando su hermano, pero en el fondo sí lo sabía. Quería creer que lo que les decía a todos era cierto, que realmente había guardado todos sus instrumentos porque no quería que pensaran que ella sólo era música. Quería creer su excusa.

Pero por más convincente que su mentira fuera para sí misma, en el fondo sabía la verdad. Y ella supo, simplemente _supo_ , que Lincoln también lo sabía.

—Dices que dejas la música porque no quieres que eso te defina —comenzó Lincoln—, pero en verdad la dejas porque te recuerda a mí.

—Lincoln…

—Ya hablaremos sobre lo otro —la interrumpió, levantando la palma de su mano para detenerla—. Pero sé que aunque sea una excusa, hay algo de verdad en lo que dices acerca de la música y tú. Y quiero dejarte las cosas claras.

Y entonces Lincoln hizo un primer movimiento que quebró todas las defensas que Luna estaba tratando de construir a su alrededor: la tomó de la mano. Y el contacto atravesó sus muros, sorteó los obstáculos que ella estaba tratando de edificar entre su corazón y el mundo. Como siempre, Lincoln lograba alcanzar lo más profundo de su ser. No era sólo el contacto, era la suma de todo. El contexto, el lugar, la situación, su mano, su mirada. Su voz. Sus palabras.

—Tú no eres sólo música —le dijo, con una mirada tan intensa que amenazaba con incendiarla—. Tú eres mucho más que eso. Tú nos inspiras a todos más allá de los instrumentos que tocas… Luna, tú me inspiras.

El nudo en la garganta de la chica era demasiado apretado, amenazando con no dejar pasar el aire.

—Tú me enseñaste a disfrutar lo que hago, a ponerle pasión a mis actividades favoritas. Eres un ejemplo de dedicación, siempre practicando para mejorar. No siempre fuiste una fanática del rock, y sin embargo siempre te amé, Luna. Siempre. Porque más allá de la música, tu vives bajo una simple regla: _el rock and roll no es acerca de ser el mejor, sino de divertirse_. Y tú te diviertes.

Lincoln lentamente soltó la mano de su hermana, quien sintió la ausencia de su calor como si alguien acabara de arrebatarle un brazo. Él se movió dentro de la carpa y tomó la guitarra acústica de Luna. Ante la atónita mirada de su hermana, Lincoln acomodó el instrumento y se arremangó la manga izquierda de su pijama, dejando ver un antebrazo lleno de anotaciones que apenas si se podían ver con la luz de la lámpara.

—La música es sólo una forma de expresar tu personalidad, la cual yo amo. La cual yo veo. Y por eso te preparé esta canción, para que lo entiendas.

Desviando la mirada de los ojos de su hermana y concentrándose en la guitarra, Lincoln comenzó a tocar. Sus acordes no sonaban del todo limpios. No marcaba el ritmo entero, sólo los cambios de acordes. Y cuando comenzó a cantar, lo hizo en otro tono, desafinado, con problemas para coordinar el ritmo con la letra. También se salteó el primer estribillo, yendo directo a la segunda estrofa del verso. Una performance objetivamente pobre, pero que incluso para los súper entrenados oídos de Luna, fue perfecta. Nunca ninguna música había sonado tan hermosa para ella, y se preguntó si realmente estaba escuchando con sus oídos, o si las vibraciones simplemente viajaban directo a su corazón.

 _You with the sad eyes_ (Tú, con los ojos tristes)  
 _Don't be discouraged_ (No te desanimes)  
 _Oh I realize_ (Oh, sé que...)  
 _Its hard to take courage_ (...es difícil ser valiente)  
 _In a world full of people_ (En un mundo lleno de gente)  
 _You can lose sight of it all_ (Puedes perder la perspectiva)  
 _And the darkness inside you_ (Y la oscuridad en tu interior)  
 _M_ _ake_ _s_ _you feel so small_ (Te hace sentir tan pequeña)

 _Show me a smile then_ (Muéstrame una sonrisa, entonces)  
 _Don't be unhappy_ (No estés triste)  
 _C_ _an't remember_ _w_ _hen_ (No puedo recordar cuándo...)  
 _I last saw you laughing_ (...te vi sonreír por última vez)  
 _If this world makes you crazy_ (Si este mundo te vuelve loca)  
 _And you've taken all you can bear_ (Y tienes más de lo que puedes soportar)  
 _You call me up_ (Sólo llámame)  
 _Because you know I'll be there_ (Porque sabes que estaré allí)

 _And_ _I see your true colors_ (Y veo tus colores verdaderos)  
 _Shining through_ (Brillando a través de ti)  
 _I see your true colors_ (Veo tus colores)  
 _And that's why I love you_ (Y por eso te amo)  
 _So don't be afraid to let them show_ (Así no temas dejarlos ver)  
 _Your true colors,_ _t_ _rue colors_ (Tus colores, tus verdaderos colores)  
 _A_ _re beautiful_ (Son hermosos)  
 _Like a rainbow_ (Como un arco iris)

Al parecer, Lincoln sólo tenía escritos en su brazo los acordes hasta el estribillo. Cuando lo terminó, se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué tocar para finalizar la canción, por lo que simplemente repitió una vez más el último acorde, dejando que las cuerdas lentamente dejaran de vibrar, el sonido desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Nunca una canción había significado tanto para Luna como la que Lincoln acababa de cantarle. Nunca una letra le había dejado una impronta tan importante en su corazón.

Maldito Phil Collins.

No era fácil no llorar en aquella situación, pero mantuvo su compostura. Se mantuvo fuerte. Trató de reconstruir los muros de piedra alrededor de su corazón, aquellos que Lincoln parecía estar dispuesto a derribar a como de lugar. Porque, ahora sí que no había dudas, Lincoln sabía qué es lo que le había pasado.

Quizás no supiera los detalles, pero sí entendía el proceso por el que Luna había pasado en menos de una semana. Sabía que todo lo que ella quería era escapar del dolor. Al principio, se había encerrado en el garaje, tocando sin parar. Durante algunos días, eso había bastado. Pero luego sus canciones comenzaron a tornarse cada vez más tristes. Sus dedos comenzaron a fallar en los acordes, a tocar escalas que ella no quería. De pronto, tocar música en su casa no fue suficiente para distraerse. Buscó entonces ir a tocar frente a un público. La magia del escenario siempre la había alejado de todos sus problemas. Pero eso también falló. La música le falló. Ya no sabía qué hacer para escapar del dolor, para distraerse, para evitar pensar.

Eso era todo lo que ella quería. Evitar pensar. Era el más básico de los instintos, el de conservación. ¿No era natural querer evitar las cosas que le causaban dolor?

—Luna.

La voz de Lincoln la trajo de regreso hacia la carpa, lejos del mundo de sus reflexiones.

—El día que la música no signifique más nada para ti, déjala —dijo él con suavidad—. Desde donde esté, te apoyaré si en verdad lo sientes así. Pero no dejes de hacer lo que te gusta sólo porque tienes miedo.

—Es más que miedo —dijo ella con dificultad.

—No en verdad.

—Tú no… No lo entiendes, Lincoln. No lo entiendes —repitió, negando con la cabeza, tratando de evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de la orilla de sus ojos—. No entiendes cómo me siento.

Una moto condujo por la calle, delante de la casa de los Loud, y el sonido del motor rompió el silencio. Eso y algunos grillos eran todo lo que podían oír. Luna sintió movimiento, y abrió los ojos. Lincoln estaba arrodillado frente a ella, extendiéndole la guitarra, como si estuviera ofreciéndosela como tributo. Ella miró la guitarra, y luego a su hermano.

—No —dijo ella, empujando suavemente la guitarra con su mano, como si estuviera rechazando un plato de comida.

—Tal vez tengas razón, y yo no sepa cómo te sientes —dijo Lincoln, tan bajo que los grillos del jardín casi ocultaron sus palabras—. Si es así… Si es así yo quiero saber. Quiero ayudarte, pero no puedo si no sé cómo estás. Muéstrame.

Volvió a ofrecerle la guitarra, y ambos cruzaron sus miradas. Un duelo de emociones tan intensas que haría que WrestleMania pareciera una pelea de niños: la súplica de Lincoln contra la obstinación de Luna por no entregarse al dolor. Un tira y afloja entre ambos, tratando de convencer al otro, con ninguno dispuesto a ceder terreno. Sin embargo, tiene más por ganar quien tiene menos por perder, y en el caso de Lincoln, ya no le quedaba nada por perder. Sostuvo la mirada, hasta que finalmente Luna suspiró y bajó la cabeza, derrotada. Con manos temblorosas, tomó la guitarra acústica, y la acomodó sobre sus piernas como tantas veces había hecho, como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo.

Mostrarle lo que sentía. Exponer en forma de una canción sus sentimientos. En cualquier otra situación, habría sido un pedido extremadamente sencillo para Luna. Su biblioteca musical mental era muy amplia, conocía decenas de canciones para cada situación. Y lo cierto es que no era difícil que se le ocurriera una canción para describir cómo se sentía. Las ideas y los nombres le llegaban sin parar. Pero, ¿cómo elegir entre tantas? ¿Cómo elegir una que diera justicia a lo que sentía? ¿Qué canción podía tocar que no la quebrara frente a Lincoln? _Tears in Heaven_ estaba completamente fuera de discusión. Nunca más podría volver a escuchar esa canción sin sentir dolor en su alma. ¿ _Against all odds_? No, suficiente Collins por una noche. Quizás alguna de esa chica canadiense de principios de los 2000, como _Keep holding on_ , o quizás _When you're gone_. No, tampoco servían. ¿ _Don't Cry, I remember you, Everything I do, My Immortal,_ _Meet you there,_ _Wake me up when September ends_? No, no, no quería cantar esas canciones. Ninguna podía describir lo que realmente sentía. Y las que sí lo hacían, la harían llorar delante de él. Y Luna no quería que su hermanito la viera llorar.

—Luna —la llamó, chasqueando los dedos frente a los ojos perdidos de su hermana—. No lo pienses demasiado. Toca con el corazón, no con la cabeza.

Las palabras de aliento de su hermano, en una situación como esta, sólo la hicieron sentir aún peor. Y al mismo tiempo, fue todo lo que necesitó para superar su bloqueo. Cerró los ojos, tomó aire y tocó las cuerdas de la guitarra. Afinación perfecta, tal y como ella la había dejado. Y entonces… Entonces sus manos comenzaron a moverse por sí solas. Su cuerpo… No, su corazón encontró los acordes y el ritmo. Tanto fue así que Luna tardó algunos segundos en descubrir qué canción estaba tocando.

Abrió los ojos para ver el rostro de Lincoln. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba que entendiera que cada palabra que salía de su garganta estaba dirigida hacia él.

 _I don't want this moment to ever end_ (No quiero que este momento acabe nunca)  
 _Where everything's nothing without you_ (Donde todo es nada, sin ti)  
 _I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile_ (Esperaré aquí para siempre, sólo para verte sonreír)  
 _'Cause it's true: I am nothing without you_ (Porque es cierto: no soy nada sin ti)

 _Through it all, I made my mistakes_ (Después de todo, cometí mis errores)  
 _I stumble and fall, but I mean these words_ (Me tropiezo y caigo, pero lo digo en serio)

 _I want you to know_ (Quiero que sepas)  
 _W_ _ith everything, I won't let this go_ (Con todo, nunca dejaré ir esto)  
 _These words are my heart and soul_ (Estas palabras palabras son mi corazón y alma)  
 _I'll hold on to this moment, you know_ (Me guardaré este momento, lo sabes)  
 _As_ _I bleed my heart out to show_ (Mientras hago sangrar a mi corazón para mostrar)  
 _T_ _hat I won't let go_ (Que no te dejaré ir)

No estaba segura de haber parpadeado en ningún momento. Todo lo que podía ver era el rostro de Lincoln, iluminado por la luz de la lámpara que tenía a su lado. Tenía la mirada fija en su hermano menor, pero a medida que avanzó con la canción, la imagen se distorsionaba cada vez más. Perdía claridad al verlo a través de las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos.

Apenas logró terminar el primer estribillo cuando tuvo que detenerse. Su respiración estaba agitada, el corazón le dolía con cada latido, y sus ojos ardían como si le hubiera entrado shampoo durante el baño. Sus dedos soltaron el cuello de la guitarra, a la cual dejó caer entre ella y Lincoln. Todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, y ya no era por el frío de la noche en la carpa. Los escalofríos y su piel de gallina ya no eran producto de la falta de ropa de abrigo, sino de sensaciones internas. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrazar sus rodillas contra su pecho, tratando de hacerse pequeña y desaparecer. Sus labios temblaban, pero no quería llorar. Trató de dejar la mente en blanco, de detener todo pensamiento. Era una niña asustada, parada sobre la cuerda floja, temiendo caer a la depresión, al dolor.

—Luna, estoy aquí —le dijo Lincoln, acariciando suavemente el brazo desnudo de su hermana.

Luna sintió que el contacto la quemaba. Era un dolor insoportable sentirlo tan cerca, sabiendo que pronto estaría tan lejos.

—Nadie va a escucharte, sólo somos tú y yo —insistió él—. Puedes llorar, yo voy a estar aquí para ti.

—N-No quiero llorar… D-Duele… Duele tanto —se quejó ella, y Lincoln pudo sentir cómo las palabras raspaban su garganta mientras salían, ahogando un sollozo.

—Lo sé.

Y aquellas dos palabras detuvieron el mundo de Luna. Nada más tuvo sentido, nada más tuvo importancia. Ni la luz de la lámpara, ni la oscuridad de la noche, ni el ruido del viento contra la carpa. Todo lo que su cerebro podía registrar era el tono con el que Lincoln había pronunciado aquellas dos palabras. Con temor, levantó la vista, sólo para encontrarse con una imagen que añadió una nueva herida a su maltratado corazón.

Lincoln, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo por sonreírle mientras dos finos hilos de lágrimas caían a cada lado de su rostro, dejando una brillante estela tras de sí.

—Sé que duele. Lo sé, a mí también me duele. Duele mucho —dijo, pasando bruscamente su antebrazo por sus mejillas—. Pero se supone que debe doler, se supone que…

Un breve sollozo lo interrumpió, y Lincoln aprovechó la pausa para volver a tomar la guitarra que Luna había dejado caer.

—Hoy estuve en la casa de Tabby. Le conté todo y le pedí que me ayudara a buscar una canción especial para ti. Estuvimos a punto de elegir _We all fall down_ de _Aero is Myth_ , pero finalmente me enseñó a tocar esta, y…

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. Se limitó a volver a poner en posición la guitarra y revisar las anotaciones de su brazo, antes de comenzar a tocar con la misma falta de técnica y talento que la primera vez, pero con el doble de sentimiento.

 _Seven forty two in the morning_ (Siete cuarenta y dos en la mañana)  
 _Eight seconds before it all sinks in_ (Ocho segundos antes de asumir todo)  
 _Put your best face on for the world_ (Pon tu mejor cara para el mundo)  
 _Fake another smile and just pretend_ (Finge otra sonrisa y sólo pretende)

 _But you're just puttin' off the pain_ (Pero sólo estás evitando el dolor )  
 _Nothing's ever really gonna change_ (En verdad nada va a cambiar…)

 _So let it hurt, let it bleed_ (Así que deja que duela, deja que sangre)  
 _Let it take you right down to your knees_ (Deja que te ponga de rodillas)  
 _Let it burn to the worst degree_ (Deja que queme, hasta el peor grado)  
 _May not be what you want, but it's what you need_ (Quizás no sea lo que quieres, pero es lo que necesitas)  
 _Sometimes the only way around it_ (A veces la única forma de superarlo)  
 _Is to let love do it's work_ (Es dejar que el amor haga lo suyo)

No terminó el estribillo, no dijo la última frase. Al igual que la vez anterior, Lincoln simplemente dejó que el último acorde sonara dentro de la carpa. Sus ojos brillosos, sangrando lágrimas, estaban fijos en Luna. Y ella sólo podía devolverle la mirada.

No se dijeron nada, porque no hacía falta.

Lincoln volvió a extenderle su guitarra. Se la dejó en las manos, y ese sencillo acto fue el que dijo la frase final del estribillo, la que él no había podido cantar:

 _Let it hurt_ (Deja que duela)

Para muchos, podría decirse que Luna ya estaba llorando. Pequeñas gotas caían lentamente de sus ojos, marcando pequeños surcos, como el rastro que deja un caracol al moverse a paso lento. Así que quizás sí, quizás ella ya estaba técnicamente llorando. Sin embargo, ella no sentía las lágrimas, no sentía las gotas que caían en su remera, en su pecho, en sus brazos. Lo que caía era sólo el excedente de sus ojos, lo que ella no podía controlar.

Ella creyó que todavía era fuerte, que aún no estaba llorando. Volvió a tomar la guitarra que Lincoln le ofrecía, y apretó sus dedos alrededor del mástil tan fuerte que casi se queda sin una segunda guitarra. Vio las lágrimas de Lincoln, vio el rostro suplicante de su hermano. Él estaba allí para ella. No estaba allí para tratar de decirle que todo estaría bien, que podrían superarlo, como su padre se acercaba a decirles todas las noches luego de que las más pequeñas y Lincoln se acostaran a dormir. Lincoln no estaba allí para evitar que llorara, como ella creyó en un principio.

Estaba allí para llorar con ella.

No era necesario, pues Lincoln realmente no entendía mucho de música, pero Luna rápidamente bajó medio tono la afinación de su guitarra. La canción que iba a cantar tenía partes muy agudas a la que su voz no podría llegar en la afinación estándar. Una vez lista, comenzó a rasguear los acordes, su mano deslizándose pesadamente sobre las cuerdas. Mientras cantaba con todo el sentimiento que le era posible implementar en una canción, sintió algo distinto. Fue como si la vida se le escapara con cada nota, como si todo el dolor que había estado guardando dentro suyo hubiera encontrado una vía de escape.

Así, con el corazón expuesto, le cantó a su hermano todo lo que sentía.

 _Brother, why'd you have to go?_ (Hermano, ¿por qué tuviste que irte?)  
 _You left us all so soon._ (Nos dejaste a todos tan pronto)  
 _Remember that song I wrote about our family years ago?_ (¿Recuerdas esa canción que escribí sobre nuestra familia años atrás?)  
 _Well, they're all waiting for you to come home._ (Pues están esperándote a que vuelvas a casa)

 _What do I do?_ (¿Qué hago?)  
 _What do I say?_ (¿Qué digo?)  
 _And Dad tells me to pray._ (Y papá me dice que rece)  
 _So I prayed and prayed but the hurt won't go away._ (Recé y recé, pero el dolor no se va)

 _The pain gets worse, it never stops,_ (El dolor se hace peor, nunca se detiene)  
 _And I've asked the Lord for us to swap._ (Y le pedí al Señor que nos cambiara)  
 _I beg and plead, 'cause_ _we all need you here_ _._ (Ruego y suplico, porque todos te necesitamos aquí)

 _Why is it always stormy weather?_ (¿Por qué el clima siempre es de tormenta?)  
 _And brother_ _t_ _ell me if it all gets better._ (Y hermano, dime si mejorará)  
 _Why did you leave? Why did you die?_ (¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué moriste?)  
 _You finally made your_ _sister_ _cry._ (Finalmente hiciste llorar a tu hermana)  
 _I know you're watching over us tonight,_ (Sé que nos miras a todos desde el cielo)  
 _And I hope you're watching over us tonight._ (Y espero que nos cuides esta noche)

Muchas cosas pasaron en un instante. Luna había cantado con toda su energía el estribillo, hasta llegar al punto en que su garganta ya no podía más. Y en ningún momento había roto el contacto visual con Lincoln. Él seguía llorando como un niño, como un hermoso, pequeño y asustado niño, y Luna no pudo seguir siendo fuerte. Todos tenían un límite, y ella había llegado al suyo.

Por eso, apenas terminó con el estribillo, tiró la guitarra a un lado de la carpa, sin preocuparse en dónde o cómo cayera. Extendió sus brazos y se arrodilló hacia delante. Lincoln no perdió tiempo, y en seguida se lanzó directo hacia el abrazo de su hermana, enterrando su rostro en su pecho. Fue en ese instante que Luna decidió no guardarse nada. Luego de que la primera lágrima escapara voluntariamente, el resto la siguió como un torrente. Luna apretó a Lincoln contra ella y lloró con la fuerza de una persona vomitando, dejando salir todos los gemidos y jadeos que habían quedado estancados en su garganta todos estos días.

Durante el resto de la noche, cada vez que lograba reunir el aliento suficiente como para hablar, Luna le repitió lo mucho que lo amaba. Cuánto lo necesitaba. Lo injusto de la situación. Lo mucho que lo extrañaría. Le repitió una y otra vez que no quería que se fuera, que él era su hermanito, que no podía dejarla. Pidió a Dios en voz alta que no lo permitiera, mientras cubría el rostro de Lincoln con besos y caricias.

No era una imagen linda. Los dos eran una confusa mancha de sudor, lágrimas, mocos y desolación. Unidos en un abrazo de dolor, no hubo palabras mágicas que los ayudaran a superarlo, no hubo salidas, no hubo dónde ocultarse.

En aquella carpa, bajo la noche y con las estrellas como testigos, sólo hubo verdad.

* * *

 **.**

 **Las canciones usadas en este capítulo fueron: ' _You'll be in my heart'_ (Phil Collins, soundtrack de Tarzán), ' _I don't want to miss a thing'_ (Aerosmith), ' _True Colors'_ (Phil Collins, de nuevo), ' _With me'_ (Sum 41), ' _Let it hurt'_ (Rascal Flatts) y ' _Brother'_ (Falling in Reverse). Esto es un detalle menor, pero esa pequeña lista de canciones que Luna consideró cantar son todas canciones que estuve a punto de usar en este capítulo. En lugar de ' _With me_ ', Luna originalmente iba a cantar 'When you're gone' o 'Keep holding on' de Avril Lavigne, pero… No sé, me gusta mucho Sum 41. Y como Lincoln dijo, en lugar de 'Let it hurt' yo iba a usar 'We all fall down' de Aerosmith. Pero Let it hurt fue demasiado… Es exactamente lo que quería transmitir. Anyway, los invito a que escuchen estas tres canciones que quedaron fuera del capítulo para tener un conocimiento más profundo de lo que los personajes sentían.**

 **El siguiente capítulo es distinto a todos los que vimos hasta el momento. Prepárense para verlo.**


	16. Lago de Plata

_._

 _Disculpas obligatorias: yo estaba absolutamente convencido de que True Colors era una canción original de Phil Collins. No sabía que él simplemente había hecho una versión. De todas formas, es una de sus canciones más conocidas (la toca siempre en vivo), así que no siento que haya quedado mal. Pero yo no lo sabía, así que pido disculpas de todas formas._

 _Bien, este cap es un pequeño oasis. Vamos a bajar el ritmo, vamos a descansar un poco con los feels. Yo tengo una imaginación muy visual a la hora de escribir y pensar las escenas, y la segunda parte de este cap está más pensada para una escena de película que para una novela/fanfic, jajaja. Pero creo que de todas formas cumple muy bien con su propósito. Al que le interese intercambiar opiniones teóricas y filosóficas al respecto, que me mande un mensaje privado._

 _En este cap hablo apenitas un poco de Michigan. Dado que estoy en la otra parte del continente y nunca viajé a Norteamérica, me baso en lo poco que pude leer de Wikipedia y en mi imaginación. Si hay errores, lo siento :v_

 _Muchísimas gracias a:_

 **Sam the Stormbringer** _(me gusta tu playlist)_ **, Fipe2, Nextation, Gonzox-kun, Sir Dark** _(en lo único que coincido es que el capítulo tiene errores; todos los tienen. El resto la verdad no coincido en nada, pero es tu opinión y la respeto)_ **, supertotitoti, pirata, DESTACADO117** _(por eso no se come en la hora sad D': ),_ **Espartano** (como dice Lincoln: déjalo doler, deja que las lágrimas fluyan! Jajaja) **, acosta perez jose ramiro, guest #1** ( _no es mi idea que sean más o menos tristes, yo sólo cuento lo que tiene que pasar :c )_ , **nahuelvera2, plusboom,** **Chiara Polairix Edelstein, Flyper the Dolphin** _(me hiciste trabajar para descifrar ese código, jajajaja. Mil gracias por todo lo dicho, sobre todo me gustó que notaras que Tabby no lloró por Lincoln, fue algo que quería mostrar, que no es que todo el mundo llorará por él)_ , **Steven 002** _(pues muchísimas gracias por todo xD Aunque no sé a qué te refieres con Lynncoln, si mi historia está libre de eso 7-7)_ **, kave36, mmunocan** _(te quiero!)_ **, andrew579, sombra02, CaritaFeliz, Julex93** _(el strike 3 vendrá pronto, amigo, jajaja)_ **, AvengersJLA4ever, ImTheJuggernautBITCH** _(quizás, amigo, quizás aparezca esa canción)_ **, metaltony, Junior VB, Phantom1812, Doce Espadas** _(precisamente, el cap anterior no se trataba de solucionarle todo a Luna: se trataba de llorar, de rendirse al dolor. Es muy triste cuando te pones a pensar en ello, jajaja_ ) **, guest #2, J Nagera, Sir Crocodile222** _(un análisis superlativo, como siempre)_ **, X-Siri** _(coincido totalmente, es necesario sentir el drama para poder escribirlo. Nunca estuve en una situación como la de mi historia, pero simplemente con imaginármelo y sumergirme en esos sentimientos me alcanza para sentir el dolor de la familia y de ahí transmitirlo)_ , **JB-Defalt** _(me arrepiento completamente de no haber escrito un monólogo interno de Luna donde ella se compara con la primera parte de The Wall, ¡maldita sea, era perfecto!)_ , **elhijodelsos** _(no sé nada de WM, jajajaja, puse esa referencia como un guiño a un amigo que sí es fanático)_ , **NFC94** _(aguante Argentina, vieja, no me importa nada! Ejem… Yo también veo la versión en inglés, tengo los capítulos en la computadora; no tengo la paciencia como para esperar a que pasen los que quiero ver en Nickelodeon) y_ **cesar k-non** _(a estas alturas ya no sé cuándo lo voy a terminar)._

 **DISCLAIMER: The Loud House y sus personajes pertenecen a Chris Savino y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 16: Lago de Plata.**

 **.**

En aquella ocasión, desde el mismo momento en el que despertó, Lincoln supo que estaba durmiendo en la carpa que había armado en el patio trasero de su casa. El ruido del viento y la semi oscuridad no lo confundieron ni asustaron. Tampoco le extrañó sentir que sus pies estaban sumamente fríos, pues habían estado fuera de la frazada toda la noche, y aunque a juzgar por la luz que se filtraba el día prometía tener un buen clima, la carpa no ofrecía mayor protección ante el frío nocturno. Sólo sus pies tenían aquel problema, sin embargo. Toda la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba cómoda y cálida. No sólo era porque esa parte sí estaba cubierta por las frazadas, sino porque estaba literalmente acostado sobre Luna, apoyando su cabeza sobre su pecho y con los brazos de su hermana rodeándolo por sobre sus hombros.

La noche había sido larga. Habían llorado mucho. Se habían descargado. Según su reloj, habían estado despiertos hasta las tres de la mañana, por lo cual habían pasado cinco horas dejando salir todos sus miedos, toda su tristeza, todo su dolor. Cuando el cansancio hubo consumido todas sus energías y sus ojos se quedaron sin lágrimas, Luna se acostó. En ningún momento sus brazos habían soltado a su hermanito, así que lo arrastró junto a ella, quedando él sobre ella. Quizás una semana y media atrás hubiese encontrado aquella situación algo incómoda, pero ahora sólo podía sentirse agradecido por tener hermanas que lo amaran tanto. La posición le recordó a cuando él era niño, muy pequeño, y alguna de sus hermanas mayores decidía acompañarlo en una siesta.

—Luna, ¿recuerdas la canción que me cantabas cuando era niño? —Le había preguntado.

—Sí —respondió ella, acariciando pequeños mechones de su cabello.

— ¿Crees que…? ¿Podrías…?

Había tenido miedo de que sonara ridículo, de que sonara muy infantil. No pudo terminar la pregunta, pero Luna lo entendió de todas formas, y ni siquiera cruzó por su mente el burlarse de él. Simplemente comenzó a cantarle la canción con la cual tantas veces lo había dormido años atrás. La cantó, sintiendo el pecho de Lincoln moviéndose con cada respiración, hasta que el movimiento fue lento y parejo. Sólo cuando su hermanito se durmió ella se permitió también caer rendida ante el cansancio.

Ambos se habían desahogado. Y si bien la idea de Lincoln había sido ayudar a su hermana, ayudarla a que se descargara de todas las emociones que había estado conteniendo dentro suyo, lo cierto es que a él también le había servido. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba poder llorar abiertamente, poder lamentarse junto a alguien más de lo que estaba sucediéndole. Para él también había sido quitarse una mochila de encima.

Le pareció oír el sonido de algunas voces desde lejos, por lo que con cuidado se levantó y se sentó a un lado de su hermana. Ella también comenzó a moverse y murmurar cosas. Tras dejar salir un gran bostezo y estirar sus brazos, Lincoln se fijó en la hora en el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca, el reloj de Adrien. Eran las nueve de la mañana del domingo. Todas sus hermanas estarían ahora desayunando.

—Luna —la llamó, gentilmente sacudiéndola por el hombro.

Su hermana reaccionó finalmente, abriendo los ojos. Ella sí pareció estar confundida durante unos instantes, pero en seguida sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Lincoln. Ella también se sentó y estiró sus brazos, tratando de desperezarse.

—Buenos días, hermano —dijo, acercándose lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo matutino.

—Perdón por despertarte.

—No, está bien —le aseguró ella, con una pequeña mueca de dolor y llevando una mano a la parte baja de su espalda—. Ouch. Ya no eres tan liviano como antes, hermano. Creo que ya sé por qué dejé de tener siestas contigo.

Lincoln no pudo evitar que sus mejillas adquirieran un poco de color, para el regocijo de su hermana.

—No te preocupes, Linky —dijo ella, entre risas—. ¿Qué hora es, a todo esto?

—Las nueve. Deberíamos ir a desayunar.

Amagó a levantarse, pero Luna lo tomó por la manga. Él volteó a ver qué quería, pero antes de reaccionar, su hermana le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, nuevamente.

—Vamos, _sweet child o' mine_ —susurró, sonriéndole, mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a abrir la entrada de la carpa.

Escucharla hacer una referencia musical fue suficiente como para que el rostro de Lincoln se transformara en una gran sonrisa. Luna salió de la carpa, y él se levantó para seguirla, pero a último momento recordó que había dejado la llave de su habitación dentro del estuche de la guitarra de Luna, para que no se le perdiera. Luego de tantos años sin ningún tipo de privacidad, aún le costaba acostumbrarse a tener una llave. Una vez que la tomó y la guardó en uno de sus bolsillos, salió de la carpa.

El día, como había supuesto, era muy agradable. Sólo pequeñas pinceladas de blanco interrumpían el brillante azul del cielo. Había una pequeña brisa que, estando en sus pijamas, los incomodó un poco, pero no demasiado. Cruzaron el patio trasero hasta llegar a la cocina, lamentándose por no haber llevado zapatos y caminando sobre el césped mojado y la tierra. Mientras caminaba junto a su hermana, Lincoln notó que se sentía diferente. Se sentía con más energía, más optimista más… vivo. Era más que la sensación de saber que su hermana estaba un poco mejor. Era más que sentir que se había quitado un gran peso de encima junto con ella. Era más que un estado emocional. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera descansado varias semanas en tan solo unas pocas horas de sueño.

Le pareció extraño un cambio tan notable sólo por una noche de llanto junto a su hermana, pero no estaba dispuesto a quejarse. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así de bien.

— ¿Pensaste en qué le vamos a decir a Lucy, Lola, Lana y Lisa si preguntan dónde estábamos? —Le preguntó Luna, mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la puerta de la cocina.

—Em… No, en realidad —dijo él, llevando una mano a su nuca—. Supongo que podemos, no sé, ¿improvisar algo?

Luna giró la cabeza para sonreírle.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá. Aunque… —Dijo, y su sonrisa vaciló—, ¿cuándo piensas decirle a las chicas? Tienes a cuatro de tus hermanas en la oscuridad, Lincoln. Sigo creyendo que tienen derecho a saberlo.

—Lisa sabe —dijo él simplemente. Venía caminando detrás de su hermana, por lo que la chocó cuando ella se detuvo de repente y volteó a verlo.

— ¿Lisa? —Preguntó, alzando las cejas— Pero… ¿Cuándo…?

—Lo descubrió por sí misma —respondió.

Luna parecía realmente sorprendida por aquella revelación. Se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos, con la mirada ligeramente perdida.

—Wow… Supongo que debería haberlo imaginado. Pero… ¿Cómo se lo tomó? —Preguntó, mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior.

Lincoln suspiró. ¿Valía la pena decirle a Luna que su hermana menor estaba buscando una cura para su enfermedad? No. No podía hacerle eso. No podía darles a sus hermanas una luz de esperanza. ¿Y si Lisa no lo conseguía? Sus hermanas mayores estaban sufriendo como no lo habían hecho en toda su vida. Él sentía y veía su dolor, la carga que llevaban, la agonía de la resignación. Estaban sufriendo demasiado como para darles la esperanza de que quizás todo podría evitarse. Si les daba esa esperanza y luego se las quitaba, entonces estaría causándoles el doble de daño. Él mismo prefería pretender que Lisa no estaba trabajando en una cura, porque ni él se atrevía a creer que había una posibilidad de que todo se resolviera. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. No podía permitirse esa ingenuidad.

—Está lidiando con ello a su manera —respondió, evitando la mirada de Luna, temiendo que su hermana pudiera ver lo que ocultaba—. Ya hablaré con ella, pero por ahora creo que necesita un tiempo a solas. Hablaré con todas, pronto. Yo… Sé que no puedo esconderlo por más tiempo. Te prometo que lo haré.

Si notó algo extraño en Lincoln, Luna no lo dejó saber. Simplemente le asintió, echó una rápida mirada a la puerta de la cocina para asegurarse de que nadie los estaba viendo, y abrazó fuerte a Lincoln contra ella.

—Está bien, hermano. Toma… Tómate tu tiempo. Sabes que puedes contar con el resto de nosotras para lo que sea que necesites, ¿no?

—Por supuesto —le aseguró, abrazándola también—. Y tú sabes que cuando quieras hablar, jugar, o simplemente estar conmigo sólo tienes que pedírmelo, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo con una sonrisa, separándose lentamente de él; se notaba que no quería emocionarse de más y entrar a la cocina llorando—. Lo sé. Vamos a desayunar, hermano.

Subieron los pequeños escalones hasta llegar a la entrada trasera de la cocina, y Luna abrió la puerta, entrando a la casa seguida por su hermano. Lamentablemente, todas sus hermanas estaban allí, por lo cual Lincoln supo que iba a tener que inventar una excusa de por qué había dormido en una carpa junto a Luna. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, pequeñas discusiones estaban teniendo lugar en aquel momento entre las gemelas y entre Lucy y Lynn. Quizás, si jugaban bien sus cartas, podrían pasar desaperci…

— ¡Í co!

Lily se acercó gateando hacia Lincoln, balbuceando todo el camino hasta llegar a sus piernas, tirando suavemente de su pijama para llamar su atención. No sólo llamó la atención de Lincoln, sino que las otras ocho niñas se percataron de que Lincoln y Luna acababan de entrar, en pijamas, desde el patio trasero. Las discusiones acabaron de inmediato. Los pequeños segundos de silencio se hicieron eternos para Lincoln, esperando a que la sorpresa pasara y las preguntas lo asediaran. Y dicho y hecho, apenas tres segundos luego de que Lily acabara con su posibilidad de escabullirse, las gemelas, Lucy, Lynn y Luan se acercaron a ellos, todas hablando al mismo tiempo y preguntándoles dónde habían estado. Luan parecía estar apenas preocupada, más que nada interesada en saber dónde había dormido Luna. Lynn sí se veía preocupada por Lincoln, aunque él no pudo tomar su preocupación muy en serio, pues estaba distraído por los guantes de cocina que llevaba puestos. Lucy estaba preguntándole con suspicacia, mientras que las gemelas habían dejado sus diferencias de lado para quejarse al mismo tiempo de no haber sido invitadas a una fiesta secreta.

Lincoln suspiró, mientras sus hermanas seguían acosándolo con preguntas. Tenía suficiente experiencia en caos de preguntas y en todas sus hermanas hablando al mismo tiempo como para simplemente ignorarlas hasta que se calmaran. Se agachó y levantó a Lily del suelo, alzándola en sus brazos. Ella no le preguntaba dónde había estado, no le exigía saber dónde había pasado la noche ni por qué no la había invitado. Ella sólo estaba feliz por verlo, y se lo hacía saber tomando mechones de su cabello y jugando con ellos con su mano, jalando dolorosamente de ellos. Él se dejó hacer, hasta que su hermanita amenazó con arrancarle el cuero cabelludo de raíz. En seguida le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, para hacerla reír y que aflojara su agarre.

— ¡Lincoln, estamos hablándote! —Se quejaron Lola y Lana, llamando la atención de su hermano.

—De acuerdo —dijo él finalmente, resignado, acunando a su hermana bebé de manera que no pudiera jalarlo del cabello—. ¿Qué decían?

— ¡Queremos saber dónde estabas! —Preguntó Lana, con los brazos cruzados.

— ¡Y qué hacía Luna contigo! —Agregó Lola, con sus manos en la cintura.

—Oh, eso, sí —comenzó a decir él, tratando de ganar tiempo para que se le ocurriera una excusa—. Bueno… Verán…

Se le ocurrieron muchas excusas que decir, cada una más improbable y menos creíble que la anterior. Sus hermanas menores eran inocentes y fácilmente manejables para alguien con una mente tan astuta y perspicaz como la de Lincoln. Pero de todas formas no eran tontas, y cuando estaban enfadadas, ni siquiera la mejor de las excusas podría convencerlas. Eran capaces de no creerle incluso si decía la verdad. Afortunadamente, Luna le ahorró el trabajo de explicarse.

—Chicas, es culpa mía —dijo, dando un paso hacia delante—. Estaba muy enfadada anoche, así que me escapé y armé la tienda de papá en el patio trasero. No quería estar con nadie. Pero Lincoln me escuchó y decidió ir a dormir conmigo para que no estuviera sola.

Las chicas, con excepción de Lori, Leni, Lisa y Lily, miraron preocupadas a Luna. El recuerdo de lo que había hecho dos noches atrás seguía fresco en sus memorias. Luan y Lynn, sin embargo, miraron a Luna y Lincoln respectivamente, y con un simple intercambio de miradas comprendieron que había más en esa historia de lo que podían hablar frente a las menores. Sus rostros se relajaron un poco.

— ¿Pero por qué lo dejaste entrar si no querías estar con nadie? —Preguntó Lola.

Luna sonrió y cruzó un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermano.

—Él puede ser muy convincente —dijo en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos y abrazándolo un poco más fuerte con su brazo.

Lincoln vio cómo las mayores observaban la escena con una imposible mezcla de tristeza y alegría. Simpatía y resignación. Y también vio a las menores mirándolo con una ceja alzada.

—Oye, Lynn, ¿por qué tienes guantes de cocina? —Preguntó Lincoln, en un obvio y pobre intento por cambiar de tema.

—Oh —dijo ella, y Lincoln notó que sus mejillas llenas de pecas comenzaban a adquirir color—. Sí, esto…

—Ella decidió prepararte un desayuno especial —respondió Lucy por ella, cruzándose de brazos, como si estuviera reprochándole algo.

Él no recordaba haber visto a Lynn tan sonrojada en mucho tiempo. Miraba hacia el suelo y jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente, sin atreverse a mirarlo. Las gemelas parecieron no estar particularmente interesadas en aquella discusión, así que volvieron a la mesa de los niños, donde tenían servidos sus desayunos. En cuanto se sentaron, comenzaron a pelear de nuevo. Lincoln no supo qué decirle con exactitud a Lynn. Desvió la mirada hacia la encimera, y vio un plato con lo que parecían ser varios hotcakes algo quemados y con bordes desprolijos.

— ¿Eso es para mí? —Preguntó Lincoln, separándose suavemente de Luna y caminando hacia la encimera.

—Yo… Sí. Sí, son para ti —dijo Lynn, apenada—. Pero creo que los dejé demasiado tiempo al fuego, y se quemaron un poco. Puedes dárselos a Charles si quieres.

Señaló al perro que estaba comiendo de su plato en el suelo. El animal volteó unos segundos tras escuchar su nombre, pero en seguida volvió a lanzarse de cabeza hacia su alimento.

—Estoy seguro que estarán deliciosos —le aseguró con una sonrisa.

—Eso es, como que, súper tierno, Lynn —dijo Leni, sonriendo como sólo ella sabía hacer, contagiando alegría.

Los cumplidos sólo sirvieron para avergonzar aún más a Lynn, aunque detrás del sonrojo, su rostro escondía una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero, ¿por qué decidiste preparar el desayuno? —Preguntó Lucy, aún con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho— Tú nunca has cocinado.

Lincoln, quien había tomado el plato y un vaso de leche con intenciones de dirigirse a la mesa de niños a desayunar, se detuvo. Lynn miraba a Lucy, y ya no se la veía avergonzada ni tímida. Se la veía como cuando alguien insinuaba que no era capaz de batir su récord anterior, o cuando iba perdiendo en el Monopoly.

—Siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no?

—¿Y por qué sólo le preparaste el desayuno a Lincoln? Ni siquiera te preparaste para ti.

—Porque… Pues porque…

— ¿Si?

Era difícil decirlo por los guantes de cocina, pero Lincoln estaba seguro que Lynn estaba apretando sus puños. Parecía estar a punto de gritar algo, pero para sorpresa de Lincoln, su hermana mayor simplemente suspiró, y su rostro de repente adoptó una mueca burlona.

— ¿En serio crees que probaría mis habilidades de cocina en _**mí**_? Ni hablar. Para esto tengo a mi pequeño tonto de prueba, que probará mi comida a riesgo de sufrir dolor de estómago más tarde.

Mientras se burlaba de él, rodeó un brazo por alrededor de su cuello, atrapándolo en lo que normalmente era una llave de lucha libre. Pero en aquella ocasión Lynn no apretaba su cuello tratando de dejarlo sin respiración. Muy disimuladamente, para no levantar sospechas, lo tenía suavemente tomado, acercándolo contra ella, en una especie de abrazo disfrazado.

—Hace un minuto dijiste que podía darle los hotcakes a Charles por estar un poco quemados—remarcó Lucy—, pero ahora estás implicando que no te importa si Lincoln los disfruta o no. ¿Cuál es la verdad, Lynn?

Lincoln sintió los músculos del brazo de Lynn tensándose alrededor de su cuello.

—Quisiera que alguien los pruebe para que me diga la verdad acerca de cómo salieron, y sé que sólo Lincoln aceptaría si se lo pido —explicó suavemente Lynn, demasiado calmada—. Es la primera vez que hago esto, así que estoy un poco nerviosa, y tampoco quiero obligarlo a que coma algo que no quiera. ¿Eso satisface tu curiosidad, Lucy?

— ¿Y por qué…?

—Suficiente, Lucy —intervino finalmente Lori, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la pequeña—. ¿Te molesta que Lynn le haya cocinado a Lincoln?

—No, pero…

— ¿Te afecta de alguna forma?

—No…

—Entonces déjalos ser, Lucy —dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica gótica dejó salir un gran suspiro, tomó su desayuno y se dirigió a la mesa de los niños, a desayunar junto a Lisa, Lily y las gemelas. Lincoln también amagó a seguirla, pero Leni lo detuvo.

—Oye, Linky… ¿No quieres ir con nosotras a la mesa de los grandes? —Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

El resto de sus hermanas mayores lo miraron expectantes, conteniendo la respiración mientras aguardaban por su respuesta. Leni, sin embargo, lo miraba con tranquilidad, con una sonrisa demasiado sincera. Leni seguía siendo un misterio para Lincoln. ¿Cuánto entendía de lo que estaba pasando? ¿Era consciente de lo que iba a suceder? Sentía que pronto debería preguntarle a Lori su opinión, para saber qué era lo que estaba sucediéndole a su segunda hermana mayor. Era una incógnita, aunque en definitiva, Lincoln no podía decir que lo molestaba.

Echó un vistazo a la mesa de los niños. Lucy y Lisa habían iniciado una pequeña guerra de comida entre ellas. Lily comía tranquilamente, haciendo ruidos con su cuchara. Las gemelas volvían a estar discutiendo. Un ambiente que no parecía ser muy tranquilo, en verdad.

— ¿Qué dices? —Insistió Leni, sin presionarlo.

—Yo… Sí, ¿por qué no? —Dijo Lincoln finalmente, sonriéndole.

A juzgar por sus rostros, uno podría haber creído que las hermanas mayores de Lincoln se habían enterado de que Navidad llegaba antes ese año. Lo acompañaron hasta la mesa de los grandes con las más sinceras sonrisas que él recordaba haber visto en ellas en mucho tiempo. Cuando se sentó, notó que Lynn inmediatamente tomaba asiento junto a él, y Leni ocupaba el otro lugar a su lado. Luna y Luan se sentaron juntas, cerca de él también, y Lori eligió estar justo frente a Lincoln, en el otro lado de la mesa.

—En serio, Lincoln, si no quieres no tienes por qué probarlos —dijo Lynn nuevamente, mirando con desconfianza sus hotcakes.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Se ven deliciosos! —Dijo. Se apresuró a cortar un trozo y servirse su primer bocado del día. Estaban algo quemados, sí, pero de hecho sabían mucho mejor de lo que él había esperado. — ¡Lynn, son muy buenos!

El rostro de su hermana se iluminó.

— ¿En serio? No tienes que mentirme, sabes…

—No, en serio, están geniales. ¿En serio es la primera vez que los haces?

—Yo… Sí. Sí, es la primera vez —respondió con un leve sonrojo.

—Te felicito, entonces.

Lynn se apresuró a tomar su taza de café y la llevó a su boca. No era fácil beber con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero se las arregló para no derramar nada.

—Lincoln, no te peinaste, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Leni, mirando su cabello con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no pude ir al baño aún —respondió Lincoln.

—Descuida, yo me encargo —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Creyó que sacaría un peine de su vestido —Lincoln había visto a sus hermanas sacar cosas más extrañas de sus vestidos—, pero Leni se limitó a comenzar a peinar su cabello con sus dedos. Comenzó a acomodar sus mechones blancos, sin jalar y sin que le doliera. Lincoln de hecho se encontró disfrutando de aquella suerte de masaje, de esas suaves caricias con las que su hermana lo peinaba.

— ¿Así que la tienda de papá? —Preguntó Luan, mirando a Luna.

—Sí. Aunque, ya sabes —dijo, bajando el tono de voz para que no lo escucharan desde la cocina—, fue todo idea de Lincoln.

—Lo imaginé —agregó, sonriendo ligeramente—. Y… ¿Pudieron hablar?

—Sí, tuvimos una charla —dijo Luna, mirando con tristeza su taza de café—. Me hacía falta una.

Luan colocó una mano sobre la de Luna, acariciándola suavemente.

—Lincoln da buenas charlas —dijo sencillamente, y ambas desviaron sus miradas hacia su hermano menor.

Lo miraban con cierta nostalgia y tristeza, lo cual incomodó un poco a Lincoln. Quiso sonreírles para aliviar la tensión, pero se olvidó que estaba comiendo sus hotcakes, por lo que al separar sus labios un poco de la masa se escapó de su boca, cayendo sobre su pijama. Todas sus hermanas comenzaron a reír tras ver aquello. Lincoln supuso que un acto embarazoso valía la pena para que todas rieran, incluso si era a costa suya.

—Bueno, estoy segura que la charla de Lincoln te sirvió para que en _ **tienda**_ sque te queremos, Luna —dijo, riendo un poco al final—. ¿Entiendes?

Lincoln, Lynn y Lori dejaron escapar un breve quejido, aunque las sonrisas en sus rostros dejaban más que claro que estaban felices de volver a escuchar las bromas de su hermana. Luna sí se permitió dejar escapar una suave risita, mirando con cariño a su hermana menor. Y luego volteó a ver a Lori, esta vez mirándola con mucho arrepentimiento.

—Lori… Lo siento. Perdón por todas las cosas que te dije. Estaba…

—Está bien, Luna —la interrumpió Lori—. Yo también estuve mal.

—No, fue todo mi culpa. Hice… Hice tantas tonterías —dijo Luna, preparándose para llorar.

Lori desvió la mirada hacia la mesa de los niños. Cuando vio que ninguna de sus hermanas menores estaba interesada en lo que pasaba en el comedor, se puso de pie y se acercó a Luna. La rockera no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse de pie y lanzarse a los brazos de su hermana mayor. Las dos se abrazaron, con Lori acariciándole suavemente la espalda.

—Luna, te perdono —le dijo con tranquilidad—. En serio. Sólo estaba preocupada.

—Te prometo que no lo haré de nuevo.

—Al menos hasta que tengas dieciocho —agregó Lori, separándose de su hermana. Luna rió un poco, y tras secarse los ojos con el dorso de su mano, volvió a sentarse junto a Luan, mientras Lori regresaba a su asiento y le preguntaba a Lincoln cómo estaban sus hotcakes, ganándose una ruda advertencia de Lynn de que no se atreviera a burlarse de sus habilidades culinarias.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Todas sus hermanas mayores estaban sentadas con él en la mesa, y todas sonreían. Luna y Luan charlaban felizmente, tomadas de la mano. Lori provocaba con una sonrisa a Lynn, preguntándole si estaba pensando en unirse al equipo de cocina de la escuela media, y la deportista respondía agresivamente que si ella quisiera podría ganar el Súper Tazón de la cocina, que no había oro que pudiese escapar de su alcance si se lo proponía. Y mientras tanto, Leni continuaba acariciando el cabello de Lincoln, incluso aunque él estaba seguro de que ya no necesitaba peinarse. Ella seguía jugando con mechones de su cabello, tarareando una melodía cualquiera.

En sus once años, nunca le había prestado mayor atención a los desayunos. Normalmente estaba soñoliento, y era una de las obligaciones de la rutina, como lavarse los dientes, no era algo que se detenía a apreciar. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, dedicó mucho tiempo a ver a sus hermanas desayunando en la mesa. A verlas reír, a verlas fingir una pelea, a disfrutar del contacto con ellas. Disfrutar del tiempo compartido.

Mientras terminaba su segundo hotcake, Lincoln se lamentó el no haber disfrutado antes de los desayunos junto a sus hermanas.

El ruido proveniente desde la cocina, donde estaba la mesa de los niños, había estado creciendo paulatinamente desde que los grandes se habían ido al comedor. No fue sino hasta que escucharon el ruido de un objeto de vidrio rompiéndose en pedazos que los mayores se vieron forzados a intervenir. Todos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la cocina. Lisa, Lucy y Lily miraban boquiabiertos a las gemelas, quienes estaban frente a frente, separadas por centímetros apenas, gritándose. En el suelo, un vaso de leche completamente destrozado.

— ¡Siempre arruinas todo!

— ¡Todo tiene que ser siempre a tu manera!

— ¡¿Te mataría tener un poco de clase?!

— ¡¿Tanto te cuesta compartir?!

— ¡Voy a decirle a mamá que rompiste un vaso!

— ¡Pues yo le diré que TÚ rompiste un vaso!

— ¡Suficiente! —Gritó Lori, mientras Lynn y Luna separaban a las gemelas— ¿Qué pasó?

— ¡Era mi turno de servirme un vaso de leche! —Gritaron ambas niñas al mismo tiempo, mirándose con odio y recelo.

—Por Dios… ¿Literalmente se pelaron por ver quién se servía un baso de leche primero?

— ¡Es culpa de ella! —Gritaron las dos voces al mismo tiempo.

—Vamos, chicas, no pueden pelearse siempre —dijo Leni con ternura, agachándose para estar a la altura de las dos pequeñas.

Trató de hacer que se miraran, pero Lana se zafó del agarre de Luna.

— ¡Ya está! ¡No voy a desayunar con ella!

Incluso antes de que Lynn pudiera reaccionar, lo cual era un hecho a destacar, Lana se escapó corriendo entre las piernas de sus hermanos mayores, directo a las escaleras. Todos se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos. Como casi siempre, fue Lori quien reaccionó primero.

—Lynn, Luna, vengan conmigo. Vamos a ver a Lana. Leni, Luan, quédense con Lola.

— ¿Amerita esto a llevar el nivel de alerta a "tormenta eléctrica"? —Preguntó Lisa, en referencia al protocolo de pelea de hermanas.

—No. Esto no entra en el protocolo, vamos a solucionarlo antes de que pase a mayores —dijo Lori, finalmente alejándose junto con las dos hermanas designadas para ir a hablar con Lana.

Se podía sentir la tensión en el aire. Lola se había sentado en su silla, con los brazos cruzados, aparentemente sin apetito. Lucy y Lisa se turnaban en mirarse entre ellas y dirigirle una mirada a la rubia, quien simplemente miraba su plato. Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Si se lo decía a sus hermanas, seguramente tratarían de decirle que no debía culparse a sí mismo, que él no tenía nada que ver. Pero Lincoln estaba convencido de que en parte era su culpa. Lana y Lola siempre se peleaban, como era de esperarse entre dos gemelas con personalidades tan distintas. Siempre había sido con cierto nivel de broma, sin embargo. Nunca habían tenido peleas tan serias de forma tan seguida, en tan poco tiempo. Lincoln estaba seguro de que esta animosidad entre ellas no era casual. Era claro que había comenzado desde que Lincoln había sido internado en el hospital, exactamente una semana atrás. No era la primera vez que las chicas actuaban distinto por culpa del ambiente de la casa. En otras ocasiones, como cuando su padre había sido operado por una hernia, o cuando Lynn se había fracturado un codo, la tristeza general de la casa se había manifestado en las gemelas en forma de pelea. Era su forma de descargar la tensión. Evidentemente, ellas podían sentir que algo andaba mal en la casa, pero eran demasiado pequeñas e inocentes como para entender qué.

Sintiendo que era responsable de lo que había sucedido, Lincoln se puso como objetivo arreglar las cosas entre sus hermanas menores. Leni se había acercado a Lola y trataba de hacerla entrar en razón, pero la pequeña no quería escucharla. Luan había ido a buscar un trapeador para limpiar la leche que se había derramado al suelo, así que esquivándola, Lincoln fue al otro lado de Lola.

—Hey —la llamó, arrodillándose al suelo para estar a su misma altura.

Lola seguía cruzada de brazos, sin mirarlo.

—Lola, mírame —le pidió con suavidad.

Su hermana era sumamente autoritaria. No sólo era bella como una princesa, sino que vivía como si un día tuviera que tomar el trono del reino, practicando su aire de superioridad y suficiencia. No le gustaba recibir órdenes, sólo dejaba que unos pocos miembros de la familia trataran de ordenarla. Obedecía a sus padres porque debía hacerlo, y porque sabía que en el fondo querían lo mejor para ella. Obedecía a Lori porque respetaba su liderazgo y su forma de ponerse al hombro a todos sus hermanos.

Y finalmente, obedecía a Lincoln, porque lo quería mucho, y porque _confiaba_ en él. Era más que su hermano mayor, era un ejemplo a seguir. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero por más que tuviera el asqueroso hábito de pasearse en ropa interior por la casa para leer sus cómics, Lola lo admiraba en más de un sentido.

Por eso, cuando él le pidió de forma tan gentil que lo mirara, ella lo hizo.

—Estás con ella, ¿no es así? —Le preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y haciendo puchero.

— ¿Qué?

—Crees que yo tengo la culpa y apoyas a Lana, ¿no? —Volvió a decir.

Lincoln quedó atónito.

—Lola, ¿de qué hablas? —Dijo, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

— ¡Lo que oíste! ¡Antes de ayer fuiste a jugar con Lana a plantar árboles, y me dejaste sola! ¡Y ahora que nos peleamos de nuevo vienes a regañarme y a decirme que es mi culpa! ¡Porque tú la quieres más a ella!

El cerebro de Lincoln comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo: su hermanita estaba celosa.

—Lola, sabes que eso no es cierto —intervino Luan.

—Lincoln no quiere más a Lana, Lincoln nos quiere a todas por igual —agregó Leni con una sonrisa, aunque ésta vaciló de repente, mientras miraba a su hermano—. ¿No?

Él no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

—Por supuesto que sí. Todas ustedes son especiales para mí, y las amo a todas lo mismo. Tú, por ejemplo —le dijo, apretando suavemente con un dedo la nariz respingada de su hermanita—, eres mi princecita especial. Siempre lo serás, Lola. Siempre.

La dura expresión de la niña se suavizó tras aquellas palabras. Ahora ya le costaba trabajo mirar a los ojos a Lincoln, y de repente parecía sumamente interesada en las baldosas de la cocina.

—Ahora, ¿qué te parece si vamos a pedirle perdón a Lana, está bien? —Le sugirió Lincoln.

—Pero no fue _completamente_ mi culpa —replicó, aunque sin demasiada convicción.

—No digo que lo haya sido. No te estoy culpando, estoy seguro de que las dos fueron igualmente responsables. Tú pide disculpas por tu parte, y yo me aseguraré de que ella pida disculpas por la suya. Yo te acompañaré. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Le ofreció su mano. Ella la miró, después a sus ojos, y luego a la mano de nuevo. La más pequeña de las sonrisas fue insinuada en sus labios, pero Lincoln la detectó de inmediato. Ella puso su mano sobre la de él, dejó que él la tomara, y permitió que Lincoln la ayudara a ponerse de pie. Sin poder resistirse, abrazó la pierna de Lincoln, mientras él acariciaba suavemente su cabello. Lucy y Lisa miraban con interés la escena, Lily babeaba sobre su comida, y Luan y Leni tenían ganas de sonreír y de llorar al mismo tiempo, aunque estaba todo disimulado en una sonrisa producto de la ternura de la escena que acababan de ver.

Lincoln y Lola, tomados de la mano, caminaron en dirección a la habitación de las gemelas, pero se detuvieron en el comedor cuando vieron que Lori volvía caminando de la mano de Lana. Luna y Lynn aparecieron detrás de ellos. La mayor y el único chico de la familia intercambiaron una sonrisa. Al ver que su gemela se acercaba, ambas se escondieron parcialmente detrás del hermano que las acompañaba, pero cuando quedaron frente a frente, no tuvo más sentido tratar de ocultarse.

—Creo que las dos tienen algo que decirse —dijo Lori, con tranquilidad.

Lana miró a Lori, y Lola a Lincoln. Él asintió y apretó suavemente su mano, para darle seguridad. Las dos gemelas suspiraron y, con la mirada fija en el suelo, dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Lo siento.

No parecían estar del todo convencidas de sus palabras, pero estaban haciendo el intento, y los otro nueve hermanos sonrieron ante la escena.

— ¡Oh, genial, están todos aquí!

El señor Lynn apareció por el umbral que comunicaba el comedor con la sala de estar. Estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y todos notaron que no vestía su suéter verde y pantalones marrones, sino que llevaba unas bermudas de jean que dejaban ver sus peludas piernas, y una camisa de manga corta aguamarina. Era una linda mañana, pero aún así era extraño verlo vestido de esa forma.

— ¿Cómo están, chicos, ya desayunaron? —Preguntó, de muy buen humor.

Sus once hijos se quedaron mudos.

— Tomaré eso como un sí. Bueno, Lincoln, ve a tu cuarto a cambiarte.

— ¿Por qué?

—Vamos a ir al Museo de Ciencias Naturales. Te gustan las monedas, ¿no? Leí que hay una exposición de viejos dracmas y óbolos de la Grecia antigua. ¡Será divertido!

Coleccionar monedas era un pasatiempo maravilloso. La historia de las monedas era una historia tan interesante como cualquier cómic de Ace Savvy. Siempre que compartía su pasión por las monedas, la gente se le quedaba mirando, juzgándolo sin saber. A él no le importaba, disfrutaba haciendo lo que le gustaba. En cualquier otra ocasión, habría estado encantado de poder acompañar a su padre a un museo para ver monedas de más de dos mil quinientos años de antigüedad.

Pero, ¿valía la pena perderse una tarde con sus hermanas para ir a ver unas estúpidas monedas? ¿De qué le servía a él ahora apreciar la textura, el tamaño, las inscripciones de algo que había pasado miles de años atrás? Su lista de objetivos no incluía nada relacionado a su colección de monedas, y en cambio estaba llena de casilleros sin marcar aún que sí estaban relacionados a sus hermanas, amigos y familiares. Sus prioridades habían cambiado de repente. Ahora dejaría de lado todos sus hobbies sólo para seguir disfrutando de un desayuno junto a su familia.

—Papá, no sé si sea una buena…

—Hijo, hazme caso, ve a cambiarte —dijo.

Su sonrisa no flaqueó en ningún momento, pero Lincoln sintió el cambio de tono. Quedó claro que no había otra opción.

—Yo… De acuerdo.

Derrotado, subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Con la mente en otro lado, se golpeó la cara contra la puerta cuando quiso abrirla y ésta no se movió. Con fastidio, buscó en su bolsillo la llave de su habitación.

Todavía no se acostumbraba a tenerla.

Una vez allí dentro, lo primero que hizo fue tachar el sábado en su calendario. Con eso, la primera de las dos semanas que le quedaban ya había acabado. Comenzó a temblar ligeramente cuando vio los pocos casilleros que faltaban para llegar al próximo domingo. Una semana. Siete días. Ciento sesenta y ocho horas.

No quería pensar en ello. Se quitó su pijama y se colocó su ropa de día lo más rápido que pudo. Quería alejarse de allí, ir a distraerse con su padre. Prácticamente escapó de su habitación, dando un portazo a su puerta mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad. La puerta de entrada estaba abierta, y escuchó el ruido de la puerta de Vanzilla cerrándose. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, echó una mirada al resto de la casa. Lori y Leni estaban todavía en el comedor, terminando sus desayunos, mientras que Luna, Luan y Lynn estaban sentadas en el sofá, encendiendo la televisión, aunque ninguna se veía particularmente animada. Las menores parecían estar todas en la cocina.

Cerrando la puerta de entrada detrás de sí, Lincoln lamentó el repentino cambio de humor en sus hermanas mayores.

Subió a la camioneta en el asiento del pasajero, ajustó su cinturón de seguridad y esperó a que su padre encendiera el motor.

— ¿En serio vamos a ir al museo? —Le preguntó. No dudaba que su padre creyera que eso podría animarlo, pero realmente se le hacía difícil imaginarlo decidiendo que precisamente eso sería la mejor forma de pasar el que podría ser su último domingo.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió el señor Lynn, finalmente logrando que la camioneta arrancara—. Lo dije para que ninguna de las chicas quisiera venir con nosotros.

— ¿Eh? —Dijo Lincoln, completamente sorprendido— ¿Y a dónde vamos?

Vanzilla abandonó la acera, y se alejó por la calle, en el sentido contrario al museo.

—Vamos a pescar, hijo.

* * *

El viaje de cincuenta minutos hasta el Lago de Plata, el lago más famoso de Royal Woods, pasó increíblemente rápido para Lincoln. Al principio, ni él ni su padre hablaban mucho, este último haciéndole triviales preguntas acerca del desayuno, el tráfico, e incluso llegó a hablar del clima. Lincoln respondió como pudo, aunque le costaba sentirse cómodo.

No era fácil hablar cuando ambos sabían que había una conversación más importante y evidente que ninguno de los dos quería empezar.

Afortunadamente, su padre cambió a una estación de radio que estaba pasando una canción que ambos reconocieron de inmediato, aunque sus opiniones al respecto fueran muy diferentes.

—Oh, Santo Cielo, ¿qué han hecho? —Se quejó en voz alta Lynn Sr, completamente indignado— ¿Cómo se atreven a profanar de esta forma _Life is a Highway,_ la mejor canción de Tom Cochrane? ¡Esta canción tenía alma, cómo pueden volverla un éxito pop así como nada!

—A mí me gusta esta canción —dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa—. Está en ' _Cars'_ , cuando el Rayo McQueen está dentro de su amigo camión y conducen por la carretera interestatal.

—Por supuesto que te gusta, es una gran canción, pero si conocieras la original, no dirías lo mismo.

—Aún así, esta está muy bien —dijo, subiéndole un poco más al volumen—. Hace unos años Luna me encontró escuchándola en mi habitación, y cuando le dije que me gustaba mucho se la aprendió en una hora. Fuimos al garaje y estuvimos toda la tarde cantándola.

Su padre sonrió ante el entusiasmo de Lincoln, quien había empezado a mover la cabeza al ritmo de la letra. Lynn Sr tenía sus motivos para siempre preferir a Tom Cochrane, pero en el fondo no pudo evitar darle la razón: era una excelente versión. Antes de que ninguno se diera cuenta, ambos estaban cantando el estribillo a todo volumen.

— _Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long! If you're going my way, I wanna drive it all night long!_ (La vida es una carretera, quiero conducirla toda la noche. Si vas por mi camino, quiero conducir por él toda la noche).

Los dos sabían la letra, así que se divirtieron turnándose para cantar los distintos versos. Cuando la canción terminó, padre e hijo reían en el asiento delantero de la camioneta.

—Bueno, no estuvo tan mal después de todo, ¿no? —Rió Lincoln.

—Tengo que admitirlo, sonó bastante bien —concedió Lynn—. Aunque nadie le gana a Tom Cochrane.

— ¿Y quién es ese, a todo esto?

Su padre le dedicó una mirada de falso desprecio.

—Estos niños… No conocen a las leyendas… ¡Un gran cantante, eso es! Para tu información, tu hermana Lynn se llama así por él.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Lincoln, mirándolo sin entender, creyendo que era otra de sus malas bromas— ¿Cómo que se llama así por él?

—Tom Cochrane nació en Lynn Lake, una ciudad de Canadá —ante el silencio de su hijo, Lynn Sr volteó a verlo, encontrándose con una cara de sorpresa y estupefacción—. ¿Qué? ¡Es en serio! ¿Por qué creíste que se llamaba así?

—Oh, no lo sé —dijo Lincoln, con mucho sarcasmo en sus palabras—. Tenía la tonta idea de que quizás se llamaba así porque era **el nombre de su padre**.

Lynn Sr dejó escapar una risa.

—Oh, Lincoln, ¿crees que tu madre me habría dejado ponerle ese nombre si no fuera porque ella también es fanática del buen Tom? No fue tan difícil convencerla, en especial cuando… ¡Oh, esta es otra gran canción!

La estación puso una movida canción de los ochenta que el señor Loud había bailado en su época y que Lincoln conocía gracias a Luna. Comenzaron a cantar nuevamente. Y a la canción que le siguió. Y la siguiente también.

* * *

Michigan es conocido como el Estado de los Grandes Lagos. Limita con cuatro de los cinco grandes lagos de Norteamérica, lo cual lo vuelve uno de los Estados más hermosos para visitar y apreciar la belleza de la naturaleza. Lincoln, en teoría, sabía estas cosas. Se lo habían enseñado en la escuela, lo había oído de parte de sus padres y había visto varias fotos en internet de los lagos de su Estado. Sabía que vivía en un lugar con maravillas naturales, como el cañón Grand Venture. Pero no fue sino hasta que se detuvo en la orilla del Lago de Plata que fue plenamente consciente de aquel hecho.

Su padre había conducido por la carretera hasta llegar a un pequeño camino de tierra sin señalizar que se internaba en uno de los bosques. Había seguido varios minutos más, hasta que los árboles se fueron abriendo y llegaron finalmente al lago. Era muy grande. Parado cerca de la orilla, Lincoln suponía que debía haber más de doscientos metros hasta el otro lado. No sólo se podía ver la hermosura del agua reflejando toda la vegetación que lo rodeaba y el cielo azul, sino que también se podían apreciar en el horizonte las siluetas de las montañas.

Lincoln se detuvo de pie, contemplando el hermoso paisaje. De haber sabido que algo tan hermoso como lo que tenía frente a sí existía tan cerca de su casa, lo habría incluido en su lista de objetivos. El lago se veía tan hermoso, tan espejado… No pudo resistir la tentación. Tomó la piedra más lisa que pudo encontrar y la lanzó con fuerza. Rebotó cinco veces sobre la superficie del agua antes de hundirse definitivamente. Lincoln cerró su puño en el aire, contento. Lynn habría estado completamente celosa de aquel lanzamiento.

— ¡Lincoln! ¿Es que quieres ahuyentar a todos los peces? ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame a bajar las cosas de la camioneta!

Lincoln atendió al llamado de su padre y fue a ayudarlo. En el asiento trasero, tapados bajo una frazada para que ninguna de sus hermanas pudiera verlos por error, Lincoln encontró todos los elementos de pesca que la tarde anterior había visto preparados en el garaje. Su padre tomó las cañas de pescar, la ropa y una pequeña heladera portátil con carnada y sus almuerzos. Lincoln, por su parte, tomó las dos sillas plegables que estaban allí y con cierta dificultad las llevó hasta la orilla del lago. Las armó a varios metros del agua.

—De hecho, Lincoln —sugirió su padre, apoyando las cosas en el suelo—, ¿por qué no ponerlas en la orilla? No hay nada como pescar con el agua en los tobillos.

Sonriendo ante la idea, Lincoln se quitó sus zapatillas, sus calcetines, arremangó sus pantalones y colocó las sillas como su padre le había dicho. El agua estaba algo fría, pero la sensación de pisar el suelo arcilloso del agua fue sumamente agradable. Su padre le pasó uno de los chalecos, un sombrero para proteger su rostro del sol, una caña, y en cuestión de minutos padre e hijo lanzaban sus líneas lo más lejos posible.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —Preguntó Lincoln con una sonrisa.

—Y ahora, esperamos.

Lincoln asintió. Sabía que no había mucho más que hacer ahora que la carnada estaba en el lago. La pesca era el deporte de la paciencia.

—Oye, ¿papá?

— ¿Si?

— ¿Es cierto lo de Lynn? ¿En serio le pusieron ese nombre porque fue la ciudad donde nació aquel cantante?

—Absolutamente —respondió Lynn, mientras hacía un pequeño movimiento con su caña para ajustar la tensión de la línea—. Es decir, obviamente también ayudó que fuera mi nombre. Pero, verás, no sólo es uno de los cantantes favoritos de tu madre y de mí, sino que fue su música la que sonaba cuando…

Lynn carraspeó y ganó tiempo acomodando innecesariamente los adornos de anzuelo que colgaban de su sombrero.

—Bueno, basta con decir que estuvo muy involucrado en la… _concepción_ de Lynn Jr.

— ¡Papá! —Se quejó Lincoln entre risas, moviendo su pie para salpicar un poco a su padre— ¡Demasiada información!

— ¡Tú fuiste quien preguntó!

Los dos comenzaron a reír. Un verdadero pescador habría estado indignado por el ruido que hacían, pero ninguno de los dos Loud estaba preocupado por ello.

— ¿Y cómo es que eligieron nuestros nombres? O sea, ¿por qué todos empiezan con la misma letra? —Quiso saber Lincoln.

El por qué todos tenían las mismas iniciales era uno de los grandes misterios de la familia, y nunca nadie se había detenido a preguntárselo a sus padres.

—Es una muy buena pregunta, hijo. Tienes todo el derecho de no creerme, pero la verdad es que no lo hicimos a propósito. Tuvimos un motivo para ponerles los nombres que les pusimos a cada uno de ustedes. Algunos tendrán más sentido que otros, algunos serán más importantes, pero tuvimos motivos para nombrarlos como lo hicimos.

— ¿Y cuáles fueron?

—Bien, vamos desde el principio. Lori es el nombre de una vieja amiga mía, que me dio el doceavo mejor regalo que he recibido en mi vida.

— ¿El doceavo? —preguntó Lincoln, alzando una ceja.

—Nos presentó a tu madre y a mí —respondió sencillamente—. Se mudó a otro estado varios años luego de habernos presentado, y perdimos contacto con ella. Pero verás… Tu madre y yo estuvimos juntos durante unos tres años y medio, y entonces tuvimos una pelea. Una pelea bastante fuerte.

La sonrisa de Lincoln abandonó su rostro.

— ¿Tú y mamá se pelearon? —Preguntó.

—Sí. Fue una tontería, en serio, ni siquiera puedo recordar por qué fue. Pero éramos jóvenes y muy susceptibles y… Y decidí terminar con ella —dijo con tristeza, la mirada perdida en el reflejo de las montañas en el lago.

Lincoln tragó aire.

— ¿Terminaste con ella? Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué pasó para que se reconciliaran?

—Lori.

— ¿Volvió de donde se había mudado?

—No, no… Lori, tu hermana —le explicó—. Tu madre estaba embarazada. Cuando se enteró, al principio no quería decírmelo. Pero finalmente nos reunimos y me lo contó. Y… Bien, lo cierto es que no estábamos en los mejores términos. Pero era nuestra hija, ya no se trataba sólo de nosotros. Teníamos que pensar en lo mejor para ella. Así que arreglamos nuestras diferencias y volvimos a tratar de formar una familia. Para cuando ella nació, Rita y yo estábamos enamorados de nuevo. Y nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos vuelto gracias a la bebé. Ella nos había unido, y decidimos ponerle el nombre de la chica que nos había presentado en un principio, para recordar por siempre que era gracias a ella que estábamos juntos y felices.

—Vaya —dijo Lincoln, alzando las cejas y dejando salir un silbido—. No… Nunca me hubiera imaginado que habían estado a punto de separarse.

—Pero el destino quiso que formáramos una familia —dijo, tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Y creo que cumplimos con creces.

El chico de camisa naranja rió.

— ¿Y qué hay del resto? ¿Por qué 'Leni'?

—Oh, esa es una historia que no nos gusta contar —respondió, negando con la cabeza—. Verás, ella tuvo… problemas durante el embarazo.

— ¿Problemas?

—Leni nació un mes antes de lo planeado. No fue tan grave, en verdad, el hospital estaba muy bien preparado. Pero nosotros aún éramos padres primerizos, hacía menos de un año que Lori había nacido, y ver a nuestra pequeña en una incubadora… No fue fácil. Estábamos muy asustados. Y entonces, durante la segunda noche desde el nacimiento, una enfermera se nos acercó. Parecía más una cocinera de prisión, Lincoln, te lo juro. Sus brazos eran más grandes que mis piernas. Por un momento creí que venía a golpearme. Pero no. Se quedó con nosotros durante horas, explicándonos que todo iba a estar bien, calmando a Rita, incluso acunando a la pequeña Lori hasta que se durmiera. Estábamos muy asustados, y esa maravillosa enfermera nos ayudó.

Hizo una pequeña pausa, en la cual su sonrisa volvió, y giró la cabeza para mirar a Lincoln.

— ¿Crees poder adivinar cómo se llamaba esa maravillosa señora?

—Leni —dijo Lincoln, comprendiendo de repente.

Su padre asintió, y los dos sonrieron en silencio durante algunos segundos.

—Te prometo que el resto de los motivos no son tan tristes —le aseguró—. Cuando tu madre estaba embarazada de nuestra tercera hija, hubo una noche que salimos a pasear, llevando a Lori y Leni en su carrito doble. Estábamos pensando en qué nombre ponerle a esta nueva niña, cuando nos detuvimos a observar el cielo. Las estrellas brillaban aquella noche, y la Luna estaba llena. El reflejo de aquella luz plateada en un estanque del parque fue la vista más hermosa que habíamos tenido en mucho tiempo, y fue por eso que decidimos llamarla Luna.

— ¿Y qué hay de Luan? —Preguntó Lincoln, fascinado por estar descubriendo toda esta información acerca del pasado de su familia— ¿Por qué le pusieron ese nombre?

—Esta historia sí que es graciosa —dijo Lynn Sr dejando escapar una pequeña risa—. Lo cual es irónico. Verás, para cuando tu mamá quedó embarazada de nuestra cuarta hija, Lori estaba a punto de cumplir tres años. Estábamos tratando de enseñarle a que pronunciara los nombres de la familia, y no había forma de lograr que dijera "Luna" correctamente. Siempre lo pronunciaba "Luan". No me preguntes por qué, pero así era. Y pues…

Tuvo que detenerse algunos segundos para reír antes de seguir.

—Ok, escucha esto: me pareció que sería graciosísimo ponerle Luan a la nueva bebé, sólo para confundir un poco más a Lori. Y no sólo Lori: todos ustedes han tenido serios problemas para aprender a diferenciar a Luna y Luan.

Lincoln sacudió la cabeza, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Estás mintiendo.

—No, en serio, hijo.

— ¿Y cómo es que mamá aceptó?

—Pues resulta que ella también tiene sentido del humor después de todo.

—Bueno… Digamos que por ahora te creo —dijo Lincoln, sonriendo e insinuando con su tono de voz que no estaba del todo seguro de que aquella historia fuera cierta—. Ya me dijiste por qué le pusieron ese nombre a Lynn. Y luego…

—Claramente estabas esperando este momento. Bien, como sabes, luego del nacimiento de Lynn, pasó un tiempo antes de que decidiéramos tenerte.

—Lo dices como si fuera un gran parate, pero creo que lo normal en cualquier familia es…

—La cuestión —lo interrumpió su padre—, es que decidimos tener otro bebé. Y cuando nos dijeron que sería un niño… Mira, lo cierto es que había perdido toda esperanza de tener algún chico en la familia. ¡No me estoy quejando! Amo a todas mis niñas, ellas y tú son los once mejores regalos que me ha dado la vida. Y siempre lo serán. Pero cuando supe que tendría un niño, decidí que no podía nombrarlo a la ligera. Siempre supe que serías un niño extraordinario, lo supe desde el principio. Y por eso decidí que te llamarías como el mejor hombre que este maravilloso país ha generado, como el mejor presidente que los Estados Unidos de América han tenido.

—Oh. Entonces sí me llamo así por Abraham Lincoln, después de todo —dijo, ligeramente desanimado. Todos sus amigos siempre habían tenido esa teoría acerca de su nombre. Y no es que le molestara. Pero luego de tan interesantes historias alrededor del origen de los nombres de sus hermanas, Lincoln esperaba quizás algo un poco más… interesante.

—Lincoln… En verdad lamento si no te gusta tu nombre —dijo con tristeza su padre—. Son riesgos que todos los padres debemos tomar. No sabemos si nuestros hijos estarán satisfechos con el nombre que les imponemos. Pero tienes que saber que te puse ese nombre porque desde que vi tu ecografía supe que eras un niño destinado a grandes cosas. Quizás… Quizás no puedas cambiar el mundo. Pero… Pero has cambiado nuestra familia para siempre, tenlo por seguro.

Su padre interrumpió su explicación diciendo que había sentido que algo había picado su anzuelo. Se puso de pie y comenzó a hacer movimientos con su caña, pero Lincoln sabía que ningún pez había tocado la carnada. No se quejó, sin embargo, porque la pausa también le sirvió a él para controlarse.

—Rayos, creo que se escapó —dijo Lynn, sin mucha convicción, mientras volvía a lanzar la línea a la parte profunda del lago y se sentaba en su silla nuevamente.

—Y… ¿qué hay del resto de los nombres?

Dejando atrás la conversación acerca de Lincoln, su padre le contó acerca del origen del nombre de sus hermanas menores. Le explicó que Lucy se llamaba así por la conocidísima canción que la ponía en el cielo junto a unos diamantes, canción que sonaba una noche en la radio durante el séptimo embarazo y que Luna le enseñó al resto de sus hermanas para que toda la familia cantara a coro. El señor Loud le explicó que Lola había sido el apodo con el que todos conocían a quien había sido la abuela paterna de Lincoln, y que Lana había sido el nombre de su abuela materna, la esposa del abuelo Albert. Lisa había sido llamada así por una vieja amiga de su madre que la había a conseguir trabajo para entrar en la universidad. Y finalmente, Lily debía su nombre a la madre de Harry Potter.

— ¿Desde cuando te gusta Harry Potter? —Preguntó Lincoln entre risas, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

—Hijo, tú eras un bebé, así que no lo recordarás, pero pasé veinte horas haciendo una fila disfrazado de Sirius Black para conseguir mi copia de _Las Reliquias de la Muerte_ el día de su lanzamiento. Me hubiese gustado ponerle Emma a nuestra décima hija, por la actriz, pero… Bueno, ¿recuerdas que te dije que no habíamos elegido los nombres a propósito para que fueran todos iguales? Pues bien, creo que terminamos eligiendo Lily porque entonaba con el resto de ustedes.

—Vaya. Es… es increíble. No puedo creer que no supiera todo esto.

—Ninguno de ustedes nunca se detuvo a preguntar —dijo con simpleza el señor Loud—. No los estoy juzgando. Es sólo que todos vivimos muy acelerados, tenemos tantas cosas que hacer que no nos detenemos a… simplemente hablar. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvimos una charla padre e hijo, eh?

—Creo que… Sí, cuando me enseñaste a preparar tu linguine especial.

—Oh, cierto, mi _Lynn-guine_ —dijo, riendo de la misma forma que Luan lo hacía tras contar sus chistes.

Lincoln, en respuesta, dejó escapar el mismo gruñido de cansancio que hacía con su hermana.

—Hijo… —Comenzó, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte— Sé que soy tu padre, y que mi trabajo es cuidarte, enseñarte todo lo que sé y asegurarme de que no prendas fuego la casa. Pero por hoy, ¿crees que podríamos ser simplemente amigos?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Dijo Lincoln, distrayéndose momentáneamente con una bandada de aves que se elevaba por las copas de los árboles del otro lado de la orilla.

—Me refiero a que… Quiero conocerte, hijo.

Lincoln se olvidó de los pájaros, y volvió a centrar su atención en su padre.

—Papá…

—Quiero saber más de ti. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Cuál es tu banda favorita? ¿Hubo algún deporte que alguna vez te hubiera gustado hacer y no nos dijiste, o nos dijiste y no te dejamos? ¿De qué trata ese Ace Savvy que tanto te gusta? Quiero… Sólo quiero conocerte. Quiero saber más de mi pequeño campeón —dijo resignadamente.

Lincoln pensó en la charla que había tenido con su hermana Lynn apenas dos días atrás. Era una de las hermanas con las que pasaba más tiempo, y sin embargo había montones de cosas que él nunca había sabido de ella. Vivir bajo el mismo techo los volvía cercanos, los volvía familia, pero hacía falta más que eso para poder conocer en profundidad a una persona.

—Naranja —dijo Lincoln, mientras movía lentamente sus pies descalzos en el agua.

Su padre se le quedó mirando.

—Mi color favorito es el naranja —se explicó—. Creo que siempre fue así. Y SMOOCH es mi banda favorita, Luna siempre me mostraba canciones de ellos, y creo que son la mejor banda de la historia.

—Dime más —pidió Lynn, estando tan concentrado en su hijo que ni siquiera notó cuando algo en el lago comenzaba a tirar de su caña.

Su padre le pidió que hablara más, y Lincoln cumplió con creces. Le habló de todos sus gustos. De cómo Bobby lo había vuelto un fanático de los camiones monstruo. De sus novelas favoritas. Se tomó una hora entera para explicarle los principales arcos argumentales de Ace Savvy incluyendo la Crisis en Mazos Infinitos, la Carta de Búhos y su histórico enfrentamiento con Captain Yahtzee, el superhéroe más poderoso de Casino Comics. Su padre decidió que era un buen momento para almorzar, por lo que dejaron las cañas de lado y tomaron unos sandwiches de la heladera.

Mientras comían, su padre le preguntó si había alguna chica que le gustara. Un poco sonrojado, Lincoln comenzó hablando de cómo Cristina le había gustado en su momento, pero cómo ahora todo su interés en el género femenino pasaba por Ronnie Anne. Le habló de la evolución de su relación, de su primer y fallido beso, de su doble cita en Jean Juan's. Se tomó su tiempo para explicarle detalladamente todo lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella, de esa sensación de saber que podía ser auténtico sin temor a ser juzgado.

—Vaya, hijo. En verdad, nunca me imaginé que podrías tener pensamientos tan maduros siendo tan joven —dijo su padre, impresionado—. Cuando tenía tu edad no me interesaban las chicas, seguían pareciéndome cosas raras.

—No es algo que discuta normalmente —admitió Lincoln—. Ni siquiera le he dicho estas cosas a Clyde. Nunca creí que las estaría discutiendo con mi papá.

—Te entiendo. Yo no hablaba mucho con tu abuelo. Mi padre era… Bueno, había sido criado en otra época. Las cosas eran distintas entonces. Era un hombre muy estricto, con valores muy claros. Estaba dedicado a su trabajo, y su familia venía después.

— ¿No te quería? —Preguntó Lincoln, preocupado.

—Por supuesto que sí. Mi padre me amaba. Sólo que no era tan afectivo, ¿sabes? Nunca le gustaron mis bromas, ni que me gustara tanto bailar. No era el tipo de padre que se acercaba a leerme un cuento para ayudarme a dormir, o que fuera a verme a las obras escolares.

—Eso… Eso está mal —dijo Lincoln, frunciendo el ceño—. Los papás tienen que estar ahí con sus hijos. Tienen que demostrarles que los aman. Como tú y mamá hacen con nosotros.

—Lincoln, no tengas una mala imagen de tu abuelo. Él se levantaba a las seis de la mañana y volvía a casa a las ocho de la noche del trabajo, todo para que nunca faltara la comida en la mesa. Había tenido que dejar la escuela a los diez años para ir a trabajar a la fábrica junto a su padre, mi abuelo. Y trabajó toda su vida para que yo pudiera estudiar y no tener que repetir sus pasos.

Lynn cerró los ojos y sonrió lentamente, recordando épocas pasadas.

—Cuando terminé la secundaria, él pidió el día libre para poder asistir a mi graduación. No me lo había dicho, simplemente apareció allí. Nunca había estado más feliz en mi vida, y él tampoco. Ese mismo día me regaló mi primera camioneta. Me dijo que me la había ganado. Y cuando nos mudamos con tu madre, la casa estaba a medio terminar. Tu abuelo gastó los ahorros de toda su vida para que pudiéramos comprar los materiales que nos hacían falta para terminarla.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí. Es una pena que muriera tan pronto. Luan todavía no había nacido. Sé que le hubiera encantado poder conocer al resto de ustedes. Y también le hubiese gustado poder estar aquí con nosotros. Él siempre me traía aquí a pescar. Amaba esas tardes con él...

Lincoln sintió un pequeño vacío en el pecho. Nunca se había sentido tan cercano a su padre, y quería hacerle muchas preguntas. Quería saber tantas cosas. Pero… ante todo, había ahora una pregunta que no se atrevía a hacer. No quería arruinar el momento, no quería que esta agradable charla se volviera un momento incómodo o triste. Pero Lincoln se moría por preguntarle si después de tantos años desde la muerte de su padre, de un ser querido… Si aún pensaba en él. Si aún lo extrañaba. Si ese tipo de cosas se superan en algún momento.

Quería preguntárselo, pero no logró reunir el valor suficiente.

— ¿Lo querías mucho, entonces? —Preguntó en su lugar.

—Por supuesto, Lincoln. Siempre estuvo cuando lo necesité, fue todo lo buen padre que pudo. Y Dios sabe que yo no le hacía la vida fácil. Yo no era precisamente un ángel.

Aquellas palabras le recordaron a Lincoln uno de los objetivos de su lista.

— ¿Papá?

—Dime.

—Tengo algo que decirte…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Yo… Bueno… —Lincoln tomó aire, reunió el valor necesario, y finalmente lo dijo— Yo rompí tu bola de disco. Estaba jugando con mi avión a control remoto y no pude esquivarla y… Y estalló en pedazos. Yo… Debería habértelo dicho. Pero no quería que me castigaras, y luego Lola tomó la culpa porque quería ganarse nuestra confianza, y yo…

—Hijo —lo detuvo—, tranquilo.

—No, papá, te mentí. No te dije la verdad, y dejé que castigaran a Lola por cosas que ella no había hecho.

—Lincoln, no importa.

—Pero…

—Honestamente, ¿crees que en estos momentos puedo enojarme porque hayas roto un tonto premio?

—Yo… Supongo que no.

—Claro que no. Ya no importa lo que hiciste, hijo. Aprecio que digas la verdad, de todas formas. No es fácil reconocer nuestros errores.

Lincoln no estaba del todo convencido de las palabras de su padre. Seguía sintiéndose mal.

—Hablando de cosas rotas —dijo Lynn Sr—, ¿qué pasó hoy en el desayuno?

—Oh, eso.

Trató de resumirle lo mejor posible todo lo que había sucedido. La pelea entre las gemelas, el vaso roto, lo que Lola le había dicho, cómo él y Lori habían hablado con cada una de las chicas para tratar de calmarlas. Su padre escuchó atentamente, sonriendo al escuchar lo que Lincoln le había dicho a Lola.

—Lincoln, estoy orgulloso de ti. Lamento que nunca te lo hayamos dicho, pero tu madre y yo apreciamos muchísimo todo lo que haces por tus hermanas. Nos ayudas a cuidar a tus hermanas menores, te aseguras de que tus hermanas mayores no se salgan de control…

—No tienen que agradecerme —dijo, restándole importancia—. Son mis hermanas. Es mi trabajo quererlas y cuidarlas.

—Sí, pero haces más que eso. Hijo… Quizás tú no te des cuenta, pero casi sin saberlo has tomado una responsabilidad que no te correspondía. Eres el niño del medio, eres el único varón, podrías ser un niño irresponsable que sólo se preocupara por sí mismo, podrías dejar que Lori, Leni o Luna se ocupen de mantenerlos a todos en su lugar. Pero en lugar de eso vives tratando de hacerles la vida más fácil a todos. Y eso… Lincoln, eres el hijo que todo padre desearía tener. Y no puedo… No puedo dejar de sentirme afortunado por haber tenido la posibilidad de ser tu padre.

—P-Papá…

—Lo siento, lo siento, yo tampoco quiero llorar, pero tengo que decirlo. Naciste en una familia diferente al resto, una familia muy grande, y… Y yo los amo a todos ustedes, y sólo quiero darles lo mejor. Y a veces me pregunto… me pregunto si no he fallado en eso.

— ¿De qué hablas?

— ¡Me refiero a que no les he dado la vida que se merecen! —Dijo, aumentando su volumen de voz y tirando la caña de pescar al agua, ahuyentando a todos los peces de los alrededores— Después del nacimiento de Lucy tu madre tuvo que conseguir un nuevo trabajo, porque mi salario ya no alcanzaba, y… Y aún así el dinero apenas y nos sobra. La casa se cae a pedazos, el auto se cae a pedazos…

—Papá —lo detuvo Lincoln, dejando de lado su caña también e inclinándose en su silla para estar más cerca de su padre—, no digas eso. No somos… No somos pobres. Nos compran las cosas que queremos.

—Son cosas de segunda mano, Lincoln. Y tú... tú duermes en un armario.

—Me gusta mi habitación.

—Hijo, es más que eso. Yo… Pasaré el resto de mi vida lamentándome todas las cosas que no pude darte —se lamentó, y el dolor en su voz hizo estremecer a Lincoln—. No pude llevarte a conocer otro país. No pude llevarte a esas convenciones caras que te gustaban. Hace un año me pediste empezar un curso de dibujo y yo no tenía dinero para pagártelo. Te dije que no. Y ahora ya no podrás aprenderlo...

—No me importa —le dijo, y lo decía con total honestidad—. Papá, en serio, no me molesta. Yo soy feliz con lo que tengo. En especial… En especial por tenerlos a todos ustedes.

A estas alturas no había necesidad de seguir pretendiendo fortaleza. Su padre se puso de pie y lo alzó en sus brazos como cuando era un niño. Lincoln rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su padre, y dejaron que los minutos corrieran en el bello y ya no tan silencioso Lago de Plata. En unas pocas horas de tiempo compartido a solas, Lincoln había aprendido muchas cosas de su padre. Había aprendido el origen de los nombres de todas sus hermanas, de momentos críticos que el matrimonio de sus padres había sufrido, había aprendido más acerca de su abuelo paterno. Y también, lamentablemente, tuvo la posibilidad de descubrir algo más. Tuvo la oportunidad de ver, sentir y escuchar el dolor de un hombre adulto perdiendo lo más importante de su mundo, de su vida.

Conoció el llanto de un hombre perdiendo a su hijo.

No fue como llorar con sus hermanas. Fue distinto a llorar con Luan o con Lynn. Fue incluso diferente a llorar con Luna, y eso que no se había guardado nada la noche anterior. Fue una intensidad diferente, imposible de comparar, imposible de ignorar.

Pasó mucho tiempo hasta que los dos lograron calmarse, tomaron sus cañas y volvieron a sentarse en las sillas. Pasó más tiempo aún hasta que uno de los dos rompió el silencio.

—Lincoln, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—El viernes, después de que Lynn se escapara… Tu madre tuvo que ir al colegio a hablar con el director. Y tuvo que explicarle lo que estaba pasando.

Lincoln largó un suspiro que se extendió por más de cinco segundos. No había querido pensar mucho en ello, pero suponía que algo así habría sucedido.

—Entiendo.

—La habrían expulsado —explicó, como si debiera justificar lo que habían hecho—. Hablamos con la familia del chico y con el director y… Entendieron. Cuando se enteraron de lo que había pasado, varios compañeros de clase confirmaron que ese chico había dicho las cosas equivocadas en el momento equivocado. La suspendieron por tres semanas.

Lincoln asintió.

—Finalmente les avisamos que por eso no habías vuelto a la escuela. Y también… Les hicimos saber que el resto de las chicas tampoco asistirán por un tiempo.

— ¿Ninguna?

—No. Tu madre y yo creemos que merecen poder disfrutar el tiempo que les queda con su hermano. El director dijo que no nos preocupemos, que podrán reintegrarse cuando se sientan preparadas. ¿Sabes lo que esto significa?

—Creo… Creo que sí.

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Lincoln comenzaba a pensar en todo lo que esto implicaba.

—Lo siento, hijo, pero ya es hora de que hables con tus hermanas menores. No podemos… No puedes seguir esperando.

—Lo sé. Lo sé. Yo… Mañana hablaré con ellas. ¿Está bien?

—Por supuesto. ¿Quieres que estemos contigo?

—No. Quiero… decírselos. Personalmente.

—Muy bien.

Diez minutos de silencio más tarde, Lynn se puso de pie.

— ¿Quieres volver a casa?

—Pero no pescamos nada…

—Lo sé, eso fue un desastre. Por eso odio ir a pescar —agregó en voz baja, mientras tomaba la silla y la sacaba del agua.

— ¿Odias ir a pescar? Pero, ¿no dijiste que amabas las tardes de pesca con tu padre?

—Lincoln...

Mientras comenzaba a guardar la carnada y los anzuelos, su padre le sonrió.

—Uno no lleva a su hijo de pesca porque quiera pescar.

* * *

Vanzilla se estacionó en la entrada del garaje a las cuatro y media de la tarde. Lincoln y su padre bajaron todo el equipo de pesca y lo guardaron en su lugar. Lincoln se llevó la agradable sorpresa de ver que muchos de los instrumentos de Luna ya no estaban allí, por lo que seguramente los había llevado de regreso a su habitación. Se sintió muy bien al creer que por lo menos la había ayudado a entender que la música no era el problema. Ahora podría concentrarse a tratar de ayudarla a alivianar el dolor.

Su mente hiperactiva comenzó a trazar varios planes de acción en relación a cada una de sus hermanas, y tan distraído estuvo que antes de que se diera cuenta su padre y él ya habían ordenado todo.

—Bueno, hijo, no voy a robarte más tiempo por hoy —dijo el señor Loud, cerrando la puerta del garaje.

—Papá, no digas eso —replicó Lincoln, mientras abrazaba a su padre—. Me divertí muchísimo hoy. Gracias.

—No, Lincoln —dijo Lynn Sr, agachándose para poder darle un abrazo en toda regla a su hijo—. Gracias a ti. Ahora ve y diviértete haciendo lo que quieras, ¿está bien?

—De acuerdo.

Se separaron del abrazo y Lincoln comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa, cuando su padre lo llamó una vez más.

—Oh, y Lincoln… Cualquier cosa que necesites o que quieras hacer, sólo tienes que pedírmelo. Lo que sea que esté en mis manos hacer… dalo por hecho.

Él sólo asintió y le sonrió.

—Gracias.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y fue recibido por el clásico ruido de los Loud. Oía mucho movimiento arriba, lo cual seguramente era obra de Lynn. Y también escuchó música, una batería, lo cual sólo podía ser gracias a Luna. Parecía que las cosas poco a poco volvían a la normalidad. La pregunta era cuánto tiempo duraría esta pequeña calma. Cuánto podría mantenerla hasta que la tormenta cayera con toda su furia.

— ¡Lincoln!

Luan, que estaba sentada en el sofá, se levantó rápidamente y se acercó a él. Lo abrazó, casi levantándolo del suelo, pero en seguida lo liberó. Dio medio paso hacia atrás, y su mano derecha casi que inconscientemente fue a parar a la mejilla izquierda de su hermano, acariciándolo suavemente, casi como si tan sólo quisiera comprobar que podía tocarlo, que aún estaba allí.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿Te divertiste en el museo? —Preguntó, y no lo decía para molestarlo, sino que lo preguntaba con total honestidad.

—Estoy bien, Luan —Dijo él, poniendo una mano sobre la de su hermana—. Me divertí mucho.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Él quería ir a su habitación, al menos para sentarse un poco y comenzar a procesar la larga charla que había tenido con su padre, pero podía ver que Luan estaba luchando para que a su mente se le ocurriera alguna forma de iniciar una conversación, para tener una excusa para que hablaran. Así que esperó en silencio a que ella rompiera nuevamente el hielo.

—Entonces, um, estaba pensando… Acerca de este proyecto que estamos trabajando —dijo, bajando un poco la voz.

Lincoln sabía de qué estaba hablando. Luan la estaba ayudando a preparar algo que ocupaba una de las prioridades más altas de su lista, sólo por debajo de aquellos objetivos que se enfocaban directamente en ayudar a sus hermanas y hacerlas sentir mejor. Era, en gran parte, una de las cosas más importantes que podía hacer antes de morir, y todo era posible únicamente gracias a la participación de Luan.

—Sí, ¿qué sucede? —Preguntó, interesado.

—Bueno… Sé que seguramente tienes muchas cosas por hacer, pero, si quieres, podríamos seguir avanzando un poco esta tarde —sugirió, algo preocupada o avergonzada.

—Tengo muchas cosas por hacer, sí, pero creo que estaría bien si avanzamos, Luan —le aseguró, contagiándole una sonrisa—. Sólo déjame ir a mi habitación a revisar unas cosas, ¿está bien?

— ¡Sí, de acuerdo! ¡Iré a preparar todo!

Luan se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad hacia su habitación. Lincoln lentamente subió los escalones. Llegó frente a su puerta, y recordó el golpe que se había dado esa mañana por no haber abierto la cerradura. Sonriendo, llevó una mano a su pantalón, buscando la…

Su sonrisa desapareció en un instante. Revisó su otro bolsillo, encontrando aire y polvo, y entonces comenzó a pensar.

Esa mañana… Su padre lo había mandado a cambiarse… Él se había golpeado… Se había cambiado rápidamente, y entonces…

—Oh, no.

Colocó una temblorosa mano sobre la perilla y la giró. Para su completo terror, la puerta se abrió.

Cualquier tipo de miedo que hubiera sentido, sin embargo, se multiplicó por diez cuando abrió del todo la puerta de su habitación y descubrió, de pie frente a su calendario y con su lista de objetivos en la mano, a su pequeña hermana Lucy.

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hello darkness, my old friend.**_

 _Este capítulo fue un muy necesitado respiro. No digo que no haya tenido ninguna parte sentimental o profunda (lo más importante de la charla entre Lincoln y su padre fue lo que no se dijo), pero ciertamente no fue lo mismo. Toda la segunda mitad, como dije al principio, la imaginaba más para una película. La idea del mismo escenario, un lago, casi como una foto, y la escena transcurre solamente con el poder de las palabras. No hay factores externos, no hay elementos ajenos. Son ellos, sus ideas, sus sentimientos, sus corazones._

 _Pero esta historia tiene que comenzar su camino hacia el fin. Falta mucho todavía, no se preocupen, pero Lincoln tiene cada vez menos tiempo, y hay que comenzar a cerrar heridas, a atar los cabos sueltos. A muchos no les gustará el ritmo que lleva la historia quizás, pero yo lo encuentro sumamente poético. No quiero explayarme mucho al respecto._

 _La cuestión es que Lucy sabe. Ella sabe, maldita sea. Y si tienen algo de humanidad, ustedes temen por ella tanto como yo._

 _Espero volver a vernos pronto._


	17. El deshuesadero

_He tenido unas semanas súper ocupadas. Estoy cansado y ligeramente desmotivado._ _Quiero agradecerles a todos por el apoyo recibido, y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado._

 _Disclaimer: Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Chris Savino y sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 17: El deshuesadero.**

 **.**

En la oscuridad del ático, donde la luz no se filtraba por ninguna ranura y el ruido de la casa quedaba de alguna forma disminuido, Lucy se sentía como si estuviera en su hábitat natural. Lo único que se podía oír en aquel lugar era el aleteo y los chillidos emocionados de su pequeña colonia de murciélagos, a los que se encontraba alimentando. No tenía que hacerlo en verdad, pues sus murciélagos eran expertos en cazar polillas, pero eran lo más cercano que tenía a un vampiro, y ella estaba desesperada por poder hablar con alguien como Edwin, su amor platónico.

Edwin había vivido más de cuatrocientos años, con diferentes identidades a lo largo de las generaciones, buscando una mujer a quien cederle el don de la inmortalidad para convertir en su esposa. Era una criatura de la oscuridad, con instintos malvados, pero cuya humanidad latente —o al menos lo que quedaba de ella— lo habían llevado a mezclarse entre las altas clases. Pasaba sus días leyendo y sus noches cazando, relacionándose con la gente adecuada para aumentar sus influencias. Era una bestia, sí, pero también era la criatura más culta e inteligente que habitaba Transilvania. Él seguramente tendría respuestas para las preguntas que Lucy se hacía.

En cualquier otra situación, ella habría recurrido inmediatamente a Lincoln. Su hermano mayor siempre estaba allí para ella. Lincoln, pese a su afición por cazar fantasmas, era en verdad un niño muy asustadizo. Lucy sabía que a él no le gustaba hablar de murciélagos, la oscuridad o los rituales que la conectaban con el más allá. Y sin embargo, cuando nadie más quería acompañarla, cuando no tenía con quién estar, él era el primero en ofrecerse para que no tuviera que estar sola. Quería acudir a él, hablarlo directamente, pero eso no era una opción. Lo que la tenía preocupada estaba íntimamente relacionado con él.

En los casos en los que Lincoln no era una opción, fuera porque no estaba disponible o porque ella estaba enfadada con él —lo que sucedía bastante seguido, dada la tendencia de su hermano de meter la pata y ganarse el odio de todas—, Lucy siempre acudía a su hermana más cercana, Lynn. No era la más cercana en cuanto a edad, pero eran compañeras de habitación, y con los años habían formado un vínculo muy fuerte. Lynn era la chica menos femenina de la casa. Era ruda, bruta, con un mal temperamento y sin respeto por las normas generales de convivencia. Hacía todo a su modo, y si este molestaba a alguien más, pues no era su problema. Y al mismo tiempo, mostraba una fortaleza y una determinación por cuidar de todos sus hermanos, en especial de los menores. Con Lucy, por ejemplo, no dejaba pasar ocasión para molestarla por su aura oscura, pero que Dios se apiadara de la pobre alma que se atreviera a molestar a su hermanita delante de ella.

Lynn no era precisamente la chica más lista, ni era particularmente capaz de darle los mejores consejos o las mejores charlas. Pero si Lucy la necesitaba ella la escucharía, y aunque quizás no pudiera darle una gran respuesta, estaría allí para apoyarla, y por lo menos haría el intento. Era agradable saber que contaba con ella.

Y por lo tanto, también era más doloroso el no tenerla.

Esta última semana Lynn había estado actuando muy extraño. Se comportaba muy violenta, incluso para sus estándares. El martes al mediodía, cuando Lucy volvió a la casa junto al resto de sus hermanas y se encontró con que Lincoln había sido dado de alta del hospital, Lynn estuvo a punto de golpearla, sólo porque Lincoln se había asustado cuando ella lo saludó por detrás. Entendía que estuviera nerviosa, todas lo estaban, pero…

Luego había estado todo el incidente en la escuela. Sus padres les habían dicho a todos que tenían prohibido hablar del incidente con Lynn, preguntarle qué es lo que había pasado o molestarla por ello. No quisieron darles detalles, sólo que era algo muy personal y que no debían decirle nada. Lucy estaba sumamente preocupada por su hermana mayor. Si bien su temperamento era muy… especial, por así decirlo, tenía un buen autocontrol para no lastimar seriamente a nadie. Los rumores que le habían llegado hablaban de una Lynn descontrolada.

Esa misma tarde, Lynn la había culpado de haber extraviado su bola de béisbol autografiada. Lucy jamás la había tocado, y estaba segura de que Lynn lo sabía. Aún así, le había gritado que hasta que no la recuperara, no pensaba dormir en la misma habitación que ella, que dormiría con Lincoln.

Más tarde, esa noche, ocurrió lo de Luna. Lincoln también durmió con ella al día siguiente.

Apenas unas horas atrás, Lynn se había despertado antes que nadie para prepararle un desayuno a Lincoln. Lynn, cocinando.

Lucy sabía que algo estaba sucediendo. Lo sabía. Lo sabía desde que había escuchado la voz de su padre en las ventilas. Sabía que había algo malo, sabía que tenía que ver con Lincoln. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero no parecía posible poder hacerlo con alguien de su familia. Por lo tanto, esa tarde de domingo, Lucy le avisó a su madre que se reuniría con unas de sus amigas.

La única que podría escucharla.

* * *

El club de poesía se reunía todos los martes, jueves y domingos en un café en el centro de la ciudad. Era un lugar con paredes de ladrillo, pisos y techos de madera, y un sector con sillones y una pequeña biblioteca que servía como punto de reunión para los aficionados de la poesía. Por un convenio social, los domingos eran el día asignado para los góticos. No es que le prohibieran a simples mortales compartir su poesía, pero era difícil que alguien decidiera leer un poema de rosas y amor frente a un público que consistía en su mayoría de adolescentes monocromáticos.

Este era uno de los grupos favoritos de poesía de Lucy. No era tan pesimista como el de los sábados, lamentablemente, pero el grupo de los sábados le había perdido un poco de respeto a Lucy luego de aquel día en el que había asistido disfrazada de Lola como castigo por engañar a Pop Pop. Además, dos de sus mejores amigas en el mundo terrenal solían asistir allí. Maggie se encontraba en un viaje a París –donde, por algún motivo, esperaba encontrarse con mimos–, pero Lucy le había enviado un mensaje a Haiku, y habían acordado reunirse allí.

En efecto, su amiga estaba sentada en uno de los sillones más alejados del círculo donde se paraba quien quería compartir algún poema. Lucy apreciaba mucho a Haiku. Era una gran amiga, sabía muchísimo de poesía y la había ayudado en más de una ocasión a contactar a los espíritus del más allá para resolver problemas personales. Por no mencionar el hecho de que había aceptado sin dudar ayudarla cuando necesitaba conseguirle una cita a Lincoln para el baile de Sadie Hawkings de la escuela. Era una buena consejera y una aún mejor amiga.

Justo lo que necesitaba.

—Haiku —la saludó, sentándose a unos prudenciales treinta centímetros de ella. Era importante respetar los espacios personales.

—Buenas tardes, Lucy —respondió ella, sin levantar la vista de un anotador en el cual estaba escribiendo lo que parecía ser un nuevo poema con un bolígrafo con alas de murciélago en la punta—. Te ves particularmente desanimada este día.

—Gracias.

—Debo reconocer que tu mensaje me tomó por sorpresa. No estaba en mis planes venir al club de poesía esta tarde. Demasiado sol como para salir de mi habitación.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Lucy.

—Descuida. Hace tiempo que he aprendido a aceptar que cualquier esfuerzo por establecer planes en este caótico mundo es un fútil gasto de energía. No tenemos mayor control sobre nuestras circunstancias que el pez que sigue la corriente.

—Algunos peces nadan contra la corriente.

Haiku detuvo su bolígrafo y levantó la vista hacia el techo, pensando. Durante varios segundos permaneció en silencio, reflexionando acerca de las palabras de su pequeña amiga.

—Es cierto —dijo, agachando la cabeza y señalándola con el bolígrafo, concediéndole la razón—. De todas formas, aunque no estuviera en mis planes, reunirme contigo siempre es una experiencia enriquecedora. En tan sólo un minuto me has hecho reflexionar acerca del rol del ser humano en un mundo que nos impone una corriente de pensamiento y comportamiento predeterminado.

A Lucy no le pareció extraño escucharla hablar de esa forma. La poesía y la literatura ayudaban a la gente a abrir la mente, a ver el mundo desde otra perspectiva, a reflexionar. Haiku, quien pasaba gran parte de su vida encerrada en su habitación leyendo, tenía una facilidad para llegar a conclusiones interesantísimas partiendo de las más mundanas conversaciones.

—Dijiste en tu mensaje que necesitabas hablar de algo —comentó Haiku, finalmente cerrando su anotador.

Lucy suspiró, y su amiga sonrió; los suspiros eran música para sus oídos.

—Hay algo que me tiene preocupada —le dijo, juntando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y comenzando a balancear nerviosamente sus pies—. He tratado de discutirlo con Edwin, pero siento que… quizás necesito la opinión de un humano. Alguien en este plano de existencia.

—Te entiendo. El Más Allá es sabio, pero a veces carece del tacto o la claridad que un ser de carne y hueso puede ofrecer.

—Exacto.

— ¿Qué es lo que te carcome, entonces?

Lucy se tomó algunos minutos para pensar con cuidado sus palabras. Una persona normal se habría impacientado con su silencio, pero Haiku la esperó, sin reclamar ni apurarla.

—Algo está sucediendo en mi familia —dijo finalmente, creyendo que no había mejor forma de enunciar su problema.

Haiku arqueó ligeramente sus cejas, casi imperceptiblemente. Esa fue toda la reacción que Lucy pudo sacar de ella.

—Algo que te perturba —dijo la gótica de once años, acomodando ligeramente su vestido.

—Sí.

—A juzgar por el impacto que esto parece tener en ti, puedo asumir que se trata de un cambio inesperado, algo para lo que no estabas preparada y que te genera cierta incomodidad.

Lucy suspiró.

—No lo entiendo —se quejó—. Sé que los sucesos del mundo terrenal no deberían afectarme, que no tiene sentido preocuparme por lo que ocurre en nuestro paso transitorio por este finito plano de existencia. Y sin embargo, la situación me genera emociones a las que creí que había renunciado cuando asumí mi identidad como una mota de polvo en el cosmos.

—Incluso en nuestra insignificancia frente a la vastedad del infinito, cada persona es un pequeño universo —le comentó Haiku, con el más pequeño indicio de compasión y tranquilidad en su monótona voz—. Nosotros, aquellos que aceptamos nuestro reducido rol en el gran esquema, no estamos nunca exentos de sufrir los mismos problemas que el resto de las personas. No somos débiles por ceder ante nuestras emociones de vez en cuando.

—Lo sé… Yo… lo sé —repitió—. Pero no estoy acostumbrada. Haiku… Estoy asustada.

—A nada en la vida se le debe temer, sólo se le debe comprender —recitó Haiku, claramente citando alguna frase célebre.

—Es sobre Lincoln —soltó de repente.

Haiku movió su cabeza para ver a Lucy a una velocidad que parecía impropia de alguien que se tomaba las cosas con tanta calma.

—Tu hermano, Lincoln —dijo, señalando lo obvio.

—Sí. Él… Él estuvo hospitalizado la semana pasada.

Brevemente, sin entrar en demasiados detalles, Lucy le explicó a su amiga el incidente que había ocurrido en el parque exactamente siete días atrás.

—Pero él está bien ahora, ¿no es cierto? —Preguntó Haiku, y por un breve segundo, Lucy creyó oír algo de preocupación en su tono de voz.

—Sólo estuvo dos noches allí. Ya está en mi casa, y parece estar bien.

El rostro de Haiku permaneció en todo momento inalterable, pero aún así Lucy logró detectar cierto alivio.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—Yo creo… Creo que él estuvo cerca de morir —dijo con pesar.

Le explicó lo que había oído desde los ductos de ventilación, a su padre lamentándose. Le contó acerca del espiral de depresión en el que sus hermanas mayores habían entrado: el silencio de Luan, la violencia de Lynn, la irresponsabilidad de Luna. Le habló de lo ausente que Lori parecía estar últimamente, como si de repente ya no estuviera preocupada por controlar todo lo que sucedía en la casa, y de cómo había visto a Leni tomando una siesta con Lincoln, algo que no sucedía en años.

—No son sólo mis hermanas mayores, él también actúa extraño —explicó—. En toda la semana no lo he visto pelearse por la televisión, ni ha estado leyendo sus cómics o haciendo nada, realmente. Pasa mucho tiempo con mamá, haciendo algo que no quiere que nadie se entere, y nuestras hermanas mayores no paran de consentirlo. Yo creo… Creo que estuvo cerca de morir, y todos están afectados por imaginarse qué habría sucedido si él… Si al final...

Su voz tembló ligeramente, y no fue capaz de terminar la frase. Sólo con pensarlo…

—Lucy —comenzó Haiku, habiendo escuchado con suma atención todo lo que su amiga tenía para decir—, ¿estás segura de que tu hermano está bien? Por lo que me cuentas… El comportamiento de tus hermanas no parece ser el de alguien aliviado por haber evitado lo peor.

—Él está bien —le aseguró.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Se lo pregunté, y me prometió que estaba bien —dijo con seguridad.

Haiku aguardó unos segundos antes de continuar.

— ¿Y no crees que quizás pudo haberte mentido?

Lucy giró su cabeza para ver mejor a su amiga.

—No.

— ¿Segura?

—Él me lo prometió —repitió, con la misma fe con la que habría respondido que el negro era su color favorito.

Haiku abrió la boca como para responder, pero evidentemente cambió de parecer a último momento. No dijo nada, y las dos niñas permanecieron en silencio, oyendo los poemas que un chico de catorce años recitaba para el deleite de todos.

—Haiku…

— ¿Sí?

—Tú sabes que me siento cómoda con la muerte como concepto, ¿no?

—Por supuesto.

Lucy subió sus pies al sillón, arriesgándose a que el encargado del local la regañara, pero su necesidad de abrazar sus propias rodillas superaba cualquier miedo de recibir un llamado a la atención.

—Y sin embargo… De tan sólo pensar que Lincoln podría haber estado cerca de morir… —no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su columna— Me asusta sólo pensarlo.

Por un momento, su voz dejó de sonar como solía hacerlo. Sus últimas palabras no fueron monótonas y susurrantes, sino que estaban claramente teñidas de miedo, tristeza, confusión. Decir que no tenía emociones era mentira. Ella amaba, temía, se alegraba y se entristecía, como cualquier persona. La gran diferencia es que nunca dejaba que sus emociones sacaran lo mejor de ella, nunca se dejaba controlar por impulsos irracionales. Podía controlarse. Podía esconder sus sentimientos detrás de una máscara de seriedad. Al menos, así había sido desde que tenía memoria, así había sido hasta que había comenzado a pensar en la posibilidad de que Lincoln hubiera estado cerca de la muerte. Específicamente, cuando pensaba en qué habría sucedido si hubiera muerto.

Al pensar en eso, perdía cualquier tipo de auto control.

—Por supuesto que te asusta. Es normal.

—Pero yo no soy _normal_.

—Lucy —dijo su amiga, con las comisuras de sus labios arqueadas en una pequeña sonrisa—, aún te queda mucho por aprender. Nuestra fascinación por el más allá no nos vuelve distintos al resto de las personas. Podemos maquillar nuestras inseguridades, escondernos detrás de una máscara de apatía y ropa negra, pero en verdad somos tan vulnerables como lo es un deportista o un maestro de escuela. En el fondo, todos somos iguales.

—Pero…

—Sólo podrás aceptarte a ti misma cuando entiendas que tu forma de vida no te vuelve superior o inferior al resto de las personas. Sentirte vulnerable o aterrada no es algo de lo que debieras arrepentirte.

—Nosotros enterramos nuestros sentimientos, los negamos —se quejó Lucy, no entendiendo lo que Haiku trataba de decirle—. Todos estos años, me dijeron que no debía ceder ante las emociones.

—Eso no significa que tener sentimientos está mal.

— ¿Y entonces por qué los negamos?

—Porque, en general, pretender que nada nos afecta es menos doloroso.

Lucy no estaba convencida. Sabía que Haiku era mucho más madura y experimentada en el estilo de vida gótica que ella, pero no pudo evitar pensar que era precisamente ella, Haiku, quien no entendía. Durante años, había aprendido que los góticos no tenían emociones, que no tenían corazón, que sólo los simples mortales podrían sentirse afectados. Había acudido a Haiku para que le dijera que no debería sentirse afectada, que quizás le diera algún consejo sobre cómo evitar esas emociones.

En cambio, Haiku la hacía cuestionarse todo lo que había dado por sentado durante tanto tiempo.

Pese a que trataba de mantener su rostro tan imperturbable como siempre, algo de su preocupación y confusión debió de verse reflejado allí.

—Lucy, ¿has leído el último libro de Las Crónicas de Edwin? —Preguntó Haiku de repente.

—Sí —Respondió Lucy, levantando la vista.

— ¿Recuerdas por qué Edwin asesinó al Conde Le Valliere en la Noche de la Luna Sangrienta?

—Porque necesitaba la sangre de un hombre que hubiera matado seis veces para el ritual de la purificación.

— ¿Y por qué necesitaba hacer eso?

—Para salvar a Rebeca del veneno de la serpiente del Rey Francoise.

— ¿Y por qué asesinó a su principal socio político, quien estaba a punto de volverlo un miembro de la corte del rey? ¿Por qué arruinó los planes en los que había estado trabajando por treinta años? ¿Por qué sacrificó todo su esfuerzo por Rebeca?

—Porque no quería que muriera—respondió con obviedad, comenzando a preguntarse a dónde quería llegar su amiga con todo esto.

—Exacto. Edwin, el Acechador Nocturno, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas, temía perder a quien más amaba.

Dos adolescentes y un adulto tuvieron tiempo de recitar sus poemas, mientras las dos niñas en el alejado sillón permanecían en silencio. La más joven reflexionaba, y su amiga simplemente respetaba su silencio, dándole el tiempo que necesitara para aclarar su mente. Los minutos seguían pasando, sin embargo, y Lucy no parecía estar llegando a ninguna conclusión que la tranquilizara.

—Lucy, tu hermano te ama —dijo finalmente Haiku, dejando salir un gran suspiro—. Estoy segura de que él no querría verte tan preocupada. Ve a hablar con él y sé directa. Dile todo esto que me dijiste, dile que te asusta pensar que haya podido estar mal. Él sabrá tranquilizarte.

—Mi papá lo llevó al museo, no vendrá hasta tarde —dijo Lucy, con mucho pesar.

—Entonces aprovecha y escribe un poema para él, diciéndole todo lo que sientes.

—Yo… —Lucy suspiró— Muy bien. Eso haré. Gracias, Haiku. Eres una gran amiga.

—De nada. Suerte.

Lucy se levantó y caminó varios pasos, hasta que escuchó que Haiku la llamaba. Cuando volteó, su amiga estaba apenas a centímetros de ella. Su sigilo a la hora de aparecerse era legendario.

—Una cosa más —dijo Haiku, lentamente—. Cuando respondí a tu pedido y fui al baile de Sadie Hawkings para acompañar a tu hermano, él me engañó durante toda la noche, haciéndome creer que estaba sólo conmigo.

Lucy sintió una imperiosa necesidad por defender a Lincoln. Había sido culpa suya por mentirle a sus hermanas, sí, pero lo cierto es que había hecho todo lo posible para tratar igual de bien a Giggles, Polly, Tabby y a la misma Haiku. Cualquier otro chico las habría ignorado o no se hubiera preocupado por ellas, pero Lincoln había hecho el esfuerzo, incluso si era sólo por la presión de sus hermanas.

—En su defensa… —comenzó.

—No —la interrumpió Haiku—. Me engañó, pero lo hizo de la forma más tierna y considerada posible, tratando de que yo me divirtiera y que el resto de las chicas no se sintieran solas tampoco. Él me mintió, sí, pero lo hizo con buenas intenciones.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Tú sabes lo que quise decir.

Haiku volvió a su lugar y Lucy salió del café, dirigiéndose a su casa en silencio, pero con la mente llena de interrogantes.

* * *

Eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde, y Lucy estaba sentada en el pequeño escritorio de su habitación, habiendo terminado finalmente un gran poema dedicado a su hermano. No era uno de sus mejores trabajos, la métrica se perdía por momentos, y en una estrofa había rimado con sí misma la palabra "siempre". Pero era un poema que trataba de explicarle a Lincoln lo mucho que ella lo quería, lo preocupada que estaba por él. Estaba segura de que no le importarían los pequeños errores.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, y Lynn entró, con su bata roja y una toalla alrededor de su cabello húmedo. Acababa de terminar una de sus sesiones de ejercicio y se había dado una ducha. La mayoría de las personas no lo creería posible, pero Lynn era definitivamente la persona que más veces se bañaba al día en la casa de los Loud. Con todas las sesiones de ejercicio que tenía, era necesario que se higienizara regularmente, aunque incluso con cinco duchas diarias era difícil que oliera tan bien como Lola.

No le dijo nada al verla escribiendo sus poemas. La miró durante una fracción de segundo y luego se dirigió a su cama para cambiarse. Lucy supuso que aún seguiría molesta por el interrogatorio al que la había sometido durante el desayuno.

Tragándose su orgullo, Lucy tomó su poema finalizado y se puso de pie.

— ¿Sabes a qué hora vuelve papá? —Le preguntó a su hermana mayor. Preguntó por su padre, no por Lincoln, para no levantar sospechas.

Lynn, mientras se ponía sus clásicos shorts rojos, apenas si levantó la vista.

—No —respondió a secas.

Lucy no necesitó escuchar más para confirmar que las cosas claramente no estaban bien entre ellas. Con un suspiro, salió de su habitación. Una pequeña parte de ella esperaba que Lynn la llamara y le dijera que lo sentía.

Una pequeña parte de ella se decepcionó.

Salió de su habitación y se internó en el pasillo. Habría bajado hacia la sala de estar, a esconderse en la chimenea como solía hacer, pero su mirada se desvió instintivamente a la habitación de Lincoln. En cualquier otro caso, habría entrado a la habitación de su hermano y se habría escondido debajo de la cama, esperando a que volviera a casa para sorprenderlo apareciendo de la nada cuando menos se lo esperara. Pero desde que sus padres le habían dado una llave de repuesto, era imposible acceder a la habitación de Lincoln.

Tras asegurarse de que ninguna de sus hermanas estaba en el pasillo, Lucy se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano. Sabía que era un esfuerzo en vano, pero de todas formas le gustaba probar que efectivamente estuviera cerrada, sólo por la remota posibilidad de que…

El picaporte giró en su mano, y oyó el inconfundible 'click'.

* * *

Lincoln estaba de pie bajo el umbral de la puerta de su habitación, petrificado, sin poder moverse. Deseaba que un terremoto ocurriera, que la tierra se abriera en dos y lo llevara hasta el rincón más profundo del Tártaro. Recordó aquella ocasión en la que Clyde y él habían acabado en la cueva de un oso, y se habían salvado haciéndose los muertos. Lincoln quería hacerse el muerto, pero no podía. No podía escapar de la situación.

Lucy había entrado a su habitación. Ella estaba de pie, de espaldas a él, mirando no sólo su nuevo calendario, sino que tenía su lista de objetivos en sus manos, aparentemente leyéndola con detenimiento. La situación era mala. Muy mala. Terrible. Era una especie de pesadilla para Lincoln.

El simple hecho de tener que imaginarse a sí mismo diciéndole la verdad a sus hermanitas menores era terrible, lo asustaba como nunca antes nada lo había asustado, un miedo que ni siquiera The Harvester le había llegado a ocasionar. Aquella mañana de lunes cuando sus hermanas mayores se habían enterado, Lincoln había vivido las peores horas de toda su vida. Durante toda la semana, había pasado momentos muy emotivos, dolorosos y sencillamente deprimentes con sus hermanas, con sus amigos, con sus padres. Lincoln había notado, en sus observaciones, que la parte más dolorosa era el enterarse de la noticia. El enterarse de algo tan terrible sin estar preparados, sin ningún tipo de advertencia. El dolor parecía no disminuir con el paso de los días, a juzgar por lo que veía en sus hermanas mayores, pero al menos ellas tenían la capacidad de disimularlo. ¿Al momento de enterarse, sin embargo? No había forma de ocultar el terrible dolor.

Verlas sufrir de esa forma destruía el frágil corazón de Lincoln. Por eso había pedido tiempo para confesar la verdad a sus hermanas menores. Porque sencillamente no estaba preparado para hacerlo. Era quizás una decisión egoísta, pero es que no quería volver a vivir lo que había pasado con sus hermanas mayores. Era demasiado doloroso. Además, no es que no planeara decírselos nunca, sólo había tratado de posponerlo un poco. No le había mentido a su padre cuando le dijo que estaba dispuesto a decírselos al día siguiente. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero se imaginaba sentándose a solas con ellas y contándoselos de la forma menos… dolorosa posible, en vista de las circunstancias. Incluso había buscado en internet un poema para recitarle a Lucy al respecto.

Pero ahora Lucy se había enterado por sí misma, de la nada, sin que él pudiera explicarlo. Estaba aterrado. No sabía qué hacer. No sabía qué pasaba por la mente de Lucy. Su corazón latía como el de un caballo de carreras, amenazando con escapar de su pecho. Apenas tuvo la claridad mental suficiente como para entender que no podía quedarse allí de pie sin hacer nada.

—Lucy —dijo, acercándose a su hermana menor, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

Colocó una temblorosa mano en el hombro de la niña. La volteó con suavidad, y ella se dejó hacer. Lincoln vio que Lucy leía con atención su lista de objetivos. Con sólo leer el título, "Operación Despedida", ya podría haber terminado de atar los cabos sueltos. Leer cada uno de los pequeños objetivos parecía ser solamente una forma de alargar el dolor, de disipar cualquier posibilidad que tuviera Lincoln para explicarse.

—Lucy, tranquila —le dijo, aunque realmente era él quien necesitaba tranquilizarse urgentemente—. Vamos a sentarnos.

Trató de llevarla a su cama, para sentarse y poder explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo, pero Lucy finalmente reaccionó y se soltó del suave agarre de Lincoln. Levantó la vista hacia su hermano, y aunque Lincoln no podía ver sus ojos detrás de aquel flequillo, sintió la mirada que lo atravesaba como dos cuchillas afiladas.

—Lucy…

Los dedos de la niña se cerraron sobre el papel, arrugándolo.

—Estás muriendo —dijo finalmente, extendiendo su brazo para mostrarle la lista de objetivos.

Lincoln tragó saliva, y sintió que tragaba una roca envuelta en alambre de púas.

—Escucha, vamos a sentarnos y hablar, ¿está bien? —le repitió, dando un paso hacia ella para abrazarla, rodearla con un brazo, algo. Pero Lucy retrocedió.

—No estás bien —le dijo, negando rápidamente con la cabeza—. Me… Tú… Me dijiste que estabas bien.

—No hagas esto, por favor…

—Pero estás muriendo.

Lincoln cerró los ojos y llevó sus manos a sus sienes, apretándose la cabeza y cerrando sus dedos alrededor de su cabello.

—Yo… Lucy… Escucha, no es lo que parece —comenzó a decir, arrepintiéndose inmediatamente por su pésima elección de palabras.

— ¿No lo es? ¿"Despedida"? ¿ _"Ver un atardecer", "Escribir una canción feliz con Luna"_? —Dijo, leyendo en voz alta algunos de los objetivos de Lincoln— Tienes… Tienes un calendario hecho a mano. ¿Por qué tiraste el viejo? ¿Por qué… por qué ni siquiera llega a fin de mes?

Había visto a Lucy triste anteriormente, como cuando ella creía que Rocky no la quería por ser demasiado rara. No era una imagen muy diferente a la Lucy de todos los días: suspiraba un poco más seguido y hablaba un poco más lento. Pero nunca había visto a Lucy como la veía ahora, temblando, trabándose para hablar, con su voz vacilando. Era algo para lo que no estaba preparado.

—Lucy, mírame —le dijo, tratando de mantener algún tipo de control sobre la situación—, sentémonos un segundo para poder hablar, ¿de acuerdo?

— ¡No! —Dijo ella, con fiereza— ¡No evites el tema! ¡Dime… Sólo dime la verdad! ¡¿Estás muriendo?!

Lincoln le sostuvo la mirada. Desde aquella tarde de lunes en que sus hermanas menores lo habían visitado al hospital, él sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a esto. Le había prometido que estaba bien. Ella le había creído, lo había abrazado con un cariño y un alivio sin precedentes en la pequeña niña. Sabía que había cavado su propia tumba al mentirle, pero ¿qué otra opción tenía? Desde el primer momento había sabido que tendría que enfrentarse a las consecuencias de su mentira.

—Sí.

Las manos de Lucy se abrieron, dejando caer la hoja de objetivos de Lincoln. Comenzó a respirar por la boca, con su pecho moviéndose exageradamente, como si cada bocanada de aire requiriera de un esfuerzo sobrehumano. Mientras sus ojos comenzaban a picarle, Lincoln vio a su hermanita menor tambaleándose hasta apoyarse en su escritorio para no caerse. Eso bastó para acabar con la poca fortaleza que le quedaba. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Lucy, tranquila —le dijo, acariciando suavemente su cabello—. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí contigo. Siempre voy a estarlo.

Tenía preparadas decenas de frases para decirle a sus amigos y familiares. Había detallado hasta tres posibles guiones acerca de cómo decirle la verdad a sus hermanitas. Y sin embargo, en aquel momento, a duras penas podía recordar su propio nombre. Sentía a Lucy temblando entre sus brazos. Consideró en llamar a Lori para que lo ayudara, pero eso sólo atraería la atención de todos, y no quería eso tampoco. Estaba perdido, sencillamente no sabía que hacer.

—Me mentiste.

Las palabras de Lucy, en un doloroso susurro, lo hicieron sentir aún peor.

—Me lo prometiste.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

—Me lo prometiste.

—Lucy, yo…

— ¡No!

Lucy trató de alejarse de él, de quitárselo de encima, pero Lincoln la tomó con más fuerza.

—Lucy, tranquilízate —le pidió.

— ¡Aléjate!

Los dos comenzaron a forcejear. Lincoln era más grande y tenía la ventaja, pero Lucy estaba haciendo todo lo posible para soltarse, y las niñas de ocho años podían ser extremadamente violentas cuando se lo proponían. Lincoln trató de contenerla, pero ella no se quedaba quieta.

— ¡Lucy, por favor, déjame explicártelo!

— ¡No!

— ¡No quise lastimarte, no quería…!

— ¡SUÉLTAME!

El agarre de Lincoln se aflojó de repente, y Lucy aprovechó para liberar uno de sus brazos. Lo extendió hacia el escritorio y tomó el primer objeto que encontró, un libro de matemáticas, y lo lanzó contra el rostro de Lincoln. El inesperado impacto lo hizo caer hacia atrás, y Lincoln quedó en el suelo tomándose el rostro con dolor, sólo escuchando el ruido de la puerta abriéndose de golpe y unos rápidos pasos bajando por la escalera. Para cuando se levantó, el resto de las chicas estaban asomando la cabeza al pasillo.

—Lola, Lana, ¿están peleando de nuevo? —Preguntó Lori, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡No! —Dijeron las gemelas al unísono.

— ¿Y por qué gritaste así, Lola? —Preguntó Luna.

— ¿Yo? ¡Fue Leni quien gritó así!

— ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no tengo la voz tan aguda! —Se quejó Leni.

— ¿Y de quién fue ese grito? —Preguntó Luan, confundida.

— ¡Lucy!

Las nueve niñas voltearon a ver a Lincoln, quien había tomado la llave que había dejado en su escritorio aquella mañana y cerraba la puerta de su habitación a toda velocidad. Cuando la cerró, volteó y dirigió una rápida mirada a sus hermanas mayores, desde Lynn, la más cercana, hasta Lori, al fondo del pasillo. Incluso si su rostro pálido no hubiera sido suficiente, y si no hubieran comprendido lo que sucedía con la mirada que les dedicaba, su tono de voz extremadamente aterrorizado bastó para hacerlas entender.

— ¡Fue Lucy! —Dijo, antes de lanzarse a correr escaleras abajo.

Hubo una conmoción en el piso de arriba, pero no le importó. Todo en lo que su mente podía pensar era en que debía alcanzarla antes de que se fuera. La puerta de entrada estaba entreabierta. Salió al patio delantero tan rápido como pudo. Miró hacia la derecha y la izquierda. No había señales de Lucy. Todo estaba normal, los barriletes en los árboles, su frisbee en la cuneta, la bicicleta contra… Espera…

Corrió hacia la calle. Miró a su derecha, y no vio nada. Luego miró a su izquierda.

— ¡LUCY!

Comenzó a correr, pero la pequeña figura se alejaba a toda velocidad, montada en la ex bicicleta de Lynn, la que había pasado a ser de Lincoln y que él había intentado dar a Lana. La pequeña había aceptado el primer día, pero tras repararla y mejorar los frenos, se la devolvió a Lincoln. Prefería ser la mecánica oficial antes que usarla, realmente.

Y lamentablemente, había hecho un excelente trabajo mejorándola. Lucy se alejaba a una velocidad imposible de alcanzar a pie.

— ¡LUCY! — Volvió a gritar a todo pulmón, deteniéndose apenas unos metros después de haber comenzado a perseguirla — ¡LUCY!

Si logró o no escuchar sus gritos, ella no lo dejó entrever. Continuó pedaleando hasta que su silueta se volvió casi indistinguible. Lincoln estaba completamente aterrado. ¿A dónde estaba yendo? ¿Qué tan mal estaba? Evidentemente muy mal, eso estaba claro, pero ¿y si estaba tan afectada que no se cuidaba? Estaba pedaleando demasiado rápido, no parecía frenar en las esquinas. ¿Y si un conductor distraído la chocaba?

Escuchó muchísimos pasos acercándose a él a toda velocidad, y no necesitó voltear para saber que se trataba de sus hermanas.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó Leni, sumamente preocupada.

Lincoln volteó y buscó con la mirada los ojos de Lori, encontrándolos de inmediato, enfocados con preocupación en él. No tuvo que decirle nada más, su mirada era demasiado elocuente. Luna y Luan también lo comprendieron de inmediato.

—Voy a avisarle a papá —dijo la rockera, corriendo de regreso a la casa.

—Lori, ¡se está escapando! ¡No sabemos a dónde se fue! —Dijo, implorante, Lincoln.

— ¡Estoy en eso!

Trataron de voltear, pero una figura roja pasó a su lado a una increíble velocidad, y debieron volver a mirar hacia la calle para ver a Lynn, vestida con su casco y sus rollers, yendo a toda velocidad en la dirección que Lucy había tomado. Había mucha distancia entre Lucy y Lynn, pero Lincoln conocía a su hermana mayor, y sabía que no se rendiría hasta alcanzarla.

—Lola, Lana, ustedes vayan adentro con mamá. Luan, quédate aquí para hablar con nosotras por si algo sucede —ordenó Lori de inmediato, con tanta vehemencia que ninguna de las menores se atrevió a cuestionarla—. Leni, tú ven conmigo.

— ¿A dónde van? —Preguntó Lincoln, mientras todas sus hermanas hacían lo que Lori había dicho y las dos mayores caminaban hacia la camioneta.

—Al cementerio, ¿a dónde más? —Respondió Lori— Seguramente está yendo allí para que nadie la moleste y para poder estar sola con sus amigos del más allá o algo así.

Lincoln no estaba del todo convencido.

— ¿Vienes con nosotras?

Lo pensó un poco. No creía que su hermanita estuviera yendo realmente al cementerio. Pero era innegable que era una clara opción, y no estaba en posición de andar rechazando ideas.

—De acuerdo. Vamos.

* * *

Lynn llamó a Lincoln mientras él, Leni y Lori estaban llegando al cementerio. Completamente apenada y al borde del llanto, le dijo que había perdido el rastro de Lucy en un semáforo cerca del parque. Lincoln tuvo que calmarla y decirle que no era su culpa, que había hecho todo lo posible. Ella se ofreció a recorrer la ciudad, pero Lincoln la envió a la casa para ayudar a Luan y sus padres a cuidar de las menores, quienes sin duda estarían haciendo muchas preguntas.

Cuando sus dos hermanas mayores y él llegaron finalmente al cementerio, Lincoln sintió un escalofrío recorriendo su columna. Se bajó de la camioneta, pero no pudo dar un paso hacia allí. De por sí lo asustaba mucho la idea de entrar en un lugar tan tétrico, incluso si era de día.

Pero también lo ponía extremadamente nervioso el pensar que dentro de muy poco aquel lugar sería donde sus restos descansarían por el resto de la eternidad.

— ¿Lincoln? —Preguntó Leni, notando que su hermanito se había quedado petrificado en su lugar, mirando con terror las puertas abiertas del cementerio.

Lori también volteó a verlo. Lincoln trató de evitar que su mirada lo traicionara. Lo importante ahora era encontrar a Lucy, no quería que se preocuparan por él. Pero sencillamente no podía moverse. No podía decir nada. Aquellos altos muros de concreto que separaban a los vivos del lugar de descanso de los muertos lo asustaban demasiado.

Su hermana mayor lo miró confundida por muchos segundos, hasta que finalmente entendió.

—Oh, Lincoln…

Se acercó a él y se arrodilló a su lado, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no sabía… No me di cuenta…

—No, está… Está bien —le dijo, aunque con gusto le devolvió el abrazo.

Lori se separó y acomodó innecesariamente el flequillo de su hermano, buscando quizás alguna excusa para darle un pequeño cariño.

— ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? Leni y yo podemos entrar y buscar a Lucy, y te enviamos un mensaje si la encontramos.

Lincoln asintió suavemente. Lori, con ojos llenos de culpa y arrepentimiento, se puso de pie y levó a Leni hacia el cementerio. La segunda mayor parecía no entender qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero de todas formas se dejó llevar por Lori. Así, el chico de once años quedó solo junto a la camioneta de la familia, frente a la entrada del cementerio de Royal Woods, en los límites de la ciudad.

Quería ir a buscar a su hermanita, ayudar a encontrarla cuanto antes. No había nada más importante para él en aquel momento que asegurarse de que Lucy estuviera bien. Incluso si lo odiaba por haberle mentido. No importaba, sólo quería saber que nada le había pasado. Tratar de ayudarla a comprender. Y sin embargo, no quería entrar al cementerio. No quería estar allí, no quería acercarse. Era una tontería, era tan tonto… pero no podía evitar sentirse aterrado.

Pateó el cordón de la vereda, sintiendo una tremenda impotencia. No era momento para estar preocupado por su inminente… Por él. Su máxima preocupación debería ser Lucy. Ayudar a encontrarla.

El único consuelo que podía encontrar para su debilidad era el hecho de que no veía factible que Lucy estuviera en el cementerio. Entendía por qué sus hermanas creían que estaría allí. Definitivamente Lucy se habría dirigido hacia algún lugar donde se sintiera cómoda, y ella se sentía cómoda en lugares donde pudiera estar sola, lugares donde la muerte pudiera palparse. Pero Lucy también era una niña excepcionalmente lista. No a los niveles de Lisa, pero sí lo suficiente como para saber que si quería estar sola, no era recomendable ir al primer lugar donde toda la familia trataría de buscarla.

Lincoln comenzó a pensar en todos los lugares a los que Lucy podría haberse dirigido fuera del cementerio. La casa abandonada de los Jenkins era una buena opción; muchos decían que estaba habitada por fantasmas. El árbol de la colina más alta era un lugar donde supuestamente mucha gente se había ahorcado, quizás Lucy preferiría ir allí. O podría haber ido al estanque del parque. No era tétrico, pero era un buen lugar para pensar. Continuó pensando hasta que levantó la vista del suelo y la paseó por la calle. A tan sólo unas cinco calles se encontraba el deshuesadero.

Se quedó mirándolo durante algunos minutos, considerando las posibilidades. Volteó hacia el cementerio. Sus hermanas habían entrado apenas unos minutos atrás, tardarían en recorrerlo completamente. En lugar de quedarse allí parado como un inútil, lo mínimo que podía hacer era tratar de contribuir con la búsqueda.

Caminó a paso rápido las pocas calles que lo separaban del deshuesadero, sólo para llegar y encontrarse con que aparentemente los domingos estaba cerrado. Sacudió la reja cerrada con cadena y candado, pero no hubo forma. Suspiró, derrotado. Comenzó a caminar de regreso a la camioneta, con la mirada gacha y las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de jean. Vio una lata tirada y decidió patearla con toda su fuerza. La vio volar, alejándose hacia la derecha, cayendo a pocos metros de un arbusto cercano a la reja lateral del deshuesadero. De no haber seguido la trayectoria de la lata, Lincoln no había caído en cuenta de que había algo escondido entre los arbustos. Sólo podía ver un pequeño reflejo metálico, por lo que decidió acercarse a verlo.

La sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que se trataba de su propia bicicleta. Desesperado, comenzó a buscar con la mirada. Se imaginó que algún transeúnte que pasara a su lado lo vería con confusión y algo de pena. Un niño de once años girando la cabeza como una suricata, mirando en todas las direcciones posibles en busca de algún indicio. Y finalmente lo halló: un pequeño hueco en los alambres.

Lincoln rápidamente sacó su teléfono y envió un mensaje a Lori:

" _Creo que la encontré. Voy a entrar al deshuesadero. Espérennos afuera."_

Se acercó al lugar donde alguien había cortado tiempo atrás un pequeño hueco. Trató de abrirlo lo más posible, aunque no consiguió mucho. Tuvo que tirarse al suelo y arrastrarse para poder pasar, y aún así un alambre suelto le raspó la cabeza y se enganchó en su polo naranja, dejándole un pequeño hoyo a la altura de sus costillas. Entre todas sus polos naranjas esa era su favorita, pero no le importó en lo absoluto. Apenas se sacudió el polvo antes de comenzar a correr entre las gigantescas paredes de chatarra apilada. Estuvo tentado a llamar a los gritos a Lucy, pero si en verdad estaba por allí, no quería asustarla o darle la posibilidad de que se escapara de él.

Recorrió el lugar durante varios minutos, buscando alguna señal de Lucy. El lugar era inmenso, y había muchos lugares donde ella podría estar ocultándose. Caminó y caminó, hasta que finalmente vio, sobre el capó de un viejo y oxidado Camaro, una pequeña figura negra y blanca. Lincoln dejó salir un gran suspiro, y se ocultó detrás de un auto, tratando de pensar qué hacer.

Se había imaginado esta situación muchísimas veces durante la semana. Había planeado distintas formas de hablar con ella, frases que pudieran hacerla sentir mejor. Aunque claro, no se había imaginado tener que hablar con ella en un deshuesadero luego de que se enterara por sí misma y escapara de su casa. Comenzó a pensar en cómo actuar ahora.

Los tumores en su cerebro lo estaban matando, y Lincoln los odiaba con todo su ser. Pero además de acabar prematuramente con su vida, le habían dado dos rasgos distintivos. Eran los causantes de su característico cabello blanco, y también le habían ocasionado un trastorno por déficit de atención con hiperactividad. Por eso él era tan original con sus planes, tan rápido para encontrar soluciones ingeniosas. Y en aquel momento, oculto detrás de un auto a la espera de ser compactado o desarmado, Lincoln le pidió a su cerebro que tomara ventaja de los efectos secundarios de su enfermedad. Que al menos le sirviera para algo.

Así como en alguna ocasión había planeado en cinco minutos una obra de teatro para convencer a sus padres de que los llevaran al lujoso hotel de vacaciones, Lincoln deseó poder imaginar un buen plan de acción para hablar con Lucy. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, tratando de que las ideas llegaran a él. Se concentró y se concentró, pero sencillamente no se le ocurría qué hacer. Entonces volteó una vez más para ver a Lucy. Era claro que estaba llorando, sentada sobre el capó de un viejo auto. ¿De qué le habían servido todos sus planes, al fin y al cabo?

Sintió que su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo, y lo revisó. Tenía algunos mensajes de Lori. Rápidamente le respondió que por favor los dejaran solos, que esperaran con la camioneta fuera del deshuesadero. También le dijo dónde Lucy había escondido su bicicleta, para que la guardaran. Lori le preguntó si realmente no necesitaba ayuda, y Lincoln lo pensó. Estuvo tentado a decirle que sí. Parte de él quería decirle que sí. Pero Lucy merecía una explicación de su parte, y Lincoln debía enfrentarla sola. Quizás no tenía mucho sentido, pero Lincoln sentía que debía ser él quien hablara con ella, por lo que le repitió a Lori que los esperaran.

Antes de guardar su teléfono, sin embargo, le envió un mensaje a Luan. Le dijo que le pida a sus padres una llave de repuesto de su habitación y que tratara de no espiar a las cosas que tenía en sus paredes. Le escribió instrucciones sobre cómo desbloquear su computadora, y le pidió que le enviara por mensaje de texto un link que tenía guardado en los marcadores de su navegador. Una vez enviado el mensaje, Lincoln suspiró y se preparó mentalmente para lo que estaba por suceder.

No tenía ningún plan.

Simplemente caminó hacia el auto, y a medida que se acercaba, el llanto de su hermanita se hizo cada vez más evidente. Era tan extraño oír a Lucy llorar como cualquier otra niña de ocho años… Era una imagen que creyó nunca vería. Una que hubiera deseado no tener que conocer jamás. Con el corazón agrietado, continuó acercándose, hasta que quedó de pie frente al auto.

—Lucy.

Otra imagen extraña: Lucy sobresaltándose. No era común que alguien lograra asustarla. Ese era su trabajo. Lucy levantó la vista y miró a Lincoln. Las lágrimas caían por sus pálidas mejillas, y sus labios temblaban como si estuviera siendo sometida a temperaturas bajo cero.

—Por favor, no corras —le pidió Lincoln, mientras lenta, muy lentamente, apoyaba las manos sobre el capó del auto y se subía allí.

Lucy retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con el parabrisas, pero no parecía tener intenciones de alejarse corriendo nuevamente, lo cual Lincoln consideró una pequeña, pequeñísima victoria. Continuó acercándose, lentamente, hasta que finalmente quedó frente a ella. Su hermana seguía llorando y temblando, con sus hombros y pecho convulsionando con cada jadeo que escapaba de su garganta.

Una vez que estuvo allí, sentado frente a su hermana, Lincoln fue consciente de lo pequeña que ella se veía. Lloraba a todo pulmón, con sus rodillas presionadas contra su pecho y los dorsos de sus manos tratando de secar las lágrimas, aunque era imposible mantener sus mejillas secas considerando la velocidad a la que las lágrimas caían. Lincoln honestamente no recordaba haberla visto nunca tan afectada.

No podía verla así.

—Lucy, sé que hice algo malo —le dijo, con todo el arrepentimiento que le era posible poner en su voz—. Sé que te prometí que estaba bien, y que te lastimé al mentirte.

Trató de esperar a que ella dijera algo, pero Lucy seguía quieta en su lugar, simplemente llorando. Mientras tanto, sintió que su teléfono volvía a vibrar. Supuso que sería Luan.

—Lo cierto… —Continuó— Lo cierto es que no quería decírselos. A ti, ni a Lola, ni a Lana, ni a Lisa. No quería decírselos, porque… Porque sabía que la noticia iba a dolerles. Sabía que iba a destrozarlas, que iba a…

Se detuvo a mitad de su improvisado discurso. Volvió a concentrarse en la figura de su hermana menor, llorando, posiblemente odiándolo por lo que le había hecho. Y tras pensarlo un poco, Lincoln suspiró, tomando una importante decisión.

No más mentiras.

—La verdad es que no quería decírselos porque no estaba listo —dijo finalmente, derrotado—. No estaba tratando de protegerlas a ustedes, estaba tratando de protegerme a mí mismo. No quería verlas mal, pero no por ustedes, sino por mí. Yo no… No soporto verlas llorar. Me rompe el corazón verte así. Y además… Además...

Apretó sus puños y cerró los ojos. Necesitaba ser fuerte.

—Tampoco quería decírselos porque cada vez que se lo digo a alguien que quiero se me hace más difícil —confesó—. Creí que sería más fácil, pero no. Porque cuando lo digo estoy aceptando que voy a… que va a pasar, y yo… Y tengo miedo. Tengo miedo, y no sé qué hacer. Y supuse que con ustedes tendría que explicarles muchas cosas, y la verdad es que no quería… bueno, no quiero pasar por eso.

Se detuvo un poco para tomar aire. Estaba comenzando a divagar, a lamentarse por su muerte, cuando en verdad debía preocuparse por Lucy.

—Debí haber sabido que sólo las estaba lastimando al ocultarles la verdad. Debería haber sabido que si hay alguien que entiende acerca de la muerte, esa eres tú, que no te estaba "protegiendo" al mentirte; todo lo contrario. No debería haberte mentido. Estuve mal. Y si me odias por eso… te entiendo.

Incluso si el flequillo de su hermana no lo dejaba verla a los ojos, podía sentir la intensa mirada. Sentía la decepción, el peso de la traición que había cometido a su confianza. Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

—N-No te o-odio.

Fue como si alguien más hubiera hablado. Lincoln necesitó voltear para confirmar que sólo estaban ellos dos, porque por primera vez en años, Lucy había hablado con su voz natural. No era ese tono rasposo y casi susurrante que usaba todo el tiempo para sentirse más oscura. Había hablado como una niña normal. Como una niña de ocho años. Como una niña asustada.

— ¿No? —Preguntó Lincoln, más que nada para invitarla a seguir hablando.

—P-Por supuesto que no —respondió ella, entre sollozos—. No estoy llorando p-porque me mentiste.

Lincoln quedó honestamente sorprendido.

—Creí que… Pensé que por eso tú…

— ¡¿Qué no es obvio?! —Lo interrumpió, en un exabrupto que parecía totalmente fuera de personaje en ella— ¡Estoy mal porque estás muriendo!

Apenas acabó de decirlo, volvió a estallar en llanto. Era extremadamente doloroso verla así, llorando como cualquier niña pequeña. Esa no era Lucy.

O quizás, esa era la verdadera Lucy, una que Lincoln tontamente había olvidado que existía.

Se arrastró sobre el capó del auto para acercarse a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Lucy no se resistió y dejó que él la acomodara sobre su regazo, hasta que quedó recostada casi en posición fetal contra el pecho de Lincoln, mojando su camisa favorita con sus lágrimas. Los ojos de Lincoln también comenzaron a repartir su cuota de lágrimas, pero ella no podía verlo, por lo que decidió no darle importancia, esperando que quizás pudiera pasar desapercibido.

—Está bien —le dijo, acariciando con delicadeza su espalda—. Estoy aquí ahora, Lucy. Estoy contigo. Siempre lo estaré.

—No…

—Claro que sí. Aunque no puedas verme o escucharme, estaré contigo, acompañándote a donde vayas —le dijo, finalmente pudiendo recordar algunas de las cosas que había ensayado para decirle a sus hermanas menores—, en cada paso del camino.

—L-Lincoln…

—Voy a seguir cuidándote, Lucy. Nunca te voy a dejar sola. Cuando me necesites, voy a…

— ¡Pero te necesito aquí!

Lucy presionó su rostro en el pecho de Lincoln, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado, como si estuviera tratando de enterrarse allí.

—Y-Yo no… no te quiero allá. Tengo amigos allá, pero te necesito aquí. Necesito tocarte. Abrazarte. Escucharte. Q-Que… que me ayudes con mis poemas. Que escuches las cosas que escribo. Que m-me preguntes cómo fue mi día.

—Lucy… Tú… No estarás sola, si eso es lo que te asusta —le dijo, comenzando a acariciar su cabello—. Nunca podrías estarlo en nuestra familia.

—No es lo mismo.

—Quizás no… Pero estoy seguro que descubrirás que es mejor de lo que pensabas.

— ¿Cómo podría ser algo bueno si tú no estás? —Preguntó, casi sin aire— Tú no entiendes… La muerte… El olvido… Te necesito conmigo.

Él sólo atinó a abrazarla un poco más fuerte. No sabía qué decirle. Trató de inventarse algo, pero no sabía qué palabras decirle. Afortunadamente, él no necesitaba conocer las palabras adecuadas; sólo saber dónde encontrarlas. Y durante los últimos días, en especial entre el miércoles y el jueves, él había buscado mucho, y había encontrado algo especial para Lucy.

Con algo de dificultad, usó una de sus manos para tomar su teléfono celular de su bolsillo. Inmediatamente revisó el mensaje pendiente que tenía de Luan —quien había sido lo suficientemente considerada como para no hacerle ninguna pregunta al respecto ni agregar ningún comentario— y abrió el link que le había enviado. Esperó a que su lenta conexión a internet cargara por completo la página.

—Tengo un poema para ti —dijo en voz baja, mientras movía la pantalla con su pulgar para llegar al comienzo del poema.

Lucy no dijo nada ni movió la cabeza de su pecho, pero de alguna forma logró disminuir el volumen de sus sollozos. Lo suficiente como para que Lincoln aclarara su garganta y pudiera comenzar a recitar el poema de la forma más serena y tranquila que le era posible.

 _No te detengas en mi tumba a llorar.  
No estoy dormido. No estoy allá.  
Soy de miles de vientos el silbido,  
de diamante en la nieve soy el brillo,  
sobre el grano maduro soy el sol,  
la lluvia suave del otoño soy.  
Cuando en la quietud de la mañana estás despierto  
soy de despegue el impulso muy ligero  
de silenciosos pájaros en vuelo circular.  
De la estrella en la noche soy el tenue brillar.  
En mi tumba no pares para llorar así,  
Allí no estoy, pues no morí._

Apoyó su teléfono contra el parabrisas del auto, y aprovechó el silencio para secar disimuladamente algunas de sus lágrimas.

—Hablas del olvido… También me asusta eso, Lucy. Pero… Dime la verdad, ¿crees que podrás olvidarme?

Ella se acurrucó aún más contra él, negando furiosamente con la cabeza.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito, entonces. Saber que mi hermanita me recordará. Con eso… Con eso puedo i-irme satisfecho.

Tragó saliva.

—No necesitarás una bola de cristal para poder hablar conmigo, Lucy —le aseguró—. Cuando te sientas sola, cuando quieras compartir uno de tus poemas, o… o cuando sólo quieras hablar conmigo, podrás sentarte y hacerlo.

—P-P-Pero no voy… No voy a poder e-escucharte…

—No hará falta.

—Sí lo hará.

—Quizás —concedió él finalmente, no queriendo discutir con ella—, pero sabrás que estoy contigo. Lo sabrás aquí.

Y con delicadeza, apoyó su dedo índice sobre el pecho de su hermanita, justo encima de su corazón.

—No hace falta que me escuches para saber que te amo, que te amé y que te amaré por siempre. Siempre seré tu hermano mayor —le dijo, mientras colocaba suavemente una mano bajo el mentón de Lucy, levantando su rostro para que lo viera—. La muerte no cambiará eso.

Ella seguía llorando, mirándolo a los ojos. Y aunque él también estaba visiblemente emocionado, logró regalarle una sonrisa a su hermanita menor, mientras continuaba acariciando una de sus mejillas. Usó uno de sus pulgares para limpiar una lágrima que había quedado estancada sobre sus pómulos, y en el proceso —en parte por accidente y en parte a propósito—, movió parte de su flequillo.

Por primera vez en años, Lincoln pudo ver a su hermana menor directamente a los ojos, sin ningún cabello en medio. Fue como volver a conocerla. Parecía tonto, pero Lincoln casi había olvidado los pequeños ojos de Lucy. Pequeños, redondos y brillantes, como dos piedras preciosas. Lo más asombroso, sin embargo, era el hecho de que incluso luego de años ocultos tras una espesa capa de cabello negro, sus ojos seguían siendo tan claros y hermosos como Lincoln recordaba alguna vez haberlos visto.

Decenas de momentos comenzaron comenzaron a desfilar por la mente de Lincoln. Lucy, él y Luan en el caballo mecánico del mercado. Él y Lucy durmiendo juntos en los ductos de ventilación, cubiertos por una mantita mientras toda la familia los buscaba. Lucy sonriendo como pocas veces cuando Lincoln decidió vestirse de vampiro para acompañarla a buscar dulces en Halloween.

Recordando todos aquellos momentos que había compartido con Lucy, Lincoln no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia ella y besar su frente con ternura.

—T-Te… Te amo —dijo ella colocando una mano sobre la de Lincoln, presionándola aún más contra su mejilla.

Lincoln asintió suavemente, cerrando los ojos.

—Y yo a ti.

* * *

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse detrás de los edificios del lado oeste de la ciudad, Lincoln consideró que los mensajes de Lori no podían seguir siendo ignorados. Con cuidado, uno de sus brazos soltó a Lucy, quien continuaba abrazándolo como una koala bebé, y tomó su teléfono. Le escribió para confirmarle que estaban bien, y que ya saldrían.

—Lucy —dijo, descubriendo de repente que le dolía la garganta; no debería haberle sorprendido, considerando las últimas horas—, tenemos que ir. Todos están preocupados.

Ella no dijo nada. No reaccionó. Siguió abrazándolo en silencio, como había hecho desde que se había calmado, con el ocasional jadeo de un tenue y agotado llanto. Lincoln decidió tomar la iniciativa, y con cuidado logró bajarse del capó del auto y ponerse de pie, arrastrando consigo a Lucy. Con el cambio de posición, ella debió conformarse con simplemente abrazar uno de los brazos de su hermano, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro y tratando de estar lo más cerca posible de él. Los dos comenzaron a caminar lentamente hacia el hueco por donde habían entrado.

—Lincoln —dijo ella, y su voz seguía sonando como la de una niña normal, aunque ahora sonaba raspada, como si las palabras se resquebrajaran al atravesar su garganta—, ¿cómo me encontraste?

—Estaba en la entrada del cementerio —le explicó—. Sabía que no habrías ido a un lugar tan obvio. Y cuando vi el deshuesadero… Esto es lo más cercano que pudiste encontrar, ¿no? Un lugar donde los autos mueren, donde son reciclados. Los autos, y con ellos todos los sueños y experiencias que la gente vivió en ellos.

Lucy no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó con más fuerza. Cualquier otra palabra se sentía innecesaria, por lo que Lincoln solamente inclinó su cabeza para apoyarla sobre la de su caminando hasta que llegaron al hueco en el alambrado. Con alguien sosteniendo los alambres, fue más fácil para ellos cruzar sin rasparse ni engancharse.

Lori y Leni estaban esperándolos dentro de Vanzilla. Lori estaba en el asiento del conductor, y Leni en la parte trasera, esperándolos. Abrió la puerta, y Lincoln y Lucy entraron. Se sentaron sin preocuparse por el punto dulce. Nadie dijo nada. Lucy quedó sentada entre Leni y Lincoln, recostada contra él. Leni, siendo más grande, estiró sus brazos para poder abrazarlos a los dos.

—Eso que dijiste del deshuesadero... —Dijo Lucy de repente, tras varios minutos de silencio, alarmando con su voz a sus hermanas mayores— No es por eso que fui ahí.

Lincoln la miró.

— ¿Y por qué viniste entonces?

Lucy se movió un poco entre sus hermanos, tratando de abrazar más a Lincoln.

—Ahí fue donde papá recuperó a Vanzilla después de deshacerse de Verónica. Ahí es donde todo volvió a la normalidad.

El resto del camino a casa fue muy silencioso.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Este capítulo no está terminado._

 _Escribir Fanfiction es mucho más sencillo que escribir una novela. Uno pude aspirar a que sea un trabajo súper profesional y magnífico, pero no lo es, en verdad. Yo intento que esto sea (con algunas excepciones y licencias artísticas que me doy para que sea un poco más entretenido para mí de escribir) lo más profesional posible, pero no deja de ser un trabajo de un fan algo loco que quiere contar una historia. No debería haber mayores pretenciones, y eso hace que haya muchas menos presiones a la hora de escribir esto._

 _Sin embargo, hay algo que me juega en contra. Y es que publico los capítulos a medida que los escribo. No tengo el beneficio de escribir toda la historia y después comenzar a revisarla. Busquen cualquier guía sobre cómo escribir una novela y sabrán que primero va el borrador, y luego sucesivas re-escrituras. La primera versión nunca es perfecta. Jamás._

 _Soy un estudiante de arquitectura, y he estudiado la Ville Savoye de Le Corbusier (esa casa es el paradigma de la arquitectura del movimiento moderno) y los primeros planos son horribles. Los primeros conceptos del Gran Maestro Le Corbusier tienen errores que cualquier estudiante puede detectar. Pero siguió trabajando sobre ellos hasta que construyó una casa perfecta._

 _Como dije, el capítulo no está terminado. No sé qué les haya parecido, pero la escena final entre Lucy y Lincoln se me hizo corta y carente del peso emocional que demanda. Hay muchas cosas que me quedé con ganas de transmitir, inseguridades de Lucy, explorar un poco más la relación entre los dos. Pero requiero tiempo para hacerlo. Estas tres semanas no tuve tiempo, y creo que necesitaría mucho más para poder traerles algo digno._

 _Pero no puedo seguir estancado con este cap. No funciono así. Necesito continuar con la historia, ganar perspectiva, cambiar de aire y después sí, volver aquí y arreglar este capítulo. Así que seguiré con la historia, seguiré con el cap 18 y los que le siguen, y cuando esté terminada, entonces sí volveré a este cap y agregaré más diálogos, descripciones y peso a la escena final._

 _Lamentablemente no todo puede salir bien en el primer intento, y cualquiera que escriba con un mínimo interés en hacer algo profesional sabrá entender que no es que uno pueda solucionar estas cosas de un día para el otro._

 _Pueden entenderme, apoyarme y darme ideas, si quieren, y estaré agradecido. O pueden odiarme, decirme que esto no se hace, que el cap fue una mierda, que nadie me obliga a actualizar y que estoy siendo súper dramático. Seguramente tengan razón, pero honestamente no me importa._

 _Mañana es mi cumpleaños. Por lo menos voy a poder disfrutarlo si sentir el peso de "no actualicé" en mis hombros._

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 **EDIT: En vista de las confusiones, me explico. No es que está sin terminar. Que lo publiqué incompleto. Por eso hablé de los borradores y las re-escrituras. Me refiero a que este capítulo necesita ser trabajado, necesita perspectiva. Por supuesto que no publicaría algo sin terminar, ¿qué me creen?**


	18. Emociones compartidas

_._

 _¡Buenas tardes! Hoy publico un rato antes porque estoy aburrido. Je._

 _Agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo que he recibido en el último capítulo. Como dije, personalmente no estoy del todo satisfecho con cómo lo resolví, pero me alegró muchísimo ver que a la mayoría de ustedes sí les gustó. Quisiera, al respecto, repetir y aclarar que el capítulo no estaba incompleto en el sentido de que me faltaron escribir páginas pero lo subí de todas formas. Me refería a que estaba incompleto en el sentido de que siento que no lo pude resolver como quería, y que probablemente algún día vuelva a revisarlo para que quede mejor. Claramente el capítulo sí estaba terminado, independientemente de la calidad del resultado. También quiero agradecer por los saludos de cumpleaños, jajaja. Muchas gracias, gente._

 _También quiero decir que sé que algunos de los nuevos episodios interfieren un poco con el canon de mi historia. Por ejemplo, en Vantastic Voyage vemos a Lynn cocinando bastante bien para sus padres, y también que el padre de Lynn Sr era en realidad un hippie y no un tipo serio como yo lo planteé, jajaja. Pero bueno, es de esperarse que, teniendo en cuenta que escribo mientras la serie aún está saliendo al aire, no pueda estar 1005 metido con el canon. Una observación tonta, pero que vale la pena mencionar._

 _Y también recibí algunos mensajes sobre porqué no puse los agradecimientos en el capítulo anterior. Cualquier que me haya enviado un Mensaje Privado sabe que los respondo a todos y cada uno (y eso que me llegan bastantes...). No soy alguien que ignore a la gente, lol. Pero lo cierto es que estoy llegando a un punto donde recibo demasiados reviews como para responder uno por uno. Tuve más de 40 en la versión en español y más de 80 en la versión en inglés. Cuando empecé con los agradecimientos uno por uno estaba recibiendo menos de 15 reviews por capítulos. Era más fácil._

 _De todas formas, leo todos y cada uno de los mensajes y reviews que me mandan/dejan. Los aprecio a todos y cada uno de ustedes, y es su apoyo el que me motiva para seguir adelante. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen, a todos los que comentan, a todos los que me envían sugerencias e ideas. Básicamente, a todos los que hicieron de esta historia algo más que una historia._

 _Hablando de eso, en el remoto caso de que alguno de ustedes sea un coreano que habla español y lee esta historia, es un orgullo decirles que "Réquiem por un Loud" cuenta ahora con una **traducción al coreano** que un usuario ha decidido llevar adelante. Si quieren el link pueden enviarme un mensaje privado y con gusto se los pasaré. O pueden revisar la página de TV Tropes de Réquiem, donde también está listado._

 _Y para los que no les gustan mis notas de autor largas, pues lo siento, soy un tipo al que le gusta interactuar. Son libres de saltearlas, jajaja, no voy a enojarme._

 **Disclaimer:** _The Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Chris Savino y Nickelodeon._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 18: Emociones compartidas.**

 **.**

Agnes Johnson estuvo a punto de llegar tarde a clases esa mañana de lunes. El despertador sonó a la hora de siempre, y el tráfico no fue más accidentado de lo normal. Su casi retraso se debió, simplemente, a los largos minutos que pasó sentada dentro de su coche en el estacionamiento para profesores de la Escuela Primaria de Royal Woods. Sentada con las manos en el volante y la mirada perdida en algún punto del parabrisas, sin nada en lo que fijarse realmente, con la radio apagada y las ventanillas cerradas.

Sólo reaccionó cuando oyó el timbre de la escuela, que llegó a ella incluso por encima del ruido de la calle cercana y del murmullo inherente a cualquier lugar que aglutina a más de cuatrocientos niños de entre tres y trece años. Fue ese llamado a su trabajo lo que la hizo reaccionar. La necesidad de aferrarse a su profesión, a su vocación, fue lo que le dio las fuerzas para salir de su auto y dirigirse a su salón de clase, donde sus alumnos la esperaban.

Casi todos.

Agnes había sabido desde niña que quería ser profesora. Desde pequeña disfrutaba ayudando a su hermana menor con sus tareas, y en su escuela siempre había sido la alumna ejemplar. Sus amigas le pedían ayuda todo el tiempo, y ella con gusto prestaba sus informes para que "adaptaran" —y pensar que sus alumnos creían que ella no se daba cuenta cuando se copiaban de un compañero—, no tenía problemas en reunirse luego de la escuela para explicarles las lecciones que no habían entendido.

Siempre había tenido vocación de profesora, y cuando ingresó en la universidad, tomó la decisión de que enseñaría a alumnos de escuela primaria. A decir verdad, su pasión por la historia la habría hecho una mejor candidata como profesora de alumnos de secundaria —sino de universidad—, pero el desafío de enseñar a niños le parecía mucho más importante. Recordaba a la Señorita Smith, su profesora de cuarto grado, y el impacto que había tenido en su vida.

Amaba trabajar con niños, además. Cualquier tipo de cansancio o fastidio que a veces pudiera sentir se debía principalmente a las restricciones del sistema educativo, o quizás a su bajo salario. Pero jamás se cansaría de ver la sonrisa en un niño de once años que finalmente entendía cómo resolver un problema de matemáticas. La inocencia, la felicidad, los pequeños dramas de la niñez. Trabajar con niños era terapéutico para ella.

Mientras cruzaba el corredor y evitaba chocarse con distraídos niños que trataban de sacar cosas de sus casilleros a último momento, Agnes llevó una mano al pequeño broche de plástico que llevaba en su cabello, aquel prendedor naranja que nunca antes había usado.

Comenzó a pensar en sus alumnos. Era inevitable llegar a quererlos como si fueran pequeños sobrinos suyos. Los veía en promedio cinco horas por día, cinco días a la semana, durante dos semestres. Pasaba más tiempo con ellos que con su hermana o sus padres. Era imposible compartir todo ese tiempo, verlos crecer, aprender, resolver problemas, verlos jugar, y no formar un vínculo especial con todos ellos.

Llegaba a conocerlos a veces mejor que sus propios padres. Sólo con ver cómo se sentaban, Agnes era capaz de saber si habían tenido problemas en su casa o si se habían peleado con algún amigo. Conocía sus miedos, sus gustos, sus fortalezas, sus talentos. Y aunque pareciera imposible con la cantidad de rostros que pasaban por su salón cada año, recordaba los nombres de casi todos. Le gustaba reencontrarse con ex-alumnos fuera de la escuela, sobre todo cuando eran ellos quienes se acercaban corriendo a verla con una sonrisa.

Amaba a todos sus alumnos como si fueran parte de su familia.

Cuando colocó una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta de su salón, tomó aire. Llevó su otra mano nuevamente hacia el broche naranja que durante tanto tiempo había tenido tirado dentro de uno de sus cajones. Lo acarició un segundo, cerró los ojos, tomó aire, y entró tratando de actuar con normalidad.

Sus alumnos definitivamente actuaban con normalidad. Todos hablando, la mitad de ellos parados y riendo a carcajadas, haciendo típicas cosas de niños de once años. La mayoría tenía un teléfono celular en mano. Cuando ella entró, el ruido disminuyó un poco, y sus alumnos se ubicaron en sus lugares. Agnes caminó hasta su escritorio y apoyó su bolso. Comenzó a sacar su cuaderno de anotaciones, sus registros de alumnos, su cartuchera. Luego comenzó a organizarlos sobre su escritorio, alineados, ordenados. Se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo en hacerlo. Cada movimiento en cámara lenta. Pensando.

Eventualmente se quedó sin excusas. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de sus alumnos, y de un gran silencio. Estaban esperando que los saludara, normalmente era lo primero que hacía al entrar.

—Buenos, uh, buenos días, clase —dijo, tratando de fingir entusiasmo y fracasando estrepitosamente en el intento.

—Buenos días, señorita Johnson —respondieron a coro los alumnos, intercambiando miradas de costado entre ellos.

Agnes inspeccionó rápidamente el salón con la mirada. Todos se veían algo confundidos por su actitud, pero bien, más allá de eso. La única persona que parecía sumamente triste era el pobre Clyde McBride. Agnes se sintió profundamente culpable. Lo había visto deprimido durante los últimos días de la anterior semana. Había tratado de hablarlo con él, pero el chico se había refugiado en "problemas fuera de la escuela, nada grave". Ella no le había creído que no fueran graves, pero no lo presionó.

Pero ahora era dolorosamente obvio que el problema de Clyde era el asiento vacío detrás de él, el lugar donde Lincoln Loud solía sentarse.

El director Huggings la había llamado el viernes después de clases. El llamado la había tomado por sorpresa, y sólo pudo sorprenderse aún más cuando le dijo que tenía terribles noticias que le llegaban de la secundaria. Una niña, ex alumna de Agnes, había enviado al hospital a un compañero en un ataque de ira.

Y luego le explicó los motivos.

Agnes quería a todos sus alumnos como si fueran parte de su familia. Los profesores siempre tienen alumnos favoritos, es imposible no generar vínculos más cercanos con algunos que con otros. Mientras aquella preferencia no afectara su forma de trabajar, no era una problemática. Ella tenía algunos alumnos favoritos, por distintos motivos. Clyde era uno de sus predilectos por el entusiasmo y la responsabilidad en sus tareas. Jordan también era una de sus favoritas, porque siempre preguntaba lo que no entendía.

Y luego estaba Lincoln Loud. Ella había sido maestra de sus cinco hermanas mayores, y había oído muchísimo de él incluso antes de tenerlo en su clase. Era todo lo que los reportes de sus hermanas mayores decían. Un niño sumamente impresionable, con una creatividad extraordinaria y que siempre trataba de impresionar a todos con sus ideas y proyectos originales. Agnes lo entendía. Con tantas hermanas talentosas —la vitrina de trofeos de la escuela estaba llena de Louds—, el pobre chico estaba necesitado de atención. No era el más brillante, ni tenía las mejores notas, y de hecho era bastante difícil hacer que prestara atención...

Ella debería haberlo notado. Debería haber sabido que su falta de atención no era normal. Debería haberlo enviado con la psicopedagoga de la escuela, ella quizás habría sabido que se trataba de un trastorno déficit de atención con hiperactividad. Podrían haberle hecho estudios. Quizás… Quizás podrían haberlo salvado.

— ¿Señorita Johnson?

Agnes salió de sus pensamientos y buscó con la mirada a quien le había hecho una pregunta. Molly tenía la mano medio camino en el aire.

—Sí, eh, lo siento. ¿Qué pasa Molly?

— ¿Está… está todo bien? —Preguntó.

—Sí, sí, no se preocupen —aclaró su garganta y comenzó a mover nerviosamente los papeles de su escritorio, buscando alguna nota sobre qué es lo que debían hacer en esta clase—. Muy bien. Clase, hoy veremos… Uh… Continuando con lo visto en la clase pasada, hoy nos toca…

Las palabras morían en su garganta mientras trataba de pensar. No podía concentrarse en la lección. No podía pensar en lo que debía decir. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el broche de plástico naranja que tenía ahora en su cabello, regalo por el día del profesor por parte de un alumno muy despistado. Un alumno que se había acordado a último momento del día especial, y que había comprado lo primero que había encontrado en la tienda junto a la escuela. Ella lo había guardado junto con todos los regalos que sus alumnos le habían hecho a lo largo de los años, pero nunca lo había usado. Era demasiado insulso.

En aquellos momentos dudaba que volviera a salir de casa sin él.

Su idea original había sido continuar con las clases normalmente, dejarles la tarea para el hogar, y aprovechar los últimos minutos para hablar con los niños y darles las terribles noticias. Pero su rol como educadora iba más allá de enseñarles temas nuevos. Su deber era prepararlos como personas, no como gente que sabe repetir de memoria cosas escritas en libros. Debía prepararlos para la vida. Y la vida, a veces, tenía momentos donde era mejor hacer una pausa.

No tenía ningún problema en sacrificar una clase. La situación lo ameritaba.

—Guarden sus libros —dijo de repente, sentándose en la silla detrás de su escritorio—. Hoy no los necesitaremos.

Cerró los ojos y masajeó sus sienes, y aún así pudo sentir las miradas confundidas de sus alumnos, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Chicos… Hay algo que debo contarles.

El silencio era terriblemente doloroso.

—El director… En un principio no queríamos decírselos, pero ustedes merecen saber. Sí. Merecen saber.

Escuchó un jadeo y abrió los ojos. Todos sus alumnos la miraban, decididamente asustados, pero ninguno se veía tan aterrado como Clyde. Agnes miró a los ojos al pobre chico, quien rápidamente entendió lo que estaba sucediendo. Tratar de transmitirle seguridad o tranquilidad no tenía sentido. Solamente lo miró con tristeza. Y Clyde entendió. Agnes vio cómo metía su mano por debajo de los lentes y comenzaba a frotarse los ojos, antes de recostarse cabizbajo sobre la mesa, con su rostro oculto entre sus brazos.

—Como habrán notado… Uno de sus compañeros no ha venido a clases en toda la semana.

Todos inmediatamente voltearon hacia el lugar donde Lincoln solía sentarse.

—Así es. Lincoln… Él… Él está enfermo. Y… Y p-por eso.. Él n-no…

Agnes no pudo sostenerse. Comenzó a llorar sobre su escritorio. Su llanto pronto se mezcló con el de Clyde, y el resto de los alumnos comenzaron a atar cabos en sus mentes.

— ¿Lincoln? —Dijo Rusty, preocupado.

— ¿Qué…? ¿Está... enfermo? —Preguntó Whitney, con un hilo de voz.

—Lo vimos el miércoles —dijo Liam, negando con la cabeza—. Estuvo aquí afuera. Se fue con Ronnie Anne.

—Se veía bien —agregó Zach.

— ¿Y por qué no vino a clases?

Ante la pregunta de Cookie, todos voltearon a ver a la única persona que tendría las respuestas.

— ¿Clyde? —Preguntó Molly— ¿Lincoln está bien?

Él siguió llorando en silencio, sin mirarlos. Sin responder.

Eran niños de once años, pero no eran tontos. Ver llorar al mejor amigo de Lincoln y a la profesora fue suficiente. Todos acusaron el golpe, algunos más rápido que otros. Muchos se quedaron callados, tratando de convencerse de que estaban entendiendo mal. Otros comenzaron a hacer preguntas que ni Clyde ni la señorita Johnson estaban en condiciones de responder. Algunos comenzaron a llorar también. Eventualmente la profesora pudo controlarse y explicarles todo lo que ella sabía. No hicieron ninguna tarea aquel día.

Fue la peor clase de sus vidas.

* * *

Lincoln tachó un nuevo día en el calendario luego de volver a su habitación tras ducharse. Contando el del lunes, sólo quedaban seis casilleros blancos. El resto eran todos rojos, los que no podía dar por sentados. En verdad, no podía dar ninguno por sentado. Los doctores solo le habían dado una estimación, podría morir en cualquier momento. Y sin embargo…

Se observó en el espejo. Apenas un par de días atrás recordaba haberse levantado y ver en su reflejo el rostro de un chico estresado, cansado, un rostro que había envejecido añares en tan sólo unos días. Recordaba despertarse varias veces durante la noche, sufriendo de pesadillas y terrores nocturnos. Aquellos primeros días luego de haber recibido su diagnóstico habían sido terribles. Todo había comenzado a cambiar, notó, la madrugada del viernes.

Se había despertado de una nueva pesadilla y había bajado a la sala, encontrándose con Luan. Habían tenido un momento de unión muy profundo, y luego habían dormido abrazados el uno con el otro. Lincoln no había vuelto a despertarse esa noche, durmió como un bebé. Lo mismo la noche siguiente, cuando fue Lynn quien lo acompañó, esta vez en su habitación. Se habían despertado con la discusión entre Luna y Lori, y Lincoln se había quedado sumamente nervioso, pero los brazos de su hermana lo habían calmado y lo habían ayudado a volver a tener otra pacífica noche de sueño. Exactamente lo mismo había sucedido al día siguiente, esta vez durmiendo con Luna en la tienda que habían armado.

Había tenido cuatro noches imposibles y tres noches de pacífico descanso. Era claro para él que era por sus hermanas. Sus presencias lo ayudaban a dormir. Era una forma de sentirse protegido, amado, en compañía. Por eso, la noche anterior, se había acostado asustado. Lucy no había tomado la iniciativa de dormir con él, sino que había vuelto a su habitación y había permanecido allí con Lynn. Ni siquiera bajaron a cenar. Se las habían arreglado para que no se escuchara nada a través de las finas paredes, pero Lincoln no necesitaba oírlas para saber que sus dos hermanas debían estar llorando juntas, permitiéndose a sí mismas entregarse al dolor.

Había tardado muchísimo tiempo en dormirse. En su mente tenía la idea de ir a la habitación de Lori y perdirle dormir con ella. Lori no se burlaría de él. Seguramente lo habría hecho sin dudar. Lincoln, sin embargo, no quería molestarla con algo tan… ¿infantil? ¿Podía considerarse la necesidad de estar dormir con una de sus hermanas como debilidad teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias? Fuera o no infantil, Lincoln no se atrevía a molestarla. Le daba vergüenza pedirlo. Pero la posibilidad estaba, y el hecho de pensar en que quizás había una manera de dormir más fácil lo mantuvo despierto, con su mente ocupada en un eterno debate entre ir a despertar a Lori o no.

Finalmente el cansancio lo había vencido, y Lincoln tuvo que conformarse con abrazar a Bun-Bun hasta dormirse. Y extrañamente, había vuelto a dormir como si todo estuviera bien. Se había despertado con energías. Incluso antes de darse una ducha sentía que estaba preparado para afrontar el día. Le pareció sumamente extraño, considerando los antecedentes. Mucho más teniendo en cuenta el gran desgaste emocional que había significado decirle la verdad a Lucy. Debería estar exhausto, y sin embargo, se sentía como nuevo.

Tenía una teoría al respecto.

Se vistió y salió de su habitación. El resto de sus hermanas estaban preparándose dentro de sus habitaciones o ya habían bajado a desayunar. Golpeó en la primera puerta a su izquierda.

—Lisa, ¿estás despierta? —Preguntó.

Inmediatamente comenzó a oír muchos ruidos. Cajas moviéndose, elementos metálicos chocando contra otras superficies. Parecía como si alguien estuviera preparando una mudanza en cinco minutos.

— ¿Lisa? —Volvió a preguntar, esta vez tratando de abrir la puerta.

Estaba completamente cerrada. No se movía ni siquiera un milímetro. Lincoln maldijo internamente las medidas de seguridad que su hermana tomaba. No era común que se encerrara de esa forma.

—Lisa, abre la puerta ahora —dijo, golpeando insistentemente con su puño.

— _¡Un segundo!_

Escucharla al menos le trajo cierta tranquilidad. Comenzó a mover su pie impacientemente, esperando con brazos cruzados frente a la puerta. Menos de un minuto más tarde, Lincoln oyó un nuevo sonido, esta vez mucho más digital, y la puerta se abrió.

—Te levantaste temprano —dijo Lisa simplemente, mirándolo de arriba a abajo durante varios segundos, antes de voltear y volver hacia su computadora—. Ya tengo preparada la dosis de esta mañana.

—Sí. Hablando de eso, ¿puede ser que…?

— ¡I con! ¡Uhg!

Lincoln rápidamente volteó hacia la cuna de Lily. Su hermanita bebé estaba de pie, apoyada contra el borde de su cuna, y lo miraba suplicante. Se la veía incómoda, con su cara casi en una mueca de dolor, y no paraba de balancearse sobre sus rodillas. Comenzó a llamarlo y a hacer ruidos como si tuviera una molestia. Lincoln rápidamente se acercó a ella.

— ¿Qué tienes, Lily? ¿Te duele…?

Incluso antes de alzarla Lincoln ya había identificado el problema. Volteó furioso a ver a su otra hermana menor.

— ¡Lisa! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que cambiaste el pañal de Lily? —Preguntó, mientras comenzaba a despejar un escritorio para poder cambiar a Lily allí.

— ¿Disculpa? —Dijo ella, desinteresadamente.

— ¡Se supone que tú tienes que cuidarla hasta que mamá o Lori se levantan! —Le recriminó, mientras se apresuraba a cambiarle el pañal a su hermanita bebé— Pareciera que no se lo cambiaste desde después de la cena.

—Ahora que lo dices, quizás eso sea cierto.

Lincoln terminó de cambiar a su hermanita, y aprovechó también para vestirla, con sus pequeños pantalones azules y su remera lila. Sabía que pronto ella se cansaría de la ropa y continuaría caminando por la casa tan sólo en pañales, pero al menos había que intentarlo. Una vez terminado, la alzó en sus brazos y comenzó a mecerla suavemente. La risa de la niña inundó la habitación.

—Lisa, no puedo creer que la dejaras así toda la noche.

—Fallo en comprender por qué tanto alboroto.

—Es. Tu. Hermana. Tu hermana _bebé_ —le dijo, ya decididamente molesto—. No puedes dejarla de lado.

—No la dejé de lado, Lincoln. Estaba ocupada haciendo otras cosas.

— ¡Eso no es una excusa! ¡No hay nada que pueda estar por encima de cuidar de tu hermana!

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió ella, finalmente volteando a verlo.

La seriedad de su tono de voz bastó para que Lily dejara de balbucear, y mirara también a Lisa, sintiendo que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Qué crees que será más importante para ella? —Preguntó Lisa— ¿Una noche con un pañal sucio o crecer sin su hermano mayor?

Lincoln inhaló profundamente, mientras sentía un pequeño vacío en su estómago.

—El pañal sucio no le causó ningún dolor, no le causó ninguna complicación, no le hizo nada que pudiera ser considerado nocivo. Así que, ¿me arrepiento de no haberle cambiado un pañal sucio? No, Lincoln. Para nada. Es prudente informarte que seguramente no le cambie otro esta noche tampoco. Porque yo tengo mis prioridades claras.

Lincoln observó a su hermana. Lisa lo miraba intensamente, con seriedad pero también con cierta tensión en sus facciones. Como si estuviera esforzándose por mantener un rostro neutral. No le causaba ninguna gracia que Lisa se olvidara de atender a Lily, la bebé de la familia. Que se metiera tanto en su investigación que no prestara atención a su hermanita menor. Pero… Lincoln no podía enojarse con ella. Era una niña genio de cuatro años tratando de salvar a su hermano. En todo caso, todo esto sólo le causaba más preocupación.

Lincoln se arrodilló frente a su hermana.

—Lisa… No tienes que hacer esto —le dijo, sumamente preocupado—. No deberías sentir que es tu responsabilidad el…

—Detente —lo interrumpió, sorprendiéndolo.

—Lisa, te lo dije la otra vez, no…

— ¡Basta!

Lisa pisó fuerte con su pie derecho, y llevó sus manos por debajo de sus gafas, frotando sus ojos nerviosamente.

—No hagas eso —le pidió, bajando sus brazos y desviando la mirada—. No ahora. Necesito trabajar. No puedo permitirme… Sólo toma tu dosis y ve a desayunar. Déjame hacer esto.

Apretaba sus puños con tanta fuerza que parecían estar temblando, y tenía los ojos cerrados con la cabeza mirando hacia su derecha, rehusándose a verlo. Lily dejó escapar un balbuceo preocupado, mientras que Lincoln sencillamente se había quedado sin palabras.

—Por favor —agregó ella después de unos momentos.

—Lisa…

Lincoln estiró uno de sus brazos para abrazar a su hermana, pero Lisa lo detuvo tomándolo por el antebrazo.

—No… Sólo… Déjame hacer esto. Toma tu dosis y vete. Por favor. Haz… Hazlo por mí.

Quería discutir. Quería convencerla de que lo que estaba haciendo no era sano. Que no debía llevar aquella pesada carga sobre sus hombros. Que él podía hacerlo por ella, que con gusto lo haría. Pero ya se lo había dicho antes, y eso no la había detenido. Y además, su estoica hermana estaba a punto de quebrarse. Era obvio, no podía esconderlo.

Suspiró, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la mesa donde un pequeño vaso lleno de un líquido azul lo esperaba. Dirigió una rápida mirada a Lisa sólo para que le confirmara que esa era su antídoto y no algún químico que le haría crecer una segunda cabeza o lo transformara en un conejo. Lisa apenas si asintió, y Lincoln lo bebió de un trago. Ya se había acostumbrado al sabor. Lily trató de quitarle el tubo, pero Lincoln lo guardó rápidamente.

Sabiendo que Lisa no iba a decirle nada más, decidió dejar sus preguntas acerca de los efectos secundarios del antídoto para la noche. Caminó hasta colocarse bajo el umbral de la puerta. Antes de cerrarla, sin embargo, dirigió una última mirada a Lisa. Su hermanita estaba de nuevo frente a su computadora, usando un extraño periférico para revisar un modelo en tres dimensiones demasiado complejo como para que Lincoln lo entendiera.

—Lisa —la llamó.

Su hermana continuó trabajando.

—Sólo cuídate, ¿está bien? —Dijo resignada y tristemente, antes de cerrar la puerta. Quedó apoyado contra la pared del pasillo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

Lily llevó una mano al rostro de Lincoln, acariciándolo suavemente.

— ¿Boo boo? —Preguntó, mirándolo curiosa y con algo de preocupación.

Lincoln sonrió ampliamente.

—Algo así, Lily —le dijo, abrazándola y disfrutando el contacto con su más pequeña hermana.

Ella rió, y su suave y aguda risa fue para Lincoln como un bálsamo curativo. Y luego, para su sorpresa, Lily le plantó un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Se separó un poco para mirarla.

—Boo boo —dijo ella simplemente, volviendo a estirar sus brazos para abrazarlo.

Ella quizás no supiera cómo hablar, pero tenía su forma de hacerse entender. Y Lincoln supo que ella lo veía triste, lastimado, y trataba de animarlo. Así como le besaba los golpes para hacerlo sentir mejor, ahora estaba tratando de devolverle la sonrisa al rostro.

Dos puertas se abrieron en el pasillo, y pronto tanto Lucy como Luna salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones. Las dos estaban mirando hacia el suelo, pero de inmediato notaron la presencia de Lincoln. Lucy quedó paralizada en su lugar, mientras que Luna se apresuró en acercarse a él.

—Hermano, ¿cómo estás? —Le preguntó, abrazándolo— ¿Todo en orden? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Necesitas que…?

—Estoy bien, Luna —le respondió con una sonrisa, separándose lentamente de ella—. Estoy bien.

—Sí, lo siento, es que… No lo sé…

—No te preocupes, está bien.

Ella le acarició el cabello, despeinándolo despreocupadamente, aunque a él no le interesó. De hecho cerró los ojos e inclinó un poco la cabeza para poder disfrutar un poco mejor de las caricias de su hermana. Luna rió al ver aquello.

—Pareces el conejo de Luan, Gary, cuando le acariciamos detrás de las orejas —dijo entre risas, juguetonamente—. Te pones feliz como él, ¿no?

—Me pone feliz estar contigo —la respuesta le salió del corazón, ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo. Abrió los ojos tras decirlo, para ver su reacción. ¿No habría sonado muy infantil? Sin embargo, Luna lo miró con una gran sonrisa. Se veía conmovida.

—Lincoln… Eres tan tierno.

Su sonrisa pronto comenzó a temblar, sin embargo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. La sonrisa de Lincoln también vaciló, y dio un paso hacia adelante para abrazarla otra vez. Lily comenzó a aplaudir y balbucear alegremente. Le encantaban los abrazos en grupo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Luna, usando el dorso de su mano para secarse las lágrimas antes de que cayeran y su llanto iniciara—. Mejor ve a desayunar. No quiero que Lola y Lana me vean así.

—No te preocupes por eso —Dijo Lincoln, abrazándola aún más fuerte—. Hoy… Hoy les diré.

Mientras el chico, la bebé y la rockera compartían un abrazo, una cuarta figura se acercó silenciosamente, metiéndose a la fuerza entre los brazos de los dos mayores. Lincoln y Luna se separaron un poco y miraron a Lucy. Ella no dijo nada, para variar. Simplemente los abrazó a ambos, ligeramente más inclinada hacia Lincoln. Los dos mayores intercambiaron una rápida mirada y luego también la abrazaron. Lincoln disfrutó la muestra de cariño. Se sintió rodeado de amor, y aunque pudo detectar una gran cuota de tristeza y desazón en aquel abrazo, la principal sensación fue la de felicidad. Se habría dejado llevar por aquellas placenteras emociones durante mucho tiempo, pero tenía una misión sumamente importante para aquella mañana, y por más dolorosa que estuviera destinada a ser, Lincoln quería hacerla. Necesitaba quitarse ese peso de sus hombros.

—Vamos a desayunar, ¿si? —Dijo Lincoln tras unos minutos, sabiendo que no podían seguir retrasando el bajar a desayunar.

Sus hermanas asintieron y se separaron de él, aunque no mucho. Bajaron lentamente las escaleras, con Luna rodeando los hombros de Lincoln con un brazo y Lucy tomándolo de la mano, caminando tan cerca a él que sus hombros se rozaban. Lily seguía balbuceando.

Cuando bajaron, toda la familia estaba ya desayunando. Sus hermanas mayores y sus padres estaban, como siempre, en la mesa del comedor. Rápidamente saludaron a Lincoln —parecieron olvidarse de las otras hermanas, pero ellas no se sintieron ofendidas— y se acercaron para ver cómo estaba.

—Estoy bien —les aseguró, separándose del abrazo en el que Luan lo había encerrado.

—Hijo —lo llamó el señor Loud—, ¿estás listo?

Su madre y el resto de sus hermanas lo miraron con preocupación. Lincoln sabía a qué se refería su padre, lo habían hablado el día anterior en el Lago de Plata, y se lo había recordado durante la cena. Lori había sido puesta al tanto también de lo que iba a pasar. La hermana mayor miraba a Lincoln con una mirada indescifrable. Lincoln tuvo problemas para interpretarla. ¿Esa mueca era por preocupación o por tristeza? ¿Esos ojos intensos brillaban para mostrarle apoyo o estaban tratando de decirle que no era necesario que lo hiciera solo, que ella podría hacerlo por ella?

Lincoln sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Lo sabía. Después de lo de Lucy, lo había aceptado. Y sin embargo…

— ¿Estás listo? —Volvió a preguntar su padre.

Se tomó un segundo para pensar su respuesta, y en ese momento sintió cómo Lucy le apretaba la mano. La miró y, tras una breve pausa, suspiró.

—No.

Escuchó a toda su familia soltando el aire de sus pulmones, y los vio adoptando una expresión de tristeza.

Apretó con más fuerza la mano de Lucy.

—Nunca lo estaré. Pero tengo que hacerlo de todas formas.

—Entiendo. ¡Chicas! —Dijo su padre, levantando el tono de voz para que lo escucharan desde la cocina— Vengan aquí un segundo.

Algunos segundos más tarde, las gemelas entraron al comedor. Caminaban separadas por un metro, y no se veían muy contentas. Su aparente enfado se transformó en confusión al ver a toda la familia allí reunida. Lana dejó de mover el dedo que hurgaba en su nariz y levantó una ceja, mientras que la mirada de Lola se dirigió directamente hacia el punto donde la mano de Lucy se unía con la de Lincoln. Cuando levantó la vista hacia los ojos de su hermano, lo miró como si acabara de romper una de sus tiaras favoritas.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —Preguntó Lana.

— ¿Por qué ni Lincoln ni Lucy fueron a desayunar con nosotros? —Preguntó también Lola, desconfiada.

—Sólo se levantaron tarde, cariño —respondió Rita.

— ¿Y por qué no nos invitaron a la reunión familiar?

—No es una reunión familiar, Lola —dijo Luan.

—Sí lo es —dijo el señor Loud.

—Sí lo es —se corrigió la comediante inmediatamente.

—Chicas… Hoy no irán a la escuela.

No sólo las gemelas jadearon. Con excepción de Lori y Leni, ninguna de las otras chicas sabía de la decisión tomada por sus padres.

— ¿No hay escuela? —Preguntaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, claramente emocionadas, antes de dejar escapar un muy agudo chillido.

— ¡Voy a poder ir al centro comercial a comprar un nuevo vestido!

— ¡Voy a poder revisar los cestos antes de que pase el camión de basura!

Las gemelas comenzaron a decir en voz alta las maravillosas cosas que podrían aprovechar a hacer en un día sin escuela, dejando volar su imaginación sin límites, llegando a considerar posibilidades como viajes en avión a lugares exóticos. Tan inmersas estaban en sus fantasías que no prestaron atención a lo que sus hermanas mayores decían.

— ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó Luna— ¿Sin… sin escuela por hoy?

—No tendrán que ir hasta… —Rita aclaró su garganta y se esforzó porque su mirada no se desviara hacia Lincoln— Volverán cuando ustedes quieran. Cuando estén listas para volver.

Sintiendo que todo estaba a punto de volverse demasiado emocional en el comedor de la casa, Lincoln suavemente se separó de Lucy —quien no tenía realmente intenciones de dejarlo ir—, le pasó Lily a su madre y miró a toda su familia, con excepción de las gemelas, detrás suyo, y Lisa, quien continuaba encerrada en su habitación.

—Vamos a tener tiempo. Tendré tiempo con todos —les aseguró, paseando la mirada por cada una de sus hermanas y sus padres—. Pero primero tengo que darles tiempo a ellas.

Nadie dijo nada. Nadie asintió. Sólo se le quedaron mirando. Lincoln suspiró, preparándose. Llevó una mano a su estómago, pero pese a recién haberse levantado, no tenía nada de apetito. Los nervios no lo dejarían comer. Podía saltearse un desayuno. Decidió enterrar todas sus preocupaciones. Necesitaba mostrarse contento. Feliz. Al menos por ahora.

— ¿Chicas? —Llamó, acercándose a las gemelas con la mejor sonrisa que era capaz de mostrar.

Las dos rubias dejaron de divagar y lo miraron. Lana estaba sonriendo, pero Lola pareció mirarlo un poco ofendida.

— ¿Quieren ir al parque? —Preguntó.

—Uh, no gracias —dijo Lola, despectivamente—. Preferiría ir al centro comercial.

—Lo siento, Lincoln. Puedo ir al parque cuando quiera, sería mejor aprovechar que hoy no tengo escuela y hacer algo que no puedo hacer todos los días —se excusó Lana.

Habiendo terminado sus desayunos, las dos comenzaron a caminar, pasando a su lado. Sin embargo, Lincoln extendió sus brazos para no dejarlas pasar.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Lola.

Lincoln se arrodilló para estar a la altura de sus hermanitas menores. Tenía la mirada hacia el frente, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Lana.

— ¿Y qué tal si les compro helado, eh? —Les ofreció, sonriendo de repente.

Las dos intercambiaron una mirada, antes de sonreír traviesamente.

—Trato —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Finalmente, la sonrisa falsa de Lincoln se transformó en una verdadera, extendiéndose también a sus ojos. Podía sacrificar un poco de dinero de su billetera. No es como que lo necesitara, realmente.

—De acuerdo, vamos —les dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Hijo, ¿no quieres que…?

—No, gracias, papá —se apresuró a decir Lincoln—. No quisiera que llegases tarde a tu trabajo.

Lynn Sr asintió en silencio. Lincoln salió de la casa, escoltado a cada lado por una de sus hermanas menores. Comenzó a caminar por la acera, y cuando se alejaron lo suficiente como para que nadie de su familia pudiera verlos, Lola rápidamente tomó la mano izquierda de Lincoln. Él se sorprendió por el brusco y repentino movimiento, y miró a su hermanita menor.

Ella ya no se veía tan feliz como hasta hace unos momentos atrás, cuando les había prometido helado. Ahora miraba hacia delante, tratando de pretender que no era la gran cosa para ella, pero Lincoln notó la mandíbula apretada y las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas. Cuando él se le quedó viendo, Lola finalmente lo miró por el rabillo de los ojos.

— ¿Algún problema, Lincoln? —Preguntó, sin mirarlo directamente.

Lincoln dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—No. Ninguno.

Estiró su otra mano para también tomar a Lana. La pequeña mecánica no se esperaba eso, pero tras una sonrisa amigable de Lincoln, se dejó llevar.

No hablaron mucho durante el camino, pero sus sonrisas permanecieron siempre encendidas.

* * *

— ¡Más fuerte, Lola! —La alentó Lana entre risas, mientras alcanzaba cada vez mayores alturas.

— ¡Mis brazos se están cansando, salta ya! —Se quejó la chica en el vestido rosado, mientras empujaba una vez más el columpio.

— ¡Bien! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡WIIIIIIII!

Lana saltó en el punto más alto, cayendo de pie sobre la arena. Trastabilló un poco, pero logró detenerse justo antes de caer de cara sobre el charco de lodo. Cuando finalmente logró encontrar estabilidad, levantó sus brazos en el aire y dejó escapar un gran grito de felicidad.

— ¡Bien hecho, Lana! —Aplaudió Lincoln desde un banco, sonriendo— ¡Te doy un diez!

— ¡Mi turno, mi turno! —Dijo Lola, estando ya sentada en el columpio.

Lana corrió para comenzar a empujarla, y Lincoln sonrió, mientras retomaba la degustación de su helado. Tras llegar al parque, él y sus hermanas habían disfrutado de jugar en los toboganes y perseguirse mutuamente. Pero en cuanto el puesto de comidas del parque abrió sus puertas, las niñas habían reclamado sus helados, incluso si hacía menos de una hora que habían acabado de desayunar. Lincoln no tuvo más opción que comprar tres helados, y los tres se sentaron a comer. Él estaba más preocupado por hablar con ellas, sin embargo, y por eso aún estaba sentado, tratando de terminarlo mientras ellas ya habían ido a jugar.

Les hizo muchas preguntas. Le preguntó a Lola por sus concursos de belleza. Después del helado pareció dejar de estar celosa por haberlo visto tomando a Lucy de la mano, y estuvo más que dispuesta a hablar de su tema favorito de discusión: ella misma. Se tomó su tiempo para hablar de todos los chismes que había recolectado detrás del telón últimamente. También respondió con entusiasmo sobre las mejores técnicas de belleza. Luego fue el turno de Lana, quien no podía creer que Lincoln le preguntase por todas y cada una de sus mascotas.

Él ahora estaba sentado, simplemente disfrutando el verlas jugar. Se veían tan felices e inocentes. Justo lo que él quería. Lo había pensado todo muy bien, quería llevarlas a un lugar donde pudieran pasarla bien, donde podrían divertirse. Quería tener una última imagen de ellas sonriendo antes de darles la noticia. Quería disfrutar un momento de inocente y sincera felicidad antes de que todo cambiara para ellas.

Su teléfono vibró dentro de su pantalón, y él decidió revisarlo creyendo que quizás sería alguna de sus hermanas preguntando cómo estaban. Alejó el helado de su boca cuando vio que el mensaje era de Liam.

" _Lincoln, acabo de enterarme, lo siento mu_ _cho..._ "

Se quedó mirando su teléfono. La escuela sabía de su condición desde el viernes. Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que todos sus compañeros se enteraran. En seguida le llegó otro mensaje, esta vez de Mollie.

" _OMG Lincoln, no puedo creerlo :'( No sabía nada, creí que tendrías la gripe :'(_ "

Curioso, pensó Lincoln. No recordaba que Mollie alguna vez le hablara en clase a menos que fuera necesario.

Una catarata de mensajes inundó su teléfono celular, sin darle tiempo a leerlos todos, mucho menos responder. Simplemente vio cómo los chats comenzaban a superponerse, con cada uno de sus compañeros de clases escribiéndole, y pronto también de otros chicos que conocía de la escuela. Incluso recibió un mensaje de Cristina jurándole que ella no había dicho nada. A este paso, supuso, toda la escuela sabría pronto del niño de quinto grado que estaba a punto de morir.

¿Sería eso lo único que recordarían de él? ¿Lo recordarían, de hecho?

Recibió también un mensaje de Ronnie Anne, confirmándole que los profesores habían dado la noticia a los alumnos. Pensó en Ronnie Anne. No le había hablado desde el sábado, cuando había dejado a ella y a Clyde plantados para poder ir a la casa de Tabby y tratar de solucionar las cosas con Luna. Debería haberla llamado al menos el domingo, pero con el viaje al lago y todo lo que sucedió con Lucy se había olvidado. Decidió que la llamaría esa noche. Para hablar, al menos. Quizás para arreglar cuándo podrían verse.

Los mensajes de sus compañeros le recordaron por qué estaba allí. Para qué había llevado a sus hermanas menores al parque. Levantó la vista, justo a tiempo para ser testigo del desastre.

— ¡Lana, más despacio! —Se quejó Lola, agarrando con fuerza las cadenas del columpio, sus ojos llenos de terror.

— ¿Bromeas? ¡Estás yendo incluso más alto que yo! ¡Salta! —La alentó Lana, empujándola cada vez más fuerte.

— ¡Voy muy rápido! ¡No voy a poder!

— ¡Sólo inténtalo!

— ¡Quiero bajarme!

— ¡SALTA!

Lola cerró los ojos y se soltó en el punto más alto del columpio. Voló casi lo mismo que Lana. Su caída fue también muy similar, trastabillando. Pero a diferencia de Lana, Lola llevaba puesto un vestido que se enredó en sus pies y la hizo caer de lleno en el lodo.

Lincoln dejó caer lo que quedaba de su helado y se acercó corriendo a su hermana menor.

— ¡Lola! ¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó, levantándola del lodo y ayudándola a sentarse. Su hermanita parecía estar en estado de shock. Miraba su vestido, lleno de manchas de lodo. Además, al haberlo pisado y luego haberse caído hacia delante había sobre-exigido la delicada tela, la cual se desgarró a la altura de sus rodillas, dejando al descubierto parte de sus piernas.

—Mi… Mi vestido —dijo, tocando con sus manos la parte donde se había roto su prenda.

—Lola… Descuida, iremos a casa a cambiarte, ¿si? —Le aseguró Lincoln, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermanita.

Ella lo miró, sus ojos preparándose para llorar.

— ¿Estás bien? Esa fue una fea caída —dijo Lana, acercándose lentamente a su gemela.

Lola giró su cabeza para verla, dirigiéndole la mirada más aterradora que Lincoln jamás había visto. Ni Ace Savvy podría haberse resistido ante aquella furia.

— ¡Esto es tu culpa! —Gritó, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a Lana — ¡Te dije que estabas empujando muy fuerte!

— ¿Qué? ¡Pero si caíste bien! ¡Saltaste igual que yo! —Se quejó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¡Me empujaste muy fuerte! ¡Te dije que no quería hacerlo y tú me forzaste! ¡Y ahora… Y ahora mi vestido favorito está arruinado!

Lola había comenzado a llorar suavemente, y Lincoln vio que Lana se veía claramente afligida y algo culpable por lo que había sucedido..

—Pues… ¡Pues no deberías traer un vestido para jugar al parque! —Dijo, sin embargo.

— ¡Oh, claro, porque todas deberíamos vernos como vagabundos sucios todo el tiempo!

— ¡Lola! —Se quejó Lincoln, tratando de intervenir tras ver el rostro de Lana, herida por las palabras de su gemela. La pequeña amante de los animales cambió inmediatamente su actitud.

— ¡Pues deberías hacerlo alguna vez! ¡Quizás si te bajaras de tu carroza imaginaria y dejaras de actuar como si fueras mejor que todos, entonces otras niñas sí querrían ser tus amigas!

— ¡Lana! —Dijo Lincoln nuevamente, dirigiéndole una fea mirada a su hermana.

— ¡Pues si tengo que ser tan desagradable como tú para tener amigos, entonces prefiero no tener ninguno!

— ¡De todas formas nadie querría ser tu amigo! ¡Eres insoportable!

— ¡Y tú eres una insensible!

— ¡Odio cuando te pones así!

— ¡Y yo cuando te comportas como una salvaje! —Gritó Lola, secándose las lágrimas de sus mejillas— A veces… ¡A veces desearía no tener una gemela!

Fue como si una bomba hubiera explotado. Lincoln nunca había estado cerca de una, pero había visto películas donde pasaba. Todo se veía en cámara lenta, todos estaban paralizados. Incluso se podía escuchar ese pitido en los oídos, un ruido constante y molesto, que en este caso era básicamente todo el ruido del parque. Las risas de los niños, la brisa golpeando sus rostros, los autos circulando por la calle. Ruidos que de repente sólo eran una pequeña molestia, un fondo que parecía estar ahí solamente para que ellos supieran que el tiempo no se había detenido. Lincoln tenía la boca abierta por la sorpresa, y los músculos de sus cejas le dolían por lo mucho que las tenía levantadas. Lola miraba a Lana como miraría a un chico que fuera a una cita con sandalias y medias.

El rostro de Lana, sin embargo, era suficiente como para romper el corazón de Lincoln. Miraba casi sin entender, quizás creyendo que no había escuchado bien. Pero con el lento transcurso de los segundos, pareció entender que sus oídos funcionaban a la perfección. Su primera reacción fue comenzar a llorar silenciosamente, con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro como dos pequeños arroyos. Sus brazos y piernas temblando ligeramente, esforzándose al máximo para sostenerse en pie.

Su segunda reacción fue lanzarse sobre Lola y tirarla al suelo.

Lincoln había presenciado incontables peleas entre sus hermanas, sobre todo entre las dos gemelas. Pasaban la mitad del día haciendo todo juntas, como si no hubiera nadie en el mundo que pudiera separarlas, y la otra mitad la pasaban peleando por las cosas más insulsas. Lincoln jamás las había visto así, sin embargo. Se golpeaban no para quitarse a la otra de encima, sino buscando lastimar. No se guardaban ningún golpe. Atacaban y atacaban, sin importarles nada.

Lincoln miró hacia los costados. La gente del parque estaba mirándolos. Muchas madres tomaban a sus hijos de las manos y se los llevaban, no queriendo exponerlos a tal nivel de violencia. Sus diez hermanas atendían al llamado "protocolo de pelea de hermanas", donde intervenían lo menos posible en los conflictos entre ellas, dejando que las afectadas lo solucionaran por sí mismas. Él no lo entendía, pero al parecer ellas creían verdaderamente que funcionaba.

Lincoln tenía su propio protocolo.

— ¡Basta!

Sabiendo que se estaba exponiendo a recibir golpes y heridas de todo tipo, Lincoln se internó en el torbellino que eran sus dos hermanas menores peleando. Haciendo uso de una fuerza que normalmente era impropia en él, logró separarlas. Colocó una mano sobre la frente de cada una, evitando que avanzaran para seguir golpeándose entre ellas.

— ¡Deténganse! —Les gritó, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por detenerlas.

— ¡Te odio!

— ¡Te odio!

— ¡YA BASTA!

El grito de Lincoln terminó de ahuyentar a toda la gente del parque, pero sobre todo hizo callar de inmediato a sus hermanas. Las dos se quedaron paralizadas de terror, mirándolo como si temieran que las lastimara. Sus caras asustadas no lo calmaron ni mucho menos. Las tomó por las muñecas, con un poco más de la fuerza necesaria, y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hacia algún lugar donde nadie los molestara. Se alejó del camino principal, buscando algún árbol bajo el cual poder mantener una conversación tranquila.

—Sólo quería poder pasar un tiempo a solas con ustedes dos —comenzó a murmurar entre dientes, mientras continuaba arrastrándolas detrás de sí—. Quería verlas divirtiéndose, riendo, disfrutando. Y ni siquiera pueden darme eso.

—Lincoln… ¿Qué haces? —Preguntó Lola, preocupada.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Quiso saber Lana.

—A donde no molestemos a nadie. Porque por si no se dieron cuenta, le arruinaron el día a mucha gente con su pequeño espectáculo.

Siendo que tenía la mirada al frente, no pudo ver el rostro de sus hermanas, pero el tono de voz de Lana fue suficiente como para darle una buena idea.

—Nosotras… No… Estás exagerando…

Finalmente encontró un buen lugar. Un hermoso roble que daba una agradable sombra. Se detuvo allí y las soltó.

—Siéntense.

Fue consciente de que había sonado como su padre. La postura corporal, el tono de voz, la actitud. Las niñas obedecieron de inmediato, más por una cuestión de miedo que por respeto. Lincoln comenzó a caminar en círculo delante de ellas. Estaba muy enfadado. Quería pensar sus palabras con cuidado, porque si hablaba sin pensar era capaz de decir algo que las lastimara. Y eso estaba lejos de sus intenciones.

—Las amo.

Lo soltó de repente. Simplemente se detuvo, suspiró, y se los dijo, sin mirarlas. Luego sí volteó a verlas. Las dos estaban sentadas, separadas por cincuenta centímetros. Tenían pequeñas marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas, y lo miraban confundido. Estaba enfadado, sí, pero aún tenía corazón, y verlas de esa forma lo ablandó. Se arrodilló frente a ellas y con cuidado y delicadeza comenzó a secarles las lágrimas.

—Ustedes y el resto de las chicas son lo que más amo en el mundo. Estoy dand… Es decir, daría todo por ustedes. Todo. Sé que no fui el hermano perfecto, sé que he sido egoísta y que las he hecho enfadar muchísimas veces. Pero las amo como no se pueden imaginar.

—Nosotras también te amamos —dijeron al mismo tiempo, en voz baja y desviando la mirada.

—Sé que me aman. Sé que me quieren, y sé que aunque hayamos tenido diferencias, siempre buscamos la manera de solucionarlo.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar?

—Que no entiendo cómo puede ser que ustedes busquen excusas para pelearse —les respondió, mirándolas con decepción—. Por cualquier cosa.

Lola se movió incómoda en su lugar.

—No somos las únicas que peleamos…

—No, no lo son. Lynn y Lucy suelen pelear, pero sólo cuando pasa algo que agota sus paciencias más allá de lo razonable. Lori y Leni pelean de vez en cuando, pero en su retorcida lógica femenina sus peleas siempre tienen un sentido. Y cuando cualquiera de ustedes se pelea conmigo, normalmente es porque hice algo para merecerlo. Pero, ¿ustedes? Ustedes pelean por nada. Es como si les gustara pelearse. Ni siquiera intentan arreglarlo. Y me da miedo que a medida que crecen, sus peleas se hacen más duras y más frecuentes. Tienen que… Tienen que aprender a resolver sus problemas, a evitar que sucedan, porque no… ¡Porque no pueden contar con que yo las ayude a amigarse! ¡No voy a estar siempre allí para separarlas!

Lola y Lana se miraron durante un segundo tras las palabras de su hermano, pero en seguida volvieron a mirar a sus regazos. Los dedos de Lola se enredaban en el tajo que se había hecho en su vestido, acariciando con tristeza la parte expuesta de sus piernas.

—Lana —comenzó Lincoln, mirándola seriamente—, no debiste haberla forzado a saltar. Sabes que ella no está tan acostumbrada a juegos bruscos como tú. No puedes forzarla a hacer cosas que no quiere. Y lo que dijiste acerca de que nadie querría ser su amigo fue muy malo. Lola tiene muchas amigas, y mucha gente la quiere. No deberías haberlo dicho.

Lana se quitó su gorra roja y comenzó a apretarla con sus manos, ocultando ligeramente su rostro detrás de ella, avergonzada por lo que había dicho.

—Y Lola —continuó, mirando a la otra chica—, sabes tan bien como yo que ella no quería que te lastimaras, y que lo de tu vestido fue un accidente. Ella sólo quería divertirse contigo, por más brusco que haya sido el juego. Pero nada justifica lo que le dijiste. Ella es tu hermana, tu hermana gemela, y lo que le dijiste fue algo horrible.

Lola no pudo sostenerle la mirada.

— ¿Estás… estás enojado conmigo? —Preguntó con debilidad, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

—No —se apresuró a responder Lincoln—. Quizás un poco decepcionado. Mira, sé que no lo dijiste en serio, que fue una cosa del momento. Pero, Lola, no puedes decir eso. No puedes. La familia… La familia es lo más importante. Más que nada, más que ninguna otra cosa. Ustedes han estado juntas desde antes de nacer, no pueden pelearse así. Están jugando con fuego. Un día una de sus peleas se les irá de las manos y…

Se sentó delante de ellas, de repente un poco más cansado, habiendo perdido su ímpetu inicial.

—Chicas, no pueden dar por sentada a la familia —se lamentó—, al contrario. Somos tantos que a veces no nos damos cuenta, pero tendríamos que agradecer día a día que nos tenemos los unos a los otros.

No tuvo mucho para reaccionar en cuanto sus hermanitas se lanzaron para abrazarlo, apoyando sus cabezas sobre sus hombros.

— ¡Lo sentimos, Lincoln! —Dijeron ambas, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

Él disfrutó el abrazo. Rodeó sus cinturas con sus brazos y las apretó contra él, cerrando los ojos.

Tras separarse, Lincoln se sentó con las rodillas cruzadas en el suelo y ambas niñas sentadas en su regazo. Las dos se pidieron disculpas mutuamente. Admitieron haber exagerado, que las cosas que le habían dicho no eran ciertas, que no lo habían dicho en serio. Sellaron su reconciliación con un abrazo de hermanas. Eso era lo que Lincoln quería ver. Lo que quería recordar.

— ¿Podemos volver a jugar? —Preguntó Lana, mirando a su hermano mayor.

—En realidad… Siéntense. Hay algo que tengo que decirles —les dijo mientras acariciaba suavemente sus espaldas.

Lola y Lana lo miraron, un tanto confundidas. Era difícil para Lincoln tenerlas tan cerca, con esos dos pares de brillantes e inocentes ojos mirándolo con interés. Perdido en su propio rostro, reflejado en las pupilas de sus hermanas, se preguntó cómo es que la gente lo hacía. Seguramente había muchas personas en el mundo como él, que debían despedirse de sus seres queridos. Se preguntó dónde encontraban la fuerza necesaria, cómo podían hacerlo sin quebrarse.

Y en seguida recordó todo lo que había tratado de explicarle a Luna. A veces había que dejar que doliera.

Le costaba comenzar, sin embargo. Era obvio que por más que supiera qué decirles, por más que entendiera que era necesario, simplemente no lograba reunir el valor necesario para hacerlo.

— ¿Vas a contarnos por qué todos están tristes? —Preguntó Lola, con un hilo de voz.

Lincoln no se esperaba eso. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro.

— ¿Se dieron cuenta?

—No sabemos qué es —aclaró Lana, también hablando en voz baja—, pero hace días que todos actúan extraño.

—Sí, ya nadie nos dice nada cuando hacemos ruido, o cuando nos peleamos. Excepto tú.

—Y se están metiendo en muchos problemas. Lynn…

—Luna…

—Lucy…

—Lisa no sale de su habitación…

—Luan ya no nos prepara historias con marionetas durante la tarde…

—Ayer le pedí a Leni su maquillaje y me lo dio sin pelear…

—Y Lori se acerca a vernos todas las noches —dijo Lana finalmente—. Nos desea buenas noches y nos arropa.

—No hace eso desde que teníamos cuatro —agregó Lola.

—Y mamá y papá… —mencionó con tristeza Lana.

—Sí, ellos también están raros. Mamá está todo el día trabajando en su habitación. Ya no me ayuda a peinarme antes de ir a clases de ballet.

—Y papá está cansado, ya no me quiere ayudar a arreglar el motor de Vanzilla.

Lincoln tenía una bola de culpa en su estómago. Creyó que ellas no se darían cuenta. Eran niñas, pero evidentemente no eran ciegas. Por supuesto que habrían notado que algo andaba mal. Que algo andaba muy mal. También le dolió enterarse de aquellos pequeños detalles, como que Luan ya no jugaba con ellas como solía hacerlo, o como que Lori las arropaba. Se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera él captaba por completo el impacto que su pronta muerte estaba teniendo en sus seres queridos.

De la misma forma que ninguno de ellos parecía entender lo mucho que él mismo lo estaba sufriendo.

— ¿Tú sabes qué es lo que está pasando? —Preguntó Lana.

Lincoln volvió a la realidad. No estaba allí para lamentarse por él. Estaba allí porque tenía que decirles la verdad.

—Sí. Lo sé. Pero antes de decírselo… Les quiero pedir perdón.

Ellas se miraron por un segundo, antes de volver a verlo, inclinando ligeramente las cabezas hacia un costado.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Lola.

—Porque es mi culpa que ustedes no sepan nada.

Las dos fruncieron el ceño.

— ¿Tu culpa?

—Les pedí a todos que no les dijeran nada.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, mostrándose ligeramente enfadadas.

— ¿Por qué harías eso?

—Porque no quería decírselos. No quería que se enteraran. Pero tienen que saberlo.

— ¿Qué está pasando?

Él volvió a acariciarles la espalda, tratando de calmarlas un poco.

—Verán, yo… ¿Recuerdan cuando estuve en el hospital? —Les dijo, debiendo aclarar su garganta y haciendo fuerza para no emocionarse antes de tiempo.

—Pues sí, duh, fue la semana pasada —dijo Lola, como si fuera obvio.

Lana no dijo nada. Entrecerró un poco sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente.

—Bueno, pues… Digamos que… Me revisaron, y descubrieron… Descubrieron que…

¿Hacía falta explicarles todo el asunto de los tumores? Si lo hacía, tendría que tomarse un tiempo para aclararles que no había sido culpa de Lynn, que ella de hecho le había salvado la vida. Acababa de aprender que no debía subestimar a sus hermanitas sólo por su edad, pero aún así, ¿serían capaces de entender los detalles de su enfermedad?

Bueno, eso podrían preguntarlo cuando fueran más grandes. Cuando estuvieran listas. Cuando quisieran saber.

—Descubrieron que estoy enfermo. Mi corazón está enfermo.

El efecto fue inmediato. Arquearon sus cejas, sus labios se separaron lentamente. Las vio parpadear un par de veces, tratando de entender.

— ¿Tu…?

— ¿...corazón?

—Sí. Está, eh… No está sano. Tiene unos problemas, y… Bueno, pronto… más o menos en una semana, no va a poder seguir funcionando —las vio y oyó tragando aire—, y cuando eso pase… voy a… voy a m-morir.

Apenas hubo acabado de decirlo, sintió una molestia en sus ojos, debiendo parpadear muchas veces para poder mantenerse entero. Fue tan terrible y doloroso como había imaginado que sería. Quizás un poco más, porque no reaccionaron como él creyó que harían. Él se imaginó que estallarían en llanto. Que llorarían inconsolablemente, pero él estaría allí para calmarlas. Lloraría con ellas, las acompañaría como había hecho con Lucy el día anterior. Como había hecho con Luna la otra noche. Las abrazaría hasta quedarse dormido como había hecho con Luan. Creyó saber a lo que estaba por enfrentarse.

Pero nada lo habría podido preparar para la reacción de sus hermanas.

—No es gracioso, Lincoln —dijo Lola, hablando lentamente.

—No estoy… No estoy bromeando.

—No digas eso —dijo también Lana, negando suavemente con la cabeza, sus ojos fijos en los de su hermano—. ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

— ¡Si estás tratando de darnos una lección para que dejemos de pelearnos, estás haciendo un terrible trabajo! —Le gritó Lola, comenzando a respirar agitadamente— ¡No sabes cómo hacerlo!

—Chicas… Es la verdad.

— ¡Es mentira, y lo sabes! —Volvió a quejarse Lola, saliendo de su pierna y poniéndose de pie junto a él, mirándolo con verdadero enfado.

—Lola…

— ¡No! ¡Estás bien! —Lo interrumpió— ¡Estás bien y lo vas a seguir estando! ¡No digas esas cosas feas!

—Tú no puedes… No puedes estar enfermo —le dijo Lana, quien todavía seguía sentada sobre el muslo de su hermano; ella no se veía enfadada como Lola, se la veía simplemente confundida —. Te dejaron salir del hospital.

— ¡Exacto! ¡Tiene razón! —Se apresuró a decir Lola, asintiendo enérgicamente— ¡Los doctores no te dejarían ir si tuvieras algo malo! ¡Estás con nosotros, así que estás bien! ¡Deja de mentir!

—No les estoy mintiendo. En serio estoy enfermo. Les prometo que digo la verdad.

Lola cerró sus ojos y sacudió la cabeza violentamente.

—Pero… ¡Pero si estás enfermo tienes que ir con el doctor! ¡Ellos lo arreglarán!

—Me dejaron ir del hospital porque no hay forma de salvarme. No se puede hacer nada.

Lana miraba el rostro de Lincoln. Simplemente lo miraba.

—N-No… Ellos… Ellos arreglan a las personas —seguía diciendo Lola, dando un paso hacia su hermano—. Cuando estás enfermo vas al doctor, ellos te dicen qué está mal y te curan. Ese es su trabajo. ¡Les pagan por curar a las personas!

—A veces no pueden salvar a todos, Lola —explicó Lincoln con pesar—. No pudieron salvarme a mí.

— ¡Pues lo harán! —Le gritó, acercándose lo suficiente como para tomarlo por el cuello de su camisa y comenzar a sacudirlo— ¡Voy a llevarte al hospital y van a curarte! ¡No – puedes – morir!

Él puso una mano sobre las de Lola para evitar que continuara sacudiéndolo, y el contacto pareció frenarla.

—Lo siento, Lola, pero... sí puedo morir.

—No… No, no puedes —se quejó ella, arrugando su pequeña nariz y parpadeando para contener las lágrimas—. No puedes.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque… Porque eres mi hermano —le dijo, mientras la primera lágrima escapaba de sus párpados.

—La gente grande muere —dijo Lana, suavemente, todavía mirando a Lincoln con ojos inocentes; a diferencia de los de Lola, donde las lágrimas reflejaban la luz como si hubiera pequeñas llamas atrapadas allí dentro, danzando, los ojos de Lana parecían haber perdido el brillo, como si alguien les hubiera arrebatado la vida—. Como la abuela de Hannah. Tú… Tú… No eres grande. Eres más chico que Lori. Más chico que papá. N-No… No puedes…

Su boca continuó moviéndose un poco, pero las palabras no podían salir de su garganta. Era como si estuviese teniendo arcadas, tratando de hablar, pero muy débil, muy aterrada como para poder hacerlo. A estas alturas, la fortaleza de Lincoln ya había sido llevada al límite, y su camisa estaba comenzando a mojarse con sus lágrimas. El llanto de Lola también había comenzado, y su máscara de pestañas comenzaba a caer lentamente por sus mejillas, ramificándose en formas irregulares como una gota de tinta que cae en un vaso de agua.

—Por favor, dime que es mentira —le suplicó, jadeando—. Juro que no me enfadaré. No me enfadaré nunca más contigo. No volveré a gritarte. No me quejaré de que leas en ropa interior, pero por favor, dime que no es cierto. Por favor.

Lincoln todavía tenía su mano encima de las de su hermanita. Presionó suavemente, y Lola inmediatamente se arrodilló a su lado, siguiendo el movimiento que su hermano sutilmente le marcaba. Cuando la tuvo allí, Lincoln levantó su mano y acomodó parte del flequillo de Lola. No pudo responderle. No pudo contestarle, pero no hizo falta. Su silencio era elocuente.

—Por favor —repitió Lola, con sus lágrimas llegando ahora a sus labios—. No me hagas esto. No te vayas.

—No puedo hacer nada, Lola —se disculpó Lincoln, tratando de que su voz no temblara.

—No... No... Tienes que mejorar. Tienes... Tienes que curarte. Te haré una fiesta de té —lloró Lola, cerrando sus ojos—. Tú serás el invitado de honor, y tendrás la mejor taza. Y las chicas estarán invitadas, y... y todos nos reiremos... Y podrás comer todas las galletas que quieras.

—Lola...

—Plantamos un árbol —dijo Lana de repente.

Él miró a su otra hermana.

—Es nuestro árbol —continuó—. Va a crecer. Vamos a hacer nuestra casa allí, para que tú leas tus cómics y yo pueda jugar con mis juguetes sin molestar a nadie. Es… es nuestro.

—Por eso te pedí que lo cuides, Lana —le dijo.

Y Lincoln supo que ese fue el momento en el que Lana entendió. Lo vio en sus ojos. Vio cómo sus pupilas se dilataban, y también vio algo quebrándose dentro de ella, un frágil cristal rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Lana jadeó, y llevó una mano a su pecho, como si quisiera controlar su respiración, o como si la hubieran atravesado con una estaca. Durante un minuto, el rostro de Lana adoptó la más acertada y expresión de terror que Lincoln había jamás presenciado. Una referencia que cualquier artista moriría por tener, pero que Lincoln desearía nunca tener que haber visto.

Pasado el shock por haber finalmente comprendido la noticia, la reacción de Lana no se hizo esperar.

—No… No, no, no, no, Lincoln… No puedes morir —le dijo, rápidamente comenzando a llorar—. Tenemos… Tenemos que cuidar el árbol…

—Sé que tú sabrás hacerlo, Lana.

—Me p-prometiste que m-m-me regalarías un vestido cuando ganara el S-Señorita América Jr —le dijo Lola, con su llanto haciendo difícil que se entendiera lo que quería decir—. Me prometiste q-que estarías en mi boda. Tú ibas a ayudarme con el peinado.

—Encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo para…

— ¡NO! —Gritó Lola, moviendo con tanta fuerza su cabeza que su tiara cayó al suelo.

— ¡No digas eso! —Se quejó Lana, comenzando a golpearlo en el pecho con sus puños cerrados— ¡No lo digas!

— ¡No hay nadie mejor que tú! —Lloró la princesa— ¡Eres mi hermano! ¡Yo… Yo... soy tu princesa! ¡No puedes dejarme sola!

—Tuve… Tuve que enterrar a muchas mascotas —dijo por su parte Lana, dejando de golpearlo y optando en su lugar por cerrar sus manos sobre la camisa de Lincoln, arrugándola por completo—. No me gusta. No es lindo. No… no quiero… no quiero enterrarte.

—Necesito que me ayudes a practicar mis saludos…

—Que me ayudes a entrenar a Charles…

—...que me abraces cuando tengo miedo…

—...que me ayudes a colorear mis dibujos…

—...veas películas con nosotras…

—...nos cuentes historias de cuando éramos pequeñas…

Comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, superponiéndose sin dejar que Lincoln entendiera qué le decían. No es como que hiciera falta escuchar las palabras para saber la idea detrás de ellas. La comunicación era clara y precisa, aún sin las palabras. Lincoln no tuvo las fuerzas para pedirles que se tranquilizaran. Sólo las rodeó con sus brazos y las atrajo contra sí. Las dos rápidamente se dejaron hacer, y presionaron sus mejillas húmedas y manchadas de máscara tan fuerte contra su pecho como para dejar la impronta de sus rostros allí marcados.

Siguieron hablándole, hasta que el llanto las dominó por completo y se volvieron incapaces de conectar palabras, pudiendo dejar salir únicamente gemidos y jadeos de dolor, que se sumaba al sonido de sus cortadas respiraciones para crear la sinfonía más triste. El paso de los minutos no pareció tranquilizarlas. Por el contrario, el dolor comenzó a aumentar. Gritaban como si estuvieran prendidas fuego. Se retorcían contra su pecho, manchándolo con todo lo que salía de sus ojos, boca y nariz.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, sus gargantas y pulmones no pudieron seguirle el ritmo a sus sentimientos, por lo que bajó la intensidad de su lamento. Lincoln, quien no estaba precisamente sereno tampoco, las abrazó fuertemente y aprovechó el momento para hablarles.

—Lamento no poder cumplir todas mis promesas —les dijo, dándoles rápidamente un pequeño beso en sus cabezas—. Quisiera poder cumplirlas todas y muchas más también. Pero incluso muerto, nunca las voy a dejar solas. Desde donde esté voy a cuidarlas. Las seguiré a donde vayan, y las protegeré de todo.

—T-Te necesitamos... —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Y siempre que lo hagan voy a estar. Cuando no sepan qué hacer, yo voy a ser la vocecita en sus cabezas que las aconseje —explicó, tratando de sonreír incluso si no lo estaban viendo; tratando quizás de que sintieran que lo hacía al menos—. Cuando necesiten una caricia, voy a ser el viento que les mueva el cabello y les susurre un "Te amo" al oído. Voy a ser el Sol que las despierte todos los días, las palomas y mariposas que se acerquen a saludarlas. Pero más que todo…

Se separó apenas lo suficiente como para poder verlas a los ojos. Las contempló con cuidado. Tenían distintos peinados. Una llevaba puesta una gorra roja, la otra había perdido su tiara. Una tenía ropa común y corriente, la otra un elegante —aunque sucio y roto— vestido. Una tenía manchas de maquillaje, la otra no.

Y aún así, sus llantos eran idénticos. Sus lágrimas paralelas. Su dolor igual de terrible.

—…sin importar cuánto tiempo pase, a dónde las lleve la vida… Sin importar a cuántos conozcan, de cuántas personas se enamoren… hagan lo que hagan… Siempre van a poder recordarme como su hermano mayor, el que las amó más que nadie en este mundo.

Decir que las tranquilizó sería exagerar. No había nada que las palabras realmente pudieran hacer para aliviar el dolor que sentían en sus corazones. Era una tristeza imposible de cubrir, imposible de maquillar. El dolor se había arraigado en sus corazones, y estaba allí para quedarse. No planeaba irse. Quizás no las abandonara nunca.

Pero incluso con todo aquel dolor, en sus corazones aún quedaba lugar para otras emociones, como el amor. Cuando Lincoln terminó de decirles aquellas hermosas palabras y las abrazó una vez más, ellas sintieron todo el amor que les daba. Una cálida sensación que las envolvía e inundaba desde dentro como una taza de chocolate caliente en una mañana de invierno. Un suave e invisible abrazo a sus corazones. Una emoción directamente proporcional al dolor. Precisamente, todo aquel dolor se desprendía del inmenso amor que sentían por su hermano. Dos sensaciones muy opuestas pero íntimamente relacionadas. Las dos estaban presentes. Y aunque fueran muy niñas como para entenderlo desde una racionalización, instintivamente supieron que no se trataba de que una tapara a la otra, de que una emoción expulsara a la otra.

Las dos emociones estaban allí para quedarse. Eran ellas quienes decidían en cuál preferían perderse.

Pasaron el resto de la mañana llorando sobre el pecho de Lincoln, pero sus lágrimas ya no estaban teñidas del amargo dolor; estaban saturadas del agridulce sabor del amor más puro e incondicional: el amor por su hermano mayor.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Esta vez sí estoy satisfecho con el resultado del cap. No sé qué les habrá parecido a ustedes._

 _Uff... Cómo decir esto..._

 _Ya toda la familia sabe lo que está sucediendo. Ya no es un secreto. Lincoln ha hablado con todos sus seres queridos. Hemos tenido 18 capítulos que, espero, todos ustedes hayan disfrutado. Más de 160K palabras. Muchas lágrimas derramadas. Y... pues estamos cerca del final de la historia._

 _Más cerca de lo que creen._

 _El próximo cap es muy especial. Quizás se lleven una sorpresa. Quizás me odien._

 _Llegará más pronto de lo que imaginan, puesto que es un cap que ya me sé de memoria en mi mente, porque lo he pensado y repensado, y cambiado y arreglado en mi mente durante mucho tiempo. También vendrá con un anuncio que, considerando las circunstancias, claramente merece ser dado junto con le próximo cap._

 _Mis eternos agradecimientos a todos ustedes, fieles lectores._

 _Gracias totales._


	19. DÍA DE LAS BROMAS

**_._**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:  
Este capítulo fue subido el 1/04/2017, en el Día de las Bromas.  
Nada de lo que lean aquí debe ser tomado en serio.  
Fue todo una broma._**

 _._

 _¡Muy buenos días/tardes/noches! Sólo tengo algo que decir: Llegó. Finalmente llegó. Está aquí. Este es._

 _Hoy es una fecha que he estado esperando desde hace ocho meses, prácticamente. Ocho meses de trabajo, ocho meses de varias noches sin dormir para poder traducir o terminar a tiempo. Ocho meses de repasar una y otra vez en mi mente la trama principal, las tramas secundarias, las redacciones, la composición de los capítulos. Ocho meses increíbles, en los cuales he conocido a gente maravillosa, y también he hecho grandes amigos._

 _Ocho meses. Diecinueve capítulos. Casi doscientas mil palabras._

 _Señoras y señores, tengo el honor, el orgullo, el placer de presentarles el **capítulo final de Réquiem por un Loud.** No habrá epílogo, no habrá continuación, no habrá secuela, no habrá spin-off. Este es el final. El cierre de una historia a la cual he amado y he odiado._

 _Este es el final que he tenido en mente desde el mismísimo comienzo. Un final perfecto. Yo también he estado en la misma posición que ustedes, decidiendo si quería que viviera o que muriera. Los dos tenían sus cosas, sus moralejas, sus enseñanzas, sus simbolismos. Y sinceramente, no pude elegirme por uno en particular. Así que tuve que encontrar un "término medio", algo que aplacara a ambos bandos (los que quieren que viva y los que quieren que muera), y estoy súper orgulloso del resultado final. Siento que es tan épico como esta historia se merece._

 _A lo largo de todo este tiempo me han preguntado muchas veces si me base en alguna experiencia personal o algo para escribir esta historia. Y debo reconocer que les he mentido. Les he hecho creer que no, que no me basé en nada, pero lo cierto es que mi vinculación con Lincoln es mucho más cercana de lo que muchos podrían imaginar. He vivido a través de este maravilloso personaje creado por Chris Savino. Y… Bueno, no quiero llenarlos de feels antes de que empiece el cap. Voy a contárselos en las notas del final, para cuando ya estarán tan hundidos en los feels que sus corazones estarán inmunes a cualquier nuevo ataque._

 _Hay tantas cosas que quiero decir… Tanto por agradecer… Tanto por explicar…_

 _Pero a veces es necesario ir al grano._

 _Damas y cabellos, sean ustedes bienvenidos al último capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 19:  
Réquiem por un Loud**

 **.**

La casa Loud nunca volvió a ser la misma luego de esa mañana de lunes.

Todo había cambiado la semana anterior, cuando los doctores habían diagnosticado a Lincoln. Sus padres fueron los primeros en enterarse, seguidos de cerca por las hermanas mayores. Algo había definitivamente cambiado ese día. El estatus quo se había visto alterado para siempre, de forma permanente. Era como si la llama, aquella mística y poderosa energía que alimentaba a todos los miembros de la familia se hubiera quedado sin oxígeno. La atmósfera nunca volvió a ser la misma dentro de esas paredes. El ruido ya no era el mismo, el caos no era tan grande, la felicidad se había evaporado.

Sin embargo, no todo se había perdido. Siguiendo con los deseos de Lincoln, nadie les dijo nada a las hermanas menores, por lo que ellas no se enteraron de lo sucedido. Había preferido mantenerlas ignorantes durante un tiempo para protegerlas de la terrible verdad. Ellas no estaban listas para recibir la noticia, y él tampoco lo estaba para dárselas.

Si había sido o no la decisión correcta estaba abierto a debate. La verdad, sin embargo, fue que con cuatro de sus hermanas alejadas de la verdad —tres luego de que Lisa lo descubriera por sus propios medios—, el resto de la familia se había visto obligada a fingir que estaban bien. Una fachada, una máscara. Necesitaban verse felices, actuar como normalmente lo harían cada vez que estaban cerca de alguna de las menores. Y esa actuación mantuvo la tenue llama viva por una semana más. Por dentro, todos se sentían como una rosa marchita, pero por fuera se veían tan felices como siempre. Su pequeña mentira había mantenido la energía de la casa alta durante un poco más de tiempo.

Luego de que Lucy y las gemelas se enteraron, sin embargo, ya no hubo necesidad de actuar. Aquel lunes, cuando Lincoln finalmente le dijo a las gemelas la verdad, la atmósfera de la casa cambió drásticamente. La llama que había perdido su calidez finalmente se consumió, apagándose para siempre. La casa Loud se volvió un pobre espejismo de lo que otrora había sido. Todos los miembros de la familia estaban ahora sumergidos en su dolor y tristeza, y ya no necesitaban pretender que todo esta bien, por lo que no lo hacían.

Lincoln lo notó en cuanto puso un pie luego de regresar del parque.

Tan pronto como él y las gemelas abrieron la puerta y entraron a la casa, Lincoln supo que el hogar que había conocido ya no existía. Al menos no en aquel momento. Basta con decir que cuando llegó a casa creyó que toda la familia había salido. El silencio era ajeno a una casa con ocho personas dentro. Pronto, sin embargo, se encontró con que todas sus hermanas —excepto por Lisa— estaban acostadas en el sillón de la sala de estar.

Pasaron casi todo el día allí. Lincoln, todavía afectado por lo difícil que había sido decirle la verdad a sus hermanas menores, no tuvo ni la fuerza ni las energías que necesitaba para hablar con ellos o para pedirles hacer algo juntos. Disimuladamente, dejó a las gemelas en la sala de estar y luego se dirigió a su propia habitación para pensar.

* * *

Nadie lo llamó. Nadie fue a ver cómo estaba. Ni siquiera recibió mensajes de Clyde. No estaba muy preocupado por su amigo, para ser honesto. Clyde le había mandado decenas de mensajes de texto cuando él había estad en el parque con sus hermantias, y no le había respondido, por lo que era entendible que quizás Clyde hubiera desistido en sus esfuerzos por contactarlo. Lo que realmente lo tenía preocupado era que la actitud de sus hermanas mayores había cambiado completamente en tan sólo un par de horas. Habían estado deprimidas los días anteriores, sí, pero era como si algo dentro de ellas se hubiera quebrado de repente.

Tras la cena, Lincoln esperó a que sus hermanas se dirigieran al baño para prepararse para dormir. Todas ellas estaban encerradas en cuatro metros cuadrados, peleándose para alcanzar el maquillaje, aplicar sus mascarillas o tratando de tomar la pasta de dientes. Todas excepto una, quien había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para alistarse antes que el resto, para no tener que lidiar con aquella hecatombe.

Con cuidado, Lincoln golpeó en la puerta. No tocó el picaporte para evitar sufrir una electrocusión accidental.

— _Adelante_ —dijo una voz desde dentro.

Lentamente abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación de sus hermanas. Una de las camas estaba vacía, con su dueña demasiado ocupada en el baño, probablemente peinando su cabello exactamente cincuenta veces para tener el look perfecto. En la otra cama, Lori estaba acostada, boca arriba, mirando el techo como si se tratara de la cúpula de la Capilla Sixtina.

Cuando movió la cabeza y vio a Lincoln, rápidamente se sentó, tensa de repente.

—Lincoln —dijo, mirándolo y con respiración agitada de la nada.

No le gustaba cuando sus hermanas hacían eso. Era como si estuvieran viendo un fantasma y no a su hermano.

— ¿Cómo estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas que…?

—Estoy bien, Lori —la interrumpió, sonando ligeramente molesto—. Sí sabes que no tienes que tratarme como si ya estuviera en mi lecho de muerte, ¿no?

Lori se vio claramente dolida por aquellas palabras. Lo miró durante varios segundos, sin saber que decir. Finalmente suspiró y miró hacia otra dirección. No se veía contenta.

—Lo siendo —dijo, de todas formas—. No era mi intención.

—Está bien, entiendo que… Es decir, sé… Olvídalo.

Hermano y hermana permanecieron en la misma habitación, mirando en direcciones opuestas, sin saber cómo romper aquel incómodo silencio que los había envuelto. Cuando finalmente sintieron que no podían seguir ignorándose mutuamente, los dos trataron de hablar al mismo tiempo, sus palabras atropellándose contra las del otro.

— ¿Qué viniste a…?

— ¿Por qué están todos…?

Sus sonrisas volvieron a sus rostros, y los dos rieron ante la graciosa situación.

—Tú primero —dijo Lori, señalando un lugar junto a ella en su cama. Lincoln fue hasta allí y se sentó junto a su hermana mayor.

—Desde que llegué esta tarde, me di cuenta que todas ustedes se ven mucho más desanimadas que antes de que me fuera —comentó, yendo directo al grano—. ¿Pasó algo?

El suspiro tembloroso de Lori confirmó inmediatamente que algo había sucedido, definitivamente.

—Sí. Sí, algo… algo pasó.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Lori comenzó a sacudir ligeramente su cabeza. Cerró sus ojos, como si no quisiera revivir el episodio en su mente.

—Lisa —dijo finalmente.

— ¿Lisa? —Repitió Lincoln, sintiendo la sangre escapándose de su rostro, dejándolo probablemente tan pálido como Lucy — ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Ella tuvo una… una gran crisis nerviosa. Empezamos a escuchar sus gritos y ruidos de cosas rompiéndose, y cuando llegamos a su habitación ella estaba literalmente destrozando su computadora. La calmamos un poco y ella… Lincoln, nunca la había visto así. Tan… devastada. Tratamos de tranquilizarla, pero ella nos dijo… Nos dijo…

Cubrió su rostro con las manos, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras.

—Ninguna de nosotras lo había dicho en voz alta, pero creo que todas… Teníamos algún tipo de esperanza de que, si había alguien que pudiera hacer algo… Es decir, ella puede hacer galletas que hacen que una persona brille, puede hacer que la basura cobre vida. ¿Por qué no podría encontrar una…?

No terminó la frase, pero Lincoln la entendió de todas formas. Su expresión permaneció inalterable. Su respiración continuó con normalidad. Pero sus ojos, incluso si parecían estar fijos en Lori, estaban claramente perdidos. Su mirada lo delató.

—Oh —dijo simplemente, asintiendo con delicadeza—, entiendo.

— ¿Sabías que ella estaba…?

—Sí.

— ¿Y por qué no nos dijiste?

—Porque quería evitar que esto pasara. Y porque no quería… No quería creer que ella tenía alguna chance de lograrlo. No quería alimentar esa esperanza.

Lori rápidamente se movió hasta que quedó prácticamente pegado a él, y colocó un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, acercándolo incluso más a ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes. Yo… Debería ir a mi habitación.

Lori no dijo nada. Quitó su brazo y lo dejó ir, mirando a su alfombra con tristeza. Lincoln se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta. Apoyó su mano en el frío picaporte de metal, pero no lo giró. Simplemente quedó allí de pie, y luego usó la manga de su pijama para secarse los ojos.

—Lori… —dijo con voz temblorosa.

— ¿Sí?

Lentamente volteó a verla, sintiéndose avergonzado, volviendo a secarse los ojos. No podía encontrar su mirada, por lo que miró hacia otro lado. Su mano derecha se cerró alrededor de su codo izquierdo.

— ¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo? ¿Esta noche?

Antes de que su cerebro pudiera registrar lo que estaba sucediendo, Lori lo tomó por los hombros y lo llevó hasta su cama. Lo cubrió con sus frazadas, acarició su cabello y envolvió el cuerpo de su hermano con el suyo, abrazándolo tan cerca como le era físicamente posible.

Para cuando Leni llegó a su habitación, varios minutos más tarde, Lincoln ya se había dormido.

* * *

Los siguientes días fueron muy duros para Lincoln.

Afortunadamente, pasó mucho tiempo con su familia. Su madre siempre se acercaba a ver cómo estaba, como un satélite dando vueltas a su alrededor, siempre cerca, siempre preocupada. Su padre también comenzó a pasar mucho tiempo en casa, sobre todo luego de aquel "descanso" que le dieron en su trabajo. Los mayores sabían la verdad, sabían que había sido despedido luego de que una distracción durante la última semana en su trabajo le costara a la compañía un importante contrato con una firma internacional, pero no se lo hicieron saber. Pretendían que le creían para que no tuviera que preocuparse tanto por encontrar una solución, y para que las hermanas menores no tuvieran algo más para sentirse mal. Lori, Leni y Luna comenzaron a deshacerse de todas las botellas vacías de alcohol que comenzaron a aparecer en la cocina durante las madrugadas.

Todas sus hermanas tuvieron una pequeña mejora en sus estados de ánimos, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para pasar tanto tiempo con él como fuera posible. Se peleaban por su atención, por la posibilidad de estar con él. Lynn estaba constantemente llamándolo, pero ya no lo quería usar como sparring. En cambio, todos los días iba al centro comercial y compraba entre dos y cinco cómics y le pedía de leerlos juntos, haciéndole preguntas acerca de todos los personajes que ella desconocía y que Lincoln había estudiado durante años.

Sin embargo, las preguntas de Lynn a veces quedaban ocultas bajo las de Lola, quien parecía haber abandonado su rol de princesa y ahora se vestía como una ama de llaves, siguiendo a Lincoln a donde fuera, preguntándole constantemente si necesitaba algo. Él le había repetido incontables veces que no necesitaba hacerlo, que no había necesidad, que él estaba más que dispuesto a ser su mayordomo, pero tras varias discusiones, finalmente la dejó hacer, siguiéndole el juego. Mientras ella fuera feliz…

Lana construyó un pequeño refugio para ella en el patio trasero, desde donde mantenía una guardia para cuidar el árbol que ella y Lincoln habían plantado. Sólo abandonaba su puesto para comer, dormir y de vez en cuando para correr hacia dentro de la casa, darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermano y luego volver a su lugar.

Luna también encontró un pequeño santuario, el garaje. Su música había vuelto tan fuerte como siempre, y esta vez Lincoln sí podía disfrutarla. Porque incluso si ella no estaba tan pegada a él como las demás, se acercaba a verlo al menos dos veces al día, lo tomaba de la mano, lo llevaba al garaje y le mostraba las nuevas canciones que estaba escribiendo dedicadas a él. Lincoln sabía que su hermana era una prodigio de la música, pero nunca podría haber imaginado que sería capaz de escribir tantas buenas canciones en tan poco tiempo. Todas ellas eran hermosas, canciones rápidas y felices sobre los tiempos que habían tenido juntos, y Lincoln siempre le agradecía con un gran abrazo y palabras de aliento.

Leni, tan feliz y amable como siempre, hacía con él competencias de maquillaje todos los días. Se maquillaban mutuamente, se peinaban en las formas más exóticas, se arreglaban las uñas y se elegían los mejores atuendos. Siempre acababan viéndose como payasos locos, pero se divertían muchísimo. Lincoln todavía no entendía a Leni, sin embargo. No sabía qué tanto pasaba por su mente, pero no estaba en posición de quejarse.

Lincoln sabía que todas sus hermanas estaban tratando de pasar tiempo con él, pero también sabía que había una que lo seguía mucho más que el resto, como una sombra. A donde quiera que fuera, ella lo seguía, siempre oculta, siempre en la oscuridad. Por eso de vez en cuando le pedía a la hermana con la que estuviera jugando que fuera a la cocina a buscarle una bebida o algo así, dejándolo aparentemente solo. Y durante aquellos momentos, Lincoln caminaba hacia los rincones oscuros, desde los cuales Lucy siempre salía para abrazarlo y decirle una vez más que lo amaba a más que a ningún otro mortal. Aquellos fugaces abrazos eran mantenidos en secreto para el resto de la familia, pero Lincoln sabía que significaban muchísimo para Lucy. De todas formas, notó que ella era definitivamente la más afectada de todas sus hermanas. Algo oscuro estaba sucediendo con ella. Podía sentirlo, mas no explicarlo.

Por otra parte, era evidente que Luan había recaído a tratar de ignorarlo. Lo saludaba, lo abrazaba cada vez que se cruzaban en la casa, pero ella pasaba la mayor parte del día encerrada en su habitación. Y Lincoln no necesitaba ser un genio para saber qué es lo que estaba haciendo.

Aquella tarde de jueves, tras haber visitado a Pop-Pop y contarle la verdad —en un episodio triste como ningún otro, uno que Lincoln prefería no recordar—, le pidió a Luna que mantuviera a Luan entretenida por una hora. Le pidió que la mantuviera ocupada en el garaje durante ese tiempo. La estrella de rock no tuvo problemas en cumplir su misión, y Lincoln aprovechó el momento para hacer varios viajes desde la habitación de las dos chicas hasta el rincón más alejado del patio trasero. Tras una hora, había recolectado todo lo que necesitaba. Se encontraba vaciando el contenido del bidón que Lori le había conseguido, cuando escuchó el grito desesperado de Luan. Miró arriba y segundos después Luan se asomó desde la ventana de su habitación.

Inmediatamente vio a Lincoln y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Dejó escapar un nuevo grito antes de correr escaleras abajo hacia el patio trasero. Momentos más tarde estaba corriendo hacia él.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor, no!

Tras haber empapado todas las cintas en gasolina, Lincoln tiró el bidón a un lado y sacó un encendedor de sus bolsillos. Luan se detuvo a tres metros de él, mirando aterrada al encendedor.

—P-Por favor… No… —le pidió, al borde del llanto.

—Luan, no puedes seguir así —le dijo con tranquilidad—. Pasas todo tu día mirando videos de mí en lugar de pasar tiempo conmigo.

—E-Está bien… Vamos a jugar, ¿sí? Podemos jugar a lo que tú quieras. Podemos… Podemos hacer peleas de comida en la cocina o p-preparar bromas para Lori. ¿Eh? ¿Quieres hacer eso?

—No, Luan. Lo que quiero es salvarte.

—Lincoln, yo… Esos… ¡Esos videos son todo lo que tengo de ti! ¡Sólo puedo recordarte a través de ellos!

—Eso no es cierto, hermana —dijo Lincoln, bajando el encendedor y acercándose a ella—. Eso no es cierto para nada. No tienes que obsesionarte con videos para recordarme. Eres mi hermana, mi graciosa y talentosa hermana, y por eso te amo.

—Pero…

—Luan, las cosas malas pasan. Siempre van a pasar. El cómo respondes a ellas definen tu carácter y la calidad de tu vida. Puedes elegir sentarte en tu tristeza perpetua, inmovilizada por la gravedad de tu pérdida, o puedes elegir alzarte de tu dolor y atesorar las cosas que te quedan para seguir hacia adelante —le dijo solemnemente—. Es cierto que no estaré aquí, que no podré ser tu asistente, que no podrás probar tus bromas conmigo…

—N-No digas eso…

—...pero siempre voy a ser tu hermano. Quiero… Quiero que me recuerdes, que todos ustedes me recuerden, no quiero que me olviden. Pero no a este precio. NO quiero que vivas atrapada en las cintas de video, que te pierdas en la nebulosa del ayer, encerrada en un espiral sin fin de tristeza. Quiero que puedas seguir adelante, recordando con cariño todos los tiempos que compartimos, pero con tu mirada puesta en el futuro.

—Lincoln…

—No puedo morir sin estar seguro de que todas ustedes van a estar bien. Y en tu caso, no me puedo permitir irme de aquí sin estar seguro de que vas a poder seguir adelante —le dijo, mirándola seriamente—. Necesito que me pruebes que podrás superar esto. Que podrás seguir adelante. Tienes que hacerlo… por mí.

Y lo ofreció el encendedor. Luan lo miró horrorizada. Sus ojos comenzaron a danzar entre el encendedor y el rostro de su hermano. A quien ella amaba más que nadie en el mundo, más que a ella misma. Con cada mirada a sus ojos, sus facciones se relajaron un poco, hasta que finalmente, con un suspiro, tomó el pequeño objeto.

Caminó hacia la gran montaña de cintas. Con dedos temblorosos prendió el encendedor, y una vez que la pequeña llama apareció, lo lanzó hacia las cajas empapadas de gasolina.

La gran llamarada se encendió de inmediato. Un fuego que comenzó a desprender una gran humareda negra en cuanto las cintas magnéticas se consumían. Luan tuvo que retroceder varios pasos, pues el impacto del calor en su rostro amenazaba con quemar sus cejas. Cunado estuvo segura de que no estaba en peligro, se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Junto con las volutas de humo, Luan sentía que una gran parte de su corazón se elevaba también al cielo.

Lincoln se arrodilló a su lado y la abrazó. Le acarició la espalda, tratando de calmarla. Sabía que esto lo dolería, pero era para lo mejor. Él sólo quería lo mejor para todas.

* * *

Ese mismo jueves, cuando Febo comenzó a ocultarse detrás de los accidentes geográficos que interrumpían el horizonte y los altos edificios de la ciudad, pintando el cielo como un hermoso cuadro al óleo, con una paleta de colores que pondría en vergüenza a cualquier obra impresionista jamás creada, la mitad de la familia Loud se encontró con cosas que hacer. Rita llevó a Lily, Lola y Lana a unos chequeos en el médico, mientras que Lynn Sr había llevado a Luna y Luan al centro comercial para comprar algo "secreto", pero a juzgar por las miradas de lado que le daban, Lincoln estaba casi seguro de que era algo para él.

En aquellos momentos, Lincoln estaba sentado en el sofá junto con Lynn, tratando de enseñarle a jugar uno de sus videojuegos. Lynn aprendía rápido, pero aún tenía muchísimo por mejorar si planeaba en vencer a Lincoln. Era gracioso para él ver la mezcla de emociones que la inundaba: por un lado, su increíble e incomparable espíritu competitivo la hacía enfurecer cada vez que perdía, pero al mismo tiempo irradiaba felicidad por poder estar jugando junto a Lincoln, y cada vez que él le sonreía, su rostro se iluminaba aún más.

—Creo que ya tuviste suficiente por hoy —dijo Lincoln tras su vigésima victoria consecutiva, poniendo su control a un lado.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Lynn, también dejando su joystick—. Déjame ir a buscar unas sodas a la cocina, ¿está bien, hermanito?

—Claro.

Lynn se levantó y caminó a la cocina, dejando a Lincoln "solo" en la sala de estar.

Estaba a punto de voltear la cabeza y echar un vistazo al hogar para decirle a Lucy que podía salir, pero ella actuó primero. Antes de que Lincoln pudiera moverse, sintió dos brazos rodeando suavemente su cuello, y la frente de su hermanita presionando contra su nuca.

—Te amo, Lincoln —susurró ella.

Sonrió. Podía ver el reflejo de ella en la pantalla apagada de la televisión.

—Yo también te amo, Lucy.

—Tenías razón —continuó—. Ni siquiera la muerte podrá separarnos. Estaremos juntos por siempre.

Algo confundido, Lincoln volteó para poder verla mejor. Lucy todavía lo abrazaba. Su flequillo escondía sus ojos, pero Lincoln podía de todas formas sentir la intensa mirada.

—Por supuesto que sí —le aseguró—. Ya te lo dije, siempre estaré contigo.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, descansando su frente contra la de él—. Lo sé. Eres el mejor hermano que una chica podría haber tenido.

—Y tú eres una de las diez más perfectas niñas que han vivido jamás en todo el universo —le dijo Lincoln, sonriéndole.

Y para su mayúscula sorpresa, Lucy le sonrió de regreso. Una pequeña sonrisa, pero sincera y llena de significado, como ninguna otra. Ella le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y tranquilamente se alejó hacia las escaleras, probablemente dirigiéndose a su habitación. Lincoln continuó mirándola.

Había algo extraño…

— ¡Ya volví! —Anunció Lynn, regresando de la cocina con dos vasos de soda. Le ofreció uno a Lincoln y se sentó a su lado de nuevo, recostándose contra su hombro— Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?

—No lo sé. ¿Que quieres hacer tú?

—Podría quedarme así —respondió, acurrucándose contra su hermano—. No necesito nada más.

—Entonces quedémonos así —sugirió, volteando la cabeza para dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

Ella también le sonrió, y los dos se quedaron en silencio, con la televisión apagada, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. Se quedaron así por unos cinco minutos, hasta que Leni apareció.

—Oh, ¿están tomando una siesta en el sofá? —Preguntó a sus hermanos menores, sumamente interesada— Me encantaría acostarme un poco, pero Lori está en una videollamada con Carol Pingrey y no me dejan ni siquiera moverme.

Lincoln sonrió. Su plan para que Lori y su antigua mejor amiga se reconciliaran había sido un éxito.

—No íbamos a dormir —le respondió a Leni—, sólo estamos… tranquilos.

—Oh.

—Aunque me vendría bien una siesta —admitió.

— ¡Voy a buscar unas frazadas y una almohada! —Se ofreció Lynn de inmediato, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia las escaleras.

—Oye, ¿Linky? —Preguntó Leni, moviendo nerviosamente su pie izquierdo y llevando sus manos detrás de su espalda.

— ¿Si?

—Bueno… Cuando tú y Lynn se despierten de su siesta, ¿crees que podríamos, como, salir a caminar o algo así? Necesito… Hay algo que quiero hablar contigo.

Lincoln la miró con interés. ¿Estaría por descubrir finalmente lo que Leni opinaba de todo esto?

—Por supuesto —le aseguró—. Lo que quieras. Yo también quiero…

— _¡LUCY! ¡NO!_

El grito de Lynn hizo temblar a los mismos cimientos de la casa. Lincoln se puso de pie de un salto, asustado. Pronto oyeron unos rápidos pasos en el piso de arriba, y segundos más tarde un nuevo grito, esta vez de Lori.

— _¡LENI, ABRE LA PUERTA Y ENCIENDE EL MOTOR DE VANZILLA! ¡AHORA!_

—Y-Yo… ¿Qué? —Preguntó Leni, mirando asustada a Lincoln.

—L-La… ¡Las llaves! ¡Gira las cositas brillantes para que el auto ronque! —Dijo, con la suficiente claridad mental como para hablar en idioma _Leni_ y que ella entendiera.

Aparentemente lo hizo, pues corrió hacia la puerta, tomó las llaves y fue a toda velocidad hacia la camioneta familiar.

Finalmente superponiéndose a la parálisis que lo había invadido, Lincoln trató de ir hacia las escaleras para ver qué es lo que estaba sucediendo, pero justo cuando se acercaba sus hermanas bajaron corriendo. Lo vio todo en cámara lenta. Lori y Lynn se movían desesperadamente. La primera se veía en pánico, la segunda lloraba. Ambas cargaban un bulto blanco que Lincoln no reconoció al principio. No hasta que vio el inconfundible cabello negro. Cuando finalmente pasaron a su lado, Lincoln vio que habían envuelto las muñecas de Lucy en dos toallas.

Por un instante, el flequillo de su hermana se movió, dejándole ver sus ojos semi abiertos. La mirada de la chica de cabello negro se encontró con la mirada del chico de cabello blanco, y en aquel instante, justo antes de que su cabeza se dejara caer contra su hombro, Lincoln vio cómo ella le dedicaba una tímida sonrisa.

No escuchó el grito de Lori de que se quedara en casa. No lo escuchó, pero estaba demasiado anonadado como para reaccionar y seguirlas. Sólo se quedó allí de pie, mientras sus tres hermanas se encontraban con Leni en la camioneta familiar y se alejaban de casa. Lincoln no se podía mover. Sólo lo hizo cuando notó las pequeñas gotas rojas que habían formado un sendero escarlata desde las escaleras hasta la puerta de entrada.

Sintió náuseas. Sintió que estaba por vomitar. Corrió escaleras arribas, tratando de llegar al baño, pero una pequeña figura se interpuso en su camino.

—Lincoln, requiero tu asistencia en mi laboratorio —dijo Lisa, solemnemente.

—Lisa… no ahora. ¿No escuchaste lo que…?

—Debe ser ahora, hermano mayor.

Él se quedó observándola. Había algo raro en su hermanita menor. La tranquilidad con la que parecía estar respirando. La recta actitud. La forma en la que tenía las manos detrás de su espalda, como un oficial a punto de recibir una medalla. Pero sobre todo, Lincoln estaba sorprendido por la mirada de la pequeña genio. Detrás de sus gafas, sus ojos parecían estar taladrando hoyos en Lincoln. Una mirada profunda llena de un significado desconocido para Lincoln.

—Tendrá que esperar, Lisa. Lucy acaba de intentar…

—A juzgar por la cantidad de sangre en su habitación y el suelo, puedo decir que no dañó ningún conducto vital. Una simple transfusión de sangre y tratamiento psicológico apropiado deberían bastar para salvarla, sin dudas. Ahora, no te preocupes, puesto que cualquier preocupación o pensamiento que pudieras tener carece de valor e importancia ante lo que tengo que mostrarte —dijo, aún mirándolo con aquella intensa mirada.

Lincoln trató de adivinar en qué podría estar trabajando en su habitación. Para ser honesto, no se le podía ocurrir qué interesante experimento podría generar tal reacción en Lisa. Esa forma de pararse, ese tono de voz… Casi sonaba como la Lisa que él conocía. La Lisa de todos los días.

— ¿Estás segura de que Lucy no está en peligro?

—Absolutamente.

— ¿Completamente segura?

—Cien por ciento.

—Está bien… Está bien. ¿Qué quieres mostrarme?

—Sígueme —lo apresuró, yendo a su habitación—, no tenemos mucho tiempo.

En cuanto entraron a la habitación, Lincoln notó que Lisa aún conservaba la mayor parte de su maquinaria, aunque en una esquina se encontraba todo el equipo que ella había destrozado algunos días atrás. Lincoln no había hablado con ella al respecto, no quería poner el dedo en la llaga. Ella comenzó a buscar algo en uno de sus cajones.

—Este incidente con Lucy es toda la confirmación que necesitaba —dijo sencillamente.

— ¿Confirmación? ¿De qué?

—De que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

Volteó a ver a Lincoln con dos objetos en sus manos. Uno de ellos llamó rápidamente la atención de Lincoln. Parecía uno de los artilugios de Ace Savvy, una especie de pistola con un gancho y cable que usaba para escalar edificios o para atrapar cosas desde la distancia. Su otra mano estaba cerrada, pero se notaba que tenía un pequeño objeto allí dentro.

— ¿Lo correcto? Lisa, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Ella se acercó a él y le hizo un gesto para que se agachara. Él lo hizo.

—Traté de salvarte —dijo, con verdadero dolor en su voz—. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo, pero sin importar cuántas pruebas hice, cuantos ensayos intenté, no pude encontrar la forma de curarte. Te fallé.

Lincoln sabía que esta era una charla que eventualmente tendrían que tener. Y ya sabía qué decirle.

—Lisa, no tienes que…

—No pude salvarte —lo interrumpió—, y el dolor de mi fracaso me perseguirá por siempre, por el resto de mi vida. Pero esta familia te necesita. Esta familia necesita a Lincoln Loud. Y a ellos sí puedo salvarlos —dijo finalmente, abriendo su mano para mostrar lo que allí tenía.

Lincoln dejó escapar un jadeo. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

Creyó que había sido un sueño.

Lisa apretó un botón del reloj y segundos más tarde, un portal verde se abrió frente a ellos. Era como si estuvieran viendo a su sala de estar desde la pantalla de la televisión. No, no su sala de estar. _Otra_ sala de estar. Y sentado en el sofá, a medio camino de llevar una cuchara de su cereal a su boca, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Lincoln Loud.

 _Otro_ Lincoln Loud.

—Lo siento mucho, Lincoln —dijo Lisa.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos Lincolns pudiera reaccionar, Lisa empujó al chico de su dimensión a través del portal, haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Inmediatamente disparó con su otro artefacto, y el gancho dio varias vueltas alrededor del Lincoln sentado en el sofá. Un instante más tarde, el cable se tensó y el nuevo Lincoln fue arrastrado a través del portal.

— ¡ESPERA! ¡NO! —Gritó el Lincoln que estaba en el suelo, tratando de ponerse de pie.

—Siempre te recordaré, Lincoln —dijo Lisa, antes de presionar un nuevo botón, cerrando el portal.

Lincoln cayó de rodillas sobre la alfombra.

Estaba atrapado en otra dimensión.

— ¿Qué onda, hermano? —Saludó Luke, entrando a la sala de estar desde la cocina.

— ¡Oh, derramaste el cereal en la alfombra! —Señaló Lane— Ooooooh, ¡Loki va a matarte! Su 'nena' viene esta noche a cenar.

—No… No, no, no —dijo Lincoln, sintiendo una súbita presión en su pecho. Estaba comenzando a respirar agitadamente, y su visión se nubló— Levi… ¡Necesito a Levi!

— ¡Hey, ¿cuál es tu problema, amigo?! —Se quejó Luke cuando Lincoln lo chocó en su corrida hacia las escaleras.

En su camino hacia allí, Lexx y Leif corriendo pasando muy cerca de él, casi tirándolo. A medida que subía los escalones, Lincoln sintió la presión en su pecho aumentar, como si alguien estuviera sentándose sobre sus costillas, y también comenzó a sentir un agudo dolor en el brazo izquierdo. En su tambaleo por las escaleras, moviéndose en zig zag, se chocó con ambas paredes a su izquierda y a su derecha.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la parte de arriba, se detuvo de repente. Sus piernas ya no le respondían.

Loni se asomó justo a tiempo para verlo.

—Hey, Lincoln. ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó, confundido.

Uno de los últimos pensamientos de Lincoln estuvo dedicado a esos pobres chicos, quienes nunca llegarían a saber qué es lo que le había pasado a su verdadero hermano. Finalmente, sus piernas le fallaron y Lincoln cayó por las escaleras, su cuerpo golpeándose con cada escalón.

Oyó los gritos, y luego todo se puso negro.

Lo último que su cerebro fue capaz de procesar fue que, al menos, sus hermanas no tendrían que sufrir por su muerte.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Réquiem por un Loud  
** by Underrated Hero._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Joder, jajajajaja, April Fools!_

 _Rayos, no puedo creer que me tomé el trabajo de escribir todo esto sólo para hacer una broma. Jajajaja, desde Diciembre estuve pensando "Hmm, si llego, tendría que hacer un final falso para el día de las bromas". Y pues en vista de que llegué con las fechas, decidí hacer el final más idiota, tonto, malo y patético posible para mi historia._

 _Todo lo que dije en las notas de inicio es falso. Este no es el final, este no es el capítulo que lo termina todo, todavía quedan al menos cinco capítulos más antes de llegar al final, jajajaja. Y descuiden, estoy perfecto de salud. Eso quizás fue una broma de mal gusto, pero bueno, soy un tonto, ¿qué esperaban?_

 _Slash Torrance va a odiarme :'v_

 _Como sea, la semana pasada les dije que tenía un anuncio importante, y eso es cierto en verdad: por cuestiones personales y de necesidad (no digo "extrema necesidad" porque hay gente mucho peor que yo y no quiero exagerar), he decidido probar suerte y abrirme una cuenta de Pa treon . Para los que no conocen Pa treon, es una plataforma para artistas donde los seguidores pueden apoyarlos, con donaciones voluntarias que pueden darse de manera mensual o sólo por una ocasión. Hay diferentes "recompensas" dependiendo de los montos. Estas incluyen PDF's de mis historias, "detrás de escenas" (ideas eliminadas, inspiraciones, etc.), acceso a un chat de Discord privado para que puedan hacerme todas las preguntas que quieran, y también la posibilidad de encargarme que escriba historias de distintas extensiones._

 _Voy a abrir la página cinco minutos antes de publicar este cap, así que ustedes son los primeros en enterarse. No estaré spammeando esto. Lo comento hoy y nunca más (al menos no explícitamente y por estas vías). No quiero victimizarme ni explicar por qué es que recurro a esto. Para quienes estén interesados o quieran saber por qué recurro a esta plataforma, pueden buscarme allí por mi nombre de usuario, **UnderratedHero**. Lo único que digo es que está relacionado con el tiempo libre que voy a tener para seguir con Réquiem y otras historias._

 _Soy muy inteligente, ¿no? Les pido dinero luego de haberles hecho perder tiempo y ganas con una broma, ja. Pues si se preguntan, lo hago solamente porque sé que quienes me apoyen serán los más fieles de mis lectores, los que me perdonan hasta mis trolleadas de hijo de puta._

 _Trataré de traer el verdadero capítulo 19 cuanto antes, aunque seguramente tarde entr semanas. Dentro de unos días vuelvo a poner la historia como "En Progreso" y no "Completed", jajaja._

 _Y ahora, para sumar más palabras al capítulo y que sea más creíble la broma (o sea, que vean y digan: ¡Oh, un capítulo de 10 mil palabras, seguro es cierto!), voy a responder uno por uno los reviews del último capítulo:_

 _ **AvengersJLA4ever** : Muchas gracias. Si bien no me alegro de que llores, me pone un poquito contento el saber que pude generar ese nivel de emoción, jajaja. Ojalá hayas tenido un buen cumpleaños._

 _ **Yodelsaurus Rex** : Bueno, considerando que del capítulo de Luna al de las gemelas pasaron 3, no me preocupa que se haya "apagado la llama de la tristeza". Ahora que todas las hermanas lo saben no tengo que preocuparme por ellos llorando por enterarse y puedo concentrarme en todo lo que sigue, todo el resto del cierre de sus arcos de personajes. De todas formas, el objetivo de la historia no es leer un cap y sentirse triste. Es mostrar cómo afecta a los personajes. O sea, si te sientes triste, pues mucho mejor, pero no ando buscando sacarles lágrimas. La historia que quiero contar y lo que quiero lograr pasa por otro lado. La historia tiene y tendrá la extensión que a mi parecer le corresponde. Ni más ni menos. Estás en todo tu derecho de que no te guste, jajaja, pero creer que sólo escribo "bonito" y que me esfuerzo solamente por transmitir tristeza sería pasar por alto muchísimos temas que fui planteando a lo largo de toda la obra. De hecho, si me lo preguntas creo que sería ignorar el leitmotiv de toda la historia._

 _ **Fipe2** : Gracias por los comentarios, amigo. Ya hablamos por mensaje privado, jajaja. La palabra "error" a mí se me hace muy grande, no es lo mismo un error que una intención que no fue del todo bien ejecutada (sí, suena tonto y es discutible, pero así lo entiendo), pero bueno, respeto todas las opiniones, por supuesto._

 _ **DESTACADO117** : Oh, no te ahogues, por favor! Que sino no vas a poder matarme por este cap que acabo de subir, jajajaja. Lol, me da cosa que hables de esto como "Novela", jajajaja. Me hace sentir pro. Y La Purga Loud es genial, buena lectura. O eso me dicen. La verdad que no lo leo._

 _ **Slash Torrance** : Jajaja, vas a matarme por esto, yo lo sé xD Ya hablamos en nuestro chat privado de artistas del fandom latino(?, pero quiero decir públicamente y con Dios como testigo que te admiro y que saber que un hombre tan capaz como tú lee mi historia me genera un orgullo indescriptible._

 _ **Sergex** : Muchas gracias, amigo. Ojalá que algún día pueda capitalizar ese potencial que ves en mí, jajaja. Gracias._

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer** : Mmm… No entendí bien eso de que el abuelo lo supiera. Hasta ahora, Pop-Pop no sabe nada de nada. Pero bueno, gracias por tu comentario. Y me llegó lo de Negundo, pero con las responsabilidades y ocupaciones que tengo hoy en día no pude terminar de leerlo. Me falta el final, pero la carta de Lana me pareció hermosa, realmente._

 _ **Belzer** : Muchísimas gracias. Como dije antes, no me pone contento que a la gente se les parta el alma ni nada de eso, pero bueno, significa que la historia les llega, y eso siempre es bueno. Y no te preocupes por la falta de palabras, lo que dijiste me llegó al corazón (L). Concuerdo en que la música amplifica todos los sentimientos que llevamos dentro. Muchas gracias por todo._

 _ **Pirata** : ¿Chandler? ¿Rick? ¿Pollo frito? The fuck is going on? Emm.. Gracias, supongo xD_

 _ **nahuelvera2** : Muchas gracias amigo, ojalá con este no hayas llorado y sí hayas podido canalizar tu ira hacia mí, jajajaja._

 _ **Yair** : Me alegra haberte tocado la patata… Wait, eso sonó gay, no? Fuck. En fin, capté esa referencia! Pero es nueve mil, no ocho mil. ¡Y esta ni siquiera es mi forma final! (Otra referencia para los amantes de Dragon Ball Z). Y sí, siempre escucho música para escribir. Es una gran fuente de inspiración._

 _ **Ntian** : No llores :'c Habrá Ronniecoln dentro de poco, así que espero ver si puedo hacer que te guste, jajaja. Lo tomaré como un desafío personal._

 _ **Espartano** : Haciendo honor a su hombre, te has resistido a los feels, jajajaja. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me pone feliz leer cosas así._

 _ **KAKUAMAN** : Muchas gracias, trato de poner siempre énfasis en los personajes y en que se sientan reales. Me esfuerzo mucho en eso, y comentarios como el tuyo que me hace saber que más o menos lo logro me pone contento. Gracias, de nuevo._

 _ **acosta perez jose ramiro** : Gracias por tu comentario. Yo tengo vocación de docente y vengo de una escuela donde eramos pocos alumnos y la relación con nuestros profesores era muy familiar. Eso se tradujo en mi visión de cómo se comportaría la señorita Johnson ante una noticia como esa._

 _ **Guest** : No me gusta ponerle ránkings a mis caps, jajaja, pero me alegra que en el tuyo esté tan alto. Seguramente me estás odiando en estos momentos, jajajajaja, pero es un riesgo que tomé._

 _ **DanielFC721** : Sorry for that. But it was only a day, so…_

 _ **J Nagera** : No, gracias a ti por tu review. Me alegra que te haya parecido así. Me encanta esa definición: live action mental fragmentado. Es genial, se aplica a cómo leo prácticamente todos los fanfictions. Y sí, mi idea es trabajar con los personajes para que se sientan como los cartoons, pero que de repente cobren una dimensión extra, que se sientan reales, que sean más completos que la simpleza lógica y agradable que tanto me gusta del show. Qué lástima que este cap sea un golpe tan duro a tu confianza, jajajaja. Siento que te fallé. Te comenté por mensaje privado lo de las hermanas, y pues ahora ya tenemos otro medio para comunicarnos. Así que cuando quieras hablar, hazlo por ahí, sin pena, jajaja._

 _ **andrew579** : Muchas gracias atrasadas, jajajaja. ¿Te gustó verlo morir así?_

 _ **Steven002 D** : Gracias por el comentario. Sí, describiste muy bien lo que he ido haciendo, lo que he tratado de hacer. Leí Negundo, aunque no lo terminé. Hermosa lectura, por lo que pude ver. Por cierto, eso de "Paz y Bien" me recordó a mi escuela franciscana. Pequeño detalle, pero me recordó buenos tiempos, jajaja._

 _ **FlyperTheDolphin** : Uff, hay MONTONES de cosas para criticar de mi obra. Te sorprendería la lista de errores que llevo de mi trabajo. Creo que todos hemos tenido algún profesor que de alguna u otra forma nos ha marcado en la vida. Son nuestros educadores, nuestros docentes, tienen un gran impacto en nosotros. Me alegra que te pudieras identificar con eso. A Cookie le dejé ese nombre porque todos la conocen así, jajaja. Sobre lo de Lily, en realidad no es que estuvo llorando, estaba con molestias. No llegaba al punto de llorar como todos los bebés hacen, sino que estaba como sumamente incómoda. Y sí, Lisa está volviéndose Loca. Y por Dios, mi buen delfín volador, no te disculpes. Yo te pido disculpas por el cap que acabo de subir xD_

 _ **Mmunocan** : Ese "todo eso" suena muy despectivo :V Jajajaja. Me alegra poder haber roto tus barreras psicológicas que permanecían impolutas desde "My Little Dashie". Me siento honrado de saber que rompí un dique que llevaba cinco años intacto, jajaja. Todavía sigo agradecido por la difusión que sigues haciendo de esta historia. Ojalá no la borres de tu lista luego de esta broma. Aunque tú eres más troll que yo._

 _ **R** **enato230** : Jajajaja, te he decepcionado, ¿no? u,u_

 _ **CaritaFeliz** : Los sentimientos confusos son los mejores. De eso se trataba el capítulo anterior, de cómo distintas emociones pueden convivir._

 _ **Adriana-Valkyrie** : Estoy totalmente de acuerdo con lo que dices. Nosotros debemos cargar la torcha de quienes nos dejan, y seguir llevándola hacia adelante._

 _ **cesar k-non** : Mmm, seguramente debo haber fallado en los diálogos entonces. Si el principio te gustó y después se perdió el impacto supongo que debe haber sido porque los diálogos no se sintieron bien. Y no quería realmente poner a todos los alumnos tristes porque no era lo que estaba buscando, aunque entiendo que te pueda parecer que era necesario. Decisiones de criterio que tomo y que puede salirme bien o mal, jajaja. Igual, decir que rozó la perfección me llena el pecho de orgullo pero también siento que tuvo muchos inconvenientes como para rozar eso. Pero es tu opinión y por supuesto que la respeto, sobre todo siendo una opinión tan amable y considerada, jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu review._

 _ **Julex93** : Ya te hablé en el chat, eres un grande de los reviews. El artista de los reviews. Eres un genio. Muchas gracias por todo, amigo._

 _ **Sombra02** : Control mental, jajajajaja. Me encantó. Saludos._

 _ **Ali primera** : Oh, no lo conocía ni sabía que estaba relacionado con la guerra civil. Esa guerra ha inspirado muchísimo arte interesantísimo y súper emotivo. Gracias por compartirlo._

 _ **ElDfanga** : No es mi intención hacerlos llorar, lo juro, jajajaja. Hmmm… Debería buscar sponsors en una compañía de pañuelos._

 _ **Guest** : What, en reddit? Eso lo tengo que buscar. Lo de 4chan ya lo sé, jajaja. Coincido con lo que dices de la música también. Y muchas gracias a ti, me conmueve tu comentario._

 _ **Sir Crocodile222** : Muchas gracias, Sir Croco. Como siempre, leer tus reviews es un gran placer. Muchísimas gracias, y saludos :D_

 _Y muchas gracias a todos! Saludos!_


	20. Un Lincoln diferente

_._

 _Después de dos meses y medio, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Réquiem por un Loud. Para compensarlos un poquito les traigo el cap más largo y uno de los más… cargados, por así decirlo. Así que tómense su tiempo, lean un poquito cada día durante una semana y van a ver cómo la espera por el próximo cap se les hace más amena, lol._

 _En primer lugar, mis disculpas a quienes no se tomaron bien la broma del primero de Abril. A mí me pareció fenomenalmente divertido, lamento que no compartan mi sentido del humor, y pues también lamento haberles hecho pasar un mal trago, no era mi intención en absoluto. Quienes hayan dejado de seguir mi historia y me odien por ello, los entiendo. Quizás algún día vuelvan. O no._

 _Lo peor es que justo después del cap broma vino este gran parate. Mucha gracias por la paciencia para los que la tuvieron. Muchas gracias por los mensajes de apoyo que recibí en mi Tumblr ("UnderratedHero" al igual que aquí y donde he sido súper activo durante estas semanas). Gracias también a las 83 personas (los conté, sí) que me enviaron mensajes mientras tanto. A los que me preguntaron preocupados si estaba vivo/enfermo/con problemas, gracias por su preocupación (revisen mi Tumblr la próxima, ahí sabrán si estoy vivo o no). Y a todos los demás (la gran mayoría) que me enviaron mensajes de odio, diciéndome que actualice de una puta vez, que dé señales de vida al menos, que por qué abandoné la historia, que los traicioné al tardarme tanto (wtf?), que ojalá que me muera y que no me merezco tantos fans si voy a ser un irresponsable por tardarme tanto, gracias también. Supongo que si se toman tan a pecho dos meses sin un capítulo (con historias en el medio) es porque les gusta la historia._

 _No importa si estudio una carrera universitaria tan exigente como arquitectura, o si tengo un trabajo de medio tiempo que tengo que mantener para poder vivir, o si también tengo comisiones que realizar para ganar un dinerito extra, o si paso por una pequeña crisis familiar. Quédense tranquilos que Réquiem nunca va a ser cancelada. Ojalá pudiera actualizar día por medio, sería genial. Pero no soy el magnífico Baghn, él está a otro nivel y por algo es el mejor del fandom en español. Yo soy un tipo que necesita tomarse su tiempo para tratar de hacer algo más o menos pasable, y tengo una vida que no me permite escribir al ritmo que me gustaría._

 _Entramos en la recta final del fic. No voy a decir cuántos caps quedan porque … bueno, digamos que hay una pequeña sorpresa y podría agregarse algún cap más. Lo único que voy a decirles para que se den una idea es que puedo contar los caps restantes con una sola mano._

 _ **DISCLAIMER** : The Loud House, sus personajes, y todo lo referente al show no es de mi propiedad, pertenece a Nickelodeon y sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 20: Un Lincoln diferente.**

 **.**

Lincoln no era el mejor alumno de su clase. Le costaba prestar atención a los temas mundanos o aburridos, y se distraía con facilidad. No soportaba cuando los profesores hablaban y hablaban sin detenerse. Las clases de historia, por ejemplo, se le hacían extremadamente difíciles de llevar. Él necesitaba entornos creativos, actividades donde pudiera dejar volar su imaginación, explayarse, demostrar que era un chico súper ingenioso. Por eso, de vez en cuando, encontraba cosas que estimulaban su imaginación y que lo motivaban a trabajar. A veces eran proyectos donde tenía la oportunidad de demostrar todo su ingenio, como cuando debió crear junto con Clyde un exitoso emprendimiento. Y otras veces eran cosas más sencillas, pequeños detalles que le llamaban la atención y que no se los podía sacar de su mente.

Por ejemplo, una vez habían estudiado obras de Mark Twain en sus clases de Literatura. Todo lo relacionado con ficción era de su agrado, llámese cómics, películas, series, animación, videojuegos o, por supuesto, novelas. Encontraba el estilo de Mark Twain muy agradable. Era divertido y no tan complicado como otras cosas que le hacían leer. Había partes que no entendía, pero nada que una rápida consulta con Lisa no pudiera solucionar.

Lo que más recordaba de Mark Twain era una frase que la profesora les había leído: " _Si comes una rana viva a primera hora de la mañana, nada peor que eso va a pasarte durante el resto del día_ ". La idea de comerse una rana viva era tan repulsiva y asquerosa como para plasmarse por completo en la mente de Lincoln. Todavía podía recordar la explicación de su maestra, de hacer las cosas que más nos cuestan o que menos queremos hacer lo más rápido posible para que luego fuera más fácil completar el resto de las obligaciones del día.

Mientras acariciaba las espaldas de Lola y Lana, quienes seguían acurrucadas contra él, llorando las últimas lágrimas que sus pequeños cuerpos podían producir, Lincoln consideró que había comido el equivalente a diez ranas vivas en las primeras horas de su mañana.

Tras haber entendido lo que le pasaba, las reacciones de sus hermanas habían sido tal y como él las había imaginado. Igual de dolorosas. Igual de terribles. El dolor que sentía en su pecho era más que una simple tristeza, una pequeña depresión. Era un dolor físico real, como si todos los músculos que rodeaban su caja torácica estuvieran entumecidos, como si alguien estuviera sentado sobre su pecho dando pequeños saltos, haciendo todo lo posible para que respirar no fuera una tarea fácil o agradable.

El día soleado no lo fue por mucho tiempo. El cielo despejado con el que Royal Woods había amanecido comenzó a cubrirse de espesas nubes, de forma tan gradual que Lincoln no pudo notarlo hasta cerca del mediodía, cuando las nubes anunciaban una lluvia entrante.

—Chicas…

Era difícil saber si sus hermanas habían volteado a verlo preocupadas por lo que tuviera para decirles o si lo habían hecho porque les llamaba la atención la increíble y espectacular forma en la que la voz le falló, sonando como el último aire que escapa de un globo desinflado. De ser el último caso, ciertamente no encontraron nada gracioso en la situación.

Se arrimó de valor, aclaró su garganta y las abrazó un poco más fuerte. Más cerca de su pecho, tratando de contenerlas, de consolarlas. Era, sin embargo, una tarea comparable a la de detener la lluvia con la palma extendida de la mano.

—Vamos a casa —les dijo finalmente.

Esperó pacientemente por una respuesta que no llegó. Durante once años había aprendido a ser un buen hermano mayor. Había aprendido a organizar a sus hermanas, a manejarlas, incluso a manipularlas llegado el caso. Once años de experiencia en resolver disputas familiares que de repente se volvían inservibles ante la realidad que le tocaba enfrentar. La habilidad con las palabras de Lincoln Loud era legendaria, era capaz de convencer a cualquiera de comprar arena en el desierto, pero su capacidad creativa estaba severamente atrofiada. La vista de sus dos hermanitas destrozadas por unas noticias que él mismo se encontraba con problemas para aceptar era demasiado, incluso para él.

Luego de que el silencio se transformara en una estruendosa muestra de dolor, y sabiéndose incapaz de pronunciar las palabras adecuadas, decidió sencillamente ponerse de pie. Los músculos de sus piernas estaban entumecidos tras haber estado cargando con el peso de las niñas durante lo que habían parecido horas y horas. Le costó levantarse, pero cuando finalmente lo hizo se llevó la sorpresa de que sus hermanas también lo hicieron. Lo tomaban de la mano de forma casi posesiva, como abrazarían a su posesión más preciada, sin estar dispuestas a dejarlo ir.

Apretó suavemente sus manos y comenzó a caminar.

Las largas calles se volvieron interminables al paso lento con el que se movían. Algunos transeúntes volteaban a verlos, y Lincoln imaginó que no eran fáciles de pasar por desapercibido. Tres menores de edad, con los rostros y ojos hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, caminado lentamente, una de ellas con un vestido rasgado y lleno de manchas de lodo. Si Lola pudiese verse a sí misma en el espejo moriría del susto.

O quizás ya no le importaría.

Definitivamente no había sido la mejor manera de iniciar el día y la semana. Su mañana había sido un infierno. Pero aún si todo a su alrededor ardía en llamas y el corazón le dolía por la ya lamentablemente familiar sensación de abandono y futilidad, Lincoln se encontraba a sí mismo repitiendo un único pensamiento aliviado:

" _No más secretos."_

— ¿Una semana?

Lola no lo miraba a los ojos. Su mirada estaba perdida en las baldosas que pasaban bajo sus pies.

— ¿Sólo… una semana?

Lincoln volvió a apretar suavemente la mano de su hermana, de su princesa.

—Una semana —confirmó con suavidad.

Ninguna brisa sopló, pero sintió los escalofríos de ambas niñas.

— ¿Entonces…?

— ¿…sólo tenemos hasta el Lunes? —Completó Lana.

Una pregunta sencilla, una respuesta conocida, pero con tantas posibles ramificaciones y consecuencias como el movimiento de un caballo en una partida de ajedrez.

—No… no lo sé. Es difícil saberlo.

— ¿Más de una semana, entonces?

—Es… No, no creo.

— ¿M-Menos de una semana? —Dejó escapar la mecánica.

La dichosa rana de Mark Twain estaba luchando por no ser engullida.

—Escuchen, chicas, yo, eh… Es imposible decirlo. Nadie tiene una fecha exacta. Puede ser una semana, quizás dos, o… O quizás antes.

Sus falanges se vieron atrapadas en un apretón nervioso y desolado, y se arrepintió de haber hablado. Esos pequeños corazones no estaban diseñados para soportar tal maltrato.

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Preguntó Lola, limpiándose el rostro con sus ya inutilizables guantes, otrora rosa claro— ¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste?!

—Porque no quería verlas así. Quería seguir viéndolas felices. Lo siento, sabía que dolería decirles la verdad, y por eso preferí no…

— ¡Y ahora no tenemos tiempo! —Se quejó Lana mientras seguían caminando, con su rostro enterrado en los laterales de la camisa de polo de Lincoln— ¡Todos estos días estuve jugando con Charles y armando fuertes de lodo y reparando Vanzilla en lugar de estar contigo!

— ¡Fui a mis concursos de belleza! —Agregó Lola, su voz una octava más alta de lo normal— ¡Te dejé solo en casa mientras iba a divertirme! ¡Y ahora…! ¡Y ahora no tenemos tiempo!

— ¿Por qué no pensaste en eso? —Dijo Lana— ¿Por qué nos dejaste sin decirnos nada? ¿Por qué nos hiciste perder el tiempo?

Sabía que tarde o temprano esto también iba a suceder. Que le recriminaran. Que se enfadarían con él. Sabía que pasaría porque eran niñas, y porque sabía que lo que había hecho no iba a gustarles. Pero aún así…

— ¿Creen que esto es fácil para mí?

Las protestas de las niñas murieron ante aquellas palabras.

— ¿No creen que esto es todo en lo que puedo pensar cada segundo del día? ¿Que durante la noche me cuesta dormir? Yo también estoy… estoy triste. Estoy furioso. Estoy asustado. Sé que no es fácil para ustedes… ¿Pero saben qué? ¡Tampoco es fácil para mí! ¡No es fácil, y estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para tratar de llevarlo mejor! ¡Así que perdón por hacer lo que creí que era mejor, pero no podía…!

Los renovados sollozos lo detuvieron. Sus hermanas seguían caminando junto a él, pero ahora tenían los ojos cerrados, cubiertos por las palmas de sus manos libres, sobre las cuales lloraban desconsoladamente una vez más. Lincoln tenía demasiado por decir. Demasiadas cosas que había guardado en su interior, demasiado conflictos que había pospuesto, realidades que no se atrevía a mencionar, a aceptar. Su cuerpo y mente le estaban diciendo a gritos que no podía seguir guardándose todo eso, que no podía continuar reprimiendo sus temores.

Lana y Lola, sin embargo, no merecían escuchar todo esto, ni recibir su descargo, ni hacerlas sentir aún peor. Si él estaba destrozado, no podía ni siquiera imaginar cómo estaban ellas.

Detuvo su marcha, se arrodilló sobre la acera y las abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Lo siento, lo siento —les dijo—. Perdonen, estoy… estoy nervioso. No debería haberles respondido así. No es su culpa. Lo siento.

Trataron de responderle, pero fue imposible para ellas dejar salir algo coherente. Su hermano las abrazó un poco más y luego les dio un beso en la frente a cada una, antes de separarse y acariciar sus mejillas. Verlas así de heridas seguía destrozándolo por dentro.

—Les prometo que estos días serán los mejores. No voy a dejarlas solas, estaré con ustedes. Estaré con todas. Se los juro. La pasaremos muy bien, nos reiremos, jugaremos, y así… Y… Y les demostraré lo mucho que las amo. Porque ustedes dos son mis gemelas favoritas. Mis dos pequeñas.

Habría seguido, pues tenía mucho que decirles, pero viendo lo emocionales que estaban y cómo incluso palabras hermosas sobre ellas parecían llevarlas al límite, decidió dejarlo allí. Dándose cuenta de que estarían llamando la atención demasiado si se quedaban abrazados en medio de la acera, volvió a ponerse de pie, y prácticamente arrastró a sus hermanas las calles que quedaban hasta llegar a su casa.

Cuando llegaron a la vereda de su hogar, fueron inmediatamente recibidos por los felices ladridos de Charles. Se acercó corriendo y comenzó a girar entre las piernas de Lincoln, su fiel dueño, su mejor amigo. Cuando notó que Lincoln no lo acariciaba —no podía, teniendo sus manos atrapadas en los agarres de sus hermanitas—, llevó su atención a Lana. De inmediato notó lo triste que su ama parecía verse, por lo que trató de lamer sus lágrimas, pero tampoco parecía interesada en él. Confundido, volvió a mirar a Lincoln.

—No ahora, amigo. Quizás luego.

Charles dejó escapar un breve aullido de dolor antes de retirarse hacia el patio trasero, quizás a jugar con Cliff. Los tres Louds, mientras tanto, subieron los escalones que llevaban al pórtico. Liberando su mano derecha del agarre de Lola —quien rápidamente lo abrazó por la cintura al encontrarse sin su contacto—, Lincoln buscó la llave de su casa y abrió la puerta. Los murmullos que oía se silenciaron abruptamente, incluso antes de que entrara. Cuando cerró la puerta y quedó de pie en el hall recibidor, siendo abrazado por las gemelas, volteó a ver.

Lori, Luna y Luan los miraban desde el sofá. El teléfono de Lori estaba en la mesa ratona, lejos de su alcance. Luna tenía sus auriculares colgando de su cuello y su teléfono en mano, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras los miraba. Luan, sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas, apenas si podía encontrar fuerzas para mirar en su dirección. Unos pasos y el balbuceo de una bebé tratando de pronunciar el nombre de su hermano lo hizo mirar hacia arriba, hacia las escaleras. Leni cargaba a Lily en sus brazos, y ellas dos eran las únicas que le sonreían. Lynn, a su lado y con una pequeña bolsa de hielo sobre sus nudillos que trataba de ocultar, también trató de sonreír, pero no lo logró. No había rastros de Lucy, y Lisa parecía estar aún encerrada en su habitación.

No era la típica postal de la familia Loud. Con temor, se preguntó si acaso esta sería la nueva imagen de ellos.

— ¿Todas sabían?

Los ojos de todos inmediatamente se dirigieron a Lana. Ella las observaba con su labio inferior temblando, aún tomando de la mano a Lincoln. Las escrutaba con la mirada, esperando que alguna se atreviera a responderle.

Lynn y Leni comenzaron a bajar lentamente las escaleras.

— ¿Por eso estuvieron actuando raras? —Siguió Lola— ¿Todas sabían y ninguna nos lo dijo? ¿Nos dejaron tratarlo mal, ignorarlo por una semana y no nos dijeron nada? ¿Cómo pudieron haber…?

—Oh, por favor —la interrumpió Lynn, colocándose frente a ella y mirándola con verdadero enfado en sus ojos—, ¿vas a culparnos?

—Lynn… —trató de detenerla Luna, poniéndose de pie.

— ¿Crees que a nosotras no nos duele? —Continuó la deportista, sin embargo— ¿Crees que esta semana fue fácil? No tienes… No tienes una idea de lo que me cuesta dormir todas las noches. ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo que…?!

—Lynn.

La chica de las pecas volteó a ver a Leni. Tenía una mano sobre su hombro, pero lo que la detuvo fue el rostro sereno de su hermana mayor. Un rostro que mostraba en parte decepción, y en parte entendimiento. Era un rostro que podrían esperar de su padre, una actitud serena que quizás Lori fuera capaz de imitar. Pero ver tal… templanza en Leni, era cuanto menos sorprendente.

—Lo que Lynn trata de decir —dijo Lori, poniéndose de pie también y acercándose a los recién llegados—, es que Lincoln nos pidió que no dijéramos nada. Y chicas… Ahora que saben… que saben lo que… Ahora que saben, si Lincoln les pidiera algo, ¿no lo harían?

Las gemelas desviaron la mirada hacia el suelo. No tenían ningún contra-argumento, ninguna respuesta ante aquel planteo. Las quejas acabaron en ese instante. Lincoln decidió volver a tomar la palabra.

—No estaba listo para decirles. Creo… creo que si Luna, Luan y Lynn no hubieran ido al hospital sin permiso tampoco les habría dicho nada a ellas. No quería que supieran, porque… —Lincoln creía que había agotado su reserva de emociones profundas para lo que quedaba del día, pero claramente había errado sus cálculos— Pues porque no me gusta verlas tristes. Y porque no tenía la… fuerza, o… no sé, la resistencia para decirles la verdad. No sé si hice bien o mal, pero sé que a todas las lastimé un poco por haber actuado así. A algunas las lastimé por mentirles, y a las otras por obligarlas a mentir. Y… Sólo… Sólo quiero decirles que yo, eh… Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.

Las primeras en lanzarse a él fueron las gemelas. Lynn estaba enterrando su rostro en su pecho poco después, y antes de que pudiera saberlo, todas sus hermanas estaban abrazándolo. Incluso sintió unos nuevos brazos encerrándose alrededor de su cadera, y se preguntó dónde había estado escondiéndose Lucy.

Cerró los ojos y se rindió ante la agradable sensación de un abrazo grupal. La última vez que había experimentado uno había sido el domingo pasado, en el hospital, poco antes de enterarse de su condición. En aquel momento había sido un abrazo de alivio. Esta vez era difícil saber cuál era el verdadero mensaje del abrazo. ¿Unión? ¿Apoyo? ¿Dolor? Trató de interpretarlo, de darse cuenta qué era lo que sentía enredado entre tantos brazos. Se concentró y buscó en su corazón qué era lo que sentía.

No sabía qué era, pero incluso si dolía un poco, se sentía como si fuera lo correcto.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy, hermano? —Preguntó Luna, varios minutos después del inicio del abrazo.

—No lo sé —dijo Lincoln—. Hay tantas cosas que quiero hacer… Quizás más tarde me reúna con Clyde, pero quiero estar con ustedes. Con todas ustedes, ahora que… bueno, ahora que lo saben.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos? —Preguntó Lana, limpiándose la nariz en las mangas de su propia remera.

—Cualquier cosa. Lo que ustedes quieran.

— ¡Un juego de mesa!

Todas rompieron el abrazo grupal para poder mirar a Leni. La chica, que aún sostenía a la pequeña Lily en sus brazos, los miraba a todos con una gran y sincera sonrisa, entusiasmada… feliz. No podía decirse lo mismo de algunas de las chicas. Lori, Lola, Lana y Luan la miraban como si estuvieran planeando cómo decirle sutilmente que cerrara la boca y no volviera a hablar. No podían entender que dijera algo tan tonto, tan fuera de lugar. Que sonriera en una situación como esta.

Lincoln, sin embargo, tenía una mirada distinta. Un juego de mesa, una actividad normal, algo que todos podrían jugar, con lo que podrían reír y quizás distenderse. Necesitaba con urgencia un toque de normalidad en su vida.

—Es una excelente idea, Leni —dijo, para sorpresa de muchas y absoluta felicidad de una—. ¿A qué quieren jugar?

Todas intercambiaron miradas confundidas.

—Eh… ¿"Monopoly"? —Sugirió Lynn.

—No, el tablero se rompió la última vez que peleamos cuando Luan compró condominios.

— ¿El "Clue"? —Preguntó Luna.

—Lola lo rompió cuando Leni la acusó de matarse a sí misma de seis disparos en la cabeza —dijo Lucy.

— ¿Qué tal… qué tal el "Life"? —Dijo Lola, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no llorar.

Lincoln miró a todas sus hermanas, esperando que alguna le dijera que habían roto el tablero luego de que alguien cayera en una casilla de "Venganza" e hiciera retroceder diez casilleros a otro, pero dado que nadie dijo nada, asumió que el juego estaba en condiciones.

—Eso suena fantástico, Lola —dijo suavemente, agachándose para estar a la altura de sus hermanitas—. Escuchen, nosotros vamos a preparar todo aquí en la sala de estar, ¿sí? ¿Por qué no van a bañarse y ponerse unas ropas limpias?

Era evidente que ambas necesitaban higienizarse luego de los juegos bruscos que habían realizado en el parque, pero Lincoln también quería que pudieran relajarse un poco. Y si algo había aprendido en sus once años de vida, era que nada como una ducha de agua caliente para relajar el cuerpo y la mente.

Las niñas, sin embargo, se miraron entre ellas y luego a su hermano. Tenían los ojos fijos en él, y no parecían estar dispuestas a irse.

—Estaré aquí cuando salgan —les aseguró Lincoln, adivinando sus pensamientos—. No voy a irme a ningún lado, se los prometo. Las esperaré, y les guardaré lugares a mi lado, ¿está bien?

Les sonrió y con suavidad apretó sus narices. Aquel gesto nunca fallaba para hacerlas reír, y aunque no estallaron en carcajadas, una pequeña sonrisa se plantó en sus rostros. Le dieron un último abrazo antes de dirigirse lentamente escaleras arriba, rumbo a sus habitaciones y luego al baño.

—Iré a buscar el juego al ático —se ofreció Lori.

—Yo te acompaño —dijo Lucy. Lori colocó una mano sobre la espalda de la niña gótica, acariciándola lentamente, y Lincoln vio con interés y algo de dolor cómo las dos subían las escaleras, con Lucy apoyando su cabeza contra la cintura de Lori. La pobre seguía muy afectada, no cabía duda alguna.

—Deberíamos traer cojines para sentarnos en el suelo —dijo Luna—. Puedo traer varios de mi habitación, pero voy a necesitar músculos extra para traer el sillón puff. Lynn, ¿me ayudas?

—Sí… Sí, claro.

Dio una última mirada a Lincoln, y luego acompañó a Luna hacia su habitación.

—Iré a preparar palomitas de maíz o algo para comer —dijo Luan, tratando de sonreír—. Prepararía un poco de comida mexicana, pero esTACOmplicado.

Para variar, Leni y Lincoln rieron ante la broma de Luan. Lily incluso comenzó a aplaudir mientras balbuceaba feliz, y Luan se dirigió a la cocina con una gigantesca sonrisa en su rostro. Leni estuvo a punto de dirigirse hacia las escaleras, tratando de buscar la forma de ayudar con la preparación, pero Lincoln la tomó por encima del codo y la detuvo.

—Oye, ¿Leni?

— ¿Sí, Linky?

—Gracias —le dijo desde lo más profundo de su corazón—. En serio.

Su hermana no dijo nada. Se acercó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente.

—De nada —respondió, sonriéndole con esa ternura y sinceridad que sólo ella era capaz de transmitir.

Finalmente se alejó, y Lincoln decidió que lo mínimo que podía hacer era acomodar los sillones para que todos tuvieran espacio para sentarse. Mientras se dirigía hacia allí, su teléfono volvió a vibrar. Revisó y notó que tenía más de cuarenta mensajes y dos llamadas perdidas. Todas de amigos y compañeros de su escuela. Miró su teléfono con algo de culpa, pero inmediatamente lo colocó en modo avión.

Esta mañana era de él y sus hermanas.

* * *

— ¡Nueve, sí! —Celebró Lincoln tras hacer girar la ruleta.

Varios gritos de felicidad se escucharon, junto con el ruido de Luna golpeándose suavemente la frente con la palma de su mano en un falso gesto de irritación. Lana también comenzó a reír nerviosamente sobre el regazo de Lincoln, agarrando su gorra con sus pequeñas manos, tirándola hacia abajo con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera ocultar su cabeza.

El juego estaba a una jugada de terminar. La gran mayoría de las hermanas habían quedado fuera, perdiendo al acumular deudas o tras haberse rendido por considerar que ya no tenían posibilidades de hacer una buena partida. Los únicos jugadores que tenían posibilidades de ganar eran Lincoln, Lana y Luna. Luna y Lana ya se habían retirado como "Millonarias" y estaban a la espera de que Lincoln lo hiciera para poder contar el dinero y ver quién había ganado.

— ¡Lincoln, Lincoln, Lincoln! —Gritaban todas las demás, riendo y apoyando a su hermano mientras avanzaba las casillas que le hacían falta. Tras los nueve espacios, Lincoln llegó a estar tan sólo dos casillas antes de "¡Millonario!".

— ¿Qué dice? —Preguntó Lynn.

Lincoln movió un poco la cabeza de Lana para leer, haciendo reír inocentemente a la niña.

—Dice: "Sube el precio del petróleo. Si tiene acciones, gana $500.000.000."

De inmediato Lana y Luna cubrieron su rostro con ambas manos, Luna dejándose caer de espalda sobre el suelo, mientras el resto de las chicas gritaba extasiadas, molestando en broma a las hermanas que básicamente acababan de perder. Todas comenzaron a felicitar a Lincoln anticipadamente, pero aún faltaba un último turno y el conteo final.

Lincoln giró nuevamente la ruleta, obteniendo un seis, llegando finalmente a la meta y declarándose como el tercer y último "Millonario" de la partida.

—Muy bien, hagan el conteo —dijo Lori, quien había oficiado como banquera oficial y la encargada de que nadie hiciera trampa.

—Lincoln, ¿me ayudas a contar? —Pidió Lana, girando para ver a su hermano.

— ¡Claro! ¿Lola, puedes contar mi dinero mientras ayudo a Lana con el suyo?

Tuvo que mirar por encima de su hombro, pues estaba sentado sobre un cojín, y Lola estaba de pie detrás de él, prácticamente apoyada en su espalda, rodeando el cuello de su hermano mayor con sus pequeños brazos. No había hablado mucho en toda la mañana. Simplemente se había dedicado a abrazarlo desde atrás, a reírse de sus chistes y, de vez en cuando y cuando todos parecían distraídos en otra cosa, darle pequeños y disimulados besos en la mejilla.

No respondió a la pregunta de Lincoln, no con palabras al menos. Asintió suavemente y a regañadientes extendió una mano, rompiendo el abrazo que tenía con su hermano. Él le pasó su gran montaña de dinero, mientras ayudaba a Lana a contar sus billetes, explicándole cómo sumar de a cien millones y qué pasaba luego de los mil millones.

Cuando Luna, Lola, Lana y Lincoln terminaron de contar sus respectivas fortunas y las compararon, quedó claro que Lincoln había ganado por la escasa diferencia de doscientos millones, una pequeña suma para los estándares del juego. Lana había quedado en segundo lugar y Luna tercera.

Todas, incluso las dos que habían acabado muy cerca, celebraron la victoria de Lincoln en el juego de mesa. Y mientras quedaba atrapado en los aplausos, las felicitaciones y los chillidos felices de sus hermanas, el muchacho sólo pudo pensar en que esto era la vida, realmente. Estar rodeado de las personas que más quería, pasando un buen momento, sin pensar en lo que evidentemente sucedería más pronto que tarde.

 _¡Click!_

El sonido digital y el sollozo apenas contenido los hicieron voltear. Asomándose por el umbral que conectaba la habitación matrimonial con la sala de estar, Rita Loud miraba la pantalla de su teléfono con la sonrisa más triste que Lincoln había visto en su vida. En general, la imagen de su madre era cada día más triste. Se le hacía más difícil verla conforme pasaban los días. Hasta hacía muy poco —tan sólo una semana atrás— su madre había sido una mujer que se preocupaba mucho en mantener su figura, en verse bella en todo momento. Siempre peinada, siempre bien vestida, siempre maquillada.

Esa imagen no tenía nada que ver con la Rita desaliñada, con grandes ojeras, sin maquillaje y casi sin peinar que estaba de pie a pocos metros de ellos, observando la foto que acababa de tomar casi sin poder resistir las lágrimas.

—Niños, yo… Yo…

Sea lo que fuera que la mujer trató de decir, no pudo terminarlo. Apenas tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para regresar rápidamente a su habitación ante de quebrarse frente a diez de sus once hijos.

El ameno y alegre ambiente que el juego había ayudado a forjar fue olvidado de inmediato. Lily, jugando con algunas de las piezas, parecía ser la única que no había quedado prácticamente petrificada tras la intervención de Rita. El resto había perdido de inmediato cualquier tipo de sonrisa, ánimos o buen humor que podrían haber recuperado. Algunas, como Leni, Luna y Lucy miraban la alfombra, sin atreverse a mirar a ningún otro lado. Otras, como Luan y Lynn, abrazaron sus rodillas contra sus pechos, tratando de darse algún tipo de confort. Las gemelas volvieron a abrazar con todas sus fuerzas a Lincoln, a quien tenían rodeado por delante y por detrás.

Lincoln mismo no sabía qué hacer. Su madre… Es cierto que todos los días pasaba algunas horas con ella, escribiendo sus memorias en aquella especie de proyecto de novela que habían comenzado. Y pese a que debían realizar pausas regulares debido a su llanto, Lincoln sentía que no tenía dimensión del dolor que ella seguramente estaba sufriendo. Si la idea de perder un hermano era tan terrible para todas las chicas, no podía imaginarse lo que su madre debía sentir, teniendo que perder a un hijo.

—Permiso —dijo Lincoln, tratando de ponerse de pie.

—No te vayas —le pidió Lana, sin querer moverse de su regazo.

—Lincoln… —pronunció Lola con dolor.

—No me estoy yendo —aclaró pacientemente—. Tengo que hablar con mamá.

—Puedo ir yo si no quieres —se ofreció Lori, quien sonaba terriblemente angustiada.

Lincoln negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras usaba su ventaja física para ponerse de pie, muy a pesar de las gemelas.

—Les prometo que estaré con ustedes mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo, más que nunca —les aseguró—, pero mamá también me necesita. Y me necesita ahora.

Ni siquiera él fue capaz de convencerlas. Fue necesario que Luna y Lynn se acercaran y abrazaran a Lola y Lana respectivamente para que dejaran ir a Lincoln. Él trató de no mirar hacia atrás mientras caminaba hacia la habitación, pues temía que ver los rostros dolidos de sus hermanas podría hacerlo arrepentirse y se quedara allí con ellas.

Cuando en verdad quien lo necesitaba era su madre.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación matrimonial se encontró con que las luces estaban apagadas, las cortinas casi completamente cerradas, la televisión desconectada. Lincoln arrugó la nariz al sentir el olor a humedad en el ambiente.

Él nunca había entrado a un calabozo, pero ahora ya podía hacerse una idea de cómo sería entrar a uno. Las únicas señales de vida eran la poca luz que se filtraba mediante las rendijas de la persiana, y los sollozos ahogados por la almohada de Rita.

Lincoln había tenido una mañana verdaderamente complicada. Si bien toda su semana había sido una montaña rusa de emociones fuertes, los últimos días habían sido particularmente dolorosos. Ronnie Anne, Luan, Lynn, Luna, su padre, Lucy, las gemelas… Estaba llegando al límite de lo que podía soportar. Estaba sufriendo de un frágil estado emocional. Y ver a su madre llorar no lo estaba ayudando en absoluto. Ver a sus hermanas o a sus amigos llorar era una cosa. Un tipo de dolor. Pero había algo sobrenaturalmente desgarrador en ver a su propia madre llorar. Era una empatía totalmente distinta, era sentir el dolor de una forma mucho más real, mucho más traumática, mucho más impactante, como si aún tuviera algún cordón que lo conectara con ella, y el dolor de su madre fuera también suyo.

No dijo nada. No pidió permiso para entrar como había sido educado a hacer. Esquivó pañuelos usados en el suelo, subió a la cama, y antes de que su madre pudiera terminar de voltear y quitarse la almohada del rostro, Lincoln la abrazó. Se sintió como un niño pequeño, abrazado a su madre, escuchando y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Y a decir verdad, una parte de él disfrutaba sentirse tan… protegido. Contenido. Mimado.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial, que duró apenas unos segundos, Rita no tardó en abrazarlo, en enredar a su hijo en sus brazos. Su llanto aumentó en intensidad. Sus manos buscaron apretarlo contra ella, acariciando su cabello, masajeando su espalda. Su pecho convulsionaba al ritmo de su lamento, el llanto desconsolado de una madre, un corazón roto sin arreglo.

Él le susurró palabras de amor. Le dijo que la amaba, una y otra vez. Le dijo que no estuviera triste, que él siempre la iba a querer, que eso era lo único que importaba. Que ella había sido… no, que ella _era_ la mejor madre.

—Lincoln… Cariño… Eres el niño más… más maravilloso del mundo —dijo, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por modular palabras—. No puedo creer… ¿Cómo no…? ¿Cómo no nos dimos cuenta? ¿Por qué no lo vimos, por qué no te llevamos al doctor? ¿Por qué…?

— ¡No! —Se quejó Lincoln, abrazándola más fuerte y negando con la cabeza con la poca movilidad que el abrazo de su madre le permitía— ¡No hagas eso, mamá! ¡Por favor! No… no busques culpas. No es culpa de nadie, ¡y menos de ustedes!

—Lincoln…

—El doctor que tomó mi caso me dijo… me dijo que mi caso era especial. Dijo que ningún doctor podría haberlo visto. Mamá, si los doctores no podrían saberlo, ¿cómo podrías haberlo visto tú? No es… no es tu culpa. Por favor, no quiero que te culpes por lo que me pasó. No es… justo. No es justo para ti.

Rita no parecía estar en condiciones de atender a la razón. Cada palabra de su hijo, sin importar cuan acertada o reconfortante fuera, sólo enterraba el puñal un poco más profundo en su corazón. Lincoln se sintió increíblemente inútil. Trató de hacerla sentir mejor. De aliviar su pena de alguna forma. Una parte de él le decía que quizás debía seguir el mismo rumbo que había tomado con Luna, de dejarla descargarse, dejarla expresar todo el dolor que indudablemente llevaba dentro y que había tenido que reprimir durante más de una semana para evitar que sus hijas la descubrieran. Una parte de él quería quedarse simplemente junto a ella, abrazándola y esperando a que se tranquilizara.

Pero incluso si sentía que no había forma de lograrlo, lo que Lincoln en verdad necesitaba era que su madre dejara de llorar. Sólo eso quería. Era demasiado doloroso como para soportarlo.

— ¿Podemos escribir un capítulo para el libro? —Preguntó de repente, levantando la cabeza para ver a su madre a los ojos.

Veía el reflejo perfecto de su propio rostro en la superficie aguada.

— ¿Es… escribir…? —Dijo Rita, mientras continuaba acariciando su cabello.

—Acabo de recordar algo y quiero escribirlo —dijo, casi rogando con su tono de voz—. ¿Podemos? ¿Por favor?

Lincoln hizo el acto más vil que recordaba haber hecho jamás. Puso su mirada triste, la misma que ponía siempre que pedía algún favor a sus padres o hermanas. Una mirada que sabía que su madre nunca podía resistir. En el contexto actual, era la forma de manipulación más malvada y efectiva que se le podía ocurrir.

— ¿Qué quieres escribir? —Preguntó su madre, poniéndose de pie, resuelta a cumplir con cualquier deseo de su hijo, su pequeño.

No estaba orgulloso de sí mismo, pero Lincoln habría hecho lo que fuera con tal de distraerla y evitar que siguiera llorando. Incluso si sólo era una solución temporal. Incluso si no resolvía nada en el largo plazo. La necesidad urgente primó sobre cualquier otra cosa.

—Quiero escribir sobre el día que descubrí que mi mamá era mucho más que una dentista —dijo con seguridad—. El día que descubrí que pasar un día con ella podía ser tan divertido como ir al trabajo de papá. Quiero… quiero escribir lo mucho que me divertí ese día.

Si el plan era evitar que llorara, no había hecho un buen trabajo.

* * *

El almuerzo tuvo algunas sorpresas en la casa Loud.

La primera de ellas fue el anuncio de que Lynn, asistida por Lori y con el apoyo incondicional de Lincoln —quien aún así permaneció en la habitación de sus padres casi hasta la hora misma de la comida—, sería la encargada de cocinar. La mayoría de las chicas no supo cómo reaccionar ante ello. Lucy y Lori parecían ser las únicas que entendían los motivos que llevaban a la deportista de la familia a preparar un almuerzo para **trece** personas.

Y esa fue la segunda sorpresa, la llegada de Lynn Sr minutos antes de que los platos fueran servidos. Era bien sabido que el señor Loud trabajaba de lunes a sábado y no llegaba a casa hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando el Sol iniciaba su curva descendente. Tenía sus almuerzos en la oficina, por lo que todos se sorprendieron cuando golpeó la puerta. Al parecer había decidido que usaría los minutos de su descanso para dirigirse a su hogar y pasar tiempo con su familia. Fue Luan quien, algo preocupada, preguntó si no podía meterse en problemas si regresaba tarde, considerando la distancia de la casa al trabajo.

—Eso no podría preocuparme menos, hija —fue su contundente respuesta.

La tercera sorpresa fue la decisión de que armarían la "mesa grande" en el comedor. Casi todos los días la familia se dividía en la mesa de los grandes y la mesa de los niños, pero también existía la posibilidad de traer la extensión de la mesa principal del sótano y preparar una mesa grande en donde entraran los trece Louds e incluso alguna visita. Por cuestiones organizativas y de espacio, la mesa grande sólo se utilizaba en ocasiones especiales, como cuando alguno de los chicos había ganado un trofeo más para su vitrina, cuando había importantes anuncios, o para los cumpleaños de algún miembro de la familia, los cuales estaban distribuidos a lo largo del año de manera que cada mes había un cumpleaños que celebrar. La mesa grande, por lo tanto, era siempre sinónimo de felicidad, de celebrar.

Cuando Lincoln se sentó y miró a ambos lados, se dio cuenta que era la mesa grande más triste que había visto en su vida.

Leni y Lily, sentada a su lado y jugando con su cuchara, eran las únicas sonriendo. La sonrisa de Lynn Jr duró algunos minutos desde que sirvió la comida y Lincoln le dijo que se veía fantástica, hasta que la atmósfera general de la mesa la consumió a ella también. La comida no era tan buena como las que su padre cocinaba, pero aún así era deliciosa, y Lincoln la disfrutó mucho. Le dolía ver que el resto de la familia apenas si estuviera probando sus platos. Miraban la comida y la movían con los tenedores, pero apenas si comían pequeños bocados de vez en cuando.

Y el silencio, por Dios, el maldito silencio. ¿Dónde estaban las conversaciones cruzadas? ¿Las quejas por el ruido? ¿Dónde estaban los pedidos a gritos de que alguien alcanzara la sal, gritos que se repetían ininterrumpidamente hasta que alguien lanzara el salero a la cabeza de quien lo pedía? ¿Dónde estaban las pequeñas guerras de comida, los gritos de sus padres para que las finalizaran de inmediato? ¿Los chismes entre las hermanas mayores, las canciones de las hermanas menores?

¿Dónde estaba la familia que él conocía?

Los intentos de Leni o de su padre por iniciar conversaciones no fueron particularmente prolíficos. Lincoln respondía cuando le preguntaban acerca de un show que había visto la noche anterior, o cuando se interesaron por saber si iría a lo de Clyde esta tarde. Pero ante preguntas más generales, nadie, ni siquiera su madre, parecía estar dispuesto a responder. Y Lincoln estaba tan cansado, tan exhausto… no tenía energías para intentar animarlos a todos.

Había llegado a un punto donde ya no podía hacerlo.

Pero entonces, alguien apoyó su cuchillo sobre el plato, y el ruido del metal chocando con la porcelana hizo voltear a todos. Lucy tenía ambas manos sobre su regazo y miraba hacia el suelo. Apenas si había tocado su comida. Todos dejaron de comer y se quedaron en silencio cuando subió lentamente la mirada.

Como siempre, su cabello ocultaba sus ojos, pero el fino rastro de unas lágrimas no podía ser disimulado.

—Tengo algo que decir.

Los jadeos de todos los demás miembros de la familia le recordaron a Lincoln que nadie más la había escuchado el día anterior en el deshuesadero, cuando le había hablado con su verdadera voz, con la asustada voz de una niña de ocho años. La única que no parecía realmente sorprendida era Lynn, y Lincoln se preguntó todo lo que habría pasado la noche anterior en la habitación de sus hermanas más cercanas en edad.

—Lincoln… Él no…

Se detuvo un segundo para limpiar sus ojos con una de sus mangas rayadas.

—Él no desbordó el retrete el mes pasado —admitió, arrugando su vestido cuando sus dedos se cerraron sobre la tela de su regazo—. Fui… fui yo. Yo estaba leyendo _Princesa Poni_ en el baño, yo tapé el retrete.

Lincoln también dejó su cuchillo sobre su plato, mirando a su hermanita menor con la boca abierta. Su rostro debía estar expresando la misma sorpresa que veía en el resto de su familia. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Lucy?

—Todos lo culparon y… y él trató de averiguar quién había sido. N-No quería que supieran que había sido yo p-porque sabía que iban a m-molestarme… Y él… Y L-Lincoln tomó la culpa por mí. ¡Y no fue justo! ¡Él no había hecho nada, y yo…! ¡Yo dejé…!

Luna, sentada junto a ella, la rodeó con un brazo y acercó sus sillas para poder contenerla.

—Lo siento… Lo siento… —susurraba y repetía Lucy, llenando de lágrimas la remera de su hermana.

—Lucy… No tienes que disculparte —dijo Lincoln, hablando con suavidad—. Lo hice porque quise, y porque no estabas lista para admitirlo. Volvería a hacerlo de nuevo.

—Eres… demasiado bueno —dejo escapar entre sollozos la pequeña gótica—. Demasiado amable para este mundo.

—Es nuestra culpa —intervino entonces Lori, mirando con el ceño fruncido a su plato—. Nosotras nos reímos de Lincoln. Nos hubiéramos reído de Lucy. Todo… todo ese incidente fue culpa nuestra.

—Fue una tontería —se apresuró a decir Lincoln, temiendo el rumbo que esta conversación podría tomar—. No fue culpa de nadie, es normal reírse de…

—Siempre nos perdonas, incluso cuando no lo merecemos —dijo Lynn, su rostro también un retrato de la culpa—. Puse a todos en tu contra al decir que tenías mala suerte, y aún así nos perdonaste a todos. Soy una terrible hermana.

— ¡Yo _ayudé_ a que todos creyera que era mala suerte!

—Yo también me comporté como una idiota —se lamentó Luan—. Siempre haciendo bromas, a veces lastimándolos a todos… Lincoln tuvo que estar dos días en cama después del último Día de las Bromas… Y me puse tan celosa cuando se volvió mi asistente y la gente lo quería más a él… Nunca… nunca quise lastimarlo.

—No lo hiciste, yo…

—Siempre se lleva la peor parte —dijo Lana—. Las últimas vacaciones estuvo haciéndonos favores, casi no pudo disfrutarlas.

—Y todo porque fuimos nosotras quienes no nos pusimos de acuerdo sobre a dónde ir para nuestras vacaciones —dijo Luna—. Él nos dio la oportunidad de elegir entre la playa y el parque de diversiones, y nosotros lo arruinamos todo. Peleándonos, sin ponernos de acuerdo.

—De no ser por él, todas seguiríamos quejándonos de nuestras compañeras de cuarto —dijo Lola, abrazándose con Lana a su lado—. Linky… Linky es el que siempre nos une… Y ahora…

Cuando todos comenzaron a sollozar, Lincoln llegó a desear que la mesa volviera a estar en aquel terrible silencio.

* * *

La última vez que había estado frente a aquella puerta, había tardado casi diez minutos en reunir las fuerzas necesarias para tocar el timbre. En esta ocasión también tuvo su momento de duda, debiendo tomarse algunos segundos para pensar sus palabras. Aún así, en seguida oprimió el pequeño botón y escuchó la melodía digital del timbre sonando dentro de la casa. Oyó unos pasos acercándose y respiró hondo, justo cuando la puerta principal se abría.

— ¡Oh por Dios, Lincoln! ¡Harold, Harold, ven aquí, Lincoln está en la puerta!

Ante el insistente llamado de su pareja, Harold McBride y su suéter azul llegaron rápidamente a la puerta de entrada.

— ¡Lincoln! —Dijo el robusto hombre, acercándose a él y levantándolo veinte centímetros del suelo en un suave abrazo.

—Buenas tardes, señores McBride —saludó Lincoln, pasando de los brazos de Harold a los de Howard.

—Oh, Lincoln, ¿por qué no nos avisaste que venías? ¡Habríamos preparado un almuerzo! —Se lamentó Howard.

—No se preocupen, ya almorcé en mi casa… un poco —dijo Lincoln, tratando de que el amargo recuerdo de la mesa grande no se hiciera notar en su tono de voz.

— ¡Entonces te prepararemos un postre! —Dijo rápidamente Harold, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia la cocina.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, objetar, agradecer o siquiera pensar en qué decir, Howard tomó a Lincoln por el brazo y lo llevó directamente a la sala de estar, sentándolo frente a la mesa ratona. Comenzó a preparar todo, quitando las revistas de decoración de interiores y arquitectura de la mesa y arreglando los cojines del sofá.

—Disculpa el desorden, Lincoln, no esperábamos visitas.

—No se preocupe, señor McB —dijo Lincoln, sentándose en el sofá y quitándose la mochila que cargaba en su espalda.

Howard lo notó.

—Oh, deja que la guarde en el vestidor para…

— ¡No! —Lo interrumpió Lincoln, abrazando la mochila contra su pecho— E-Es decir… No se preocupe, sólo… Sólo…

El papá de Clyde lo miró confundido durante unos segundos, pero en seguida recuperó su serenidad.

—Puedes dejarla aquí también, por supuesto, no hay problema, no hay problema —le dijo con suavidad, mirando intrigado a la mochila.

—Gracias… Y, eh, ¿Clyde no llegó todavía de la escuela? —Preguntó, aflojando su agarre en la mochila y mirando al reloj de la pared.

Howard también desvió su mirada hacia allí, y Lincoln vio la preocupación en sus ojos.

—Las clases terminaron hace poco más de media hora. Ya debería estar aquí, pero… él se… últimamente se toma su tiempo para volver.

La llegada de Harold rompió el incómodo silencio que se había formado entre el niño y el padre de su mejor amigo. Harold dejó una bandeja en la mesa frente a Lincoln, y pese a que acababa de almorzar —poco, sí, pero había comido al fin y al cabo—, no pudo evitar que se le hiciera agua a la boca con lo que tenía frente a sí. Varias porciones de pastel, galletas recién horneadas con chispas de chocolate, masas dulces… El paraíso al alcance de su mano.

—Por favor, come cuanto quieras —le ofreció Harold, acercándole aún más la bandeja antes de sentarse junto a su esposo—, y si te quedas con hambre sólo dínoslo y te prepararemos más.

—Vaya, yo… Muchas gracias, señores McBride. En serio.

Le dijeron que no se preocupara, y a estas alturas no sólo parecería descortés rechazar la comida que le habían preparado, sino que realmente deseaba probar esas galletas. Apoyó su mochila a un lado y tomó la primera. El olor de la masa recién horneada lo hizo cerrar los ojos. Amaba la comida casera de los McBrides. Siempre era deliciosa.

Mientras comía las galletas y probaba un poco del delicioso pastel que le habían preparado, pretendió no notar las miradas nerviosas que los papás de Clyde intercambiaban entre ellos y los susurros que trataban de ocultar de él. No sabía qué estarían discutiendo, pero suponía que estaba relacionado con él.

Tenía la ligera esperanza de que no iniciaran una conversación sobre él.

— ¿Lincoln?

Rayos.

— ¿Sí, señor McB? —Preguntó, llevando un último bocado de pastel a su boca y dejando lo que quedaba sobre la mesa.

—Nosotros… Yo…

Howard miró a Harold, sus labios temblando y sus defensas amenazando con ceder. Harold llevó una mano a la espalda de su pareja y la acarició reconfortantemente.

—Lincoln, sabemos que no… que no estás pasando un momento fácil —comenzó, su profunda voz llena de emoción, en un cuasi susurro que parecía querer tranquilizar a Lincoln, asegurarle de que estaba en un ambiente seguro—. Y no queremos causar problemas, no queremos hacértelo más difícil.

Una pequeña parte de Lincoln, la más exhausta y desesperada, la que él con tanto empeño trataba de ocultar, estuvo tentada de decir _"Y sin embargo..."_.

—Pero ya que estás aquí… Sólo queríamos darte las gracias.

Lincoln dejó de masticar de repente. Esperaba palabras de compasión. De impotencia. Esperaba que le dijeran que era todo muy injusto, que él no se lo merecía, que su familia no lo merecía. Esperaba quizás alguna palabra de aliento, que le dijeran que podía contar con ellos para lo que necesitara. ¿Que le dieran las gracias? No estaba en sus consideraciones, realmente.

— ¿Las gracias? ¿Por qué? —Preguntó tras tragar finalmente lo que le quedaba de pastel.

—Por todo —respondió Howard, finalmente encontrando las fuerzas para hablar—. Lincoln, no te das una idea de todo lo que hiciste por nuestra familia. No entiendes todo lo que nos has ayudado, lo que has hecho por nosotros. Nunca… nunca te lo dijimos, porque no es la clase de cosas para las que uno encuentra la ocasión adecuada. Uno siempre tiene tiempo para pedir, para enfadarse, o incluso para reír o jugar, pero rara vez alguien se toma el tiempo para agradecer. Y no queremos… no queremos perder la oportunidad de agradecerte.

Decir que Lincoln se había quedado sin palabras era subestimar la situación.

—Siempre has estado ahí para Clyde —dijo Harold—. Él siempre fue un chico inseguro, con problemas para tomar la iniciativa, ¿sabes? Siempre tuvo dificultades para hacer amigos… Hasta que te conoció. En ti encontró finalmente el amigo que tanto necesitaba, y nunca nos alcanzarán las palabras para agradecerte por ello.

—Yo, eh…

Lincoln no sabía qué decir. Sus manos se movían nerviosamente sobre el apoya-brazos del sofá, mientras pensaba las palabras que podía decir para responder a tan… exagerados cumplidos.

—Muchas gracias, pero… no fui el amigo perfecto. Me peleé muchas veces con Clyde, por cosas tontas, y casi siempre fue mi culpa. Y yo… también lo metí en muchos problemas.

Para su sorpresa, Howard dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—No te disculpes por ser un niño, Lincoln. Así es como son. Todos fuimos así. No creas que fuiste una mala influencia para nuestro hijo, porque no podrías estar más equivocado.

—Tú lo cambiaste, Lincoln —agregó Harold, mirándolo ahora con una seriedad pocas veces vista en el amable y divertido hombre—. Lo volviste más seguro de sí mismo, lo ayudaste a que no se avergonzara de ser quien es. Lo aceptaste por quien era, y eso… eso es lo más maravilloso que puedes hacer por una persona. Quererla no por quien pretende ser o por quien todos esperan que sea, sino por quien en verdad es.

—Eso habla de la clase de persona que eres, Lincoln. Esos pequeños gestos son los que hablan por ti. Por eso… por eso eres un chico maravilloso. Y no sólo has demostrado ser comprensivo con Clyde.

Para enfatizar su punto, Howard y Harold se tomaron de las manos, ambos pares de ojos fijos en Lincoln con una intensidad que lo abrumaba, casi intimidándolo.

—Jamás, en ningún momento en los tantos años que has sido amigo de Clyde ni en las decenas de veces que has venido a nuestro hogar nos trataste de forma diferente. Nunca nos miraste raro, ni trataste de ser exageradamente educado con nosotros, temiendo ofendernos o algo así. No creo que puedas entender lo que significa eso para nosotros.

—Tú también nos aceptaste por quienes somos —dijo Howard, acomodando su cabello rojo—, y Clyde nos ha contado sobre cómo nos has defendido en más de una ocasión cuando otros chicos se han burlado de él por sus padres. Esa clase de apoyo no es algo que abunde ni siquiera hoy en día, en los tiempos que corren. La… naturalidad con la que nos has tratado es… sumamente c-conmovedora, y yo…

Harold abrazó a su pareja, reconfortándolo y haciéndole sentir el apoyo incondicional que tenía para darle.

—Lo que Howie quiere decir —siguió en su lugar— es que tenerte junto a nosotros todos estos años también nos ayudó a ver que aún podemos soñar con un mundo donde no se nos divida, no se nos trate como algo más de lo que somos: dos personas que se aman profundamente. En cierta parte, tú nos devolviste las esperanzas. Y esa clase de comprensión… ese amor… Nunca lo olvidaremos, Lincoln.

—Fuiste como un hermano para Clyde —dijo Howard, ahogando un sollozo—, y… y fuiste como un hijo para nosotros.

Las palabras de los señores McBride movieron el interior de Lincoln. Tuvieron un impacto muy poderoso en él. Nunca se había puesto a pensarlo realmente, pero en aquel momento se dio cuenta de que los McBride siempre habían sido como una segunda familia. Siempre con las puertas abiertas para él, dispuestos a recibirlo, escucharlo, contenerlo, ayudarlo en lo posible. Lincoln tenía varias tías y tíos, pero realmente eran los señores McBride a quienes él podía ver como verdaderos tíos, verdaderas extensiones de su familia.

Él nunca los había discriminado ni tratado distinto. No entendía a quienes sí lo hacían. Sabía que algunas personas grandes habían nacido en épocas donde no se trataba bien a la gente como los papás de Clyde, pero también conocía a muchos chicos de su misma edad que no parecían ser tan abiertos como él, y sencillamente no los entendía.

No veía por qué algunas personas hacían un escándalo por los señores McBride. Tan sólo eran dos personas que se amaban. ¿Qué había por juzgar?

Se dio cuenta de que en todos estos años, sin embargo, había un gesto que no había tenido con ellos. Un gesto que merecían casi tanto como cualquiera de sus hermanas o sus padres. Viendo lo sensibles que estaban y tras las bellas palabras que habían tenido para él, Lincoln se puso de pie, caminó hasta estar frente a ellos y, para sorpresa de los señores McBride, los abrazó.

La sorpresa duró poco, y en seguida Lincoln se vio envuelto en un abrazo tan sincero como el que sus hermanas o sus propios padres podrían darle.

Cuando se separaron, Lincoln preguntó si podría ir a esperar a Clyde en su habitación. Los señores McBride, sumamente conmovidos por el gesto de Lincoln, le dijeron que por supuesto. Así, tomó con cuidado su mochila y se dirigió a la habitación de su mejor amigo, el lugar al que tantas veces había entrado. Recordaba cuando hacía casi una semana atrás había tenido que darle la noticia a Clyde allí mismo. No se lo había tomado para nada bien. Su impoluta habitación había quedado hecha un desastre tras un ataque de nervios que lo había llevado a tirar sus estanterías al suelo.

La habitación estaba ahora ordenada, sí, pero no era la misma. Lincoln lo notó de inmediato. Pues en la pizarra de corcho donde usualmente tenía sus calendarios escolares, recordatorios sobre sus citas con la doctora López, las fotografías junto a Lori que se había sacado en aquella ocasión en la que había sido su pareja en la feria —seguía sin poder recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido aquella tarde—, se encontraba ocupada con otras cosas.

Fotografías de Lincoln y Clyde. Una fotocopia del anuario escolar con Clincoln McLoud como partes del staff oficial de edición. La entrada del concierto de SMOOCH al que ellos dos habían asistido, con ayuda con Luna. Decenas de dibujos de Ace Savvy que habían hecho entre los dos, resúmenes de locas ideas para cómics, incluso sus gigantescas teorías sobre cómo se podría hacer una película de su superhéroe favorito con actores de verdad y que fuera un éxito.

Lincoln quedó de pie frente a aquella pizarra durante largos e interminables minutos. Cada fotografía, cada dibujo, cada cosa allí colgada encerraba tardes enteras de diversión. Años de amistad resumidos en un gran collage, un mural que, Lincoln sintió, resumía una gran parte de su vida.

Su corta vida.

Ni siquiera escuchó cuando Clyde llegó a la casa. Apenas lo vio cuando su amigo abrió la puerta de su habitación, gritó su nombre y se lanzó a abrazarlo.

— ¡Oh, Lincoln, estaba sumamente preocupado! ¡No contestaste mis mensajes! — Le dijo, paseando sus manos por los brazos de Lincoln, como si estuviera tratando de corroborar que estaba entero, que no estaba viendo un fantasma.

Lincoln sintió una pequeña puntada de culpa.

—Lo siento, Clyde, hoy desactivé mi teléfono y… pues, olvidé encenderlo. Es que estaba recibiendo muchos mensajes de los chicos de la escuela, y yo… Tenía que estar con mis hermanas.

Clyde cerró los ojos dolorosamente y asintió con suavidad.

—Sí, hoy la… la Señorita Johnson le contó a toda la clase. Fue… Fue terrible.

—Honestamente, prefiero no saberlo —dejó salir en un suspiro, antes de tomar su mochila—. Oye Clyde, hay algo… Quiero sacar esto del camino cuanto antes. Yo… tengo algunas cosas para ti.

Sin esperar invitación, se dirigió a la cama de su amigo, movió algunos de los peluches y se sentó, abriendo la mochila y colocándola a su lado. Clyde en seguida lo siguió, sentándose junto a él sin decir ni una palabra. Tomando aire y convenciéndose una vez más de que era lo correcto —pese a que había pasado casi una hora encerrado en su habitación mirándose al espejo y preparándose para esto—, Lincoln finalmente extrajo el primer objeto de la mochila, haciéndolo tintinear con el movimiento.

— ¿L-Lincoln?

—Clyde… —dijo, tomando el libro con ambas manos, observándolo con nostalgia durante varios segundos antes de extender sus brazos, invitando a su amigo a que lo tome— esta es mi colección de monedas.

Los ojos de Clyde eran lo único que se movía, tomando turnos entre ver el libro y la cara de su amigo. Estaba respirando hondo, como si quisiera prepararse para hacer un clavado desde el trampolín de seis metros hasta la piscina. Casi parecía como si no entendiera lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero Lincoln lo conocía bien, y sabía que su amigo comprendía a la perfección lo que ocurría.

—Tengo todas las denominaciones de sesenta y siete países, incluyendo la colección completa de Norte América, América del Sur, México, Europa occidental, Rusia, Japón, China, Corea del Sur y Australia. Tengo empezadas las páginas de otros cincuenta y cinco países. Aún me falta mucho, pero es una de las colecciones más importantes de Royal Woods. He trabajado en ella por tres años. Y tú me ayudaste a armarla. Todos los veranos, cuando viajaste a otros países con tus padres, siempre me trajiste todas las monedas que pudiste. Y por eso… Por eso quiero que la tengas.

Sacudió ligeramente el libro para que Clyde lo tomara, haciendo sonar una vez más las monedas, como un pesado sonajero. Ante la insistencia, Clyde no tuvo otra opción más que aceptar el regalo que Lincoln le ofrecía, tomando su pequeño legado de recolector de monedas y apretándolo contra su pecho con todas sus fuerzas, como si nunca fuera a despegarse de él.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Lincoln extrajo otra bolsa de su mochila. Clyde jadeó al reconocer de qué se trataba.

—N-No… no traje toda mi colección porque… No lo sé… tengo la esperanza de que quizás Lily crezca y descubra que le gustan —dijo Lincoln, abriendo la bolsa y tomando el primer cómic de la pila, Ace Savvy volumen cuatro, tomo cuarenta y cinco—. Pero traje los cómics que sé que te faltan para completar algunos arcos argumentales. T-Tengo el tomo seis de la saga de Zodiaco, el tomo cuarenta y cinco de la última edición, donde se revela la identidad de RoboGato, el crossover entre Ace Savvy y el universo de Dragon Fall X…

—Lincoln, no… no puedo… no puedo aceptarlo —se quejó Clyde, negando furiosamente con la cabeza—. No puedo… no puedo…

—Vamos, Clyde, sólo tómalos —le pidió Lincoln, colocando el tomo 45 una vez más dentro de la bolsa y alcanzándosela—. ¡No vas a servir de nada en una caja en mi habitación! Así al menos… Así por lo menos sé que estarán ayudando a completar tu colección. Servirán para algo. Por favor… tómalos.

—Lincoln…

Con cuidado, Clyde dejó el libro de monedas a un lado y tomó casi con religiosa admiración la bolsa de cómics que Lincoln le alcanzaba. Sus dedos temblaban mientras alisaba los pliegues de la bolsa, con la delicadeza con la que acariciaría a un bebé recién nacido. Las gafas de Clyde siempre generaban un efecto como de lupa, aumentando el tamaño de sus ojos considerablemente. Con aquel zoom, Lincoln casi podía ver al detalle las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse en las esquinas de los ojos de su amigo, quien con mucho valor y mucho esfuerzo estaba haciendo lo posible para no dejarlas caer por sus mejillas.

Lo más fácil para Clyde hubiera sido llorar, dejar salir toda la tristeza que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, y Lincoln lo sabía. Pero estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ser fuerte, y no por él. No para fingir una fortaleza que no tenía, o para no mostrarse débil frente a su mejor amigo. Clyde estaba siendo fuerte por Lincoln. Porque, mejor que nadie, Clyde comprendía o al menos intuía su cansancio emocional. No quería ser una carga más para su amigo, por lo que se tragaba su dolor, se tragaba toda la angustia, tristeza y desazón que sentía. Todo por su mejor amigo.

Muchos se burlaban de Clyde por no gustarle las películas de terror como The Harvester, pero en aquel momento, Lincoln veía a su mejor amigo como la persona más valiente que había conocido.

—Guardaré esto por el resto de mi vida —dijo Clyde con un hilo de voz—. Le diré a mis papás que me ayuden a plastificarlos. Los cuidaré como si fueran mi mayor tesoro.

—También traje mi copia de _Super Mega Brawlers Turbo Fighters XXIV_ —Lincoln se apresuró a decir, dándose vuelta para abrir su mochila y tomándose su tiempo para buscar el videojuego, dándole la oportunidad a Clyde para que limpiara disimuladamente sus ojos antes de voltear nuevamente—. Este… este no puedo regalártelo, algunas de mis hermanas juegan _muuuuy_ de vez en cuando y no quiero… Como sea, lo que quiero decir es que planeo enseñarte los movimientos finales de todos los personajes, incluso los ocultos.

Una vez que retiró el videojuego de la mochila, la dejó tirada en el suelo y se puso de pie rápidamente.

—Hay algunos que son muy difíciles de lograr, y otros que necesitas cumplir con algunos requisitos durante la pelea para poder hacerlos, como dar tres golpes críticos, o no usar el bloqueo ni una vez.

Comenzó a hablar sumamente entusiasmado, caminando y tratando por todos los medios de hacer notar en su tono de voz toda la emoción y la alegría que el juego, aparentemente, le provocaba.

— ¿Lincoln?

—Ya verás, Clyde, para cuando termine de enseñarte mis combos secretos vas a poder ganarle a quien sea —continuó Lincoln, ignorando el llamado de su amigo—. Mi récord de cuarenta y seis victorias contra dos de Rusty va a pasar a ser tuyo, créeme.

—Lincoln…

—N-No, en serio, voy a enseñarte todo lo que sé. Hay un nivel secreto en la Torre de Desafíos que desbloqueas si ganas dos partidas seguidas usando el movimiento especial del personaje cuatro veces por cada round, y…

—Lincoln.

No pudo continuar ignorando a Clyde cuando éste se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones por sus fosas nasales, obligándose a sí mismo a calmarse.

—Lincoln… ¿quieres hablar? —Preguntó Clyde, preocupado.

 _Rayos_ , pensó Lincoln. Clyde lo conocía demasiado bien. Podía leerlo como un libro abierto.

—No —respondió secamente, su voz habiendo perdido súbitamente todo el entusiasmo.

— ¿Estás seguro? —Insistió— Mira, sólo… sabes que puedes cont…

—Clyde —lo interrumpió, desviando la mirada; quizás su amigo tuviera la fuerza y la valentía como para mostrarse fuerte, pero Lincoln estaba quedándose sin ninguna de las dos—, por favor, no… no necesito hablar.

Cerró los ojos. Cada vez era más difícil.

—Hace una semana que lo único que hago es hablar. No quiero seguir haciéndolo. Yo… Necesito jugar —dijo, sintiendo sus manos temblar alrededor del videojuego—. ¿Podemos sólo jugar?

No vio la reacción de Clyde, pero pudo interpretarla a través de extenso silencio que se produjo.

—Iré a preparar la consola —dijo finalmente el anfitrión—. Ve cuando… cuando estés listo.

Clyde se dirigió a la sala de estar, dejando a Lincoln solo y de pie en el centro de la habitación durante varios minutos, hasta que decidió ir a jugar con su mejor amigo.

Tuvo que ir al baño a lavarse la cara primero.

* * *

La alargada sombra de Lincoln lo guiaba de regreso a casa, mientras caminaba por la acera, pateando suavemente una roca con cada paso.

Tras cinco increíbles horas le había demostrado a Clyde cómo realizar todos los movimientos finales, todos los combos secretos, cómo desbloquear los niveles de bonus, las mejores estrategias para cada personaje. Había comenzado como una clase, con Lincoln demostrando y explicando toda la teoría detrás de su conocimiento y Clyde tomando notas. Afortunadamente, después de la primera media hora todo se relajó. Las siguientes horas fueron muchísimo más divertidas. Rieron, bromearon, insultaron a la consola cuando les ganó en una batalla doble, e incluso lloraron de la risa cuando un bug después de un ataque final dejó la cabeza de MuscleFish en su axila. Todo esto acompañado por el aparentemente inacabable suministro de galletas caseras y pastel que los señores McBride les alcanzaban. Durante todas esas horas, Lincoln fue un niño normal, divirtiéndose con su mejor amigo.

Ya en el camino a casa, sin embargo, había comenzado a sentirse miserable una vez más. Y eso lo hacía sentir como una basura. No debería caminar lentamente para tratar de retrasar la llegada a su casa. No debería sentir que estaba llegando a un campo enemigo. No debía sentir que estaba acercándose a un lugar donde sólo le sería recordado el dolor. Es decir, aquella misma mañana, antes del almuerzo, todos se habían divertido. Habían jugado al _Life_ y la habían pasado de maravilla. Esta última semana había sido terrible para él, pero también le había dado la oportunidad de compartir momentos con sus hermanas como nunca antes. Momentos de verdadera unión fraternal, donde había llegado a conocerlas mejor que nunca.

Recordó haber dormido junto a Luan, junto a Lynn, junto a Luna. Las profundas charlas que habían compartido. Recordó los abrazos de Lori y Leni. Tener a Lana en su regazo, Lola abrazándolo por detrás. Para cuando llegó a la puerta de su casa, de alguna forma había logrado levantar su estado de ánimo hasta un punto donde por lo menos pudo mantener una sonrisa en su rostro al entrar a la casa.

Para su grata sorpresa, la casa se escuchaba mucho más ruidosa que lo que había sido durante los últimos días. No era el caos habitual con el que había crecido, pero tras un semana viviendo en una casa que casi sonaba como una casa normal, el ruido se le hizo reconfortante.

La planta baja estaba bastante vacía, sin embargo. El comedor estaba vacío, las luces de la cocina apagadas, y sólo una persona se encontraba en la sala de estar, donde la televisión sonaba con fuerza. Luan, sentada en el sofá y con su computadora portátil en su regazo, parecía sumamente concentrada en lo que fuera que veía en la pantalla. Se veía relativamente bien, relativamente normal, pero sus hombros caídos, sus párpados hinchados y la caja de pañuelos vacía en el suelo eran suficientes para que Lincoln supiera que no todo estaba bien.

Desde aquella noche de jueves cuando habían tenido aquella importante charla, Luan había sido una de las hermanas con las que Lincoln pasaba más tiempo. Desafortunadamente, y para aumentar la culpa que sentía que lo consumía por dentro, todos los ratos que pasaban juntos difícilmente podían considerarse tiempos de calidad, de compartir, de jugar. Uno de sus más ambiciosos proyectos finales —que ocupaba una de las primeras posiciones en su lista de objetivos— sólo podía ser completado con la ayuda de Luan, y todos los días le dedicaban al menos una hora y media a la preparación. Sabía que no viviría para ver el proyecto finalizado, pero ese no era el punto. Todo lo que necesitaba hacer era dejar las bases para que Luan pudiera terminarlo eventualmente.

Su hermana, por supuesto, lo ayudaba con gusto. Trataba de disimular lo doloroso que era para ella formar parte de eso y le daba todo el apoyo que le era posible. Aún así, Lincoln se sintió culpable. Ella no era su asistente. Era su hermana.

—Hola, Luan —la saludó, mientras se acercaba.

Cuando no volteó a verlo, Lincoln descubrió que tenía puesto los pequeños auriculares. Aprovechando la invisibilidad que los auriculares le otorgaban —pequeño truco que había aprendido durante sus años de escabullirse alrededor de sus hermanas—, fue hasta detrás del sofá. Quería ver qué estaba viendo Luan.

Por supuesto, debió haber imaginado que se trataba de videos caseros. A juzgar por los pocos segundos que vio, se trataba de su última fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando había cumplido once. Alcanzó a ver el momento en el que soplaba las velas de cumpleaños, justo antes de que Lynn lo tomara por la nuca y enterrara su rostro en una parte del pastel, para risa y disfrute de todos los demás.

Luan rió por lo bajo.

—Eso no es higiénico —dijo Lincoln desde detrás del sofá al tiempo que suavemente le quitaba un auricular de la oreja a su hermana.

Ella rápidamente cerró la computadora y volteó, feliz por verlo pero nerviosa por haber sido descubierta de esa forma.

— ¡Lincoln! N-No te oí llegar —dijo, rápidamente fregando sus ojos con el dorso de una de sus manos.

— ¿Estás ocupada? —Preguntó Lincoln, saltando con cierta dificultad el respaldo del sofá y cayendo pesadamente a un lado de su hermana.

Luan apoyó su computadora en la mesa ratona.

—No, no, sólo estaba… Revisando algunas cosas. ¿Quieres seguir con…? —Volteó a ambos lados, asegurándose de que no había nadie más a su alrededor— ¿..."el proyecto"?

—A decir verdad —dijo con una sonrisa—, estaba pensando que quizás podríamos ir a la cocina para practicar tus pasteles. Creo que tengo una receta para mejorar la consistencia de la crema.

Sus ojos abiertos, su quietud y sus dientes la hacían ver como una liebre en la carretera, sorprendida por la luz de un auto.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntó, algo confundida— ¿No prefieres hacer algo más… más…?

—Creo que nada me pondría más feliz que cocinar con mi linda hermana mayor mientras me hace reír con sus increíbles bromas —la interrumpió, sonriéndole con sinceridad.

Su frase pasó peligrosamente cerca del límite de ternura que ella podía soportar sin quebrarse. Afortunadamente, la reacción de Luan fue ponerse de pie de un salto, levantarlo de un abrazo, estrujarlo contra ella y llevarlo de la mano a la cocina.

—A decir verdad cocinar no es lo mío, pero estoy muy satisfecha con cómo hago mis pasteles, Linc —le dijo alegremente—. Llevo años perfeccionando esa receta.

—Por favor, estás hablando con el Rey del Soufflé.

—Ya lo veremos.

—Oye, siempre quise saberlo, ¿quién fue el primero en empezar con el chiste del pastel a la cara?

Luan detuvo de inmediato su marcha hacia la cocina y volteó a ver a Lincoln. Tenía una ceja arqueada y una gran sonrisa a lo largo de su rostro.

—Ooooh, créeme Lincoln, no quieres hacerme una pregunta sobre historia de la comedia —le advirtió.

Lincoln imitó la expresión de su hermana.

—De hecho, sí quiero —respondió con seguridad.

Luan dejó escapar una risa de sorpresa.

—No sabes en lo que acabas de meterte, Linc.

Mientras era arrastrado hacia la cocina, Lincoln sonrió para sus adentros. Era muy consciente de lo que había provocado.

* * *

— ¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto.

—No me siento cómodo con esto.

—Vamos, sé que todos han querido estar del otro lado al menos una vez.

—Bueno… sí, pero…

—No te preocupes, Lincoln, hago esto todos los días.

—Pues… si tú lo dices…

Lincoln preparó su brazo. Calculó la distancia. Pensó en la fuerza a aplicar. Finalmente, tras estar seguro de que no iba a lastimarla, tomó aire y lanzó el pastel directo al rostro de Luan.

El sonido de la crema golpeando el rostro, aplastándose y saltando en todas direcciones fue magnífico. Parecía un efecto de sonido de una película. Luan retrocedió un paso por el golpe y llevó ambas manos al rostro, tomando la base del pastel y retirándola. Lincoln no pudo evitar largar una carcajada al ver el rostro de su hermana cubierto de crema, con la cereza pegada en una de sus mejillas. Mientras usaba sus dedos para despejar sus párpados, Luan también comenzó a reír.

— ¡Increíble! Tenías razón, Lincoln, esta crema es mucho mejor. El golpe es más suave y vuela por todos lados, es mucho más visual —explicó con una sonrisa, mirando en el suelo de la cocina todos los lugares a donde la crema había volado.

Lincoln se acercó a ella y tomó un poco de la crema de su rostro con sus dedos antes de probarla.

—Y además sabe muy bien —dijo, felicitándose a sí mismo.

Para su sorpresa y ligero disconfort, Luan aprovechó la cercanía para darle un beso en la mejilla, llenando su rostro de crema en el proceso.

— ¡Luan! —Se quejó, aunque sin poder evitar una sonrisa, sobre todo cuando su hermana comenzó a reír— No hagas eso.

Su queja causó incluso más risa a Luan. Se dirigió hacia el fregadero para limpiarse la crema del rostro. Mientras estaba allí, mojando y secando su rostro, no pudo evitar notar, a través de la ventana de la cocina, a cierta figura sentada en el patio trasero. La observó durante unos segundos antes de cerrar la canilla y voltear a ver a Luan.

—Me divertí mucho —le dijo a su hermana, alcanzándole la toalla con la que se había limpiado.

Luan notó el tono de voz de Lincoln, entendió que su tiempo juntos estaba por acabar, y su sonrisa cedió un poco.

—Sí. Lo fue —dijo simplemente, aceptando la toalla—. Gracias.

Por tener la toalla sobre su rostro se perdió el momento en el que Lincoln la abrazó por la cintura. Fue tomada por sorpresa, y apenas pudo devolverle el gesto antes de que se separara.

— ¡Nos vemos después! —Le dijo, mientras salía hacia el patio trasero.

Una vez fuera, Lincoln fue recibido por la brisa de la tarde, mucho más fría que hacía un rato atrás, antes de entrar a la casa. Las nubes negras seguían cubriendo gran parte del cielo. El frío, las nubes, el viento, todo parecía indicar que Royal Woods estaba preparándose para una fuerte lluvia. Nada de eso parecía importarle a Lynn. Ella estaba sentada contra el árbol, con su bolsa de boxeo descansando a un lado. No había señales de sus guantes por ningún lado. Lincoln comenzó a caminar hacia su hermana. Lynn levantó la vista al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, y los dos intercambiaron una larga mirada. Lynn sólo miró hacia otro lado cuando Lincoln se sentó junto a ella.

Él estaba buscando las palabras indicadas para hablar. Ya había tenido la oportunidad de pasar una larga tarde con ella, de compartir muchísimo con su hermana mayor. Supuso que repetir las cosas que ya le había dicho no sería de mucha utilidad. Por suerte para él, ella habló primero, rompiendo el silencio.

—Polly quería que te dijera que… que lo siente mucho. Y que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de decirte lo mucho que disfrutó aquella noche contigo en el baile de Sadie Hawkings —Lynn dejó escapar una pequeña risa, aunque no se sintió como si fuera algo gracioso; se sintió como una risa ahogada por sus sentimientos—. Dice que nunca antes había encontrado a un chico que pudiera seguirle el paso.

—Supongo que me entrenó la mejor —dijo Lincoln, sacándole una sonrisa a Lynn—. Así que… ella sabe.

—Ella, Margo, Emma y otras chicas de mis equipos vinieron a verme esta tarde —le comentó, desviando los ojos al césped—. Algunas se enteraron en la escuela… Otras cuando les dije que abandonaba todos mis equipos.

— ¿Dejaste tus equipos? —Preguntó Lincoln, ligeramente preocupado.

Su hermana lo miró casi con enfado.

—Por supuesto que los dejé, tonto— le dijo.

Disimuló su insulto al estirar su brazo y colocar su mano sobre la de su hermano, acariciándola con una suavidad impropia en ella.

—Al menos por ahora. Me ocupan mucho tiempo —explicó—. Además, no quiero… perder el control otra vez.

Lincoln apretó la mano de Lynn y ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor. Sorprendido, notó que apenas si movía su muñeca. Su mente ató los cabos.

—Lynn, ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —Preguntó con total seriedad.

—Lo que sea —dijo ella de inmediato, volteando a verlo.

Lincoln se puso de rodillas y se movió hasta quedar sentado directamente frente a su hermana, todavía tomándola de la mano.

—Estás lastimándote —le dijo—. Te vi esta mañana con hielo en la muñeca, y no me olvido de la muñequera que tuviste que usar la semana pasada. Lynn, no te lastimes. No te… Hey, mírame. Mírame.

Arriesgándose a que lo golpeara, Lincoln colocó una mano bajo su mentón y la obligó, con suavidad, a que posara sus tristes ojos en él. Usó su pulgar para acariciar su mejilla.

—Lynn, prométeme que no seguirás haciendo esto.

—Lincoln…

—No quiero que te esfuerces de más, que te lastimes. No lo hagas. Eso… eso me pone triste.

Lynn comenzó a respirar con dificultad, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener un llanto.

—Una muñeca lastimada duele menos que… esto —confesó con un hilo de voz. Lincoln mordió sus labios.

—Lynn… no estás sola. Sé que nunca fuiste la más… abierta a compartir cómo te sientes, pero esto es… bueno, es algo muy grande —le dijo, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas—. No tienes que ser la chica fuerte. Nadie puede ser siempre fuerte. Todavía estoy aquí, puedes venir a verme cuando te sientas mal, y… y cuando no puedas, tendrás nueve hermanas más con quienes puedes… hablar, o simplemente estar con ellas.

Lynn lo soltó y movió sus manos para cubrir sus ojos.

Se mantuvo silenciosa, pero Lincoln sin dudas pudo ver lo que sucedía detrás de sus manos. Se acercó aún más y la abrazó, dejando que se descargara. Que dejara salir las cosas que le dolían por dentro. Lincoln, mejor que nadie, sabía lo que mantener sus emociones embotelladas dentro podía causar. Por eso se aseguró de que su hermana, a diferencia de él, contara con alguien para descargarse realmente.

La abrazó durante diez minutos mientras ella lloraba en silencio. No le dijo nada, simplemente la abrazó. Ya habían pasado por algo similar algunos días atrás, no había nada por agregar. Al menos no para Lincoln.

—L-Lo siento —dijo Lynn.

—Te perdono.

Ella rió amargamente.

—Ni siquiera sabes por qué iba a disculparme…

—Eso no habría cambiado mi respuesta.

Se acomodó incluso más contra él.

—Dios… Esto es lo que me jode —dijo, sin preocuparse por el lenguaje que usaba frente a su hermano menor—. Siempre perdonando. Nunca enfadándote.

—No soy un santo, Lynn —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Ella no agregó nada. Se mantuvo en silencio, un silencio algo incómodo que Lincoln supo detectar e interpretar.

— ¿Sobre qué querías disculparte? —Preguntó.

Lynn suspiró.

—Todo. Tantas cosas… Tantas veces que te golpeé… Tantas bromas que te hice… Todas las veces que me enojé contigo… Lincoln, en serio, lo siento mucho. Lo que te hice aquella vez… con lo de la mala suerte…

—Ya me pediste disculpas y te perdoné por ello. Pasó hace meses, ¿en serio no lo superaste aún?

—Creí que lo había hecho… Creí que estaba bien, pero no —admitió con dolor—. Sé que me has dicho que me perdonas… y… y te creo cuando lo dices. Pero que me perdones tan fácil me hace sentir aún peor. Además…

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Lincoln tras el silencio de su hermana.

Luego de un largo rato Lynn volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Sus ojos rojos, ligeramente hinchados, lo miraban con renovada emoción.

—Cada vez que me sentía mal por ello… siempre me decía a mí misma q-que… que algún día te lo repararía. Que algún día me portaría bien contigo. Cada vez que te molestaba o te obligaba a practicar deportes me decía " _La próxima lo trataré mejor, otro día será_ ". Y por tanto tardar…

Usó su antebrazo para secarse las pequeñas lágrimas de los ojos, queriendo ver claramente a su hermano a los ojos.

—Nunca pude tratarte bien. Nunca pude decírtelo. P-Pero quiero que lo sepas: eres el mejor hermanito menor del mundo y… y no te merecías que tu hermana mayor te tratara así.

Ahora era Lincoln a quien comenzaban a picarle los ojos. Parpadeó, sonrió ampliamente y volvió a abrazar a su hermana. Lynn era increíblemente testaruda. Casi inaguantablemente ingenua. No era capaz de perdonarse a sí misma por cosas que él ya la había perdonado. Se culpaba por cosas que él comprendía, que incluso amaba de ella. Y sobre todo, tenía la loca idea de que él podría llegar a creer que ella no lo quería. Temía que él creyera que había sido una mala hermana. Cuando lo cierto es que, incluso con toda su rudeza, brusquedad y falta de tacto, Lynn era para Lincoln tan perfecta como cualquier otra de sus hermanas.

—No cambiaría absolutamente nada de ti, Lynn —le dijo, acariciando su espalda—. Te quiero tal como eres. Y el hecho de que me digas estas cosas ahora es más que suficiente. Todavía tenemos tiempo para jugar, divertirnos y… pues, hacer cosas de hermanos. Estoy libre en este momento, ¿qué quieres hacer?

La vieja Lynn, la Lynn de toda la vida, seguramente habría sugerido lucha libre, fútbol, béisbol o un circuito de parkour en la casa. Lincoln sabía que no estaba hablando con la vieja Lynn, sin embargo. No había forma de negarlo, algo había cambiado en sus hermanas, ya nadie era la misma de antes. Suponía que diría otra cosa, alguna actividad que pudieran hacer juntos, algo más tranquilo, algo más apto para su condición actual.

Lo que no esperaba era que Lynn lo mirara con esos ojos tristes, que se mordiera los ojos y que suspirara. Mucho menos que dijera lo que dijo.

—Dejaría todo, mis deportes, mis trofeos, todo por estar más tiempo contigo— le dijo separándose de él, casi rehuyendo de su contacto—. Pero… ya te robé mucho tiempo. El otro día… la otra noche…

—Wow, espera un momento, no me "robaste" tiempo —comenzó a protestar él, pero Lynn lo calló colocando no un dedo, sino toda la palma de la mano sobre sus labios.

—Lincoln, no soy la única que te necesita —dijo con dolor—. Lucy… deberías verla a ella. Ayer estuve con ella toda la tarde, incluso dormimos juntas en mi cama. Y Lincoln… no sé cómo ayudarla.

Lucy. Lincoln temblaba con tal solo pensar en cómo debía estar su hermana menor. Cómo estaría llevando esta tragedia. Desde aquel fatídico domingo que la reacción de Lucy se le había presentado como una de las más difíciles de predecir. Su pequeñísima charla en el deshuesadero de autos apenas si lo había ayudado a comprenderla. La mayor conclusión que había podido sacar de aquel encuentro había sido el hecho de que Lucy, después de todo, temía a la muerte tanto como cualquiera de ellos.

—Ya veo —dijo finalmente, considerando sus opciones—. Bien, si tú lo dices…

Se puso de pie, preparado para dirigirse nuevamente hacia la casa, a la habitación de Lynn y Lucy. Dio una última mirada a la deportista, sentada contra el árbol y mirándolo como quien despide a un familiar en la estación de trenes. Tan sólo necesitó alejarse dos pasos antes de cambiar de parecer.

—Ven conmigo —la invitó.

— ¿Qué? No, no, ella te necesita a ti.

—Nos necesita a todos. Todos nos necesitamos los unos a los otros.

—Lincoln… Sé lo que tratas de hacer, pero… Créeme, conozco a Lucy —le dijo, absolutamente convencida—. Contigo es diferente. Necesita a su hermano, no a mí.

—Lynn…

—Sólo ve —le dijo, sonando ligeramente impaciente y altamente emocionada—. Ve con ella. Por favor.

Lucy y Lynn podrían pelear extremadamente seguido, pero nadie podría decir que no se amaban profundamente o que no se preocupaban la una por la otra.

* * *

Encontrar a Lucy acostada inmóvil en su cama no era nada nuevo. Uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos era hacerse la muerta. En teoría, debería haber sido un alivio para Lincoln encontrarla así. Pero las circunstancias habían cambiado, y Lincoln no podía siquiera pensar en que las cosas estaban bien cuando la vio en posición fetal sobre la cama, con su cuaderno de poemas tirado en el suelo rodeado de varias páginas arrancadas y hechas un bollo. Ella no se movió cuando él abrió la puerta, ni cuando entró al cuarto, ni cuando jadeó al ver el estado del mismo. Lo único que hacía era mirar hacia la pared.

Hora de ser el hermano mayor.

—Lucy, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó, más por cortesía que porque necesitara una respuesta a tan obvia pregunta.

Quizás había pensado que se trataba de Lynn y por eso es que no había reaccionado, pues al escuchar la voz de su hermano Lucy se estremeció. Tomó su almohada y la utilizó para limpiar su rostro. Arregló apresuradamente su flequillo antes de sentarse, enfrentándolo. No lo miraba a los ojos, parecía más bien interesada en sus zapatos.

—L-Lincoln —dijo, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por sonar monótona y desinteresada.

— ¿Qué son todas estas hojas? —Preguntó el muchacho, esquivando los restos de papel mientras se acercaba a la cama.

Lucy no le respondió. En cuanto Lincoln se sentó junto a ella simplemente lo abrazó. En sus ocho años, Lucy nunca había sido una chica de muchas palabras. Pedirle elocuencia o que se explayara durante el que sin lugar a dudas era el momento más difícil de su vida hubiera sido demasiado. Y pese a que le parecía que estaba mal sentirse así, Lincoln no pudo reprimir esa pequeña sensación de alivio. Abrazar a sus hermanas nunca sería un inconveniente para él. Podría hacerlo por el resto de su vida —lo cual, de hecho, no era decir mucho—, con gusto cedería a cualquier abrazo que alguna de ellas le pidiera.

Lo que le costaba soportar eran las palabras. Las charlas emotivas. Era imposible evitarlas, estaban a la orden del día. Era lo lógico y esperado, ver a sus hermanas vulnerables y hablarles para tratar de hacerlas sentir mejor. Era uno de sus objetivos, después de todo, arreglar las cosas con sus hermanas. Las recientes experiencias, sin embargo, no eran muy alentadoras.

Luan seguía encerrada en su mundo de videos. Lynn continuaba llevándose al límite, hasta el punto de herirse. Antes de ir a la habitación de Lucy se había asomado a la habitación de Luna y Luan, sólo para encontrarse con que la roquera estaba acostada en su cama con los auriculares al máximo. Desde la puerta, Lincoln había reconocido la playlist. Era la misma que había escuchado cuando la radio anunció la muerte del baterista de aquella banda inglesa que tanto le gustaba. Las mismas canciones que había escuchado durante una semana luego de su breve pelea con Sam.

Sólo estaba acumulando fracasos. Todas las charlas que tenía con sus hermanas lo desgastaban emocionalmente, lo estresaban, lo reducían a un manojo de nervios y dolor. Y lo peor de todo es que no estaban sirviendo de nada. No estaban ayudando a sus hermanas. Todos sus esfuerzos resultaban ser inútiles. Por ello agradeció internamente el silencio de Lucy. Al quedarse callada y permitir que él la abrazara, le estaba ahorrando palabras, explicaciones y pensamientos que no cambiarían nada. Economizaba tiempo, pero sobre todo lo ayudaba a ahorrarse al menos un poco de dolor.

Lo mejor para él habría sido quedarse callado y sencillamente esperar a que Lucy se tranquilizara. Tratar de evitar generar un nuevo momento que continuara desgastándolo. Pero Lincoln era sencillamente incapaz de hacer eso. Con su asustada hermanita en brazos, él simplemente no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y dejarla sufrir. Una voz desde su interior le decía que hiciera algo al respecto.

—Puedes confiar en mí, Lucy —le dijo, moviéndose muy ligeramente, como si estuviera tratando de mecerla en sus brazos—. ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cuaderno?

—N-No puedo…

Se atragantó con sus palabras. Él no la apresuró, simplemente continuó acariciando su espalda, dándole tiempo para que se recompusiera.

—Ya no puedo hacerlo.

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Lincoln con suavidad.

—Escribir —respondió Lucy, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Lincoln—. No puedo… Todo lo que escribo… todo en lo que puedo pensar… Toda mi vida disfruté mis poemas, p-pero ahora cada vez que… Cada vez que pienso en "eso"…

Todo su cuerpo tembló como una frágil hoja frente a la brisa.

—Ya no quiero escribir más poesía —dijo finalmente—. Se supone que mis poemas eran una forma de escapar de la realidad. Debían… debían ayudarme a superar situaciones difíciles. No deberían hacerme sentir tan… m-mal…

Lincoln ya estaba tratando de pensar en una solución para el problema. Su hermanita amaba la poesía, era una excelente poeta, sumamente creativa y con un gigantesco potencial. No podía renunciar a una de sus pasiones por esto. Era como Luna queriendo renunciar a la música para no sentirse triste por todas las canciones que le recordaban a Lincoln. No podía permitir que eso sucediera.

Estaba comenzando a cansarse un poco por la posición en la que estaba sosteniendo a su hermana, por lo que se acomodó en su lugar. Al moverse, sin embargo, escuchó un ruido. Descubrió, entre las sábanas, una hoja de papel arrugada. Lucy notó la mirada de su hermano.

—Eso es… Traté de escribir un poema —admitió.

— ¿Te importaría leérmelo? —Preguntó Lincoln.

El silencio y la impasibilidad de Lucy le dijeron a Lincoln que ella no estaba especialmente interesada en compartirlo.

—Por favor —suplicó—. Amo tus poemas.

Por primera vez desde el día anterior, Lucy suspiró. Fue música para los oídos de Lincoln. Los suspiros de Lucy eran parte de su vida casi tanto como las bromas de Luan o los experimentos de Lisa. Con manos temblorosas, Lucy tomó la hoja de papel y la aplanó, tratando de deshacer los pliegues y las arrugas. Observó el manuscrito y dio una última mirada a Lincoln.

Él asintió con confianza, y Lucy comenzó a recitar:

 _No culpo al que no ve poesía,  
le temo al que al verla no siente.  
Prefiero una lágrima fría a cuencas vacías  
que por callar llantos se mienten._

 _¿Y cómo sé que lo eterno es injuria?  
Si nadie otorga un minuto al reloj.  
¿Y quién protege al paraguas de la lluvia?  
Si nadie alumbra a la sombra del Sol._

 _Sólo soy huesos y piel… ¿en qué sucio motel  
debe haber los manuales de Dios?  
Si la vida es tener que aprender a firmar un papel  
que al nacer lleva escrito un adiós._

 _Si quieres la flor por su tacto,  
no ignores la espina ni el fruto.  
Resumen de amor en dos actos:  
vestirse de blanco y acabar de luto._

 _No se pueden ver lunas brillantes  
si no partes de la oscuridad.  
Qué infinito se torna un instante.  
Y qué efímera es la eternidad._

En cuanto hubo terminado de leerlo, Lucy volvió a abrazar a Lincoln. Él no era el mejor a la hora de analizar poesía. No entendía mucho de figuras retóricas o métrica, y su vocabulario no era particularmente amplio. Le costó entender algunos versos del poema que acababa de oír, pero aún así comprendió el mensaje general del poema. Y supo qué era lo que estaba pasándole a su hermana. Aquel poema era una radiografía a los sentimientos de Lucy.

—Eso fue muy hermoso, Luce —le dijo, honestamente impresionado—. Increíble.

—Gr-Gracias —dijo entre sollozos.

— ¿Puedo hacerte una sugerencia?

—Sí.

—Eres muy buena escribiendo poemas sobre lo que sientes. Eres maravillosa en ello, y no deberías dejar de hacerlo.

—Pero… lo que siento ahora…

— ¿Qué sientes? —La interrumpió— ¿Qué sientes en este momento? Y sé que ha sido un día muy difícil para ti. Sé que seguramente te sientes triste, furiosa, preocupada. Pero ahora mismo, hablando conmigo mientras te abrazo, ¿qué es lo que sientes?

La niña se tomó su tiempo para responder. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar con profundidad. Lincoln sintió cada movimiento de su pecho, cada bocanada de aire. Parecía ser una pregunta sencilla, pero él sabía que no lo era. Y más importante aún, sabía que Lucy entendería a qué se refería. Después de todo, era una niña muy lista. Tras unos silenciosos minutos de reflexión, Lucy finalmente respondió.

—Amor —dijo sencillamente, volteando su cabeza para ver a Lincoln a los ojos.

Finalmente, Lincoln pudo permitirse sonreír. Acarició con cariño la mejilla de Lucy.

—Nunca he hecho esto, pero ¿puedo pedirte que me escribas un poema?

— ¿Un… poema?

—Sé que te gustan las cosas aterradoras y oscuras, pero si estás de acuerdo, me gustaría que me escribieras un poema acerca de nuestra relación. Quiero saber qué opina mi vampiresa favorita acerca de mí.

Cuando el rostro de Lucy se transformó en una sonrisa, Lincoln supo que había cumplido con su deber como hermano mayor una vez más. Ver a Lucy sonreír siempre había sido uno de esos pequeños placeres que sólo podía darse de vez en cuando. En el contexto actual, esa pequeña, casi imperceptible, pero absolutamente honesta sonrisa era todo lo que Lincoln podía pedir.

—Lo haré —dijo Lucy, sonriéndole una vez más antes de separarse de su abrazo y recoger su cuaderno de poemas.

Sintiendo que había hecho su parte, Lincoln decidió irse de la habitación. No había nada más que hacer allí, y además su vejiga lo estaba llamando. Se alejó en dirección a la puerta.

—Lincoln.

Ante el llamado de Lucy, él volteó una vez más. Ella tenía su cuaderno abrazado contra su pecho. Su cabeza parecía no poder decidirse entre mirar la alfombra de la habitación o la pared de la izquierda. Finalmente suspiró y levantó la vista, fijando sus ojos en su hermano mayor.

—Te quiero mucho.

Decir que se sorprendió sería subestimar la situación. Como también lo sería simplemente decir que aquellas simples palabras lo habían alegrado de sobremanera. Lincoln, por algún motivo, se emocionó al escuchar a su hermana menor, una de las más reacias a compartir sus sentimientos, diciéndole algo tan lindo de forma tan espontánea. Por supuesto, él sabía que ella lo amaba. Todos se amaban, eran hermanos muy cercanos, no había duda de que compartían lazos muy fuertes.

Últimamente, sin embargo, Lincoln había descubierto que gestos sencillos comenzaban a ganar significados mucho más grandes.

Le dio las gracias, le dijo que él también la quería mucho, y se dirigió rápidamente al baño.

El baño era el segundo pequeño santuario de la casa Loud, además de su propia habitación. Si bien es cierto que compartía el baño con sus diez hermanas y que por lo tanto siempre había alguien pidiéndole de mala manera que se apresurara, lo cierto es que todos respetaban la privacidad del local. Durante estos once años, el baño había sido un pequeño refugio.

Por ello, sabiendo que estaba protegido de intromisiones, encendió el agua de la ducha para que hiciera ruido y nadie pudiera escuchar su llanto.

Lloró por diez minutos, sin siquiera saber el motivo. Un llanto intenso que él trataba de controlar tanto como le era posible. Un llanto que salía desde dentro. Apretó sus puños hasta que los dedos le dolieron y sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. Se sonó la nariz al menos veinte veces, utilizando una gigantesca cantidad de papel. Tenía ganas de tomar uno de los palos de golf de Lori y comenzar a destrozar los azulejos, el espejo, las estanterías. Trató de respirar hondo para controlarse, pero cada pequeño gesto sólo parecía empeorarlo todo.

La ducha que había iniciado como fachada para ocultar su llanto acabó convirtiéndose en una verdadera. Sólo el agua caliente cayendo sobre su rostro y su espalda lograron relajarlo. Y aún así, cuando salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse con una toalla frente al espejo, no pudo evitar notar su rostro y sentirse completamente drenado de sus energías, agotado, deprimido. Lo cierto es que, increíblemente, sus ojeras habían mejorado notoriamente. Apenas si eran un poco más pronunciadas de lo normal. Suponía que el "antídoto de la gripe" de Lisa tenía algo que ver. Pero más allá de que sus ojeras habían disminuido y las arrugas de sus ojos eran menos, notó que le faltaba brillo a sus iris. Una chispa que ya no estaba allí.

Y finalmente, reparó en su cabello. Su cabello blanco pulcro. Durante todos estos años, ese cabello había sido una de sus características más sobresalientes. Todo el mundo lo conocía como el chico de cabello blanco casi tanto como por ser el chico de las diez hermanas. El peculiar color le había ocasionado múltiples problemas, dícese de bravucones que se metían con él o de burlas en a cafetería. Aún así, Lincoln siempre había estado orgulloso de su cabello. Él creía que lo hacía especial. Era feliz con su cabello blanco.

Al menos así lo había sido hasta que se enteró que ese color era producto de los tumores en su cabeza. Ahora, mientras a su reflejo, lo único que podía sentir era asco. Desprecio. Furia. Miró a un lado, hacia la estantería. Todos los productos de cabello de sus hermanas estaban allí. Tinturas, sprays… y tijeras.

Las tomó con una temblorosa mano. Mientras se miraba al espejo, tomó un mechón con su mano izquierda, lo estiró y abrió las tijeras. Un simple movimiento y ese condenado cabello, ese recordatorio de lo que le estaba sucediendo caería al lavabo. Sólo sería cuestión de repetir. Una y otra vez, hasta quedar calvo. La gente con cáncer en las películas siempre quedaba calva por los tratamientos, ¿no es cierto? Él no tenía cáncer exactamente, pero a quién le importaba. Todo el mundo lo trataba como un niño vulnerable y débil, ¿por qué no mostrarse así?

Su cabello no lo definía. Él no era quien era por tener cabello blanco. Él era mucho más que eso. ¡Mucho más! Él era…

¿Qué era?

¿Quién era?

¿Quién era Lincoln Loud realmente?

Soltó de repente las tijeras, que cayeron peligrosamente cerca de sus pies desnudos. No se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que temblaba. No, no valía la pena. ¿Por qué arruinar su cabello? El "peinado" no era el problema.

El problema era otro. Y era mucho más fácil de solucionar.

Vistiéndose de nuevo y con el cabello mojado, Lincoln salió del baño y abrió la primera puerta a su derecha. Jamás en su vida se abría atrevido a entrar sin avisar, pero esa ya no era una preocupación para él. Entró a la habitación, encontrándose con que su hermana mayor estaba acostada en su cama con una revista en sus manos.

— ¡Lincoln! —Gritó Leni, sobresaltada, escondiendo inmediatamente la revista bajo la almohada.

— ¿Qué era eso? —Preguntó él, sorprendido por la reacción de su hermana.

—E-Eso… es… bueno, yo… —Leni comenzó a tartamudear, y Lincoln pudo ver una gota de sudor formándose en su frente; tras unos segundos de tartamudeo, Leni suspiró—. Linky… No sé mentir. Nunca supe cómo hacerlo. Si me lo preguntas no voy a poder ocultártelo y… Y de veras, de veras necesito que sea un secreto.

Leni tratando de ocultar algo era nuevo para Lincoln. Ella era demasiado pura e inocente como para tener secretos oscuros, preparar maldades o no querer compartir algo. Que le pidiera tan encarecidamente que no le hiciera preguntas significaba que algo importante estaba sucediendo. Y por supuesto, su curiosidad fue disparada. Quería saber a toda costa qué era lo que su adorable hermana ocultaba. Aún así, respetaba su privacidad, y la quería demasiado como para presionarla luego de que ella le pidiera que no lo hiciera.

—No te preocupes, Leni —le dijo con un intento de sonrisa—. Pero, uh, ¿estás ocupada?

— ¡Para nada! —Dijo ella, de repente feliz como siempre.

—Genial, genial. Porque… yo… tengo que pedirte un favor. Un _gran_ favor.

Leni se puso de pie, se acercó a él y lo tomó de las manos. Llevaba la sonrisa más hermosa, alegre y honesta que Lincoln jamás había visto.

—Lo que sea, Linky.

Cuando él explicó lo que quería y por qué lo quería, sin embargo, ni siquiera Leni pudo mantener la sonrisa.

* * *

Una hora y media más tarde, Leni había convocado una reunión de emergencia en su habitación. Todas habían dejado lo que se encontraban haciendo, Lori había vuelto a la casa tan rápido como le fue posible, y Lynn incluso forzó a Lisa a abandonar su laboratorio para asistir a la reunión. Todas estaban nerviosas. Leni las había convocado por mensaje de texto, pero ni ella ni Lincoln se aparecían. Estaban comenzando a especular sobre qué podría haber sucedido, por qué Leni no estaba, y sobre todo por qué Lincoln no aparecía. Las gemelas estaban a punto de llorar por los nervios de no saber qué estaba sucediendo, cuando Leni finalmente abrió la puerta.

Lola saltó sobre ella y casi la derriba, mientras todas las demás se acercaban y hablaban al mismo tiempo. Leni parecía sumamente asustada, y fue Lori quien tuvo que intervenir y separarlos a todos.

—Leni, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Por qué nos llamaste?

La segunda mayor les pidió a todos que tomaran asiento. Sus hermanas se miraron, confundidas, pero finalmente accedieron. Se sentaron en las camas y en el suelo, aún nerviosas, aún ansiosas por saber qué estaba ocurriendo, preguntándose dónde demonios estaba Lincoln. Leni se paró delante de la puerta cerrada de la habitación.

—Chicas, Lincoln está bien —dijo, ante lo cual todas suspiraron aliviadas; Lola se dejó abrazar por Lana—. Me pidió un favor.

— ¿Qué favor? —Preguntó Luan rápidamente.

—Déjala terminar —la regañó Lynn—. Leni, ¿qué favor?

—Verán, él… Él tiene… Uh… O sea, los doctores le dijeron a Lincoln que su cabello no es blanco por Pop-Pop.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo— ¿Qué significa eso?

—La falta de pigmentación de su cabello se debe a la acción de los tumores que restringen la distribución de melanina a lo largo y ancho de su cuero cabelludo —explicó de mala manera Lisa, quien aún consideraba que su presencia allí era irrelevante y sólo la distraía de sus importantes investigaciones.

— ¿Entonces… su cabello es blanco por la enfermedad? —Preguntó Lola, cubriendo su boca con sus manos.

— ¿Por qué no nos lo dijo? —Preguntó Lana, angustiada.

— ¿Entonces él estuvo enfermo todos estos años? —Lucy, al igual que las gemelas, tampoco conocía los detalles de la enfermedad que estaba matando a su hermano.

—Chicas, chicas, o sea, concéntrense —dijo Leni, haciendo un gesto con la mano como si no tuviera importancia—. El punto es que Lincoln dice que nunca lo conocimos como es realmente.

Todas entrecerraron los ojos.

— ¿Leni? ¿Qué significa eso? —Preguntó con cautela Lori.

—Buscamos los álbumes de mamá, y encontramos las primeras fotos de Lincoln —explicó ella con una gran sonrisa—. Antes de que… bueno, antes de que se enfermara.

—Hermana, estás matándonos, dinos qué está pasando —Suplicó Luna.

Leni volvió a sonreír y dio un paso al costado, colocando una mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta.

—Chicas, les presento a nuestro hermano. Nuestro _verdadero_ hermano.

Abrió la puerta, y Lincoln entró a la habitación.

Las reacciones fueron mucho más dramáticas de lo que Lincoln había supuesto. Todas jadearon. Lo miraban sin pestañear, sin respirar. Estaban petrificadas, nueve estatuas de niñas que veían frente a ellas algo inaudito. Lincoln sabía que su decisión iba a causar controversia. Se imaginaba a algunas de ellas enfadadas con él. Se imagina que le dirían que eso no lo definía, que él era quien era más allá de ese detalle. Pero en su vulnerable situación, Lincoln se sentía mucho mejor. Un pequeño gesto para muchos, pero que para él significaba muchísimo. Aún así, estaba nervioso. Quería saber qué opinaban sus hermanas. Sus opiniones eran las únicas que le importaban.

—S-Según las fotos… este soy yo… este debería ser yo —dijo Lincoln con cierto pudor, mientras pasaba una mano por su cabello.

Por su flamante y recién teñido cabello castaño oscuro.

La primera de todas en reaccionar fue Lola. Y su reacción fue comenzar a llorar.

Todos la miraron, y Lincoln se sintió mal. No esperaba esa reacción, específicamente. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló frente a su hermana.

—Hey, princesa, ¿por qué lloras? —Le preguntó con suavidad.

Lola siguió con su llanto ahogado. Lo miraba casi con adoración, con sus ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas. Abrió la boca pero no podía hablar. Fue Luan la primera que logró encontrar su voz.

—Lincoln… tú… Te teñiste —dijo, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían.

—Sí. Así es como debería ser. Como debería haber sido.

A estas alturas, Lola no era la única llorando. Casi todas estaban dejando caer lágrimas, en mayor o menor medida.

—Con Leni solíamos decir que eras nuestro copito de nieve —dijo Lori, mirándolo con una sonrisa extremadamente triste y limpiándose las lágrimas de sus ojos—. Siempre creímos que eso te hacía especial y adorable. De haber sabido… Oh, Dios...

—A mí me gusta cómo te queda así —se apresuró a decir Lynn, también emocionada—. Lincoln, te ves… te ves…

—Hermoso.

Todos voltearon a ver a Lola. Seguía mirándolo fijamente, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas como dos pequeños hilos. Sus labios temblaban mientras trataba de reunir las fuerzas para hablar.

—Te ves hermoso —repitió, antes de que el llanto la consumiera por completo.

Lincoln la abrazó. Luego Lana abrazó a su gemela y a Lincoln. Luego todas se acercaron y empezaron un abrazo grupal. Todas lloraron y le dijeron lo mucho que lo amaban, que se veía muy bien, que ese color definitivamente le quedaba. Lisa fue la única que se mantuvo apartada, aprovechando la conmoción para abandonar la habitación y dirigirse a su laboratorio. Todas las demás se quedaron con él. Todas emocionadas.

La única que parecía ligeramente confundida era Lily. Miraba a Lincoln con curiosidad, pero no lo abrazaba ni le daba besos. Simplemente lo miraba, hasta que Lincoln también la miró.

—Lily, soy yo, Lincoln —le dijo con una sonrisa, tomándola en brazos—. Sé que me veo distinto, pero soy yo.

Pudo ver la confusión de Lily. Ella miraba a su alrededor, probablemente buscando el origen de aquella voz que conocía tan bien, sin darse cuenta de que estaba justo frente a ella.

—Lily —la volvió a llamar, comenzando a ponerse ligeramente nervioso; ¿y si su hermanita bebé ya no podía reconocerlo?

La bebé lo miró fijamente. Y en un acto completamente desesperado, Lincoln le dio un beso en la nariz, como siempre hacía cuando la acostaba a dormir. Lily llevó su cabeza hacia atrás por la sorpresa y miró a Lincoln con ojos bien abiertos. Lo miró durante unos diez segundos antes de sonreír como sólo una bebé podía hacerlo.

— ¡Íncon! —Dijo finalmente, abrazando a su hermano.

Todas las chicas comenzaron a aplaudir y a reír aliviadas, mientras Lincoln abrazaba a su hermana bebé y se quitaba aquel horrible miedo de encima.

Al menos por aquel instante, todo estuvo bien.

* * *

Acostado en su cama y tras pasar algunos minutos peinando su nuevo cabello castaño frente al espejo, Lincoln tomó su teléfono celular. Tras un día sumamente ocupado, donde había estado con todas y cada una de sus hermanas y con Clyde, decidió que ya sabía qué hacer al día siguiente. O por lo menos en una parte del día. Marcó el número que sabía de memoria y se acostó boca arriba, mirando a su techo. Esperó apenas diez segundos hasta que respondieron la llamada.

— _¡Lincoln!_ —Dijo la entusiasmada voz del otro lado de la línea.

—Hola, Ronnie Anne —la saludó él, sonriendo a la nada—. ¿Te desperté?

La adorable risa de su amiga le alegró el corazón.

— _¿Con quién crees que hablas, tonto? No, estaba… pensando._

—Yo también pensaba en ti —se animó a decir, sabiendo lo que estaba provocando.

— _¡N-Nunca dije…!_ —Ronnie Anne se detuvo a mitad de su oración— _Sí. Estaba pensando en ti. C-Como sea, ¿cómo te encuentras?_

—Muy bien. ¿Y tú?

— _Bien. Bien…_

Era raro encontrarse en silencio con Ronnie Anne. Sus conversaciones solían ser muy animadas y entretenidas.

— _¿Por qué me llamaste?_ —Preguntó ella finalmente.

—Por varias cosas. Primero quería disculparme.

— _¿Disculparte?_

—Estos días apenas hablé contigo. Lo siento mucho, en serio, es sólo que mis hermanas y…

— _Lincoln, Lincoln_ —lo interrumpió— _,_ _no tienes nada por lo que disculparte. Lo entiendo. No te preocupes, en serio._

Él sonrió un poco más.

—Gracias.

— _Y…_ _¿por qué más me llamaste?_

—Porque quería escuchar tu voz —respondió lisa y llanamente, sin preocuparse por aparentar. A estas alturas ya no importaba.

— _L-Lincoln…_ _Yo… Rayos_ —dijo, y tan sólo con oírla Lincoln se imaginaba su rubor.

—Me gustaría poder verte mañana. ¿Estás libre después de la escuela?

— _¿Bromeas? Lincoln, ven a mi casa a la mañana._

— ¿En serio? Pero, ¿qué hay con las clases?

— _Puedo faltar un día… o dos…_

Lincoln rió. No era la primera vez que Ronnie Anne le sugería que se saltearan clases para hacer algo divertido. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario acerca de lo que le gustaría hacer, pero alguien abrió la puerta de su habitación. Giró y vio a Lola y Lana, vestidas en sus pijamas, con sus almohadas bajo el brazo.

— ¿Lincoln? —Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo, mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

— ¿Podemos dormir contigo esta noche? —Preguntó Lana.

— ¿Por favor? —Agregó Lola.

Sólo había una respuesta a esa pregunta.

— ¡Claro que sí, chicas! Sólo denme un segundo —dijo, señalando el teléfono celular—. Oye, ¿Ronnie Anne?

— _Lo escuché, Lincoln_ —dijo ella con tranquilidad desde el otro lado— _._ _Ve a descansar. Te esperaré mañana con un gran desayuno._

—Estaré esperando esos waffles —dijo, haciéndose agua a la boca.

Los dos rieron.

—Buenas noches, Ronnie Anne.

— _Buenas noches, Lincoln._

Dejó su teléfono a un lado y miró a sus hermanitas.

—Vamos, súbanse a la cama —las invitó, colocándose en el medio para que hubiera lugar a ambos lados de él.

Las niñas rápidamente se acomodaron, cada una de ellas acurrucándose contra él. Lincoln colocó sus brazos alrededor de las niñas y las trajo contra sí un poco más.

—Te amo —le dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo, antes de cerrar los ojos.

Lincoln sonrió.

—Y yo a ustedes.

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Breve repaso de lo que pasó para que sepan qué poner en sus reviews(?): los hermanos jugando al Life, Lincoln y Rita, el almuerzo donde se disculparon, Lincoln con los padres de Clyde y con Clyde más tarde, Lincoln y Luan, Lincoln y Lynn, Lincoln y Lucy, Lincoln se tiñó el cabello y Lincoln hablando con Ronnie Anne. Uff, ¡cuántas cosas!_

 _Estoy súper emocionado porque cada vez falta menos para terminar. Aún así, con la universidad, mi trabajo y demás responsabilidades no veo con buenos ojos una actualización rápida. Mi objetivo es tener listo el nuevo episodio para el aniversario del primer año del fic, el 2 de Agosto (si no me equivoco, lol). Así que calculen entre uno y dos meses. Ojalá pudiera ser antes, pero no lo creo._

 _Gracias por su apoyo. Quinientos sesenta reviews en tan sólo 19 capítulos, casi setenta mil visitas… Su apoyo en Tumblr… Los amo, chicos. Esta historia es para ustedes._

 _Cuídense, y nos vemos en la próxima._

 _EDIT: ¡POR CIERTO! Me olvidaba de aclararlo. El "poema" de Lucy es en realidad parte de la letra de la canción "Eternidad", del buen Brock A_ _nsiolitiko, un rapero muy poético._


	21. Un trofeo al amor

_Lamento la tardanza. La vida, accidentes, la universidad y el trabajo me han mantenido ocupado. Finalmente les traigo el capítulo veintiuno. Debo destacar que si bien me atrevo a decir que esta tardanza me molestó más a mí que a ustedes (si fuera elección mía, actualizaría todas las semanas…), me dio tiempo para ver la historia en perspectiva y entender un poco mejor todo este tramo final, este tercer acto. No es que haya cambiado ideas o núcleos argumentativos que ya tenía previstos, pero estos meses me sirvieron para comprender un poco mejor cómo contarlos. Cómo presentarlos ante ustedes._

 _Quisiera también hacer público un pedido de disculpas a **jva98**. El capítulo pasado dejó su siempre bienvenida crítica y tuve un intercambio por mensajes privado con él. Si bien no le falté el respeto en ningún momento, siento que quizás fui demasiado efusivo en mostrar mi desacuerdo. No pasó a mayores, no nos peleamos ni nada, pero ahora que lo veo con distancia siento que debería haberme callado y guardado mis discrepancias para mí._

 _Gracias por la paciencia a los que la tuvieron, gracias por las críticas a los que las dieron, lamento no haber respondido a todos los comentarios que me dejaron, no tuve ese tiempo lamentablemente. Tomé la decisión, sin embargo, de que por más que sean una gran cantidad, a partir de esta actualización responderé por mensaje privado a aquellos usuarios que se toman la molestia de comentar y hacerme saber lo que les parece mi historia._

 _Con más de un año en actividad, este fic se ha ganado definitivamente un lugar en mi memoria, y aunque suene demagogo y probablemente no me crean, puedo asegurarles que cada comentario que me dejan aquí, en Tumblr, en Discord, en YouTube y en toda otra red social significa muchísimo para mí. Muchas gracias por el apoyo._

 _Los dejo con el cap. No es triste, es un cap bastante tierno y que va preparando el terreno para algunas cosas que van a pasar pronto. Laura sad va a llegar pronto, pero por ahora vamos a disfrutar de las cosas lindas._

 _ **Disclaimer** : The Loud House no me pertenece. Si Nick está interesado en contratar un nuevo director/productor ejecutivo estoy abierto a ofertas, pero mientras tanto, el show es propiedad de Nickelodeon, Viacom, y sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo 21: Un premio al amor.**

 **.**

Que la casa quedase sola bajo su cuidado no era algo nuevo para Ronnie Anne. Con un padre que trabajaba largos turnos en el hospital y un hermano con casi más empleos que años de edad, era habitual para la niña encontrarse sola en su hogar. Pretendía que no le molestaba. Ponía la radio para tener ruido de fondo, jugaba sus videojuegos, incluso revisaba la habitación de Bobby en busca de curiosidades que la entretuvieran o de algo con lo que chantajearlo a cambio de viajes al parque para practicar con su patineta. Cuando todo lo demás fallaba, el último recurso de Ronnie Anne para no aburrirse era hacer tareas del hogar. Ordenar, preparar las comidas, limpiar su habitación, incluso el baño si eso la ayudaba a pasar el tiempo hasta que alguien de su familia volviera a hacerle compañía.

Aquella mañana ella limpió todo el estar, la cocina y, por si acaso, su habitación. No porque estuviera aburrida, sino porque estaba por recibir visitas. Y no cualquier visita.

Algunos días habían pasado, pero aún le costaba asimilar la noticia de que Lincoln, una de las pocas personas con las que ella se sentía cercana fuera de su familia, estaba… enfermo. Muriendo, en verdad. Su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos le picaban cada vez que siquiera lo pensaba. ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué ahora? Ella sabía que el mundo no era justo, lo sabía muy bien. Si así lo fuera, la foto familiar que tenía en su habitación podría ser mucho más reciente y aún así los mostraría a todos. Para ser una niña de once años, estaba muy familiarizada con la crueldad, la impasibilidad y la injusticia de la vida real. Entenderlo, sin embargo, no ayudaba para nada con el vacío en la boca del estómago.

Lincoln… Ella nunca había conocido a nadie como él. Cuando llegó a su nueva escuela, siempre se sintió sola. Su viejo grupo de amigas de la primaria había quedado atrás, y nadie parecía realmente interesado en hacerse amigos de la ruda chica mexicana que se vestía con ropa holgada y andaba en patineta. Ellos se lo pierden, se decía Ronnie Anne a ella misma. Sus primeras semanas habían sido bastate duras, debiendo enfrentarse a chicos que no eran precisamente del todo amables. Volverse cerrada y agresiva no había sido una decisión que ella tomó por voluntad propia. Fue la única forma que encontró para defenderse. Al volverse alguien con quien nadie quería meterse, se aseguró tardes tranquilas sin ser molestada. Quedar aún más sola no fue realmente un problema para ella. Ya había aprendido a convivir con ello de todas formas.

Todo cambió cuando Lincoln Loud la besó.

Antes de eso, ella lo había estado molestando durante bastante tiempo. ¡Era un blanco tan fácil! Un niño nerd que se juntaba con algunos de los mayores perdedores de la escuela. Era su deber como chica ruda tratar con chicos como él. Lo cierto, sin embargo, es que ella tenía también sus propios motivos para meterse con el muchacho.

Hacía tiempo que venía observándolo. Era bastante tonto, sí, pero… de alguna forma se las arreglaba para ser lindo. Le avergonzaba siquiera pensarlo en esos términos, pero sí, le gustaba Lincoln Loud. Por vergüenza y timidez, se mantuvo alejada de él todo lo que pudo. No fue sino hasta que divulgó aquel video confesando sus fantasías con Cristina que Ronnie Anne decidió comenzar a meterse con él de forma más efusiva. Quizás en un esfuerzo para poder estar más cerca de él. Un intento buscando que él, para bien para mal, comenzara a notarla.

Evidentemente funcionó, puesto que después de aquel primer beso y de la doble cita junto con sus hermanos, los dos se volvieron amigos muy cercanos. En secreto, para que nadie los molestara, pero sí, amigos muy cercanos sin ninguna duda. Él era definitivamente su mejor amigo, alguien en quien confiar, alguien a quien recurrir. Y sí, a estas alturas y tras las reflexiones que había tenido en el centro comercial la semana anterior previo a enterarse de la condición de Lincoln, ya podía decir con seguridad que él había despertado nuevos sentimientos en ella. Sentimientos más profundos y poderosos que la amistad.

Una vez que la sala de estar quedó lo suficientemente presentable como para recibir visitas, Ronnie Anne se dirigió a la cocina. Le había prometido a Lincoln un gran desayuno, y bajo ningún punto de vista iba a decepcionarlo. Todavía recordaba cuando él se había quedado en su casa a desayunar tras haberles conseguido una segunda oportunidad en la tarea del huevo. Había hablado con la Señorita Johnson para que Ronnie Anne no tuviera una mala calificación. Se había perdido la posibilidad de ganar un gran desayuno de waffles.

— _Pero está bien_ —le había dicho— _, porque lo único que me importa ahora es unir a nuestra familia otra vez._

¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan tonto y tierno a la vez? ¿Por qué cada cosa que decía la hacía quererlo un poco más? Lo que más le encantaba de Lincoln era el hecho de que pese a ser un tonto y a meter la pata casi constantemente, él siempre encontraba la manera de solucionar las cosas. Siempre buscando remediar sus errores. Aquella frase, "unir a nuestra familia", había derretido el corazón de Ronnie Anne. Fue como si ellos de verdad se hubieran convertido en una pequeña familia por el resto del trabajo. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Clyde y Penélope, los dos pequeños pasaron aquella semana juntos, de casa en casa, cuidando al pequeño huevo de cualquier daño, y de paso hablando y llegando a conocerse un poco mejor. Ronnie Anne pocas veces se había sentido más feliz. Comenzaba a preguntarse si quizás, algún día, aquel juego de familia podría llegar a ser algo verdadero. Si algún día podrían estar juntos, finalmente.

Y ahora debía hacerse la idea de que eso nunca sería posible.

Hizo un esfuerzo gigante por concentrarse en la cocina. No quería pensar en nada más. No quería recordar lo que estaba sucediendo. Se distrajo en la receta de los waffles y en asegurarse de que se vieran tan deliciosos como fuera posible. Pensar en Lincoln siempre había sido una causa de alegría, pero ahora sólo le traía dolor.

Tal fue su concentración en los platos que estaba preparando que antes de darse cuenta, alguien estaba llamando a su puerta. Ronnie Anne se sintió nerviosa de repente. Corrió hacia el baño para verse en el espejo y asegurarse de que su cabello se veía bien, de que su cola de caballo no estaba muy ajustada ni muy suelta, de que los puños de su sudadera estaban limpios. Se quitó el delantal de cocina y volvió corriendo a la puerta.

Ya resignada a su acelerado ritmo cardíaco y a sus temblorosas rodillas, colocó la mano sobre la puerta, cerró los ojos para prepararse mentalmente, le pidió a Dios que no fuera el cartero nuevamente —había pasado la mayor vergüenza de su vida un rato antes, al salir sin ver y abrazar de repente a un extraño— y finalmente la abrió.

Ahí estaba.

—Hey, Lincoln —dijo ella, dedicándole una agradable sonrisa y apenas si pudiendo controlar el impulso por saltar a sus brazos.

—Buenos días —respondió el chico, mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándola con timidez.

Por Dios, ¿por qué se veía tan lindo cuando estaba avergonzado? No entendía su timidez; últimamente, y en vista de las circunstancias, parecía haber perdido un poco sus reparos a mostrarse afectivo frente a ella. Imaginó que quizás tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaba vistiendo una gorra de béisbol ligeramente grande para su cabeza, cubriéndole todo el cabello. Lincoln definitivamente no era del tipo deportista, y aquella gorra se veía cómicamente fuera de lugar en él.

Normalmente lo habría atacado sin piedad al respecto, pero esta vez no lo hizo. Sus bromas solían ser pequeñas pantallas de humo para disimular el aprecio y cariño que sentía por él. Fachadas de unos sentimientos que no se atrevía a confesar abiertamente. Ahora sencillamente ya no necesitaba disimular nada.

— ¿Quieres pasar? —Lo invitó, haciéndose a un lado.

Él asintió rápidamente y entró a la casa de su amiga. Tras cerrar la puerta, Ronnie Anne se quedó de pie, entrelazando nerviosamente sus dedos y dirigiendo una intensa mirada a Lincoln. Él alzó una ceja.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

Ahora que la puerta estaba cerrada, que nadie los vería, que ellos eran los únicos en aquella vacía casa, Ronnie Anne no tuvo motivos para contenerse. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, cerró la distancia que los separaba, rodeando el pecho de Lincoln con sus brazos, descansando su cabeza sobre su hombro derecho. Con cuidado de no lastimarlo, teniendo en cuenta lo frágil y enclenque que su amigo era, lo estrujo con toda la delicadeza que le era posible. Quería tenerlo cerca, sentir su calor, los latidos de su corazón contra su pecho.

Cuando él le devolvió el abrazo, Ronnie Anne se sintió extrañamente feliz. Era difícil explicarlo. Seguía triste, casi melancólica. Esas punzadas ligeramente a la izquierda de su pecho seguían allí, clavándose como agujas frías, pero aún así, por un momento nada más importó. Sólo la sensación de quererlo y sentirse querida.

Los brazos de Lincoln la tenían tomada incluso más fuerte de lo que ella lo abrazaba a él. Sintió sus manos cerrándose sobre su sudadera, casi posesivamente. No fue sino hasta que sintió que temblaba y lo escuchó suspirar que se separó, sus brazos aún rodeando el cuerpo del otro.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

Lincoln cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza, sonriéndole.

—Nada, lo siento, sólo… Olvídalo. ¿Cómo estás? —Dijo, usando uno de sus brazos para acariciarle la espalda.

Unos minutos más así y Ronnie Anne se derretiría en sus caricias.

—Bien. Te estaba esperando.

—Sí, lo siento, mis hermanas no querían dejarme ir.

—O-Oh… Claro...

—Sí… Pero ya quería verte.

La sonrisa de Lincoln salvó aquel incómodo momento. Ronnie Anne no pudo sino sonreírle de regreso. Teniéndolo tan cerca, era difícil para ella contenerse.

—No sabía que te gustaban los Yankees —dijo finalmente, señalando la gorra de béisbol.

—No es eso, es una referencia a Percy Jackson —respondió Lincoln con una gran sonrisa y una mirada traviesa, como si esperara que su amiga se riera de algo.

Ronnie Anne sólo alzó una ceja. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si hubieras leído los libros lo entenderías.

—Tú eres el nerd, tonto, no yo.

—Creí que venía a desayunar, no a que me discrimines por mis gustos.

—Podemos hacer las dos.

Tras aquel breve intercambio de bromas comenzaron a reír. Hacía mucho tiempo que Ronnie Anne no se sentía tan bien, especialmente durante la última semana.

—En realidad… —comenzó a decir Lincoln, perdiendo rápidamente su sonrisa—, bueno, es una gorra de Lynn. Se la pedí prestada.

—Oh.

Los brazos de Ronnie soltaron a Lincoln, casi sin darse cuenta. Desvió la mirada en otra dirección.

No le gustaba pensar en Lynn. Todavía tenía un moratón en el pecho, y hasta hacía tan sólo un par de días la mandíbula aún le dolía por el derechazo que la chica le había propinado, pero eso no era lo más doloroso. Cada golpe recibido aquella tarde había sido bien merecido, se lo tenía ganado. Le había dado un golpe a Lincoln, sin dejarlo explicarse, sin darle tiempo para que le contara la verdad de su enfermedad, aquello que él había tratado de decirle en dos oportunidades, pero que ella había sido demasiado terca como para permitírselo. Ni siquiera estaba enfadada con Lynn por haberle dado una paliza; estaba haciendo lo que toda chica debería hacer por su hermano, protegerlo. Sabía que se lo había ganado, no le guardaba rencores. Los golpes sanarían, pero las últimas palabras que Lynn le dijo a Lincoln aquella tarde aún resonaban en su mente:

— _Ella no te merece_.

Lo cierto es que Ronnie Anne había pasado varias noches pensando en ello tras aquel incidente. ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer a alguien como Lincoln? Le costaba entenderlo. Mientras más lo pensaba, más sentía que ella le había traído más malos momentos que buenas experiencias. Sí, habían pasado increíbles tardes juntos en el arcade, viendo películas y simplemente hablando. Aún así, sentía que todas las bromas y malos momentos que le había hecho pasar opacaban por completo cualquier buen acto que hubiera tenido con él. Lo peor de todo es que si expresaba estos pensamientos en voz alta, Lincoln le diría que no era así, que él la quería tal y como era.

Y ese tipo de actitud sólo confirmaría que él era demasiado bueno para ella y que, tal y como Lynn había dicho, Ronnie Anne no lo merecía.

—Lynn no te odia. Lo sabes, ¿no? —Preguntó Lincoln de repente, haciendo alarde de sus habilidades psíquicas.

—Quizás debería —respondió con pesadumbre.

—Oh, vamos. Ella estaba… sensible —dijo él con prudencia—. Dale tiempo, estoy seguro que tarde o temprano te pedirá disculpas. Es testaruda, ruda y algo violenta, pero pongo las manos en el fuego por ella, y doy fe de que es una chica muy sensible y una buena persona. Como tú.

El tono divertido de Lincoln la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

—Se lo dije a ella el otro día, creo que ustedes dos podrían ser muy buenas amigas si se dieran la oportunidad.

Creyó que estaría bromeando para tratar de hacerla sentir mejor, pero algo en su tono de voz le decía que estaba siendo completamente serio. ¿Lynn y ella? ¿Amigas?

Pfft.

—Pero escucha, tengo… bueno, tengo que mostrarte algo —dijo Lincoln tras la larga pausa entre ellos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

Lincoln la soltó y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Desvió la mirada al suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior y secándose el sudor de las palmas de sus manos. La única vez que lo había visto así había sido cuando habían ido juntos a la alberca y lo había obligado a subirse junto con ella al trampolín más alto. Comenzó a sentirse nerviosa también.

—Es… bueno, no sé si te gustará, pero… ya no quiero esconderte más secretos.

Ahora estaba realmente asustada.

—Lincoln, ¿qué es? —Preguntó, temerosa.

Para su confusión, Lincoln llevó una mano a su gorra. Rápidamente se la quitó, y entonces Ronnie Anne comprendió.

—L-Lincoln… —dijo ella, observándolo con la boca abierta, tratando de buscar alguna excusa para lo que veía. La luz de la lámpara, un poco de lodo, quizás estaba demasiado cansada. Nada que la convenciera realmente de que lo que veía no era real.

El cabello de Lincoln ya no era blanco.

—Vaya, eso es… Te ves bien —dijo, todavía tratando de entender—. Pero, ¿qué pasó?

Él llevó una mano a su flamante cabello castaño y le dio unas sacudidas, acomodándolo luego de haber estado bajo la gorra. Era una imagen absolutamente bizarra. Como si fuera otra persona totalmente diferente.

—Es… bueno, es… complicado.

Cuando el impacto inicial por ver a Lincoln de esa forma pasó, Ronnie Anne volvió a ser consciente de lo nervioso que su amigo se veía. Ella tenía muchas, muchas preguntas. Algo como esto no podía ser pasado por alto, pero lo último que quería era hacer sentir mal a Lincoln o ponerlo incómodo. Se tragó todos los comentarios que tenía para hacer y puso su mejor sonrisa.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a desayunar y más tarde me lo cuentas? Dejé los waffles en el horno para que no se enfríen.

Ante la mención de un delicioso desayuno, todo el nerviosismo de Lincoln lo abandonó, sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¡Suena a un plan! —Dijo, volteando y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

Ronnie Anne lo siguió, contenta por verlo tan entusiasmado.

No dejó de echar furtivas miradas a su cabello en todo el trayecto hasta la cocina.

* * *

— ¡Es la comida más deliciosa que he probado en mi vida! —Dijo Lincoln con la boca llena, habiéndose olvidado de todo tipo de modales o formas.

—Lo sé —dijo ella con simpleza y una orgullosa sonrisa, llevándose un nuevo bocado de su plato.

Lincoln tragó lo que tenía en su boca y bebió casi medio vaso de jugo para ayudar a que la comida bajara por su esófago.

—Sabes que no es necesario que los termines en cinco minutos, ¿no? —Preguntó Ronnie Anne.

—No puedo evitarlo, ¡son demasiado geniales!

—Creo que estás exagerando un poco.

—Tal vez. Pero en verdad son muy sabrosos.

—G-Gracias.

Tras su cumplido, Lincoln desvió la mirada de su comida por un instante para ver a Ronnie Anne. Ella tenía los ojos fijos en su plato, tratando de ocultar la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro y el pequeño tono rojizo que coloreó sus mejillas. Sonrió para sus adentros. No mentía al decir que el desayuno estaba delicioso, para nada. Pero sí, quizás estaba exagerando un poquito para hacerla sentir mejor. Ser exageradamente amable no había herido nunca a nadie, ¿verdad? No es como que estuviera mintiendo. Solo estaba siendo efusivamente optimista.

Los dos estaban sentados frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina. La ventana parcialmente abierta ventilaba el lugar, dándole una agradable brisa fresca para aliviar el calor del horno. No entraba tanta luz ya que las nubes cubrían el cielo, pero aún así la atmósfera era cálida, agradable, casi familiar. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido el valor, la audacia, la iniciativa para haber propuesto este tipo de encuentros mucho antes… Sacudió la cabeza para expulsar esa clase de pensamientos. De nada le servía comenzar a arrepentirse de lo que no había hecho. No quería pensar en ello. Sólo quería disfrutar del momento.

Aunque, para ser honesto, a Lincoln le hubiese agradado que Ronnie Anne no se quedara observando su nuevo cabello cada vez que él estaba ocupado comiendo, sólo para desviar inmediatamente la mirada cuando él volteaba a verla de nuevo. Eso era lo único que le molestaba realmente. Quiso creer que ella estaba esperando al momento oportuno para preguntar, para no incomodarlo. Pero, ¿y si no era eso? ¿Y si ella odiaba el cambio? ¿Y si le parecía estúpido? ¿Y si él le explicaba sus motivos y a ella no le gustaba?

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué no podía estar maravillada? ¿Por qué ni siquiera sus propias hermanas habían respondido como él esperaba? ¿Por qué solo Leni, Lynn y Lola se habían mostrado realmente entusiasmadas por su nuevo color de cabello? ¿Por qué el resto evitó hacer comentarios directos?

¿Es que nadie entendía lo jodidamente importante que esto era para él?

—Sabes, esta es la segunda vez que te preparo waffles, pero tú todavía no me has cocinado ni una vez —comentó Ronnie Anne, distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

Lincoln rápidamente levantó la vista, pero ella estaba ocupada comiendo. Casi dejó escapar un suspiro aliviado. Por un momento temió que ella hubiera visto su rostro mientras aquellas preguntas lo atormentaban por dentro. Volvió a colocar su sonrisa. A estas alturas ya le era bastante fácil fingirla.

—Cuando quieras. Pero te advierto, después de probar mis desayunos, quizás ya no estés tan orgullosa de los tuyos —la provocó.

—Estás colocando una vara muy alta —advirtió ella—. ¿Estarás a la altura?

— ¿Huelo un desafío?

—Sólo si te atreves.

Aquel pequeño intercambio sirvió para que su sonrisa se tornara sincera. Ronnie Anne era increíble. Era ruda, agresiva, competitiva y le costaba expresar sus sentimientos, pero Lincoln tenía una hermana mayor igual a ella, y sabía a la perfección que si uno hace el esfuerzo por ver más allá se encontraría con una persona que valía la pena conocer, alguien con quien uno podía pasar excelentes momentos.

Su mente entonces reparó en un pequeño detalle. Las palabras de Ronnie Anne le recordaron algo.

—Oye, ¿recuerdas a Toby?

— ¿Roshell?

—El huevo —dijo él, y los dos rieron.

— ¿Qué hay con él? —Ronnie Anne preguntó, y Lincoln notó que se veía ¿nerviosa?

—Oh, nada. Sólo recordé que aquella fue la primera vez que desayunamos juntos. Bueno, con Bobby también.

—Sí… es cierto.

Esa apatía era definitivamente la reacción contraria que él esperaba generar en ella. Su puño se cerró con fuerza alrededor del cuchillo. ¡Sólo quería que recordaran un bonito momento entre ambos! ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Se suponía que ella sonreiría, ambos hablarían acerca de aquel proyecto y el momento se haría mucho más ameno. No esto. Ahora ella parecía concentrada en su plato, sin prestarle mucha atención.

¿Cómo era posible que últimamente ninguno de sus planes, ni siquiera el más estúpido y sencillo —como dirigir una conversación en cierta dirección— diera resultado?

—Oye —dijo ella con suavidad, apenas levantando la vista para cruzar la mirada con él—, ¿terminaste?

Lincoln miró su plato. Aún quedaba un cuarto de waffle.

—Sí, creo que ya estoy lleno —mintió.

—Ven, quiero mostrarte algo.

Ronnie Anne se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el pasillo. Lincoln la siguió, intrigado. Su interés creció cuando Ronnie Anne no giró en dirección a la sala de estar, sino a una de las cuatro puertas a la derecha. Un cartel de PELIGRO: NO PASAR adornaba la hoja de madera. Alzó sus cejas, sorprendido. ¿Acaso…?

Ella colocó una mano sobre uno de los picaportes, y antes de abrir, le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Si haces un comentario chistoso te haré un calzón chino tan grande que el nombre que le bordaste a tu ropa interior quedará grabado en tu frente —comentó ella con frialdad.

— ¡No le pongo nombre a mi ropa interior! —Se defendió él, muy consciente de que sí lo hacía.

La sonrisa de su amiga decía a gritos que no le creía para nada. Fue entonces cuando finalmente abrió la puerta y entró. Lincoln la siguió, y una vez dentro, comenzó a revisar cada rincón de la habitación de Ronnie Anne.

Era… raro estar allí. Él había pasado más de la mitad de su vida dentro de alguna de las habitaciones de sus hermanas. Los aposentos de las mujeres no eran ningún secreto para él. Incluso había estado en la habitación de Tabby algunos días atrás. Tratándose de Ronnie Anne, sin embargo, con todo lo que ella significaba para él en su vida, no pudo sino sentirse diferente estando allí de pie. Sus ojos recorrieron cada centímetro cuadrado de la habitación. No era tan grande, parecía incluso más pequeña que las de sus hermanas, pero teniendo todo el espacio para ella, Ronnie Anne lo había llenado de objetos personales.

La alfombra era violeta, su color favorito. Tenía varias patinetas colgadas en las paredes, incluyendo una rota por la mitad. El resto de los muros contenía distintos pósteres de skaters famosos, uno de SMOOCH y uno de otra banda con cuernos de diablo y un rayo. Luna seguramente sabría de quién se trataba. La puerta del armario estaba cerrada, pero tenía allí colgadas algunas luces navideñas alrededor de fotografías de su familia. No las analizó con detalle, pero un rápido vistazo le mostró que Ronnie Anne parecía venir de una gran familia también. Su cama no tenía nada especial, sólo una pequeña mesa de luz con una lámpara y una fotografía familiar. Había también un escritorio con libros y cuadernos de la escuela, y finalmente una gran repisa llena de cosas, como más fotografías, sus auriculares, su colección de videojuegos, un pequeño canasto con Toby Roshell II dentro y lo que parecía ser una pequeña alcancía con forma de—

Un momento.

—Wow —dijo él, acercándose a la repisa—. ¿Es ese Toby?

No había dudas. Ese rostro dibujado a mano, esos dientes divertidos, era el mismo huevo que habían tenido que cuidar como a un hijo. Ronnie Anne tomó el canasto con cuidado y lo llevó hacia la cama. Se sentó allí y alzó a Toby, girándolo delicadamente entre sus dedos.

—Sé que suena muy tonto, pero cuando terminamos la tarea le pregunté a la señorita Johnson si podía conservarlo —admitió, no sin cierto pudor—. Es difícil de explicar pero… No lo sé, creo que me encariñé con él. O ella. O lo que sea que es.

Lincoln fue también hacia la cama, y se sentó junto a ella. Extendió su mano pidiendo permiso, y su amiga depositó allí a Toby.

—Vaya. No tenía ni idea —dijo simplemente, acariciando el pequeño huevo, antes de hablarle con la misma voz que usaba para tratar con Lily—. Lo siento mucho, Toby Roshell, debes odiar a tu papá por no estar contigo.

Ronnie Anne rió suavemente.

—Estoy seguro de que sabe que su papá lo quiere.

—Por supuesto. Quiero a toda mi familia.

Familia. Así se había referido a ellos tres en otra oportunidad. Era parte de una tarea, actuar como una verdadera familia. Era la consigna. Y sin embargo, incluso si ninguno de los dos lo sabía por aquel entonces, detrás de aquel juego se escondían algunas verdaderas intenciones. Detrás de aquella declaración existía un deseo. Una familia. Una relación.

Lincoln recostó al huevo dentro del canasto y su rostro giró para enfrentar a Ronnie Anne. Los dos estaban sentados uno junto a otro sobre la cama, separados por unos patéticos treinta centímetros. Muchas cosas pasaron por su mente en aquel instante. Un revuelto de emociones profundas y complejas que él apenas si estaba comenzando a descubrir. Emociones que había sentido antes, pero que ahora, como todo en su vida, habían cobrado un nuevo sentido. Ese cosquilleo en la boca del estómago cuando estaba con ella. Esos nervios que se manifestaban en manos sudorosas y pies que temblaban por sí mismos. Todo generado por la simple presencia de Ronnie Anne.

El silencio dilató el tiempo. Un instante convertido en eternidad, o quizás una eternidad contenida en un instante. Una mirada. Un sentimiento.

Le hubiese gustado tener un poco más de confianza en sí mismo, la suficiente como para quizás sonreírle, decir las palabras acertadas y reducir esa distancia hasta la nada. Deseó haber sabido cómo reaccionar, qué era lo correcto y que no. Trató de idear un rápido plan, de pensar qué debía hacer. ¿Cambiar de conversación? ¿Hablar con añoranza de aquella tarea con Toby? ¿Explicarle cómo descubrir aquel lado en ella había sido el último empujón que necesitó para darse cuenta de que definitivamente la quería más que como una amiga? ¿O simplemente obviar las palabras y besarla?

Su momento de duda fue aprovechado por ella, quien levantó una mano y la llevó hacia el rostro del confundido chico. La caricia en su mejilla apenas duró unos segundos hasta que los dedos de Ronnie Anne se dirigieron hacia el cabello castaño. Él sintió los dedos acariciando sus parietales, y vio los ojos de su amiga separándose de los suyos para poder ver el nuevo color con más detenimiento.

—Te conozco —dijo ella, su voz suave y gentil—. Estás nervioso.

—N-No es así —tartamudeó. Creyó que ella haría alguna broma al respecto, pero se la veía demasiado preocupada como para molestarlo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste esto? —Preguntó, y con delicadeza llevó su mano libre hasta colocarla encima de la de Lincoln.

Él suspiró. Por supuesto que sabía que tendría que decirle. Tenía la esperanza de que ella quizás lograra darse cuenta por sí misma, que atara los cabos sin necesidad de obligarlo a decirlo en voz alta. Evidentemente ese no había sido el caso, y no le quedó otra opción más que resignarse. Sin entrar en demasiados detalles, le explicó de la forma más clara posible el efecto que los tumores habían tenido sobre la pigmentación de su cabello. Mientras lo decía, su mirada concentrada se separó de Ronnie Anne, mirando hacia la nada, perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

Le habló de todo lo que había pasado el día anterior. De cómo cada momento en su casa era una bendición y una tortura al mismo tiempo. Le habló del dolor de sus hermanas, de la incapacidad que tenía para hacerlas sentir mejor, de cómo todos sus intentos por ayudarlas parecían no estar sirviendo para nada, de la desesperación de por primera vez en su vida no saber qué hacer. Fue ligeramente consciente de la cara de tristeza de Ronnie Anne, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. Cuando llegó al punto en el que se encontró a sí mismo enfrentado a su reflejo en el espejo del baño, Lincoln estaba apretando sus puños con fuerza, tratando de contener lo que sentía.

—No lo soporté más —confesó—. Estuve a punto de cortarme todo el cabello, pero… no me atreví a hacerlo. Entonces le pedí a Leni que me ayudara a teñírmelo. Para no volver a verlo blanco.

Tenía muchas cosas para decir. Podría extenderse sobre lo enfadado que le ponía pensar en que toda su vida había sido una mentira, en que había sido una mala jugada del destino. Una gigantesca señal de que algo no estaba bien con él, y sin embargo nunca nadie lo había visto. Nadie supo detectarlo cuando todavía había tiempo. Le enfurecía tan sólo pensar en ello.

—Ya veo —dijo Ronnie Anne tras el silencio de Lincoln—. ¿Y cómo reaccionaron tus hermanas?

Sin saberlo, ella colocó el dedo en la llaga. Lincoln no tenía pensado hablar sobre ello, pero ya que el tema estaba sobre la mesa…

—No lo sé. Leni estuvo más que dispuesta a ayudarme y parecía gustarle la idea, pero… pero ya no sé qué pensar de ella. No sé si entiende lo que me está pasando, no sé si da cuenta de lo grave de la situación. Y no quiero preguntarle porque lo cierto es que estamos pasando muy buenos momentos juntos. Jugamos, hablamos, me trata como… como si todavía fuera una persona.

—Lincoln…

—Y honestamente no tengo ni idea de qué piensa el resto —la interrumpió—. Ninguna me dijo en la cara que no les gusta, pero tampoco me dijeron que les gustaba. Sólo Lola y Lynn, pero Lynn diría cualquier cosa para hacerme sentir bien. Yo las conozco. Son mis hermanas, sé cuando tratan de ocultarme algo, y ayer durante la cena… Todas me miraban cuando creían que estaba distraído. Pero las vi. Vi cómo me miraban. Justo igual que tú.

No quiso sonar tan agresivo. No quiso que sus palabras fueran tan venenosas. No había sido su intención que Ronnie Anne jadeara y lo mirara sorprendida y algo tocada por su comentario. No era lo que él quería, pero a medida que hablaba, las palabras comenzaban a salir por sí mismas, y le era imposible controlar sus emociones.

—Escucha, yo no…

—No trates de ocultarlo —volvió a interrumpirla, volteando la cabeza en otra dirección, ceño fruncido todo el tiempo—. Desde que llegué no has parado de verme como si fuera un monstruo.

— ¿Monstruo? ¡Claro que no!

— ¿Y por qué me miras de esa forma? ¿Por qué no me dices lo que de verdad piensas?

—Lincoln, cálmate, no es así —le suplicó, su voz llena de dolor.

A él no le importó. No quería compasión o falsas sonrisas. ¡Esto era importante para él! Lo mínimo que se merecía era un poco de honestidad.

— ¿Y qué es entonces? —Dijo, poniéndose de pie frente a ella, mirándola desde arriba con rabia en sus ojos, y por primera vez desde que se conocían, fue él quien la intimidó a ella— ¿Por qué no me dices qué es lo que realmente piensas?

—Yo… bueno…

— ¡Este soy yo! ¡Así debería ser! —Gritó, aferrándose con rudeza a su cabello— ¡Este es el verdadero yo! ¡¿Por qué no pueden quererme así?!

— ¡Porque no entiendes nada!

No fueron ni el grito ni el súbito abrazo lo que devolvió a Lincoln a la realidad. No fueron aquellas cosas las que hicieron que despertara del trance de emoción intensa por el que atravesó. Fueron nada más y nada menos que las lágrimas de Ronnie Anne las que lo calmaron. Porque sin importar lo enfadado, aterrado, cansado o deprimido que se encontrase, el llanto de una chica despertaría siempre su instinto de hermano protector. Fue tan sólo entonces cuando reparó en lo agitado de su propia respiración, en cómo su corazón latía con fuerza como si hubiera acabado una carrera, y sólo entonces fue consciente de lo que acababa de hacer.

— ¡Estás equivocado! —Dijo Ronnie Anne, separando su rostro del pecho de Lincoln, dejando una mancha húmeda allí donde sus ojos se apoyaron— ¿En serio crees que eso te define? ¿Tu color de cabello? ¿Crees que… que… que vamos a quererte más o menos por ello?

—No se trata de eso —contestó, ligeramente sorprendido por la respuesta de su amiga—. Te lo dije; no soportaba verme al espejo y sentir que… Y pensar…

Comenzó a sentirla. Esa sensación de vacío en su pecho. Esa comezón en sus ojos. Esa misma sensación que lo envolvía cada vez que se quedaba solo en su casa, ese estado de depresión que trataba de evitar manteniéndose ocupado con cualquier cosa. Alejar aquel sentimiento requería de una concentración constante de su parte, un esfuerzo consciente para no detenerse a pensar y verse atrapado en una espiral de miseria.

No creyó que podría sentirse así cerca de otra persona. Las conversaciones deberían servir para distraerlo, para mantenerlo ocupado y contento, o triste, o enojado, cualquier cosa menos eso. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y trató de controlar su respiración. " _No ahora, por favor_ " pensó.

—Todo este tiempo yo… Ese… Ese cabello blanco… ¡Fue todo una mentira! ¡Creí que me hacía especial! ¡Diferente! ¡Pero sólo… sólo era porque estoy enfermo! ¡Siempre estuve enfermo! ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Toda mi vida fue una mentira!

— ¡Eres un idiota! —Le gritó Ronnie Anne, cerrando sus puños en su camisa y acercándolo ligeramente hacia ella, como si quisiera golpearlo— ¿Una mentira? ¡¿Una mentira?!

— ¡Lo fue! —Respondió, tratando de sonar incluso más fuerte que ella.

De alguna forma, enfadarse y gritar lo ayudaba a distraerse. Era más fácil y más saludable para él estar enfadado que detenerse a pensar en lo que le sucedía. Cuando Ronnie Anne lo miró con la boca abierta y la mirada dolida, lo soltó y retrocedió un paso, sin embargo, permanecer furioso se volvió mucho más difícil de repente.

—Entonces —comenzó ella, tratando de mantenerse seria, hablando lentamente—, ¿lo nuestro también fue una mentira?

Un boxeador profesional podría haberlo golpeado en el rostro con toda su fuerza y difícilmente él habría acusado el golpe tan duro como acusó aquellas palabras. Lo positivo fue que de repente ya no estaba más preocupado por su depresión, su mortalidad o la cuenta regresiva hasta su prematuro final. Aquellas cuestiones dejaron de preocuparlo, eran ahora las palabras de Ronnie Anne las que lo atormentaban. Y era difícil elegir cuál era más dolorosa.

—Yo no… no… no dije eso —tartamudeó, sumamente confundido.

—Todo lo que pasamos juntos, las cosas que me dijiste, las cosas que _yo_ te dije. Las risas. Las bromas. Los besos. ¿Estás diciendo que todo eso fue mentira?

— ¡C-Claro que no!

— ¿Qué hay de tus hermanas, y todas las cosas que pasaste con ellas? ¿Tampoco fue real?

— ¡No digas eso! —Respondió horrorizado— ¡No es eso! ¡No es…! ¡Yo no…! ¡Ugh!

No soportó verla a los ojos. Volteó y caminó hacia la primera pared que se encontró. Apoyó las manos contra ella como si sólo él pudiera evitar que colapsara, y dejó caer la cabeza entre sus brazos, mirando al suelo.

La mañana definitivamente no estaba yendo como Lincoln había planeado. A estas alturas ya no debería sorprenderle que sus planes fallaran, pues últimamente nada le salía bien. Él sólo quería reunirse con Ronnie Anne, hablar con ella, poder reír, quizás jugar a los videojuegos. Si tenía suerte, incluso podría tratar de cumplir uno de los objetivos de su lista. Lo que nunca entró en sus planes fue que acabarían discutiendo, casi peleando, o que ella se enfadaría con él. Nadie parecía querer enfadarse con él últimamente, no en la última semana al menos, una semana que se había hecho eterna. Fue casi una sorpresa volver a encontrarse con una discusión. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, si furioso… o agradecido.

—Lincoln —lo llamó la voz de Ronnie Anne, y ahora ya no sonaba enfadada ni sobrenaturalmente seria, sino preocupada—. No puedo imaginarme lo que sientes, o lo que pasa por tu cabeza. Te entiendo, te juro que te entiendo. Lo que estás pasando… N-Ni siquiera quiero decirlo…

Creyó que ella estaba por llorar, que por eso se había detenido. Estuvo a punto de voltear y volver a entrar en su faceta contenedora. Dejar atrás lo que él mismo sentía para dedicar todos sus esfuerzos a ayudarla, a hacerla sentir mejor. Esa era otra forma de distraerse, una estrategia que utilizaba todos los días con sus hermanas, y que hasta ahora le había dado resultados. Si se enfocaba en que todos los demás se sintieran bien, si ponía sus energías en asegurarse de que sus seres queridos no sufrieran tanto, entonces podía olvidarse de sus propios problemas, sus miedos, sus preocupaciones, su desesperación.

Estaba listo para voltearse y contenerla, pero ella fue más rápida. Lincoln sintió los brazos que desde atrás se cerraron alrededor de su pecho. Sintió el pecho de Ronnie Anne contra su espalda, y su cabeza apoyada contra la suya.

—Esto apesta, ¿de acuerdo? —Susurró en su oído— Es… terrible. Horrible. Me despierto todas las mañanas creyendo que fue una pesadilla, pero nunca lo es. Pero Lincoln… esto no significa que todo lo que viviste fue en vano. Tu familia va a amarte por siempre. Clyde recordará todo lo que vivió contigo por el resto de su vida. Y yo… yo también voy a recordarte. Siempre.

Sus propios brazos perdieron fuerza y cayeron inertes a su lado. Permaneció de pie, con Ronnie Anne abrazándolo desde atrás, mojando la alfombra de la habitación una lágrima a la vez. Estuvieron así por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, hasta que los brazos de Ronnie Anne lo hicieron pivotar en su lugar, girándolo hasta que estuvieron frente a frente. Los dos se veían terrible, con los ojos rojos y las mejillas empapadas. Él automáticamente levantó una mano y le limpió una lágrima. Ronnie Anne cerró los ojos un instante y acercó su rostro a la mano de Lincoln, prolongando el contacto. Cuando sus párpados se abrieron nuevamente, fue el turno de ella de levantar una mano hacia el flequillo de su amigo, jugando con un mechón.

—No me molesta que hayas cambiado tu cabello; de hecho creo que se ve lindo —le dijo finalmente—. Lo que me preocupa es que digas que este es el "verdadero Lincoln". Porque no es cierto. El verdadero Lincoln no está ahí…

Sus dedos soltaron el cabello castaño y se deslizaron por todo su rostro, acariciando suavemente su mejilla, su mentón, su cuello y descansando finalmente sobre su pecho.

—...sino aquí.

Esta vez fue él quién la trajo contra sí en un nuevo abrazo. Ambos cerraron sus brazos alrededor del otro, estrujando como si no quisieran separarse nunca más. Lincoln tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no entrar en un llanto desesperado, y apenas si lo consiguió. En algún momento ella lo llevó hasta sentarse en la cama, y allí quedaron, abrazados uno junto al otro, hasta que él logró recobrar el aliento.

—Lo siento —se disculpó separándose de ella lo suficiente como para secarse el rostro con su antebrazo—. Ronnie Anne, lo siento mucho. No quería…

—Está bien —le dijo ella, siguiendo su ejemplo y usando su sudadera para secar sus mejillas—. No tienes que disculparte.

—No, sí tengo que hacerlo. Todo esto que me está pasando… no es una excusa para tratarte mal.

—Eres maravilloso, pero sigues siendo una persona, Lincoln. Tienes derecho a enfadarte.

No pudo evitar sonreírle un poco.

—Nunca te lo dije, pero en verdad estoy feliz de ser tu amigo.

—Yo también —le dijo ella, contagiándose de su sonrisa.

Todavía estaban a menos de un brazo de distancia, sosteniéndose mutuamente, disfrutando de cada centímetro de contacto. Lenta, muy lentamente, el ánimo de Lincoln comenzó a mejorar. El haber gritado, llorado y perdonado lo había calmado, por extraño que sonara. Todavía tenía una sensación de entumecimiento en su pecho, pero de alguna forma sentía que tenía un pequeño peso menos de encima. Las manos de Ronnie Anne lo soltaron y se deslizaron hasta colocarse sobre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos, la mirada siempre fija en los ojos del otro.

—Ser tu amiga me pone muy feliz… —repitió— Hasta hace unos días, esto era todo lo que quería. Todo lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Pero ahora… no sé si puedo conformarme sólo con eso.

Lincoln tragó saliva, la cual cayó por su garganta como un fragmento de meteoro. Incluso con su mente llena de problemas, todo el estrés que cargaba sobre sus hombros y el hecho de que no era realmente el chico más listo, fue capaz de entender a qué se refería ella.

—Ronnie Anne… Yo…

— ¿Qué es lo que sientes? —Lo interrumpió— Por mí.

Si hubiera tenido sus manos libres se habría rascado la cabeza, pero Ronnie Anne lo tenía bien tomado, y no parecía estar dispuesta a soltarlo. ¿Qué sentía por ella? Era una gran pregunta. No tanto por la complejidad de la respuesta, él lo tenía bastante claro a estas alturas, sino porque sentía que debía ser muy cuidadoso con lo que decía. Teniendo en cuenta toda la situación, decir lo que realmente sentía o pensaba no parecía ser la opción más sensata. Incluso si una parte de él le gritaba que aprovechara el momento y se declarara a todo pulmón, incluso si su corazón galopaba a toda velocidad, no podía hacerlo. No era justo.

—Te aprecio muchísimo —admitió, diciendo una parte de la verdad—. Eres la chica más increíble que conozco.

— ¿Sólo eso?

Por un demonio, ¡esos ojos! ¿Cómo podía mentirle a esos dos perfectos luceros, focos de luz en un universo que se había reducido a ellos y nada más? Todo su enfado, frustración, depresión y tormento desaparecieron, opacados por un único sentimiento que enviaba ondas de calor a todo su cuerpo al ritmo del latido en su pecho. ¿Desde cuándo era ella tan bonita? ¿Desde cuándo estar con ella se había vuelto tan intenso? ¿Qué era esa sensación de que su sangre había sido reemplazada con un líquido caliente que recorría todo su ser, alivianando las penas y eliminando las preocupaciones.

—No hagas esto —pidió, tratando de romper el contacto visual, de escapar de aquel hechizo para recuperar la consciencia y hacer no lo que quería, sino lo que era correcto.

Las manos de Ronnie Anne encontraron su rostro y lo obligaron a verla una vez más. La mirada era más intensa que nunca. Ella era conocida por intimidar hasta al más rudo de los chicos, pero aquellos ojos parecían capaces de derretir hasta al más apático corazón. Frunció los labios durante un segundo, preparando sus palabras, y cuando finalmente las pronunció, todo acabó para Lincoln.

—Te amo.

Dos palabras que él había escuchado un millar de veces. Toda su familia vivía repitiéndolo. Lori, Lynn y Lucy eran las más reacias a hablarle en esos términos, pero no aguantaban más de un par de días sin buscar alguna excusa para hacérselo saber. A estas alturas era algo casi automático para él, una frase tan utilizada que parecía haber perdido parte de su profundo significado.

Si ese era el caso, escucharlas de la boca de Ronnie Anne las revitalizó. Le hizo comprender el poder detrás de dos sencillas palabras. Cinco letras. Menos de un segundo para pronunciarlas. Capaces de generar un impacto inmenso.

Quedó anonadado. No sabía cómo responder, ni cómo reaccionar. Nunca, jamás habían sido tan… tan abiertos con sus sentimientos. Siempre trataban de ocultarlos, de disimularlos dentro de actitudes desinteresadas, provocativas, una pequeña rivalidad sin sustento que les permitía continuar fingiendo que en verdad no se querían. Contadas eran las ocasiones donde se habían sentido lo suficientemente cómodos como para dejar entrever algo más de lo que estaban dispuestos a mostrar en público.

Ni siquiera en sus más íntimos momentos, sin embargo, alguno de los dos se había atrevido a decir aquellas palabras. "Te amo." Decirlas era un atentado contra la farsa que habían montado. Era definitivamente sepultar la idea de que sólo eran amigos que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro. ¿Cómo podía responder a una declaración como esa?

—Ronnie Anne…

—Te amo, Lincoln —dijo, cada sílaba impregnada de sentimiento—. Nunca quise decírtelo porque… no sé, creo que ni siquiera yo estaba preparada para aceptarlo. Pero te amo, y ya no puedo guardármelo.

—Yo… Vaya… Es decir…

— ¿No sientes tú lo mismo? —Preguntó, interrumpiendo su intento por armar una oración coherente.

Quería escapar de aquel encierro. Quería darle una ingeniosa respuesta que le diera tiempo para recuperarse del impacto emocional que esta charla estaba teniendo en él. Quería poner paños fríos a la situación. Pero los ojos de Ronnie Anne lo miraban expectantes, esperando su respuesta, y no hubo forma de mentir.

—Sí. Yo… yo también te amo.

La inmensa sonrisa de Ronnie Anne fue casi tan placentera para él como la sensación de haberse quitado un gigantesco peso de encima. No sabía lo mucho que necesitaba confesarse para alivianar su conciencia. ¡Ni siquiera sabía que necesitaba decirlo! La sensación fue la misma que sintió cuando pudo finalmente confesarle a su madre lo que le había ocurrido a su novela. Poder dejar salir la verdad tras esconderla durante tanto tiempo era verdaderamente liberador.

Aún así, una parte de él seguía reticente a toda la situación.

—Ronnie Anne, realmente te quiero, pero no es… esto no es apropiado —dijo casi en un suspiro, su cabeza desviándose lejos de su mirada.

— ¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es justo.

La mano de Ronnie Anne lo tomó por el mentón y lo obligó a voltear para volver a mirarla a los ojos.

—Explícate —demandó.

Lincoln suspiró. Quizás ella se merecía saber lo que en verdad pasaba por su mente.

—Mira, yo… Hace tiempo que sé que te quiero de esta forma, ¿está bien? Mucho tiempo. Cuando casi te mudaste a la gran ciudad fue que me di cuenta de que te quiero diferente de como quiero a Clyde, o Liam, incluso que Paige o Cristina.

— ¿Paige? ¿Quién es Paige? —Preguntó Ronnie Anne, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—El punto es que te volviste alguien muy especial para mí —continuó Lincoln inmediatamente—, pero…

Suspiró con impaciencia. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Ciertamente no había creído posible tener esta charla, y su mente luchaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas. No estaba preparado para esto. La impaciencia de su amiga poco ayudaba a su caso.

— ¿Pero qué?

—Es que nunca me atreví a pedirte que fueras mi novia, ¿está bien? —Admitió finalmente, abriendo los ojos y mirándola con enfado; era su culpa que estuviera diciendo estas cosas— Tenía miedo que me dijeras que sólo me querías como amigo, y no quería arruinar nuestra relación. ¡Y tú nunca me lo dijiste tampoco!

—Lo dices como si me lo reprocharas —se defendió Ronnie Anne, sus cejas en un gesto de enfado, antes de continuar en un tono bajo—. Tú sabes que me cuesta decir lo que siento… No soy la mejor expresándome. Y tampoco quería arruinar lo que teníamos, porque yo estaba muy feliz estando como estábamos.

—Ese es mi punto —remarcó Lincoln—, ninguno de los dos quería llevar esto a otro nivel. No queríamos dar el paso siguiente. ¿Y ahora sólo…? ¿Sólo porque estoy muriendo es que nos decimos que nos amamos? ¡Eso no puede estar bien! ¡No podemos volvernos una pareja sólo porque estoy enfermo! ¡Es tonto, es…!

De repente, Ronnie Anne acarició la mejilla derecha de Lincoln, y fue como un balde de agua fría. Los ojos del muchacho (que segundos atrás se habían desenfocado y miraban a la nada) se fijaron en el rostro de su amiga, y un sentimiento de vergüenza lo invadió. Había entrado en un nuevo trance de ira, descargándose frente a ella. Si ella no lo hubiera calmado con aquel sencillo, tierno y delicado acto, él habría comenzado a gritar sin razón.

Lincoln estaba preocupado. No podía seguir comportándose así. Era casi la tercera vez en la mañana en la que había perdido el control, enfadándose con Ronnie Anne. ¿Por qué estaba pasándole ahora? También le había pasado con las gemelas el día anterior, y no estaba para nada orgulloso de ello. Estaba comenzando a sentirse siempre al borde de explotar. Vivía nervioso, todo parecía estar a punto de desencadenar una reacción en él. Este no era Lincoln Loud, y eso lo asustaba enormemente.

Sobre todo porque lo último que quería era que los demás tuvieran que sufrir por su culpa. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a respirar profundamente, tratando de calmarse. Sin darse cuenta, su mano derecha se elevó hasta colocarse sobre la mano que Ronnie Anne aún tenía en su mejilla. Sus dedos comenzaron a dibujar círculos en el dorso de la mano de ella, y lenta, muy lentamente, recobró su tranquilidad.

—Lo siento —volvió a decir, sin abrir los ojos.

—No te preocupes. Te entiendo.

Sus párpados se abrieron lentamente y pudo ver que el rostro de su amiga se notaba preocupado y comprensivo al mismo tiempo.

—Lincoln, estás sobre pensando las cosas —dijo ella con tranquilidad, sonriéndole tímidamente—. Estás tratando de buscarle la lógica a esto. Te preguntas si es justo que nos digamos esto ahora si no lo hicimos antes, si es apropiado que hagamos algo sabiendo lo que va a pasar, seguramente también te detiene el preguntarte si esto es lo mejor para mí.

Lincoln ahogó una risita, pero no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Culpable —admitió con torpeza, y los dos rieron un segundo.

—Pero escucha, deja de pensar tanto, ¿de acuerdo? No le busques un sentido a esto. No pienses en qué es lo mejor o qué es lo que tienes que hacer para ayudar a los demás. Creo que te debes a ti mismo hacer lo que sientes. Así que olvídate de todo. De tu… tu enfermedad, del futuro, de todo. No pienses, sólo dime, aquí y ahora, ¿qué sientes?

Todo. Lincoln sentía una mezcla infinita de emociones. Desesperación y rabia por saber que moriría pronto. Decepción por cómo se había comportado últimamente. Una enorme angustia por haber dejado pasar tantas oportunidades con Ronnie Anne como para llegar a este punto. Agradecimiento, porque ella era la única en esta última semana que lo había tratado con normalidad, que se le había plantado y lo había hecho entrar en razón.

Sobre todo, sin embargo, sentía amor. Tan sólo tenía once años, y estaba muy seguro de que todavía no tenía una idea muy clara de lo que era amar a alguien fuera de su familia. Era una experiencia muy nueva. Fuera o no amor lo que sentía por Ronnie Anne, lo cierto es que para él era muy real.

—Que te amo —respondió con total honestidad.

Mirando fijamente los ojos de Ronnie Anne, él pudo ver con claridad cómo éstos se volvían vidriosos, mientras ella parpadeaba rápidamente para intentar controlarse.

—Y dime, tonto, ¿te gustaría ser mi novio? —Preguntó ella con la más grande sonrisa que jamás le había visto.

Lincoln se quedó mirándola a los ojos. El hecho de que fuera ella quien le pidiera ser su novio le resultó ligeramente gracioso, aunque honestamente eso definía su relación bastante bien. Todo esto pasó a segundo plano en el momento donde comenzó a considerar las circunstancias, y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando ella lo detuvo.

—No pienses —le recordó—, sólo siente.

Era difícil seguir ese consejo. ¿De qué servía volverse novios si su relación no podría durar ni un mes? ¿Cuál era el propósito? Su parte racional le decía a gritos que era una mala idea, que era casi como echar sal en la herida. Su mente le decía que no era una buena idea, pero Lincoln decidió hacerle caso a Ronnie Anne y por una vez escuchar no a su cabeza, si no a su corazón. Y sólo con sentir los estruendosos latidos de su pecho supo la respuesta.

—Sí —dijo, al tiempo que una sonrisa atravesaba su rostro de lado a lado—. Eso sería genial.

Su ami- No, su _novia_ rió ante su adorable estupidez y, con ojos nuevamente lagrimosos, lo abrazó una vez más, recostando su cabeza en el espacio entre el cuello de Lincoln y su hombro izquierdo. Él la abrazó también y tuvo que admitir que, pese a todo, seguir a su corazón se sentía bien. Muy bien.

La suerte estaba echada, ya había dado un paso del cual no podría retractarse. Para bien o para mal, la verdad había sido descubierta, sus sentimientos expuestos, recibidos y correspondidos. Si esta se trataba de la mejor decisión de su vida o de su peor error, él no lo sabía. Lo único que sabía es que no había nada de mentira en el hecho de que Ronnie Anne era muy especial para él y que, si bien no estaba seguro de si era amor o no, era un sentimiento definitivamente intenso del cual dudaba arrepentirse de haber aceptado.

Con ella en sus brazos, Lincoln dejó de sentirse frágil, miserable, dejó de sentir esa terrible presión en su pecho y la molesta voz en su cabeza recordándole que las agujas del reloj de su muñeca seguían girando, y lo que eso significaba para él. Todo lo que importaba era el aroma del shampoo en los suaves cabellos de su novia, la respiración de ella que acariciaba su nuca, y cómo dos de sus dedos se pusieron a jugar con un mechón de su cabello castaño. Fue sólo entonces cuando Lincoln entendió finalmente la metáfora de la media naranja, pues en aquel momento se sintió lisa y llanamente completo.

Casi se sintió mal cuando Ronnie Anne se movió, separándose apenas lo suficiente como para poder verlo a los ojos. Sintieron el contacto visual como una caricia, un cariño directo a sus almas. Y en cuanto los ojos de ella se desviaron apenas hacia abajo, hacia los labios de Lincoln, él supo qué hacer.

—Tenías razón el otro día, en el centro comercial —dijo, obligándola a levantar la vista nuevamente.

— ¿Con qué?

—Nunca antes te pregunté si podía besarte. ¿Debería corregir eso?

Ella rió y llevó su cabeza hacia delante, apoyando su frente contra la de él, las puntas de sus narices apenas rozándose en la punta. Era fantástico que incluso en estos momentos encontraran motivos para reír y disfrutar de provocar al otro.

—No lo sé, hasta ahora te ha funcionado —respondió—. Además, seamos honestos…

Giró su cabeza con cuidado y lenta, muy lentamente, buscó acomodarse en la posición correcta. Una de las manos de Lincoln subió todo el camino desde la cadera hasta el cuello de Ronnie Anne, colocándose detrás de su cabeza, listo para sostenerla allí hasta el fin de los tiempos de ser necesario. Ambos habían cerrado sus ojos y sencillamente esperaban, conteniendo la respiración. Lincoln sintió el milimétrico avance de su novia, hasta que sus labios estuvieron al límite de lo que podía considerarse separados.

Cuando ella habló, fue como si susurrara dentro de él.

—...ya sabes mi respuesta.

Avanzó el último centímetro y sus labios se unieron en su primer beso como novios.

Cada uno de los tres besos que la joven pareja había compartido hasta entonces había sido especial y maravilloso de alguna u otra forma, pero no tenían cómo competir contra este cuarto beso. Los dos estaban completamente inmersos en él, disfrutando del suave contacto del otro. Todos los sentidos de Lincoln apuntaban a percibir cada detalle de la boca de Ronnie Anne sobre la suya, sintiendo cómo sus labios se ajustaban perfectamente. Aquel calor que había sentido previamente había vuelto con la fuerza de un sol radiante, su unión como epicentro del universo.

Seguía descubriendo también nuevas sensaciones, cosas jamás vividas, como un hormigueo que hacían que todo su cuerpo temblara. Era como si todas sus células se hubieran cargado de energía. Sin saber qué hacer con su cuerpo, simplemente aumentó la suave presión de sus manos, una en el cuello y otra en la cintura de su flamante novia. La sintió exhalar, un suspiro atrapado en su beso, y eso sólo lo hizo amarla un poco más.

Tan pronto como comenzó acabó, y los dos niños debieron separarse para tomar aire y recuperarse. Al menos eso intentó hacer Lincoln, pero sus pulmones apenas habían renovado sus reservas cuando Ronnie Anne volvió a la carga, rodeando en cuello de Lincoln con sus brazos y sellando sus labios contra los de él. El castaño fue tomado por sorpresa una vez más. No estaba en sus planes un segundo beso tan pronto. ¿No necesitaban esperar entre beso y beso? Su inexperiencia no le permitió saber, pero tras un segundo de duda se rindió a la felicidad y el placer que le generaba sentirse tan cerca de ella. Si era lo que ella quería, él estaba más que dispuesto a complacer su deseo.

La calidez de su novia lo envolvía y sus besos endulzados con el caramelo de los waffles se convirtieron en una tentación que no supo resistir. Sin darse cuenta, toda su atención se centró en el labio inferior de ella, atrapándolo con los suyos propios y dándole todo el amor que le era posible. Sentir los dedos de Ronnie Anne cerrándose sobre su cabello pareció una señal de que estaba haciendo las cosas bien, y vaya que así se sentía.

Volvieron a quedarse sin aire, pero en esta ocasión apenas si se separaron, lo suficiente como para inhalar tanto como podían, y entonces volvieron a su apasionado ataque contra los labios del otro.

Lincoln llegó a notar tras unos minutos que su rostro se humedecía con las solitarias lágrimas de Ronnie Anne. No podía saber qué pasaba por su mente en aquel momento, pero imaginó que seguramente ella tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados como él. En lugar de separarse de ella, lo que hizo fue aumentar la intensidad de sus besos. Sus labios se apretaron más contra los de ella, y sus dos manos dejaron de estar tan estáticas para acercala más contra sí, aplicando una suave presión. La respuesta fue inmediata. Ronnie Anne redobló su ataque sobre sus sentidos, con una sed por su amor que en cualquier otra situación lo habría intimidado.

En aquel momento, sin embargo, mientras caía hacia atrás en la cama producto del asalto de su novia y sus labios continuaban llevándolo a lugares que nunca había imagino que podían existir, Lincoln decidió que estaba más que dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para demostrarle a Ronnie Anne lo mucho que la amaba.

* * *

—Muy bien —dijo Lincoln, frotando la gorra de Lynn varias veces contra su frente para quitarse el sudor—. ¿Estás lista?

Giró la cabeza para ver a Ronnie Anne. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos perdidos en la nada, y su mano tenía tomado a Lincoln con tal fuerza que el chico creyó que en cualquier momento le rompería algún dedo.

—Por supuesto —dijo ella, tragando saliva y volteando a verlo—. ¿Y tú?

Él tan sólo atinó a reír, tratando de relajarse.

—Para nada —admitió.

— ¿Y qué hacemos, entonces?

—Nos resignamos a lo que vaya a suceder.

No parecía especialmente encantada con su respuesta, pero sabía que no había forma de evitarlo. Ambos tomaron aire, sacaron pecho y decidieron prepararse para uno de los momentos más aterradores de su vida. Con una última mirada hacia su compañera, Lincoln abrió finalmente la puerta de acceso de su casa, y ambos entraron a paso militar. Sabían a lo que se estaban exponiendo, entrando tomados de la mano, pero una de las tantas cosas que habían hablado durante la mañana era que no querían que su relación fuera un secreto. No más. Querían que todo el mundo supiera que estaban juntos, porque no había nada que ocultar. Esto traía un claro inconveniente, pero si tenían suerte, podrían llegar hasta su habitación sin ser descubiertos y una vez allí-

— ¡Lincoln!

El grito de Lana en cuanto ambos entraron por la puerta los hizo sobresaltar al mismo tiempo que acababa con cualquier esperanza de ganar algo de tiempo.

Lincoln volteó resignado hacia su izquierda, sólo para encontrarse con que todas sus hermanas excepto Lisa, Luna y Luan estaban en la sala de estar. Leni, Lori y Lynn estaban en el sofá, aparentemente mirando la televisión. Lola estaba sentada en el suelo contra el sofá, abrazando sus rodillas. Lucy se había acostado en el sillón individual, atravesándolo transversalmente, mirando el techo. Lily jugaba en el suelo con sus bloques, y Lana se acercaba corriendo hacia él a toda velocidad.

La pequeña mecánica se detuvo en seco, sin embargo, al ver que Ronnie Anne entraba junto a él. El resto de las hermanas, al escuchar que su hermano había regresado, inmediatamente voltearon también a verlo, y todas parecieron tomadas por sorpresa por ver a los dos jóvenes tomados de la mano. Lincoln y Ronnie Anne tragaron saliva y se quedaron allí, esperando, mientras todas las chicas se ponían de pie y se acercaban lentamente, deteniéndose a unos tres metros de la joven pareja. Muchas parecían confundidas. Leni era la única que sonreía abiertamente. Lori intentó hacerlo también, pero sus ojos rojos fueron una clara señal para Lincoln de que no estaba particularmente preparada para sonreír. El chico de otrora cabello blanco sintió que Ronnie Anne desviaba la mirada y apretaba su mano un poco más fuerte, y rápidamente vio que Lynn estaba mirando a su novia de una forma para nada agradable.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Luan apareció desde la cocina, vestida con un delantal con manchas de crema por doquier.

— ¿Alguien dijo Li…? —Comenzó, deteniéndose de repente al igual que sus hermanas al ver a su hermano menor tomado de la mano de Ronnie Anne.

El silencio regresó, y Lincoln comenzó a sentir los nervios creciendo dentro de él, crepitando como una fogata que amenazaba con incendiarlo todo. Sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, y lo aterraba. Era inevitable, sin embargo, y decidió que lo mejor era quitárselo de encima lo más pronto posible.

— ¿C-Chicas? —Comenzó, una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente— Les presento a R-Ronnie Anne…

—Lincoln, ya sabemos quién es —dijo Lola, todo el amor y tristeza de su mirada dejado de lado por un momento para hablarle como si fuera un idiota.

Lincoln amó volver a escucharla así.

—Sí, lo sé, pero… Ella, uh... —Ronnie Anne volvió a apretarle la mano, y al voltear, vio que ella ahora lo miraba a los ojos mientras asentía, dándole confianza— Bueno, ella ahora… es… mi novia.

Sabía que sucedería. Lo sabía. Lo temía. Todos sus nervios se debían a la certeza de lo que iba a suceder tras su confesión. Saber a lo que se exponía, sin embargo, no lo ayudó en absoluto cuando, tras un minuto de silencio sepulcral, las ocho chicas allí presentes comenzaron a gritar desaforadamente. Un chillido agudo como el de una bandada de águilas lanzándose en picada contra una pobre e indefensa liebre, pero mucho más largo, fuerte y perjudicial para los oídos.

Él y su novia se miraron resignados y con una tibia sonrisa mientras todas las chicas comenzaban a saltar, correr en círculos, levantar los brazos emocionadas y, básicamente, actuar como dementes. Incluso Lynn chillaba como si estuviera tratando de romper todos los cristales de la manzana, lo cual pareció tranquilizar a Ronnie Anne. La joven pareja estaba ruborizada hasta las orejas, pero de alguna forma era reconfortante saber que estaban así de emocionadas.

No fue sino hasta que se quedaron sin aire por segunda vez —la primera vez simplemente esperaron a recuperarse antes de seguir gritando— que fueron corriendo hacia la flamante pareja, los tomaron por los brazos y sin ningún tipo de aviso los arrastraron hacia el sofá, donde los sentaron contra su voluntad, acomodándose en el suelo frente a ellos con sonrisas de oreja a oreja y ojos extasiados.

—Oh por DIOS, ¡cuenten! —Les dijo Leni, apenas encontrando la calma suficiente como para hablar.

Lincoln y Ronnie Anne se sintieron atrapados. No había escapatoria. Estaban acorralados, como dos ratones mirando a los ojos de la serpiente. En ningún momento siquiera consideraron la posibilidad de soltarse las manos, un detalle que fue notado por las chicas.

— ¿Contar qué? —Preguntó Lincoln.

— ¡TODO! —Respondieron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, sus ojos brillando como una constelación de cuatro estrellas.

El chico rió incómodamente e intercambió una muy avergonzada mirada con su novia. Estaba dispuesto a contarles que habían decidido volverse una pareja, pero no estaba dispuesto a entrar en detalles acerca de cada beso como sabía que sus hermanas querían.

—Bueno, no podemos contarles TODO —se apresuró a decir, sintiendo el rubor volviéndose más intenso en su rostro.

— ¡Está avergonzado! —Señaló Lynn rápidamente, con una perversa sonrisa.

— ¡Eso significa que algo fuerte literalmente pasó! —Agregó Lori, temblando de emoción— ¡Ahora sí que queremos TODOS los detalles!

Tras un nuevo grito de emoción, todas comenzaron a hablar y a hacerles preguntas al mismo tiempo, ahogándolos en un mar de confusión y nerviosismo. Lincoln y Ronnie Anne volvieron a intercambiar una mirada, y en cuanto él alzó las cejas y puso los ojos en blanco, ambos comenzaron a reír. Lento al principio, subiendo luego el volumen.

— ¡Se ríen juntos! —Dijo Luan con aire soñador.

— ¡Son tan lindos! —chilló Leni.

—Ok, ok, ¡alto! —Ordenó Lori con una gran sonrisa, y todos se callaron— Lincoln, ve arriba y trae a Luna. No. Puede. Perderse. ¡Esto!

— ¿Por qué yo?

— ¡Porque queremos hablar con nuestra cuñada!

Todas asintieron, mostrando su conformidad con el plan de Lori. Ronnie Anne miró a Lincoln con desesperación, rogándole que se quedara con ella.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, sin embargo, poniéndose de pie.

— ¡¿De acuerdo?! —Le recriminó ella, mirándolo sin poder creer lo que acababa de oír.

—Los dos sabemos que no tenemos voz en este asunto —se excusó, todavía tomándola de una mano—. Mientras más pronto acabemos con esto, más tiempo vamos a tener para ir a mi habitación a…

— ¡¿Tu habitación? —Gritó Lynn, y ella y el resto de las hermanas mayores estallaron en risas pícaras.

— ¡...a leer cómics! ¡A leer! —Respondió él con el rostro rojo como el jersey de su hermana deportista. Con una última mirada de disculpa hacia Ronnie Anne, finalmente le soltó la mano y se alejó rumbo a las escaleras.

El silencio una vez que llegó al pasillo del primer piso le vino bien para calmar un poco sus pensamientos. Tomó la consciente decisión de caminar lento, a paso de caracol, tan solo para ganar algunos segundos de reflexión. Toda la situación era sumamente extraña. Todavía no era ni siquiera el mediodía, y sin embargo las cosas que habían pasado en las pocas horas que llevaba despierto eran tan grandes e importantes que parecía mucho más tiempo del que en verdad había sido. Aquel par de horas que pasó en la casa de Ronnie Anne habían sido algunas de las horas más felices de su vida. Había logrado olvidarse por completo del hecho de que estaba muriendo; durante ese rato, se sintió más vivo que nunca.

Y ahora, volviendo a su casa y reencontrándose con sus hermanas, aquel sentimiento de plenitud y felicidad se apagaba como la llama de una vela en una botella cerrada; luchando contra la falta de aire, tratando de resistir pero sintiéndose desvanecer con cada momento que pasaba. Los ojos rojos de Lori habían sido muy elocuentes. Su hermana mayor había estado llorando. Y estaba seguro de que no había sido la única. Todas estaban en la sala de estar, seguramente esperándolo a que regresara. Y la forma en la que todas se encontraban cuando él llegó también hablaba mucho de su situación emocional. ¿Lynn sentada en el sofá sin ninguna pelota cerca? ¿Lola de rodillas en la sucia alfombra sin maquillaje ni tazas de té? Él las conocía, y verlas así no era nada alentador.

Él tan sólo quería verlas felices. Sabía que pedía demasiado, lo sabía, no era tonto, pero no soportaba verlas así. Necesitaba que fueran fuertes por él, que lo ayudaran en toda esta situación, pero ninguna estaba preparada para aquella hercúlea tarea.

Su breve soliloquio llegó a su fin al hallarse cara a cara con la puerta de la habitación de Luna. Golpeó un par de veces, pero al no escuchar respuesta alguna, decidió entrar.

— ¿Luna? —La llamó, asomando la cabeza.

La vista fue esperanzadora y melancólica al mismo tiempo. Por un lado, Lincoln se encontró con que su hermana estaba sentada en su escritorio contra la ventana, el mismo que usaba para componer música, y llevaba puestos unos audífonos. Él no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por verla escuchando música otra vez. Desde aquella noche en la que estrelló su guitarra contra el suelo, Lincoln no había vuelto a escucharla tocando un instrumento o escuchando música. Era agradable volver a verla haciendo lo que más le gustaba, pero era una pena que estuviera encorvada, cubriéndose el rostro con una mano, con varios pañuelos a su alrededor.

Suspiró y aclaró su mente. No era momento para deprimirse, no podía permitirse ser débil si una de sus hermanas lo necesitaba. Él debía estar allí para ella.

Se acercó hasta colocarse justo a su lado. Ella no lo escuchó, y sus ojos cerrados no la dejaron verlo tampoco. El fuerte ruido de la música le llegaba a Lincoln incluso aunque ella llevara audífonos. Lo que escuchó no era particularmente agradable.

 _How can you just walk away from me (¿Cómo puedes simplemente alejarte de mí...)  
_ _when all I can do is watch you leave? (...cuando sólo puedo verte ir?)  
_ _Cuz we shared the laughter and the pain (Porque compartimos la risa y el dolor)  
_ _And even share the tears (E incluso compartimos las lágrimas)  
_ _You're the only one who really knew me at all (Eres el único que me conoció de verdad)_

Sin soportarlo más, Lincoln colocó una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Luna. Su hermana se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto, y en cuanto vio de quién se trataba apagó la música de su teléfono y dejó sus auriculares a un lado.

—L-Lincoln, hey… —lo saludó, secándose las lágrimas del rostro tan rápido como le era posible; se escuchaba como si estuviera resfriada— No te… No te escuché entrar. ¿Hace mucho que volviste?

— ¿Cómo estás? —Preguntó él, ignorando las palabras de su hermana.

Ella volvió a cerrar los ojos por un segundo, negando suavemente. Cuando los volvió a abrir, todas las lágrimas que había secado estaban ahí de nuevo, y sus ojos vidriosos se detuvieron en el niño frente a ella. Sin decir nada, Lincoln abrazó a su hermana, quien rápidamente se encargó de hacerlo sentar sobre su regazo, apretándolo contra sí como si no quisiera dejar que se escape. Él no tenía pensado ir a ningún lado, no mientras ella estuviera así. Sus hermanas estarían más que felices de tener un rato a solas con Ronnie Anne, por lo que sabía que no tenía ningún apuro por bajar. Si debía quedarse una hora allí, pues que su novia lo perdonase, pero iba a hacerlo.

Tras unos cortos dos minutos, sin embargo, Luna dejó de jadear y llenar de lágrimas el cabello de su hermano menor.

—Lo siento, hermano. Lo siento —se disculpó con un hilo de voz.

—Está bien… No te preocupes. Te entiendo.

—A-Aún así… Lo siento. Quise… Quise seguir tu consejo. Traté de volver a escuchar música, p-pero… Todo… Todo me recuerda a ti.

No sabía qué decirle. El problema de Luna, en principio, había sido que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar la tremenda tristeza que la consumía por dentro, distrayéndose y tomando decisiones cuestionables en su afán por distraerse. Lincoln había hecho todo lo posible para hacerle entender que a veces debía dejar que doliera. No podía decirle ahora que lo superara. ¿Qué podía decirle entonces?

Afortunadamente para Lincoln, y por desgracia, algo similar había ocurrido con Lucy el día anterior. Ambas parecían tener un problema similar, y fue así cómo él rápidamente encontró las palabras para decirle.

—Quizás puedas buscar canciones que te recuerden a mí —le dijo—, pero no en el mal sentido.

La larga pausa de su hermana le hizo saber que no había sido del todo claro.

—Luna… No nos engañemos, los dos sabemos que… que van a extrañarme.

—Cada día —dijo ella rápidamente, abrazándolo con más fuerza.

— ¡Pero no quiero que mi memoria sea triste para ti! —Se apresuró a decirle, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de su hermana— Quiero que también recuerdes las cosas buenas. Los momentos felices. Nosotros… nosotros tuvimos muchas cosas bonitas. Como, eh… ¿Te acuerdas cuando me llevaste a mi primer concierto de SMOOCH?

Sintió una pequeña risita, y una de las manos de Luna comenzó a acariciarle el cabello.

—No podría olvidarlo. Te veías genial vestido de rockero, hermano.

— ¿Y recuerdas cuando conseguiste a SMOOCH para que toque en el garaje?

—Aprendí del maestro del convencimiento…

— ¡Pasamos muchos momentos juntos! —Dijo él, tratando de aparentar felicidad— ¡Muchísimos! Quizás… quizás puedas encontrar música que te haga recordarlos.

Lincoln continuó sintiendo las suaves caricias que ella le daba en su cabeza. Parecían más calmadas, si bien algo distraídas. Ya no estaba deprimida como cuando la encontró. Podría quedarse allí y tratar de continuar sus avances para hacerla sentir mejor, pero quizás lo que necesitaba ahora era distraerla.

—Luna, me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo toda la tarde, con gusto lo haría —le dijo, separándose para verla a los ojos—, pero Ronnie Anne está abajo esperándome con las chicas, y no… No quiero dejarlas solas con mi novia por mucho tiempo.

El rostro de Luna se iluminó de inmediato, y cualquier rastro de tristeza desapareció.

— ¡¿NOVIA?! —Gritó, antes de volver a estrujar a su hermanito menor como si fuera un muñeco de felpa— ¡Lincoln, eso es tan tierno! ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¡Vamos!

Con el entusiasmo y la energía que siempre la habían caracterizado, Luna arrastró a Lincoln hacia la planta baja. Quizás sólo había pospuesto un problema, quizás lo cierto es que nunca podría terminar de resolverlo, pero en aquel momento poco le importó a Lincoln.

* * *

Tras un extenso interrogatorio que se extendió hasta que Lynn Sr volvió para almorzar junto a su familia, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne recibieron la bendición de todos los Loud. No es que temieran lo contrario, pues la actitud de sus hermanas había sido muy elocuente. Fue muy vergonzoso para los dos pequeños tener que revivir el relato de sus besos (no sólo los de aquel día, sino de todos los primeros) y tener que decir en voz alta lo mucho que se amaban. Fue incluso peor cuando Lori les pidió si estaban dispuestos a besarse una vez más, aunque a decir verdad no necesitaron demasiado convencimiento.

Sus padres también estuvieron encantados con la noticia. Rita y Lynn Sr le dieron la bienvenida oficial a la familia a Ronnie Anne invitándola a almorzar junto a ellos, y la niña estuvo más que dispuesta a acompañarlos. Por primera vez desde el accidente en el parque, la familia entera estuvo reunida en un ambiente de festividad.

Cuando terminó el almuerzo y Lynn Sr debió volver a su trabajo, Lincoln decidió que no podía permitir que la felicidad acabara.

—Oigan, ¿quién tiene ganas de jugar un juego de mesa familiar? —Sugirió cuando su madre terminó de llevar todos los platos a la cocina.

La respuesta positiva fue unánime. Todas, incluso Ronnie Anne, encontraron la propuesta sumamente atractiva.

— ¡Vayamos a mi habitación! —Dijo Lori.

—Iré a buscar almohadas y colchas para sentarnos —se ofreció Lynn.

— ¡Prepararé bocadillos! —Dijo Lola, quien desde que había aprendido a leer libros de cocina encontraba altamente satisfactorio el poder preparar sus propias galletas, y nada le detendría para poder impresionar a su cuñada.

—Lincoln, tú elije el juego mientras nosotras preparamos todo, ¿de acuerdo? Ronnie, ven conmigo.

Luan tomó a Ronnie Anne del brazo y se la llevó a la habitación de Lori. Todas las demás la siguieron, y Lincoln quedó solo en el comedor. Sonrió ante la idea de que su familia estuviera dispuesta a seguir felices, al menos por un rato más. Se dirigió a la repisa donde guardaban sus juegos de mesa, y en lugar de elegir uno, tomó cuatro cajas. ¿Para qué conformarse sólo con uno si podían asegurarse toda una tarde juntos?

Con las cajas en sus brazos, Lincoln comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo al pasar por delante de la vitrina de trofeos de la familia.

No quiso detenerse, pero le fue imposible evitarlo. Quedó allí de pie, observando todos los estantes llenos de relucientes trofeos. Trofeos de Golf de Lori, primer lugar en concursos de modismo de Leni, recuerdos de batallas de bandas ganadas por Luna, concursos de comedia ganados por Luan, decenas de premios de todos los deportes cortesía de Lynn, concursos de poesía que Lucy dominó, todos los premios de concursos de belleza de Lola, los cursos de plomería aprobados por Lana, las publicaciones de Lisa y su Premio Nobel Jr, incluso los concursos de chuparse el dedo de Lily. Todos los miembros de la familia Loud eran exitosos en lo que hacían.

Todos excepto Lincoln, claro está.

Él era el único fracaso. El único que, en once años de vida, no había logrado nada destacable. Su único trofeo era un premio de consolación hecho por sus hermanas, no era algo que él había ganado realmente. Incluso lo hacía sentir peor, ahora que podía verlo en retrospectiva.

Su vida estaba por acabar, y él no había logrado nada. Absolutamente nada. No había nada de lo que pudiera estar orgulloso, nada en lo que hubiera destacado en su vida. Y ya era demasiado tarde como para cambiar eso. Ya no tenía tiempo para aprender alguna habilidad o ganar algún concurso. Sólo se llevaría a la tumba lo que había cosechado, y a decir verdad no parecía ser mucho.

Era muy triste pensar en que siempre había creído que llegaría el día en el que lograría algo importante. Que algún día él tendría la posibilidad de conseguir algo. Que podría igualar a sus hermanas, que era sólo cuestión de tiempo. Y por tanto esperar, dejó pasar oportunidades que nunca más volvería a tener. Ya era muy tarde para seguir el consejo de su madre y practicar deportes. Lynn se había ofrecido a entrenarlo millones de veces, y él siempre se había rehusado. Ya no podía aceptar la oferta de Luna de ser el guitarrista de su banda, pues nunca se había tomado en serio el practicar lo poco que ella le había enseñado. Ya no podría volverse el co-conductor del canal de YouTube de Luan, cosa que había rechazado múltiples veces por considerarlo tonto. Todas y cada una de esas oportunidades habían sido declinadas por vivir con la idea de que más adelante podría hacer algo que valiera la pena.

Y ahora le tocaba aceptar que ya no habría más oportunidades.

—Lincoln, ¿estás bien?

La voz de Leni a su izquierda lo sobresaltó. Volteó para encontrarse con que su hermana mayor lo miraba preocupada.

—Leni, uh, yo… ¿qué haces aquí? —Preguntó.

—Es que te estabas tardando y Lori me pidió que venga a ver si necesitabas algo.

¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado de pie frente a aquella vitrina?

—Lo siento, yo, eh… Yo…

Leni se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Hey, está bien. Sólo estábamos preocupados. Tu novia te está esperando —dijo, casi cantando esa última oración.

Lincoln sintió el rubor llegar hasta sus orejas.

— ¡Y-Ya, ya, lo siento! ¡Ahí voy! —Dijo, y dejando atrás las risas de Leni, se dirigió a las escaleras.

Lincoln ignoró por completo que en cuanto se alejó de ella, el rostro de Leni perdió todo rasgo de felicidad. No fue consciente de que Leni se quedó de pie y volteó lentamente hacia la vitrina. Cuando ella tardó diez minutos en regresar, él fue uno de los primeros en creerle cuando les dijo que se había olvidado donde estaba su habitación. Nunca se imaginó que ella en verdad permaneció de pie en el mismo lugar donde él había estado, observando la vitrina sin siquiera parpadear.

Lincoln no supo que Leni decidió regresar sólo después de que en sus ojos brillara la chispa de una idea.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _Ojalá que les haya gustado a los pocos lectores que siguen vivos desde la última vez que actualicé, jajajaja. En serio lamento eso, la vida no me da un respiro. Pero oigan, este fic sólo será cancelado si es que muero, y no está en mis planes hacerlo pronto. Ya queda poco, muy poco, y es hora de que nuevos actores entren en juego. El próximo capítulo será de alguien inédito, por ejemplo, y como pueden ver, ya va siendo hora de que Leni entre en juego._

 _Aunque tuviera alguna fecha estimada para actualizar, mi palabra queda demostrada que no sirve de nada. Todo depende de mis circunstancias, y no puedo prometer nada. Simplemente espero que a los pocos valientes que este capítulo les haya llamado la atención como para leer les haya gustado, y estaré más que encantado de escuchar sus opiniones. Como dije al principio, responderé todos y cada uno de los mensajes que reciba, como solía hacer cuando este fic no le gustaba a nadie y tenía pocos lectores._

 _¡Muchísimas gracias por soportar mis demoras! Su apoyo significa el mundo para mí, y espero que nos leamos pronto. ¡Saludos!_


	22. La calma

_._

 _Lo siento mucho, blablabla, la vida me mantuvo ocupado, blablabla, ya saben cómo es. A estas alturas sólo puedo pedirles disculpas. Quiero agradecer a todos los que me mandaron mensajes en este tiempo, su apoyo es lo que me ayuda a sobreponerme en tiempos duros y me hacen sacar el Ultra Instinto para seguir pelea- digo, escribiendo._

 _Tómense una ducha, acomódense en la cama, llévense una lata de su bebida favorita y prepárense, porque este es el cap más largo hasta ahora. Muchos de ustedes pedían a gritos por un personaje de este cap. Alguno me preguntará "Hero, ¿tengo que preparar pañuelos también?". Mi respuesta es "No". Digo, es muy personal, quizás alguno leerá alguna parte y le pegarán los feels, pero la idea de este cap es ir más por el lado tierno. Escenas de personajes ayudando a otros personajes. Momentos entre Lincoln y algunas de sus hermanas (las otras ya tendrán sus escenas en los caps que quedan). Por la naturaleza de la historia, los personajes están tristes, pero traté de no enfocarme en eso._

 _Oh, hablando de los caps que quedan, ¿mencioné que el final está a la vuelta de la esquina?_

 _Así que nada, si tienen una hora/una hora y cuarto libre, siéntense y disfruten el cap en una leída. Si quieren que la espera no se les haga tan larga, algunos recomiendan leerlo de a partes. Yo personalmente amo los capítulos largos porque siento que te hacen meterte en la historia, así que supongo que mi consejo sería que esperen a tener un rato libre para desperdiciar en esta cosita fea que escribí para ustedes con cariño, amor, y un poquito de sudor y sangre._

 _¡Lean las_ _ **notas al final**_ _porque tengo un_ _ **anuncio pequeño**_ _, por favor!_

 _Y por cierto: este capítulo contiene spoilers/información de los capítulos nuevos de TLH. Incluso de Net Gain, que se estrenó este viernes en USA. Así que nada, no son spoilers gigantes, pero quizás no entiendan todo si no los han visto._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The Loud House es propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y sus respectivos dueños, esto no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Capítulo 22:**

 **La calma.**

— ¡Réquiem! ¡Réquiem!

—No puedo.

— ¡Vamos! ¡Ha pasado una eternidad desde la última vez!

—Lo estoy guardando para el momento oportuno, la situación tiene que permitírmelo, todas las condiciones tienen que estar preparadas para que a la hora de lanzarlo el efecto sea mayor y…

— ¡Te están rodeando! ¡Tienes que lanzarlo!

— ¡Hazle caso, tienes que hacerlo!

— ¡No está listo!

— ¡HAZLO!

Ante la presión de su audiencia, Lincoln no pudo soportarlo más. Tras activar su ítem de inmunidad mágica para evitar que cancelen su asalto, realizó la técnica final de su héroe. Unos segundos más tarde, habiendo reuniendo los espíritus de los guerreros caídos, Shadow Fiend activó su _Réquiem de Almas_ , creando una explosión que ocupó gran parte de la pantalla de la computadora y acabó instantáneamente con tres de los cinco héroes enemigos, hiriendo de gravedad al resto. Clyde y Ronnie Anne gritaron emocionados, más aún cuando el resto del equipo de Lincoln dio caza a los oponentes que huían, acabando con la totalidad de ellos y allanando el camino hacia la victoria, que se conseguiría no mucho después.

Mientras el ordenador anunciaba "TRIPLE KILL" y tanto su mejor amigo como su novia se regocijaban en felicitaciones para ellos mismos, diciéndole que era sólo gracias a sus consejos que él había prácticamente ganado el juego, Lincoln sonrió. Si hubiese esperado al momento justo, el impacto habría sido mayor. Habría conseguido mejores reacciones de su audiencia y una mayor satisfacción por su labor, pero quizás no debía esperar a que fuera el momento justo, sino hacer las cosas mientras podía.

Tiempo era algo que no podía darse el lujo de perder.

Las últimas horas habían sido absolutamente fantásticas. Sus hermanas, su novia y él jugaron varias partidas de diferentes juegos de mesa. Lynn ganó la mayoría, como era habitual, pero formó una poderosa alianza con Lincoln y Lana cuando Lisa trajo _Los Colonos de Gatán,_ y los tres festejaron el triunfo en aquella oportunidad. Poder sentarse y disfrutar de una tarde de calidad con sus seres queridos era un pequeño placer que cada día se hacía más y más importante para el chico, otrora de cabello blanco. Los juegos habían pasado entre risas, bromas y amigables provocaciones, con solo un par de ocasiones en las que alguna de sus hermanas se había excusado para ir al baño durante diez minutos y volver con los ojos ligeramente rojos una vez recompuesta.

Después de un largo rato, cuando la hora de la escuela ya habría terminado, Lincoln decidió enviarle un mensaje a Clyde para que se les uniera. Cinco minutos más tarde, la camioneta roja de los McBride tocaba la bocina desde la calle, y su mejor amigo golpeaba la puerta, listo para sumarse a la diversión. Clyde estaba tan entusiasmado por haber sido invitado que ni siquiera se desmayó cuando Lori accidentalmente rozó su mano durante un juego de cartas; simplemente quedó mirando al vacío durante cinco minutos sin reaccionar a estímulos externos.

Eran ya las tres de la tarde cuando Leni les sugirió a todas sus hermanas que Lincoln seguramente quería tiempo a solas con Ronnie Anne.

— ¡N-No es cierto! — Él se había quejado, sus mejillas del mismo color que el vestido de Lola.

— ¡Quedémonos un poco más! —Pidió Lana, aferrándose al brazo de su hermano mayor.

—P-Pero… —comenzó Leni, arqueando las cejas y mordiéndose el labio inferior— Es que… Él… Yo…

Lincoln le dirigió una mirada llena de curiosidad. Leni se veía rara. Ahora que ponía a pensárselo, había actuado extraño durante toda la tarde. Casi siempre se tomaba las cosas con ligereza, distrayéndose fácilmente y actuando de forma despistada. No era raro que no se viera cien por ciento concentrada en los juegos de mesa, que no se diera cuenta de que era su turno, o que se olvidara de las reglas de lo que fuera que estaban jugando por quinta vez en veinte minutos. Nada fuera de lo ordinario en ello. Lo que sí le llamaba la atención a Lincoln era la mirada perdida de su hermana, sentada con las rodillas contra el pecho, mirando a través de la ventana de su habitación.

¿En qué estaría pensando?

Evidentemente había algo que quería decir, algo que no se atrevía a compartir o para lo que no encontraba la mejor forma de expresarse. Su adorable dubitación a la hora de terminar la oración era una clara señal que Lincoln, atento y perspicaz, no tardó en reconocer. Lori también pareció verlo, por supuesto. Si había alguien que conocía a sus hermanas mejor que él, aquella definitivamente era Lori. La hermana mayor cruzó la mirada con Leni, y la talentosa modista le dedicó una mirada llena de significado que Lincoln no consiguió descifrar.

—Creo que Leni tiene razón —dijo Lori tras unos segundos de silencio, provocando un leve suspiro en Leni, quien le sonrió con afecto—, ¿por qué no dejamos que Lincoln y sus amigos se diviertan por sí mismos un rato?

Las gemelas y Luan comenzaron a protestar, mientras Lincoln escrutaba con interés a sus dos hermanas mayores. ¿Qué estaban tramando?

—Vamos chicas, recuerden que Linky ahora tiene una novia. No los avergoncemos más de la cuenta.

— ¡Pero si nos vamos van a empezar a darse besitos y yo quiero verlo! —Se quejó Lola, pisando el suelo con fuerza.

— ¡Lola! —Exclamaron tanto Lincoln como Ronnie Anne, sus rostros mucho más allá del tono rosado de un leve rubor, teñidos ahora de un rojo escarlata que ponía al jersey de Lynn en vergüenza.

Lori se puso de pie y comenzó a guardar el juego de mesa con una tibia sonrisa.

—Lincoln, hace, eh… hace tiempo que no pasas simples momentos con tus amigos —dijo ella en su tono más calmo y amable posible, evitando extrañamente mirarlo a los ojos—. Puedes ir con ellos un rato. Pero sólo un rato, ¿ok?

—Sí, hermano —intervino Luna, dedicándole una sonrisa que se veía en sus labios pero que no se extendía al resto de su rostro—. No creas que te liberarás de nosotras tan fácil.

Lincoln recorrió la habitación con su mirada. Ronnie Anne y Clyde se veían entusiasmados ante la idea de poder estar junto a su amigo en un ambiente más privado, más íntimo. Lori miraba a Leni, quien parecía sumamente interesada en la alfombra de su habitación. Luna seguía mirándolo con una gran sonrisa y tristes ojos. Luan abrazaba sus rodillas contra su pecho, claramente disconforme con la idea de que Lincoln se fuera, pero sin protestar. Lynn tampoco puso objeción alguna, aunque los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y los labios apretados hablaban por sí mismos. Apoyada contra su hombro, sorprendentemente, se encontraba Lucy. Apenas si había hablado a lo largo de la tarde, y ahora no parecía preocuparle que una simple mortal compartiera calor corporal con ella. Lola y Lana eran las únicas que no querían disimular su desazón.

Las dos voltearon a ver a su hermano mayor con ojos de cachorro herido. Las gemelas siempre habían sido uno de los puntos débiles de Lincoln, junto con Viper en Dota 2 y los waffles caseros con salsa de caramelo. Era como si los ojos de Lana y Lola fueran extremadamente expresivos, quizás debido a lo grande que se veían en sus pequeños rostros. Su maltratado corazón le dolió al verlas suplicándole con la mirada que se quedase con ellas.

Honestamente, no tenía ningún motivo para irse. ¡Estaba divirtiéndose junto a toda su familia! Quería quedarse, seguir así. No le agradaba la idea de que sus dos hermanas mayores sugirieran terminar el momento familiar, pero supuso que habría algún motivo. Volvió a mirar a Luna y sus hombros caídos. Miró a Luan, quien todavía tenía los ojos rojos por su última visita al baño. ¿Era acaso que todas necesitaban un descanso… de él? Sabía que era difícil para ellas estar junto a él, disfrutar su presencia sin pensar en lo que se vendría, pero lo mismo le sucedía a él, y sin embargo Lincoln lograba usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para evitar activamente pensar en que toda la diversión y risas que tenía carecían de valor a fin de cuentas. ¿No podían ellas hacer lo mismo y contener su tristeza al menos por unas horas más? ¿No podían hacerlo por él?

No se dio cuenta de que estaba apretando dolorosamente su puño hasta que una suave mano se posó allí encima, acariciando su muñeca con delicadeza. Giró la cabeza y se encontró con la atenta mirada de Ronnie Anne. Lo miraba sumamente preocupada, tratando de dedicarle una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. Recordó sus exabruptos hacia su novia aquella mañana. Definitivamente no quería enfadarse con sus hermanas. No lo merecían.

Volvió a voltear, esta vez mirando a las gemelas, y les dio la más cálida sonrisa que las circunstancias le permitían mostrar.

—Oigan, voy a jugar un rato con Ronnie Anne y con Clyde —les dijo, colocando una mano sobre sus hombros—, pero más tarde voy a regresar con ustedes, ¿está bien? Lo prometo.

Las dos bajaron la cabeza y miraron el suelo. No se las veía del todo animadas. El hombre del plan trató de pensar en una idea.

—Y si me dejan, quizás más tarde podamos jugar a algo los tres juntos. Sólo nosotros. ¿Qué dicen?

Les fue imposible ocultar la pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus rostros. Levantaron la mirada –mas no la cabeza– y asintieron lentamente. Una vez más, Lincoln se sintió orgulloso. No sería el chico más inteligente de su colegio, y no sabría ser cool y estar a la moda, pero conocía a sus hermanas. Si la habilidad de hacerlas sonreír cuando más lo necesitaban era lo único que podía llevarse a la tumba, aquello era más que suficiente.

—Bueno, vamos chicos —les dijo a sus dos mejores amigos.

Los tres se pusieron de pie, y tras algunos breves saludos, salieron de la habitación de las dos hermanas mayores y se internaron en el pasillo. Apenas pasaron la escalera cuando oyeron la puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercándose.

—Oye, Ronnie Anne.

Voltearon, no sin cierto nerviosismo, ante la voz de Lynn. Allí estaba ella, parada con las manos detrás de su espalda, mirando ligeramente en otra dirección, con los labios fruncidos, balanceando su cuerpo de los talones a la punta de sus pies. La mencionada chica miró a su novio, quien levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás, tomando la astuta y cobarde decisión de mantenerse fuera de lo que fuese que estaba por suceder. Ella resopló y lo miró ligeramente enfadada antes de dar un paso hacia delante y enfrentar a Lynn.

Sólo esperaba que las cosas no volvieran a escalar. Le había costado varios días recuperarse de la paliza que había recibido, y su oponente ya no tenía una muñequera, por lo que contaría con ambas manos para golpear esta vez.

— ¿Sí, Lynn? —Preguntó, poniendo los puños dentro de los bolsillos de su sudadera.

La deportista levantó la mirada hacia el techo, todavía sin atreverse a mirar a la novia de su hermano a los ojos.

—Escucha, yo… —Comenzó, rascándose la cabeza— L-Lo… lo siento, ¿está bien?

Ronnie Anne y los dos chicos detrás de ella abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Lynn se mordía el labio inferior, y aunque la impresión de Ronnie Anne fue que la chica en verdad no quería disculparse y lo estaba haciendo por obligación, pronto entendió que era otra cosa la que la hacía actuar así. Vergüenza.

—No tendría que haberte tratado tan mal —continuó la castaña—, estaba… es sólo…

—Lynn, yo… te entiendo —la interrumpió, sonriendo lentamente—. Descuida, te perdono. Estabas tratando de cuidar a Lincoln, y yo no me había portado bien con él. Me merecía la paliza que me diste.

Lynn finalmente levantó la vista para mirarla a los ojos, y las dos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

—En serio sabes pelear —continuó Ronnie Anne.

—Tú también sabes tus movimientos —le dijo Lynn, acariciándose el mentón—, ese gancho derecho tuyo es bastante fuerte.

—Pero te levantaste como si nada y me tiraste al suelo con dos golpes, eso fue bastante radical.

Las dos comenzaron a reír, y la tensión en el ambiente se disipó inmediatamente.

—Entonces, ¿estamos bien? —Preguntó Ronnie Anne, sacando una mano de los bolsillos de su sudadera y extendiéndola hacia Lynn.

—Bienvenida a la familia —respondió Lynn, estrechando la mano de su nueva cuñada, y las dos quedaron sonriéndose hasta que una voz las distrajo.

—Deberían abrazarse para sellar la nueva amistad —sugirió Lincoln con una sonrisa pícara, unos pasos detrás de Ronnie Anne.

—Cállate, tonto —dijeron ambas chicas al mismo tiempo. Clyde rió y Lincoln se llevó dramáticamente una mano hacia el rostro.

—Oh, Dios Santo, ¿qué he hecho? Ahora las dos chicas más rudas y geniales que conozco están en mi contra.

Todos en el pasillo rieron, pero Lincoln no supo qué tan acertadas estaban sus palabras hasta que su novia y su hermana intercambiaron una fugaz mirada, se sonrieron maliciosamente, y un segundo más tarde cada una de ellas había tomado a Lincoln de un hombro, atrayéndolo para incluirlo en un triple abrazo. Él no pudo sino sonreír y dejarse perder en el amor de dos de las chicas más importantes de su vida. Siempre había creído que Ronnie Anne y Lynn podrían llevarse bien. Tenían gustos y pasiones muy similares, y esperaba que esto pudiera ser el inicio de una bella amistad.

El abrazo eventualmente terminó. Lincoln se tomó el atrevimiento de dejar su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Ronnie Anne, y su novia no se lo reprochó. Lynn les deseó que se divirtieran —"¡Pero no tanto, las paredes son muy finas!"— y luego regresó a la habitación de Lori, permitiendo que Clyde, Lincoln y Ronnie Anne finalmente fueran al ex-armario de limpieza al final del pasillo, donde se entretendrían durante un buen rato.

Luego de la partida que Lincoln ganó, tocó el turno a Clyde de jugar. Se sentó en el escritorio y en seguida encontró una sala a la cual unirse, a la espera de que comenzara la partida. Lincoln fue hacia su cama y se sentó junto a Ronnie Anne. Su instinto lo hizo dejar un espacio entre ambos, como siempre había hecho, pero ella bufó y se acomodó hasta que sus hombros se tocaron. Él sonrió y permitió que su cuerpo descansara contra el de ella.

La mañana no había comenzado del todo bien. Ver las ojeras de Lisa durante el control matutino, su madre casi quebrándose mientras escribían un nuevo capítulo de su libro —había sido muy tierno hablar de su relación con sus hermanas menores en el capítulo que titularon "Hermano Mayor"—, y luego todo el drama que su frágil estado emocional había causado en la casa de Ronnie Anne. Sí, definitivamente no había sido lo que podía considerarse empezar con el pie derecho. Poco a poco, sin embargo, las cosas habían mejorado. Ahora ya tenía novia. Se habían dado muchos besos. Muchos. Había pasado unas increíbles horas con su familia y amigos. Lynn y Ronnie Anne se habían perdonado. Todo parecía estar saliendo muy bien.

Naturalmente, eso sólo podía significar que el universo estaba conspirando en que su vida volviera a ser miserable. Pronto. Y todo empezó con la más banal y sencilla de las preguntas.

—Oye Lincoln, ¿por qué no traes un poco de jugo? —Preguntó Ronnie Anne.

— ¡Que sea de naranja! —Pidió Clyde, justo antes de gritar por el micrófono— ¡La Torre! ¡Olvídense del mago, ataquen a la Torre!

Lincoln por supuesto no podría nunca negarle un vaso a sus invitados; su colección de monedas y sus habilidades como anfitrión eran algo de lo que siempre se había jactado. Clyde tenía ahora su colección de monedas, pero los modales todavía eran suyos. Se excusó de su habitación —estuvo tentado de despedirse de Ronnie Anne con un beso en la mejilla, pero no era tan cursi— y se preparó para bajar hacia la cocina, pero se detuvo al notar algo.

La calma. El silencio.

Desde hacía ya nueve días, la Casa Loud había dejado de ser tan ruidosa. El caos familiar en el que se había criado y del cual tantas veces se había quejado ya no existía, y Lincoln se encontró a sí mismo extrañándolo. Esta vez, sin embargo, le pareció notar algo distinto. Si bien las noticias de su enfermedad claramente habían afectado a todas sus hermanas, y sus decaídos estados de ánimo se hacían evidentes en la falta de motivación con la que realizaban sus actividades, nunca era realmente un silencio absoluto como el que ahora sentía en su casa. Ni la televisión, ni el murmullo de lejanas conversaciones, ni el sonido de pasos en los rechinantes escalones, nada se oía en las afueras de su habitación.

Olvidándose del jugo por un momento, Lincoln se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo, golpeando con su puño la puerta de la habitación de las mayores de sus hermanas.

— ¿Lori?

Tras no recibir ninguna respuesta, consideró sus opciones. Usualmente nunca trataría de entrar en la habitación de Lori sin un consentimiento escrito por parte de ella, pero desafortunadamente para todos, las circunstancias habían cambiado. Así que sin preocuparse porque algo pudiera llegar a sucederle, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza hacia el interior. El piso era un gran desorden, con las cajas de los juegos todavía apiladas junto a la cama, sábanas sin hacer y algunas prendas tiradas en el suelo, perdidas entre los cojines donde todos se habían sentado antes de jugar. No había rastro de Lori ni Leni, sin embargo.

Con una gran dosis de curiosidad y una pizca de preocupación, Lincoln recorrió el resto de las habitaciones de sus hermanas, pero solo la de Lisa parecía estar ocupada. A juzgar por los ruidos eléctricos y mecánicos que se oían por detrás de la puerta cerrada, se imaginó que la pequeña genio estaría demasiado ocupada con su investigación como para hacer las veces de anfitrión de sus unidades familiares. Bajó las escaleras, esperando encontrarlas a todas en la sala de estar, o quizás en la cocina, pero no estaban allí tampoco.

¿A dónde podrían haberse ido? ¿Por qué se irían todas sin avisarle? No tenía sentido, y por algún motivo comenzó a ponerse nervioso. No le agradaba la idea de que lo dejaran solo. No cuando su calendario —oculto tras su cama para que nadie más lo viera ahora que ya no lo dejaban cerrar la puerta con llave— estaba quedándose tan corto. Él, más que nadie, tenía presente la idea de que cada minuto bien podría ser el último. ¿En serio creían prudente el irse de la nada sin siquiera avisarle? ¿Sin…?

¿Sin despedirse? ¿En serio podrían vivir con ese peso en sus hombros si es que…?

El sonido de una voz le devolvió el color al rostro. Se apresuró en lanzarse hacia la ventana de la sala de estar, correr la cortina y echar un vistazo a quien se encontraba fuera. La sonrisa de alivio que había comenzado a esbozar flanqueó al ver que no se trataba de sus hermanas, sino de su madre, cargando a Lily con un brazo y hablando por teléfono con la otra. Seguía desconociendo el paradero de sus hermanas, pero si alguien en la casa podía ayudarlo a entender por qué todas se habían ido sin decirle nada, esa era su madre.

Fue hacia la puerta de entrada y salió hacia el pórtico de la casa. El aire frío acarició su rostro, y por un segundo miró al cielo, pero el Sol no podía verse detrás de las nubes. Volvió a bajar la mirada, posándola esta vez sobre su madre.

—...no lo sé, no menos de una hora y media —estaba diciendo al teléfono, y Lincoln inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que lo decía muy afligida; fuera lo que fuera de lo que estaba hablando, no parecía ser algo bueno—. No depende de mí, depende de cuánto decida... Sí, lo sé. De acuerdo. Me lo llevaré y…

— ¡Wincon! —Gritó Lily en cuanto notó que su hermano mayor estaba cerca. Comenzó a reír sin motivo aparente, extendiendo su brazos en dirección a él.

Rita volteó de inmediato, y el rostro sorprendido y ligeramente asustado que le dirigió definitivamente estaba lejos de la reacción que Lincoln imaginaba que su madre debería tener al verlo. Ella se quedó pasmada durante unos breves segundos, antes de pegar el teléfono contra su oreja y girar la cabeza ligeramente.

—Cariño, tengo que irme, por favor cuídense y no vuelvan tarde, las amo —dijo antes de finalizar abruptamente la llamada.

— ¿Quién era? —Preguntó.

—Lincoln, ¿qué haces aquí fuera? —Repreguntó, evitando con elegancia el responder.

Lily continuó haciendo gestos con sus brazos hacia Lincoln, por lo que el chico se acercó y con cuidado la tomó por debajo de los brazos, cargándola contra su hombro. Ella sonreía y balbuceaba feliz, frotando su mejilla contra la cabeza de Lincoln, quien no pudo sino contagiarse de aquella inocente felicidad. La envidiaba, a decir verdad. Desearía poder vivir ignorante de todo lo malo que ocurría y de lo que pronto sucedería.

—Estaba buscando a las chicas —dijo, mientras soplaba en el estómago de su hermanita bebé, haciéndola estallar en risas—. ¿Las has visto?

—Ellas… tuvieron que irse. No me dijeron a dónde —agregó rápidamente; demasiado rápido para el gusto de Lincoln—. ¿Dónde están Ronnie Anne y Clyde?

—En mi habitación, jugando. Tendría que llevarles jugo. Pero, ¿por qué se fueron todas juntas? ¿Por qué no me invitaron, o al menos no me dijeron que se iban?

Rita sonrió con amargura y acarició la cabeza de su pequeño hijo varón. Lincoln sintió los suaves dedos de su madre perdiéndose entre sus cabellos, y flashbacks de su niñez se precipitaron en su mente, recuerdos de momentos más simples, más cálidos, más felices. Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras sentía los mechones de su flequillo siendo peinados por Rita, quien eventualmente arrastró suavemente sus manos por el rostro de Lincoln hasta colocarlas en sus mejillas llenas de pecas. Lincoln abrió los ojos y miró a su madre. Se encontró con un rostro que parecía haber envejecido una década en el transcurso de la última semana. Las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran dolorosas de ver, y estaba seguro de que esas arrugas en la frente no habían estado allí hasta hace muy poco. Se apretó más contra Lily, sin quejarse cuando la bebé tomó unos mechones castaños y comenzó a tirar de ellos.

—Estoy segura de que solo querían que jugaras con tus amigos sin preocuparte por ellas —le dijo con tranquilidad, mientras calmaba a Lily para que no dejara calvo a su hermano mayor—. ¿Estás divirtiéndote?

—Sí —confesó con una sonrisa—, estamos jugando en mi computadora, tomamos turnos. Nos estamos riendo mucho. Y Ronnie Anne… bueno, ella está más amable desde, uh, bueno… desde que somos n-novios…

Quizás nunca se acostumbraría a habar de ellos en esos términos. Se sentía increíblemente bizarro, pero también se sentía bien. Como si fuera lo correcto. Lincoln no sabía mucho de amor, pero en su ignorancia, lo único que tenía claro es que estar junto a Ronnie Anne lo volvía feliz por dentro. Y los besos tampoco estaban mal, para ser honestos. La sonrisa de Rita lo avergonzó un poco, pero la forma en la que ella mordió sus labios y parpadeó para contener unas traicioneras lágrimas lo hizo arrepentirse de haber hecho aquel comentario.

—Cariño, escucha —dijo ella, carraspeando para aclarar su garganta—, ve arriba y sigue jugando con tus amigos, ¿de acuerdo? Pero… pero sólo por una hora más.

— ¿Una hora? ¿Por qué?

Rita cerró los ojos y se tomó una pequeña pausa para tomar aire y prepararse. Incluso antes de que le explicara, Lincoln ya se imaginaba que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder, algo que arruinaría su maravillosa tarde. Porque el universo odiaba a Lincoln Loud, y no estaba dispuesto a permitirle disfrutar de una agradable tarde con su familia y amigos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Lincoln subió las escaleras con pasos temblorosos, arrastrando los pies contra la alfombra una vez llegó a la planta alta. Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se sentó lentamente en la cama junto a Ronnie Anne.

—Oye, ¿por qué te tardaste tanto? ¿Y qué pasó con el jugo? —Le reprochó la joven Santiago. Su socarronería desapareció tan pronto como notó la preocupación en el rostro de su novio— ¿Lincoln? ¿Qué ocurre?

Clyde también volteó, olvidándose de la partida y permitiéndole a sus rivales matarlo sin oposición. Los dos se fijaron en los puños apretados de Lincoln, en sus labios temblorosos, pero sobre todo en sus ojos asustados. Ronnie Anne lo vio girar su cabeza lentamente hasta cruzar su mirada con la de ella, y el pánico que vio en sus ojos casi le rompe el corazón. En cuanto él estiró sus brazos hacia ella, Ronnie Anne lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

Tardó unos diez minutos en calmarse lo suficiente como para explicarles lo que su madre le había dicho. Su nerviosismo no le permitió explicarse con claridad en un principio, pero la frase con la que inició fue suficiente para activar las alarmas de sus amigos:

—No sé si pueda hacerlo.

* * *

Una hora, más tarde, Lincoln viajaba en uno de los asientos traseros de Vanzilla junto a la silla de bebé de Lily, asegurándose de que nada le pasara. Atrás habían quedado ya los edificios céntricos de Royal Woods, y todo lo que veía pasar eran los majestuosos árboles de la periferia que le daban a la ciudad su nombre. Solía pasearse por esta ruta a las afueras de la ciudad un par de veces al mes. Siempre era su madre la que lo llevaba hasta allí, y normalmente, el viaje era muy entretenido, lleno de preguntas y conversaciones alegres que lo distraían y lo hacían entusiasmarse por llegar a su destino.

Esta vez, la radio era lo único que se oía, con absurdos y banales comentarios acerca del clima.

— _Luego de varios días amenazando y no cumpliendo, mañana las nubes finalmente dejarán caer una pesada lluvia en nuestra ciudad. Si tenían pensado ir a pescar, cancelen sus planes amigos, porque la tormenta será muy fuerte y peligrosa. El servicio metereológico planea lanzar una alerta y pedir a las personas que se queden en sus casas para evitar accidentes. Pasamos a los deportes, en el ámbito internacional, y Lionel Messi ha roto un nuevo récord en el Barcelona. Otras noticias: el agua moja._

Por lo menos ya sabía de qué podría hablar con Lynn una vez que regresara a casa. Eso es, claro, si tenía algún tipo de interés en hablar con alguien tras terminar lo que iba a hacer. Su pie derecho no había dejado de sacudirse desde que habían salido de casa, y honestamente dudaba que pudiera detenerse pronto. Estaba extremadamente nervioso.

Tras más de una semana sabiendo que tenía sus días contados, debiendo aceptar el hecho de que no faltaba mucho para descansar en paz, uno creería que ya nada podría ponerlo nervioso. Había tenido que enfrentarse a sus hermanas mayores, ocultado la verdad de las menores, lidiado con decirle la verdad a sus dos mejores amigos, tratado con episodios depresivos de Luan, Lynn y Luna, correr tras Lucy cuando ella se enteró de lo que le sucedía y finalmente tener que admitir la verdad frente a Lola y Lana. Los niveles de estrés, melancolía y dolor emocional que había sufrido habrían enfermado a cualquier persona sana. La habrían quebrado, la habrían dejado sin fuerzas. Lincoln Loud, para bien o para mal, no era como los demás. Había una chispa dentro suyo que lo hacía resistir, no rendirse y hacer todo lo posible para no perderse en el vórtice de oscuridad que a cada segundo amenazaba con absorberlo. Había soportado cada una de las embestidas del destino.

Y sin embargo, cada nuevo desafío que se le presentaba resultaba tan o más difícil que los anteriores. De alguna forma había logrado sobrevivir hasta ahora, pero la idea de tener que revivir el dolor le ponía los pelos de punta. Lo aterraba. Lo hacía sudar en frío, y su mente por momentos trataba de buscar excusas para poder ahorrarse el mal trago.

Aún así, sabía que debía hacerlo. Siempre lo supo, incluso si había tratado de no pensar mucho en ello. Le dolería, sí. Sería terrible, sí; pero debía hacerlo.

Su madre también parecía presentir el inmenso dolor que esto significaría, pues apenas si habían hablado durante todo el trayecto, y ahora que subían la colina final y bajaban la velocidad, los dos podían sentir la tensión aumentando con cada segundo que pasaba. Cuando la camioneta finalmente se detuvo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. La radio se apagó, y sólo los balbuceos de Lily mientras intentaba chuparse los dedos de los pies interrumpían el maldito silencio. Lincoln vio las manos de su madre apretando el volante.

— ¿S-Seguro…? ¿Estás seguro que quieres ir solo? —Preguntó ella, con dificultad.

No, no lo estaba. No sabía qué hacer, cómo hacerlo, qué decir, cómo accionar. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si podría encontrar las fuerzas dentro de sí para llevar a cabo semejante proeza. ¿Podían culparlo si es que no lo hacía? ¿Podía alguien reclamarle algo a estas alturas? En una semana había sufrido más de lo que muchas personas sufren en su vida. Incluso el hombre con el plan tenía derecho a verse abrumado por las circunstancias.

—Sí —respondió, sin embargo—. Quiero… tengo que hacerlo yo. Es… es como debe ser.

Rita no respondió. Asintió en silencio, bajando la cabeza.

—Estaré esperándote aquí. Ten cuidado, y… y si algo… si algo pasa sólo… tú llámame y…

—Lo haré.

—Te amo, hijito.

—Yo también, ma.

Bajó de la camioneta sin mirar atrás. Sabía que su madre estaba a punto de llorar y no quería verlo. Si lo hacía, definitivamente no podría continuar, se quebraría él también. Caminó por la acera del estacionamiento hasta llegar a la entrada de aquel lugar que tantas veces había visitado, y en el que tanta diversión había tenido. Las puertas acristaladas bajo el gran pórtico de entrada lo hicieron detenerse por un segundo. El paisaje se reflejaba en su superficie, los bosques, la colina de llegada, y también la figura del pequeño niño frente a ellas. Reparó en su cabello recién teñido, y por primera vez desde que tomó la decisión de deshacerse de su viejo look, Lincoln sintió culpa y arrepentimiento. Esto no sería fácil de explicar.

Tomando aire un par de veces, haciendo un esfuerzo consciente para que sus manos dejaran de temblar y preparándose para volverse el saco de boxeo del destino una vez más, Lincoln finalmente ingresó a la recepción de la Casa de Retiro Cañón Sunset.

Nunca le había gustado el edificio. Había algo acerca de los relucientes pisos, las pulcras ventanas, la tranquila música de jazz que sonaba de fondo, la suave iluminación y el olor a desinfectante y perfume de lavanda que nunca lo había convencido. Durante mucho tiempo no había sabido qué era lo que lo incomodaba acerca de aquel lugar en apariencia inofensivo y ordenado. Ahora, sin embargo, los sucesos de la última semana lo habían vuelto claro como el agua. Apenas puso un pie dentro de aquel triste lugar, sus flashbacks le revelaron el por qué nunca se había sentido cómodo allí:

No se sentía como un hogar, sino como un hospital.

Respiró hondo y trató de alejar esos pensamientos. Tenía su misión muy clara, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Su madre se lo había dicho: tenía que darle las noticias a su abuelo Albert. Tras su diagnóstico y a pedido de él, nadie fuera de sus padres y sus hermanas mayores habían sido informados de su condición. Habían respetado sus deseos pese a no estar del todo de acuerdo, pero ya había pasado más de una semana desde entonces. Toda la escuela se había enterado. Amigos, compañeros de clase, sin mencionar el resto del núcleo familiar. Todos estaban al tanto de la enfermedad de Lincoln. No podían seguir teniendo a Pop Pop en la oscuridad, sin decirle que su único nieto tenía pocos días de vida. Él era una parte importante en la vida del chico, y tenía derecho a saber la verdad, por más dolorosa que fuera.

Lo que más preocupaba a Lincoln era que las noticias pudieran propinarle un doloroso golpe a su abuelo, un golpe que su viejo cuerpo quizás no podría soportar. Sí, estaba excepcionalmente en forma para alguien de su edad. Sí, todavía podía enviar a marines llorando a su casa tras un juego de paintball, pero seguía siendo un hombre mayor. Nadie sabía con exactitud cómo podría llegar a tomar las noticias de su único nieto varón tenía una enfermedad terminal, ni qué tan peligrosa aquella revelación podría ser para su propia salud.

Aquel era uno de los motivos por los que Lincoln había insistido en ser el único heraldo en tal terrible empresa. El apoyo de su madre le habría venido bien, probablemente. Poder rendirse ante el abrazo de la persona que lo había protegido y mimado desde su concepción habría sido un pequeño consuelo dentro de lo que probablemente se convertiría en un verdadero martirio. Pero conocía a su madre, sabía lo mucho que toda la situación le dolía, y no confiaba en que ella lograra mantenerse serena para darle las noticias a su padre. El gran miedo de Lincoln, y el motivo por el que le había pedido que se quedara en la camioneta, era que Rita comenzara a llorar incluso antes de decirle la noticia a Albert.

Uno de los grandiosos tratos de Lincoln siempre había sido su capacidad para comunicar y persuadir. Conocía algunos pequeños secretos que le ayudaban a convencer a sus padres o hermanas de seguir con sus alocados planes. Uno de ellos era el simple principio de que todos somos espejos de nuestras emociones. Si uno lograba mostrarse convencido, seguro, positivo y con la actitud general de alguien quien sabe que tiene la razón, era mucho más factible que otras personas decidieran seguirlo. Así era como convencía a sus padres. Gel en el pelo, un traje elegante, una presentación en diapositivas para explicar su razonamiento, todo acompañado siempre con un gran optimismo que volvía a su discurso irresistible.

No había forma de verse positivo o seguro a la hora de anunciar su enfermedad, pero tener a su madre llorando desesperada solo volvería las cosas peor para Pop-Pop.

Sabía de memoria dónde se encontraba la habitación de su abuelo. La había visitado numerosas veces desde que Albert se había mudado a la casa de retiro. Respirando hondo, comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera que lo llevaría al primer piso, y el ala de habitaciones.

— _Todo va a salir bien_ —pensó, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo, queriendo ahuyentar la idea de que algo podría salir mal, y justo cuando aquellos pensamientos cruzaban su mente, un pequeño timbre eléctrico sonó.

Lincoln levantó la vista, y vio un sensor de movimiento ubicado en la pared encima de la recepción. En seguida oyó el sonido de pasos acercándose velozmente hacia la entrada. Antes de que pudiera alejarse corriendo o esconderse detrás de una de las plantas que decoraban la residencia, una figura apareció desde uno de los pasillos, preparada para recibir al intruso.

Vestida con un traje de enfermera, la pequeña y rechoncha mujer se acercó con pasos cortos y rápidos. Lincoln tragó saliva cuando aquellos pequeños y saltones ojos se fijaron en él. Odiaba ese rostro de sapo, forzando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que no engañaba a nadie. Trató de pararse lo más derecho posible, levantando la barbilla desafiante y preparándose para una confrontación.

—Muy buenas tardes, pequeño. ¿Qué hace un niño tan… _adorable_ aquí solo? —Preguntó la mujer entre dientes, el esfuerzo por sonar amable notándose a leguas— ¿Vienes a visitar a algún familiar acaso? ¡Qué… _ternura_!

Lincoln alzó una ceja. Él sabía que Sue lo odiaba desde aquella visita donde había puesto a todos los ancianos en su contra. ¿Por qué fingir que todo estaba bien entre ellos?

—Pues claro, vengo a visitar a…

— ¡TÚ! —Gritó Sue de repente, dando un paso hacia atrás y señalando con un dedo al pobre y ahora asustado Lincoln — ¡Cambiaste tu cabello, pero reconozco esa voz!

 _Por supuesto_ , pensó Lincoln, llevando una mano a su cabeza para acariciar su nuevo look.

— ¿Cómo podría olvidarla? —Continuó la enfermera mientras avanzaba en dirección a Lincoln, sus ojos entrecerrados fijos en él, su papada asomando por debajo de su barbilla— La voz de la discordia. Susurrando mentiras en los oídos de los pobres ancianos, haciéndoles creer que todavía son jóvenes y que no necesitan cuidarse. ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de la voz que arruinó este lugar?

Lincoln retrocedió un paso cuando vio a Sue acercándose a él, pero inmediatamente sacudió la cabeza y volvió a su posición original, sacando pecho para parecer más grande de lo que en verdad era. Aquella mujer era malvada, y él ya no tenía que preocuparse en no ofender a sus mayores. Con todo lo que estaba atravesando, ser educado con extraños no era algo que realmente le importase.

—Yo no arruiné este lugar, lo salvé de ti —respondió desafiante—. Tú le hacías creer a los amigos de mi abuelo que ya no podían divertirse. Los hacías sentir mal y los castigabas sin motivo.

Las fosas nasales de Sue se movían como si tuvieran vida propia, cada respiración haciéndolas duplicar su tamaño amenazadoramente. Si acaso su cuello no estuviera oculto tras una doble papada, quizás hasta se podrían haber visto sus venas hinchadas en cólera.

—No sé qué clase de cuento te han contado, pero esa… esa _aventura_ a la cual arrastraste a tu abuelo sólo ha causado problemas para esta institución y todos los que trabajamos en ella.

— ¿Problemas? ¿Sonrisas en el rostro de gente mayor es un problema para ti?

—Lo son cuando el costo por ellas son la imprudencia y la falta de seguridad —contestó en voz baja, las palabras apenas escapando por entre sus dientes apretados.

—Sólo estás enfadada porque ahora toda esta gente puede divertirse y hacer lo que quieren —dijo Lincoln, siendo ahora él quien dio un paso hacia delante, dispuesto a decirte todas sus verdades a aquella tan terrible mujer que tanto mal le había causado a su abuelo—. Ahora que saben que pueden divertirse, ya no hacen caso a tus tontas reglas, y eso te molesta porque no puedes controlarlos tan fácil como antes.

Sue cerró sus puños con tanta fuerza que sus dedos tronaron, y la forma con la que sus labios temblaban consiguió incluso asustar un poco a Lincoln. Él decidió que no se rendiría, sin embargo, y respondió a sus iracundos ojos con una mirada llena de decisión, retándola a que se atreviera a contradecirlo.

Permanecieron en silencio, desafiándose con la mirada durante un momento que se extendió más de lo que Lincoln consideraba cómodo. No había mucha gente con la que Lincoln no mantuviera buena relación. Los bravucones del equipo de fútbol, aquel tonto millonario de Tetherby, Chandler, y también Sue formaban parte de ese selecto grupo de gente que le desagradaban. Había gente que se había redimido a los ojos de Lincoln, como el Director Huggins, que pasó de ser un estricto director a un gran compañero de lectura de cómics, pero no podía ni siquiera imaginar la posibilidad de que alguien tan malvada como Sue pudiera llegar a volverse su amiga.

—Diecisiete —dijo a enfermera para romper el silencio, sus pequeñas pupilas enfocadas en el niño frente a ella.

— ¿Huh?

—Diecisiete —repitió, antes de caminar hacia el mostrador de la recepción y tomar un teléfono; presionó unos botones y esperó unos segundos con el tubo junto a su rostro—. Hola. Sí, soy yo. Hay un niño pequeño que vino a verte, te está esperando en la entrada. Sí, sí, cámbiate, te esperamos aquí.

Lincoln la vio finalizar la llamada abruptamente, y se preguntó qué rayos estaba pasando. ¿Había llamado a su abuelo? Antes de que pudiera preguntarle, Sue tomó un libro del escritorio y lo abrió por la mitad.

—En lo que va del año, el Centro de Retiro Cañón Sunset ha tenido un total de diecisiete accidentes que requirieron asistencia médica—le explicó con asco, mientras seguía pasando las páginas, hasta que su dedo índice se detuvo en una—. ¿Quieres saber cuántos de ellos ocurrieron desde que tú y tu abuelo iniciaron esa… revuelta?

Lincoln bufó y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Estás diciendo que es mi culpa que…?

—Todos, Lincoln Loud —lo interrumpió, alzando su tono de voz—. Todos y cada uno de ellos ocurrieron desde que tú llegaste.

Abrió la boca para responder, pero Sue bajó la mirada nuevamente a su libro y comenzó a leer.

—Tres fracturas y una luxación tan solo en el primer día, cuando cuatro residentes del centro y un niño de once años trataron de levantar en brazos a un hombre de sesenta y siete años que pesa ciento tres kilos —leyó, cada palabra escapando de su boca bañada en desprecio—. Las otras trece lesiones incluyen dos luxaciones más, dos fisuras de hueso, dos tendinitis, tres esguinces de grado dos, dos esguinces de grado tres, y dos fracturas, una de fémur y una de cadera que requirió hospitalización inmediata.

Los brazos de Lincoln lentamente se separaron y bajaron hasta colgar de sus lados. Respiró hondo e hizo un esfuerzo por mantener la expresión enfadada en su rostro.

—Lo dices como si fuera mi culpa —murmuró, más bajo de lo que pretendía.

—Oh, por supuesto que es tu culpa —se apresuró en responder, cerrando con fuerza su libro y acercándose una vez más a Lincoln—. Todos esos accidentes se dieron porque le hiciste creer a unos pobres abuelos que está bien para ellos el practicar deporte, saltarse sus comidas o no tomar sus medicinas sólo porque no les gusta. No todos los ancianos tienen la energía de tu abuelo. Necesitan descansar, dejar que su cuerpo repose tras décadas de trabajo. Me llevó meses convencerlos de entrar en una rutina sana para cuidarlos, y tú en una sola tarde tiraste mis esfuerzos a la basura. Nadie quiere llegar a su edad tan cansados, agotados y con el cuerpo demasiado débil para hacer lo que solían hacer, y tú les hiciste creer que está bien para ellos el ser impulsivos y no medir las consecuencias. Tú crees que yo sólo busco hacerlos sentir unos inútiles, pero mi prioridad no es hacer que se diviertan, es mantenerlos vivos y saludables.

—La gente necesita ser feliz para estar bien —retrucó, las palabras de alguna forma escapando el apretado nudo de su garganta.

—Felicidad, ¿eh? —Dijo Sue, dejando salir una falsa risa— ¿Crees que son felices gracias a ti?

Los ojos de Sue se separaron de Lincoln y se concentraron en algo a sus espaldas. Fue entonces cuando oyó unas ruedas que gritaban por un cambio de aceite deslizándose por los relucientes pisos de cerámico pulido.

— ¿A-Anthony? —Preguntó una voz familiar.

Lincoln volteó, y tuvo que tragar el aliento al ver quién se acercaba.

— ¿Bernie? —Dijo en voz alta, retrocediendo un paso.

Conocía por supuesto al amigo de su abuelo, aquel que en aquella ocasión se había plantado contra las estrictas normas de Sue y les había otorgado una llave de repuesto para entrar a la habitación de Albert. Se veía casi igual a como lo recordaba. Un rostro largo, acentuado por la arrugada piel que colgaba de sus mejillas y cuello, aquella larga nariz que se alzaba entre unas gafas redondas que amplificaban varias veces el tamaño de sus ojos, y su postura encorvada.

Era casi igual a como lo recordaba, excepto que ahora tenía unos pequeños conductos saliendo de su nariz que bajaban hacia un tubo de oxígeno acoplado en el lateral de una vieja silla de ruedas.

—Anthony —repitió con una gran sonrisa, su voz sonando increíblemente parecida a un globo desinflándose—, eres… eres tú… n-no esperaba…

Cuando finalmente quedó a unos metros de Lincoln, la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro al mismo tiempo que su brazo dejó de empujar la rueda de su silla. Levantó una temblorosa mano para ajustar sus gafas.

—Oh… tú… No eres Anthony —dijo, para luego quedarse callado y encorvarse un poco más.

—No, Bernie, no es Anthony —aclaró Sue, acercándose al anciano y acariciando su hombro con una delicadeza impropia de una bruja cara de sapo como ella; cuando levantó la vista hacia Lincoln, sus ojos estaban inyectados de maldad—. Pero tú lo conoces. Fíjate bien.

La enfermera empujó la silla, reduciendo la distancia entre el joven y el anciano. Bernie entrecerró los ojos y estudió el rostro de Lincoln por largos segundos, hasta que finalmente sonrió.

— ¡Oh, sí! —Festejó, silbando cuando el aire pasó entre sus dientes para pronunciar la última palabra— ¡Eres el nieto de Al!

Lincoln tragó saliva. Desvió la mirada hacia Sue para distraerse del respirador de Bernie, pero el malvado rostro de la mujer fue igual de perturbador.

—Hola Bernie —lo saludó, agitando la mano y mostrando todos sus dientes—. Sí, soy yo, Lincoln. Me teñí el cabello.

—Lincoln, Lincoln, claro. Todavía recuerdo cuando te vi en la televisión corriendo tras el viejo Al. Ese tipo es un caso aparte —finalizó entre risas—. Qué agradable sorpresa. Creí que… bueno, creí que eras mi nieto. Se llama Anthony. Vive en Wisconsin, al otro lado del Lago Míchigan. Es de tu edad, ¿sabes? Un chico muy listo. Muy listo, sí…

Bernie cerró sus ojos y levantó ligeramente la cabeza. Parecía la expresión de quien degustaba una deliciosa comida, perdiéndose en el sabor. Lincoln llegó a temer que se hubiera quedado dormido -en el mejor se los casos-, pero en seguida abrió los ojos.

—Lo siento. Hace mucho que no lo veo. Pero cuéntame, ¿me necesitabas para algo?

—Yo, eh… —La mirada asesina de Sue lo apremió a inventar una rápida excusa— Vine a ver a mi abuelo, ¡p-pero quería saber cómo está mi buen amigo Bernie!

El susodicho comenzó a reír, hasta que una leve tos lo cortó. Sue colocó una mano detrás de la espalda encorvada del hombre, pero él le hizo un gesto de restar importancia mientras se recuperaba.

—Lo siento… ¿En qué estábamos?

—Yo quería, eh, saber cómo estás. ¿Qué te…?

En lugar de terminar la oración, movió las manos señalando la silla.

—Oh, ¿esto? —Dijo el hombre, mirando a sus costados las ruedas que lo llevaban de un lugar a otro— El tonto Bernie se cayó y se quebró la cadera. Mis huesos ya no son lo que eran. Mi hermano Robert y yo solíamos participar en rodeos cada año, y los golpes no nos hacían nada de nada. Una vez un toro me golpeó cerca de las costillas. ¡Volé por los aires y caí de pie junto a las gradas! Robert no tuvo tanta suerte. Hasta el día de su muerte quedó con la marca de un cuerno justo por encima de su rodilla. Ah… Robert…

Su mirada volvió a desviarse, esta vez hacia la ventana más cercana, perdiéndose en el paisaje y el cielo nublado. Lincoln decidió ignorar el pinchazo que había sentido en su pecho, ligeramente a la izquierda.

— ¿Por qué no le cuentas qué estabas haciendo cuando te caíste? —Sugirió Sue.

Bernie negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—Estábamos jugando al Twister con Seymour y Charles. Me tocó pierna derecha al rojo, pero nunca llegué —se lamentó.

—Twister —repitió Sue, sus acusadores ojos fijos en Lincoln.

—Solía jugarlo hace algunos años —continuó Bernie—. Mi hijo Paul y Anthony lo aman. Todas las Navidades, cuando ell-

Un ataque de tos lo interrumpió. Sue tomó una mascarilla que se encontraba junto al tanque de oxígeno, pero Bernie le palmeó la muñeca para detenerla.

—Estoy bien, Sue —le dijo cuando recuperó el aliento; sus grandes ojos volvieron a fijarse en el niño frente a sí—. Lamento que me veas así, hijo. Mi cuerpo ya no me acompaña. La edad no me ayuda.

Lincoln no sabía qué decir. Estaba atrapado en una conversación que no había planeado, y lo que veía no lo motivaba en absoluto. Peleó para encontrar las palabras, y en un acto casi de desesperación, finalmente dijo lo único que su corazón le decía.

—Lo importante es llegar, Bernie —dijo con total honestidad y la voz baja, tratando de mantenerse neutral.

El hombre levantó la comisura de sus labios, sus mejillas llenándose de nuevos surcos.

—Pero no así, niño. No así —suspiró, y su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada—. Ojalá tuviera las energías de tu abuelo. El Loco Al se mueve como si todavía estuviera en sus cuarenta. De hecho, el otro…

La tos lo detuvo por tercera vez, pero esta vez sonaba como si estuviera a punto de escupir sus pulmones. Lincoln retrocedió temblando, el sonido de Bernie atragantándose con su propia saliva quedándose grabado en su mente. Sue actuó rápidamente, colocándole la mascarilla. Tras un par de respiraciones del aire, el anciano finalmente se calmó.

—Muy bien —dijo la enfermera con autoridad—, ve al salón y usa la mascarilla por…

— ¡No! ¡No, no la necesito! —Se quejó el hombre, quitándose la mascarilla con sus temblorosas manos.

—Todavía faltan muchos meses para Navidad, Bernie —le recordó Sue con un extraño tono que Lincoln no supo identificar. Sonaba a una amenaza, ¿pero con algo de tristeza en ella?

Sea lo que fuese que aquella banal observación significase, tuvo un efecto inmediato en Bernie. El anciano se quedó callado y bajó la cabeza, hundiéndose en la silla de ruedas. Nuevas arrugas aparecieron en su frente, y finalmente dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Lincoln, los ojos de Bernie, magnificados por los grandes lentes redondos, se notaban sin brillo. Apagados.

—Fue un placer verte —lo saludó educadamente, agachado la cabeza en un gesto de despedida—. Eres un buen chico. Buen chico, sí.

No sin cierta dificultad, volvió a colocarse la mascarilla, respiró un par de veces, y finalmente giró la silla de ruedas, alejándose a paso de tortuga en dirección a la sala. Lincoln lo siguió con la mirada.

—Bernie tiene ochenta y cuatro años —comentó Sue con suavidad, sin separar la vista del susodicho—. Para un cuerpo tan desgastado, una fractura de cadera es mucho más que un hueso roto. Cada día está más débil, y sus defensas siguen bajando.

No agregó nada más, y tanto ella como Lincoln continuaron observando a Bernie hasta que giró en un pasillo y se perdió de vista. Lincoln se encontraba mordiendo su labio inferior, tratando de contenerse.

— ¿Qué significa lo de la Navidad? —Preguntó, acaso tan sólo para generar conversación y distraerse, pues el incómodo silencio dolía demasiado.

—Su familia vive en otro Estado, y sólo pueden venir a visitarlo en Navidad —le explicó, y en seguida su tono pasó de triste y calmado a furioso y acusador—. Pero la última vez no pudieron venir porque se quedaron sin dinero tras pagar la hospitalización y su operación de cadera. Ahora Bernie lucha día a día, porque sabe que es probable que no llegue a la próxima Navidad, y le aterra la posibilidad de no volver a ver a su hijo o a su nieto.

Lincoln acusó el golpe, cerrando los ojos y tomando aire entrecortadamente.

—N-no… no sabía… Esto no es mi culpa —se apresuró a decir, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Bernie es… él debería saber qué puede y qué no puede hacer. Yo no lo obligué a hacerlo.

—Los convenciste de que podían hacer lo que querían. Les dijiste que yo los trataba como bebés en lugar de cuidarlos. En lo que a mí respecta, tú eres el culpable de que Bernie se haya roto la cadera. ¿Y crees que es feliz porque pudo jugar a un estúpido juego? Quizás estuvo contento por quince minutos, pero ahora vive cada día sintiendo que la Muerte le pisa los talones y que puede llegarle sin darle la posibilidad de despedirse de su familia. Un niño como tú no tiene idea de lo aterrador que eso es para un hombre.

Lincoln no respondió. Quiso decirle que sí, que lo sabía muy bien. Que durante muchos días aquel miedo le había quitado el sueño. Que sólo la compañía de alguna de sus hermanas y el latido de sus corazones contra su pecho le permitían ignorarlo lo suficiente como para que el cansancio lo consumiera y cayera rendido al sueño. Que no pasaba un minuto sin sentir la presencia de aquel oscuro miedo en su mente, esperando pacientemente a que se desocupara o se distrajera para atacarlo en el más inesperado de los momentos. Que cada sonrisa que esbozaba se sentía como una excusa, una pequeña máscara que ocultaba el verdadero rostro asustado y abatido de un niño que se enfrentaba a algo para lo que no se encontraba listo.

Quiso decir todo eso y mucho más, pero su lucha por controlar sus emociones acaparó todos sus esfuerzos.

—Todos aquí te consideran un héroe, Lincoln Loud —le dijo Sue, inclinándose sobre él, mirándolo a los ojos y dedicándole la mirada de desprecio más elocuente que había visto en su vida—, pero yo sé qué eres en verdad. En lo que a mí respecta, no eres más que un niño que cree saber lo que hace. Tomas decisiones egoístas sin pensar en los demás. Ignoras la autoridad y pretendes que sabes más que todos. Te mientes a ti mismo para… Oh, ¿vas a llorar? ¿Tanto te duele oír la verdad?

— ¡Lincoln!

Sue se irguió derecha tan pronto escuchó la voz de una mujer. Lincoln aprovechó para pasar su antebrazo por su rostro en un rápido movimiento, frotándose los ojos y respirando hondo para calmarse. Al voltear, se encontró con dos figuras conocidas que se acercaban tomados de los brazos.

— ¡Pop-pop! ¡Myrtle! —Los saludó con una sonrisa al tiempo que se lanzaba en carrera hacia ellos.

Ignorando el sorprendido jadeo de su abuelo, corrió hasta que sus brazos se estiraron alrededor de su amplia cadera, enterrando su rostro en la camisa de Albert. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como hacía mucho no lo había hecho. Pudo sentir la confusión de su abuelo, pero en seguida también sintió sus fuertes brazos abrazando sus hombros.

— ¡Pero si es mi pequeño soldado! —Lo saludó entre risas, dándole unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda que Lincoln apenas sintió mientras se aferraba a Albert.

—Te extrañé —dijo, sin poder evitar que su voz temblase un poco.

—Yo también, Lincoln. Pero dime, ¿qué le pasó a la nieve en tu tejado? —Preguntó Pop-Pop, separándose del abrazo para poder apreciar con la mirada confundida al cabello de su nieto.

Lincoln ya había previsto esta pregunta. Y era probablemente la más difícil de responder. Albert siempre había estado orgulloso de que su nieto tuviera el mismo cabello que él. Incluso Lincoln había logrado sobreponerse al bullying que su extraño color de cabello le generaba al encontrar orgullo en el hecho de parecerse a su abuelo. Siempre le había gustado, y lo hacía sentirse especial y conectado con uno de sus héroes.

¿Cómo podría explicarle ahora que el blanco de su cabello no era sino un síntoma de una enfermedad terminal? ¿Cómo decirle que los doctores no lo habían tratado a tiempo porque su parecido con su abuelo los había engañado? ¿Que se había teñido de color castaño porque no soportaba mirarse en el espejo y sólo ver a alguien enfermo, moribundo? Sólo podía imaginarse que su abuelo se sentiría increíblemente culpable. Que quizás se sentiría avergonzado por haber estado tan orgulloso de la nieve en el tejado de su nieto.

Por otro lado, acababan de darle el pie para explicarles por qué estaba allí en primer lugar. Era el momento de decir la verdad y sacarse el gigantesco peso de encima. Quizás ser sincero aliviaría la bola de nervios en la boca de su estómago que le daba náuseas y le dificultaba respirar. Las palabras de Sue ya lo habían ablandado, decir la verdad y permitirse llorar podrían ayudarlo a que todo terminase más rápido. Acortar el sufrimiento.

—Déjame adivinar —dijo de repente Myrtle con una gran sonrisa—, fue una broma de Luan, ¿no es cierto?

Lincoln miró a la novia de su abuelo. Pese a algunas incomodidades iniciales, él y sus hermanas habían aceptado a Myrtle en su familia. Era difícil no querer a una mujer tan atenta, amable y con tanto amor para regalar, incluso si a veces se excedía con su entusiasmo.

—Oh, claro, debí imaginarlo —rió Albert, sacudiendo el cabello de su nieto—. Esa Luan se supera cada día.

Lincoln tragó saliva. No pensaba mentirle a su abuelo, pero cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo que Sue los miraba con los brazos cruzados, decidió no corregirlo. No aún.

Pop-Pop también reparó en la presencia de la enfermera.

—Oh, hola Sue. ¿Todo en orden?

—Por ahora, Albert. Por ahora.

—Me alegra oírlo. En fin, Lincoln, ¿por qué no vamos los tres a mi habitación a buscar un juego de mesa?

—Eso, eh, eso suena bien —dijo. Al menos en la habitación tendrían privacidad.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso. Antes de subir, Lincoln dio una última mirada por encima de sus hombros, sólo para encontrarse con los ojos entrecerrados de Sue, siguiéndolo a cada paso.

Mientras se dirigían a la habitación, Myrtle y Pop-Pop comenzaron a contarle historias del centro de retiro. Las escapadas de Scoot, los chistes de Seymour, los dolores de cabeza a Sue. Se reían y las contaban con mucho entusiasmo. Lincoln trató de contagiarse de ellos, pero apenas lograba fingir sonrisas forzadas.

Su mente pensaba en Bernie, y en la posibilidad de que pudiera morir sin despedirse de su familia. Casi como le habría pasado a él si Lynn no lo hubiera golpeado en la cabeza con un balón de fútbol. Le dolía pensar que él podría tener algo que ver en el triste destino de Bernie. ¿En serio había sido una mala influencia para el centro? Él no lo veía así. Nunca lo habría imaginado, y en verdad no sabía si creerle a alguien tan malvada como Sue. Pero, ¿y si tenía razón? ¿Y si a pesar de sus buenas intenciones sólo había causado mal a todos los residentes del centro?

¿Tendría tiempo para corregirlo, o moriría con esa mancha en su legado?

Casi no notó cuando llegaron a la habitación. Los tres entraron, y Pop-Pop comenzó a buscar en sus cajones por quién sabe qué juego. Lincoln aprovechó para revisar la habitación, quizás por última vez. Su abuelo era bastante mezquino con la decoración, pero aún así había algunas medallas de su pasado, una pintura al óleo de Royal Woods que había comprado hace tiempo, y una gran, gran foto de sus once nietos sonriendo a la cámara.

Lincoln se quedó de pie, mirándola. Recordaba ese día. Todos estaban jugando en el patio de su casa cuando su madre los llamó para una foto. Se concentró en los rostros de sus hermanas. Se sorprendió al verlas tan jóvenes, hasta que recordó que la fotografía no tenía más de 4 meses. ¿Cómo podían sus rostros haber envejecido tanto tan rápido? O quizás era el hecho de que todas lucían radiantes sonrisas, sus rostros llenos de felicidad.

Suspiró. Pagaría una fortuna por la posibilidad de ver sus rostros tan felices una última vez.

— ¿Hijo? ¿Me escuchas? —Lo llamó Albert, sacando a Lincoln de su trance.

—Sí, lo siento, ¿qué decías?

Su abuelo levantó una ceja.

—Te pregunté si estás listo para que te dé una lección de ajedrez —repitió, levantando la caja con las piezas que cargaba en sus manos.

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonreír. Amaba el ajedrez.

—Claro, pero estuve practicando —respondió con confianza.

— ¡Ja! Conozco todos tus trucos, niño. Yo te los enseñé.

Albert trajo una mesa y la colocó en el centro de la habitación, con dos sillas enfrentadas. Colocaron el tablero y se sentaron, con Myrtle quedándose en la cama para observar.

— ¿Blancas? —Preguntó Albert.

—Sí, claro.

Una vez listos, Lincoln movió su primer peón.

—Oh, la apertura eslovaca —anunció Myrtle.

Pop-Pop sonrió y movió su peón de reina.

—Vaya, Albert, la defensa de Karchavov —dijo con admiración su novia—. No te tenía tan agresivo.

Lincoln y su abuelo se miraron y rieron. Myrtle no sabía absolutamente nada de ajedrez.

Continuaron con el juego, con los relatos de una mujer entusiasta que inventaba nombres para todas las jugadas y hacía referencias a sucesos inexistentes, como "la partida del mundial '76 entre Birshnikovic y Tachikawa". Lincoln y su abuelo estaban muy parejos en nivel. Pop-Pop había sido un gran jugador en su juventud, pero décadas sin jugar lo habían oxidado. Sólo había retomado el deporte cuando descubrió que su nieto varón estaba interesado en aprenderlo. Por su parte, Lincoln era bastante capaz. Era el único deporte o juego se mesa donde podía ganarle a Lynn, quien por eso mismo evitaba a toda costa jugar con él, excusándose en que ella no era una nerd. Estaba muy a gusto con sus capacidades, incluso si nunca había logrado ganar un torneo y llevar un trofeo a casa.

Trofeos…

Movió distraídamente su caballo a una casilla estratégica, olvidándose por completo de que era la única pieza que defendía a su peón adelantado. Pop-Pop inmediatamente castigó su error, comiendo el peón y ganando un centro fuerte.

—Oye, cariño —dijo, volteando sobre su hombro para mirar a Myrtle—, creo que Seymour me dijo hoy que necesitaba ayuda para encontrar sus llaves. ¿Por qué no vas a ver si ya está todo bien?

Lincoln estaba ocupado tratando de ver cómo solucionar su error, y no prestó atención a la mirada que intercambiaron, ni a la escueta respuesta de Gran-Gran, quien en seguida salió de la habitación. Movió su alfil justo cuando la puerta se cerró.

—Muy bien —dijo Albert sin levantar la vista del tablero y moviendo su caballo a una peligrosísima posición para Lincoln—, ya estamos solos. ¿Quieres decirme qué es lo que te ocurre?

Lincoln tragó saliva. Sabía lo que se venía, y sabía que no podía evitarlo.

—No me ocurre nada —respondió, moviendo su torre, preparándose para el golpe.

—Estás distraído desde que llegaste. No te reíste de mis chistes y te ves como si no hubieras dormido desde Navidad —comentó, moviendo un alfil y levantando la vista para ver a su nieto a los ojos—. Te conozco, hijo, sé que algo te ocurre. Jaque.

Rayos. Tenía la esperanza se que su abuelo no lo notara, pero nada se le escapaba al otrora campeón.

—Sí… es...—dijo, sintiendo la voz atascándose en su garganta al tiempo que movía por obligación a su torre para comer al alfil—, complicado.

Albert finalmente movió al caballo que había preparado y comió la torre de Lincoln, ganando en el intercambio de piezas.

—Bueno, hijo, estás hablando con un viejo aburrido que no tiene planes ni nada que hacer por el resto del día. Si necesitas alguien con quien hablarlo, sabes que tu abuelo estará aquí para escucharte.

Sabía que Pop-Pop lo escucharía. No había nada en el mundo que fuera más importante para el hombre que sus nietos, y siempre que lo visitaban él sólo tenía ojos y oídos para ellos. Los amaba profunda e incondicionalmente, y ese gran amor era precisamente lo que asustaba a Lincoln. Las noticias serían un golpe muy duro para su abuelo, y Sue lo había dicho, la gente a esa edad es más frágil. Si una cadera rota podía causar tantos problemas a Bernie, ¿cómo podría el cuerpo de Pop-Pop soportar un corazón roto?

Además, probablemente por culpa de su déficit de atención por hiperactividad, realmente seguía ocupado pensando en lo que Sue le había dicho. La dolía creer en la posibilidad de que quizás fuera cómplice en el crimen de negarle a una familia un último adiós antes de la muerte de un ser destino le había dado a él una segunda oportunidad. Había recibido el regalo del tiempo. Tiempo para despedirse, para dejar las cuentas claras. Para, por lo menos, allanar el camino para su familia y seres queridos. Era doloroso el vivir con una fecha de caducidad, sí, pero era más de lo que mucha gente recibía.

La idea de que sus consejos le hubieran arrebatado esa posibilidad a Bernie lo aterraba.

— ¿Soy… soy una mala persona? —Preguntó, continuando con la partida.

—Claro que no, ¿por qué creerías eso? —Respondió Albert, aceptando el sacrificio de peón de Lincoln.

La posición no era favorable para el chico. Colocó los codos sobre la mesa y apoyó el mentón sobre sus manos. Mientras trataba de serenarse, calculó sus siguientes movimientos. Su abuelo no lo apresuró ni insistió, sino que esperó en silencio, dándole espacio y tiempo.

—He hecho cosas malas —dijo tras un largo silencio, moviendo una pieza y resumiendo el juego.

—Todo el mundo hace cosas malas de vez en cuando.

—Pero mis hermanas… ellas… ellas me perdonan por todo —se lamentó—. Me tratan como si fuera perfecto, como si no me hubiera comportado como un idiota en tantas otras ocasiones.

—Vamos, Lincoln, no seas tan duro contigo mismo. Eres su familia, por supuesto que van a perdonarte, tal y como tú las perdonarías si ellas…

— ¡Pero no lo merezco! —Dijo furioso, alzando la voz y golpeando su Dama con tanta fuerza que el tablero tembló.

Pop-Pop levantó la vista del tablero y alzó las cejas.

—Lincoln, ¿qué te…? Oh, rayos —dijo, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo al ver que había movido mal una pieza por distraerse.

El chico, en un súbito ataque de rabia, no tardó en castigarlo.

— ¡Me tratan como si fuera un santo, olvidándose de todas las estupideces que hice! —Estalló, avanzando sobre el enroque del Rey.

—No creo que sea para tanto —respondió Albert, lamentándose por su error y tratando de preparar su defensa.

—Subí un vídeo vergonzoso de todas ellas a Internet. Jaque.

Albert movió el Rey a otra casilla.

—El verano pasado compré una piscina para mí solo y no quise compartirla con ellas —dijo, sumando su caballo al ataque y riendo sarcásticamente—, pero ellas no dudaron en invitarme a la suya. Jaque.

—Lincoln… —Pop-Pop trató de intervenir, pero en cuanto apoyó a su peón, Lincoln lo comió con su Dama.

—En la venta de garaje empecé a vender cosas que no eran mías sólo porque estaba cansado de perder. Jaque. Las obligué a dejar de usar electricidad para ganar un concurso pero no me atreví a cancelar una reunión de videojuegos. Jaque.

Pop-Pop ya no podía responder, estaba muy ocupado tratando de salir del enredo en el que había metido a su rey. El enfado de Lincoln se hacía ver no sólo en las lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer en el rabillo de sus ojos, sino en la velocidad a la que jugaba, como si la partida fuera ahora una partida rápida con límite de tiempo.

—Les hice creer que era mala suerte porque… ¡porque no quería ir a apoyarlas a sus torneos! ¡Toda la familia fue, pero yo quería tiempo para mí! ¡Jaque!

—Lincoln, escucha…

— ¡Las cambié por un viaje en limusina con un viejo rico que no conocía! ¡Jaque!

—Lincoln...

— ¡Cuando… cuando creímos que nuestros papás querían quedarse s-sólo con uno yo… yo… yo q-quería ser el hijo único! ¡Jaque!

— ¡Lincoln!

Pop-Pop ya no prestaba atención a la partida, la cual se había definido algunas jugadas atrás. Sólo tenía ojos para su nieto. Jamás lo había visto así, con un berrinche tan dramático, tan enfadado consigo mismo, al borde del llanto. Quería darle palabras de aliento, consolarlo, aliviar la evidente culpa que sentía, pero no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas sin saber qué era lo que lo tenía tan sensible.

— ¡No soy una b-buena persona! ¡Soy un cretino, y ahora por mi culpa Bernie no sabe si podrá despedirse de su familia!

Tomó a su Dama y la colocó en la casilla protegida por su caballo, bajando la cabeza en cuanto lo hizo, sus puños cerrados apoyados contra el borde de la mesa, apretados con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se veían blancos. Ni siquiera anunció el Mate. Los dos sabían el inevitable resultado, pero más importante aún, ninguno de los dos estaba ya interesado en una tonta partida de ajedrez. Ni Albert pudo sentirse orgulloso por los avances de su nieto, ni Lincoln pudo siquiera emocionarse por haber vencido a su abuelo, su mentor.

— ¿Bernie? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Preguntó Pop-Pop, incrédulo.

Lincoln se puso de pie y caminó hacia la ventana de la habitación, dándole la espalda a su abuelo y apoyando las manos en el marco. Ni siquiera se detuvo a apreciar el paisaje. Ni las nubes del cielo, ni la colina donde el Centro se alzaba, ni los bosques que la rodeaban. Miró su propio reflejo en el cristal, sólo para encontrarse con el rostro de un niño enfadado, confundido y aterrado al mismo tiempo. Se frotó los ojos bruscamente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Preguntó su abuelo.

Con cierta dificultad, Lincoln le contó de su encuentro con Sue, el intercambio de palabras con Bernie, y de todo lo que se había enterado. En ningún momento volteó para ver a Albert. No se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo.

—No le hagas caso a esa bruja —le dijo Pop-Pop en cuanto acabó su relato—. Sólo está enfadada contigo porque ahora no puede prohibirnos divertirnos. Además, no seas tonto, tú no tuviste la culpa de que Bernie se quebrara la cadera. Él es un señor mayor, sabía los riesgos, pero decidió divertirse. Nada malo en ello, fue sólo un acc…

— ¡¿Nada malo?! —Exclamó Lincoln, golpeando el marco de la ventana con sus puños antes de voltear a ver a su abuelo con el ceño fruncido— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Se quebró la cadera y su cuerpo está más débil! ¡Y ahora… ahora no sabe si sobrevivirá hasta Navidad! ¿Qué hay de su familia? ¿De s-su hijo y su n-nieto? ¿Y qué hay… qué…?

Cerró los ojos, y sus manos subieron hasta su cabello, cerrando sus dedos entre mechones castaños que apretó y tiró en total impotencia. Sintió temblar su pecho, y las primeras lágrimas de rabia abandonaron sus ojos.

—Oh, hijo… —dijo con suavidad Albert, acercándose hasta Lincoln y colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros—. Eres un chico maravilloso y muy inteligente, y has hecho muchas cosas geniales, pero no puedes tomar crédito por inventar la muerte. Bernie tiene más de ochenta años, perdió un riñón hace poco más de dos años. Quebrarse la cadera puede haberlo dejado mal, pero el pobre apenas si podía caminar antes de eso. Es duro decirlo, pero ya le estaba llegando la hora de todos modos.

El ex marine movió lentamente sus manos de los hombros de Lincoln hasta sus muñecas, obligándolo a soltar el cabello que amenazaba con arrancarse.

—P-pero… pero… s-su familia… —Dijo Lincoln, sollozando como un niño pequeño.

—Muchacho… Su familia sabe que a Bernie no le queda mucho —le explicó Albert con algo de tristeza—. Supongo que están preparados. La gente muere cuando es vieja, Lincoln, todo el mundo lo sabe. No hay nada que se pueda hacer, es como funcionan las cosas.

No pudo resistir más. El complicado enredo en la mente de Lincoln no soportó una nueva estocada. Sus sentimientos embotellados finalmente escaparon en un explosivo llanto, enterrando el rostro en la camisa de su abuelo, llorando violentamente. Sus piernas temblaron, y si Pop-Pop no lo hubiera sostenido, Lincoln habría caído al suelo de rodillas.

Todo era demasiado injusto. La gente vieja es la que moría, la que llegaba a un punto donde sus vidas ya estaban hechas y podían descansar en paz finalmente. Cuando sus cuerpos ya no eran lo que habían sabido ser, cuando sus sueños y metas ya habían sido, por lo menos, intentados. La gente mayor podía prepararse para aceptar su destino. Sus familias podían hacerse de la idea de que un ser querido pronto los dejaría, podían prepararse, y a fin de cuentas, podrían encontrar consuelo en que, tal y como Pop-Pop había dicho, aquello era parte de la vida.

No era el caso de Lincoln. Su muerte no sería entendible. Nadie la había esperado. Su familia no había tenido la posibilidad de prepararse. Peor aún: él mismo no había tenido la chance de hacerse con la idea de que tendría que morir. No lo podía entender, y como todo ser humano, Lincoln temía a lo que no conocía.

No sabía cómo encontrar consuelo en su situación, y la rabia que sentía era la que lo tenía ahora gimiendo y llorando con la fuerza de una persona vomitando, con el estómago revuelto y la garganta ardiendo. Podía sentir su rostro rojo, y el único motivo por el que luchaba para controlarse en lugar de rendirse a la rabia y el dolor era el hecho de que su abuelo estaba allí, abrazándolo. Debía ser fuerte por él, al menos. Encontrar las fuerzas para por lo menos explicarle lo que sucedía.

—P-P-Pop-Pop… Y-Yo… —Las palabras se interrumpían con su entrecortada respiración y los violentos espasmos de su llanto—. Tengo… tengo… m-miedo…

Sintió las caricias de su abuelo y unas suaves palmadas en su espalda.

—Oh, Lincoln, ya entiendo —le susurró con una sonrisa—. ¿Tienes miedo de que tu abuelo ya es viejo y pueda pasarle como a Bernie?

Quiso responderle. Quiso decirle que no tenía dudas de que alguien con tanta energía y vitalidad como Pop-Pop debía llegar a los noventa como mínimo. Que nunca se le había pasado siquiera por la cabeza la idea de que su abuelo estuviera próximo a la tumba. Todo eso quiso decirle, pero no fue capaz de serenarse lo suficiente.

—No llores, muchacho, no tienes que preocuparte —continuó Albert—. Todavía me queda gasolina en el tanque. Este viejo amarrete es muy testarudo para dejarse estar tan pronto.

—P-pero… yo… yo…

—Oye, oye. Escucha a tu abuelo. Incluso si me fuera mañana, no tienes por qué estar triste. Sé que es difícil entenderlo ahora. Cuando uno es joven, sólo quiere vivir para siempre. ¡Toda esa energía, todos esos proyectos…! La muerte es aterradora entonces.

Aquellas palabras sólo lo hicieron llorar más fuerte.

—Pero con el tiempo, tu mirada cambia. Yo ya no le temo a la muerte. El único motivo por el que no voy a dejar que me alcance todavía es porque quiero ver en qué clase de hombre y mujeres tú y tus hermosas hermanas se convierten. Pero mi vida ya ha estado completa desde el momento en el que ustedes nacieron. Ustedes son mi legado, el mayor de mis trofeos. No presumo mis medallas con estos viejos, sus fotos en mi billetera son las que muestro con orgullo. Y muchacho, el día que me vaya, no me llores. Porque me habré ido sabiendo que dejo a una hermosa familia que me ama, y seguiré viviendo en todo lo que ustedes hagan.

Por un momento, Lincoln se dio cuenta de lo intrascendente que palabras bonitas eran en una situación tan dramática. Se puso en el lugar de todas sus hermanas, y se sintió incluso más impotente al entender que ninguno de sus discursos podría haberles dado la tranquilidad que él esperaba. Toda la preparación y los ensayos que había hecho para esas palabras, en vano. Y se sintió como un idiota por creer que en realidad podría estar ayudándolas. Escuchando a su abuelo repetir las mismas frases trilladas y cliché que él había dicho lo hizo sentir aún peor.

Y también lo hizo darse cuenta de que era prácticamente el mismo discurso que había preparado para darle a su abuelo. Casi las mismas palabras, el mismo mensaje.

Aún con el rostro empapado en sus propias lágrimas, volteó ligeramente hacia la derecha e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, para que su abuelo no viera su rostro.

—L-Lo… siento… lo siento…

Su abuelo lo abrazó más fuerte y me aseguró que estaba bien, que todo estaba bien y que no tenía de qué preocuparse, sin sospechar en ningún momento que Lincoln no se estaba disculpando por llorar, sino por ser débil y no tener las fuerzas para decirle la verdad.

* * *

Poco más de una hora había pasado cuando Lincoln bajó las escaleras sin nadie que lo acompañara. Sus pies se arrastraban por los escalones, y cada paso que bajaba era como caer por un pequeño precipicio. Sus brazos colgaban sin energía a un lado de su cuerpo, balanceándose inertes a cada paso. La mirada gacha no se enfocaba en nada. Su cuerpo se movía en piloto automático hacia la salida, mientras su mente batallaba contra sí misma.

Parte de él quería dar media vuelta, subir corriendo las escaleras hacia la habitación de su abuelo, lanzarse nuevamente a sus brazos y contarle la verdad. Hacer lo que, en definitiva, había ido a hacer en primer lugar. Su abuelo merecía saber. Merecía estar al tanto de lo que le sucedía a su único nieto varón. Era parte de la familia, y no estaba bien mantenerlo ignorante de la gran tragedia que sacudía a los Loud. Por otro lado, había también una parte de Lincoln que estaba preocupada por la salud de su abuelo. Tenía serios temores de que Pop-Pop pudiera sufrir un ataque al corazón al escuchar las noticias. Eso realmente apestaría. No sólo eso, sino que una tercera parte también le decía que no había nada de malo con retrasar las noticias un poco. Después de todo, Lincoln ya había sufrido mucho, y tener que decirle la verdad a su abuelo sólo sería un golpe más a su maltratado estado emocional. Era quizás la parte más egoísta de su ser la que susurraba en su oído, pero Lincoln se recordó a sí mismo que no era perfecto, ni tan buen hombre como le gustaría creer que había sido, y que incluso él se merecía su pequeño momento egoísta.

Así fue como logró convencerse a sí mismo de seguir adelante. Ya había estado un buen rato en el centro de retiro, podría ignorar los consejos de Blarney el Dinosaurio y mentirle a su madre, diciéndole que había hablado con su abuelo. Le dolía, y se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo, pero tras todo lo que había pasado, sinceramente no se sentía capaz de hacer lo que había ido a hacer.

Llegó a la planta baja del centro de retiro. Una vez más, los olores, la iluminación, el silencio; todo le recordó a un hospital, y cualquier motivo que tenía para quedarse se esfumó de inmediato. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, para luego meter las manos en sus bolsillos y bajar la cabeza.

Caminó con la idea de irse de aquel lugar lo antes posible. Quería volver a su casa, olvidarse de todo esto, estar con sus hermanas. Quizás tomaría la oferta de Lori y le pediría un abrazo. Llegó hasta la mitad del hall de llegada, y justo cuando parecía que su martirio finalmente terminaría…

—Eso fue rápido. Por suerte.

Se detuvo en la baldosa donde estaba. No se movió ni dijo nada.

—No llamaron a mi interno, así que imagino que nadie resultó herido esta vez. Vamos mejorando de a poco. Pasos de bebé.

Ahora sí, Lincoln levantó la cabeza. Sentada tras su escritorio, llenando algunas planillas, se encontraba Sue. Tenía puestos unos lentes de lectura y la mirada fija en sus hojas, sin siquiera dignarse a mirar a Lincoln. Él estaba allí de pie, mirándola. Pensándose en cómo responder; o si debía responder en primer lugar.

Su primer instinto era el de contestarle a esa vieja bruja y decirle todas sus verdades. Entrar en una discusión con ella, decirle cosas feas que nunca antes se habría atrevido a decirle a un adulto. Enfadarse y dejarse llevar por la rabia era catártico, como había descubierto últimamente. Y pese a sus exabruptos contra sus hermanas y amigos, hasta ahora no había estallado realmente. Quizás eso era lo que necesitaba, dejarse llevar por las más básicas y bajas de sus emociones y desquitarse con Sue. No podía decir que no lo merecía.

Por otro lado, lo más maduro probablemente habría sido irse sin decir nada, y él lo sabía. No darle el gusto de caer en su provocación. No entrar en un conflicto innecesario. Estaba cansado y exhausto, lo último que necesitaba era estresarse aún más. Sería fácil tragarse su orgullo, sus demonios internos, e irse sin decir nada.

Y entonces pensó: todo lo que había aprendido ese día, todas las cosas que quería decir, ¿en serio podría irse de allí sin decir nada? No tendría otra oportunidad para volver y tratarlo otro día. Esta probablemente sería su última visita al Centro de Retino Cañón Sunset. Era muy probable que muriera antes de tener la posibilidad de regresar. ¿Por qué dejar este capítulo sin terminar en su libro? ¿En serio quería que a provocación de Sue fuera su última experiencia allí?

Mordiéndose la lengua, sacó las manos de su bolsillo y se acercó al escritorio de Sue. Se detuvo junto a él, y su silencio hizo que la enfermera levantara la mirada desinteresada.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó, sonando casi molesta.

Esa mujer realmente sabía hacerse odiar.

—Yo… lo siento —dijo, aclarándose la garganta.

Sue apoyó su bolígrafo en la mesa.

— ¿Lo sientes?

—Sí. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Yo sólo quería jugar con mi abuelo —explicó, levantando las manos en un gesto incrédulo—, no sabía que… que las cosas cambiarían así. ¡Sólo quería jugar con él!

Sue lo escrutinó con la mirada, probablemente tratando de discernir cuánta verdad había en aquella disculpa. Tras unos segundos bufó y volvió su atención a los papeles en su escritorio.

—El daño ya está hecho. Aprecio las disculpas, pero ya no hay nada que hacer.

Tomó una vez más su bolígrafo, pero Lincoln la interrumpió antes de dejarla continuar con su trabajo.

—Todavía creo que podrías haberles dejado divertirse un poco más —dijo, ganándose una mirada asesina—, pero ahora entiendo que sólo hacías lo que creías mejor. Estabas tratando de cuidarlos. Y… y tú sabes más que yo. Yo no… Sólo soy un niño y, y, y a veces no me doy cuenta de que no sé tanto como creo.

La mirada y postura de Sue se transformó. Se quitó las gafas, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y observó a Lincoln con los ojos entrecerrados. Lincoln, por su parte, se mordió el labio inferior. Fue en ese momento que entendió que no escaparía de decir la verdad.

—Tú sabes cómo… cómo tratar con la gente mayor —le dijo, y ahora Sue lo miraba definitivamente con sorpresa y preocupación tras notar los ojos brillosos del niño—. Y yo… necesito t-tu ayuda.

* * *

El viaje de regreso a casa fue aún más silencioso que el de ida. Lincoln no supo qué había hecho su madre durante la poco más de una hora que él había tardado en el centro de retiro. A juzgar por la forma en la que revisaba su teléfono en cada semáforo en rojo, supuso que habría hablado con alguien, pero se sentía demasiado alicaído y desanimado como para preguntarle.

 _Quizás habló con alguna de mis hermanas_ , pensó. Todavía le intrigaba saber a dónde se habían ido a la tarde, cuando lo dejaron solo con sus amigos y su madre.

Más allá de aquellos esporádicos pensamientos, Lincoln no pensó en nada, realmente. Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventana y se concentró en su respiración. La temperatura estaba bajando, y le dio crédito a los reportes que había escuchado sobre una lluvia cayendo al otro día en Royal Woods. Con cada bocanada de aire que largaba, el vidrio de la camioneta se empañaba un poco más, y Lincoln se distrajo en ello para matar el tiempo.

No tardaron en llegar al 1216 de la Avenida Franklin, pero Rita no entró a la trotadora, deteniéndose en la calle frente a la casa. Lincoln levantó la vista para ver su hogar, y el ahora familiar choque de emociones encontradas se produjo nuevamente en su interior: la felicidad que le daba el volver a reunirse con su familia, contra la tristeza de saber que quienes vivían allí ya no eran las felices y alegres personas que siempre habían estado ahí para él. Volvía ahora a un lugar donde estaría obligado a ser fuerte. Fuerte por sus hermanas, fuerte por sus padres. Debía enterrar todas sus emociones y miedos en lo más profundo de su ser para que no afectaran al resto de su familia, y eso le costaba horrores.

Para colmo, Lola y Lana estaban sentadas en los escalones del pórtico. Lola tenía el cuerpo reclinado, apoyando su hombro contra el de su gemela, y las dos tenían la cabeza gacha. Tendría que ocultar sus sentimientos, y tendría que hacerlo rápido.

—Voy a hacer las compras, me llevo a Lily —le dijo Rita, con Vanzilla todavía en marcha—. Tu padre fue al supermercado. Nos encontraremos ahí y… y compraremos las… cosas para la cena.

Lincoln asintió, mientras pensaba en cuánto podría estar doliéndole esto a su madre como para que le costara finalizar incluso una oración.

— ¿Qué quieres comer? —Le preguntó.

Él trató de pensar. No era una pregunta que les hicieran seguido. Normalmente apenas si tenían presupuesto como para cocinar lo que fuera. Los chicos Loud no tenían el lujo de elegir qué comer.

—No sé. ¿La lasagna de papá?

—De acuerdo. Sí, comeremos eso.

Tras un segundo de silencio, Rita desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y se inclinó hacia su hijo, atrapándolo en un gran abrazo. Acarició su cabello y llenó su frente de besos mientras lo apretaba contra ella como si fuera a última vez que lo abrazaría —y ese pensamiento hizo temblar a Lincoln.

—Volveré pronto —susurró, antes de abrirle la puerta.

El hijo varón de los Loud bajó a la acera, e instantes después su madre aceleró con la camioneta, no sin antes dar un suave bocinazo. El ruido fue suficiente para que Lola y Lana levantaran la vista, e incluso a diez metros de distancia, él fue capaz de ver sus ojos iluminándose.

— ¡LINCOLN!

Las dos se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia él. Sabiendo que iba a tener que plantarse si no quería que lo derribaran, Lincoln se arrodilló para estar a la altura de sus hermanitas y para tener un poco más de agarre al suelo. Dicho y hecho, las dos gemelas prácticamente saltaron a cada lado de él, encerrándolo en un doble abrazo.

— ¡Te extrañamos! —Dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo, sus rostros refregándose contra el pecho de Lincoln.

—Yo también las extrañé. ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí afuera?

—Estábamos esperándote —le dijo Lana en voz baja, separándose de él.

—Queremos… jugar —agregó Lola con timidez, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Le dolía, le causaba mucho dolor. Lincoln sufría junto con sus hermanas, sentía su dolor multiplicado por dos. Y aún así, lo que también sentía era amor. Amor y una pizca de felicidad por saber que tenía unas hermanas tan hermosas, maravillosas y queribles como las gemelas.

—Por supuesto, ¿a qué quieren jugar? —Les preguntó, obligando a Lola a separarse de él lo suficiente como para poder verla a los ojos.

Las gemelas intercambiaron una mirada insegura.

—Estaba pensando… ¿una fiesta de té? —Sugirió, sorpresivamente, Lana. Lincoln parpadeó sorprendido.

— ¿Segura?

Ella comenzó a jugar nerviosamente con los botones de su overol.

—S-Si no quieres… podemos…

—No, no, yo sí quiero. Pero, ¿no te gustaría hacer otra cosa?

Lana se mordió el labio inferior y lentamente levantó la vista para ver a su hermano. Lincoln se vio reflejado en aquellos ojos azules, y le sonrió para transmitirle tranquilidad. Su sonrisa calmó un poco a Lana, quien finalmente habló.

—Yo sólo quiero jugar contigo.

Lincoln asintió y se puso de pie. Lola tuvo que separarse del abrazo, pero rápidamente lo tomó de la mano. Lana, para no ser menos, se apresuró en tomarlo de la otra. No se molestó en decir que aceptaba. Simplemente caminó junto a ellas hacia la puerta. Lola abrió el picaporte, y los tres entraron.

Se dirigieron hacia la escalera, pero los tres se detuvieron cuando Lincoln oyó algo que llamó su atención. Se quedó petrificado en su lugar e inclinó la cabeza. Le había costado unos segundos darse cuenta de la diferencia, pues durante once años nunca había sido algo raro. Sólo ahora, tras nueve terribles días, es que lo normal se volvía extraño. Un par de segundos oyendo le bastaron para confirmar que no era su imaginación, y una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Música.

Animado y con renovadas energías, subió las escaleras, casi arrastrando a sus dos hermanas menores. Una vez arriba, en lugar de voltear hacia la derecha, tomó un giro hacia la izquierda.

— ¡Espera! —Dijeron ambas niñas, plantando los pies y deteniendo a su hermano.

— ¿Qué?

—No puedes ir allí.

— ¿Por qué no?

Las dos se miraron sin decir nada. Lincoln las adoraba y les tenía una enorme paciencia, pero lo que realmente quería era ir a la habitación de Luna y ver con sus propios ojos a Luna tocando su guitarra eléctrica una vez más. ¿Se había comprado una nueva, o le había quedado alguna de repuesto tras destruir a Chloe?

Retomó su marcha en dirección a la habitación de sus hermanas mayores, pero una vez más, sus hermanitas hicieron fuerza para que se detuviera.

— ¡No vayas!

— ¡Dijiste que jugarías con nosotras!

—Lo voy a hacer, pero quiero ver a…

— ¡Vamos ahora!

— ¡Habla con Luna más tarde!

— ¡¿Por qué?! —Preguntó, levantando su tono de voz, soltando las manos de sus hermanas y volteando rápidamente para verlas.

Al soltarlas, sin embargo, la fuerza que hacían para detenerlo las tiró al suelo, cayendo pesadamente. Las dos levantaron la vista hacia su hermano, las bocas entreabiertas, y se acercaron instintivamente una a la otra. Lincoln vio la pizca de miedo en sus ojos y quiso golpearse en la cara con una maza. Ni siquiera notó que la música se detuvo.

—Lo siento, lo siento —les dijo, agachándose con rapidez y abrazándolas—. No quise gritarles.

Temió que no lo perdonaran tan fácilmente, pero en cuanto extendió los brazos hacia ellas, las dos se lanzaron hacia él. Cerró los ojos, y se insultó a sí mismo. No era culpa de las niñas. Ellas no tenían nada que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando. No merecían que les respondiera enfadado.

— ¿Hermano?

Los tres voltearon al oír la voz de Luna, y a Lincoln le pareció que Lola susurraba un "uh-oh". Asomando la cabeza desde la puerta de su habitación, la rockera lo miraba con ojos preocupados y rojos, como si no hubiera dormido en mucho tiempo, o como si hubiera estado… Bueno, no podía asegurarlo, pero estaba seguro de qué era lo que había causado esos ojos. Si no hubiera dejado de maquillarse en la última semana, probablemente habría un rastro delator de maquillaje cayendo por su rostro.

Genial, pensó Lincoln. Ahora había dejado de tocar. Y sus esperanzas de que hubiera estado tocando felizmente prácticamente se habían desvanecido.

— ¡Luna! —La saludó, sin embargo, fingiendo una gran sonrisa— ¿Cómo estás?

— ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué gritaste? —Preguntó la chica, evadiendo la pregunta y dando un paso fuera de su habitación, cerrando ligeramente la puerta detrás de ella. Lincoln, siempre atento, observador, y con una perspicacia que pondría orgulloso a Ace Savvy, notó rápidamente aquel detalle. Como si Luna no quisiera que él entrara allí.

Volvió la cabeza para mirar a las gemelas una vez más. Se las veía nerviosas, muy nerviosas. Ni siquiera se atrevían a mirar a Luna a los ojos. Entrecerró los ojos y alzó una ceja. ¿Qué estaban ocultando?

—Nada, fue una tontería. No debería haber levantado la voz —admitió el chico—. Te escuché tocar… Sonaba muy lindo.

—G-Gracias, pero, uh…

Luna se mordió el labio inferior y echó una rápida mirada hacia dentro de su habitación. Lincoln oyó movimiento, y estaba listo para ver a Luan salir de allí, pero entonces escuchó el inconfundible sonido de una guitarra desconectándose de un amplificador. Luna nunca dejaría a Luan tocar sus costosos instrumentos y equipo de sonido. Su sorpresa no pudo sino aumentar a un alarmante ritmo cuando se oyeron unos susurros, Luna volteó la vista hacia el interior de su habitación, suspiró, dio un paso al costado y alguien inesperado salió de allí adentro.

Por supuesto, la reconoció de inmediato. La chaqueta azul claro, los jeans púrpura, y el cabello rubio con un mechón azul… era difícil confundirla.

—Sam —dijo, sorprendido.

Volvió la mirada a Luna. Sabía de los sentimientos ocultos que su hermana tenía para aquella muchacha. Sam por supuesto había visitado la casa en varias ocasiones, pero lo sorprendió muchísimo el verla allí en vista de las circunstancias. Hasta donde él sabía, ninguna de sus hermanas había estado reuniéndose con sus amigos desde que el proceso de duelo anticipado había comenzado. Sencillamente no se sentían con energías como para ver a alguien más. Sólo Lori seguía escapándose de vez en cuando para estar con Bobby.

—Hey, Lincoln —Dijo la chica, con ojos tristes y esa voz tan suave que la caracterizaba. Echó una rápida mirada a Luna y luego a Lincoln.

—Eh… Nosotras… —comenzó Lola.

—...estaremos en nuestra habitación —terminó Lana—. No nos hagas esperar mucho.

Las gemelas se pusieron de pie y corrieron hacia su habitación, dejando a las rockeras y a Lincoln a solas. Aprovechando que había un poco más de privacidad, Sam se acercó al hermano de su amiga y se agachó para estar un poco más a su altura.

—Lincoln, yo… Lamento… Quería decirte… —sacudió su cabeza de lado a lado, luciendo frustrada—. Mira, lo que quiero decir es…

Se preparó para recibir condolencias. Palabras vacías, como las que todo el mundo le había enviado a su teléfono cuando se hizo pública en la escuela su situación. Palabras de tristeza, palabras de esperanza, frases trilladas que no lo ayudaban en lo más mínimo y que no lo hacían sentir para nada mejor. No es que los culpara. Claramente hacían lo único que creían correcto, pero a veces, mientras leía los mensajes, le gustaría que fueran más honestos. Más reales.

—...es que eres un chico maravilloso —le dijo Sam, mirándolo intensamente—. Siempre fuiste gentil conmigo, y con lo mucho que Luna habla de ti, y el amor con el que siempre lo hace… Me basta para saber que eres increíble, y que todos los que te conocemos somos afortunados de tenerte en nuestras vidas.

Lincoln sintió su mandíbula cayendo y sus ojos abriéndose.

—Luna también me dice que tocas la guitarra. Eso es genial —comentó la chica con una pequeña sonrisa.

Había visto muchas sonrisas últimamente. De sus hermanas, de sus amigos. Había visto su propia sonrisa en el espejo. Grandes sonrisas de oreja a oreja. Y sin embargo, aquella pequeña sonrisa, ese minúsculo gesto de una comisura de labios levantándose… Era un pequeño destello de alegría dentro de la oscuridad de la tristeza.

—No soy… no soy tan bueno —respondió, bastante abrumado por esta conversación que nunca había siquiera esperado—. Pero una vez toqué el cello para la feria de familias.

Sam le sonrió una vez más.

—Me hubiera encantado estar allí. ¡Seguramente la rockeaste!

Lincoln no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante los cumplidos. La chica rió suavemente, y tras mirarlo durante unos segundos, le dio un breve abrazo.

—Eres un chico muy cool, Lincoln. Y sobre todo eres amable. Que nunca se te olvide.

Antes de irse, le sacudió un poco el cabello.

—Te queda lindo.

Sam caminó hacia Luna, quien estaba sonriendo, pero claramente conteniendo las ganas de llorar. Su amiga puso una mano sobre su hombro derecho, y las dos caminaron de nuevo dentro de la habitación, probablemente a calmarse y luego continuar tocando. Lincoln decidió dejarlas solas. Luna se merecía poder estar con una de sus mejores amigas y la chica que había conquistado su corazón.

Se dirigió entonces hacia la habitación de las gemelas. pasando por delante de la puerta de la habitación de Lucy y Lynn. No oyó nada.

Las gemelas ya habían preparado la mesa redonda de té. Había una silla libre en el lugar donde Lola solía sentarse, junto al cual Lana estaba sentada. El resto de los asientos estaban ocupados por los peluches de Lola y por Hops, invitado de honor. Lola estaba de pie junto a la silla libre, y esperaba con una sonrisa a que Lincoln se sentara. No queriendo decepcionarla, Lincoln ocupó su lugar en la mesa. Para su sorpresa, Lola se apresuró a ir a su cocina de juguete, de donde tomó la tetera y la colocó en una bandeja.

— ¿Quiere té, Príncipe Linkington? —Ofreció.

Lincoln la miró durante varios segundos.

— ¿No quieres sentarte y que yo te sirva té? —Preguntó.

— ¡Claro que no! —Se quejó Lola, mirándolo enfadada— ¡Tú eres el anfitrión de esta fiesta! ¡Ahora dame tu taza!

El "anfitrión" se apresuró a levantar su taza, temiendo que Lola le clavara un tenedor de plástico en la garganta si volvía a sugerir algo tan evidentemente fuera de discusión. El rostro enfadado de Lola rápidamente se transformó en una sonrisa mientras hacía el ruido del té imaginario cayendo dentro de la taza vacía. Hizo su ronda, sirviendo té a todos los invitados.

—Muy bien, Príncipe, ¿de qué quieres hablar? —Preguntó Lana, bebiendo un sorbo de té imaginario y eructando al terminar.

Lola apretó los labios y entrecerró los ojos.

—Me gustaría saber dónde están todas nuestras hermanas —dijo, levantando lentamente la copa hasta su boca, fingiendo beber un poco y luego secándose los labios con una servilleta.

—Están ocupadas haciendo cosas —respondió Lola, apresurándose a recargar la taza de Lincoln—. Luna está a cargo de cuidarnos.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—No sabemos, no preguntamos —respondieron las gemelas al mismo tiempo, sin mirar a su hermano.

Las gemelas solían hablar al mismo tiempo. Era uno de sus talentos, pero esta vez la coordinación había sido demasiado perfecta. Demasiado.

—Por cierto, ¿a dónde fueron esta tarde? —Les preguntó, y las vio ponerse tensas y rígidas apenas terminó de preguntarles— Ni siquiera se despidieron, y me dejaron solo con Ronnie Anne y Clyde.

Lola hizo una nueva ronda llenando tazas de té antes de responder.

—No queríamos molestarlos…

—Sí, estabas muy contento con tu _novia_ —enfatizó Lana, en voz baja—. No queríamos distraerte.

—Chicas, por favor, ustedes son mis hermanas. ¡Saben que siempre tendré tiempo para ustedes! —Les respondió, sacudiendo la cabeza, incrédulo—. Pero no importa. ¿A dónde fueron, de todas formas?

Hasta Hops pareció sentir la tensión en el aire tras la pregunta de Lincoln, croando para romper el silencio.

— ¿Alguien quiere emparedados? —Preguntó Lola, yendo hacia otra mesa donde tenía pequeños sándwiches preparados— Estos son reales.

Comenzó a repartir los aperitivos, y Lana en seguida se apresuró a felicitarla por sus habilidades culinarias. Lincoln suspiró, pero una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro.

Las dejaría salirse con la suya en esta oportunidad.

* * *

El resto de sus hermanas volvieron a la casa en distintos horarios. Lynn fue la primera en volver, pocos minutos después de que la fiesta de té de Lola hubiera comenzado. Lucy y Luan fueron las siguientes, seguidas por Leni y Lori. Todas se acercaron a saludarlo, pero ninguna aceptó la invitación de unirse a la fiesta de té, diciendo que tenían otras cosas que hacer. Las gemelas tampoco dejaron que Lincoln se levantara de la mesa ni siquiera para ir al baño. Oyó mucho movimiento en el pasillo, y Luna y Sam se mudaron al garaje para practicar, pero nadie le dejó saber qué es lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lincoln disfrutó la larga fiesta de té en la cual Lana y Lola lo trataron como si realmente fuera miembro de la realeza, asegurándose de que tuviera todas las comodidades y que nada le faltase. Lo dejaron hablar de cómics, haciéndole preguntas sobre Ace Savvy y mirándolo con religiosa atención y admiración mientras explicaba el arco argumental de _Crisis en los Mazos Infinitos_.

Cuando finalmente terminó, fue a la habitación de Luan. Allí hablaron un poco antes de continuar grabando el proyecto secreto con el que su hermana mayor lo ayudaba. Lori casi entró a la habitación en un momento, y los dos se asustaron, porque realmente no querían que nadie se enterara de lo que estaban preparando. No todavía, al menos.

La hora de la cena llegó increíblemente rápido, y una vez más, todos comieron en la mesa grande. La gran diferencia fue que, siendo tan tarde, Lynn Sr y Rita invitaron a Sam a quedarse. La presencia de una invitada tan especial —todas las hermanas y Lincoln sabían de los sentimientos de Luna— ayudó a mantener un ambiente ameno, con conversaciones y charlas divertidas.

Lincoln disfrutó cada segundo de esa cena porque, por un momento, mientras todos reían y comían la lasagna de Lynn Sr, realmente se sintió como una cena familiar más, y no como si fuera la última.

Tras cenar y cambiarse a su ropa de dormir, Lincoln entró a su habitación, tomó la llave que sus padres le habían conseguido y cerró su puerta. Había dejado de hacerlo luego de que Lucy y las gemelas se enteraron de su situación. No quería negarles la entrada si es que querían estar con él, pero en aquel momento, tenía algo que hacer.

Tomó unos papeles doblados que había ocultado detrás de su cama y los extendió.

Su calendario y su lista de objetivos. La Operación Despedida. Lo primero que hizo fue tomar su calendario y, dado que ya había pasado la hora de la cena, decidió tachar un nuevo día. Adiós al Martes. Miércoles, Jueves, Viernes y Sábado eran los casilleros blancos que le quedaban. La próxima semana, la semana de casilleros rojos, estaba cada vez más cerca. Y ni siquiera era seguro que llegase hasta ahí.

En cuanto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda y sus piernas temblaron, cerró el calendario y lo tiró debajo de su cama. Abrió en cambio su lista de objetivos, pues tenía algunas cosas que marcar. Marcó los casilleros de " _Besar a Ronnie Anne una vez más_ ", " _Jugar una última vez online junto a Clyde_ ", " _Tener una fiesta de té con Lola_ " y la casilla de " _Solucionar las cosas entre Ronnie Anne y Lynn_ ", que había sido agregada tras aquel día en que las dos chicas tuvieron una fuerte pelea. Se puso contento no sólo al ver la gran cantidad de objetivos que había cumplido en un día, sino el hecho de que el último se había solucionado sin su intervención.

Ronnie Anne y Lynn, ahora amigas.

Lynn…

Revisó su lista. Había algunos objetivos que había estado agregando desde aquel primer borrador que hizo una noche. Era fácil ver cuáles eran los nuevos, pues los originales estaban escritos en bolígrafo azul, y todos los nuevos en bolígrafo negro, porque había perdido el azul. Había varios objetivos que había agregado tras charlas con sus hermanas, y mientras miraba la lista, se detuvo en algunos de los que habían aparecido tras hablar con Lynn el viernes, luego de que ella escapara del colegio y huyera a su clase de karate.

Suspirando, guardó la lista de objetivos bajo la cama y salió decidido. Fue directo hacia la habitación del medio del pasillo y golpeó con suavidad.

— _Adelante_ —dijo la voz cansada de Lynn. ¿Estaría ya acostada para dormir?

Abrió la puerta y entró. Lucy no estaba a la vista, pero su hermana mayor se hallaba acostada transversalmente en su cama, con la cola de caballo colgando por el borde, la cadera y la piernas apoyadas contra la pared formando una L con su cuerpo, y lanzando una pelota de béisbol hacia el techo. Vestía aquel jersey que solía usar como camisón para dormir, con sólo eso por encima de su ropa interior, dejando sus piernas al descubierto sin importarle la ventana abierta por la cual entraba un frío viento.

Lynn atrapó la bola e inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza, encontrándose con su hermano menor.

— ¡Lincoln! —Dijo, rodando hacia atrás y cayendo de pie en el suelo de su habitación. Dejó a un lado su pelota y se acercó a él. — ¿Qué hay, hermano?

— ¿Todo en orden? —Preguntó él.

—...supongo —respondió, sin sonar realmente convencida, y Lincoln supo que era una estúpida pregunta. Claramente no estaba bien.

— ¿Tienes un segundo? Se me ocurrió una idea —le dijo con una sonrisa que, sorpresivamente, no tuvo que fingir.

La tristeza y otras emociones bajas creaban una atmósfera que, como un torbellino, arrastraba a todos a su alrededor en un espiral sin fin de negatividad, pero de la misma forma, una radiante y sincera sonrisa podía expandirse como el fuego en un pastizal. Lynn se contagió de la sonrisa de Lincoln y asintió enérgicamente, su cola de caballo rebotando detrás de su cabeza. Lincoln la tomó por el brazo, encima de su codo izquierdo, y gentilmente la llevó hacia el escritorio de Lucy. La hizo sentar en la silla sin respaldo y movió los libros, plumas y tinteros de su hermanita gótica para que no hubiera nada entre Lynn y el espejo.

—Uh, ¿Lincoln? —Dijo ella, mirándolo a través del reflejo.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día?

Lynn tomó aire y suspiró. Sus hombros decayeron, y su mirada bajó. No necesitó preguntar a qué día se refería, y de hecho no hizo ningún comentario. Se quedó en silencio esperando a que su hermano continuara.

—Me gustó poder hablar contigo así. Creí que te conocía mejor que nadie… y lo sigo creyendo —agregó, y Lynn sonrió un poco—, pero aún así había mucho de lo que no tenía ni idea acerca de ti. Como todas las cosas que me dijiste sobre… bueno… pues sobre cómo te ves a ti misma.

Lincoln lo recordaba a la perfección. Él le había pedido que le hablara de ella, sólo para matar el tiempo, y Lynn no se guardó nada. Le habló de sus miedos, de sus hobbies secretos, de lo que le encantaría aprender a hacer. Le había dicho que le encantaría saber cocinar. Que estaba interesada en aprender a pintarse las uñas. Que le gustaba Francisco, un chico que conocía por jugar al béisbol y que iba a su clase de tenis. Y también le había dicho que no se atrevía a hablar con él porque no se sentía lo suficientemente bonita. Le había mandado una carta anónima, sí, pero jamás se había atrevido a confesarle sus sentimientos cara a cara. Ella le había dicho que nadie se fijaba en ella porque no era lo suficientemente bonita, ni lo suficientemente aniñada.

—Lynn, yo creo que eres hermosa —le dijo sencillamente, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Lynn rió y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

—Lo digo en serio —se defendió Lincoln, apoyando sus manos sobre los hombros de Lynn, sentada delante de él.

—Te creo, pero eres mi hermano —le dijo, poniendo una mano sobre la de Lincoln y acariciándola distraídamente—, para ti todas somos hermosas.

—Sí, pero también puedo apreciar si una chica es bonita o no. Y yo creo que eres bonita. Mírate al espejo, vamos.

Lynn le alzó una ceja, pero accedió al pedido de su hermano. Se miró al espejo y dedicó varios segundos a apreciar su rostro y cuerpo.

—No veo lo bonito —susurró, apenas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Lincoln oyera. Él apretó suavemente los hombros de su hermana.

—Para empezar, creo que tienes unos bonitos ojos avellana —le dijo, mirándola a través del espejo—. Siempre me pareció que tú y Luan tienen los ojos más bonitos de la casa.

—Las gemelas tienen ojos azules —comentó Lynn, con la sombra de una sonrisa empezando a aparecer en su rostro.

—Sí, y son muy lindos también, pero tus ojos no son menos. Y además tienes pecas. A todo el mundo le gustan las pecas, sólo los más atractivos seres humanos las tienen—dijo Lincoln, sacando pecho y mostrando orgulloso su propio rostro.

Lynn rió e hizo rodar sus ojos, dedicándole luego una mirada divertida.

—Sin mencionar que tienes las mejillas más apretables de la casa —agregó, llevando sus manos a los cachetes de Lynn y apretándolos juguetonamente.

— ¡Basta! ¡Lincoln! ¡Detente! —Se quejó su hermana, sacudiendo la cabeza para alejarse de las manos de su hermano.

Lincoln no mentía con respecto a las mejillas de Lynn. Por algún motivo, ella siempre había tenido mejillas tiernas y redondas, y todos en la familia las encontraban adorables. Siempre que podían las pellizcaban o apretaban con un dedo, diciéndole lo tierna que se veía. Esto por supuesto hacía enfadar y sonrojar a la pequeña deportista que, con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza, usualmente gritaba obscenidades, defendía su honor diciendo que no era tierna, y perseguía a quien la hubiera ofendido, buscando darle una paliza. Siempre se mostraba enojada, pero Lincoln sabía que en el fondo le gustaban esas muestras de cariño.

Lynn finalmente lo detuvo al tomarlo por las muñecas y separando sus manos de sus mejillas.

— ¡No hagas eso! —Se quejó, hinchando las mejillas en su enfado, lo cual sólo la hizo ver más adorable.

— ¿Ves? —Le dijo Lincoln, señalando el espejo nuevamente— Te ves linda.

—Claro que no.

—Pues yo creo que sí.

—Pues estás loco.

—Yo confío en el instinto femenino de todas ustedes, ¿por qué tú no confías en mi instinto masculino?

—Porque tú no eres como todos los chicos. Eres mejor —se apresuró a aclarar—, definitivamente mejor que todos. Pero yo sé que el resto de los chicos no se fijan en mí.

Todavía lo tenía tomado de las muñecas, las cuales apretó un poco más. Lincoln se inclinó un poco, su cabeza junto a la de su hermana.

—Estoy convencido de que eres bonita, sólo espera a que algún otro chico lo note.

Lynn bufó y volvió a rodar los ojos.

—Si vas a darme el sermón de "Tarde o temprano alguien va a notarte y quererte tal y como eres", agradezco la intención, pero…

—De hecho —la interrumpió—, creo que uno o dos cambios no te vendrían mal.

Lynn le dedicó una mirada asesina.

—No digo cambiar tu forma de ser o un cambio completo de look —se apresuró a aclarar—. Yo creo que eres bonita en este mismo momento, pero no todos los chicos son lo suficientemente afortunados como yo para ver tu rostro todos los días. Creo que un par de pequeños cambios serían suficientes como para hacerte destacar. Por ejemplo, ¿qué opinas de cambiar la cola de caballo?

Lynn soltó las muñecas de su hermano, tomó su cola de caballo y giró el cuerpo para verlo al rostro, horrorizada.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Es aerodinámica! ¡La necesito para jugar deportes!

—Lo entiendo, pero cuando no estás practicando deportes…

—Siempre estoy practicando deportes.

—…cuando no estés _compitiendo_ , ¿por qué no soltar tu cabello?

Ella lo miró como si estuviera sugiriendo un pecado capital.

—Lincoln, yo no puedo tener el cabello suelto. Es molesto. Muy de niña, no como… como yo.

— ¿Me dejarías intentarlo? —Preguntó— Dame una oportunidad. Si no te gusta, no volveré a sugerirlo, pero no puedes descartarlo sin haberlo intentado, ¿no?

Lynn desvió la mirada. Una de sus manos acarició inconscientemente su cola de caballo mientras ella mordía sus labios y sus ojos se movían indecisos. Volteó a ver la ventana abierta de su habitación antes de ver a Lincoln. Una vez más, volvió a hinchar sus mejillas, mirándolo amenazadoramente.

— _Nadie_ puede enterarse, ¿oíste? —Le dijo en voz baja.

Soltó su cabello y se sentó mirando hacia el espejo, con la espalda derecha y las mejillas ruborizadas. Lincoln sonrió, y en un suave movimiento deshizo la cola de caballo de Lynn. El cabello de su hermana cayó libre hasta más allá de sus hombros, casi hasta la altura de su esternón. Tan acostumbrado a estar peinado en una coleta, su cabello no caía lacio ni parejo. Sin mencionar que Lynn no era de las que se preocupaban por usar múltiples productos en la ducha, por lo que no era el peinado más fácil de trabajar.

Lincoln tenía mucha experiencia ayudando a sus hermanas, especialmente Lola, con sus peinados. Buscó en los cajones de Lucy por un peine, y en seguida volvió a colocarse detrás de Lynn. Colocó el peine en la parte superior del cabello de Lynn, y lo deslizó suavemente hacia abajo. Incluso con su suavidad, los dientes del peine se engancharon con mechones de cabello, tirándolo y causándole cierto dolor a Lynn.

— ¡Lincoln!

—Lo siento, lo siento —le dijo, tratando de buscar la forma de hacerlo más cuidadosamente—. ¿Qué acondicionador usas?

—No tenemos aire condicionado, tonto.

—Wow. Esto llevará tiempo.

Y un largo tiempo llevó. Los primeros minutos los dedicó a desenredar el cabello de Lynn, deshaciendo todos los nudos que encontraba. Una vez que el peine podía pasar sin obstrucciones, Lincoln pudo relajarse y concentrarse en peinar con suavidad el largo cabello de su hermana. La diferencia al tacto era notable al compararlo con Leni o Lola, pero no iba a rendirse. Con años de experiencia bajo la manga, trató con delicadeza y cuidado la cabellera de su hermana, acariciándola con el peine y dejándolo cada vez más lacio.

Tan concentrado estuvo que sólo notó que algo andaba mal cuando Lynn movió su brazo para arrastrar el dorso de su mano por sus ojos, secándose las lágrimas. Se detuvo de inmediato.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Lynn no dijo nada. Con ambas manos frotando sus ojos, se tiró hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda en el pecho de Lincoln. Él tiró el peine al suelo y la abrazó por detrás, el peinado olvidado de pronto. Con un tembloroso suspiro, Lynn apretó sus manos a los brazos de Lincoln.

—Lo siento, yo… Ugh… Estoy… sensible.

Suspiró, hundiéndose aún más en el reconfortante abrazo de su hermano. Él la abrazó más fuerte, y arriesgándose a que ella dijera algo, le dio un beso en la sien. No recibió ninguna queja.

Temió que quizás Lynn se dejara llevar por la tristeza y comenzara a llorar. Él estaría allí para contenerla y tratar de ayudarla a sentirse al menos un poco mejor, pero realmente no tenía los ánimos ni las energías para lidiar con ello. Fue un alivio cuando Lynn cambió su respiración, tomando largas bocanadas de aire y soplándolo lentamente. En tan solo unos minutos, se había relajado, y ahora se la notaba más tranquila. Había logrado apaciguar su llanto antes de que la dominara por completo.

— ¿Lincoln?

— ¿Sí?

— ¿En serio crees que soy bonita?

Lincoln sonrió.

—Por supuesto, tonta —le dijo, separándose ligeramente del abrazo.

Tomó su cabello, ya peinado, y lo acomodó un poco para que ella pudiera apreciarlo en el espejo. Caía lacio sobre su espalda, con tan sólo unas pequeñas ondulaciones donde la cola de caballo solía apretarlo y por donde Lincoln la había abrazado. Él había colocado unos mechones para que cayeran encima de sus hombros, y Lynn giró ligeramente su cabeza para verse desde todos los ángulos.

—Un peinado así enmarca mejor tu rostro —le explicó Lincoln—. Si llegas a la escuela con este peinado, todo el mundo va a voltear a verte, y van a estar obligados a volver a prestar atención a tu rostro. Lo que necesitas ahora es hacer que tus ojos resalten. Con un poco de delineador fino en el párpado de arriba, la mirada de las personas va a desviarse a tus ojos, y ahí los conquistarás. Créeme, Francisco no va a poder resistirte.

Ella se sonrojó, y continuó mirándose. Sus piernas se balanceaban hacia atrás y adelante en la silla, y la sonrisa en su rostro era tan honesta y feliz que disimulaba sus ojos rojos y las mejillas brillosas por las lágrimas que habían caído apenas unos minutos atrás. Lincoln nunca había visto a Lynn así, pero conocía a Lola y Leni lo suficiente como para saber que, en aquel momento, su hermana deportista se sentía coqueta.

—Con razón Lola te tiene como preparador. Si lograste cambiarme a mí para que me vea bien, debes hacer maravillas con ella—dijo con suavidad.

—No te cambié. Sigues siendo tú; sólo te sugiero un peinado para destacar la belleza que ya tienes.

—Supongo que puedo intentarlo… Cuando no esté jugando, claro está. Mi cola de caballo no sólo evita que mi cabello moleste mi visión; es también de buena suerte.

Lincoln la miró con curiosidad. Nunca antes lo había preguntado, y supuso que ya no había motivo para quedarse con la duda. Si no lo preguntaba ahora, ¿cuándo lo haría?

—Con todo lo que entrenas y lo genial que eres, todavía me cuesta creer que le des tanta importancia a la suerte —le comentó con honestidad.

Lynn lo miró por encima de su hombro y le alzó una ceja.

—La suerte siempre ha sido importantísima en el deporte. Por algo existe el término "la suerte del campeón". Puedo ser la mejor jugadora del partido, pasarme a cuatro rivales y patear al arco. Pero si le pego al balón un centímetro por arriba de donde debería, el disparo puede ir a cualquier lado. O el campo de juego podría tener un pequeño pozo y el balón rebota de forma extraña. O un tiro de basketball puede rodar por el aro, y es la corriente de aire del estadio la que decide si cae dentro o fuera.

Mientras ella continuaba explicándole que el deporte estaba lleno de muchísimos momentos aleatorios que podían cambiar e influenciar el resultado, él no pudo evitar sonreír para sus adentros al ver la pasión con la que ella defendía sus creencias. El deporte no era lo único que definía a su hermana mayor, pero era claramente su actividad favorita en el mundo, y le traía felicidad a su corazón ver que incluso entre tanta tristeza, hablar de ello alcanzaba para hacerla sonreír y olvidarse de todo por unos minutos al menos.

—Por supuesto que el trabajo duro es importante. Cuando entré los Turkey Jurkey's yo era la única buena jugadora, y perdimos el primer campeonato, pero las entrené durante el resto de la temporada, y ganamos el torneo siguiente. Finalmente pude completar mi FLIBBR —dijo con alegría—. Pero sí, la suerte también cuenta. Y vamos, no me mires así, no puedes culparme por ser supersticiosa. Hace seis años que comparto habitación con Lucy. Con todo lo que he visto, estoy más que dispuesta a hacer rituales para alejar las malas energías.

Lincoln alzó las cejas impresionado. Nunca se le había ocurrido que la naturaleza supersticiosa de Lynn estuviera relacionada con su compañera de cuarto.

—Hablando de Lucy… ¿dónde está ella? —Pregunt, volviendo a mirar al resto de la habitación vacía. ¿Acaso estaría dentro de su ataúd, debajo de la cama?

Lynn volteó en la silla, y su rostro se entristeció nuevamente. Con su mano izquierda señaló a la ventana abierta.

—Subió al techo —le explicó con pesadumbre—. No sé qué fue a hacer. Estuve tratando de hablar con ella, pero no me deja.

Lincoln miró hacia la ventana. El aire entraba muy frío.

—Lincoln… Ve con ella.

El chico miró a su hermana. No sonaba del todo convencida de sus propias palabras, y él tan sólo pudo imaginar lo mucho que ella realmente deseaba que se quedara allí. Sus ojos debieron haber reflejado su preocupación, pues ella en seguida fingió una sonrisa y lo golpeó en el brazo.

—No me mires así —dijo—. Estoy preocupado por ella. Por primera vez no sé cómo ayudarla. Te necesita.

Lincoln suspiró. Permanecieron en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que él tomó su decisión. Si bien no estaba precisamente eufórica, por lo menos ya había ayudado a Lynn un poco. Si podía ayudar a otra hermana más, bienvenido sea.

—Continuaremos con tu maquillaje mañana —le advirtió, mirándola con una sonrisa.

Lynn dejó escapar una risita y levantó el puño para golpearlo. Él cerró los ojos, preparándose para el impacto, pero en su lugar la sintió ponerse de pie, y Lincoln cayó presa de un abrazo de oso que duró un segundo. Iba a decirle lo mucho que la quería en cuanto lo soltó, pero Lynn fue más rápida y le dio dos golpes en el hombro.

Dejó escapar un quejido de dolor y la miró con sorpesa, confusión, y sintiéndose traicionado.

—Dos por moverte —dijo ella con una sonrisa, encogiéndose de hombros y caminando hacia su cama.

Lincoln quedó allí de pie, sin saber qué decir. Fue hacia la ventana, preparado para subir al techo. Mientras subía al pequeño mueble y ponía un pie sobre la cornisa exterior, sonrió. Le pidió al cielo que Lynn nunca cambiase.

Su felicidad no duró mucho cuando el viento frío de la noche lo golpeó de lleno. Todo su cuerpo tembló, y se agarró al marco de la ventana con fuerza. ¿Cómo podía Lucy estar allí afuera soportando este frío? Sacudió la cabeza y decidió acabar con esto cuanto antes. Subir desde la cornisa de la ventana hacia el techo no era tarea fácil. La mayoría de las personas lo considerarían peligroso, impráctico y hasta suicida, pero en una casa tan grande donde la privacidad era imposible de conseguir, los niños habían aprendido a escapar hacia el techo de vez en cuando.

Haciendo uso de una agilidad que nunca había demostrado en las clases de educación física en la escuela, Lincoln no tardó en llegar al techo de pizarra. Sus manos y pies descalzos se resintieron al tocar la fría superficie, pero no le importó. Levantó la cabeza, y en seguida vio a la figura de Lucy.

Su hermanita estaba hecha una bola, sentada mirando al cielo, vistiendo sus pantalones y remera de dormir, abrazando sus rodillas contra su pecho. Temblaba ligeramente.

—Lucy, ¿qué haces aquí arriba? —Le preguntó, acercándose a ella— Vas a congelarte.

Su hermana no respondió. Ni siquiera volteó a verlo. Continuó con la cabeza ligeramente levantada, mirando por encima del árbol del patio trasero. Una nueva brisa sopló, y ambos niños temblaron. Lincoln se sentó junto a su hermanita.

Una vez, él y Clyde habían decidido probar suerte con un negocio llamado "el Gurú de Niñas". Él, Lincoln Loud, se promocionó como un experto en mujeres, tratando de darle consejos a sus compañeros de clase sobre cómo interactuar con chicas para enamorarlas. Su plan había fallado miserablemente al no tener en cuenta que no todas las niñas son iguales, y que todas se comportan de forma distinta. En retrospectiva, Lincoln debería haber notado la gigantesca falla en su plan, pues él sabía al cien por ciento que no todas las niñas eran iguales. Lo sabía de primera mano, pues convivía con diez hermanas muy diferentes una de otra.

Lo que servía para una no servía para todas. Algunas de sus hermanas necesitaban hablar. Otras necesitaban cariño físico. Lucy, su pequeña hermanita gótica, necesitaba tiempo. Silencio. Espacio para pensar, para sentir. No había mucho que podía hacer para ayudarla más que estar allí para ella. Y eso hizo. Permaneció sentado junto a ella, decidido a esperar todo lo que fuera necesario. El frío le hacía temblar la mandíbula, pero no se quejó. Por Lucy, soportaría ese frío y mucho más.

Ninguno de los dos habló por un buen rato. Lucy miraba las espesas nubes que cubrían el cielo, teñidas de tonos anaranjados por las luces de la ciudad debajo de ellas. Lincoln sólo la miraba a ella. Nada más le importaba en el mundo en aquel momento.

Tras lo que se sintió como media hora, la suave voz de la niña rompió el silencio de la noche.

—Estoy esperando una estrella fugaz —dijo, sencillamente.

Lincoln parpadeó, sorprendido. Levantó la vista al cielo.

—Está nublado —comentó, señalando lo obvio.

—El viento mueve las nubes. Cada tanto se puede ver un trozo de cielo —comentó, apretando sus rodillas contra su pecho aún más fuerte—. Si… si tengo suerte, quizás pueda ver una estrella fugaz.

Lincoln mordió el interior de sus labios. Estaba comenzando a entender lo que sucedía. Su mano derecha subió a rascar su cabeza, pensando en qué decir. Por mucho que conociera a su hermana, era difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas para ella. Cambiar de tema no parecía ser la mejor forma de proceder. No podía distraerla con banalidades. Tampoco tenía las palabras adecuadas. Estaba, honestamente, perdido, sin saber qué hacer.

Fue entonces cuando su ojo captó algo en el cielo, y la respuesta se presentó ante él.

—Lucy, mira —la apremió, señalando enérgicamente el cielo—. Una estrella fugaz.

Ella se sentó rápidamente, girando la cabeza hacia donde su hermano señalaba. Abrió su boca emocionada, sólo para cerrarla inmediatamente y dejar caer sus hombros, decepcionada.

—Es un avión —dijo con tristeza.

Los dos miraron mientras la pequeña luz blanca titilaba mientras cruzaba el cielo lejano.

—A mí me parece una estrella fugaz —dijo él, sonriéndole cálidamente en la fría noche—. ¿Por qué no le pides un deseo?

Lucy agachó la cabeza. No se dignó a responderle a su hermano, y por un momento él se preguntó si quizás no habría herido sus sentimientos.

— ¿No vas a pedirle nada?

—Tú sabes lo que quiero pedir —dijo en un susurro, enterrando su cabeza entre sus rodillas—, y no quiero hacerlo en broma.

Sí, definitivamente había herido sus sentimientos. La idea sonaba mejor en su cabeza. Se acercó un poco más hacia su lado, hasta que sus hombros se tocaron, y la rodeó con un brazo. De inmediato, Lucy movió su cabeza para apoyarla contra él.

—Yo voy a pretender que es una estrella fugaz de verdad —dijo Lincoln, con la cabeza alzada; cerró los ojos por unos segundos, y los volvió a abrir con una sonrisa—. Listo. ¿Sabes qué pedí?

Un auto cruzó la calle, el sonido de su motor rompiendo la monotonía de la silenciosa noche.

—Le pedí que mis hermanas nunca olviden que las amo —explicó, acercando a Lucy contra sí—. Y que… y que cada vez que me extrañen, ellas recuerden que no me gusta verlas tristes. Y que sepan que incluso si no lo sienten, voy a estar ahí abrazándolas cuando lo necesiten.

Podría haber seguido. Tenía muchas cosas que realmente desearía, y podría enumerarlas todas de corazón sin titubear. Lo habría hecho si Lucy lo hubiera necesitado, pero cuando su hermanita se subió a su regazo, rodeó su pecho con sus brazos y enterró su rostro en su pijama, Lincoln decidió que ya había sido suficiente.

La contuvo como pudo, acariciando su espalda, su cabello, y susurrándole palabras bonitas al oído mientras ella se descargaba. El avión desapareció detrás de las siluetas de los edificios de la ciudad, y con las nubes ocultando las estrellas y la Luna, no hubo astro en el cielo que acompañara a los dos niños en el tejado. Fue como si la misma naturaleza entendiera que aquel momento era sólo de ellos.

Permanecieron juntos durante un largo rato, hasta que Lucy estornudó. Lincoln colocó una mano sobre el brazo descubierto de su hermana.

—Estás helada —le dijo—. Si seguimos aquí vas a resfriarte. Vamos adentro, ¿está bien?

Notó la resistencia de su hermanita, quien se aferró aún más fuerte a su cuerpo.

—Necesitas calentarte. ¿Por qué no duermes conmigo esta noche? —Sugirió, sonriendo cuando ella levantó la cabeza para verlo— Así estarás más cálida.

Para el ojo desentrenado, habría parecido que el rostro de Lucy no cambió en absoluto, pero Lincoln la conocía como la palma de su mano, y notó de inmediato la felicidad que inundó a su hermanita en cuanto oyó su sugerencia. Lucy se limitó a asentir suavemente, y los dos se pusieron de pie. Con cuidado de no resbalarse caminaron hacia el borde del tejado. Lincoln estaba a punto de bajar a la ventana cuando ella tiró de su manga.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sí sabes que no tienes que decir los deseos que pides a las estrellas fugaces, ¿no? —Preguntó, con una pizca de preocupación—. Si los dices, no se cumplen.

Lincoln se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una nueva sonrisa.

—Era un avión —dijo con sencillez—, quizás no dependa de las estrellas, sino de nosotros en hacer cumplir ese deseo.

La dejó pensando mientras maniobraba para bajar nuevamente hacia la ventana de la habitación de sus hermanas. Con cuidado, colocó un pie en el mueble, y en seguida cayó de pie sobre la alfombra. Lynn lo miraba sentada sobre su cama, jugando una vez más con su bola de la suerte.

Un minuto más tarde, la pequeña figura de Lucy se unió a ellos, cerrando la ventana tras de sí. Los tres suspiraron aliviados ahora que la corriente de aire fría había desaparecido.

—Vamos —le dijo Lucy a Lincoln, tomándolo por la muñeca y llevándolo hacia la puerta.

— ¿A dónde van? —Preguntó Lynn.

El chico y la gótica se detuvieron. Intercambiaron una mirada, y luego miraron a Lynn.

—Va a dormir conmigo esta noche —explicó Lincoln—, ¿está bien?

—Oh —dijo Lynn, fallando en atrapar la bola que había lanzado al aire—. Sí, eh, claro. Por supuesto. Buenas noches, entonces.

Se agachó a tomar la bola, y retomó su juego una vez más, evitando activamente mirar a sus dos hermanos menores. Lincoln sintió un nudo en el estómago al verla así. Se preguntó si Lynn estaría bien durmiendo sola en su habitación por esta noche. Sintió un poco de culpa, pero principalmente sintió el codazo que Lucy le propinó en las costillas. Volteó a ver a su hermanita con ganas de preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba, pero la seria mirada con la que se encontró silenció sus quejas. Tardó unos segundos en interpretarla, pero cuando lo hizo, no pudo reprimir una pequeña sonrisa.

—Oye, Lynn —la llamó.

Su hermana levantó la cabeza de inmediato.

— ¿Recuerdas cuando tú y Lucy tuvieron una pelea de pasta en esta habitación? —Le dijo— Esa noche tuvieron que mudarse conmigo. Estábamos un poco apretados, pero entrábamos en mi cama. ¿Qué dices?

La transición del rostro de Lynn de tristeza y resignación a felicidad extrema fue todo un espectáculo en sí mismo. Casi tan impresionante como lo que hizo luego, poniéndose de pie sobre su cama y dando un salto mortal hacia delante, cayendo de pie frente a sus dos hermanos.

— ¡Suena a un plan, hermano! —Le dijo, mientras rodeaba con los brazos su cuello y el de Lucy, acercándolos a un abrazo que ambos correspondieron.

Las cosas no estaban bien; la situación seguía siendo tan terrible como siempre. Pero tomando tan sólo aquel momento, aquel instante en donde sus dos hermanas más cercanas en edad lo tenían atrapado en un doble abrazo, Lincoln pudo sentirse tranquilo. Tranquilo porque podía vivir y disfrutar el momento, sin pensar en lo que se venía, sin pensar en nada que no fuera el inmenso amor que tenía para su familia, y el que recibía de ella de regreso.

La calma era realmente agradable.

Con altibajos, sí, pero definitivamente había sido un día muy positivo. Había completado varios objetivos de su lista, había… dejado preparado todo para que su abuelo supiera la verdad, había jugado con Clyde, consiguió una novia, y lo cerraba con un maravilloso momento junto a sus hermanas.

No podía pedir nada más.

Lynn se separó de ellos y los miró con una sonrisa.

—Ustedes vayan preparando todo. Yo voy a ir al baño a desagotarme —dijo entre risas, palmeando su estómago antes de salir disparada hacia el pasillo.

Lincoln y Lucy intercambiaron una mirada preocupada. Su lista de objetivos era muy larga, pero definitivamente no tenía ningún ítem reservado a recibir un horno danés.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Vaya, ¿se les hizo largo? Espero que hayan podido disfrutarlo. Las hermanas, Lynn y Ronnie, los tres amigos jugando, Sue, Bernie, Pop-Pop, las gemelas, Sam, Lynn, Lucy… Mucho que contar. Esto es porque ya queda MUY poco. Y por "muy poco", me refiero a "no se dan una idea de lo cerca que estamos del fin"._

 _Este capítulo está titulado "La calma". Hubo dos lugares donde metí el título como para justificar el nombre en relación a este capítulo, pero el hecho de que no haya tenido muchos momentos tristes tiene que ver con el siguiente capítulo. De nuevo, si este se llama "La Calma", seguramente se imaginarán cómo se llama el siguiente…_

 _Quiero aprovechar para invitarlos a leer " **Sombras de la noche** ", que es un collab de terror que tengo el honor de escribir junto a uno de los más talentosos escritores de este fandom y un gran amigo mío, Slash Torrance. El primer capítulo lo va a publicar Slash Torrance en cualquier momento, así que busquen su usuario y denle Follow si todavía no lo siguen, porque él va a publicarlo. Será una historia corta, de unos 6 caps. Estoy entusiasmado por este proyecto._

 _Por cierto, había prometido que iba a responder a todos los reviews, y creo que respondí los primeros 25, pero me dejé estar y ahora me quedaron otros 25 sin responder, lol. Es mucho. Así que nada, a partir de este voy a responder ni bien me lleguen los reviews así no se me acumulan. Promesa de explorador._

 _Eso es todo por hoy. Este año no va a haber capítulo de broma para el 1ero de Abril, así que no se preocupen. Espero poder traerles el siguiente cap cuanto antes, pero a estas alturas ustedes ya me conocen._

 _Saludos._


	23. La Tormenta - Parte I

_Este mismo día, dos años atrás, el primer capítulo de Réquiem por un Loud era publicado en este sitio. Una idea que tenía en mi cabeza durante algunas semanas, que planeé de inicio a fin, que dividí en capítulos, y que finalmente dije "Bueno, ahora a escribirla". Dos años. Impresionante. Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia._

 _Estos últimos meses fueron muy duros para mí. No sólo tuve que lidiar con el inicio de un nuevo año de universidad, con todo lo que eso trae, sino que poco después de la publicación del capítulo anterior tuve la mala suerte de perder a mi abuelo. Fue un golpe muy duro, y me tomó mucho tiempo poder volver a sentarme y siquiera pensar en trabajar en mis historias o mis dibujos. Ésta en particular, como se imaginarán. No he hecho casi nada en este tiempo debido a esa desmotivación. Si me han visto publicando dibujos, es más que nada porque mi pésima situación económica me llevó a abrir comisiones, pero hacer esos dibujos incluso me trajo problemas con la Universidad por no poder disponer correctamente de mi tiempo._

 _Finalmente, sin embargo, les traigo el capítulo 23. El importantísimo capítulo 23. Este capítulo es lo que Infinity War fue para el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, la culminación de dos años de trabajo, de una maravillosa travesía que me llevó a conocer gente espectacular, a hacer nuevos amigos, a redescubrirme a mí mismo como autor._

 _Si algún día se toman el trabajo de releer la historia sin esperar meses entre capítulo y capítulo, notarán que en casi todos (no en todos, pero en muchísimos) hay una referencia al clima. Al cielo, el Sol, las nubes… La injerencia del clima con respecto al estado de salud de Lincoln (el primer cap es un soleado domingo en el que todos van al parque a jugar al aire libre) siempre ha sido un subtexto que he trabajado, y aquí llegamos al gran final, la culminación de todo lo que he estado preparando desde hace ya tantos capítulos._

 _Con ustedes, damas y caballeros:_ **La Tormenta –** **Parte I** _._

 _¿Por qué parte 1? Pues porque el capítulo completo (ya está escrito) es de 33K palabras, lo cual es demasiado incluso para mí. Había un punto del capítulo, sin embargo, que era perfecto para cortarlo y dejarlo en un cliffhanger. Esta es la primera parte. No se preocupen, sin embargo, la segunda parte ya está escrita y será publicada el viernes de la semana que viene._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: The Loud House no me pertenece, todo lo referente al show es propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

.

 **Capítulo 23:  
** **La Tormenta.**

 **Parte I.**

.

Lincoln se despertó sabiendo que había tenido una pesadilla, pero sin poder recordarla. Lo supo incluso antes de abrir sus ojos, cuando su conciencia activó sus sentidos y la realidad cayó sobre él, haciéndolo sentir oprimido, atrapado, acorralado contra su cama. Trató de pensar en qué había soñado y el esfuerzo probó ser en vano, pues no eran imágenes lo que recordaba, sino sensaciones. Emociones. Sea lo que fuese que había soñado, de lo que sí podía estar completamente seguro es que lo había afectado de alguna forma, pues sentía su espalda transpirada, su pecho bajo presión y su respiración ligeramente acelerada.

Intentó abrir los ojos, pero las lagañas mantuvieron sus párpados cerrados. Sólo cuando levantó uno de sus brazos para frotar y limpiar sus ojos fue que sintió un peso sobre su codo, lo que lo hizo detenerse por un instante antes de que su mente se pusiera alerta y comprendiera lo que estaba sucediendo, sus alrededores, y el motivo por el que se sentía atrapado.

Una tibia sonrisa asomó en su rostro mientras volvía a bajar su brazo y un suspiro entrecortado se escabullía por entre sus labios. Estaba convencido de que había tenido una pesadilla, pero sus temores se desvanecieron como las gotas de rocío con los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana en cuanto fue consciente de que la presión en su pecho no era más que la frente de Lucy apoyada contra él, y que su espalda transpirada y el peso sobre sus brazos era producto de la determinación con la que una dormida Lynn lo abrazaba desde atrás, asegurándolo en su agarre protector como si no quisiera dejarlo mover.

Definitivamente estaba cumpliendo su objetivo si es que era ese, pero a Lincoln no le importó. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y no se movió, optando por permanecer en la comodidad del capullo de contención, cariño y seguridad en el que sus hermanas lo habían encerrado. Respiró un par de veces, sintiendo el aroma del cabello de Lucy, perdiéndose en él y en la seguridad con la que el brazo derecho de Lynn se cruzaba por sobre su cuerpo.

Durante la última semana, Lincoln había dormido junto a alguna de sus hermanas muchas más veces de las que recordaba haberlo hecho en los últimos años. Con Luan en el sofá, con Lynn, con Luna en la tienda en el patio trasero de la casa, con las gemelas, y ahora con Lucy y Lynn, de nuevo.

Recordó que la noche anterior, Lana y Lola se habían asomado a su habitación para desearle las buenas noches. En aquel momento le había parecido tierno que se acercaran para que él pudiera despedirlas con un beso en la frente y un gran abrazo, pero ahora que pensaba en ello… Probablemente habían ido a preguntarle si podían dormir con él de nuevo, pero no dijeron nada al ver a Lucy y Lynn ocupando todo el espacio que su pequeña cama podía proporcionarles. Tendría que invitarlas a dormir con él esta próxima noche, aunque ¿qué podía hacer si Lucy también pedía por una segunda noche durmiendo junto a su hermano? ¿Y si Luna se acercaba a decirle que realmente se sentía mal y que necesitaba tenerlo en sus brazos? ¿Y si era Luan la que ahora lo necesitaba? Todas lo necesitaban, pero no podía dividirse en diez. Debía distribuir su tiempo de forma más justa, pues en verdad amaba estar con todas ellas y quería aprovechar el poco tiempo que le quedaba para—

Finalmente sus ojos se abrieron sin necesidad de frotarlos. Se sentó, sin preocuparse porque su repentino movimiento moviera el colchón, sacudiendo a Lucy y separándose de Lynn. Toda la tranquilidad y seguridad que sentía se desvaneció junto con el color de su rostro. Sus manos subieron para frotar con fuerza no sólo sus ojos, sino toda su cara, sacudiendo sus mejillas y acabando en las raíces de su cabello, aferrándose a sus castaños mechones, amenazando con tirar dolorosamente de ellos.

Ya no tenía el brazo de su hermana recostado sobre su pecho, pero aún así se sentía asfixiado, como si un niño se encontrase sentado sobre él, impidiéndole respirar con normalidad. Debió separar sus labios y respirar por la boca para asegurarse de que suficiente aire entrara a sus pulmones. Su estómago se retorció por dentro. Estaba por vomitar.

Se desprendió de sus frazadas sin siquiera preocuparse por estar destapando a sus hermanas, quienes continuaban durmiendo con tranquilidad. Estiró una pierna por sobre Lynn y de un pequeño salto salió de la cama. Casi cayó al suelo cuando sus rodillas cedieron ante el peso de su cuerpo, pero logró sostenerse de su escritorio a último momento. Mareado, desorientado, abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó rápidamente hacia el baño. Abrió la puerta todo lo que el herraje le permitía y entró al pequeño cuarto.

Su primer instinto fue el de tirarse de rodillas frente al inodoro, esperando a que fuese lo que fuese que había comido lo abandonara pronto para poder sentirse mejor. Cuando los minutos pasaron y nada sucedió, sin embargo, Lincoln comenzó a calmarse. El primer paso fue reclinarse contra la pared, sentado en el suelo, y levantar la mirada hacia el techo. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente.

Concentrándose en su respiración, en el frío de los azulejos y los cerámicos del suelo y en controlar sus temblorosas manos, fue capaz de despejar su mente y calmarse de a poco. Tras unos pocos minutos, logró recuperar el control de su propio cuerpo. Frotó sus ojos para finalmente quitarse las molestas lagañas y se levantó con cuidado. Se dirigió hacia el espejo y, una vez frente a él, se dio una nueva mirada.

No podía mentir, le costaba ver su cabello con aquel color tan similar al de Lynn o Luna. Era extraño, ver su reflejo y sentir que alguien más le devolvía la mirada desde el cristal. Con cuidado elevó una mano para tocar su siempre rebelde mechón, examinándolo distraídamente.

Era extraño, sí, pero este era el cabello que debería haber visto en su reflejo durante toda su vida. Su cabello blanco lo había hecho especial, pero él no quería ser único y diferente. En aquellos momentos, habría dado todo por poder ser normal. Por preocuparse por lo que un niño normal debería de tener como prioridades.

Abrió la canilla y echó agua fría sobre su rostro antes de que su mente pudiera volver a divagar en aquellos pensamientos que trataba de evitar. Lavó su cara, tomando una toalla de la pared para secarse y volver a verse. Esta vez, su reflejo le devolvió una imagen que él sí pudo identificar y en la cual se reconoció.

Vio una hermosa máscara de pétreo y pulido mármol, un símil piel que recordaba a un niño de once años como cualquier otro, pero cuya palidez y exagerada estoicidad traicionaba su función. Con sus decaídos y opacos ojos como cráteres en la superficie, era posible ver debajo de tan engañosa fachada los primeros indicios de un niño asustado y confundido, de alguien escapando, corriendo acalambrado una carrera que se sabía perdida de antemano.

Él podía aceptar verse de esa forma, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su familia, en especial sus hermanas, lo hicieran también. No, no iba a permitir que sus memorias de él estuvieran manchadas por el recuerdo de un niño asustado y confundido. Quería… No, _necesitaba_ mostrarles algo más. Y sabía cómo lograrlo, pues Lincoln Loud siempre tenía un plan para todo.

Decidiendo que no valía la pena ducharse aún —todos en la casa estaban durmiendo y no quería despertarlos con el ruido del agua—, salió del baño y caminó rumbo a su habitación para poder vestirse e iniciar el día con el pie derecho. Comenzó a organizar su mañana mentalmente, tratando de llenar cada pequeño hueco libre en su agenda para estar siempre ocupado, pues cuando estaba ocupado, le era difícil detenerse a pensar como lo había hecho algunos minutos atrás en su cama.

Y mientras no pensase, estaría bien.

Su presunción de que todos en la casa estaban durmiendo fue probada errónea cuando unos susurros se escaparon por las rendijas de la puerta de la habitación de Lisa. Se detuvo frente a ella. Levantó su muñeca, y el reloj de Adrien le marcó que eran las seis y trece de la mañana. Así fuera que ella se hubiera levantado muy temprano o que aún no se hubiera acostado a dormir, lo cierto es que había perdido valiosas horas de sueño que una niña de cuatro años no debería de prescindir.

Lincoln se detuvo junto a la puerta y no necesitó reflexionar demasiado para saber que debía entrar y hablar con ella. Había estado buscando alguna excusa para hablar con Lisa. Su hermanita apenas si salía de su habitación, y Lincoln sólo podía reunirse con ella durante la mañana y la noche para sus controles diarios, cuando bebía su "remedio contra la gripe". Incluso aquellos momentos se habían vuelto más insípidos durante los últimos días. Al principio ella no sólo tomaba muestras de sangre y saliva, sino que le hacía preguntas acerca de cómo se sentía, su estado de salud, su ciclo de sueño…. Últimamente, sin embargo, sus visitas no eran diferentes de un chequeo médico de rutina. Y él odiaba todo lo que le recordaba a un hospital.

Mientras tomaba aire y se preparaba para entrar, agudizó su oído para poder escuchar lo que su hermanita susurraba, y se llevó una sorpresa al escuchar una voz mucho más adulta.

— _...definitivos bajo ningún concepto, sólo podemos teorizar acerca de los posibles resultados. Necesito más tiempo, más prue..._

— _¡No hay tiempo!_ —Respondió Lisa, su voz luchando por no elevarse— _¡Necesito respuestas hoy mismo!_

— _Doctora Loud, entiendo su predicamento, pero sería irresponsable de nuestra parte administrar sueros experimentales sin las regulaciones necesarias. Mi reputación podría quedar manchada, la Junta podría quitarme mi licencia, las consecuencias son demasiado…_

— _¡Tu reputación es obra mía, Cameron!_ —Estalló Lisa, volviendo a interrumpir a quien fuera que estuviera hablando con ella— _¡Fueron mis conjeturas y cálculos los que resolvieron tu investigación! ¿Cómo crees que la comunidad científica reaccionaría si yo publicara mis estudios y nuestras conversaciones? ¡Tus miedos están puestos en el lugar equivocado si es que temes a la Junta y no a mí!_

Lincoln, repentinamente nervioso, apoyó una mano sobre el picaporte para tratar de girarlo con sigilo y entrar a escondidas a la habitación de sus hermanas más pequeñas. En cuanto sus dedos hicieron contacto con el frío metal, una luz roja se encendió junto a la cerradura y un pequeño pitido digital sonó dentro de la recámara.

El muchacho maldijo para sus adentros cuando Lisa se calló de repente. Ya descubierto, trató de abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

— _Nuestra conferencia deberá terminar aquí, Doctor Cameron_ —dijo, su voz más controlada en esta oportunidad—. _Tiene una hora para enviarme la fórmula._

— _Le ruego que reconsidere sus…_

— _Una hora, Doctor_.

Una breve pausa precedió a un suspiro derrotado.

— _Muy bien. Quizás cuestione sus métodos, doctora, pero mi corazón está en su causa. Le enviaré mis avances de inmediato. Buena suerte con su…_

— _Una hora_ —repitió, y el sonido de una pantalla apagándose fue lo último que Lincoln consiguió oír.

Unos segundos más tarde, la luz de la cerradura se volvió verde, y la puerta se abrió para dejar ver a la pequeña Lisa Loud, vestida con su bata de laboratorio blanca, de pie frente a su hermano, con una expresión neutral y desinteresada en su rostro.

—Buenos días, hermano mayor. Observo que tus ciclos de sueño han sido interrumpidos temprano en esta mañana. Quizás resulte apropiado tomar esta oportunidad para realizar tus controles matutinos sin la intervención del resto de nuestras unidades familiares.

—Lisa, ¿has dormido algo? —Preguntó Lincoln, agachándose para estar a su altura.

—Lo suficiente —respondió ella, tomándolo de la muñeca y arrastrándolo dentro de su habitación.

El muchacho entró obligado a la oscura habitación, tratando de que sus pies no hicieran ruido en la alfombra para no despertar a Lily. Mientras Lisa lo arrastraba hacia el banquito donde solía hacer sus pruebas, él echó una mirada a la cuna para asegurarse de que su hermanita bebé estuviera durmiendo, cambiada, abrigada y con un pañal limpio. Después de aquella oportunidad donde él le recriminó a Lisa el haber dejado de lado sus obligaciones como hermana mayor, no había vuelto a haber problema alguno con Lily.

Lisa lo acompañó hasta su escritorio y lo obligó a sentarse. Encendió una lámpara de mesa que iluminó aquel sector de la habitación y abrió unos cajones, extrayendo los materiales que solía utilizar durante los controles diarios que le hacía a su hermano.

—Lisa, dime la verdad, ¿cuánto dormiste esta noche? —Inquirió él.

—Como te dije, lo suficiente para que mi cuerpo pueda continuar operando funcionalmente con ayuda de complementos vitamínicos especializados.

— ¿Y qué significa eso?

—Significa que tus preocupaciones carecen de bases sobre las cuales sostenerse, hermano —respondió Lisa, conectando electrodos a una máquina cuya función Lincoln desconocía—. Mi estado de salud no es relevante en este escenario, pero incluso adhiriendo a la teoría de que sí lo fuera, tu consciencia puede descansar tranquila sabiendo que mis hábitos no ocasionarán consecuencias permanentes en mi biología. Ahora, remueve tu prenda de dormir superior para poder iniciar las pruebas.

No pasó por alto la extrema formalidad con la que Lisa hablaba. Sí, solía usar palabras complicadas, pero en esta ocasión parecía incluso más desapegada de lo que normalmente se encontraba. Conociendo el procedimiento, Lincoln desabrochó su pijama naranja y lo dejó caer al suelo, frunciendo el ceño mientras lo hacía.

— ¿Permanentes? ¿O sea que…? ¡Aaah, frío! —Se quejó cuando su hermana colocó el líquido que ayudaba a adherir los electrodos a su pecho— ¿O sea que _sí_ estás descuidando tu salud?

Lisa no respondió. Una vez que todos los electrodos estuvieron conectados, ella se dirigió a la computadora y comenzó a presionar distintos botones. Tomó también un pequeño casco con más cables conectados a él y lo colocó sobre la cabeza de Lincoln. Notando la obstinación con la que su hermanita se negaba a hablar, decidió dejar de lado las sutilezas.

—Lisa, escucha yo… Aprecio lo que estás haciendo. En verdad lo hago. Tú lo sabes.

Su hermana no pasó por alto su tono, y lentamente volteó a verlo. Él aprovechó el haber captado su atención para estirar un brazo y colocarlo sobre uno de sus pequeños hombros.

—No me permito pensar en esto porque… pues porque no quiero ilusionarme. Pero lo aprecio mucho, y te estoy agradecido.

—N-no hay por qué —dijo ella, su cabeza inclinándose hacia abajo, como si estuviera avergonzada—, sólo estoy haciendo lo que debería haber…

—Aún así, no quiero que te sobreexijas —la interrumpió—. No quiero que te sientas obligada a hacer nada de esto. Y… y si no lo lograses, no sería tu…

— ¡Voy a lograrlo! —Le dijo, levantando su voz y su cabeza, mirándolo con una mezcla de furia y dolor, como si se sintiera ofendida por su comentario— ¡Todos mis recursos, tiempo y presupuesto están centrados en estas pruebas! ¡Fallar no es una opción!

Miró con temor hacia la cuna, pero Lily seguía durmiendo. Con cuidado de bajar su voz, esperando que Lisa tomara nota y susurrara también, Lincoln volvió a contraatacar.

—Incluso los mejores pueden fallar alguna vez.

— ¡No así! ¡No cuando mi hermano está en juego! —Dijo, apretando sus puños con fuerza— No puedo permitirme fallar, así que no lo haré.

—Lisa, no quiero que esta situación te consuma. Por favor, sólo…

—Lincoln —lo interrumpió, con un tono tajante y determinado que parecía contradecir sus temblorosas rodillas, sus puños todavía apretados y sus ojos que parpadeaban para contener unas incipientes lágrimas—, desde tu vuelta a casa del hospital he estado ocupada con mi investigación. Sé que tú y las demás creen que no presto atención a lo que ocurre bajo estos techos, pero mi perspicacia no requiere de mi total concentración para saber lo que sucede a mi alrededor. Desde que llegaste, has estado cumpliendo los deseos de todas nuestras hermanas. Has dejado de lado tu propia felicidad y has descuidado tu estado emocional para concentrarte en que tus seres queridos fueran felices. Que tú, de todas las personas, recrimine mis métodos no es sino un acto de hipocresía.

Lincoln abrió y cerró su boca, sorprendido y un poco dolido por aquellas palabras. Una pequeña parte de su conciencia le decía que, quizás, Lisa tenía algo de razón en su argumento. Él definitivamente ponía la felicidad y bienestar de los demás antes que la suya propia, pero de ninguna forma podía permitirse perder aquella discusión.

—No es lo mismo —replicó, su tono comprensivo y reconciliador transformado ahora en uno mucho más cauteloso y calculado—. Tú sólo eres una niña de cuatro años, no puedes cargar con la res…

—Mi edad biológica resulta irrelevante en vista de que soy la única persona en el planeta capaz de salvarte —le dijo, dando un paso para bajar de su taburete y colocarse frente a frente con su hermano mayor—. Quizás tengas razón y yo no debiera cargar con esta responsabilidad, pero mis únicas alternativas son quedarme de brazos cruzados, superada por la situación, o poner las manos a la obra y curarte antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Durante todo este tiempo, los sensores habían estado recopilando información acerca del cuerpo de Lincoln, y la máquina a la que todos ellos estaban conectados emitió un sonido agudo al tiempo que una luz azul comenzaba a titilar. Lisa inmediatamente volteó a verla.

—No hace falta ser un genio para entender que en verdad sólo hay una alternativa —finalizó, mientras comenzaba a despegar los sensores.

Lincoln volvió a colocarse la parte superior de su pijama. Quería responder, retrucar, contestar con tal lógica y buenos argumentos que pudiera hacer recapacitar a su hermana y ayudarla a entender lo que él veía como una realidad muy clara: ella no debía sentirse responsable del destino final de Lincoln. Por más que él deseaba de todo corazón que, quizás, la pequeña genio pudiera salvarlo, no quería que ella sintiera que el peso de su salvación caía sobre sus hombros.

Ganar una discusión contra Lisa Loud, sin embargo, era una hercúlea tarea para la cual Lincoln no se tenía confianza. Quizás si su estado de ánimo no estuviera tan bajo, si no se sintiera al borde de caer por el abismo de la derrota, de perderse a sí mismo en una espiral descendiente de angustia y decepción, entonces tal vez habría intentado discutir contra la fría e impersonal lógica de su hermana.

Pero no era el caso.

Cuando volvió a colocar el último botón de su camisa, no se levantó ni dijo nada. Quedó sentado donde estaba, mirando sus pies descalzos sobre la cálida alfombra de la habitación de sus hermanitas mientras Lisa revisaba sus anotaciones y resultados. No tuvo oportunidad de pensar en una mejor estrategia para hablar con su hermana, pues tan sólo unos pocos segundos luego de que la máquina anunciara que las pruebas estaban completas, ella se acercó a una estantería baja donde guardaba una pequeña colección de tubos de ensayo rellenos con aquel líquido azul que le había dado a Lincoln para beber desde hacía casi una semana.

—Asumo que ya estás familiarizado con el procedimiento —comentó ella con seriedad, tomando uno de los tubos y acercándoselo a Lincoln.

A estas alturas él estaba más que acostumbrado al extrañísimo líquido burbujeante y humeante que su hermana le hacía beber dos veces al día. Recordaba su impresión el primer día, cuando debió probar por primera vez el extraño brebaje.

Y recordó también las mentiras.

— ¿Todavía sigo enfermo de la gripe? —Preguntó, examinando el tubo de ensayo que acababa de tomar en su mano, moviendo sus dedos para que el líquido girase lentamente y se revolviera en el pequeño recipiente.

—Los resultados preliminares de las pruebas indican que el virus en cuestión se encuentra aún en estado de incubación dentro de tu organismo —respondió ella de inmediato—. Resulta recomendable tomar medidas preventivas y continuar bebiendo el antídoto para evitar cualquier posible alteración de tu delicado estado de salud.

—El antídoto —repitió, frunciendo los labios mientras miraba concentrado el líquido que estaba a punto de beber—. No lo tenías hace unas semanas cuando todos nos enfermamos. Usamos unas pistolas de agua con sopa de pollo. ¿Lo descubriste hace poco?

La pequeña científica separó la vista de sus análisis para poder cruzar la mirada con su hermano. Sus ojos se encontraron durante inacabables segundos, sin siquiera parpadear.

—Sí, Lincoln —dijo, cortante—, claramente es un nuevo descubrimiento.

— ¿Cuándo dijiste que descubriste que tenía el virus?

—Como te lo dije el primer día, entré a tu habitación la noche anterior y realicé pruebas sin tu consentimiento. Los resultados arrojaron…

Lincoln se puso de pie y bebió de un trago hasta la última gota de la supuesta cura para su gripe. El repentino movimiento sirvió para silenciar a Lisa, quien continuó, de todas formas, observando con los ojos entrecerrados y la mirada aguda a su hermano.

Habiendo terminado con su chequeo matutino y sabiendo que nada de lo que dijera podría ayudar a Lisa en este momento, decidió salir de la habitación y tratar de concentrarse en lo que sí podía hacer, en todas las cosas que había planeado para su mañana y que lo ayudarían a despejar su mente y encontrar, con suerte, algo de paz.

Lisa no trató de detenerlo, interrumpirlo o de terminar lo que estaba diciendo. En cuanto él comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, la pequeña niña volvió a concentrar su atención en las computadoras y papeles con los que trabajaba. Lincoln abrió la puerta delicadamente para tratar de no hacer ruido ni despertar a Lily. Justo antes de salir, su mano se apoyó en el marco de la puerta. Suspiró.

Quizás tan sólo por capricho, pero quería irse con la última palabra.

—Esa noche no dormí en mi cama —dijo sin voltear—. Dormí con Luan en el sofá. Papá me llevó de regreso a mi habitación después de las seis de la mañana.

Esperó varios segundos, pero no oyó respuesta alguna. Contuvo el aliento, con la esperanza de que Lisa sufriera un ataque de honestidad y pudiera decirle la verdad, pero no quería presionarla. Después de todo, entendía que ella también estaba pasando por momentos difíciles y que nada de esto era fácil para ella tampoco.

—No sé qué es lo que estoy bebiendo, pero… Sea lo que sea, me ayuda a dormir en las noches —confesó con una sonrisa—. Al principio las pesadillas no me dejaban descansar. Ahora, casi todos los días puedo dormir hasta tarde. No sé qué es… pero… quizás esté funcionando.

Y así sin más, cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Una vez en el pasillo, dejó escapar finalmente el aire que había atrapado dentro de sus pulmones. Sus manos subieron a masajear sus temples. No podía permitir que un mal inicio de la mañana arruinara su día entero, con todas las posibilidades que se le presentaban para hacer todo lo que había planeado.

Silenciosamente entró a su habitación. En su ausencia, Lynn y Lucy habían instintivamente buscado comfort entre ellas, habiendo reducido la distancia entre ambas lo suficiente como para que los brazos de la mayor rodearan a la pequeña. Aquel pequeño gesto protector y cariñoso fue una pequeña vela encendida en las tinieblas dentro de las cuales Lincoln se hallaba atrapado. Una señal de calor, de amor, de fraternidad en tiempos donde todo se percibía gélido y carente de esperanza.

Aprovechó su visita para tachar un día más de su calendario. Adiós, martes. Ya era miércoles. Diez días desde aquel fatídico domingo en el que todo había cambiado, pero también donde todo debería haber terminado para él. Cada uno de los días tachados había sido una segunda oportunidad, y los que le quedaban por marcar no eran más que hojas en blanco para que él pudiera escribir su nueva historia por la cual todos lo recordarían.

Pues bien, el hombre del plan no iba a desaprovechar sus oportunidades. Con algo de pudor, y esperando que sus hermanas no despertasen, se cambió allí mismo en su habitación antes de salir, bajar las escaleras e internarse en la planta baja de su casa. Estaba amaneciendo, y algo de luz natural se filtraba a través de las cortinas cerradas de la sala de estar. Caminó en la semioscuridad a través del comedor, y directo hacia la cocina, donde finalmente encendió la luz.

Se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y revisó todo lo que tenía a disposición para trabajar.

* * *

Los primeros en despertar fueron sus padres, quienes fueron conducidos por una batería de señales sensoriales hacia la cocina. Las luces que se escapaban hacia el comedor, el sonido de los platos siendo apoyados en la encimera, y sobre todo el agradable y dulce aroma de un desayuno bien preparado.

Llegaron justo a tiempo para verlo agregar una espesa capa de jarabe y mantequilla sobre un plato con una docena de waffles.

—Buen día —los saludó en cuanto los vio, con una gran y cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

—Lincoln… ¿Qué haces tan temprano? —Preguntó su padre, acercándose junto a su esposa hacia su hijo para encerrarlo en un fuerte abrazo.

—Me desperté, y… pues decidí preparar el desayuno para todos —respondió con tranquilidad, mientras su madre acariciaba los rebeldes mechones de su cabello.

Sus padres dedicaron una mirada a todo lo que Lincoln había preparado. Una gran variedad de huevos -del estilo que cada miembro de su familia los prefería-, el plato con una pequeña montaña de waffles con jarabe y mantequilla, dos docenas de tiras de tocino, y una canasta con tostadas francesas.

Era consciente de que había ocupado los ingredientes para, al menos, los desayunos de dos días, pero por una vez en su vida, creyó conveniente hacer a un lado el limitado presupuesto de la canasta familiar. Era, después de todo, por una buena causa.

Se separó de su madre y se acercó a la encimera, donde rápidamente se apresuró a tomar dos platos, servir sus porciones, llenar dos tazas de café espresso caliente y alcanzárselos.

—Tengan. No quiero presumir, pero creo que los encontrarán deliciosos —dijo con exagerada confianza y presuntuosidad.

Lynn Sr. rió por lo bajo y aceptó su desayuno, mientras que Rita lo tomó sin decir nada y se apresuró a salir de la habitación. La sonrisa de Lincoln se desvaneció al mismo tiempo que sus ojos perdieron el poco brillo que les quedaba. Su padre bebió un par de sorbos de su taza y dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro antes de colocar una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo.

—Muchas gracias, Lincoln. En verdad eres maravilloso.

Ante aquel cumplido, no pudo evitar sino volver a asomar una sonrisa.

—Avísame si necesitas ayuda con el desayuno. Y por favor, recuerda preparar un plato para ti, hijo.

—Lo haré —le aseguró.

Lynn Sr. sonrió y lo acercó para darle un paternal beso en la frente.

—Te amo.

—Yo también, papá.

Su padre tomó su plato y se dirigió a su habitación, para desayunar y acompañar a su esposa, quien claramente lo necesitaba.

Pocos minutos más tarde, Lincoln oyó la primera señal de actividad, en la forma del sonido de unos pasos reverberando en el entrepiso de madera, antecediendo los suaves golpecitos en las puertas y la voz de Lori, despertando al resto de sus hermanas. Apresuró la preparación de los últimos detalles del gran desayuno, mentalizándose para tener listas sus mejores y más radiantes sonrisas.

En seguida oyó el sonido de pasos bajando a toda velocidad la escalera y segundos más tarde, Lori, aún con su ropa de dormir, llegó casi trotando a la cocina. Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta en cuanto vio a Lincoln, quien tomó aire y le dedicó la primera de sus sonrisas.

— ¡Buen día! —Le dijo, reluciendo sus dientes.

El ligeramente preocupado rostro de su hermana mayor se tranquilizó de repente, y dejó escapar un suspiro con suficiente aire como para llenar un globo. Tras cerrar los ojos un instante, una cálida y moderada sonrisa —absolutamente diferente a la gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja de Lincoln— se hizo presente en su semblante, y se acercó a paso lento hacia su hermano menor. Él dejó a un lado su guante de cocina y el plato que tenía en mano para poder recibir y corresponder el abrazo que ella le regaló. Presionó su rostro contra el vientre de su hermana, sintiendo las caricias que ella le propinaba a su espalda y cabello. Su exagerada sonrisa se volvió más moderada y honesta en cuanto ella le dio un tierno beso en la frente.

—Buen día —respondió Lori, separándose de él pero con sus manos acomodando innecesariamente el cuello de su polo naranja—. ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

—Me levanté temprano —le dijo, evitando entrar en detalles—, y ya que estaba despierto, decidí sorprenderlas con un desayuno especial.

Entusiasmado, se acercó a la encimera y tomó uno de los platos y una taza de café espresso caliente, acercándoselas a su hermana.

—Ten. Para que empieces bien el día.

Lori, con su sonrisa siempre presente, se agachó un poco y sacudió el cabello de Lincoln.  
—Se ve delicioso. Me muero por probarlo —le dijo con suavidad.

Lincoln notó, pese a la serenidad de sus palabras, unos nuevos reflejos de la luz de la cocina en sus ojos.

—Iré a despertar a Lynn y Lucy; no llegué a hacerlo. Gracias por acompañarlas, lo necesitaban —dijo ella, enderezándose y tomando su desayuno—. Mañana yo prepararé tu desayuno, Lincoln.

—No es necesario.

—Aún así lo haré. Te lo mereces.

No hizo esfuerzo por discutir. Volvió a ultimar los detalles finales del desayuno y, mientras lo hacía, el resto de sus hermanas bajó a la cocina, con reacciones e intercambios similares al que acababa de experimentar con Lori. Luan fue la primera en bajar, y casi vuelca todo el capuccino caliente sobre ellos al darle un fuerte abrazo que lo tomó por sorpresa. Leni fue la siguiente, y Lincoln debió frotar su mejilla durante cinco minutos para quitarse el doble beso con sabor al macchiato con caramelo que él le había preparado.. Las gemelas no tardaron en bajar, y él fue lo suficientemente precavido como para esperar a que corrieran y saltaran a sus brazos antes de pasarles los platos con sus desayunos y vasos de jugo de naranja exprimido. Luna no fue tan efusiva, pero a diferencia del resto, decidió tomar su taza de café americano y quedarse en la cocina, sentada en la encimera, para poder entablar conversaciones con su hermano. Él, por supuesto, no objetó y disfrutó de la amena y distendida charla que su hermana le ofrecía.

Las últimas en llegar fueron sus compañeras de cuarto por la noche, Lynn y Lucy. Lynn entró a la cocina bostezando y frotando sus ojos, con Lucy pegada a su lado. Lincoln y Luna notaron de inmediato que la pequeña gótica no se separaba de su hermana mayor, quien parecía no tener problema en caminar tomada de la mano por Lucy, y en cambio sí se la veía preocupada porque su largo cabello suelto no quedase apoyado sobre sus hombros..

Las dos se acercaron a Lincoln, y Lucy apenas si se soltó para darle un fugaz y rápido abrazo antes de volver a refugiarse detrás de su hermana. Lynn, aún cansada y soñolienta, le tiró un suave golpe al hombro que él apenas sintió.

—Te escabulliste —le reprochó con una sonrisa.

—No fue fácil; dormir abrazado a ti es como dormir con una camisa de fuerza —dijo él, preparando un vaso de jugo para Lucy y un mocaccino como los que su hermana deportista gustaba de beber por las mañanas.

Luna rió por lo bajo, posiblemente al imaginarse a la ruda niña de trece años siendo secretamente cariñosa. Lynn, por su parte, se limitó a dirigirle una fea mirada que duró varios segundos.

—Tengan —ofreció Lincoln, alcanzándoles sus desayunos—. Es la comida más importante del día, y hoy será un gran día.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Lucy.

—Porque tenemos tiempo, iniciativa, y un mundo con increíbles posibilidades para nosotros —respondió—. Cada día es una oportunidad para aprovecharlas.

—Si la televisión tiene razón como siempre, de lo que sí hay muchas posibilidades es de que llueva —señaló Lynn, moviendo su mano en dirección a la sala de estar al tiempo que bebía el primer trago de su bebida—. ¡Oh, vaya! ¡Es delicioso!

—Gracias.

—De nada —agregó, volviendo a girar su cabeza para que parte de su cabello saliera de su hombro.

—Oye hermana, ¿qué le pasó a tu cola de caballo? —Preguntó Luna, sus ojos fijos y estudiando el cabello de Lynn incluso mientras bebía un nuevo sorbo de su americano.

Lincoln sintió a Lynn tensándose. Detectó su mandíbula apretada, su taza de mocaccino temblando y sus pupilas contraídas y fijas en su hermana.

—Decidí probar algo nuevo —respondió, espiando a Lincoln por el rabillo del ojo mientras continuaba echando una desafiante mirada a la rockera—. ¿Algún comentario?

—De hecho, sí —dijo, dejando su taza a un lado y bajando de la encimera de un salto.

Se acercó hasta colocarse a una baldosa de distancia de Lynn, observándola desde arriba con una sonrisa imposible de interpretar. Lynn tenía el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados y el pecho inflado, tratando de parecer más grande de lo que era para compensar la diferencia de altura entre ambas.

Justo cuando Lincoln comenzaba a creer que quizás su intervención sería necesaria para evitar una confrontación femenina a primeras horas de la mañana, la extraña sonrisa de Luna, a medio camino entre jocosa y divertida, se transformó en una mucho más cálida y genuina.

—Te queda precioso así, LJ —le dijo con suavidad, levantando una mano para acariciar un mechón del cabello de su hermana—. Te hace ver incluso más linda que de costumbre.

Lincoln había asistido a decenas de torneos de karate de Lynn, pero pocas veces había visto una patada sacudirla tanto como las palabras de Luna lo hicieron. Su pecho inflado se quedó sin aire, sus puños apretados se relajaron tanto que casi deja caer su taza de café, y comenzó a balbucear palabras de agradecimiento que no encontraron coherencia hasta que finalmente llevó la taza a su boca para beber un trago y ocultar sus sonrojadas mejillas. Lincoln sonrió y le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento a Luna, quien le devolvió el gesto acompañado de un guiño de su ojo.

Ya con toda la familia despierta y con sus desayunos en mano, Lincoln tomó su propio plato y, acompañado por sus tres hermanas, se dirigió al comedor, donde el resto de sus hermanas con excepción de Lisa se encontraban desayunando en silencio.

Se sentó en su lugar favorito, la cabecera de la mesa que lo hacía sentir más adulto de lo que en verdad era, y tras un largo rato despierto sin nada que comer, sació su hambre con un gran bocado de sus waffles. Mientras masticaba en silencio felicitándose mentalmente por sus grandes habilidades culinarias, dirigió una rápida mirada al resto de la mesa. Todas estaban comiendo, pero la mitad miraba fijamente su plato con la mirada perdida, y la otra mitad trataba de fingir que no las había atrapado mirándolo cuando creían que él estaba distraído. Ninguna hablaba, sin embargo, y eso le molestó.

Todas las responsabilidades caían sobre él. Aprovechaba el haberse despertado temprano para cocinarles un gran desayuno, preparaba sus platos preferidos, los huevos como a cada una de ellas les gustaban, sus tipos de café favoritos, las recibía con una sonrisa, un abrazo y bonitas palabras para iniciar el día… Todo servido en bandeja de plata y, sin embargo, también debía ser él quien tomase la iniciativa para iniciar una conversación.

Todo tenía que hacerlo él. Asegurarse de que estuvieran felices, pasar tiempo con ellas, perseguirlas una por una para alegrarles el día, para compartir experiencias, para hablar, para reír, para llorar. En esta familia era imposible relegar responsabilidades a alguien más. Todo pasaba por él.

Abrió la boca para preguntarles qué les parecían sus desayunos, pero debió tragarse sus palabras y su crítica cuando Lola bebió un último sorbo de su vaso de jugo y carraspeó, llamando la atención de todos. La pequeña princesa, aún vestida con su cómodo camisón rosado se encontraba con el ceño fruncido y lo ojos cerrados. Ambas manos estaban sobre la mesa, con la espalda derecha y el mentón ligeramente levantado.

Nadie dijo nada, esperando a que hiciera una declaración.

—Muy bien, el desayuno está delicioso, pero no podemos seguir ignorando el elefante en la habitación.

Casi todas las miradas se centraron en Lincoln, quien tomó aire, preparándose para lo que fuera que Lola estuviera por decir. La única que no volteó a verlo a él fue Leni, quien se agachó para ver debajo de la mesa en búsqueda del elefante.

Tras una pausa dramática, Lola abrió sus ojos y rápidamente giró la cabeza para mirar a la hermana que tenía sentada frente a ella. Dio un salto, poniéndose de pie en su silla e inclinando todo su cuerpo sobre la mesa, como si quisiera poder cruzar al otro lado, y su mirada seria y hasta preocupada se iluminó. Sus ojos brillaban de emoción y su sonrisa dejaba ver su reluciente e incompleta dentadura.

— ¡Lynn está intentando un nuevo look! —Dijo casi cantando antes de dejar salir un chillido de emoción.

Lincoln sopló todo el aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones, aunque nadie notó su desahogo, pues la atención colectiva estaba ahora puesta en la muchacha con el rostro color carmesí que se deslizaba hacia abajo en su silla, tratando de desaparecer. Ciertamente, todas las chicas, con su sexto instinto femenino que las ayudaba a detectar estos detalles, habían notado que Lynn no llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo. Quizás no creyeron que sería algo que ameritase un comentario, quizás no querían avergonzar a Lynn, quizás estaban muy distraídas o tristes como para decir algo, pero ahora Lola les había dado la excusa perfecta para hablar de ello.

Lincoln observó con cierta pena a su hermana mayor, quien de repente era bombardeada por docenas de preguntas simultáneas. Desde Leni y Lola preguntando cuándo podrían hacerle un make-over, pasando por Lori y Luan questionando si es que había algún chico en especial por el que hubiera cambiado su peinado, hasta Lana, quien preguntaba con mirada caída si ahora Lynn iba a volverse "aniñada" y dejaría de jugar en el lodo con ella.

— ¡Jamás! —Dijo Lynn, golpeando la mesa con su puño, el repentino movimiento haciendo que un mechón de su ahora suelto cabello cayera por delante de su rostro, obligándola a soplar para quitárselo— ¡Sólo estoy probando nuevas alternativas, pero Lynn Loud Jr no dejará jamás de ser la chica más ruda, atlética, ganadora y genial de Royal Woods y del mundo!

—Me dijo que quiere aprender a pintarse las uñas —murmuró por lo bajo Lincoln, dejando escapar una risita entre palabras.

Todas las hermanas estallaron en gritos agudos y punzantes, poniéndose de pie y efectivamente rodeando a Lynn, quien le dirigió una última mirada enfadada y traicionada a su hermano menor antes de que le hecatombe femenina la atrapase. Lincoln comenzó a reír. Mientras lo hacía, notó no sólo a Lucy consolando a una deprimida Lana, sino también a Lori susurrando algo en el oído de Luan, quien asintió y le susurró algo de regreso. Tras unos segundos, los suficientes como para tratar de fingir que no estaba relacionado con esa secreta conversación, la comediante se acercó con una sonrisa hacia su hermano.

Lincoln dejó de reír y bebió un trago de jugo para calmarse, dirigiéndole una curiosa mirada a su hermana mayor cuando ella se sentó en el lugar que Luna había estado ocupando hasta hace tan sólo unos segundos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Le preguntó, cortando un nuevo bocado de waffles.

— ¿Estás ocupado? Estaba pensando que después de desayunar podríamos ir a continuar con el proyecto. ¿Qué dices?

Ah, sí, su proyecto. El secreto mejor guardado de la casa Loud. Habían avanzado muchísimo en casi una semana, completando los primeros objetivos que Lincoln había tenido en mente al sugerir esta idea. Sin embargo, mientras aún pudiera trabajar en él, lo haría, pues si bien ya había cumplido con la parte fundamental y original del proyecto, todo lo que pudiera agregar vendría bien, y cada día se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en nuevas cosas que sumar al que, quizás, se convertiría en su último regalo para sus hermanas.

Dejar su legado firme en el mundo era realmente importante para él. Sus pequeños monumentos para que lo recordasen. Estaba entusiasmado por poder continuar con su proyecto, pero en lugar de responder de inmediato, su mirada se desvió hacia el resto de sus hermanas. Todas reunidas alrededor de Lynn, su atención puesta no en fingir estar bien alrededor de Lincoln, sino en mundanas e inconsecuentes conversaciones sobre qué tipo de rímel combinaría mejor con los ojos avellana de Lynn, o si uñas francesas era la mejor forma de introducirla al mundo de pintarse las uñas o no. No fingían, estaban realmente emocionadas, felices, distraídas.

—Por supuesto, Lu —le dijo, ganándose una sonrisa y una caricia a su cabello al usar el apodo cariñoso que a su hermana tanto le gustaba—, pero déjame terminar el desayuno primero.

Justo en ese momento, Lynn accedió a pasar una tarde con Lola para trabajar en pequeños detalles de su look, y el grito de felicidad de todas las Loud debió oírse desde la Estación Espacial Internacional.

—Hace mucho que no disfrutaba una comida así —finalizó Lincoln con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, Lincoln se hallaba de pie en la vacía habitación de Luan. Tenía una botella de agua en mano, de la cual bebía desesperados tragos para humedecer su seca y dolorida garganta. Hablar durante mucho tiempo cansaba a cualquiera, y considerando que el contenido de las palabras que abandonaban su boca tenían además un gran peso emocional, no era sorpresa que se cerrara su garganta. Un par de tragos saciaron su sed y calmaron sus nervios, pero aún así esperó un par de minutos para tranquilizarse y asegurarse de que su rostro no revelase las intensas emociones que lo inundaban por dentro antes de dirigirse a la puerta cerrada y golpear.

Una vez, pausa, dos veces, pausa, una vez.

Quien estaba sentada del otro lado del pasillo con la espalda contra la puerta sintió las vibraciones, y Lincoln la escuchó ponerse de pie y abrir con cuidado la entrada a la habitación. La cabeza de Luan se asomó con cautela, y sus ojos preocupados y una sonrisa tímida se enfocaron en el niño.

— ¿Terminaste? —Preguntó en voz baja, mientras se quitaba un audífono de su oído izquierdo. Parecía estar escuchando un podcast, o quizás la radio.

—Suficiente por hoy —respondió Lincoln.

Luan entró, dudó por un segundo, le dio un rápido abrazo que él no tuvo tiempo de corresponder, y luego volteó para comenzar a quitar los pedazos de goma y periódico que habían colocado en el filo de la puerta para tratar de aislar acústicamente aquel punto crítico. Las finas paredes de aquella habitación eras las únicas de la casa que contaban en su interior con espesas capas de aislación. Era una aislación barata, como todo en la casa, y Luna se las arreglaba para que incluso así todo el mundo escuchara su música, pero probaba ser más que suficiente para que las extensas palabras de Lincoln no escapasen de la habitación y llegasen a oídos ajenos.

Todas las escucharían eventualmente, pero no todavía.

Luan, habiendo terminado de quitar todo, volteó tímidamente hacia su hermano.

—Entonces, ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

—Sí, creo. No sé, quizás agregue algo más tarde, pero creo que está bien por hoy. ¿Y las chicas? —Preguntó.

Su pregunta había sido absolutamente inocente. Tenía curiosidad por saber si quizás alguna de sus hermanas había tratado de entrar, o si se preguntaban por qué Luan se hallaba sentada en el pasillo con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta de su habitación con los audífonos puestos. No tenía ninguna intención maliciosa, y no podía imaginarse qué habría de malo con su pregunta. Por eso mismo, la forma en la que Luan se tensó antes de responder le llamó la atención.

—Casi todas están mirando televisión —se apresuró a responder.

—Ya veo. ¿Nadie te molestó mientras yo estaba aquí dentro?

—No, no. Las gemelas querían jugar contigo, pero les dije que estabas ocupado. Lucy también intentó entrar, y a ella sí que costó convencerla para que no lo hiciera. Por suerte Lynn apareció para ayudarme, y ya que Luna iba a salir con Sam, decidieron llevar a Lucy también para comprar los- ¡ES DECIR! L-La llevaron al centro c-comercial. P-Para comprar, eh, c-cosas. No sé qué.

Él parpadeó sorprendido un par de veces. Luan se puso roja como un tomate y se apresuró a voltear y dirigirse hacia su escritorio, fingiendo que buscaba algo. Pese a su usual perspicacia y astucia para resolver crímenes como Ace Savvy, Lincoln se encontró totalmente perdido. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a Luan? ¿Por qué se la veía tan nerviosa en cuanto él preguntó por el resto de sus hermanas? La notaba nerviosa, angustiada, asustada…

—Luan, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó preocupado.

Ella continuó revisando los cajones de su escritorio.

—Sí, sí, lo siento —dijo sin voltear a verlo—. Sólo estoy… cansada, creo. No dormí muy bien.

Se acercó a ella, midiendo sus pasos casi tanto como medía sus palabras.

— ¿No te…? Luan, ¿no te quedaste revisando videos sobre mí hasta tarde otra vez, o sí?

Ella dejó de inspeccionar la baraja de cartas de su rutina mágica y dejó caer sus manos sobre el cajón abierto. Su cabeza bajó, y si bien no respondió con palabras, Lincoln supo la respuesta de inmediato.

—Mira, yo no… no estoy enojado —aclaró, extinguiendo la distancia entre ambos para apoyar una mano sobre la espalda de su hermana mientras la otra buscaba entrelazar sus dedos con la de ella—. Sólo estoy preocupado.

—Siempre lo estás —comentó ella—. Por mí. Por todas.

—Lo estoy porque me importas. Y escucha, no estoy tratando de decirte que no puedes verlos. Todos… todos estamos lidiando con esto a nuestra manera, y si esa es la tuya, no soy quién para querer cambiarla —dijo pensativo—. Pero no quiero que vuelvas a estar como hace una semana. Callada, sin hablar con nadie. Sin compartir con nosotros. Somos tus amigos, Lu, si te sientes mal, ven con cualquiera de nosotros.

Su hermana volteó y los dos se miraron a los ojos. Los de él estaban llenos de preocupación. Los de ella de tristeza. Luan levantó sus manos y las colocó suavemente en el rostro de Lincoln, para luego inclinarse ligeramente y dejarle un suave beso en la frente.

—Es difícil —le dijo ella, su voz casi quebrada—. Todo esto, no es fácil. Me duele. Me cuesta. Y sé que todas estamos igual. No quiero sumarle problemas a nadie.

—No eres un…

—Siempre traté de lidiar con mis problemas sola. O con Luna. Pero ahora ella está igual que yo, y a diferencia de mí, ella puede desahogarse con Chunk, David, Sam, cualquiera de sus amigos. Yo sólo los tengo a ustedes. Y aunque sé que puedo contar con ustedes, yo sólo… Yo…

Quedó a la deriva, su entereza y fortaleza naufragando en un tormentoso mar de angustia, pero cuando más lo necesitase y mientras le fuese aún posible, Lincoln siempre estaría allí para ser su salvavidas, rodeándola en un cálido abrazo de contención y afecto. Apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de su hermana y la estrujó en su abrazo.

—Siempre estaremos aquí para ti —le aseguró.

—Lo sé, lo siento, yo solo… Es que...

No encontró las fuerzas para terminar sus palabras. Se concentró, en cambio, en sus manos vagando por el cuerpo de su hermano, apretando su cabello, su espalda, sus hombros, sosteniéndolo por todos lados en un intento por sentirlo, por evitar que se fuera, temiendo quedarse aún más sola. Lincoln lo sintió en sus desesperados dedos, en su respiración entrecortada, en cómo apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de él, frotando su mejilla contra su cabello.

—Y todavía sigues con esas tonterías —le reprochó, tratando de que la firmeza de su voz no se perdiera en el cariño y preocupación en el que sus palabras se encontraban ineludiblemente teñidas—. Creí que habíamos dejado en claro que eres una chica maravillosa y no una antisocial.

—Puedes decir lo que quieras, pero la única verdad es que no tengo amigos.

—Podrías tenerlos —dijo él, separándose lo suficiente como para mirarla a los ojos.

Luna puso los ojos en blanco, mordió su labio inferior y sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—No es tan fácil como desearlo y ya —le dijo con suavidad mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su mejilla—. No puedo hacer que la gente me quiera sin más.

—No, pero puedes hacer un esfuerzo.

— ¿Crees que no lo hago?

Cerró los ojos, hizo una mueca como si la hubieran golpeado en la cara con un pie de banana que llevaba varios días al Sol, y se separó de Lincoln dándole un suave empujón. Se alejó hasta colocarse en la ventana, sus dedos poniéndose blancos por la fuerza con la cual se aferraba al alféizar.

— ¿Crees que no me gustaría tener amigos? ¿Que estoy feliz siendo ignorada por todo el mundo, deseando todos los días que Luna no esté ocupada para tener a alguien con quien sentarme en la cafetería? ¡Me encantaría tener amigos, pero no puedo! ¡Sólo la gente de mi escuela de payasos quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, siempre y cuando tenga puesta mi peluca! ¡Nadie quiere ser mi amigo, sólo soy una insoportable bromista!

Golpeó el alféizar con ambos puños y volteó nuevamente, mirando casi con enfado a su hermano menor. Abrió la boca para continuar con su descargo, pero las palabras se extinguieron en cuanto sus ojos se posaron en su hermano menor. Lincoln estaba de pie, mirándola sin despegar los ojos de ella y con el cuerpo inclinado ligeramente hacia atrás, buscando alejarse de los exabruptos que Luan estaba teniendo mientras su mente buscaba alguna estrategia para calmarla y hacerla sentir mejor.

Ella cerró lentamente la boca y, con un suspiro derrotado, se dirigió a su cama, donde se dejó caer boca arriba antes de cubrir su rostro con sus manos.

—Mírame —dijo, su voz escapando entre sus dedos—, quejándome y haciendo una escena. Como si no tuvieras ya suficientes cosas con las que lidiar.

—Oye, me importa más…

—Sí, ya sé, te importamos más nosotras, lo sé, ya lo entendí —lo interrumpió, sus ojos llenándose de traicioneras lágrimas—. Eso sólo lo hace peor.

Lincoln masajeó sus temples antes de acercarse a la cama de su hermana mayor. Se sentó cerca de ella, aunque por su posición no pudo evitar darle la espalda. Quizás fuese lo mejor, pues necesitó algunos segundos para calmarse y elegir sus palabras con criterio. Trató de pensar en una rápida estrategia para salir de aquel aprieto.

Pensó en su héroe, Ace Savvy. No sólo era el mejor detective del mundo y un justiciero temido por su destreza y valor, sino que también era un inteligente hombre que siempre decía las palabras justas para salir de aprietos. La cantidad de duelos que ganaba con sus puños era la misma que la que ganaba con su astucia y su parla.

Ojalá él pudiera ser como Ace.

—No sé por qué no eres popular —admitió finalmente, dejando caer sus hombros y sacudiendo ligeramente su cabeza—. Siempre creí que tú serías la chica más popular de la escuela, el centro de atención. No sé por qué no es así, y lamento mucho estar enterándome tan sólo ahora.

—Nadie lo sabe —lo tranquilizó ella—. Luna lleva tiempo sospechando, pero siempre me las arreglo para engañarlas a todas. Y aunque hubieras sabido antes, no hay nada que pudieras hacer.

—Claro que sí.

— ¿Como qué?

—No lo sé. Trabajar en cómo hablas con la gente. Asegurarme de que no inicies conversaciones con un shock eléctrico. Buscar maneras de que la gente entienda que no eres una bromista, sino alguien que lleva felicidad a las demás personas. Cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance para que vean lo genial que eres, para que todo el mundo pudiera verte como yo te veo.

Luan se sentó de golpe y lo rodeó con sus brazos, atrayéndolo contra sí con violencia, casi con desesperación. Durante un buen rato, poco le importó a Luan lo que "todo el mundo" pudiera creer de ella, pues todo lo que realmente le importaba estaba allí acunado entre sus brazos.

* * *

El llamado llegó a las diez y veintisiete de la mañana.

Lincoln estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar junto a su padre, o mejor dicho, contra él. Tenía los pies sobre la tela, pero todo su cuerpo estaba recostado contra el de Lynn Sr, quien estaba más que dispuesto a dejar que su hijo lo utilizara como almohada. Su brazo izquierdo estaba rodeando los hombros de Lincoln, y sus ojos se turnaban entre la televisión y el entusiasmado rostro de su hijo.

— ¿Y estás seguro de que no tiene súper resistencia o alguna otra mejora? —Preguntó con una sonrisa mientras veía en la televisión un episodio de la serie animada del superhéroe favorito de su hijo.

Lincoln negó enérgicamente con su cabeza.

—Ace entrenó durante décadas con los mejores maestros de artes marciales del mundo —le explicó—. Es un ejemplo de trabajo duro y disciplina. Él no necesita superpoderes para ser un héroe. Por eso es el mejor de todos, porque demuestra que para ser un superhéroe sólo necesitas valentía y la voluntad de hacer lo correcto.

—Y millones de dólares para financiar tu guarida secreta y todos los aparatos tecnológicos que necesita para combatir el crimen —señaló.

Lincoln se separó ligeramente para dirigirle una mirada de reproche antes de que ambos rieran y él volviera a apoyar su cabeza contra el pecho de su padre, oyendo el suave latido de su corazón.

Tras pasar la primera parte de la mañana con Luan, y considerando que Lucy, Luna y Lynn no estaban en casa, había pensado en quizás pasar tiempo con las gemelas, ya que lo habían estado buscando. Para su sorpresa, sin embargo, ambas habían salido junto a su madre y Lily a realizar unas compras. No era normal que las gemelas acompañasen a su madre a realizar las compras a menos que hubiera algo para ellas a cambio, pero intuyó que quizás Rita había querido calmarlas o tenerlas distraídas. Lori también había salido, pero nadie le había sabido decir a dónde, tan sólo que había ido a encontrarse con Bobby. Sólo Leni, Luan, Lisa y su padre estaban en la casa con él, y al bajar a la sala, fue a este último a quien se encontró.

No pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, pues sus hermanas parecían estar siempre capitalizando su atención. En cuanto vio a su padre sentado solo en el sofá, con los hombros caídos, cambiando de canal sin realmente prestar atención a lo que pasaba en la pantalla, sin embargo, supo de inmediato que ya tenía con quién pasar el resto de la mañana.

Se acercó al sofá, le preguntó si había algo interesante en la televisión, y en cuanto Lynn Sr le dijo que no, pidió el control y se sentó junto a su padre. No recibió queja alguna cuando puso el canal de las caricaturas, donde se encontraban transmitiendo "Ace Savvy: Vigilante de la Noche", la serie animada del mejor superhéroe de la historia. Hubiera tratado de sintonizar ARGGH!, pero no pasaban ese programa a la mañana. Ace no era una mala opción tampoco, sin embargo, y Lincoln estuvo más que encantado en responder todas las preguntas que su padre comenzó a hacerle. Creyó que a estas alturas todos en la familia conocerían las increíbles aventuras de Ace Savvy, pues él pasaba días enteros recreándolas junto a Clyde con sus disfraces, pero era tan divertido contarlas nuevamente que no le importó.

Habían visto ya tres episodios cuando el teléfono de la sala sonó.

—Ya vuelvo —dijo Lynn Sr, intentando ponerse de pie, pero Lincoln lo detuvo.

—No, espera, esta es la mejor parte —se apresuró a decir, señalando la pantalla—. Yo ya vi este episodio cuatro veces, deja que yo vaya.

Su padre aceptó, y Lincoln se apresuró a correr hacia el teléfono. Lo había visto cuatro veces, pero era tan genial que quería verlo una quinta vez de ser posible.

— ¿Hola? —Dijo en cuanto llevó el tubo del teléfono a su oído.

— _¡Lincoln!_

La voz de Rusty Spokes lo recibió del otro lado de la línea.

—Oh, hola Rusty —lo saludó, mordiéndose el labio y con sus dedos jugando con el cordón del teléfono.

Rusty era uno de sus mejores amigos. Después de Clyde y Ronnie Anne, era probablemente la persona en quien más confiaba y con quien más se divertía. Siempre que la profesora decidía separar a Clyde y Lincoln para las tareas, él sabía que podía contar con Rusty para reunirse, trabajar, y pasar un buen rato entre risas y chismes. No era tan fanático de los cómics o de coleccionar monedas como Lincoln hubiese querido, pero era un gran amigo y una persona muy importante en su vida.

Por supuesto que debería haber esperado alguna llamada de él. Había recibido muchísimos mensajes de él y del resto de sus amigos y compañeros de escuela desde el lunes, cuando la noticia de su condición finamente había tomado conocimiento público. Debería haberle respondido sus mensajes. Debería haberlo hecho, pues realmente apreciaba la amistad de Rusty, pero le había pedido a Clyde que le transmitiera a todos sus conocidos que por ahora sólo quería pasar tiempo con sus seres queridos —su familia, pero también incluía en aquel paquete a Clyde y a Ronnie Anne.

No lo había hecho porque, en parte, tenía demasiados mensajes como para poder ponerse a responderlos todos, pero lo cierto es que otra parte de él se negaba a responder los mensajes porque hablar con ellos no sería sino sumar otra preocupación a su interminable lista de problemas.

— _Hola, amigo_ —dijo Rusty, su voz de repente un poco menos entusiasmada—. _Eehh… ¿Cómo es-? ¡Ouch! Liam, ¿qué demonios?_

— _¡No preguntes eso, cerebro de maíz!_ —Se oyó de fondo con acento sureño.

— _Sí, Rusty, casi lo arruinas_ —agregó la acusadora voz de Zach.

— _¿Y qué se supone que…?_

— _¡Dame el teléfono, idiota!_ —Rugió entonces una voz mucho más aguda; Lincoln escuchó el ruido del teléfono siendo pasado de mano en mano, un golpe seco, un pequeño alarido de dolor, y finalmente la misma voz, esta vez suave y serena— _Hola Lincoln, habla Jordan._

Jordan Niña era también una buena amiga de Lincoln. No era parte de su círculo más íntimo de amistades, pero era una de las pocas compañeras de clase que parecía no huír de su presencia. Había sido la primera de todas las niñas de la escuela en acercarse a hablar con él tras el fiasco del Gurú de Niñas, y también la primera en decirle que lo que había hecho al subir su video vergonzoso le parecía lindo en cierta forma. Incluso lo había invitado junto al resto de sus amigos a la fiesta de inauguración de la piscina de su casa, y tras el gran fiasco que eso había sido para ellos, los había vuelto a invitar con la condición de que esta vez sí llevaran traje de baño.

—Hey, Jordan. ¿Todo en orden? —La saludó, tratando de sonar tranquilo, como si fuera una conversación común y corriente.

Volteó a ver hacia el sofá, y se encontró con la mirada de su padre. Lynn Sr asintió ligeramente, pero Lincoln no supo interpretar el gesto.

— _Supongo… Oye, lamento mucho molestarte. Clyde nos dijo que… bueno, que en lo posible no te molestáramos._

—No, no, está bien. No son una molestia —se apresuró a aclarar—. Son mis amigos.

El otro lado de la línea se mantuvo en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Jordan carraspeó.

— _Como sea, sólo queríamos decirte que estamos casi todos aquí en casa de Rusty, y pensábamos que quizás… bueno, ya sabes… Si no tienes nada más que hacer…_

Dejó el resto de la oración en el aire, pero Lincoln no necesitó más para entender. Su mano libre soltó el cable del teléfono por miedo a acabar rompiéndolo si seguía girándolo, y en cambio decidió comenzar a tamborillear la superficie de madera de la mesa de luz.

— ¿No deberían estar en la escuela? —Preguntó Lincoln para ganar algo de tiempo mientras le daba una nueva mirada a su padre.

— _Deberíamos, pero… Pues… Pensamos que quizás sería más fácil verte a la mañana. Mira, si estás ocupado o si no quieres lo entendemos, no te preocupes por nosotros. Sólo queríamos hablarte y decirte que…_

—Un segundo —dijo, interrumpiéndola y dejando el teléfono colgando.

Se dirigió hacia el sofá a paso desconfiado. Lynn Sr lo seguía con la extrañísima combinación de ojos tristes y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Oye, ¿pa? —Le dijo con timidez— Son los chicos. Están en casa de Rusty y quieren que vaya con ellos.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve?

—No, yo… Es que… Estamos mirando Ace Savvy —dijo, bajando la cabeza—. La estamos pasando bien.

Su padre suspiró y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Lincoln.

—Hijo, ellos también son personas importantes. Son tus amigos. Ve a jugar con ellos.

— ¿Y qué hay de…?

—Te diré algo: yo voy a quedarme viendo los cinco episodios que quedan y trataré de memorizarlos todos para esta noche —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Y después de cenar, los dos podemos jugar una trivia de Ace Savvy. ¿Qué tal suena eso?

No era la situación ideal para Lincoln, elegir entre ver a sus amigos o continuar junto a su padre, pero la idea de que quizás podrían seguir hablando de Ace Savvy más tarde fue suficiente para que Lincoln sonriera.

— ¿Me lo prometes?

Lynn Sr enderezó la espalda y llevó una mano sobre su pecho.

—Palabra de Guardia de la Reina —dijo en su mejor acento inglés—. Avísame cuando quieras ir, pero mientras más pronto sea, mejor. Dicen que se viene una tormenta más tarde.

Lincoln saltó en los brazos de su padre, y con la promesa hecha de que continuarían compartiendo tiempo durante la noche, regresó hacia el teléfono con una nueva motivación.

— ¿Jordan? —Preguntó.

— _Sí, estoy aquí_ —respondió la voz preocupada de la niña.

—Dijiste la casa de Rusty, ¿no es cierto?

— _Sí, sí, allí mismo_ —dijo ella, mucho más entusiasmada. Debió de hacer algún gesto, pues en seguida escuchó al resto de sus amigos celebrando.

—Bien, mi padre va a llevarme en cuanto le diga. Sólo tenemos que esperar a que el motor de la camioneta encienda.

— _Oh, no te preocupes, le dijimos a Clyde que pase por tu casa, debería llegar en cualquier momento._

Con una coordinación divina, en seguida se escuchó el ruido de la bocina de una SUV roja desde la acera. Lincoln sabía que no se encontraban en una videollamada, pero le dedicó al tubo una mirada acusadora y divertida al tiempo que rodaba los ojos.

— _Lo siento, pero no íbamos a aceptar un no por respuesta_ —se disculpó Jordan, intuyendo quizás la reacción de Lincoln.

* * *

Los papás de Clyde condujeron a su hijo y a Lincoln hasta la casa de Rusty, al otro lado de la ciudad. No era decir mucho, pues Royal Woods no era precisamente una metrópolis, pero aún así el trayecto fue lo suficientemente largo como para que Clyde y Lincoln pudieran hablar acerca de los mejores momentos de los episodios que el último acababa de ver con su padre. Ambos amaban al vigilante nocturno, y pese a que ya habían discutido teorías y explicaciones acerca de los episodios docenas de veces, no tuvieron problema en hacerlo una vez más.

Cuando faltaban un par de calles para llegar a su destino, Clyde le dijo que tenía algo importante que confesarle..

—Se supone que no te diríamos nada porque no sabíamos cuál iba a ser tu reacción, pero prefiero que lo sepas y no que te tome por sorpresa —le dijo con seriedad—. Cristina nos pidió venir, y le dijimos que sí.

De repente, la felicidad que hablar de superhéroes le traía se esfumó de su rostro como la pequeña llama de una vela de cumpleaños soplada por el cumpleañero y toda su familia.

—Cristina, ¿eh? —Dijo, volteando la cabeza para ver a través de la ventana cómo la casas y los árboles quedaban atrás.

—Es amiga de Jordan, sus hermanos van a natación juntos —se apresuró a explicar—, y lo cierto es que ella en verdad se lo está tomando muy duro. Desde que se enteró de tu situación por parte de su tío ella apenas si habla en clase. Hace dos días que va a clase con las tareas sin hacer. Y… bueno, Jordan debe haberle contado que teníamos pensado reunirnos contigo porque me envió un mensaje esta mañana pidiéndome por favor que la dejara venir. Sé que tu situación con Cristina es complicada, pero…

—"Complicada" es simplificar las cosas.

Su relación con Cristina era mucho más que complicada. Hasta hacía poco había sido bastante simple: era la chica que solía gustarle a Lincoln, pero ella no estaba ni remotamente interesada en saber nada de él. Él había fantaseado con poder acercarse a ella, hablarle, invitarla a salir, robarle un beso, ser felices por siempre. Había sido, en verdad, la primera chica de la que él se había sentido enamorado. Por supuesto, arruinó todas sus posibilidades con ella por defender el honor de sus hermanas, subiendo a internet un video tan ridículo de él que nadie en la escuela pareció recordar las cosas vergonzosas que habían visto de sus hermanas. Cristina se había cambiado de clases, le había mandado a decir a través de otras de sus amigas que no quería volver a hablarle, y lo había evitado desde entonces.

Bastante simple; un amor no correspondido. Sin embargo, tan sólo un par de días atrás ella le había confesado que en verdad había comenzado a corresponder los sentimientos que él alguna vez había tenido por ella. Justo cuando Lincoln había encontrado en Ronnie Anne a la chica que realmente le había robado más que el dinero de su almuerzo, su antiguo amor volvía a aparecer.

—Quizás —concedió Clyde—, pero ella en verdad quiere verte ahora que no vas a la escuela. Y supuse que no te molestaría ya que estarías con nosotros de todas formas. Si te sientes incómodo yo puedo sentarme con ella y mantenerla distraída para que no te moleste.

—No es que me moleste —respondió Lincoln, volviendo a mirar a su amigo como si estuviera diciendo tonterías—. Es sólo… raro, ¿sabes? Un par de meses atrás habría dado todo porque ella quisiera reunirse conmigo, y ahora...

De repente jadeó y se golpeó la frente con su mano.

— ¡Clyde, tengo novia! —Dijo, tomando al pequeño McBride por los hombros y sacudiéndolo— ¡Ronnie Anne va a matarme si me ve mirando a Cristina!

Podía imaginarse a su flamante novia dándole la paliza de su vida si es que él cometía el fatal error de sonreírle a la chica que solía gustarle.

—Ronnie Anne no va a venir —dijo Clyde, con las ideas acomodándosele en la cabeza tras los fuertes sacudones que Lincoln le propinaba.

— ¿Qué? ¿No la invitaron?

—Lo hicimos, pero dijo que tenía que salir con su hermano.

—Pero Bobby está con Lori, ¿por qué la llevarían a…?

—Llegamos —anunció Harold, deteniendo la camioneta.

Las respuestas a sus preguntas tendrían que esperar, pues la acogedora casa de Rusty estaba frente a ellos. Lincoln apenas oyó los saludos, despedidas e instrucciones de último momento que los señores McBride les dieron. Estaba más ocupado mirando la ventana que daba a la calle, donde podía ver a Liam espiando entre las cortinas y haciendo gestos para que los demás se acercaran. La última vez que había visto a sus amigos había sido el jueves de la semana anterior, cuando fue al mediodía a la escuela para invitar a Ronnie Anne a almorzar al centro comercial. Los había visto desde lejos, ni siquiera se había acercado a hablarles. Y ahora tendría que enfrentarlos a todos.

Él estaba contra la puerta, así que debió bajar primero. Se detuvo en la acera y observó la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta de entrada. Si había podido contarle la verdad a sus hermanas, pasar una tarde con sus amigos no debería ser un problema.

— ¿Estás listo, amigo?

Miró a su derecha. Clyde estaba de pie a su lado, su mirada fija en él con decisión. Incluso en estos momentos difíciles y de gran tristeza y dolor, su mejor amigo estaba allí para él, preparado para seguirlo hasta el final del mundo. Lo acompañaría en un viaje hasta Mordor si se lo pidiese. Algún día debería agradecerle a Lynn por haber corrido en aquel Halloween, ocasionando que Lincoln, en su afán por perseguirla, chocase con Clyde, y su amistad pudiera dar inicio.

—Tan listo como puedo estar.

Clyde le sonrió tímidamente, y los dos avanzaron hacia las hostiles tierras de la casa de Rusty.

Antes de que pudiesen tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió, y Rusty los recibió con una mirada nerviosa.

—H-Hey, Lincoln! Clyde —los saludó su mirada deteniéndose sólo por un instante en el cabello castaño de Lincoln antes de dirigirse hacia el suelo mientras una de sus manos rascaba su cabeza—. Pasen.

Lincoln entró, y de inmediato escuchó un par de jadeos. Cerró sus ojos y forzó una sonrisa antes de abrirlos de nuevo y voltear hacia donde el resto de sus amigos se encontraban. Zach y Liam estaban al frente, intercambiando rápidas miradas entre ellos, con la boca abierta en un intento de saludo que parecía no abandonar sus gargantas. Jordan Niña estaba un poco más hacia el costado, con ambas manos sujetando y apretando su larga trenza. Ella, al igual que Rusty, también estaba mirando el nuevo look de Lincoln, pero a diferencia de su amigo, tardó varios segundos en caer en cuenta que él la estaba observando. Avergonzada, miró en otra dirección por un segundo antes de voltear nuevamente hacia él y dirigirle un intento de sonrisa. Detrás de Jordan, como si tratase de pasar desapercibida, Cristina echaba furtivas miradas hacia él observándolo por el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de su amiga.

Nadie parecía interesado en hablar, o al menos así se sintió Lincoln durante los incómodos segundos de silencio, por lo que carraspeó y llevó una mano a su cabello, señalándolo con el dedo índice.

—Cuando nací tenía el cabello castaño —les explicó—. Al año más o menos se me fue el color. Tenía ganas de ver cómo me vería actualmente si no se me hubiera puesto blanco.

Consideró que no era necesario entrar en más detalles. Sus amigos eran inteligentes, podrían hacer las conexiones si es que se detenían a pensar en ello.

—Sigo siendo el mismo. Y todavía estoy aquí —dijo, relajando un poco su sonrisa—, así que sacúdanse el miedo y salúdenme como si de verdad me quisieran aquí.

Como un balde de agua fría, sus palabras parecieron sacar del trance a sus amigos. Liam y Zach se acercaron a saludarlo. Hubo un pequeño e incómodo momento en el que no supieron si abrazarlo, darle un apretón de manos o qué, hasta que él levantó una mano y ellos, con una tímida sonrisa, decidieron chocarle los cinco. Jordan no se preocupó demasiado por la etiqueta y simplemente se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Él le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda hasta que ella se separó.

Finalmente, Lincoln volteó hacia Cristina. La pelirroja estaba todavía a un par de pasos de distancia. Lincoln podía ver cómo sus dedos jugueteaban con el cuello de su blusa, y su rostro sonrojado no sabía en dónde posar la mirada. De haber sido cualquier otra chica, él quizás se habría acercado a abrazarla, pues era obvio que lo necesitaba.

—Hola —le dijo, sin embargo, apenas sacudiendo la cabeza en su dirección.

Ella respondió un saludo por lo bajo, y Jordan se acercó para tomarle la mano. Lincoln volteó a ver al resto de sus amigos, tratando de ignorar aquella pequeña escena.

—Así que, ¿qué quieren hacer? ¿Un Battle Royale? ¿Un poco de Dota?

Liam y Zach dirigieron una mirada a Rusty, quien todavía tenía el rostro tan colorado como su cabello.

—Ah, sí, supongo… eh… Quizás… Eh…

Y entonces, Rusty le dio un codazo en las costillas a Liam.

— ¡Ouch! —Se quejó— ¿Qué te pasa, compadre?

— _Di algo_ —murmuró el más alto entre dientes, como si eso evitase que Lincoln, de pie a menos de dos metros, lo oyera.

Zach se llevó una mano al rostro y le dio un empujón que lo llevó directo contra Liam. Mientras los dos se quejaban, el más pequeño del grupo dio un paso hacia delante, sus dedos entrelazados y los ojos fijos en su amigo incluso con su cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo.

—Lo que estos tontos quieren decir es que… Nosotros… Todos nosotros, y el resto de la clase, lo sentimos. Lo sentimos mucho.

—Y sólo queríamos decirte gracias por venir hoy —agregó Jordan, todavía sosteniendo la mano de Cristina—. Sabemos que estás... ocupado, y significa mucho para nosotros que estés aquí.

—Está bien, chicos —los tranquilizó Lincoln, con una honesta sonrisa pintada en sus labios, incluso si sus ojos temblaban de una emoción reprimida por la que no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar—. También significa mucho para mí que me llamaran para venir.

No estaba en sus planes comenzar la reunión con una de esas charlas que ya había tenido con sus hermanas, pero había ciertas cosas que no podía darse el lujo de continuar guardándose.

—Nunca he tenido muchos amigos. Como todos saben, he hecho cosas muy vergonzosas y estúpidas, y eso ha alejado a mucha gente —se detuvo un segundo para mirar en dirección a Cristina—, pero ustedes siempre permanecieron aquí conmigo. Son mis amigos. Y siempre lo serán.

Clyde fue el primero que le dio un abrazo, y tras ver el gesto, todos los demás lo hicieron también. No era común para él encontrar muestras de afecto tan cálidas fuera de su casa, y se permitió a sí mismo disfrutar del abrazo grupal de sus amigos más cercanos. Todos parecieron necesitar aquel gesto para poder desahogar algunas de sus emociones, pues si bien aún se notaba la inherente tristeza de sus ojos, sus hombros se veían mucho más relajados.

—Sabes, el castaño no te queda mal —le dijo Rusty—. ¡Te ves como un galán!

—Comparado contigo cualquiera es un galán —bromeó Zach, haciendo que todos rieran.

— ¿Y si jugamos a algo antes de que empecemos a pelearnos y odiarnos? —Sugirió Lincoln, entusiasmado por empezar algo que distrajese a sus amigos y que todos pudieran disfrutar sin preocupaciones o pensamientos fatídicos.

—Puedo traer el Monopoly —dijo Rusty antes de irse corriendo a su habitación, dejando atrás a todos sus amigos intercambiándose nerviosas miradas.

Si había algo por lo que el Monopoly era conocido, era precisamente por su capacidad para destruir amistades.

* * *

— ¡Alguien cayó en mi hotel! —Cantó Jordan Niña, señalando al pingüino plateado que acababa de posarse sobre una casilla roja.

Todos rieron, y Clyde llevó ambas manos a su cabeza.

—Clyde, deja de darle dinero a Jordan, nos está destrozando —se quejó Liam, haciendo énfasis en señalar la gran cantidad de propiedades que su amiga tenía.

— ¿Por qué quedarse en tu casita en Nueva York cuando puede venir a mi grandioso hotel en Kentucky Avenue? —Dijo ella despectivamente mientras contaba los billetes que Clyde acababa de proporcionarle.

Lincoln tomó los dados y comenzó a agitarlos en su mano.

—Destrózala, Lincoln, ¡venga mi bancarrota, que mi sacrificio no sea en vano! —Dijo Rusty, elevando sus puños al aire y hablando con un tono dramático.

El aludido sonrió ligeramente y lanzó sus dados sobre el tablero.

— ¡Once! —Dijo con entusiasmo y alegría, aunque su sonrisa fue desvaneciéndose con cada paso que daba, hasta que finalmente cayó en prisión— Rayos.

—Tengo una carta para salir de la cárcel —se apresuró a decir Zach, buscando entre sus propiedades la pequeña tarjeta naranja.

Lincoln levantó la vista para ver a su amigo y la carta que le ofrecía intercambiar. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Y qué quieres a cambio?

El pelirrojo acomodó su gafas y empezó a revisar el tablero.

—Eh… Qué tal… No lo sé, ¿diez dólares?

— ¿Diez dólares? —Repitió Lincoln, sus ojos fijos en su amigo— ¿Estás último en la partida y quieres ofrecerme una carta para salir de la cárcel por sólo diez dólares?

Todos miraron expectantes a Zach, quien carraspeó incómodo y llevó una mano a barbilla, frotándola por unos segundos.

—Eh… ¿Qué tal veinte?

Lincoln apretó sus puños y sus dientes tratando de que nadie lo notase. Respiró un par de veces antes de esbozar la más falsa de sus sonrisas hasta la fecha.

—Creo que esperaré a tirar dobles —le dijo a su amigo.

— ¿Seguro? Si quieres te la rebajo a…

—Tu turno —lo interrumpió, tomando los dados y alcanzándoselos en la mano a Cristina.

La chica a su lado tiró los dados, pero Lincoln no prestó atención a cuánto sacaba ella, en dónde caía, o las negociaciones que siguieron. Él estaba ocupado mirando su pequeña parte del tablero. Estaba teniendo un buen juego. Jordan los estaba machacando a todos, pero él estaba cómodo en el segundo puesto, con propiedades aquí y allá, e incluso un Monopolio en las casillas verdes. Estaba teniendo una muy buena partida, pero no estaba para nada feliz con ello.

Era la tercera vez que alguno de sus amigos le ofrecía una tarjeta para salir de la cárcel. La primera vez Clyde se la había regalado, y él la había aceptado con gusto a pesar de las quejas de los demás. Luego, Cristina había intentado regalarle una también, pero él insistió en que se la compraría. Ella le había dicho que se la daría por veinte dólares porque en aquel momento ella estaba primera y no lo necesitaba. Y ahora Zach, quien necesitaba dinero más que nadie en el juego, le estaba prácticamente regalando una tarjeta.

Tarjetas para salir de la cárcel no era lo único en lo que todos le daban una mano a Lincoln. Más de una vez había tirado mal los dados, y de repente Rusty inventó una regla sobre que si salía del tablero debía tirar de nuevo para que no cayera en el hotel de Jordan. O Liam, quien actuaba como banquero, accidentalmente le había dado dinero de más en un par de ocasiones.

Lo estaban ayudando en el Monopoly. ¡Monopoly! La última vez que habían jugado, Zach se había quedado sin cabello tras pelearse con Liam y Rusty se había lastimado la garganta de tanto gritar y maldecir. Clyde y Lincoln aprendieron muchísimas malas palabras aquel día. Un juego extremadamente competitivo que tenía el poder y la capacidad para destruir amistades como castillos de naipes en una tormenta, y sin embargo todos parecían hacer un esfuerzo para que él ganase. Trataban de cobrarle lo menos posible. Se equivocaban en cuentas sencillas para que no tuviese que pagar demasiado o para darle dinero extra. Liam incluso le había guiñado el ojo en una oportunidad y le había dado un billete de cien dólares extra.

Todos ayudándolo por un simple motivo: estaba muriendo y le tenían lástima. Esa era la única explicación. Querían hacerlo sentir bien porque era un niño enfermo, un niño condenado a morir. Sabían que no le quedaba mucho tiempo así que intentaban que pasara un buen rato, ganando un estúpido juego de mesa, como si eso pudiera hacerlo sentir mejor. Como si la felicidad de coronarse victorioso pudiera durarle más de cinco minutos. Como si eso pudiera hacerle olvidar que de todas formas estaría muriendo antes de darse cuenta.

Él no quería eso. No necesitaba que todos le tuvieran lástima, que lo estuviesen velando en vida. Él quería que lo hicieran sentir vivo, que lo tratasen como si todo estuviera bien. Que intentasen mantenerlo distraído, para que su mente pudiera olvidarse al menos por un momento que estaba en la cuerda floja. Clyde parecía ser la única persona en el planeta que entendía lo que él necesitaba. Ni siquiera su familia se tomaba la molestia de intentar que sus días fueran más llevaderos. Eso era lo único que él quería, lo único que necesitaba. Lo único que podría llegar a pedirles si es que se armaba de valor para hacerlo, cosa que no creía posible dado el poco tiempo que tenía disponible.

Estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener la calma y no dejar trascender su enfado, pero su actuación debió de haber dejado mucho que desear, pues Cristina colocó una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo, sobresaltándolo.

Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, volteó a verla con una mezcla de enfado e indignación.

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó Cristina.

No, no lo estaba. No estaba ni remotamente cerca de estar bien. Estaba comenzando a ponerse nervioso. Podía sentir cómo se mareaba cada vez más con cada segundo que pasaba, le costaba comenzar a respirar. Recordó su incidente esta mañana, y bajo ningún concepto quería volver a pasar por ello.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió con más rudeza de la necesario, pero no le importó. Con un pequeño sacudón del brazo se quitó la mano de Cristina y volvió a mirar al tablero.

Estaba corto de paciencia, y lo último que quería era tener que lidiar con ella de todas las personas allí presentes.

Cristina no era ninguna tonta, tenía excelentes notas en clase. Fue obvio para él que ella notó su animosidad, pero no estaba de humor para andar pidiendo disculpas. Tomó su teléfono celular del bolsillo para fingir estar ocupado leyendo mensajes o revisando las redes sociales de sus hermanas. Lori se había quejado algunos días atrás —días que se sentían como siglos para Lincoln— de que estaba a muy pocos likes de alcanzar a su eterna rival. Quizás él podría ser el granito de arena que ella necesitaba para finalmente salir victoriosa en su competencia online.

—Oye, ¿Lincoln? —Susurró ella, aprovechando que Jordan, Zach y Liam estaban iniciando una discusión acerca de las reglas y el número máximo de casas que un jugador podía tener antes de poder progresar a un hotel.

Dejó salir un suspiro y bajó su teléfono celular. Cristina, al parecer, no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo tranquilo.

— ¿Qué? —Le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

—Lo que pasó el otro día en el centro comercial —comenzó, con sus mejillas comenzando a sonrojarse y sus dedos yendo a jugar con los rulos de su cabello—, en serio lo siento. No sabía que ibas a estar con Ronnie Anne. Ya no está enojada contigo, ¿verdad?

Iba a decir que no casi por instinto, pero una maquiavélica idea se le ocurrió, y por más que creyera que no era una buena idea, en aquel momento no pudo evitarlo. Quería ver la reacción de Cristina. Después de todos los malos tragos que él había pasado por su culpa, una pequeña y malvada parte de él quería ver qué le diría ella. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Discutir con él? ¿Enojarse? Nadie podía enojarse con él.

Después de todo, sólo era un pobre diablo al que todos le tenían lástima porque estaba muriendo. Tenía total impunidad para hacer y decir lo que quisiera.

—Somos novios ahora —le reveló.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y su torso se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás, como recuperándose del impacto de la noticia. Sus dedos dejaron a su cabello en paz, y su mano cayó lentamente hasta quedar sobre la alfombra.

—O-Oh. Ya veo. Me, eh, me alegro por ustedes.

Decía estar alegre, pero ni su tono de voz ni su mirada angustiada parecía reflejar el sentimiento.

—Sí, estoy muy feliz —dijo él, su rostro con los mismos problemas que el de Cristina para reflejar los sentimientos que sus palabras profesaban—. Se siente ver querer a alguien y que la otra persona sea honesta con lo que siente, sin ridiculizarte o hacerte sentir mal por ello.

Lincoln estaba convencido de que ni aunque se hubiera puesto de pie y le hubiera dado una patada en la cara podría haberle causado tanto dolor a Cristina como con lo que acababa de decirle mientras la miraba a los ojos para que no le quedase duda alguna de a qué se estaba refiriendo. Su "amiga" le dedicó una mirada casi horrorizada. Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, y aunque trató de responderle, no logró hacerlo.

Con ambos puños cerrados sobre su falda, Cristina agachó la cabeza y miró hacia el tablero, tratando de escapar de los acusadores ojos de Lincoln. Él se quedó mirándola, sintiendo nada más que un pequeño grano de culpa al ver cómo los hombros de la niña temblaban y pequeñas lágrimas caían por sus ojos, apenas visibles excepto por la luz de la lámpara que brillaba en ellas.

Hubiese preferido que el juego continuase sin que nadie más lo notara, pero Jordan, desde el otro lado de la ronda, acabó con sus esperanzas.

— ¿Cris? ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó.

Cristina no le respondió. Se puso de pie y caminó rápidamente en dirección al baño de la casa de Rusty. Todos quedaron en silencio, y uno a uno, sus miradas cayeron en Lincoln, quien continuó pretendiendo estar ocupado con su teléfono a sabiendas de que su rostro dejaba ver con claridad cuán enfadado estaba. El primero en empezar a comprender lo que sucedía fue, por supuesto, su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

— ¿Pasó algo?

Lincoln miró a Clyde. Mantuvo la mirada por algunos segundos antes de voltear a ver al resto de sus amigos. Todos lo miraban preocupados. Lo querían, se preocupaban por él. Estaban allí por él, pero ninguno lo entendía. Nadie lo hacía. Nadie sabía todo lo que él estaba sufriendo, lo aterrado que se sentía ni el esfuerzo que debía hacer para mantener una actitud positiva en todo momento. Para fingir sonrisas, fingir que todo estaba bien, que estaba llevando esta situación mejor que nadie para no preocupar a los demás.

Pues ya no más. No podía permanecer allí sentado, mientras todos lo dejaban ganar en aquel estúpido juego de mesa, sentado junto a una chica que lo había hecho pasar muy malos momentos. Estaba cansado de las mentiras, la hipocresía, la falsa preocupación.

—Le refresqué la memoria —anunció, retándolos con la mirada a que alguien se atreviera a responderle mientras dejaba su teléfono sobre la alfombra.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Preguntó Jordan.

—Le recordé cuando te envió a ti a que me dijeras que ya no quería que yo le hablara. Cuando se cambió de clases para no verme la cara. Ella me gustaba, e hizo todo lo posible para hacerme sentir mal. ¿Y ahora viene a verme y se supone que tengo que estar en buenos términos con ella?

Todos en la sala intercambiaron nerviosas miradas. Jordan, siendo una buena amiga de Cristina, pareció tomar como su responsabilidad el defenderla.

—Entiende, todos en clase comenzaron a hacerle bromas acerca de que era tu novia, se sentía incómoda —trató de explicar con suavidad.

—Oh, claro, qué terrible broma que la quisieran juntar conmigo, ¿verdad? Un insulto, me imagino. No se hubiera quejado si dijeran lo mismo de ella y Artie.

— ¡Claro que no! Escucha, ella…

—No me importa lo que diga, me hizo sentir muy mal y no tengo por qué fingir que no me molesta. ¡Yo no la invité a que venga! —Les dijo, agitando sus brazos exasperadamente.

Sus amigos nunca habían sabido mantener la calma en situaciones de estrés. Podía ver cómo Liam, Zach y Rusty comenzaban a sudar, frotaban sus manos, rascaban sus cabezas, desviaban las miradas. Incluso Jordan se veía sumamente incómoda, con sus dedos sujetando su trenza.

El único que parecía en control de sí mismo y con la confianza suficiente como para hacerle frente a Lincoln era, nada más y nada menos, que el más enclenque, inseguro y dubitativo de todos.

—Lincoln, Cristina lo siente —le dijo Clyde con calma y seguridad—. Está genuinamente arrepentida de lo que hizo, y quiso venir a verte para tratar de arreglar las cosas. Y creo que deberías perdonarla.

—Sí claro, "arrepentida". ¿Por qué no se acercó a pedirme disculpas hace un mes? O hace una semana. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Eh? ¿Saben por qué? Porque estoy muriendo y ella, como todos ustedes, me trata como si yo ya estuviera muerto.

—Wow, ¿qué?

—Lincoln, nosotros no…

—Espera, espera…

— ¡Claro que…!

—Amigo…

Todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo, tratando de decirle que no era así, que estaba equivocado, que esa no era su intención, pero Lincoln no quería escucharlos. Estaba más preocupado por su respiración agitada, su pecho oprimido, su garganta cerrándose. Se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar en círculos para calmarse.

—Lincoln, te lo juro, sólo estamos tratando de pasar un buen rato juntos, como siempre lo hacemos —le dijo Rusty, poniéndose de pie también, tratando de acercarse a él.

— ¡Es mentira y lo sabes! —Se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza y llevando una mano al cuello de su camisa, que de repente parecía estar demasiado apretado— ¡Están dejándome ganar porque me tienen lástima! ¡No están jugando honestamente!

— ¡Es sólo un juego! —Se apresuró a decir Zach— ¡Lo siento, no debí ofrecerte mi carta, sólo quería ayudarte porque eres mi amigo!

—Sí, claro, ahora soy tu amigo, ¡ahora todo el mundo me quiere! ¿Saben cuántos mensajes he recibido de nuestros compañeros de clase? ¡Los mismos que se burlaron de mí cuando compartieron esas fotos donde estoy vestido de bebé, o los que subieron el video vergonzoso de todos nosotros en la fiesta de Jordan! ¡Todo el mundo pretende que siempre me quisieron, pero nunca me hablarían si no fuera porque me estoy muriendo!

Su boca estaba seca, necesitaba beber un litro de agua, y definitivamente necesitaba algo para calmar sus temblorosas manos. No sabía si sus amigos notaban su estado, si podían ver todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, incluso cuestionaba cuántos de sus síntomas eran reales y cuántos estaban sólo en su mente. ¿Estaba exagerando? No entendía lo que le ocurría, todo a su alrededor comenzaba a dar vueltas y las paredes y el techo parecían cerrarse sobre él. Lo más parecido a esto que había experimentado en su vida era cuando debía trabajar con madera para la escuela. En aquellos casos, sin embargo, solía desmayarse casi de inmediato, antes de que las sensaciones escalasen a un punto insoportable. Lincoln casi estaba deseando poder desmayarse para dejar de sentirse tan mareado, acorralado. Aterrado.

—Nosotros siempre estuvimos aquí para ti, somos tus amigos —le dijo Liam.

— ¿Siempre? ¿Siempre? —Repitió, y al concentrarse en Liam y en las caras tristes y asustadas del resto de sus amigos, todo a su alrededor pareció enfocarse, dejar de moverse, y desesperado por alivio, se aferró a eso como un náufrago a la soga del salvavidas— ¡Tú también compartiste los videos que casi me dejan sin amigos! ¡Me evitabas en la cafetería para juntarte con Danny, Artie y Steve!

Liam bajó la cabeza, sin siquiera intentar defenderse. Lincoln hubiese querido que le respondiera, que tratase de convencerlo de que no era así, que pusiera la cara para que él pudiera continuar desquitándose en un intento por distraerse.

Ante la negativa de Liam por responderle, Lincoln decidió fijar su atención en otro de sus amigos. Se acercó caminando hacia él lo suficiente como para poder colocar un acusador dedo sobre su pecho.

—Y tú, Rusty, ¿recuerdas por qué te volviste mi amigo?

Volvió a golpear el pecho del pelirrojo con su dedo, y Rusty retrocedió un paso para evitar que le doliera.

—Y-Yo, eh…

—Te gustaba mi hermana Lynn, ¿no? Ella era mucho mejor que nosotros en bicicleta y te enamoraste después de la competencia que ganó —le recriminó, finalmente sacando a luz sentimientos enterrados en lo más profundo de su ser, demonios que había decidido olvidar y que el viejo Lincoln jamás hubiese traído a colación—. Solías tratarme como si fuera un tonto, pero siempre me pedías venir a mi casa para poder estar cerca de ella, hasta que trataste de invitarla a salir y ella se rió en tu cara. ¡Y aún así yo estuve allí para hacerte sentir mejor!

—P-Pero, Lincoln, t-tú, yo… Somos amigos —dijo, su rostro dolido por las acusaciones del otrora peliblanco.

—Has tratado de juntarte con todas las chicas y chicos populares, y sólo estás con nosotros porque fuimos tu última opción y los únicos que te aceptamos tal y como eres.

Se detuvo un segundo para llevar sus manos a su rostro, frotar sus ojos y sacudir su cabello. La sensación de mareo no se detenía. Sentía un nudo en la boca del estómago, como si estuviese a punto de vomitar. Sus rodillas y manos continuaban temblando, y mientras sacudía su cabello pudo sentir gotas de sudor apareciendo en su frente.

—Yo siempre estuve para ustedes, siempre los apoyé cuando nadie más lo hacía. ¿Pero qué hacían ustedes a la primera de cambio, eh? ¡Siempre se preocuparon por sus propias reputaciones! ¡Nunca dispuestos a darle una oportunidad a nadie!

—Lincoln, nosotros…

— ¡Cállate, Zach! —Estalló, y el pelirrojo retrocedió sobresaltado— ¿Acaso se olvidan de cuando mi hermana Lisa se unió a nuestra clase? ¡No me dejaron sentarme con ustedes en la cafetería porque no estaban dispuestos a darle una oportunidad a mi hermanita! ¡Me hicieron sentir mal por ser su hermano! ¿Y saben qué? ¡Si tuviera que elegir entre ella y ustedes, no lo pensaría ni un segundo en ir con ella!

—Lo sentimos, ¿de acuerdo? —Dijo Jordan Niña, dando un paso hacia adelante, mostrándole las palmas de sus manos en señal de paz— No somos perfectos, metimos la pata muchas veces. Yo también te traté mal en alguna ocasión, pero aún así te considero mi amigo. Te juro que nunca quise hacerte sentir mal a propósito. Por favor, Lincoln, no te pongas así, cálmate, sólo queremos estar aquí contigo porque te queremos.

— ¡Ya sé, pero no me están ayudando! —Se quejó, cerrando sus dedos en su cabello hasta que le causó dolor— ¡La estaba pasando bien con mis hermanas y mis padres hasta que ustedes me llamaron! ¡Y ahora sólo me tratan como si… como si tuvieran que…! ¡Me tratan diferente! ¡Sólo porque me estoy muriendo!

Su corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, su respiración agitada le nublaba la vista, un zumbido en la oreja lo desorientaba. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero no quería quedarse allí. Quería volver a su casa con su madre, o su padre, o cualquiera de sus hermanas para que lo ayudasen a calmarse. Estaba asustado y necesitaba la contención de su familia cuanto antes. Nunca debió haberse ido de su casa, ¿por qué no se había quedado allí? Se arrepentía de haberse alejado de su casa, de la gente que lo amaba.

Desde el inicio de la discusión, Lincoln sintió su corazón latiendo nervioso, palpitando en una lucha por no dejar salir los temores que tenía sellados en lo más profundo de su ser. Con el paso de los minutos, todos sus miedos fueron aumentando en intensidad hasta que finalmente la proverbial caja de Pandora se abrió, liberando todos los males a la conciencia de Lincoln.

Estaba lejos de su familia. Su cabeza daba vueltas, su corazón latía con fuerza. ¿Era esto lo que había sentido en el parque? No, no era lo mismo, no sentía un dolor agudo como si le clavaran agujas en las sienes, su cabeza no parecía a punto de estallar. No era eso, no lo era, NO LO ERA.

Pero bien podría haber sido. Podría haberle sucedido hace media hora, o de camino a la casa de Rusty. Y él habría estado lejos de su familia, lejos de sus papás, lejos de sus hermanas. Se había ido sin despedirse. Algunas de sus hermanas no habían estado en casa, y no había podido hablar con ellas. Lo último que las gemelas habían visto de él había sido en el desayuno, y luego él les había negado la posibilidad de jugar porque estaba ocupado con su proyecto secreto. Apenas si había hablado con Leni en la mañana. ¿Y qué hay de Lynn? ¿Sería su última memoria el hecho de que Lincoln había revelado un secreto frente al resto de sus hermanas? ¿Cómo podía ser esa la última memoria que tuviera de él?

¿Cómo podía estar allí? ¿Por qué estaba con esa gente falsa que sólo lo veía como un niño moribundo en lugar de ir con su familia?

—Tengo que irme.

Se abrió paso bruscamente entre Liam y Zach, haciendo caso omiso a las quejas de los dos chicos o a los pedidos de Clyde, Rusty, Jordan y la recién incorporada Cristina para que no se vaya. Ignoró todas la palabras que llegaban a sus oídos y simplemente abrió la puerta de entrada y salió a la calle.

Una parte de él fue consciente de la falta de sol y el frío que hacía, demasiado como para estar sólo con su camisa de polo. Aún así, mientras caminaba aceleradamente para alejarse de allí cuanto antes, poco le importó. Sólo quería despejarse, poder respirar aire fresco y despejar su mente.

Fue detenido abruptamente por una mano cerrándose alrededor de su muñeca y obligándolo a voltear. Quedó cara a cara con la enfadada mirada de Clyde

—Lincoln, escúchame, tienes que calmarte —le dijo, hablando lentamente.

—Suéltame, Clyde, me quiero ir.

—Amigo, estás sudando, sé lo que te está pasando, puedo ayudarte pero tienes que…

— ¡No sabes lo que me está pasando! —Le gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza— ¡Nadie lo sabe!

—Lincoln, soy tu mejor amigo, puedo ver que algo está mal.

—Suéltame.

—Por favor, no nos dejes, todos queremos estar contigo.

—Suéltame.

— ¡No seas egoísta, nosotros también queremos...!

Movió su muñeca hacia su cuerpo, desbalanceando a un sorprendido Clyde y trayéndolo contra él. Y justo cuando él lo soltó para tratar de agarrarse de sus hombros y no caer, Lincoln apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de su amigo y empujó con todas sus fuerzas. Clyde movió sus brazos como molinos y trastabilló hacia atrás, cayendo pesadamente con la espalda contra la dura y fría acera.

Lincoln oyó la queja de dolor de Clyde y los jadeos sorprendidos del resto de sus amigos desde la puerta de la casa, pero no le importó. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Clyde, su mejor amigo de la infancia, la única persona que había estado allí para él siempre, y tras cerrar sus puños y dan un paso hacia delante para inclinarse sobre él, dejó salir las palabras que nunca creyó que podría gritarle.

— ¡DÉJAME SOLO!

Ignorando el rostro asustado de su amigo y las súplicas de todos los demás, Lincoln dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo calle abajo, sin mirar hacia adelante, sin mirar hacia atrás, sólo alejándose de todo lo que lo hacía mal, dejando que sus piernas lo llevaran a un lugar más seguro.

Corrió y corrió, tan distraído que tuvo mucha suerte de no chocarse con nadie. Apenas miraba antes de cruzar la calle, y un par de peatones debieron moverse para evitar el impacto. Sus insultos y palabras no lo afectaron, pues en lo único que podía pensar era en alejarse de la casa de Rusty. No quería estar con sus amigos, no quería pensar. Quería correr y, en lo posible, llegar a su casa cuanto antes.

Por supuesto, la casa de Rusty quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad, y si bien Royal Woods era una pequeña ciudad de veinte mil habitantes, las piernas de Lincoln no pudieron alejarse más de algunas calles antes de rendirse. Había llegado a una parada del bus, y aprovechó el momento para sentarse.

No sólo el cansancio lo había hecho detenerse, sino también la ansiedad que lo obligó a sentarse y cerrar los ojos. Recordó su mañana, y cómo se había sentido al pensar en su enfermedad. Era la misma sensación. Sentirse atrapado dentro de su propio cuerpo, con sus nervios haciéndole creer que estaba por vomitar, que las grises nubes del cielo caían y se cerraban sobre él, que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas en un huracán de sinsentido y ansiedad.

Subió sus pies al banco y abrazó sus rodillas contra su pecho, escondiendo su cabeza entre ellas y cerrando los ojos.

Trató de calmarse. Comenzó a respirar lentamente. Tomaba aire, lo mantenía dentro de sus pulmones y luego lo dejaba salir en un tembloroso soplo. Repitió el proceso, tratando de poner la mente en blanco, concentrándose en su cuerpo, su respiración, sus manos brazos sujetando sus piernas, intentando volver a ganar control de sí mismo.

No supo cuánto tiempo le llevó, pero tras un largo, largo rato, su respiración ya no era temblorosa. Se sentía más calmado, con su corazón latiendo con normalidad, sus manos tranquilas y sin temblar. Lentamente, alzó la cabeza y bajó los pies, sentándose erguido y estirándose. Sus piernas y cuello se encontraban entumecidos, pero prefería lidiar con esa incomodidad antes que con estos nuevos y repentinos ataques de ansiedad.

Llevó una mano a su cara y se la refregó con cuidado. Podía sentir sus axilas transpiradas y su camisa pegada a su espalda por el sudor. Nunca le había gustado estar así. Se sentía sucio. Aún así, ni todo el hedor del mundo podría compararse con lo sucia que sentía su conciencia.

Ahora calmado, veía sus acciones con una nueva luz, y una gran bola de arrepentimiento y vergüenza pesaba en su estómago como si hubiese tragado un muñeco de plomo. Por Dios, ¿qué había hecho? ¿Por qué había hecho llorar a Cristina? Ella sólo estaba preocupada por él. Había ido hasta allí sabiendo que él estaba probablemente enfadada con ella, sólo para tener la oportunidad de disculparse nuevamente. Y él le había respondido sabiendo que la haría llorar. Tan sólo recordando la mirada dolida que ella le había dado mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su rostro le partía el corazón. Por más reparos que tuviera con ella, no dejaba de ser una niña, y no había nada que le doliera más que ver a una niña llorar.

Y luego, el resto de sus amigos. No podía creer que hubiese perdido el control de aquella manera. Las cosas que había dicho… las había pensado en alguna oportunidad. Se encontraba a sí mismo pensando en ellas cuando se peleaba con ellos o cuando se sentía mal, pero nunca se las hubiera dicho. Nunca les podría haber recriminado nada porque ellos eran los mejores amigos que podía tener. Incluso si tenía pequeñas espinas guardadas en su corazón, lo cierto es que él probablemente era quien les había causado más dolores de cabeza con sus alocadas ideas y planes, y aún así ellos estaban allí para él. Siempre lo habían estado.

Lo que más le dolía, sin embargo, era cómo había tratado a Clyde. Lo había empujado. ¡Clyde! Su mejor amigo de toda la vida, la persona en la que más confiaba fuera de su familia. Clyde era el hermano que él nunca había tenido. No podría olvidar nunca la imagen de verlo tirado en el suelo con dolor en el rostro. Todo porque no había podido controlarse, y le asustaba pensar que cada día le era más difícil hacerlo.

El lunes se había enfadado con las gemelas. Se suponía que iba a pasar una tranquila tarde con ellas antes de decirles la verdad, y sin embargo su comportamiento había dejado mucho que desear en su opinión. Debería haber sido más amable, tranquilizarlas antes de darles la noticia en lugar de hacerlas preocupar por él. Al día siguiente, se había enfadado con Ronnie Anne durante y después del desayuno en su casa. Ella sólo estaba preocupada por él, y sin embargo él había perdido el control. Y ahora, por tercer día consecutivo, había perdido los estribos y había arruinado la mañana que sus mejores amigos habían querido brindarle.

Lo más preocupante era, sin embargo, lo insignificante e inútil que se había sentido por segunda vez en el día. Se había sentido un rehén en su propio cuerpo. Había experimentado algo similar dos días atrás, cuando una crisis nerviosa lo había llevado a casi cortarse el cabello antes de recapacitar y tan sólo teñírselo, pero ahora estos dos ataques habían sido mucho más fuertes. El mundo se cerraba a su alrededor, y por largos minutos, todo lo que podía hacer era sentarse y esperar a que pasara.

No le gustaba sentirse así. Le daba miedo. Incluso ahora, ya calmado y dueño de su cuerpo y mente, tenía ganas de llorar. Era una angustia que le hacía sentir un vacío en el estómago. Le erizaba el vello de los brazos y le hacía sentir un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda que ni el frío de aquel nublado mediodía podía siquiera intentar provocar en él. Necesitaba a sus padres, necesitaba a Lori, a cualquiera de tus hermanas; a todas ellas. Llevó una mano a su bolsillo para tomar su teléfono celular y llamar a…

Su bolsillo estaba vacío. Revisó el otro, pero sólo sintió un par de billetes y monedas. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano y dejó salir un quejido. ¿Dónde lo había dejado? Recordaba estar fingiendo que lo revisaba antes de discutir con sus amigos y luego… Sí, lo había dejado tirado sobre la alfombra. Claramente no se había imaginado que se escaparía corriendo de la casa de su amigo.

Genial. Estaba sólo, asustado, angustiado, incomunicado, y lejos de casa. Todavía estaba relativamente cerca de la casa de Rusty, podría caminar de regreso, aprovechar para disculparse, y llamar a su casa para volver con sus seres queridos. Podría hacerlo, pero se sentía increíblemente avergonzado. Ni siquiera podía imaginarse cómo lo recibirían sus amigos, o qué podía decir para hacerlos sentir mejor.

—Hola, sí, je, perdón por lo de hace un rato, no lo decía en serio. Me olvidé el teléfono, déjenme que llamo a mis padres para irme, ¿dale? ¡Sin resentimientos! ¡Chao!

No había palabras que pudieran expresar su profundo arrepentimiento y vergüenza. Lincoln era un experto en disculpas, pero ni siquiera él podía pensar en cómo pedirles perdón de manera honesta y significativa. No sabía si podrían perdonarlo. Sí, seguramente lo disculparían, ¿pero no quedarían en verdad dolidos por las cosas que les había dicho?

No estaba listo para enfrentarlos. No tan pronto. No podía ir con ellos, debería…

El suave eco de un trueno en la distancia lo hizo levantar la vista hacia el cielo. Las nubes se movían lentamente, cubriendo toda la ciudad en un inestable manto con distintas tonalidades de gris. Fue consciente de repente del frío que hacía.

Levantó su muñeca y echó una mirada al reloj de Adrien. Apenas pasado el mediodía. Debería poder llegar a casa antes de almorzar. Revisó luego sus alrededores. Estaba en una parada de bus junto a la entrada del Sunnyside Garden, un pequeño parque por donde corría un pequeño tramo del arroyo que nacía en el bosque que daba nombre a la ciudad y desembocaba en el mar. Conocía el lugar, cuando era niño solía ir allí con su familia, antes de que Vanzilla estuviese siempre a punto de romperse y fuera mucho más práctico que todos fueran al parque central, más extenso y cercano a su casa. Tenía dinero de sobra como para pagarse un boleto de autobús y volver a su casa.

Se sentó a esperar, resignado a ser regañado por olvidarse el teléfono, por volverse en autobús, y sabiendo que su relación con sus amigos podría estar dañada para siempre. Quería ir con su familia cuanto antes, pero era muy probable que antes de que terminase el día tratara de comunicarse con Clyde e intentar hacer las pases.

No estaba en condiciones de dejar pasar mucho tiempo antes de hacerlo.

Sacudió su cabeza. No. No tenía que pensar en eso, debía concentrarse. Sonreír. Pensar en cosas bonitas. Debía ser fuerte por los demás para no estallar nuevamente. Necesitaba algo para distraerse y pensar en otra cosa.

Levantó la vista y vio, en la acera de enfrente, la vidriera de El Tío Pistacho, una vieja heladería que había estado allí desde antes que Lincoln naciera. Hacía años que no probaba uno de sus famosos helados. Tan sólo con pensar en ellos, su boca se llenó de baba, y podría jurar que sentía el sabor de la menta granizada en la punta de su lengua.

Volvió a mirar el cielo. No había vuelto a oír otro trueno, pero era obvio que podría comenzar a llover en cualquier momento. Hacía mucho frío también, pero… ¿se supone que debía esperar a volver a estar en aquel lugar con un día soleado? No estaba en condiciones de desperdiciar ninguna oportunidad. Tras contar su dinero una vez más y echar una mirada a la calle para asegurarse de que el autobús no se acercaba, decidió cruzar a la tienda y comprar un helado.

Apenas unos minutos más tarde, Lincoln volvía con su pequeño pote de helado y una cuchara en mano. El sabor era tan legendario como lo recordaba, e incluso si no se suponía que debiera comer postre antes del almuerzo y aunque hacía tanto frío que su cuerpo le pedía por favor que no continuase, disfrutó cada pequeño bocado.

La vida era para disfrutar de los pequeños placeres, y mientras se acercaba nuevamente a la parada de autobús y a los carteles publicitarios de películas que la rodeaban, concluyó que el helado de menta granizada era definitivamente uno de ellos.

Estaba ya en la otra acera cuando una gota cayó sobre su cabello. Levantó la vista hacia el cielo, y otra más impactó en su frente. Si llegaba mojado, su familia iba a regañarlo en serio. Nunca les había gustado que fuera descuidado, que saliera sin abrigo o que no prestase atención a las advertencias sobre el clima. Seguramente iban a volver a repetir sus discursos, y él iba a tener que disculparse con todos ellos. Lo perdonarían, sin embargo, porque su familia lo amaba tanto como él los amaba a todos y cada uno de ellos. Eran, sin duda alguna, las luces que brillaban en la oscuridad cuando más los necesitaba.

Poco a poco, y a medida que se acercaba al banquito de la parada de bus, la llovizna hizo acto definitivo de presencia, la frecuencia de las gotas incrementando lento pero seguro, cubriendo la acera de pequeñas manchas allí donde el agua caía. Continuó acercándose, dando un nuevo bocado a su helado y acelerando el paso, mirando fijamente a la parada y todo lo que la rodeaba, los anuncios de nuevas películas, los árboles, el parque, la…

Lincoln Loud se detuvo de repente. La lluvia caía sobre sus hombros, su cabeza, sus manos y su helado. Con la mirada fija hacia delante, sus ojos quedaron perplejos, sus labios cubiertos de menta dejaron salir un jadeo, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo…

A pesar de todo, consiguió tragar el helado que tenía en su boca.

Su último helado.

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _¡No se pierdan la conclusión el viernes 10 de Agosto!_


	24. La Tormenta - Parte II

_Para poder mantenerme fiel a la historia que planeé hace dos años, el episodio Selfie Improvement no será tenido en cuenta como canónico para este fanfic._

Disclaimer:

 _The Loud House y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Viacom, Nickelodeon y sus respectivos dueños._

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **Capítulo 2** **4** **:  
** **La Tormenta.  
** **Parte II.**

 **.**

— _¡Lincoln! ¡Lincoln!_

 _La voz de Lori se perdía entre las risas del resto de los niños y niñas que jugaban en la plaza. Ella caminaba entre columpios y sube y bajas, buscando con la mirada cualquier señal de cabello blanco._

 _Echó una mirada hacia atrás. Sus padres continuaban tratando de calmar a las gemelas, quienes lloraban en el carro de bebés doble que el abuelito Pop-Pop les había comprado. Lucy, de tan sólo tres años, estaba parada junto a ellos, tomando de la mano a su madre con un rostro imperturbable y una mirada perdida detrás de su cabello negro._

 _Sus padres estaban muy estresados, y si las gemelas no se calmaban, eran capaces de dar por finalizada la salida recreativa y regresar a casa. Lori no podía culparlos. Tener gemelas era toda una nueva experiencia para ellos. Por eso ella era la encargada de cuidar a los demás. Asegurarse de que Leni no se perdiera, que Luna no se alejara demasiado en sus caminatas, que Luan no contara chistes a extraños, que Lynn no se lastimara jugando, y sobre todo que no lastimara a su hermano._

 _Lincoln, sin embargo, no estaba jugando con Lynn, según la pequeña atleta le había dicho. Al parecer, por más ganas que tuviera de seguir a su hermana mayor, no estaba preparado para columpiarse hasta lo más alto y luego saltar sobre la arena. Se había ido, presuntamente, a jugar a los toboganes, pero Lori los había recorrido todos de arriba a abajo y no estaban por ningún lado._

 _Volvió a echar una rápida mirada a sus padres. No quería que supieran que no sabía dónde estaba su hermanito. Ella debía estar a cargo, era la hermana mayor. Incluso aunque no se lo pidieran, su responsabilidad era la de cuidar a todos, asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden para que ellos pudieran descansar y relajarse al menos un poco. Con lo estresados que estaban, lo último que quería era que además tuvieran que salir a buscar a un niño._

— _¡Lincoln! —Volvió a llamar._

 _No estaba en la plaza de juegos, así que imaginó que quizás habría ido al baño. Lincoln siempre, SIEMPRE pedía que alguien lo acompañara porque le daba miedo cruzar al otro lado del parque solo. Mientras se acercaba al pequeño puente que cruzaba por encima del arroyo, se preguntó dónde debería buscar si es que no estaba allí. ¿Dónde podría estar? Estaban a muy pocos metros de la acera, podía ver la parada de autobús desde donde estaba. ¿Y si se había ido del parque? ¿Y si estaba persiguiendo un globo? ¿Y si vio un cachorrito que le recordó a Charles y había salido del parque para ir a buscarlo? No quería preocuparse, no quería hacerse ideas, pero era difícil estar tranquila sabiendo que, bajo su guardia, su hermanito de seis años no aparecía por ningún lado._

 _Puso un pie sobre el puente cuando un sonido llamó su atención. Creyó que podría haber sido el pequeño hilo de agua que golpeaba las rocas debajo del puente. Se quedó quieta unos instantes, y lo oyó de nuevo, esta vez absolutamente segura de que no era el agua en movimiento. Tenía muchos años de experiencia como hermana mayor, y podía reconocer un llanto en cualquier lugar._

 _Miró en todas direcciones, buscando a alguien llorando, pero no encontró a nadie. ¿Cómo podía escuchar un llanto si es que no había nadie cerca?_

 _Agudizó el oído, y tras algunos segundos, miró hacia abajo. El puente sobre el que se encontraba era una pequeña estructura de madera que hacía una curva sobre la pendiente que llevaba al pequeño arroyo. Su padre lo había descrito en alguna oportunidad como un puente japonés, sea lo que fuese que eso significase. Lo único que sabía es que el piso era una serie de tablas de madera, y al mirar hacia ellos y concentrarse, creyó encontrar la fuente de sonido._

 _Volvió hacia atrás en sus pasos hasta el inicio del puente. Con cuidado, bajó por la inclinada pendiente de la ladera del arroyo. Volteó a su izquierda, y su instinto de hermana mayor se activó de inmediato._

— _¡Lincoln!_

 _Se acercó tan rápido como pudo hacia la parte baja del puente, donde su hermano se hallaba sentado, llorando sobre sus antebrazos. Tenía suficiente espacio entre la tierra y el suelo como para maniobrar con facilidad y poder ponerse de cuclillas frente a él._

— _Linky, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Te lastimaste? —Preguntó, revisándolo con la mirada en busca de alguna herida y acariciando las partes expuestas de los brazos de su hermano para mostrarle que estaba allí para él._

 _El niño levantó la cabeza, y sólo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y sus labios temblando fue capaz de romperle el corazón a la mayor de las Loud. Ella mordió su labio inferior y abrió sus brazos. Lincoln no lo pensó dos veces y se inclinó hacia delante para permitirle que lo abrazara._

— _Estoy aquí, no llores. Todo está bien. Tranquilo._

— _S-Se burlaron —le dijo entre sollozos—. Unos niños s-se rieron de m-mi cabello._

 _Lori lo abrazó aún más fuerte. Todos en la familia sabían que Lincoln era muy tímido con respecto a su cabello. El blanco no era precisamente un color usual para el cabello de un niño pequeño. Gente en el centro comercial, en la escuela, en el autobús o en cualquier otro lugar solía quedarse mirándolo. Él trataba de ignorarlos, de esconderse detrás de sus hermanas o padres, pero los comentarios y las miradas siempre le llegaban, de una forma u otra._

 _Los niños, sobre todo, podían ser muy crueles. Lori lo sabía de primera mano. Este año había comenzado a tener problemas de acné, y la vida en la escuela había pasado a ser un infierno. No ayudaba en nada que Carol Pingrey continuara con su cutis perfecto atrayendo la atención de todos los chicos de su grado. Entendía lo que Lincoln sentía al ser objeto de burlas, pero mientras que ella podía poner la frente en alto y seguir adelante, su hermanito se tomaba las palabras muy a pecho._

 _Siempre había sido un niño extremadamente sensible y que necesitaba constantes muestras de apoyo por parte de sus hermanas. Solía sentirse distinto porque era el único niño entre todas ellas. Un extraño en su propia casa. Y aunque Lynn, Luan o incluso Luna no lo notasen, Lori podía ver que él necesitaba que le recordasen que era uno más de la familia. Tan valioso y amado como todas las demás._

— _No les hagas caso, Linky, sólo están celosos —le dijo, acariciando su espalda y hombros—. Sus cabellos son normales y aburridos, y tú tienes el color de la nieve y las nubes. Se ve hermoso en ti, y te hace especial._

 _Lincoln se separó un poco para ver a Lori. Algunas lágrimas continuaban cayendo por su rostro, y sus ojos la miraban suplicantes._

— _¿L-Lo dices en s-serio?_

 _Colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas llenas de pecas y se inclinó para besarle la punta de la nariz. Le dedicó la más grande y cálida de sus sonrisas._

— _Absolutamente. Tú eres hermoso, tu cabello es hermoso, y si alguien se atreve a decir lo contrario, tendrán que vérselas conmigo._

 _Sus palabras, si bien no era la primera vez que se las decía, tuvieron un efecto balsámico en su hermano. Lincoln volvió a acercarse a Lori y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, abrazándola con cuidado. Seguía sollozando, pero cada vez con menos intensidad, y tras varios minutos sintiéndose seguro en el abrazo fraternal de Lori mientras ella le susurraba bellas palabras al oído, el niño de cabello blanco logró calmarse, y juntos regresaron con sus padres tomados de la mano, con ella prometiéndole que le compraría un cono de su helado favorito._

 _Lori caminó siempre al frente, su mirada moviéndose de lado a lado estudiando a todas las personas del parque, preparada para saltar en defensa de su hermanito si es que alguien siquiera osaba quedarse mirándolo._

 _Lincoln caminó mucho más relajado y sin preocuparse, pues sabía que mientras su hermana mayor estuviera con él,_ _nada ni_ _nadie lo molestaría._

* * *

La Lori del presente estaba acostada sobre su cama, descalza a pesar del frío y con su teléfono olvidado en la mesa de luz a un costado de su cabeza. Observaba el techo, sus ojos fijos sin mirar en una pequeña mancha de humedad cerca de la esquina. El sonido de la fuerte lluvia golpeando su ventana y el techo servía como cortina de fondo para su melancólico estado de reposo y reflexión. Así había estado durante la última hora, tras volver de su pequeña visita al centro comercial con su novio y Ronnie Anne. Había sido muy breve. No habían parado a comer, no habían parado a charlar, no habían intercambiado muchas palabras, siquiera. Compraron lo que debían comprar, y tras encontrarse con Luna, Lynn, Lucy, las gemelas y su madre, Lori decidió volver a casa con ellas, despidiéndose de Bobby con un abrazo y un beso que no duró demasiado ni se sintió particularmente significativo.

Por primera vez en una larga hora, volteó su mirada hacia el teléfono. Su brazo izquierdo se movió finalmente de su regazo y, con la pereza de quien no tiene verdadero interés en nada, tomó el aparato y lo llevó hacia ella una vez más. Con un movimiento de su dedo desbloqueó la pantalla. Descartó todas las notificaciones que no le interesaban —comentarios, likes, videos, invitaciones de juegos—, marcó como leídos los más de doce mensajes que algunas de sus amigas le habían enviado, y abrió el chat de Bobby.

Cinco mensajes en la última hora, todos sin leer hasta aquel momento. No decían mucho. No decían nada, en verdad. Sólo él recordándole que si quería hablar podía hacerlo cuando quisiera. Que tendría su teléfono encima todo el día, y que incluso si es que estaba trabajando respondería para ella. Recordatorios de que podía confiar en él. Un gran "Te amo" con un corazón.

Lori cerró los ojos y suspiró, llevando su teléfono a su pecho. Lo cierto es que por más que quisiera llamarlo para repetirle una y otra vez lo mucho que lo amaba, sentía que no era el momento. No podía hacerlo, no tenía las energías necesarias. No estaba de humor.

Hacía diez días que no estaba de humor para nada. Apenas comía, pues su estómago estaba convencido de que no tenía apetito. Trataba de acabar su plato, pero no lo hacía porque necesitase satisfacer su hambre, sino que lo único que quería era no preocupar a sus padres y servir como ejemplo para sus hermanas. Quizás, si la veían alimentarse como correspondía, ellas también lo harían.

Ella siempre había sido el ejemplo a seguir. Como hermana mayor, era su deber ser el faro que guiara a todos los demás por la senda que sus padres le habían enseñado. Ellos estaban ocupados con sus trabajos y tratando de dividir su tiempo entre sus once hijos para encargarse de los pequeños detalles y acciones del día a día. Ese era el trabajo de Lori. Apoyarlos, ser su ayuda, su aliada en la difícil tarea de criar una familia. Nunca se había quejado, a pesar de lo duros que algunos sacrificios habían sido.

Ella nunca había podido ser libre, en algún sentido. Su responsabilidad como hermana mayor la obligaba a ceder más que ninguna otra. A la hora de cuidar a quien quiera que fuese el nuevo bebé de la familia, las hermanas menores no estaban obligadas a hacerlo, pero Lori sí. Ella siempre debía estar disponible para dar una mano cuando fuese necesario, por lo que su dedicación debía estar puesta al cien por ciento en la casa y la familia. No había podido ir a clases de costura con Leni. No había tenido la chance de ir al conservatorio musical con Luna. Sólo durante el último año es que había podido tomar clases de golf, a diferencia de Lynn, que practicaba seis deportes simultáneamente. Ella entendía la economía de la casa mejor que nadie más —Lisa quizás como la única excepción—, y era ese conocimiento lo que la inhibía a veces de pedir dinero a sus padres, a diferencia del resto.

Ella siempre había tenido que ganarse lo suyo con trabajo y esfuerzo. Y nunca se había quejado. Ni siquiera ahora, con diecisiete años, se quejaba del rol que le había tocado asumir. Ella era la responsable de mantener el orden en la casa, de asegurarse que todo estuviera bien, y tomaba aquel encargo con honor y valentía. Nunca había sentido pena de sí misma, pues para ella la familia lo era todo, y estaba enorgullecida de actuar como líder de la manada incluso si eso le generaba la animosidad temporal de sus hermanas, pues ella sabía que todo lo que hacía era para asegurarse que a estructura familiar no se desmoronara.

Estos días, sin embargo, no habían hecho más que obligarla a cuestionarse el éxito de su labor.

Se puso de pie, aún con su teléfono en mano y se preparó para salir de su habitación. Echó una furtiva mirada a la cama de Leni. Al igual que la suya propia, no estaba hecha. Las sábanas estaban desarmadas y la almohada tirada en el suelo. Era difícil para todas concentrarse en las tareas del hogar, aunque Lori había encontrado que hacer las rondas de lavandería la hacían caer en la vieja rutina de siempre, y era capaz de desconectarse del mundo durante los ciclos de lavado, disfrutando al menos esos pocos minutos de paz y olor a lavanda.

Leni no estaba en casa en aquel momento, ocupada como estaba con todos los preparativos. Había muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo. Estaba preocupada por Leni, quizás más que cualquier otro miembro de la familia lo estaba, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. No por ahora, al menos.

Salió de su habitación y se internó en el pasillo del primer piso. Otrora tan ruidoso y activo, ahora no era más que el fantasma de lo que había sido. Paredes vacías que no decían nada, un largo corredor cuyo silencio y falta de caos no era sino una prueba más de la desgracia que había caído sobre la casa Loud.

Una desgracia que Lori no podía controlar.

El único sonido provenía de la habitación justo enfrente de la suya. Lori tomó aire y decidió entrar allí.

Las dos hermanas residentes de la habitación se encontraban allí. Luna estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra la pared justo debajo de la ventana. Tenía su guitarra acústica en la mano, y sus dedos se movían de una posición a otra, tocando una melodía lenta y decididamente triste. Tenía los ojos cerrados y cantaba en voz baja, preocupada más por el tempo que por la altura de las notas que producía con su voz.

 _Where are you now? I can hear footsteps, I'm dreaming  
_ _(¿Dónde estás ahora? Puedo escuchar pisadas, estoy soñando)  
_ _And if you will keep me from waking to believe this  
_ _(Y si quieres, evita que despierte para creer esto)_

Lori no quiso interrumpirla. Incluso desde pequeña, antes de encontrar en el rock la pasión de su vida, Luna había recurrido a la música para escapar de sus problemas. No era buena con palabras, a veces le costaba expresar sus sentimientos incluso con ella, pero siempre tenía una canción en la cual ampararse para dejar ver a la verdadera Luna. Mucha gente creía que ella hablaba citando canciones sólo para divertirse o para alardear de sus vastos conocimientos musicales, pero lo cierto es que ella estaba siempre pensando en términos musicales. Todo lo filtraba a través de la música, así es como su mente funcionaba.

En una oportunidad, Lori debió hablar con sus profesoras para convencerlas de que Luna había reprobado su exposición oral sólo porque no la habían dejado presentar los temas en forma de canción. Decidieron darle una oportunidad, y su blues de la Segunda Guerra Mundial acabó con la mejor nota de la clase.

Conocía a su hermana, y sólo con escucharla podía entender el enorme dolor que sentía. Un dolor que jamás sería capaz de explicar con estúpidas y vacías palabras, pero que encontraba su salida en los tristes versos de una balada.

 _Are you afraid of being alone? Cause I am  
_ _(¿Tienes miedo de estar sólo? Porque yo sí)  
_ _I'm lost without you  
_ _(Estoy perdida sin ti)_

Lori se recostó contra la pared opuesta, y quizás hizo algún ruido o quizás fue coincidencia, pero Luna abrió sus ojos finalmente y levantó la vista. Al igual que Leni y Lori, Luna había dejado de maquillar su rostro estos últimos días, pues no había nada más molesto que la máscara cayendo por sus mejillas a cada rato. Era raro ver sus párpados sin el clásico púrpura que ella usaba en homenaje al color favorito de Mick Swagger. Era tan raro como desolador, al igual que los ojos rojos e hinchados.

Su mano derecha dudó un instante, perdiendo el tiempo, pero en seguida ella se recuperó, volviendo a cantar mientras miraba a su hermana mayor.

 _Are you afraid of leaving tonight? Cause I am  
_ _(¿Tienes miedo de irte esta noche? Porque yo sí)  
_ _I'm lost without you  
_ _(Estoy perdida sin ti)_

Las últimas palabras del estribillo de desvanecieron con la última nota. Luna esperó pacientemente a que las cuerdas dejaran de vibrar antes de mover su guitarra a un lado y juntar sus rodillas.

—Hey —le dijo a Lori, haciendo el esfuerzo por sonreír. La mayor apreció el intento.

El saludo alertó a Luan de la llegada de una nueva hermana. La comediante estaba recostada en su cama de costado, con la mirada en la pared. La había estado observando con tanta atención e interés como ella lo había hecho con el techo. Lori no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, pero por la forma en la que estiró sus brazos y espalda, supuso que bastante.

Luan también la miró, y asintió con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

Un incómodo silencio se produjo entre las tres. Lori siempre había tenido las palabras justas para decirle a sus hermanas, fuera cual fuera la situación. Ella siempre había estado preparada para todo. Podría haber escrito su propio manual de supervivencia familiar para recopilar los trucos y estrategias que garantizaban un soberbio control de la situación cualquiera fuera el caso. Ahora, sin embargo, sentía que la situación se escapaba de sus posibilidades. No había nada que decir, nada que hacer.

Sólo había algo que podía ofrecerles.

—Voy a estar en la cocina —les anunció en voz baja, aunque a diferencia de otros tiempos, no hubo ruido alguno que la silenciara—. Si necesitan algo… cualquier cosa…

Las dos niñas asintieron desde sus lugares en silencio, y desviaron la mirada. Lori esperó algunos segundos, su corazón deseando que le pidieran un consejo, unas palabras, un abrazo, cualquier cosa que ella pudiera darles para tratar de hacerlas sentir un poco mejor. El silencio, sin embargo, la obligó a salir de la habitación sin intercambiar más palabras.

Luna y Luan habían sufrido sus propias crisis en los últimos días. La primera había sido Luan, quien no había hablado con nadie de la familia por días en una especie de pacto de silencio que había jurado en secreto. No más bromas, no más trucos, no más risas. Silencio absoluto por parte de la comediante entre el lunes y el jueves. Las únicas palabras que había pronunciado habían sido venenosas acusaciones contra Lynn cuando ella le lanzó accidentalmente una almohada a Lincoln.

Luna, por su parte, había tenido su propia crisis el viernes. Lori se había quedado despierta hasta tarde, sin poder dormir como la mayoría de las noches. Había ido tres veces a revisar la habitación de Lincoln, encontrándolo durmiendo plácidamente junto a Lynn cada vez. El insomnio la tenía como presa, y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse despierta mirando el techo, esperando que los minutos pasaran hasta que su cuerpo no pudiera seguir más y cayera desmayada. Fue así que llegó a estar despierta cuando Luna llegó ebria a la noche de su concierto. El cansancio, la preocupación y su irritable estado mental la había llevado a tener una discusión con Luna que había acabado con la estrella de rock destruyendo su más valiosa guitarra.

Las dos habían sufrido mucho, pero incluso si todavía eran tristes y apagados reflejos de sus verdaderos seres, ambas habían mejorado. Luan había vuelto a hablar. Había vuelto a hacer bromas. Pasaba más tiempo con el resto de sus hermanas, pero en lugar de buscar juegos de palabras con todo, tomaba cada oportunidad para disculparse por sus actitudes pasadas. Luna se había disculpado con ella la mañana del domingo, había vuelto a tocar música, y aunque pasaba las tardes encerrada en su habitación o el garaje tocando las canciones que su corazón le decía, estaba mucho más receptiva a estar con el resto de las chicas. Las dos habían mejorado ligeramente, escapando por lo menos de la etapa más crítica de sus crisis.

Y Lori no las había ayudado en nada. No había sido ella quien las había salvado de aquella espiral de depresión.

Continuó caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la escalera cuando la puerta del medio se abrió. Lynn salía de allí, vestida con su uniforme de siempre y su nuevo peinado. Era un tanto extraño verla a ella con el cabello suelto extendiéndose más allá de sus hombros, con pequeñas ondulaciones en los tramos finales, seguramente cortesía de Lola.

Lynn y Lori se cruzaron, y las dos se detuvieron cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

— ¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó la mayor, colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su hermana.

—Al baño —respondió sin mucho entusiasmo la deportista.

La relación entre Lori y Lynn era un tanto extraña. No solían pasar tiempo juntas. No tenían muchos gustos en común excepto por el golf, e incluso allí, Lynn era demasiado ruidosa y tenía la entrada prohibida a los campos de entrenamiento. Los golfistas, al parecer, no tenían paciencia por niñas que trataban de desconcentrarlos o se reían de sus golpes.

Lynn era demasiado ruda y poco delicada, y encapsulaba en ella todo el descontrol y energía desaforada que Lori trataba a diario de mitigar en la casa. Ambas sabían que la mejor forma de evitar conflictos era no estar juntas demasiado tiempo, y la mayor parte de las veces, eso hacían.

Aún así la amaba como a todas las demás. Todavía recordaba a la pequeña niña que trataba de llamar su atención constantemente, para que viera lo rápido que corría, lo alto que saltaba, lo lejos que pateaba un balón. Solía buscar la aprobación de Lori en reemplazo, quizás, de la atención que sus padres no podían darle. Con el tiempo, la distancia creció entre ambas, pero Lori podía sentir el respeto que su hermanita todavía le tenía. Por más difícil de controlar que fuera, era de las pocas que no le hacía repetir la cosas antes de hacer caso. Una fuerte mirada, unas instrucciones claras, y Lynn accedía. No era algo que hiciera con todos, pero la pequeña atleta había estado en infinidad de equipos, y si había alguien que sabía de la importancia de respetar al capitán, era ella.

Los viajes en Vanzilla a las prácticas eran en verdad las pequeñas chances que las dos tenían para hablar a solas, y aunque a veces el silencio se volvía incómodo, la mayor parte de los viajes servían para recordarle a Lori que incluso sin demasiadas cosas en común, las dos eran hermanas, y se amaban profundamente.

—Oye Lynn, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, estaré en la cocina, ¿sí? —le dijo, apretando ligeramente su hombro.

Lynn asintió, su cabello siguiendo el movimiento de su cabeza.

—De acuerdo, gracias. Aunque creo que voy a estar en mi habitación por un rato —dijo, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la puerta de la cual había salido—. Lucy está en su ataúd y quiero estar allí en caso de que salga y necesite un abrazo.

Lori siguió la mirada de su hermana.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a hablar con ella? Estos últimos días apenas se ha separado de ti, debes estar cansada. Deja que yo la ayude y tómate un descanso, ¿sí?

Los labios de Lynn se curvaron en una sonrisa, resaltando sus mejillas y las pecas que las cubrían.

—Gracias, en serio, pero ya sabes cómo es Lucy… Necesita espacio, tiempo… No puedes forzarla a hablar. Sólo puedes estar allí para cuando ella te necesite. Y aunque a veces me saque de quicio, es mi compañera de cuarto. Somos un equipo. Y es mi responsabilidad.

La mayor de las Loud la miró durante algunos segundos, estupefacta y sin saber cómo responder.

—Vaya, Lynn… —Finalmente le sonrió y la atrajo contra sí en un abrazo— Eres una excelente capitana. Sabes cómo manejar a tus jugadores.

La castaña le devolvió el abrazo sin apretar con todas sus fuerzas, sin tratar de levantarla, sin hacerle una llave de judo. Un sencillo y honesto abrazo.

—Aprendí de la mejor —susurró antes de separarse y continuar su camino hacia el baño. Lori la observó ir, reparando en lo madura que se veía de repente. Recordó cómo ella se había estado sobreexigiendo durante la semana anterior, hasta el punto de lastimar su muñeca. Recordó la pelea con Ronnie Anne, su incidente en la escuela, el mal humor con el que se la veía a cada momento. Hasta que luego su ira y su instinto autodestructivo se redujeron casi a la nada. Estaba triste, sí, pero mucho más controlada y serena.

Y Lori no había tenido nada que ver. No había podido ayudarla en nada.

Continuó hacia las escaleras, dejando atrás la habitación de Lucy y sin pasar por la de Lisa. No tenía ni idea cómo la pequeña genio estaba llevando la noticia. Parecía ocupada en sus experimentos, quizás incluso más que de costumbre. Tenía un coeficiente intelectual demasiado alto y la edad demasiado corta. No había forma de saber si esconderse en su trabajo era su forma de lidiar con el dolor, si es que entendía con precisión lo que estaba sucediendo, o qué es lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

El foco de su atención cambió cuando notó que las dos gemelas estaban sentadas una contra la otra en el primer escalón. Bajó con cuidado de no pisarlas y se colocó de pie junto a ellas.

—Chicas, ¿qué hacen? —Preguntó, poniendo su voz más dulce y suave.

Las dos niñas la miraron sin entusiasmo. Lana estaba ligeramente inclinada contra Lola, sus hombros y cabezas tocándose, pero ni la plomera hacía muecas por estar tocando el reluciente vestido de su gemela, ni la princesa hacía un escándalo por cómo su peinado estaba siendo arruinado por culpa de la sucia gorra roja.

—Esperamos —dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

Lori volteó hacia la puerta de entrada. Debió ahogar un suspiro resignado e ignorar la gélida sensación que la inundó, como si alguien derramara un frío líquido sobre sus hombros, arrastrándose lentamente por su espalda y penetrando hasta su corazón.

Ella también estaba esperando.

— ¿Quieren que juguemos a algo mientras tanto? —Les sugirió, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a sus hermanas— Puedo traer un juego de mesa. Podemos jugar a las cartas, o a lo que ustedes quieran. ¿Quieren que les ponga una película en la televisión?

Las gemelas miraron en dirección al sofá. Desde que Lori tenía memoria, el sofá siempre estaba siendo disputado. Con una sola televisión en la casa y trece personas con gustos absolutamente distintos, era inevitable que hubiera conflictos y auténticas guerras por el control remoto. Últimamente, sin embargo, nadie parecía interesado en ver sus programas favoritos. Lori ni siquiera había recordado que su serie favorita había estrenado un nuevo episodio el viernes.

Lola se acurrucó un poco más contra Lana, y su gemela la tomó de la mano.

—No, gracias —respondió la princesa.

—Vamos a quedarnos aquí —agregó la otra.

Lori no pudo sino asentir.

—Voy a estar en la cocina preparándome un café. Si quieren que les prepare algo, o quieren jugar, o necesitan cualquier cosa sólo vayan y avísenme, ¿de acuerdo?

Las niñas le sonrieron, y aunque no era la más feliz de todas las sonrisas que Lori había visto en su vida, se sintió muchísimo mejor porque pudieran hacer ese esfuerzo, por lo menos. Se acercó y les besó la frente a ambas. La gemelas habían sido las últimas de la familia en enterarse, y Lori creía que ellas todavía no habían terminado de comprender lo que estaba por suceder. Estaban absolutamente destrozadas, eso podía verse, pero quizás estaban aún procesándolo.

Habían recurrido una a la otra, eso era evidente. Siempre habían sido de pelearse por hasta los más ridículos motivos. Siempre buscando una enemistad que no estaba allí, sus intereses chocando y generando conflicto. Últimamente parecían estar peleándose por todo. Por quién tomaba la mayonesa. Por quién hacía el dibujo más lindo. Por quién debía usar el baño primero. Estaban atravesando una etapa de peleas que estaba cansando a todos.

Hasta que _alguien_ habló con ellas y las hizo entrar en razón. Hasta que _alguien_ tuvo el valor de decir lo que todos pensaban pero nadie trataba de arreglar. Y ese alguien no había sido Lori. Bajo su guardia, las cosas entre las gemelas habían comenzado a salirse de control, y ella no había estado allí para resolverlo.

Se alejó de las gemelas y entró al comedor. Lo primero que hizo fue echar un vistazo a la vitrina de trofeos. Una sábana blanca la estaba cubriendo, aunque una de las puertas colgaba convenientemente a un lado, mostrando el cristal roto donde "Lynn" la había "accidentalmente golpeado con una pelota de baloncesto". Su mente volvió a preguntarse por Leni, y cuándo la llamaría para que fuera a buscarla en Vanzilla. No recordaba si había salido con paraguas, pero incluso si lo tuviera la lluvia era demasiado fuerte, se enfermaría si volvía caminando.

Llegó pronto a la cocina, y mientras se preparaba un café, se preguntó en qué había fallado. ¿Cómo es que había perdido el control de todo en tan poco tiempo? Ella siempre se había jactado de conocer a sus hermanas mejor que nadie. Entendía cómo pensaban, cómo reaccionaban, lo que necesitaban oír y lo que había que hacer para ayudarlas. Se suponía que recaía en ella la responsabilidad de mantener el equilibrio en la casa. Como hermana mayor, era su deber el estar allí siempre que su familia la necesitase y solucionar las cosas.

Al menos eso había creído durante toda su vida. Esa era la mentira que se había repetido una y otra vez para convencerse a sí misma de que tenía un propósito, un rol que cumplir en la dinámica familiar.

No era buena en los deportes. No era graciosa. No era una prodigio musical. No era la chica más bella de la escuela. No era una genio. No tenía conocimientos mecánicos. No ganaba concursos. No tenía habilidad para la poesía. No era ninguna de las grandes cosas que el resto de su familia era, pero a ella no le importaba porque sabía que cumplía otra función. Ella era la que resolvía los problemas de los demás. Gracias a que ella no era buena en nada por ayudarlos, toda su familia podía triunfar. Sacrificaba su potencial para que todos los demás pudieran desbloquear el máximo suyo. Esa era su función, eso era para lo que vivía.

Pero ahora resultaba evidente para ella que ni siquiera en eso era la más útil. Lincoln era el verdadero sostén de la familia, ahora lo podía ver con claridad.

Lori podía mantenerlas disciplinadas, pero Lincoln era quien las mantenía felices. Él era quien conseguía llegar a sus corazones y hacerlas sentir mejor. Por mucho que Lori supiera lo que le pasaba a su hermanas, era Lincoln quien ideaba los planes para alegrarlas, quien encontraba las palabras justas para solucionar todo. Incluso cuando metía la pata, volverse el foco de atención de todas las hermanas era lo que usualmente solucionaba los problemas generales de la casa. Dejaban de pelearse entre ellas para concentrarse en Lincoln, y en tan sólo un día lo perdonaban —nunca podían permanecer enfadadas con él por mucho tiempo— y todo se solucionaba.

Lincoln, su hermanito menor, el chico más importante de su vida, hacía un mejor trabajo que ella en mantener unida a la familia. Nunca lo había considerado, pero ahora lo sabía.

Y si ella no servía para proteger y mantener unida a su familia, ¿para qué servía?

Se apoyó contra la encimera y bebió unos sorbos de su café. Miró hacia la ventana.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó a su reflejo en el cristal. Su rostro triste no supo responderle. Nadie sabía hacerlo. Nadie podía.

El patio se iluminó en un destello blanco y unos segundos después el rugido de un nuevo trueno sacudió la casa e hizo vibrar las ventanas. Lori recordó cuando Lincoln tenía tres años. En aquella época tenía miedo a las tormentas, y cada vez que había una de noche, él iba a su habitación y le pedía dormir con ella. Con el tiempo lo había superado, pero aún así se sobresaltaba de vez en cuando si un rayo o un trueno lo tomaba desprevenido.

Bebió un nuevo sorbo y apretó la taza con sus manos. No quería molestarlo, pero necesitaba hablar con él. Necesitaba oír su voz. Tomó su teléfono celular y llamó a su hermano. Estaba en la cocina, pero la casa estaba tan silenciosa que logró escuchar el sonido de una puerta de auto cerrándose con violencia desde la calle. Segundos después, una voz femenina gritaba algo.

Se asomó hacia el comedor, pero justo en ese momento atendieron el teléfono.

— _¿Hola?_ —Dijo una voz que decididamente no era la de su hermano.

— ¿Clyde?

— _¡¿L-L-L-LORI?!_

Incluso sin verlo, Lori pudo imaginarse al mejor amigo de su hermano desmayándose. Puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Clyde, estás ahí? ¿Clyde?

Oyó los balbuceos incoherentes de un niño de once años que perdió el conocimiento y varias voces a su alrededor. Finalmente, alguien tomó el teléfono.

— _¿Hola?_

Sonaba a una niña.

—Hola. Soy Lori, la hermana de…

Unos violentos golpes sacudieron la puerta de entrada. Lori casi deja caer la taza de su café y las gemelas gritaron asustadas.

— _¡ABRAN LA PUERTA!_ —Gritó la inconfundible voz de Pop-Pop, tratando de girar el picaporte y volviendo a golpear la madera como si quisiera tirarla abajo— _¡RITA! ¡RITA!_

¿Qué hacía Pop-Pop visitándolos sin avisar? ¿Y por qué gritaba? Iba a ir hacia allí, pero vio a su padre acercándose a abrir la puerta.

— _¿Hola?_ —Volvió a preguntar la voz del otro lado del teléfono.

— ¡Oh! Sí, lo siento. Soy Lori, la hermana de Lincoln. ¿Quién habla?

— _Me llamo Jordan. Voy a la escuela con él._

Lynn Sr abrió la puerta de entrada, y Lori vio cómo Pop-Pop entraba, completamente empapado por la lluvia y con su rostro lleno de ira. Myrtle estaba detrás de él, cerrando el paraguas que evidentemente el abuelo no se había molestado en usar.

—Albert, ¿qué estás…?

— ¡¿Cómo pudiste ocultarme esto, Lynn?! —Gritó Pop-Pop, tomando a su yerno por el cuello de su camisa— ¡¿Por qué no me dijeron?!

Lori comprendió, en parte, lo que sucedía, pero aún así estaba confundida. ¿Qué Lincoln no había hablado con él el día anterior? Su madre le había dicho que eso habían hecho. ¿Por qué se lo veía tan furioso? Tenía que hablar con Lincoln cuanto antes.

—Jordan, escúchame, necesito que me pases con Lincoln —se apresuró a decirle, viendo cómo Myrtle y las gemelas trataban de hacer que Pop-Pop soltara a Lynn Sr. Luna bajó corriendo por las escaleras y Rita salió de su habitación cargando a Lily en brazos.

— ¡Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo?! —Gritó, acercándose a ellos.

El grito hizo llorar a Lily. Un esfuerzo colectivo de la familia logró hacer que Pop-Pop soltara su agarre sobre Lynn Sr. Lori se acercó más a la conmoción, y pudo ver gotas de lluvia cayendo sobre el rostro de su abuelo.

¿Eran gotas?

— ¡Sue me lo dijo! —Gritó mirando a su hija— ¡Sue me dijo la verdad! ¿Cómo pudiste esconderme esto por tanto tiempo?

Rita llevó una mano a su boca, y todos en la sala jadearon. Mientras Lily continuaba llorando en el fondo, el resto de la familia se tomó unos segundos para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Lori sacudió la cabeza. Oh, Lincoln, ¿qué hiciste?

— _¿Lincoln?_ —Preguntó la voz de Jordan, sonando preocupada— _¿No está en tu casa?_

Todo el mundo estaba tratando de explicarle a Pop-Pop la situación, preguntándole qué había pasado y cómo es que Lincoln no se lo había dicho el día anterior, pero Lori se desconectó totalmente de aquella conversación. Dio una media vuelta en su lugar y se cubrió la oreja libre con su mano para poder concentrarse en su teléfono.

— ¿En mi casa? No, Jordan, iba a reunirse con sus amigos, él… ¿por qué tienes su teléfono?

— _Se lo olvidó aquí, él… Lori, Lincoln se fue hace tres horas._

Un nuevo trueno sacudió los cielos. Si el estruendo hubiera afectado las débiles fundaciones de la casa y el techo hubiera colapsado sobre ella, Lori probablemente no lo habría notado. Sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido y un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna, desde el inicio de su cuello hasta la parte más baja de su cintura. Parpadeó un par de veces y trató de asegurarde se que había escuchado bien.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó— ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Con quién?

— _No, él… Se fue solo_ —explicó la chica, y Lori notó la culpa con la que hablaba— _. Tuvimos una discusión y se fue corriendo. Creímos… creímos que estaba en su casa._

—Jordan, Jordan, ¿hace cuánto que se fue? —La apremió, su mano apretando el teléfono tan fuerte que temía romperlo.

— _No lo sé, un rato antes de que comenzara a llover, como hace tres horas. ¿No está allí? ¿No llegó? ¿Lori? ¿Hola?_ _¿Hola_ _, estás allí?_

No respondió. Era ligeramente consciente de que Pop-Pop estaba discutiendo con Rita y que Myrtle y Lynn Sr trataban de calmarlos. Sentía los llantos de Lily en el fondo, y al resto de sus hermanas hablando una encima de la otra diciendo quién sabe qué. La lluvia seguía golpeando las ventanas y el viento sonaba al pasar entre las copas de los árboles. El mundo seguía girando a su alrededor, pero aún así Lori se sintió en una burbuja aislada de toda interferencia. Lo único que escuchaba con claridad era su respiración agitada mientras su mente trataba de sacar cuentas sobre qué tan lejos la casa de Rusty estaba de la suya. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía uno tardar en caminar esa distancia? ¿Una hora? ¿Hora y cuarto?

Sus rodillas temblaron y el café que acababa de beber parecía estar haciendo un agujero en su estómago, como si hubiera ingerido ácido. Su boca estaba seca y los dedos le dolían de la fuerza con la que apretaba el teléfono. Respiró hondo y trató de que su voz no temblase.

—Jordan, quiero que llames a todos los amigos de Lincoln y les preguntes si lo han visto —explicó con suavidad—. Y si alguien lo vio, llámame a este número inmediatamente.

La chica comenzó a decir algo, pero Lori cortó la llamada y dejó caer su teléfono sobre la mesa. Se apoyó contra ella, con sus manos cerrándose sobre el borde, y agachó la cabeza.

Tres horas. Tres. Horas. En una caminata que no podría haber demorado más de una hora y media. Bajo la lluvia torrencial. Creyó que iba a vomitar, pero se contuvo. No podía estar débil. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tenía que…

Tenía que encontrar a su hermano.

Sus instintos se activaron. Ese pensamiento le devolvió lucidez a su mente, y su aturdimiento y confusión fue reemplazado por el más puro estado de terror y desesperación que recordaba haber sentido alguna vez en su vida.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡PAPÁ!

Se acercó gritando a donde todos estaban discutiendo. Ninguno pareció prestarle atención, todos ocupados echándose culpas, buscando excusas, tranquilizando a otros, bebés llorando, niñas haciendo preguntas, estúpidas discusiones mientras Lincoln estaba quién sabe dónde.

— ¡YA CÁLLENSEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Cuando terminó su grito y abrió los ojos, se encontró a todos mirándola expectante. Estaba comenzando a agitarse y sus manos temblaban. Ni siquiera sabía si lo que sentía en su rostro era sudor o si había una gotera en la casa. No tenía tiempo para preocuparse por ello, y mucho menos para perder tiempo con su familia siendo estúpida y peleándose por nada.

—Lori, ¿qué ocurre? —Preguntó su padre, acercándose al ver el estado en el que su hija mayor se encontraba.

—L…

Su garganta le falló. Le costaba respirar con tranquilidad, y debió tragar saliva un par de veces para hallar el aliento suficiente como para poder mirarlos a todos a los ojos y pronunciar una palabra:

—Lincoln.

* * *

Los minutos que siguieron fueron demasiado caóticos como para que ninguno de los presentes pudiera recordar con exactitud qué fue lo que ocurrió. Lo único que todos lograron comprender fue la idea de que Lincoln debería haber llegado a casa horas atrás y no lo había hecho. No estaba en casa y no estaba con sus amigos. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba, pero todo apuntaba a que estaba solo en algún lugar de Royal Woods en medio de una impresionante tormenta.

La sala de estar se convirtió en una hecatombe de gente moviéndose de un lado a otro. Chocando entre ellos, corriendo a buscar sus abrigos, niñas llorando, gente preocupada. Lynn Sr fue el encargado de tomar las riendas y organizar a la familia. Él tomaría a Vanzilla e iría junto con Rita a buscar a Lincoln. Pop-Pop y Myrtle tomarían el auto en el que habían llegado y saldrían también a buscarlo por otra ruta. Todos los demás debían quedarse en casa por si acaso Lincoln regresaba. Tenían instrucciones de llamar a toda la gente que conocieran y tratar de averiguar si es que alguien había visto a Lincoln.

—Papá, por favor, déjame ir —le suplicó Lori—. ¡Por favor!

—Lori, necesito que te quedes aquí para cuidar a tus hermanas —repitió su padre, terminando de colocarse su abrigo y tomando las llaves de la camioneta.

— ¡Pero papá...!

— ¡Sin peros! ¡Necesito que…! ¡LYNN JR, LUCY, VENGAN PARA ACÁ EN ESTE MISMO INSTANTE!

A través de la ventana pudieron ver a las dos niñas saliendo desde el patio trasero, vestidas con sus camperas. Lynn llevaba consigo su bicicleta, y Lucy corría detrás de ella con su paraguas negro. Rita salió y les gritó para que se quedaran, pero las dos se subieron a la bicicleta y se alejaron bajo la lluvia sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

Lynn Sr dio un doloroso golpe a la pared y volvió a ver a Lori.

— ¡Te necesito a ti aquí para que estas cosas no pasen! —Dijo, señalando con el brazo en dirección a las dos niñas que acababan de desobedecerlo— ¡La tormenta es muy fuerte y no quiero que salgan a la calle! ¡Podrían enfermarse! ¡Quédense aquí! ¡Todas!

Sin esperar una respuesta, salió de la casa y se alejó junto con su esposa en Vanzilla.

Lori quedó de pie frente a la puerta cerrada. Apretaba sus puños con furia, y estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar de la impotencia. Lincoln, Linky, su hermanito estaba perdido por allí fuera, y ella debía quedarse en casa sin hacer nada. Quedarse allí, esperando a que otros lo encontrasen. Él estaba fuera, con frío, mojado, asustado. O quizás no, quizás… quizás él…

Llevó sus manos a su cabello y gritó con rabia.

— ¿L-Lori?

Una suave voz la hizo voltear. Lola y Lana estaban abrazadas, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas hasta la alfombra. Temblaban como si el frío del exterior estuviera calando en sus huesos. Detrás de ellas, Luna y Luan observaban todo al borde de las lágrimas también. Luan se mordía las uñas de los dedos y Luna caminaba impacientemente en círculos, tomándose el rostro y despeinando su cabello.

— ¿V-Va a… va a volver? —Preguntó Lana, llorando incluso más fuerte tras preguntarlo.

Fue como una daga a su corazón. Una muy afilada daga, bañada en veneno de serpiente que se clavó en lo más profundo de su ser. Era la pregunta que Lori no se atrevía a hacerse. No quería pensar en ello, no quería siquiera admitir esa posibilidad.

No estaba lista. Nunca lo estaría. Desde hacía más de una semana que no podía imaginarse cómo sería la vida después de esto. Se quedaba despierta todas las noches hasta que no podía aguantar más e iba a verlo dormir. Entraba en silencio en su habitación y lo observaba durante largos períodos de tiempo. Se concentraba en su precioso rostro cansado, en su respiración, en las muecas que hacía de vez en cuando. Observaba a su hermanito dormir y recordaba todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos. Todo lo que habían hecho. Lo bueno, lo malo, lo triste, lo divertido. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasándole. No podía ser cierto.

Las gemelas continuaban esperando su respuesta, y Lori se agachó para estar a su altura.

—Lincoln va a volver. Va a volver —repitió con seguridad, tratando de convencer no sólo a las niñas, si no a sí misma—. Está perdido, pero lo van a encontrar. Lo van a traer a casa, y todos vamos a estar juntos.

No podía ser el final. Las cosas no podían ser así. Ella no se había despedido aún. No le había dicho todo lo que tenía que decirle. No le había explicado lo muchísimo que él significaba para ella. Era su mundo, su musa, su hermano. Tenía que hacérselo saber. No podía aceptar a posibilidad de no decírselo, de haber perdido su oportunidad para hablar con él.

— ¿Dónde está? —Preguntó Luan en voz alta, su voz cansada como si acabara de inflar todos los globos de una fiesta— ¿A dónde iría?

—Su amiga dijo que tuvieron una pelea, quizás quiere estar solo —sugirió Luna, todavía dando vueltas alrededor del sofá—. Quizás esté esperando a que deje de llover. Se olvidó su teléfono, no tiene cómo llamarnos.

—Él no nos haría esto —replicó Luan, negando con la cabeza—. Sabe que nos preocuparíamos, trataría de comunicarse con nosotros.

— ¿Y cómo lo haría? No tiene su teléfono —se quejó la rockera, sonando irritada—. Está bien, mamá y papá van a encontrarlo.

— ¿No te parece extraño? ¿En serio no crees que algo…?

— ¡No estoy diciendo lo que me parece posible, Luan, estoy diciendo lo que quiero que sea! —Le gritó, interrumpiéndola y tirándose de su cabello— ¡No sabemos dónde está y se olvidó su teléfono, así que no podemos rastrearlo! ¡Lo único que me queda pensar es que está esperando seguro a que la lluvia termine para poder volver!

Las gemelas continuaron llorando, y esta vez Luan se les unió. Luna intercambió una mirada preocupada con Lori, y las dos mayores de la casa vieron en los ojos de la otra la misma preocupación y esfuerzo por mantener la calma y fingir que las cosas no estaban tan mal frente a sus hermanas menores que cada una sentía. Luna suspiró y se acercó a Luan para tratar de contenerla, y Lori quedó sola, de pie, rodeada de una familia en ruinas.

Apretó sus puños. Luna tenía razón. Podía detenerse a pensar en todo lo malo que podría haber pasado, pero no podía permitírselo. Lincoln estaba bien. Perdido, pero bien. En eso debía concentrarse. En que sus padres lo encontrarían. En que su abuelo lo encontraría. En que Lynn y Lucy, en su audacia e imprudencia, lo harían.

Cualquiera menos ella, porque no había nada que ella pudiera hacer. Estaba encerrada en su casa, sin poder salir, sin poder ayudar en la búsqueda, sin ninguna manera en la que podía ayudar. Luna tenía razón, Lincoln no tenía su teléfono, no había forma de contactarlo o rastrearlo, no había nada que ella pudiera...

¡Rastrearlo!

Como una saeta dorada, pasó entre las gemelas y corrió escaleras arriba, casi tropezándose en el séptimo escalón por culpa de su velocidad y falta de cuidado. No se preocupó ni se detuvo hasta que llegó al primer piso, viró a la derecha, y comenzó a golpear desesperada en la primera puerta.

— ¡Lisa! ¡Lisa, abre la puerta!

Continuó golpeando, sin esperar respuesta alguna. Trató de girar el picaporte, pero estaba trabado. Irritada, trató de golpearla con su hombro, queriendo derribarla de ser necesario. Ante el primer fuerte impacto que sacudió la puerta, una luz roja se encendió junto a la cerradura, y Lori pudo oír varias trabajas y sonidos metálicos del otro lado.

— ¡Lisa, escúchame, es importa, abre la puerta! —Gritó, golpeando nuevamente.

Esta vez sus golpes no hicieron temblar la puerta ni hicieron tanto ruido como antes. Sea lo que fuere que había activado seguramente era algo que no podría romper.

Un pequeño panel de la puerta se abrió, dejando ver un altavoz.

— _Estoy ocupada, unidad familiar. Si es por la llegada de Pop-Pop que mis sensores detectaron, comunícale de mi parte que mis estudios e investigaciones son de vital importancia y requieren mi completa devoción para…_

— ¡No es sobre Pop-Pop, es sobre Lincoln, idiota! —Gritó, golpeando con sus puños y hasta con sus pies la ahora reforzada puerta— ¡Escúchame, te necesitamos! ¡ÉL TE NECESITA!

Esperó interminables segundos hasta que el sonido de pesadas trabajas mecánicas volvieron a sonar, ahogando el sonido de la lluvia sobre el tejado. Poco después, la puerta se abrió, y Lori pudo encontrarse con el aparentemente imperturbable rostro de su hermana menor.

—Tienes mi atención —dijo ella—. ¿Qué ocurre?

No entró en detalles ni perdió tiempo. Le explicó a Lisa todo lo que tenía que saber.

—Mamá, papá, el abuelo y Lynn y Lucy salieron a buscarlo, pero no podemos saber dónde está. Y peor aún, no sabemos cómo está, así que no me importa qué tipo de investigación estés haciendo, déjala a un lado y ayúdanos a encontrarlo cuanto antes.

Durante toda su explicación, el rostro de Lisa no se mostró afectado en lo más mínimo. Lo único que Lori pudo ver fue cómo su hermana se ponía ligeramente más seria. Sus labios un poco más apretados, sus cejas fruncidas, pero no parecía tan ansiosa como Lori esperaba que estuviera. Como debería estar.

—Nada malo debería haberle sucedido —dijo finalmente, caminando una vez más dentro de su habitación; Lori entró tras de ella, temiendo quedarse encerrada fuera una vez más—. Le hice nuevos estudios esta misma mañana, el suero experimental L-37 no mostraba señales de estar perdiendo efecto, su metabolismo se mantenía estable dentro de los parámetros deseados, la metástasis se encontraba controlada y alejada de los órganos principales, las probabilidades de una recaída inesperada en los próximos tres días son sólo del quince por ciento.

— ¿Quince por ciento? —Fue lo primero que dijo Lori. No entendía mucho de estadística, pero descuentos del quince por ciento en ropa siempre eran bienvenidos. Era más de lo que estaba dispuesta a aceptar en estas circunstancias— Espera, espera, espera. ¿Dijiste suero experimental? Lisa, ¿qué rayos has estado haciendo?

— ¡No tenía efectos secundarios! —Explicó— ¡Ninguno de los roedores de prueba mostraron señales de deficiencia hormonal o…!

— ¡¿Roedores de prueba?! ¡Lisa Marie Loud, ¿qué demonios le diste?!

— ¡Tiempo! —Gritó ahora la pequeña genio, acercándose a una pizarra llena de cálculos y anotaciones, señalando enérgicamente con sus manos, como si aquellas palabras extrañas hicieran entender a Lori— ¡Hice todo lo posible para mantener su cuerpo en un estado de homeostasis, regulándolo y manteniéndolo a salvo hasta que ESTO estuviera completo!

Su brazo derecho apuntó ahora hacia su escritorio, y la atención de Lori se posó sobre una gran ampolla de decantación que, gota a gota, dejaba caer un líquido rojo sobre un pequeño frasco no más grande que uno de perfume. Un pedazo de cinta adhesiva blanca estaba pegado al cristal, con un rudimentario número 4 dibujado encima. En el otro lado de la mesa, los primeros tres frascos se encontraban ya llenos, mientras que todos los que faltaban para completar una docena se hallaban todavía vacíos.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó Lori, no queriendo ilusionarse.

—Mi investigación —explicó Lisa, acercándose a la ampolla, mirándola con devoción—. Todo en lo que he estado trabajando desde el domingo pasado. Mi ún… _Nuestra_ única esperanza.

Lori trató de comprender. ¿Acaso…? ¿Estaba ella implicando que…?

—No está listo —dijo, sin embargo, y la pequeña luz de esperanza que Lori había visto se extinguía frente a sus ojos—. Necesito más tiempo. Necesito más horas.

Sus pequeños puños se cerraron sobre el escritorio, y se volteó. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lori vio emoción en los ojos de la pequeña genio.

Miedo.

—Estoy cerca. Muy cerca —dijo, sus labios apretándose para no temblar—. No puede ser ahora. No puede ser. Lori, estoy cerca.

Se acercó a su hermana mayor, quien debió agacharse para poder poner una mano sobre su hombro. No recordaba haberla visto tan afectada en mucho tiempo.

—Lisa, escúchame, tenemos que encontrar a Lincoln cuanto antes —le dijo, tratando de mantener la calma—. Sé que no hiciste caso cuando mamá y papá te dijeron que quitaras los rastreadores que nos pusiste. Ya no importa, ¿de acuerdo? No importa lo que dijeron. Úsalo y dinos dónde está.

Los ojos de Lisa se desviaron a un costado y agachó la cabeza.

—No puedo.

— ¡Lisa, Lincoln está perdido en medio de una tormenta, dime dónde rayos está!

— ¡No puedo saberlo! —Gritó, ambas manos cerrándose alrededor del marco de sus lentes— ¡Destruí todos los implantes que podrían causar alguna interferencia o daño a su fisiología! ¡Lori, si sigue… si sigue vivo, necesitamos encontrarlo cuanto antes! ¡Cualquier alteración a su estado de salud podría ser catastrófica para su condición! ¡No puede enfermarse, su cuerpo necesita todas sus energías para combatir su condición!

"Si sigue vivo". Las palabras golpearon a Lori como ladrillo. Su estómago dio un vuelco, su cabeza comenzó a doler. Su mente la llevó en un doloroso viaje al pasado, recordándole la ocasión en la que Lincoln había convencido al dueño del arcade para dejarlo trabajar en lugar de ella por una noche, la noche que ella quería pasar junto a Bobby en un baile de la escuela.

Lincoln, el niño más amable, cariñoso y atento del mundo. Su mundo. Él estaba ahora lejos de casa. Con suerte, aún estaba vivo, pero incluso así, estaba solo, asustado, incomunicado, perdido en algún lugar de Royal Woods bajo la tormenta más grande que ella podía recordar en los últimos meses. La lluvia torrencial golpeaba la ventana de la habitación de Lisa, y cada gota sonaba como una pequeña manecilla del reloj, indicándole la carrera a contrarreloj en la que el destino los había puesto.

Él estaba ahí fuera en algún lado.

¿Qué hacía ella allí?

—Tengo que encontrarlo —susurró, soltando a Lisa y poniéndose desesperadamente de pie.

Trató de alejarse, pero la científica la detuvo.

—Lisa, no tenemos tiempo, si no sabes dónde está, déjame ir para…

—Tienes que darle esto.

Confundida, la mayor observó cómo Lisa abrió un gabinete de su escritorio. Extrajo de allí un pequeño botiquín, y tras marcar un código de seis dígitos, el botiquín se abrió, dejando salir aire sellado herméticamente. Con temblorosas manos —cosa que ella nunca había visto en Lisa—, la niña extrajo un pequeño frasco de cristal, con un tapón sellando un líquido amarillo en su interior.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Si lo encuentras, tienes que darle esto —le dijo, casi tropezándose con sus pequeños pies mientras se acercaba a ella para alcanzarle el frasco—. Lori, esto potenciará su sistema inmunológico y aumentará su temperatura corporal para prevenir infecciones. Tienes que dárselo de inmediato. Encuéntralo. Dale esto, que lo beba todo, y quizás… quizás haya esperanza.

Finalizó su frase con una larga mirada hacia la ampolla de destilación a su izquierda.

Lori no perdió tiempo. Corrió hacia su habitación, tomó su campera de abrigo y lluvia, guardó el frasco en el bolsillo más seguro y bajó a toda velocidad por las escaleras mientras trataba de colocársela.

— ¿Lori? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Preguntó Luan.

—Luna, Luan, quédense aquí y cuiden a las niñas —le explicó, cerrando el cierre de su campera—. Voy a ir a buscarlo.

— ¿Qué? Lori, escuchaste a papá —dijo Luna—, no tienes auto, la tormenta…

—¡Lincoln está ahí afuera, Luna! —La interrumpió, acercándose y tomándola de los hombros— Por favor, yo lo conozco, sé los lugares que le gustan, quizás está e-en los arcades, o comiendo una pizza, o-o… Necesito que ayudes a Luan a cuidar a las gemelas.

—Hermana…

—Te lo ruego, Luna, por favor —le dijo, sus ojos luchando por no mostrar debilidad—. Tengo que encontrar a Lincoln. Por favor.

Luna y Luan intercambiaron una mirada. La mayor no iba a esperar mucho más por una respuesta antes de irse por la fuerza si era necesario, pero antes de que su paciencia llegase al límite, Luna dio un paso hacia delante y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Lori respondió al abrazo, cerrando sus ojos y apretándola fuerte antes de separarse.

—Llama a Leni y dile que se quede en el centro comercial —le dijo, terminando de acomodar su abrigo, asegurándose de que el frágil frasco estuviese seguro donde estaba—. Que busque en los salones de comida y la tienda de cómics. Que pregunte a los guardias de seguridad. Intenta llamar a Juegos y Comidas Guss y que busquen a un chico con camisa naranja. Y comunícate con Bobby, que averigüe si está con Ronnie Anne o si ella lo vio en algún lado. Si se enteran de algo, llamen a todos de inmediato. Quédense aquí y no salgan.

Se despidió de Luan con un rápido gesto de la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta, pero las gemelas tiraron de su campera.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó irritada, volteando a verlas.

Inmediatamente se arrepintió, pues las dos niñas continuaban llorando y la veían con ojos llenos de lágrimas que brillaban de emoción y angustia.

—E-Encuéntralo —le rogó Lola.

—T-Tráelo a c-casa —agregó Lana.

Carraspeó para quitarse el nudo de su garganta y miró con seguridad a sus hermanas.

—Lo haré.

Salió de la casa sin perder más tiempo. En cuanto cerró la puerta detrás de ella fue verdaderamente consciente de la intensidad de la tormenta. El viento movía las copas de los árboles como si fueran esos muñecos danzantes llenos de aire de las afueras de algunos comercios. La lluvia caía a baldazos constantes, una catarata que cubría toda la ciudad. Por un momento se sintió aprehensiva de caminar sin paraguas ni botas de lluvia.

Pero luego recordó que Lincoln tampoco tenía ninguna de las dos, y se lanzó sin dudar tras de él.

Los primeros minutos fueron terribles. Antes de llegar a la esquina ya no quedaba parte de su cuerpo que estuviera seca. Podría haberse tirado a una piscina y difícilmente quedaría más mojada. Sus piernas desprotegidas, su rostro, su cuello, incluso sus medias estaban ya llenas de agua, y cada paso era una incomodidad. Le costaba ver por culpa del viento que golpeaba de lleno su rostro, pero aún así caminaba con los ojos abiertos, atenta ante cualquier señal de naranja.

— ¡LINCOLN! —Comenzó a gritar, tratando de que su voz se oyera por encima del estruendoso temporal.

Cada paso era como abrirse camino por una cortina interminable de agua que estorbaba en todas las direcciones, pero Lori no se detuvo en ningún momento. Caminó y caminó, gritando cada quince metros el nombre de su hermanito, esperando que él la oyera y corriera a sus brazos como lo hacía cuando era más pequeño y ella iba a buscarlo al patio trasero para que fuera a almorzar. Ella se paraba en la escalera y él corría hasta dar un salto y caer en sus brazos, sabiendo que su hermana siempre lo atraparía.

— ¡LINCOLN! ¡LINCOLN!

Sus gritos se perdían en la soledad de las calles. Nadie parecía interesado en salir de sus hogares con la tormenta, y tan sólo un par de autos circulaban de aquí a allá, lo suficientemente considerados como para no arrojar agua sobre Lori. En un par de ocasiones se cruzó con peatones que la miraban preocupados debajo de sus paraguas.

— ¿Ha visto a un niño? ¿Once años, camisa naranja, pantalones de jean? —Les preguntaba, sin preocuparse por qué tan desesperada o loca pareciera. Cada vez estaba a punto de decir "cabello blanco", lo cual hubiese sido una grandísima ayuda para que lo recordasen, pero a último momento siempre recordaba que ya no era más así. ¿Por qué había cambiado su cabello? ¿Por qué Leni lo había ayudado? Había callado sus dudas desde el inicio, pero ahora se sentía totalmente destrozada por haberlo permitido. No podía culpar a Leni, y en verdad tampoco a su hermano, pero ahora mismo habría sido una gran ayuda para identificarlo más fácilmente. Sólo podía rezar porque la gente recordase una camisa naranja.

Nadie lo había visto, sin embargo, y en cuanto se lo hacían saber ella continuaba su marcha hacia el otro lado de la ciudad, gritando y gritando sin perder la esperanza.

Lincoln la había ayudado a conseguir un empleo para pagarse sus gastos. Había organizado a todas sus hermanas para confrontar a su novio cuando creyó equivocadamente que la estaba engañando. Había reconocido que necesitaba de su ayuda para mantener la casa bajo control. Era el niño más tierno, amable, hermoso y perfecto del mundo. Su hermanito. Su copo de nieve.

— ¡LINCOLN!

Oyó el sonido de un auto acercándose por la calle desde atrás, y se movió lejos de la acera para que las ruedas no la mojaran. Su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro, tratando de revisar las dos aceras al mismo tiempo en búsqueda de cualquier señal, cualquier indicio o pista que pudiera llevarlo hacia su hermano.

No se interesó en al auto hasta que oyó que se detenía junto a ella y una ventanilla bajaba.

— ¿Lori?

Se detuvo en el acto. Cerró los ojos y levantó la vista hacia el cielo, sintiendo que la lluvia que golpeaba en su rostro no era más que el universo escupiendo en ella. Ya estaba al borde del colapso y de un ataque de pánico tal y como estaban las cosas. Lo último que necesitaba era a la estúpida de Carol Pingrey deteniendo su lujoso coche a su lado.

Giró la cabeza. Carol la miraba desde el asiento del conductor, con una ceja alzada. Ella estaba seca, impecable, con su cabello perfecto ondulado tal y como a ella y a todo el mundo le gustaba. Lori, mientras tanto, chorreaba agua por cada rincón de su cuerpo, con su cabello caído y pegado a su frente, espalda y hombros.

No quería ser vista así, no quería lidiar con Carol, pero se tragó su orgullo pues había algo infinitamente más importante que su absurda competencia con su rival de la escuela.

—Lori, ¿qué haces en la…?

—Carol —la interrumpió, acercándose a la ventanilla y tratando de que no notase que algunas de las gotas que resbalaban por su rostro no habían caído del cielo—, ¿has visto a mi hermano?

La rubia ladeó la cabeza.

— ¿Tu hermano? ¿Te refieres a…?

— ¡LINCOLN, CAROL, LINCOLN! —Le gritó—¡Mi hermano, once años, de esta altura, camisa naranja! ¡Tenía el cabello blanco pero se lo tiñó de castaño! ¡¿Lo has visto o no?!

Carol la miró confundida por unos instantes. Desvió los ojos a la calle por un segundo, como si esperara verlo allí, y luego volvió a fijarse en ella.

—No, yo… eh, no lo he visto.

Lori había tenido la ligera esperanza de que, quizás, su archienemiga fuera la clave para poder encontrar a su hermano y llevarlo sano y salvo de regreso a casa. Hubiese sido poético que ella lo rescatara. Lori le habría perdonado todo, dejaría de competir con ella y la dejaría ganar todos los concursos, torneos y competencias de redes sociales que quisiera. Pero pese a estar dispuesta a sacrificarlo todo, no hubo ninguna pista para ella.

—Gracias —acertó a decir casi sin voz antes de alejarse caminando lo más rápido que podía. Ignoró la mirada que la chica le dirigió, trató de ignorar todo. Lo único en lo que podía concentrarse era en encontrar a su hermano.

Una vez Lincoln se había perdido en la playa. Estuvieron buscándolo por media hora hasta que Luan lo halló en la parte más alejada, jugando entre las rocas. Habían sido unos de los treinta minutos más aterradores de la vida de Lori, pues la última vez que lo habían visto había estado en la orilla del mar, y el miedo de toda la familia había sido que una ola lo hubiera arrastrado hacia las profundidades.

Esta vez, el terror era mucho mayor. Estaba comenzando a llorar sólo de imaginarse que, quizás, ya era demasiado tarde. Quizás la marea del destino lo había reclamado, y ni ella ni nadie había estado allí con él para salvarlo.

Un auto volvió a detenerse junto a ella, pero esta vez oyó el ruido de una puerta.

— ¡Lori!

Miró hacia su izquierda, preparada para gritarle a Carol cosas de las que su madre no estaría orgullosas, pero los insultos murieron en su garganta al ver que la puerta del pasajero estaba abierta y la conductora palmeaba el asiento, mirándola con preocupación.

— ¿Qué? —Dijo en voz baja, aunque no había forma de que la oyera con el viento y la lluvia.

— ¡Sube! ¡Busquémoslo desde el auto, es más seguro!

No estaba segura de haber entendido bien, pero todos los gestos que hacía parecían indicar que la estaba invitando a subirse con ella. Que se subiera a su lujoso auto pese a estar absolutamente empapada.

— ¡Vamos, yo te llevo! —La apremió desde el auto.

Nunca hubiese podido concebir la idea de compartir un auto con Carol Pingrey, mucho menos que fuese esta última la que le ofreciera llevarla. Pese a lo onírico de la situación, sin embargo, y aunque una pequeña parte de ella no podía evitar sentir que acabaría arrepintiéndose, no necesitó demasiado apremio para salir de debajo de la lluvia y subirse al auto junto con su eterna rival.

Carol se estiró hacia atrás y buscó con la mano por debajo de su asiento. Con algo de esfuerzo, logró sacar una manta. La golpeó un par de veces para tratar de quitarle el polvo, y cuando consideró que estaba lo suficientemente limpia, se la alcanzó a Lori.

—Toma, sécate el rostro —le dijo con calma—. ¿Estás buscando a tu hermano? ¿Qué le pasó?

Mientras se sacaba lo que podía de su cabello y rostro, Lori le resumió lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Trató de mantenerse con fuerza, de no quebrarse, pero repetir las cosas en voz alta era doloroso, como si cada palabra que decía fuera grabada a fuego en su piel.

—N-No sabemos dónde está, y…. y… hace frío, y está lloviendo, y...

Se cubrió el rostro con la manta y ahogó un grito de desesperación. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo. Cada segundo que pasaba sin hallar a Lincoln era un segundo más que hacía aumentar su terror. Las probabilidades de que algo terrible hubiera ocurrido se hacían más reales en su mente, pasando muy por encima de ese ya alto quince por ciento del que Lisa le había hablado, y de sólo pensar…

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo Carol, cerrando los ojos y con las manos en el aire, tratando de concentrarse—. Dime dónde es la casa de su amigo y recorreremos el camino que Lincoln habría hecho para volver, ¿te parece? ¿Lori?

Ella quería responderle, pero no podía hacerlo. ¿Y si Lincoln ya estaba muerto? ¿Y si su hermano había encontrado su muerte solo en la tormenta? Sin nadie de quien despedirse, sin nadie a quien abrazar, sin nadie que le sostuviera la mano mientras la luz de sus ojos…

— ¡Lori!

La chica Loud levantó la cabeza de la manta y miró a su rival. Carol tenía el ceño fruncido de preocupación y la miraba como si en verdad estuviese preocupada por ella. Demasiado sincero como para fingirlo.

—Lori, escúchame, no puedo ni imaginarme por lo que estás pasando, pero tienes que concentrarte. Tu hermano te necesita.

"Tu hermano te necesita". Su hermano, Lincoln. Sí, tenía razón. Él la necesitaba. Todavía estaba con vida, estaba por allí en algún lugar, buscando refugio de la lluvia, esperando a que alguien lo encontrase. Y ella lo haría. Ella lo hallaría y pondría a salvo, iba a llevarlo de regreso a casa tal y como le había prometido a las gemelas.

—Sí… Sí, tienes razón, él… me necesita.

—Así es, está esperando a su hermana mayor —le aseguró Carol con suavidad—. Ahora, piensa, ¿a dónde había ido?

Lori cerró los ojos y recitó la dirección de Rusty de memoria. Carol inmediatamente puso en marcha el motor y comenzó a conducir hacia allí. Conducían relativamente rápido, pero ambas tenían sus ojos atentos en busca de cualquier movimiento en la calle y las aceras, esperando poder encontrarse con Lincoln en cualquier momento.

—Lori, yo… —comenzó Carol, con la mirada fija en la calle y los alrededores— Nos enteramos en la escuela acerca de lo de tu hermano. Sólo quiero decirte que no puedo ni imaginar lo que estás pasando, y que si algún día necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo. Sé que… Sé que no somos las mejores amigas, ¿ok? Y es mi culpa. Solíamos ser muy cercanas, pero yo siempre estuve celosa de la atención que tu familia te daba y lo mucho que te querían, y supongo que para sentirme mejor traté de…

—Carol, no es el momento —la interrumpió Lori, con la frente apoyada contra la ventanilla tratando de ver más lejos.

—Sí, lo siento —se disculpó de inmediato—. Tienes razón.

Las dos continuaron buscando con la mirada, deteniéndose cada vez que se cruzaban con algún peatón o vehículo y preguntando si habían visto a Lincoln. No hubo suerte. Nadie había visto a ningún niño caminando solo por la lluvia. La tormenta, mientras tanto, no parecía querer darles ningún descanso. Los relámpagos iluminaban las calles enteras por varios segundos, y los truenos se oían como lejanas explosiones que silenciaban los gritos de Lori cada vez que ella bajaba la ventanilla para llamar a su hermano.

—Nos estamos acercando a la casa de su amigo —anunció Carol, girando en una esquina—. Lori, tú lo conoces mejor que nadie. Dijiste que se había peleado con sus amigos. ¿Hacia dónde iría? ¿Qué hay por aquí cerca?

—No lo sé, no lo sé —respondió, su mente trabajando a toda velocidad, tratando de ponerse en los zapatos de Lincoln—. Él no es de pelearse, Carol, no sé qué le pasó. No sé qué estaba pensando.

Un hombre caminaba con un paraguas por la acera izquierda, y Carol se detuvo junto a él, bajó la ventanilla y le preguntó. Tampoco sabía nada de un niño de once años vagando solo por las calles. Estaban a unas diez calles de la casa de Rusty, y Lori estaba considerando sugerir que dieran la vuelta y buscasen por otras calles. Estando tan cerca de la casa de su amigo, lo lógico hubiera sido que Lincoln volviera hacia allí. Incluso si habían discutido, el sentido común debería haber triunfado. Lincoln era un niño extremadamente inteligente. Era brillante, perspicaz, sensato. No se volvería caminando a través de la ciudad. Buscaría algún teléfono público, o algún lugar desde donde contactarse con sus padres o con ella. Incluso si la lluvia lo hubiese sorprendido…

Por supuesto, había otra explicación. Una más sencilla pero mucho más terrible y dolorosa. Una explicación que Lori no estaba dispuesta a aceptar hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos. E incluso entonces no estaba segura de poder vivir con ello. Su corazón nunca lo aceptaría.

Volvió a bajar la ventanilla.

— ¡LINCOLN! ¡LINCOLN! ¡LINCOLN!

Gritaba con toda la fuerza de su garganta sabiendo muy bien que no había forma de que no le doliera al día siguiente. Le molestaba ver la falta de movimiento en la ciudad. Nadie quería salir, todo el mundo estaba tranquilo en la seguridad de su casa, inconscientes de que en ese mismo momento un niño de once años podría estar muriendo, y que toda una familia lo buscaba desesperada. ¿Cómo podían estar sentados en sus sillones bebiendo café caliente mientras su hermano no aparecía?

Recorría con la vista las aceras, buscando cualquier indicio de su hermano. Fue entonces cuando vio un cartel que le trajo memorias. Un nombre que no había leído en años, pero que solía ser causa de alegría para toda la familia.

— ¡Detén el auto! —Le pidió a Carol.

La chica pareció sorprendida, pero hizo lo que Lori le pidió.

— ¿Viste algo? ¿Qué…? ¿A dónde vas?

Lori no se molestó en responder. Bajó del auto, recibiendo una vez más la embestida de la lluvia y el azote del viento. Los resistió sólo gracias a la fuerza que pensar en Lincoln le otorgaba, y en seguida abrió la puerta de la heladería _El Tío Pistacho_.

—Oh, niña, ¿te atrapó la lluvia? —Le dijo un hombre detrás del mostrador. Parecía ser más grande que Lynn Sr, con su cabello canoso y las primeras señales de arrugas en su rostro, y sus pequeños y redondos ojos la estudiaban con preocupación mientras terminaba de limpiar su mostrador con un trapo.

—Señor, perdone la molestia —le dijo desde su lugar, sin querer entrar para no mojar el reluciente suelo—, pero estoy buscando a mi hermano.

El hombre se irguió derecho y dejó a un lado su trapo.

— ¿Tu hermano?

—Él n-no llegó a casa —explicó, luchando contra sus nervios para que las palabras fluyeran de manera inteligente—. Está enfermo y no sabemos dónde está. ¿Lo ha visto? Once años, cabello b… cabello castaño, una camisa naranja.

El hombre frunció el ceño e inclinó la cabeza, buscando en su memoria. Lori estaba ya preparándose para una nueva decepción, para recibir un nuevo puñetazo en su esperanza. Estaba quedándose sin opciones. Sólo le quedaba continuar deambulando por la ciudad y rezar para que, por un acto de fortuna, lo encontrase de milagro.

Cuando el heladero chasqueó los dedos y levantó la cabeza con decisión, fue como si los cielos se abrieran y un rayo de Sol cayera sobre ella.

—Vino hace unas horas —le dijo el hombre.

Las rodillas de Lori temblaron y amenazaron con hacerla caer. Se acercó corriendo al mostrador, ya sin importarle que pudiera estar ensuciando el comercio de aquel hombre que de repente se veía como un salvador, un verdadero héroe.

— ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Sabe a dónde se fue? ¿Cómo se veía? —Le preguntó, inclinándose sobre el mostrador.

—Fue uno de los pocos clientes que tuve hoy. La gente no toma mucho helado cuando hace frío —recordó, rascándose la cabeza—. Todavía no estaba lloviendo cuando vino, pero fue sólo unos minutos antes de que comenzara. Me pidió una copa de…

—Menta granizada —se apresuró a decir Lori, con lágrimas en sus ojos—. Es su favorito.

—Sí, precisamente.

Ella jadeó y debió sostenerse del mostrador para no caerse. Era él. Lincoln había estado allí.

—Se veía triste, así que le puse chispitas extra a su helado —continuó el hombre—. Le pregunté qué hacía tan desabrigado y le advertí sobre la lluvia, pero me dijo que no había problema, que iba a tomarse el autobús hasta su casa. Pero no sé a qué autobús se refería, porque dos minutos después empezó a llover, y cuando salí para entrar la pizarra con los precios miré hacia la parada y él no estaba. El autobús no había pasado aún.

El autobús. Sí, tenía sentido, lo hubiese dejado en la puerta de su casa. Era la forma más rápida y segura de llegar desde el otro lado de la ciudad, por supuesto que alguien tan listo como Lincoln hubiese pensado en ello. Según el heladero, sin embargo, él no se había subido a ningún bus y sin embargo no estaba en la parada. ¿Había ido a otro lugar? ¿Qué había ocurrido?

¿Dónde estaba Lincoln?

— ¡Gracias, gracias! —Le dijo. Lo hubiera abrazado si es que no estuviera del otro lado del mostrador.

El hombre le dio algunas palabras de apoyo y le deseó lo mejor, pero Lori no le prestó demasiada atención. Se apresuró en salir del negocio y detenerse en la acera. La lluvia caía una vez más sobre ella, pero a estas alturas no era una molestia. No tenía tiempo para concentrarse en el flequillo que se pegaba a su rostro, en los sonidos que hacían sus zapatos cada vez que daba un paso o el agua se filtraba hasta sus medias y pies. Toda su atención estaba puesta en encontrar… ¡Allí!

— ¡Lori! ¿A dónde vas? —Le gritó Carol, pero la mayor de las Loud no se molestó en responderle. Cruzó la calle a toda velocidad y corrió hacia la parada del autobús. Un pequeño banquito con un techo de acrílico que no serviría de refugio en una lluvia tan fuerte como esta. A cada lado de la pequeña estructura habían dos paneles publicitarios, de esos donde suelen promocionar nuevas hamburguesas o películas.

Uno de esos carteles de películas fue lo que no le permitió ver la escena del crimen hasta que llegó allí. Detuvo su carrera de inmediato, como si hubiera golpeado de lleno contra una pared. El color se le fue del rostro, y con mucho cuidado, se arrodilló en las baldosas mojadas.

Carol llegó unos segundos más tarde, corriendo detrás de ella, usando una cartera como improvisado paraguas.

— ¡Lori! ¿Qué fue lo que…?

Se calló en cuanto vio a su compañera de clases, otrora amiga, llorando de rodillas en el suelo. Las baldosas estaban empapadas con el agua de la lluvia, pero toda la parada estaba también teñida del verde menta que se había derretido y volcado del recipiente de helado que Lori tenía en sus manos.

—Oh —dijo, temblando por el frío—. ¿Eso es de…?

—Iba a tomarse el autobús —explicó Lori, derramando lágrimas sobre el casi vacío recipiente—. Estaba esperándolo, pero no lo hizo. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿A dónde fue?! ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

—Lori, escucha, quizás se cansó de esperar —Carol se agachó junto a ella y colocó una mano en su espalda—. Quizás comenzó a llover y buscó algún lugar para no mojarse.

Carol volteó en dirección a la calle y comenzó a nombrar en voz alta los distintos lugares donde Lincoln podría haber buscado refugio. El centro comercial quedaba a mitad de camino. Había un local de Burpin Burger doce calles más abajo. También podría haber tomado un desvío cinco calles hacia la derecha para ir al cine.

Lori estaba demasiado preocupada como para poder tomar en cuenta las sugerencias de Carol, pero apreciaba el esfuerzo que su amiga —sí, en aquel momento sentía que debía llamarla así— realizaba por ella. Mientras sujetaba contra sí el pote de helado que su hermanito había comprado apenas unas horas atrás, recordó la primera vez que Lincoln había probado helado de menta granizada.

Ella se lo había dado. Siempre había sido su favorito, y una tarde decidió compartir su tazón con su hermanito bebé. Le había encantado, y ahora, diez años después, había vuelto a comprar uno de ese mismo sabor.

Tenía que encontrarlo. Tenía que cumplir con su promesa.

Estiró una mano hacia Carol, y su amiga la ayudó a ponerse de pie. La joven Pingrey continuó dándole sugerencias de los lugares a los que Lincoln podría haberse dirigido para resguardarse de la lluvia, y Lori trató de pensar como él. ¿A dónde iría? Si ella fuese Lincoln y la lluvia torrencial lo atrapara estando fuera, ¿a dónde iría a refugiarse?

Comenzó a mirar a sus alrededores, dando vueltas en su lugar como una loca. El autobús, evidentemente, no había sido una opción. ¿Dónde, entonces? No había nada cerca, estaban en la otra punta de la ciudad, en las afueras del Sunnyside Garden, sin nada que…

Sunnyside Garden. Lori recordaba aquel lugar. Sus padres solían llevarlos allí no hace mucho tiempo atrás. A ellos les gustaba porque había menos gente que en el parque central y les era más fácil cuidarlos a todos. Todos habían pasado muchísimos buenos momentos allí, se habían divertido en las hamacas, los toboganes, los subes y baja, jugando junto al arroyo… El arroyo…

Volteó hacia el jardín. Los árboles se movían, resistiendo los fuertes vientos que sacudían sus copas. Podía ver algunos juegos, completamente vacíos, y un poco más allá…

Volvió a dejar a Carol atrás, internándose a toda velocidad en el parque. Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, dejando atrás los toboganes donde Luna solía deslizarse y los columpios de los que Lynn saltaba. Pasó el arenero donde Luan practicaba sus actos de payaso, pero el solado mojado la hizo resbalar y ella cayó con las rodillas primero sobre las baldosas frías. Dejó salir un pequeño grito de dolor, e incluso sin revisar pudo sentir el raspón que se había hecho en las rodillas y un codo, de donde pronto sangraría sin dudas.

Ignoró el dolor y se puso de pie una vez más. Ni el diluvio, ni el dolor, ni el viento la detendrían mientras se acercaba cada vez más al arroyo y al puente que había para cruzar por encima. Se salió del camino, dirigiéndose hacia el costado del puente. El pequeño arroyo estaba ligeramente más encausado gracias a la lluvia, pero aún así había una importante ladera llena de lodo y plantas.

Lori trató de bajar con cuidado, pero uno de sus pies resbaló, y ella se deslizó dos metros hasta detenerse al borde del arroyo. Lori maldijo en voz alta, pero se puso de pie, luchando por encontrar sostén en todo el lodo.

Cuando finalmente lo logró, volteó para ver qué había debajo del puente japonés, y fue entonces cuando creyó que se desmayaría. Cayó de rodillas sobre el lodo y llevó una mano a su pecho. Su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía y sentía que quería salir de su cuerpo. Su garganta se cerró y tardó varios segundos en poder tomar aire, como si hubiese estado bajo el agua y sus pulmones se negasen a aceptar oxígeno. Se quedó mirando tanto como pudo, asegurándose de que su mente no le estaba jugando ninguna mala pasada, que no era un espejismo de sus deseos lo que veía, sino la verdadera imagen de su hermano allí debajo.

—Lincoln… —pronunció casi sin aliento— Lincoln…. ¡LINCOLN!

El niño estaba sentado debajo del puente, con las rodillas contra su pecho y la cabeza entre ellas. Sus manos estaban aferrándose desesperadamente a sus patillas, y todo su cabello estaba despeinado, con su pequeño copete casi desecho. Tras oír el grito de su hermana levantó la cabeza.

El corazón de Lori dio un vuelco cuando vio las lágrimas cayendo por aquel precioso pero pálido rostro, con sus ojos rojos y sus labios temblando. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se puso de pie y corrió hacia él, agachándose para caber debajo del puente y rodeándolo con sus brazos antes de que él pudiera reaccionar. Lo apretó contra ella, sintió el calor de su cuerpo, apoyó su cabeza sobre la de él, y tras respirar el olor a shampoo que todavía tenía, lloró.

Lloró más fuerte de lo que recordaba haber llorado nunca. Gemidos que se extendían tanto como sus pulmones le permitían. Respiraciones entrecortadas que la agitaban, mareándola y haciéndole perder el sentido de la orientación y el equilibrio. No los necesitaba, sin embargo, pues se aferraba a Lincoln como si su vida dependiera de ello y no había ningún lugar al que necesitase ir. Allí, donde la lluvia no los alcanzaba, mientras ella se mecía hacia delante y hacia atrás con él en brazos, llorando a viva voz y con su corazón expulsando toda la angustia y el temor que había acumulado, fue consciente de todo lo que casi había perdido.

Un torrente de memorias cayó sobre ella como las gotas caían sobre el arroyo que pasaba frente a ellos. El día que él nació y cómo ella fue la primera de sus hermanas en alzarlo. Cuando él tenía cinco meses y ella le cambió los pañales por primera vez. Cuando le enseñó a andar en bicicleta. Su primer día de escuela. Su cumpleaños número siete. El Halloween del 2013. Cuando él tomó la "foto perfecta". Todos los momentos que había compartido con él, todo lo que él había hecho por ella. Pensó en ello, y finalmente el miedo de haber estado a punto de perderlo todo la sacudió hasta sus huesos. Se dio cuenta de lo débil que era, de lo mucho que lo amaba y necesitaba. Ella y todas las demás.

Lincoln, tras superar la sorpresa inicial, también la abrazó, enterrando su rostro en su pecho para seguir llorando. Ella no sabía por qué lloraba, pero no le importaba. Estaría allí para él, y nada malo le pasaría en su guardia.

Su llanto lo sacudió, haciéndolo temblar, y el movimiento le recordó a Lori el frío que hacía. Hizo un esfuerzo inhumano por separarse de él apenas lo suficiente para quitarse su campera y colocársela a él. Lincoln trató de protestar, pero ella no pudo ni quiso oírlo. Lo envolvió con su abrigo y volvió a abrazarlo, sus manos vagando por su cuerpo, apretando sus brazos, su torzo, su cabeza, sus hombros, queriendo sentir que era real, asegurándose de que en verdad estaba allí.

— ¡Lori! ¡Lori! ¡AAAH!

Lori miró hacia atrás, y vio a Carol haciendo todo lo posible para no resbalar. La chica trataba de usar su cartera para cubrirse tanto como podía de la lluvia, sin muchos resultados, pero dejó de protestar cuando los vio. Dijo algo por lo bajo, algo que Lori no llegó a escuchar, y se acercó corriendo a ellos. Se agachó y entró al pequeño espacio debajo del puente.

— ¡Lincoln! ¿Está bien? ¿Cómo está? —Preguntó, casi desesperada.

—E-Está bien… Está bien… Está bien —repitió ella una y otra vez, aferrándose a él incluso más fuerte.

Escuchó el suspiro aliviado de Carol, y por unos minutos, los tres permanecieron en silencio con excepción de los llantos ahogados de los dos Loud. Lori sabía que no podían quedarse allí, pero quería… no, necesitaba poder hablar con Lincoln a solas. Con cuidado, tomó su teléfono celular, lo desbloqueó y se lo alcanzó a Carol.

—B-Busca… busca a Luna y llámala —le pidió—. Dile que… dile que lo encontré. Está conmigo. Está a salvo.

Carol tomó el teléfono y la miró a los ojos. Comprendió de inmediato.

—Los esperaré en el auto —le dijo, asegurándole que les daría un muy necesario tiempo a solas. Pareció a punto de acercarse a darles un abrazo, pero se arrepintió a último momento y se alejó sin agregar nada más.

De nuevo a solas con su hermano, Lori trató de calmarse. Era difícil hacerlo, pero necesitaba estar lo más serena posible. Tomó aire varias veces, las suficientes como para poder hacerlo sin jadear o entrecortar su aliento.

—Toma esto —dijo, buscando con temblorosas manos por el bolsillo donde había guardado el frasco de Lisa. Lo extrajo y abrió cuanto antes, acercándolo a la boca de su hermano—. Lincoln, tienes que beber esto.

—L-Lori, e-estoy…

—Sólo bébelo —suplicó, colocando el borde contra sus labios.

Temblando, él abrió su boca un poco, y Lori inclinó el frasco para que el brebaje entrase en la boca de Lincoln. Él tomó dos tragos, pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron y alejó su cabeza. Lori lo observó asustada mientras él tosía.

— ¡Q-Quema! —Se quejó, todavía tosiendo.

"Aumentará su temperatura corporal," Lisa le había dicho. "Tiene que beberlo todo."

—Linky, Linky, tienes que terminarlo —le dijo, colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza de su hermano, acercándole nuevamente el frasco.

— ¡N-No q-quiero! —Se quejó, aún llorando.

Una afilada navaja cortó a través del corazón de Lori, haciéndola sangrar por dentro. Sus dientes se apretaron tanto que temía astillarlos, pero incluso en su dolor, sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

— ¡Tienes que beberlo, Linky! ¡Hazlo! ¡Por mí!

Su hermano la miró a los ojos, sumamente asustado, pero ella no se dejó vencer. Con una mano detrás de su cabeza para evitar que se moviera, ella volvió a acercar el líquido a él, colocándolo contra su boca.

Lincoln aún lloraba, pero cerró sus ojos y, de muy mala gana, aceptó continuar bebiendo aquel extraño compuesto. Todo su cuerpo se retorcía, y Lori hubiese deseado poder cargar ella con todo el dolor. Cargaría con gusto la cruz que él soportaba, aceptaría cualquier castigo del destino con tal de que él no sufriera.

Tras un interminable minuto, él finalmente acabó de beber el brebaje de Lisa. Lori dejó caer el frasco de cristal, y abrazó a su hermano contra ella, llorando sobre su cabeza. El ruido del arroyo corriendo a un lado de ellos y la lluvia inundando la ciudad no importaban. Todo su mundo estaba reducido a él y a ella misma, unidos bajo las tablas de madera de aquel viejo puente.

—Lo siento —le dijo él, ya más calmado, llorando todavía a viva voz—. No q-quería preocuparte, yo sólo… yo…

—Está bien, está bien —lo tranquilizó, besándole la frente tantas veces como pudo—. Estás aquí, eso es lo importante. Estás bien. Oh, Lincoln, por Dios, qué alivio.

—Lo siento, no quise… no pude evitarlo —le confesó, llorando más fuerte—. No pude evitarlo.

Ella se separó lo suficiente como para colocar sus manos en las mejillas de Lincoln, obligándolo a que la vea a los ojos. Su debilitado corazón se agrietó aún más al verlo tan vulnerable y aterrado, y sólo pudo esperar que el calor que sentía en sus mejillas fuese un efecto positivo de lo que fuera que Lisa le había dado.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Él trató de bajar la mirada, pero ella no se lo permitió.

—Lincoln, dímelo, por favor —insistió, su dolor palpable en su voz.

Los hombros de su hermanito continuaron sacudiéndose, y parecía poco probable que estuviera en condiciones para hablar. Iba a insistir de nuevo, pero él llevó la frente hacia delante para apoyarla una vez más contra su esternón.

—No quiero… no quiero preocuparte —susurró él.

— ¡Sea lo que sea, dímelo! ¡No te lo guardes! ¡No te preocupes por mí, Lincoln, dime lo que te ocurre!

Era un niño al borde de iniciar la pubertad, pero su llanto no se diferenciaba en nada del de un niño pequeño. Agudo, fuerte, descontrolado. Ella estaba asustada, pues no recordaba verlo tan vulnerable, tan desesperado, tan aterrado.

—No importa lo que sea, yo voy a estar aquí, Lincoln —le aseguró, dándole un nuevo beso en su mojado cabello—. No estás solo. Lo trabajaremos juntos. Linky, habla conmigo.

Él estiró sus brazos para rodear el pecho de su hermana, y ella lo aceptó, acomodando su campera para que lo cubriera aún más.

—Es… es tonto...

— ¡No! ¡Lincoln, no! No voy a enfadarme, te lo juro. Déjame ayudarte, por favor. Te lo ruego.

Acurrucado contra su hermana mayor, al resguardo de la lluvia y sin nadie que los interrumpiera, Lincoln se sinceró. Le contó de su humor, cada vez más difícil de controlar en los últimos días. Le explicó con detalle lo que le había pasado esa misma mañana. Aquella horrible sensación que lo invadió por varios minutos. También le contó, en tanto su llanto se lo permitía, todo lo que había ocurrido en casa de Rusty. La razón por la que se había enfadado y todo lo que su cuerpo experimentó. Lori no pudo evitarlo, lloró más fuerte al escuchar todo por lo que su hermanito estaba pasando. Nunca se imaginó que estaría sufriendo de aquella forma, y se sentía una idiota y una inútil por no haberse dado cuenta antes. No lo interrumpió en ningún momento, sólo se dedicó a escucharlo, a abrazarlo, a acariciar su espalda, brazos y cabeza.

—Y entonces… e-entonces volví a la parada —le dijo Lincoln, temblando; si lo hacía por el frío o por el miedo, ella no podía saberlo—. Y había… había un... p-póster de Ace Savvy.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Lori a los ojos, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas como canillas abiertas.

—Van a hacer una película —explicó, con una mueca de dolor—. V-Va a estrenarse en seis meses… A-Ace… Ace Savvy… Es m-mi superhéroe f-favorito y… y yo… y yo voy a morir antes de verla.

Ella jadeó, sintiendo una fría mano que se cerraba sobre su corazón. Lincoln no estaba mucho mejor.

—V-Voy a morir, y… ¡Y hay mucha cosas q-q-que no voy a poder hacer! —Estalló, desahogándose con ella— ¡T-Tengo miedo! ¡N-No quiero morir, Lori, no quiero morir! ¡T-Tengo miedo, pero no puedo dejar que nadie lo sepa! ¡Tengo que… ser fuerte! ¡Por ustedes! ¡Porque no quiero verlas llorar! ¡P-Pero no puedo! ¡No puedo, Lori, no puedo!

Sus palabras se perdieron en un llanto desconsolado, un llanto que sólo podía ser comparado con el de Lori mientras lo abrazaba y trataba de ayudarlo. Sus jadeos se habían transformado en algo que se acercaba más a gritos, perdiéndose en el total caos a su alrededor, sin nadie más que ella para escucharlos en aquel recóndito rincón del parque. Gritos que helaban su corazón y la llenaban de desesperanza, de un dolor que golpeaba cada nervio de su cuerpo y se expandía por ella como una plaga.

Debería haberlo sabido… Esa entereza… Esa solemne actitud con la que él parecía encarar su enfermedad… No era real. No era más que la máscara que Lincoln vestía cuando estaba cerca de ellas, preocupado más por la salud y el estado emocional de su familia que por la suya propia. Así era él. Egoísta y tacaño de vez en cuando, pero siempre poniendo a su familia por delante, incluso antes que él. Debería haberse imaginado que todo el esfuerzo que él ponía en ayudar a sus hermanas lo estaba agotando. Estaba callando su propia voz, embotellando sus sentimientos, miedos y preocupaciones a presión, forzándose a no aceptar lo que realmente sentía, y eso evidentemente había tenido sus consecuencias. Ataques de ira, ataques de pánico. Mucho más dolor del que un niño de once años debería sentir.

Lori no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decirle. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo sentir mejor, decirle que todo estaría bien, si ella misma sentía un dolor que le partía el alma y la dejaba de rodillas? No podía ni siquiera imaginar todo lo que Lincoln sentía. Comprendía, en parte, el por qué lo hacía, por qué se guardaba todo para sí mismo. Al igual que ella, quería evitar que la casa se desmoronase. Los dos trataban de ayudar al resto a vivir con esta terrible noticia, a sobrellevarla como les fuera posible. Sentían en ellos la responsabilidad de cargar con el peso para que los demás no lo hicieran.

Lincoln, sin embargo, era un niño, y como principal víctima de las circunstancias, pedirle que cargue con todo el peso de su angustia y miedos era injusto. Inhumano. Quizás él fuera un mejor líder que ella. Quizás él era quien mantenía el balance en la casa. Quizás ella le había fallado a su familia, a sus padres, a sus hermanas, a sí misma, y no había asumido la responsabilidad que todos esperaban y necesitaban que asumiera. Podría haberle fallado a todos ellos.

Pero no le fallaría a Lincoln.

—Linky, mírame —le pidió, separándose de él.

Su hermano lloraba desconsolado entre sus brazos, pero levantó la vista y posó sus ojos heridos en los de su hermana. Ella usó sus pulgares para tratar de secar las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas, y conjuró todas las fuerzas que todavía le quedaban para hablarle.

—No quiero que seas fuerte por mí. Hazlo por nuestras hermanas si quieres, por mamá, por papá. Sé fuerte por ellos… pero no tienes que serlo por mí. Quiero que vengas a verme siempre que te sientas mal, y quiero que dejes salir lo que de verdad sientes. No pretendas, no quieras engañarme, no te preocupes por mí. No… Quizás no pueda hacerte sentir mejor… pero estaré allí contigo. Siempre. Hasta el final. Porque por más que seas el chico más hermoso, amable, atento, perfecto y maravilloso que existe en este mundo, pero sigues siendo mi hermanito. Y yo soy tu hermana mayor. Siempre lo seré. Y siempre estaré allí cuando me necesites.

Él cerró los ojos y su boca se transformó en una fea mueca al tiempo que su llanto volvía a atacarlo con fuerza, renovando el asedio a su corazón. Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos, lo acercó a su cuerpo y comenzó a mecerse junto a él, como hacía cuando eran más pequeños.

—Estoy aquí… Estoy aquí… No me iré a ningún lado —le aseguró entre susurros, acompañando sus gritos de angustia con su silenciosas pero dolorosas lágrimas—. Estoy aquí.

La lluvia continuó cayendo a su alrededor. Los relámpagos y truenos dominaban la tarde. El arroyo seguía su curso en dirección al océano, y los vientos parecían querer componer una melodía con la fuerza con la que sacudían los árboles, pero nada de ello pareció importar a los dos hermanos. Carol Pingrey tendría que esperar en el auto, pues Lori no pensaba abandonar a su hermano ni a aquel pequeño refugio bajo ninguna circunstancia; no mientras ella fuera el único hombro con el que Lincoln podía contar para llorar libremente. No mientras fuera ella la única salida segura para los sentimientos de Lincoln. Era ella quien debía ser fuerte ahora. Por él, por Lincoln, por su hermano. Era ella quien debía dejar su seguridad y sentimientos de lado para permitirle a él descargarse. Ella era la única que podía tomar la pesada carga que Lincoln había puesto sobre sus hombros.

Y aunque el peso la derrumbase, aunque sus hombros no pudieran, aunque la titánica tarea de Atlas reposara ahora en ella, dejándola de rodillas, lastimándola, haciéndola sentir débil, destrozándola por dentro, ella no se quejaría. Lo resistiría; sobreviviría. Lo aguantaría tanto como fuera necesario con tal de que él no tuviera que hacerlo.

Porque esa era su tarea. Ella era la hermana mayor, era ella quien debía estar allí para todos sus hermanos, estar allí para aliviar las cargas de todos. Era ella en quien todos debían y podían contar. Sacaría fuerzas de donde no las tenía con tal de ayudar a Lincoln. Su abrazo y presencia absorberían el veneno sin preocuparse por el costo, por cómo su propia salud podría quedar afectada.

Todo por él. Por Lincoln. Por su hermano menor.

* * *

.

.

 _._

 _Ok, uh, pido disculpas a todos los que pensaron que este era el capítulo final. Cuando hablé de "no se pierdan la conclusión" me refería a la conclusión del capítulo que, como dije, había dividido en dos partes. Y cuando lo comparé con Infinity War y la culminación de dos años de trabajo (nota aparte, sí saben que el MCU sigue después de Infinity War, no?), lo decía porque este capítulo es el quiebre máximo. Durante dos años, trabajé a Lincoln preocupado por sus hermanas, ayudando a sus seres queridos uno por uno. Dejándose a sí mismo de lado para salvar al resto. Y finalmente, pagó el precio. Esta fue la crisis de Lincoln. Ahora sabemos lo que ha estado ocurriendo dentro de su mente, de su corazón. Sus ataques de pánico (no sé si fui claro, hay una diferencia entre sus ataques de pánico [lo que sufrió a antes de cortarse el cabello, al inicio del capítulo anterior y luego con sus amigos, este último del cual trató de huir distrayéndose en su enojo] y sus ataques de ira como el que tuvo con Ronnie Anne o las gemelas; los de pánico fueron causados cuando se detuvo a pensar en que está muriendo, y los de ira cuando su paciencia no pudo más]) no son más que el producto de no tener a nadie con quién llorar. De no dejarse sentir. De no aceptar la cruda verdad, de escapar de ella ayudando a los demás, olvidándose de sí mismo._

 _Para evitar mayores inconvenientes y posibles equivocaciones de mi parte, voy a ser más directo: quedan dos capítulos más. Un capítulo, y luego el final. Final final. No habrá epílogo, no habrá continuación, segundas partes, nada. Si me lleva 40K palabras, leerán (o no) 40K palabras. Dos capítulos más, punto._

 _Muchas gracias a todos los que me escribieron, leí todos y cada uno de sus mensajes. ¡Son muchos! Pero los leo todos. Un abrazo gigante, queridos lectores, y nos vemos en la próxima._

 _P.D.: El miércoles pasado, el día que subí el cap 23, subí a YouTube un trailer del capítulo, con escenas y diálogos de la serie y la música del trailer de Infinity War. Véanlo si quieren, está cool, lol._


End file.
